Crush
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: The Cruise" held simple love,"The Class Trip" held the most problems,and it always comes back to you if you're "Commited", but once your love is strong, someone always has a "Crush." Demi Selena Demena Mitchie Alex
1. Mitchie's Back

** Here we are once again, and for the last time I'm sure, another sequel to The Cruise, The Class Trip and Committed. The updates were meant to be everyday but then again college is crazy so it might be every two days. Anyway enjoy.**

I'm going home today. I'm excited, nervous, and kind of ready to get things back to normal.

"Congratulations Mitchie," I face Hannah, a short girl who's guitar skills kicked ass at the Final Jam. We shared rooms since the beginning of camp and now we were sharing the packing orders. Our rustic looking dark cabins were stripped bare. My bed on one side of the room and hers on the other. I had my suitcases packed near my feet near the desk I'm laying on now. My arms are crossed against the desk while my head sits on them as the trees outside blow back and forth.

"Thanks," I tell Hannah before giving her a smile. "You know you'll always be like a sister to me," I told the girl as she flashed her brown eyes.

"Yeah well, lets make sure this sista'," she points to herself, "gets tickets to like all your shows." I giggle at her as she leaves the cabin. My phone is dead in my purse. I've been trying to charge it for the past two weeks, which means I haven't spoken to Alex in exactly that much time. I stretch quickly and look around the cabin. My hair isn't shoulder length anymore, it's grown almost back to its original length which to me is a plus. But one change I have done to my hair, its black. Alex knows nothing about it and I'm hoping she doesn't get mad. I pull my bags up as the smell of fresh honey buns fills the air.

"Mitchie you…," Hannah's at the screen door.

"I know, don't forget to call me," I spot a car outside and Hannah nods. She comes in and helps me with my bags.

"Oh, here," I stare at Hannah and grab the envelope.

"What's this?"

"That's the stuff form the Final Jam, the information about the record deal and stuff and the forms you have to sign." I feel her arms wrap around me and I hug her back.

"Thanks," I pull away and climb in the car waving goodbye to her as I head to the airport.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

"Alex…Alex!"

"What…," I feel my body shift in my bed and soon I feel the floor beneath me. "Ow," I mumble, "I'm up."

"Um, we have to pick up Mitchie from the airport."

"No we don't Justin," I stand. The sun is making everything in my room bright. I can see Justin's form, he's in jeans and a black shirt and as my eyes try to adjust to him I fall back against the bed.

"Alex she just called, come on."

"You're lying, her mom was picking her up."

"And now you are."

"Liar," I sit up and I can finally see the boy. He's walking over to me and soon he pulls on my arm.

"Look if you want to see Mitchie today I suggest you come with me now."

"What makes you think I can't see her today?"

"Her mom….come on," he pulls my arm and I get up before stumbling over to my closet. I move my hand through clothes blindly and pull out some jeans and a stripped top, both light and dark blue. I make it into the bathroom next to my closet and change quickly. I stare at myself in the mirror across from the shower and my hair is a mess. I pull up my brush and open the bathroom door and just as I do Justin pulls on my arm.

"I can walk thank you very much."

"Not fast enough." I'm getting pulled down our spiral steps towards the dining room and through the front door before Justin lets me go and we're by his car.

"Why are you so interested in picking Mitchie up when we're not supposed to?" I ask my brother as voices around the car echo off the nearby buildings.

"Because she asked me to."

"Justin," I sigh before he walks to the other side and gets in.

"Alex!...Mitchie wants this…are you going to deny her?" I stare at my brother through his rolled down passenger window.

"Ugh, I guess not," I get in the car and stare at him as he cuts on the music and heads away from the curb. The sky is a clear blue, not a cloud in sight as we get on the expressway.

"I'm kind of scared," I tell the boy.

"Of what? She's your girlfriend."

"I know…I know…but I haven't talked to her since like at least thirteen days and I mean, I'm getting nervous like I want to puke."

"Not in this car," Justin stares at me before I cross my arms.

"I know Justin, but it feels like it. And even if I did puke you'd still clean it up."

"Okay enough of the puke talk."

"Wait, how did she contact you?" I shook my head as Justin smiled. He began tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "Justin she doesn't know? I can't just pick her up and…her mom's going to hate me if I do get there before she does."

"So like that's stopped you before, and I think her mom likes you more then usual."

"Justin turn this car around."

"No."

"I'm not going to get her."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not," I looked away from Justin and studied the passing cars. Red ones and black ones and a few that were yellow or silver. "You don't understand, if I see Mitchie now…okay we're going to play our version of house, minus everything else."

"Alex I did not want to know that."

"And I haven't seen my girlfriend in four months so I suggest you turn this car around."

"Look I'm tired of hearing how much you miss Mitchie, and blah, blah, blah. This way I don't have to hear of it, for a long, long time."

"Because you'll hear it without hearing it from me."

"What?" he didn't understand.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," I winked as I rose my eyebrow.

"ALEX," Justin turns towards the exit for the airport. "We don't speak of sex in my car."

"I didn't say anything about sex, but now that we're on the subject…me and Mitchie are going to have lots of it…"

"Shut up."

"Lots of lesbian girl sex."

"Oh…my…god," Justin pulled towards the arrival sign and parked. "Get out."

"No."

"Her plane number is 1205, please…just go. I'm parking and I'll be in." I studied Justin's face before nodding. I left my phone at home so I just took Justin's word and climbed from the car and went inside. I took a deep breath as small hairs rose on my arm. I was scared, and I didn't know why. I paced around the baggage area. I was watching my feet most of the time as my flip flops made noises against the concrete floor. I saw the plane number and where it was from above but still no Mitchie.

"Okay, calm down Alex," I begin talking to myself. "You've missed her, so you'll just start things off with that." I saw people head down some stairs and I watched them. Most were older couples or younger ones with kids. I leaned against a white pillar and still no Mitchie. I began nodding to a boy's mp3player next to me which was blasting loud in his ears. I stood up and began walking again. I made it towards a revolving baggage belt and gazed at the thing as it turned before moving back to where I was. I saw Justin laughing with some dark haired girl. I made my way over to the boy.

"I doubt that Juliet's going to like that her boyfriend is hitting on another girl….," I was cut off by my words as a squealing Mitchie ran into my arms and kissed me hard. I stumbled backwards into an old couple before Mitchie pulled back.

"I'm so sorry guys," she told them before she kissed me again.

"Whatdidyoudotoyourhair?" I said that pretty quickly and together.

"I missed you," Mitchie was holding my hand tight.

"What did you do to your hair?" This time I guess I said it pretty normal, I was in a trance.

"Its…black now…don't you like it?" she was still in my arms as I nodded.

"I missed you too, sooo much."

"Great," Justin said, "lets go."

"But don't you like it?" Mitchie asked again.

"Its on you, so of course I do."

"Make me gag, lets go," Justin pulled up Mitchie's bags as I followed him and Mitchie had her fingers between mine. I was feeling like the girl with butterflies beating her stomach to death.

"I've missed you so much," Mitchie said as I stood next to the car as Justin loaded the trunk.

"How much?" I asked as Mitchie grabbed the bottom of my shirt and came into me. I wasn't expecting that, but she kissed me hard. I fell backwards and the car alarm went off.

"Really?!" Justin tossed his hands into the air. Mitchie pulled back and I caught my breath as Justin slammed the trunk. "I better not have a dent," he climbed in the car as I studied Mitchie's face. She just seemed a bit different then before, maybe it was her hair, or maybe it was the four months of not seeing her but something was different. We sat in the back as Justin made it towards her house.

"You haven't called in like weeks."

"My phone died, like really, it died," she pulled the small black item from her pocket and showed me. "My charger died and then one day the power went out after the Final Jam and…lets just say, my phone was the least of my problems."

"So how was the Final Jam?"

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip. "That's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"O-okay."

"Um, Justin you can come back for Alex later." Both me and Justin faced Mitchie.

"Its that bad?"

"No, its not bad at all, I just…I want to tell you alone, away from Justin," I sat back against the seat and nodded. I was running on some type of high because my eyes continued to go down to Mitchie's short skirt. She shifted in her seat before sighing and I let my eyes go up from her legs to her eyes before I noticed the passing trees out the window, that's where Mitchie was gazing. I trailed my eyes back down and placed my hand against Mitchie's leg. I felt her tense a bit before she faced me and I gave her a smirk. She refaced the window and Justin made it off the expressway. I moved my thumb and index finger back and forth as Mitchie held my hand.

"Not in your brother's car," she whispered plucking my fingers back. I nodded before leaning into her shoulder. Moments like this always brought me back to the cruise and I didn't know why. I always remembered those days when I couldn't touch Mitchie, when we were strictly friends. And when she told me that friends never did things like this. But now we're still friends, best friends at that and she's even more then that now and I feel the same right now as the day when she finally let me touch her.

"I love you," I whispered as Mitchie nodded.

"I love you too, maybe more then you do." We both giggled.

"Get out," Justin quickly got from the car as I laughed and Mitchie and I grabbed her stuff and went up to her house. "I'll be back in an hour," Justin pulled off and still the sky was bright blue. Mitchie and I left her bags inside the front door as we went to her room.

"Wasn't your mom picking you up from the airport?" I asked Mitchie as she gasped.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot," she ran to pull up a phone in the hall as I laid on her bed. Her dark red covers were soft and blending in with the newly red painted walls with white flower designs. Once Mitchie returned she closed her door and came back into her bed. I was laying against the headboard as Mitchie had her feet over the bed as she stared at me.

"So about the Final Jam…" I started off.

"Um I won."

"What? Ahhhh," I screamed and crawled into Mitchie pulling her back towards me as she laid down against the bed and I hovered over her before kissing her and pulling back. "Congrats baby."

"Thanks," she smiled as I moved above her.

"I should give you a gift," I placed my hand against Mitchie's arms.

"No, Alex, listen…In two days I have to make a decision."

"Okay," I pressed my lips against Mitchie's as her fingers came to my stomach and she pushed me up.

"And it could effect us."

"Us as in?" I was a few inches from her lips now.

"Well not us, as in our relationship but as in, we might have to spend some time apart," I was watching her face. I heard what she was saying but I honestly didn't want to hear anything until I had enough kissing time with her. I slid my fingers against Mitchie's cheeks.

"Apart?" I asked pressing my lips against her left cheek and then her right one.

"Well like…," I cut her off as my lips kneaded into hers. I felt her legs come up towards my waist. I placed one hand against her leg and it turned everything up a few notches. I sat up as Mitchie took in a deep breath.

"Alex, you're not listening to me….I…" she stopped talking again when I ran my hands up her skirt. "O-okay…"

"Shush," I called out. Her skin against my fingers, my palms pulsing up her thighs sent surges through me.

"A-Alex…I….I have something…I have to…," Mitchie gripped my hands. "Please, please listen."

I whimpered before rolling my eyes, "I'm listening."

"Will you go with me in two days to California?"

"California?"

"Because I have to pick songs for my first album."

"Really? Of course I'd go with you…now can I continue?"

"Yes," Mitchie giggled as she moved her hands.

* * *

Mitchie's. P.O.V

Alex and I were sitting on the porch as I spotted my mom and dad's car. I could still feel Alex's previous touch against my skin and it was making me crazy. The both of us had our shoes off as I laid in her lap and she was waiting for my parents to say anything. My mom was smiling at us before running over and hugging me tight.

"Baby I've missed you," she kissed my hair, "you smell like…," she pulled back. "So how was Camp Rock?"

"It was amazing mom," she ran her fingers through Alex's hair and made it into the house. I laughed as my dad came over.

"Nice to see you home kiddo."

"Thanks," I nodded and both of my parents disappeared inside.

"Our moms are talking again," I hear Alex tell me.

"That's good. I'm glad we're not stopping them from still being friends."

"I think they've settled most of their differences," Alex moved away from me and into the grass as I crossed my legs and stretched.

"They were only fighting because we were dating."

"Yeah but they're over it. All they talk about now is how your mom and dad are back together, its pretty boring." Alex faced me. I smiled before looking towards the closed house door.

"You know I haven't been to the beach in a while, or to the mall, and the last time I had a smoothie was when our cabin went to the small town nearby," I bit my bottom lip before facing Alex and smiling. "How about we go out and do something."

"You feel up to it?" I asked before shaking my head as my hair brushed my face.

"I feel up to anything," Alex placed her hand in front of me as I grabbed it before she pulled me up, "but are you sure you're up to it?" she winked at me as I giggled.

"I'm up to anything you've got in mind," I whispered against Alex's lips before she kissed me.

"I wasn't thinking like that you naughty girl," she pulled back and hit my butt before opening the house door. I gasped before following her inside. I guess it was a bit weird seeing my mom and dad together again. But being away for four months anything could happen.

"Mom, Alex and I are heading out for a while."

"Mitchie you've just gotten back."

"I know, but we….I want to see the city."

"Sure you do," her eyes went to Alex's before she made it towards my dad. Alex and I went upstairs to grab our shoes and things before I stopped.

"Maybe we should shower."

"Separate right?" Alex asked as I walked backwards into my room door.

"It could be together."

"You've be sexually deprived almost as long as I have."

"Almost?"

"Just as long as I have," she mumbled as I giggled and made it into the bathroom. I was getting the water ready before I noticed the time. I heard a car horn outside.

"Crap, Justin's here," Alex let out as I made it out to her. She was staring out the window.

"Are you leaving?"

"Um, no I'll tell him to come back a little bit later," Alex left the room and I moved out towards the window. The sun was beaming on her skin as I smiled before my mom knocked on my door. I quickly turned around having my hair swipe my face a bit.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm really glad to have you home, tomorrow I thought we could spend the day together, just me and you…and your dad," she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh um, I won the Final Jam thing and I have to go to California.."

"Honey," my mom smiled, "you didn't tell me that."  
"I know, it was a shock to me but my phone died and.." my mom was pressing herself into me tight as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Wait, California?"

"Yeah, I already asked Alex to go with me."

"Alex!" My mom seemed hurt as she pulled back.

"I haven't spent time with her and I kinda missed her and…"

"No that's fine."

"I just have to call this guy, his number is in my suitcase and he's going to give us tickets and a hotel and.."

"I could still go, I just might have to do things myself but you know."

"I kind of only want it to be me and Alex..I mean you and dad could go but just like, space yourselves from us or something."

"You plan on spending a lot of time with her?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that's good but, when will it be a time for just you and us," she was talking about my dad and her and I knew it.

"Mom I didn't mean it in a bad way. I want you and dad there, but I can't stand another second away from Alex so…"

"I'm going to make dinner, will you be back in time?"

"Yeah," I answered as she walked out. I took in some air before walking back into the bathroom, the water was warm so I pulled the small stopped up as the shower started. I heard Alex on the stairs and I guess she was carrying my bags so I went out to help her. There were usually pictures of me on the walls in the hall, now only pictures of birds sat everywhere. I pulled the pink suitcase away from the girl as she came up behind me.

"What's in this thing a dead body?"

"Months, and months worth of clothes," I giggled before dropping to my knees and unzipping the suitcase I had. Alex closed the door before I saw her shirt against the floor. "Look," I waved my award into the air as Alex pulled it up.

"I would like to thank the academy and my mom, and my dad, of you too little bro, and my annoying older brother, and my invisible dog…," I watched the girl before getting up and walking into the bathroom. "And I thank my girlfriend who's on this sexual high right now."

"Alex get in here before my mom hears you," I peaked through the door as she dropped the gold music note against the bed before coming into the bathroom.

* * *

I lay flat in the sand watching the orange skies before Alex walks over to me.

"Now that you've been to the beach we should head back, it should be getting dark soon," I rolled onto my side listening to Alex who was sitting up with her knees against her chest and her eyes in the distance. I pushed myself up.

"Do I have sand in my hair?"

"Sadly you do. So about California, how are we getting there, how are we getting around, how are we getting to…where are we going when we get there exactly?" I moved my hands through my hair trying to get enough of the sand out as the wind began to blow.

"I thank we're heading to studio city or something. I have to call later on. I think my mom wants to spend time with me tomorrow."

"I guess I can share you just this once. So do you want to head to the mall and get something to eat?"

"Um, no, I can't…my mom's cooking, you could stay over if you want."

"I think Justin is going to pick me up soon, maybe we should head back…"

* * *

"I need to sign these papers," I was standing in front of my mom back home. Alex had went home maybe a hour ago and after dinner my mom asked for the Final Jam papers. I was sitting in my pajamas, a long sating red shirt with matching shorts, on the couch next to my mom as my dad moved around the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go with you, I mean, you're picking a single and.."

"I said you could go but the one who's getting paid for is Alex."

"Well why can't I just go with you?"

"Because mom…," I pulled one of the papers from her fingers before crossing my legs and leaning against one of the pillows.

"Well you should ask Teresa if Alex could go, she might say no."

"You better not do anything to make Alex stay home mom, I can't do this without her, she's a big part of my life. So don't ruin it."

"Bossy….here, I've read everything and it seems legit, so…I'll allow you to go to California, but I think me and your dad will still go just in case."

"That's fine mom, just don't get between me and Alex."

"No one wants to do that," my dad came in with cookies, popcorn and some milk and soda's.

"Our family movie night starts now," he sat the tray down and I focused on him.

"Dad if you and mom can give Alex and me space in California, you guys can come, and if not…you can't."

"You're only seventeen, I think we're the parents."

"And I think that I have a say so in my life, I'll be eighteen soon and…"

"Mitch, I want you to know that things in the business could get a little crazy."

"Dad it'll be fine."

'That's what a lot of them say. The business can end relationships, friendships, anything and…."

"So did either of you notice my hair?" I had to change the subject, my dad was bumming me out.

** So, yeah, things are going to get touchy feely a lot, but until then I have other things to update and school, yikes.**


	2. Coco

** Yeah I know this took a week to get out a new chapter, but school does this to people, besides I didn't think "The Game That She Plays" was still going to be going on, but then again I don't know when to end it. I want to update everything else which I'll be doing soon. I want to at least have something of one of my stories posted each day. But one-shots are calling to me but I'm trying to keep them on hold, anyway enjoy.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was dressed pretty early the next morning. I got up around seven and took a shower until eight before getting dressed in my yellow ruffled skirt and black thin top. I was barefoot until nine when I ate breakfast and pulled on my knee high black boots. My mom and dad and I were all sitting together at the island table in the kitchen. I guess since I was gone my mom decided to turn the kitchen into a dark green and white.

"Mom I want to buy a puppy," I said it fast. Her eyes came up to mine and she didn't seem shocked. She looked over to my dad and then they both went back to eating. "The dog isn't for me if that's what you're thinking. I want to give Alex a puppy."

"Why?" My mom looked up from her cup of coffee.

"She really wants a dog, and the thing is, after California I don't think we'll be able to spend much time together and so I want her to have a dog to keep her company."

"A dog?" My mom repeated.

"Yes," I said as she faced my dad. The house was a bit chilly and the faint smell of what's been cooked is still lingering in the air.

"So why did you dye your hair?"

"Didn't I tell you guys why yesterday? You guys don't listen," I stretched and made it off one of the bar stools as my mom turned her head to get a better look at me.

"Tell me again then," she placed her coffee against the counter as my dad slid his paper down towards his nose.

"After the Final Jam Mark, the guy from the label asked if I thought of dying my hair, and of course I didn't but he asked me if I'd considering dying it. A few hours later I told him I'd give it a try, but then again I just wanted to do something different." I made it over across from my mom staring into her eyes before she gave me a faint smile.

"Are you going to call Mark?" she asked as I nodded before heading towards my room. Each time I went up a step something felt weird in my stomach, like I was going to puke, or maybe I was scared to ask why all my pictures were off the walls. I grabbed the short contract I had and made it back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom why are all my pictures off the wall?" I decided to ask because it really didn't feel like home as much as it did before. I was gone for months and now that I'm back I'm finding everything has changed. My dad moved back into the house, everything is moved around and dark paint is covering the walls.

"Oh your father just forgot to put them back on the wall after he put up the new paint."

"So where are my pictures?"

"In the hall closet," her voice seemed a bit off as she said that. I ignored her and made it over to the sink and reached towards the left of it for the cordless phone hanging against the wall. I quickly ran my fingers over the white dial buttons before placing the phone up to my ear.

"CR Records, this is Britney Brown speaking who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh, uh- Mitchie Torres."

"And may I ask what business are you seeking today?"

"Um, I was calling Mark Costello to make plans for my Los Angeles trip tomorrow for the um…," I pulled my paper up and quickly searched for the number the guy gave me, "for the section 4-7-3 record slot."

"Okay let me check, and is this contract for you?"

"Yes," I didn't know why my heart was beating so fast. Maybe it was the fact that I was nervous and excited at the same time because I would have a chance in making my own record and having people besides Alex and my family listening to my music.

"Okay I've found your information and everything is already set up for travel and stay tomorrow but the conformation numbers are as followed..do you have something to write on and with?"

"Mom," I called over gesturing me writing against something and she snatched my dad's paper causing some sections to fall against the floor. My dad made some type of unrecognizable noise before my mom slid me the paper and pen. "Okay I'm ready."

"Call American Airlines today before five to give them your name and passenger name for tomorrow's flight into LA for eight in the morning your time, you'll arrive in California around noon. Your conformation number is 567K7. You have to call in to the Hilton in Los Angeles before you arrive tomorrow, check in time is at noon you should be there from the airport after your limo ride, you hotel conformation number is 48HG9, you're on floor twelve and room number 1243 that's the presidential suite. And someone will come around three to pick you up from the Hilton and bring you to the studio for a run of songs. Do you need any of this information repeated?"

"No," I was in shock at how fast these people were working. My heart was really racing now, everything seemed so surreal.

"Well we're glad you're joining CR Records miss Torres, see you tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"Goodbye."

"Bye," once I hung up the phone I faced my mom who was standing next to me. I shook my hands before screaming and jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING."

"I can't believe I can't hear," my dad hummed out to himself.

"So what did they say?" My mom was staring at me waiting patiently with a smile on her face. She never showed happiness as much as she used to.

"They said they have me and Alex a suite at the Hilton, the plane and everything is scheduled and paid for and a limo is picking us up from the airport."

"You've never been to L.A I really think I should go with you."

"Mom I'm taking Alex and that's final."

"We'll we're still coming with you, right honey?" my mom faced my dad who was shaking his head in a "no" kind of way before he said yes.

"So are we hanging out today or have you changed your mind for the better and decided to let me spend more time with Alex?" my mom had already gave my dad his paper back after copying the same information I wrote down.

"Well your dad said he's heading into work but you and I can still hang out right?"

"Can we get Alex's dog first?"

"Mitchie you're not getting her a dog."

"If I ask Teresa and Jerry and they say yes can we go get her one?" I was sounding like a pleading kid.

"No Mitchie."

"Oh come on mom."

"No."

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

"So not that I care, but I hope you've got those things fulfilled yesterday that I don't have to hear about them today," Justin was at his desk working on some small project as me and Max played checkers on his bed.

"What things?" Max looked over towards Justin as I smirked. We all were dressed in jeans and a black shirt because apparently we were taking surprise family photos. My mom insisted on me wearing a dress but I decided against it.

"Things did get fulfilled yesterday Justin, but I still think I have a lot of built up things inside that need to be released you know."

"What things?" Max asked again as Justin faced me.

"This is why we can't have conversations," Justin told me.

"Well you brought it up."

"But I didn't know that would be the answer."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up."

"King me," Max raised his arms into the air as I faced him.

"I'm red, so king me," he gazed at the board before sighing.

"I lost again?"

"You really suck at this Max."

"Okay lets go guys," we all faced the door as my dad stood in the archway. He was standing in the exact same me and the boys were, dark blue jeans and a black top. Although the shoulders on my shirt was ruffled.

"When we get back we have to play again," max told me as we made it into the hall. My mom was at the bottom of the stairs in a short black dress with matching strap-up shoes with thing straps running across the back of her dress.

"You look really beautiful mom," I told her as she nodded.

"And you look, adorable."

"Liar," I hit her arm as we all made it outside. My hair was blowing in the light wind, and I hated that my curls were blowing against my face. As we got into the van Justin and I sat near the windows with Max in the middle before my dad took the wheel and my mom sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay Alex don't flatten your curls, Max don't wrinkle your clothes and Justin.."

"I know mom I know, make sure they don't mess themselves up."

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom and I were walking aimlessly around the mall before we sat down for lunch. I wasn't really hungry considering the fact that I was thinking about packing for L.A. The mall has changed a bit since I was away as well. There's a waterfall leading from the third floor to the first in the middle of the food court. There are several new stores plastered on different angles, and each table is now set a bit wide as a glass circle with black chairs. I was watching the people walk past in the food court as my mom ate her taco.

"Do you think I'll be able to record a song tomorrow?"

"I don't think so honey, you'll be just arriving in California, that's be crazy."

"It'd be great if I could record a song. Maybe I could write a song for Alex."

"If you want to," my mom was in her own little world.

"So do you think I should dress up or stay casual?"

"Be Mitchie and you'll do fine."

"Mom I'm just really excited," I was looking off into the distance when I saw a flash of brown hair. I sat up a bit feeling my heart pound slightly.

"Mitchie?" I heard my mom but I was too busy moving in my seat from left to right trying to see the girl's face that was moving. "Mitchie?" she called to me again before she turned to try and get a glimpse of what I was looking at. A smile crept over my face, fate never lets me down.

"Its Alex, I'll be right back," I stood up and just as I was about to move my mom gripped my arm.

"Sit."

"But mom."

"Sit," I pulled from my mom's grip and sat back down, my face still trailing with a smile.

"So are we getting the puppy after this?"

"I really don't think Alex would enjoy a dog."

"She will, it can be like our baby." After I said that my mom almost choked on the last piece of her taco.

"You're serious?"

"Its just a dog mom, besides, I don't think it'll really be our kid. But I'll still call it my baby." I saw Alex and her family disappear around the corner as I sighed. "We'll get a black lab."

"If she can't keep it I guess we'll have to keep it." My mom sounded as if she wanted a dog around. I think she might have, but we haven't had a pet since my dog ran away a few years ago after Alex and I became friends. Okay fine it ran away a lot of years ago.

"The puppy store is on the second floor so…" my mom pulled a map up from her lap.

"I want one from a shelter. Hey what name should I give it if it's a girl? Maybe we should get a boy dog."

"Maybe you won't find a dog at all."

"Mom, stop trying to put me down."

"I'm just being practical." I rolled my eyes and saw Alex smiling at me. I guess I wasn't the only one who saw the other. I smiled at her before stretching.

"I guess you can check the dogs and I'll go get another mall book," yes it was the best excuse I could come up with and my mom agreed. I moved from the table leaving my bags and made it past a group of little kids shopping. Alex was leaning against a large white pillar that went up towards the ceiling. I moved over to her.

"Excuse me I happened to see you looking at me and I'd like to say I was looking at you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so…do you have a boyfriend?"

"A what? No.."

"Oh, so you like girls then?" I smiled as Alex blushed.

"Well not all girls, but I mean, you're not all girls."

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"I don't know, is it working?"

"Oh it is," I shook my hair as Alex giggled.

"What are you doing up here?" I stopped the entire flirting thing as she stood up and sighed.

"We're taking pictures, you know you could take some with us."

"Um, well I am wearing black, but I think my yellow skirt would give things away to the entire matching thin you guys have going on," next to us was some picture place and I could see Max and Justin clearly wearing something as close to what Alex had on.

"Come on, my parents won't mind, where's your mom going?" As we made it towards the photo shop I shrugged forgetting where she actually was heading. Inside the shop was rows and rows of seat followed by a desk and pictures against the walls of kids and parents. Max and Justin stared at me.

"Hey guy."

"Mitchie are you taking pictures too?" Max asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah with you guys."

"Awesome."

"Um Alex," Justin was waving over at the girl but she ignored him as Teresa faced us.

"Oh hi Mitchie, are you taking pictures too?"

"Yeah she is," Alex quickly spoke up.

"You didn't tell me," her mom said, "Jerry one more."

"What?" the man faced me before waving and speaking to the woman at the desk.

"This should be fun," Max said as I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

Us taking pictures was reminding me of the day on the cruise and I was trying hard not to break out into laughter or have my face turn totally flushed red. Mitchie was sitting on a stool in front of me, Justin was standing to my right and Max was leaning against Mitchie with his head against her shoulder. Mitchie's fingers were between mine as her hand was raised a bit towards her neck as I held it up. We took maybe a few pictures like that, and then Me, Max and Justin took a few together and then all of us and my parents and it pretty much went like that for at least a half an hour.

"So why were you and your mom here?"

"Oh my god," Mitchie's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I forgot my mom was here with me."

"Wow Mitch, wow."

"Well you're distracting. Okay I have to find her," I was caught off guard by her lips before she pulled back, "pack for tomorrow and my mom and I will pick you up."

"Oh, okay." I was watching her as she ran out of the studio. Max and Justin as well as my mom faced me. Did I have something written across my face? After picking the pictures we wanted, mostly all of them with Mitchie were chosen we made it back outside and to the car.

"So I guess Mitchie is officially a part of this family," Justin and I ended up sitting together, me in the middle and him by the window.

"She was a part of this family since we were little, its just she's more official now."

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have to see you for the next few days."

"I'm glad I don't have to see you."

"But have fun though, have enough fun for the both of us."

"I will. Hey do you think Mitchie's going to be like this huge celebrity?"

"She could be, almost everyone who works for CR Records makes it big, and fast. But that's not always a good thing Alex. Since this is Mitchie's first album she'll have to do press, which means the chances of you two spending time together is slim."

"I know we'll always have time for each other."

"Mitchie is signing a contract that can't be broken, she'll have concerts, press, signings and other things could come from it. I'm just saying this could get a little stressful."

"We'll see," I moved into Justin's shoulder before signing and laying back.

"I know brothers and sisters fight but I really want you to be happy."

"Yeah I know, you're such a sap."

"And Mitchie is going to need you now more then ever when she gets pressured by everyone else around her to do better vocally…," Justin lowered his voice, "privately."

"What do you mean," my eyes were closed as he took in a deep breath.

"I don't know, but I mean, think about the paparazzi that might come with it. Maybe…you know…they'll tell Mitchie to act a certain way."

"What do you mean?" I don't think I was trying to listen to Justin.

"Okay we live in like this big slash small town, and how many people know about you and Mitchie?" I sat up at Justin's question.

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, lets just forget I said anything."

"Yeah lets." I sighed before pushing away from the boy and laying against Max. The sky was a deep burnt orange.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" My mom asked but I ignored her, I was trying to think about what Justin just said. But then again my mind put up a wall to block what I was thinking about originally.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

My heart was beating so fast and leaping with joy as a smile played across my face. I couldn't hear my mom talking to me because I seriously just heard, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I smiled wider before standing up and brushing my hair behind my ears.

"That one," I told my mom as she faced me. It was a small black-lab puppy with big blue eyes who wagged his tail at full speed.

"Are you sure?" she asked as I looked back down at the small creature. My heart was just racing as the puppy leapt up to the gate.

"Yeah, that one," I was smiling harder then I've done in a while. My mom nodded and moved over to some guy before pointing towards me. I was getting giddy as the man opened the gate and ran his fingers across the dogs back. The puppy didn't stare at the man in his casual black pants and baggy white top, it was staring at me, and only at me.

"Okay this puppy is…," the man lifted the dog into his arms, "a girl who's about three months old." I reached for the dog and the man handed it to me, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I swear I fell in love, sorry Alex but this dog has just stolen my heart.

"This is Alex's dog Mitchie," my mom reminded me as I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Besides you'll be too busy making albums and things like that to even care for a dog."

"I guess," the lab was cuddling against my arm as I carried her to the front.

"So the only price you'll be paying is for the shots and records," the man pulled out some papers as my mom nodded.

"You sign," she told me as I slowly gave her the dog. I read over the rules or whatever, I didn't care for them, except the parts that I knew I'd never do to this precious animal, nor any other one.

"Okay miss, you're all set and good to go."

"Thanks," my mom didn't waste any time handing the dog back over to me as I giggled and walked with her out the shelter. "So we have to go to the pet store and buy some things."

"I just noticed, who's taking care of that dog when you're in L.A.?"

"I'll take her with me."

"Oh no you won't Mitchie."

"Mom chill. I'm sure they won't mind," I was sitting with the dog in my lap as my mom drove towards the nearest pet store. "Okay so I need a name, how about Sasha?"

"No," my mom was butting into the convo I was having with the puppy. Once inside the store I placed the dog into a cushioned cart as we made our rounds gathering a few leashes and collars and food and things of that nature.

"Oh, Susie."

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"Mitchie you're not giving the dog a food name."

"No… I'm saying I want some chocolate, oh but I'll name her Coco."

"Oh no you won't."

"Mom, yes I will, I mean…ugh" I was getting tired of her negative thoughts, so as she was buying the things in the cart I went over to a machine and typed up everything to make a dog collar. I used a medium sized gold puppy bone and engraved the name "Coco Russo-Torres." I went back over to my mom and puppy after she spent at least seven hundred and fifty on all the things in the cart.

"Okay Coco stand up." I was surprised when the dog actually listened. She placed her paw against my arm and was wagging her tail fast.

"Let me see that," my mom was staring at the name tag as I slid a yellow collar around the dog's neck. "Russo-Torres?"

"Yeah, I mean one day when Alex and I get married, well….I don't want the name Russo. Mitchie Russo? Maybe she can be Alex Torres."

"How about we get everything to the car," my mom placed the name tag into my hand as I nodded and followed her. After everything was in place I pulled the yellow leash out and sighed.

"So should I give her to Alex today or tomorrow?"

"I don't know Mitchie you tell me."

"Are you mad about something?" I placed Coco in the back seat with her leash as my mom shook her head "no."

"Well you sound mad," I mumbled as she faced me.

"Are we taking her to Alex tonight or what?"

"Yeah, can we get another dog? I mean I could have one living with me and Alex can have one to live with her."

"No."

"Or Coco could stay with us and…"

"Mitchie…the answer is no."

"Okay then Alex could move in…"

"We're going to Teresa's," and that's exactly where my mo was heading. It was completely dark out with a few street lamps on here and there when my mom stopped the car around ten thirty.

"I'll tell Max and Justin to come help you," I grabbed Coco and didn't give my mom a chance to say anything as I ran up to the house. I knocked against the door before walking in where Teresa and Justin were talking. I saw Alex's bags on the floor already packed.

"You have a new dog?" Teresa asked as I smiled.

"Yeah, Alex does too," I was walking Coco on her leash as the woman ran her fingers against a towel.

"You bought her a dog?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, oh can you help my mom with all the stuff?"

"Wait the dog is staying here?" Teresa was watching me as I nodded but at no time did she protest.

"Okay now be quiet," I made it up the spiral steps and towards Alex's door. Usually I'd knock but I wanted to surprise her, but I guess she was extremely surprised when I opened the door.

"Stop I…" Alex was covering her chest as I giggled.

"Sorry baby, look what I have," I quickly bought Coco into the room before closing the door.

"You could of knocked."

"You could have had your door locked, so we're both at fault." I let Coco off her leash as she happily hopped up and down. Alex slid her shirt over her head before walking over towards her bed and sitting down.

"Is this your dog?"

"Our, but mostly yours," I told her as I walked over.

"Wait, what?" her room was the same as usual which made me smile because at least something in my life was staying the same.

"I bought her for you, well for us but…I'll tell you later."

"Is she a birthday gift?" Alex was smiling as Coco ran over and placed her head on Alex's lap giving her a look into her eyes. "Hi puppy."

"Coco, her name's Coco Russo-Torres, and its like she's our baby."

"Why is my name first?"

"What?"

"It should read Torres-Russo."

"Uh-no," I giggled.

"So do you like her?"

"Of course."

"Good because she's living here."

"Does my mom know?"

"Yeah, besides I'm always over here anyway, or I use to be so it makes more sense, but of course you can let her stay over my house whenever."

"Okay," Alex stood up.

"Plus I bought A LOT, of stuff…well with mom's wallet but whatever," I giggled as Alex nodded and made it over to her door.

"So Coco," I patted her head. "You'll live with Alex. But you know what, I think you've stole my heart from her." I heard the door click and my eyes trailed up as Alex made it over to me. She lowered herself against my lips as I giggled in her grip before I wrapped my arms around her neck. Times like this is when I was my happiest. I was slowly leaning back against the bed as my head hit the covers. Everything was smooth and soft which caused me to pull Alex on top of me more. Coco started to bark and I giggled as I felt Alex's tongue against my lips. A knock came to the door and Alex moaned before pulling back. I sat up and she moved away to get the door.

"Special delivery," Max called out to us as we began moving things into Alex's room. The food and unnecessary room stuff went into a closet downstairs but the pet bed, toys, and snacks went against Alex's bed, on her laptop desk and on her bookshelf.

"Mitchie lets go, you have to get up early." I sighed and went over to the archway where Alex was leaning.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she didn't kiss me goodbye, and honestly I think if I would have kissed her I would of asked to stay over. But she did playfully hit my butt as I went down the hall and I looked back at her as she grinned. I placed my left index and middle finger up as it made a v-shape and pointed to my eyes and then Alex's.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too, I love you too Coco," I yelled as I made it down the stairs.

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now my typing laptop ONLY lets me type now and it won't let me get on the internet so I have to use my DELL for the internet stuff, huh. Class in the morning, goodnight.**


	3. Studio Drama

** Okay I'm soooo sorry for those who reminded me about the mix up on the last chapter thanks, usually I check but I think school has made me excited. Anyway enjoy the next chapter, and look I updated quicker then a week ha-ha, but not by much. This was post able about three days ago.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I can hear something going off but right now I can't make out what it is. Its sweet and low and I can feel myself drifting off into a deeper sleep. But just before I fall back into slumber I hear a vice echoing through the room.

"We we're both young when I first saw you,

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there

On the balcony in summer air, see the lights see the party…"

I open my eyes and yawn as I stretch. Its my radio playing as I hit it as it rings next to my bed and that's when my heart starts to happily race. Today is the day that me and Alex are heading to California, I smile brightly and hop out of bed, flicking on my table lamp and running into my closest pulling out a sun dress. I don't even think about taking a shower, although I did take one less then seven hours ago before I went to bed. I pull on my dress of a dark green and slide my white flip flops on before I pull a brush up and run it through my hair. My heart is racing and I can't believe I'm picking out my music today. I run over to my phone which is sitting on the edge of my bed and I pull it up dialing the easiest number my brain will never forget.

"…umm..hello…ah."

"Alex get up its six thirty, come on get up, my mom and I will be there at seven," I hang up the phone without making sure that the girl actually got up and I ran over to my suit cases and pulled them into the hall. Of course it was dark and as I was dragging the bags along I felt like even though I knew how many steps it took before I was on the landing I was going to fall. I stopped and flicked on the hall light to my left. The entire hallway up and downstairs lit up casting a dim and calming yellow light through the house. I left my bags where they were and ran down the stairs happily and into the kitchen grabbing a donut and a juice from the fridge,

"MOM, DAD, WAKE UP!" I yelled from where I was, which was at least seven rooms and a floor away from my parents but I did hear shifting after I called to them. I was excited, that I couldn't deny. The sun wasn't even up yet and I felt like I had all the energy in the world to spare.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

"What am I supposed to do with you?" I was dressed and ready staring down at the deep set of blue eyes that Coco was giving me. She didn't make any noise. I was sitting on my bed with one leg under me and the other one hanging off the side as Coco sat in front of me with her head slanted.

"You think that's cute?" I asked as she lowered her head. I think she knew I was leaving but I didn't know if she was staying here or going with Mitchie and I, but I didn't feel right leaving a new puppy home with my mom and brothers, or my dad for that matter.

"Don't you think Russo should go last? I mean its more dominate then Torres right? I mean, I just never seen me taking Mitchie's last name….EVER. I mean, well…" I was staring at Coco who somehow between my conversation shifted to her side wanting me to pat her, which I did. I was waiting for Mitchie and her mom for a while now. I was shaking inside, so excited to make it to California without the drama of going there with a class on a trip.

"You know Mitchie and I didn't have a anniversary or anything, well I mean it should be coming up, in a month or two but its best to do something while we're out of town. I mean we're not married or anything, we're only seventeen but…," I pulled my leg from under me and laid on my back as my fingers still went through the thick black coat of Coco's fur.

"I could….huh, I can't think of anything to do for her that I haven't done before. Oh I guess I should fill you in about us. So Mitchie's been in my life since we were kids and I don't know how but I've always wanted to protect her, to hold her, and I knew I never wanted her to get hurt. I guess I shouldn't be telling all of this to a dog but you seem like a great listener. Well….anyway, so Mitchie and I grew up together I guess as friends, but as we got older I guess she found out about me liking her, which I still don't know how she found out, I'm thinking it was a rat named mom." Coco shifted before barking.

"Shush. Okay so anyway Mitchie and I would always do these little things that we knew would make the other smile, or which would make things push the limits of our friendship, in a good way of course. Oh like on the cruise, that's where she finally gave in to me. But you're too young to know about that, but before the cruise, maybe a few days before that Mitchie and I went out for smoothies. I guess I was wearing some shorts and a top with my converse and Mitchie was in this light blue skirt with a thin white top, and her biking top was black so it shown through," I was smiling as I moved my hand that was once against Coco onto my stomach. "We were at the shop sitting on the same side of the table due to the fact that I moved her over and sat next to her. And she was nervous, you can tell when she's nervous because she always stutters her words, or my favorite, she pouts or whimpers. Anyway I don't know what made me pull up the courage to do what I did but I had my hand on my lap for a while…," I stopped speaking as Coco barked again.

"Shush, this is the good part. So I slowly placed my hand against Mitchie's lap and she didn't say anything at first but I saw her face slowly change to this red color before she swallowed her drink and faced me. Her eyes searched my face and I guess that's when I knew I truly had to make her mine. Great story huh?" Coco barked again as I sighed before sitting up. "You know that story kind of makes me want to hit on Mitchie, or do other things that I will not name in the present of a baby," I ran my finger against Coco's head. "I guess for that reason my name could go first because whatever she does she makes me fall for her." I heard a horn from outside so I quickly ran to my window. Seeing Mitchie was like a trigger to my body that sent shivers down my spine and tingles through every inch of me.

"Great, that story did take affect on me," I rolled my eyes and made it towards the room door before opening it as Coco followed me out. Her feet sounded delicate yet heavy against the wood floor and the steel spiral steps and yet I smiled as she went along. I opened the door for Mitchie who pointed to my bags.

"Kiss me," I told her as her eyes came to mine. She was staring at my face confused as her mom made it towards us. "Kiss me," I told her again as she pulled her fingers up to her lips and kissed them before placing them against my skin. I let Mitchie past as her mom came in for the bags.

"I can help," I told the woman but soon I saw her husband following right behind her. Coco was inching closer and closer towards the door. "Oh what about her?"

"She's coming too," Mitchie said as her mom nodded.

"Oh," I watched as her mom and dad went to the car with my bags before I pulled Mitchie's wrist and she came stumbling into me. I slowly walked her back into a wall placing my lips against hers as she knocked into a picture of me as a kid. The stupid younger me was staring all wide eyed at my actions so I moved Mitchie over away from it before sliding my hands against her thigh. She quickly gasped before a quiet moan escaped her lips as I moved my hand away from her leg and up to her waist. My hands held her in place up until the point when she gave another moan and I could feel the heat from her lips beat against my skin causing my heart to beat faster.

"GIRLS," my mom called to me from the spiral steps. I pulled back away from Mitchie as she covered her mouth and I knocked into my mom's bookshelf catching my dad's orange cat before it hit the floor. "I think I'm glad I'm not going to California," my mom came over to me as Mitchie's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"It was…"

"Here," my mom gave me an envelope which felt like it had money in it.

"Mom I can't take this."

"Alex I'm not letting you go to another state, thirty states between here without any backup money or anything. Take it," I watched her give the money to me again and I took it. I was going to put it in my laptop bag when I got to the car. Connie blew the horn from outside and I stepped up to my mom hugging her.

"See you girls in a few days," I nodded as Mitchie covered her face with one hand and held my arm with the other.

"See you soon Mrs. Russo,": her muffled voice escaped her fingers as I giggled. My mom trusted me, that's more then I could say for most parents. Mitchie and I made it to the car in the cool windy whether before laying against each other. Coco was busy looking out the window and watching the shifting scenery as I held Mitchie in my arms watching her play with my fingers. We were going to L.A. and we were going to be there alone until later on that night when her mom and dad would meet us.

"Just you and me," I whispered to Mitchie as she slid down into my lap, stretching her legs and curving them a bit before she looked up at me.

"Don't get any ideas miss kinky," she told me as I smiled.

"Oh trust me, I plan to do a lot of things to you."

"Shut up we're in the car with my parents."

"So, we're whispering."

"I don't care, it's weird. And nothing mildly sexual is going to happen."

"That's because its going to be major-ly sexual," I smiled at Mitchie before pushing my hair into one of my hands and leaning into Mitchie's face as I let my lips fall against hers. My heart was always right, it always moved so weirdly with her, like it was shifting as my feelings for Mitchie changed. I used to adore her but that turned into lust which turned into protection which turned into something else which went through all these changes, but it all came back to love. Every time.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips as she tapped my face with her nails. I pulled back a bit.

"I love you too."

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom and dad went with me to do everything as Alex sat watching the bags and Coco, but after that we were at the terminal for security. My mom was hugging me hard as I rolled my eyes and watched the clock tick. My dad already said his goodbye's and see you later's that my mom should have did what he did. But no she's hugging me and kissing my hair and embarrassing me in the airport.

"I'll be right on the next flight to L.A.," she whispered.

"I know mom."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I know mom."

"Don't cut your phone off on the plane."

"Um, I don't want to crash…we have to go," I slowly plucked my mom away from me as a woman in a dark blue suit came up next to me and Alex so she could tag Coco, although she was riding on the plane with us. The security area was pretty wide and white. There was four lines we could go through, all with walk through scanners or tray scanners and these other things. I felt a bit weird walking towards one of the officer's in the place. Even though I didn't do anything wrong it felt like I did. I slid my shoes off and placed them in a tray and took Alex's laptop and put it into a different one. Some lady took Coco through with her before she gave her back to Alex and once we were ready to head to the plane we made it away from the security area.

"I will not get use to this," Alex told me as I agreed as we made it down a long moving walk-way and towards our plane gate. It was already opened and Class-A passengers were already moving on.

"So we're sitting in first class, I think they've boarded," I pulled Alex along with me and towards the front past tons of people as a woman scanned our tickets and we made it into first class. It felt weird passing the people already seated just to walk up towards a thick blue curtain that closed off first class from coach. I made it to my seat up towards the front before sitting down, Alex's seat was a bit spaced from mine and Coco's was on the other side next to some other dog. I didn't want to think about the flight, I hated flying, that was something I feared for a long time so as I sat in my seat I closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about the flight.

* * *

"Miss Torres," there was a guy in a black suit, his spiky blonde hair running about three inches into the air as he help up a sigh with my name on it.

"Hi," I waved to the guy as he signaled someone to grab our bags. I was iffy about it since I didn't know the guy and the fact that he could be a L.A. conman that heard of me or something was…I rolled my eyes and tried to calm down. Alex and I followed him outside and towards a long black limo with tinted windows.

"Here call my mom for me please," I was staring into the distance as I handed Alex my phone and lifted Coco into my arms as we made it into the vehicle. The seats were a white leather with small symbols going through them. Further towards the front was a wide screen TV and a stainless steel mini fridge, above it a mini bar with different shaped glasses and a box wrapped in gold paper with a red bow across it. Once the door to the limo closed Alex smiled at me.

"I can't believe this is happening," I was moving towards the TV as the small separation window went down a bit.

"Miss Torres on behalf of CR Records we have a little gift for you on the bar, we will be arriving at the Hilton in less then ten minutes. My name is Thomas but you can call me Mr.T or Mr. Thomas or…"

"What's your first name? I cut the man off as his eyes met mine in the mirror.

"Um, Noah, but usually.."

"So Noah, how long have you been a driver?" I guess he wasn't used to people calling him by his name. He seemed like he was in his late twenties but his green eyes sparkled.

"I'm a part time driver actually, but I've been doing this for a year now. Acting classes cost a lot. Hey I heard you're the new singer for CR Records, that must feel amazing. So what type of things do you sing?" I pressed my back against the seat closest to Noah's seat as he drove.

"I don't know, I mean, I sing stuff."

"Stuff?" Noah giggled before running his fingers through his hair. "You sing country? Classical?"

"You can sing classical?" I asked him as Alex moved along on the side of me, I saw her hair flash by as I faced her. She was plucking at the box Noah told me about.

"So who's this?"

"Alex," I faced Alex who was staring at me. Then she went back to plucking at her box.

"So, Alex, how do you feel about Mitchie's record deal?"

"What's in this box?" Alex pushed her arm against mine almost causing me to fall.

"I don't know. They don't tell me anything, I'm just the driver."

"O-o-okay," Alex pushed the ribbon off the box before opening it, inside sat a necklace with a eighth note as the pendent.

"Welcome to L.A. and here's the Hilton," Noah stopped the limo and moved out before Alex slid the necklace over my head. I rolled my eyes as we both made it back towards the door where Coco was laying. I rapped my fingers against her leash before clicking it onto her collar and climbing from the car. Noah was grabbing bags and handing them to the bellhop as I gazed across the street. In the distance was the Hollywood sign, towards us were tons of cars and buildings and people passing by that seemed to be in a hurry.

"Miss Torres…"

"Mitchie," I told Noah.

"Mitchie, I'll be back to pick you up in a hour to take you too the studio so settle in and I'll be back soon.

"Okay," I smiled pulling Alex's fingers into mine before we made it inside. The Hilton had tall ceilings and golden walls with red furniture and chandeliers sparkling above a few areas. I was smiling the entire time. I think this was the longest time since I went back home that I wasn't paying attention to Alex. Actually, her fingers weren't in mine anymore. I turned to see where she'd gone and she was walking to me with the room keys.

* * *

Alex's P.O.V

Once Mitchie and I made it into the room, with Coco of course and our bags were in the room I closed the door and stood against it. There was a huge space with couches in front of me in a delicate red color, to my left was the kitchen, and to my right the first bathroom. As I moved along the hotel room I saw two other halls.

"This is a lot of space," I called out noticing Mitchie was no where to be seen. I feel like the plane ride sent her into a mute Alex mode, because I can't remember her saying anything to me since we got from the plane. I went down the white hall, it held paintings of oceans and forests. I could hear Coco's feet behind me, she was sniffing the floor. The first room in the hall which was across from another bathroom was a area with a view of a empty lot with movie like trailers sitting in it. I moved passed as Coco ran and laid in the bed. I found Mitchie standing against one large window that reached from one end of the wall to the next from the ceiling to the floor. She was on her knees on a white bed with her fingers pressed against the glass and her nose grazing it. The room had the bed in the middle, a closed off bathroom to the right and a TV against one of the walls with a couch under it, as well as a small table and foot rest.

"If this is a perk for working with CR Records, I'm excited for you." Mitchie faced me before making it to the end of the bed on her knees.

"This feels so unreal."

"Well," I moved up to her, "Its real, its happening, its here."

"Yeah," her arms slowly came across my shoulders as I noticed the Hollywood sign out the window.

"This is an amazing view!"

"So I'm not amazing enough to look at?" she asked as I faced her.

"Of course you are, but I think the Hollywood sign looks better." I giggled and joked before Mitchie leant into me. Her lips came against mine, perfect, slow, and smooth. Her arms wrapped around my neck tighter bringing us in closer. I placed my left hand against her waist before brushing my fingers across her cheek with the other. I could feel Mitchie pulling me towards her, but I knew if I fell on top of her I was going to hurt either me, or her. I don't know how she did it but she shifted a bit before pulling away from me, moving her legs, and then pulling me back into her before I came crashing on top of her. Her hands were now tangled in my hair, our lips still locked against the other's as I felt her legs move up my sides. I knew she was about to wrap her legs around me but this was a very kinky Mitchie I was dealing with.

I took a quick breath when I pulled back only to have her nibble on the bottom of my lip. My body was getting warm and my mind was turning blank. Mitchie seemed to hungrily nibble against my skin before I tried to lift myself off of her a bit, but she wasn't having it. Our lips were once again together before our tongues were tangled, and wrestling together for dominance. I don't know what was getting into Mitchie but soon I felt her fingers gripping small sections of my hair.

"Knock, knock Mitchie Torres," I froze as a voice echoed from the hall. Mitchie focused on my eyes before I moved away from her.

"It hasn't been a hour," I pried myself completely away helping Mitchie up as she pressed her dress down.

"Mitchie…," hey its time to go.

"What?" Mitchie and I were staring at a hotel person. Neither one of us knew who it was but it was obviously some hired help.

"Um, Noah is downstairs, he got the time wrong and you have to be at the studio in less then twenty minutes," the man waved for us to follow him. I faced Mitchie before she rolled her eyes and pulled my hand in hers. I swear things were happening oddly. I mean Mitchie never pulled my hair, what the hell was that about? Once we made it to the hotel door I faced Coco.

"Wait I can't leave her here," I snapped my fingers as Coco rushed over to me.

* * *

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex and I were at the record station sitting in the so called green room for about thirty minutes already. The green room was actually a powdered blue color with fake green trees in every corner. One couch, which we were sitting against, was made with black leather, and above it were strobe lights, turned off of course, and a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling. Coco was sleeping next to the tree near the door.

"This is boring," I heard Alex say.

"Well I'm sorry, take Coco for a walk while I see what's up."

"Fine."

"You're really going to let me do this alone?"

"You're going to have to do this sooner or late by yourself, and plus if you really want me to listen to all the boring CD single talk then.."

"Just walk the dog," I waved the girl away as she pressed her lips against my cheek before she lifted Coco into her arms. I watched as she left before a tall guy around six feet in a blue suit came into the room.

"Mitchie Torres?" he asked as I nodded. "I'm Steven Clark, executive manager of CR Records, follow me."

"So I thought I was seeing Mark Costello."

"Oh you are, but I thought I'd tell you about your schedule for today."

"Schedule?"

"Yes, so from five to seven you'll be picking a few songs that can stand alone as a single. From seven to eight it'll be dinner time, from eight until eleven we'll be doing what we call a sort of show of talent. We do this for all of our new talents. It's a closed show of maybe three hundred people, they'll be listening to your vocals and…"

"Wait, so are you telling me I have a mini-concert tonight?"

"Well its more like four songs, you'll sing the one from the Final Jam, and three that you pick today."

"I can't work that fast, I mean…I thought I wasn't working on a song until a few weeks from now."

"The thing is," Steven stopped and reached for a black doorknob. "It's better to start off as fast as you can then to wait until your talent is dried up."

"My singing isn't going to dry up."

"But you won't be young forever."

"What…"

"Send her in," I heard a guy over the loud speaker. Steven opened the door and I was afraid to walk in at first.

"It's Mark," Steven said as I nodded and made it into the room. Mark was in the middle of a room with his hand extended out to me. There was a round table next to him with ton of papers and a large window on the far wall. I shook his hand and sat a few seats away from him.

"Mitchie my girl, here are at least five hundred songs for you to choose as a first single."

"Who, five hundred?"

"I've heard you hit a few high notes but I want to see which songs fits your voice, just belt a tune from each chorus."

"Wait, you want me to try out five hundred songs?"

"That's all we have for today. Tomorrow you'll have to be here around ten so we can try out a few more songs…"

"How many is a few?" I was excited but my heart began racing.

"Um, maybe five hundred more."

"And that's it right?"

"Well you'll be in the parade at Disneyland tomorrow around three and again at seven, and between then you'll perform a few songs. That's not a problem is it?"

"Well no but, I kind of wanted to spend time with Alex."

"Oh yes the girl from the hotel with the dog. You can spend the weekend with your friend, we just need to get a few things sorted out okay."

"Wait, will I be busy for these three days I'm here? And how can I have a weekend with her if…"

"We want you back here Monday for a few interviews."

"What? Oh look I.."

"Mitchie you signed a contract, you want to sing right?"

"Yeah I do but…"

"Trust me it'll all be worth it in the long run."

"I know."

"Okay so we have to work on your image Monday when you come back into town and maybe sometime in the next few months you can come and move into LA."

"Whoa, look I…I can't leave Alex again, it wasn't in our plans."

"She can still be a supportive friend right? I mean she wants the best for you right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed before pulling the stack of sings near me.

**So yeah I lose interest in stuff fast, I mean I go on curves and think about other stories. Anyway Mean Girls is on, also I'm babysitting but I'm trying to update Her Brown Eyes.**


	4. Getting to Sleep

** Sorry for the wait. You guys should scold me and I bet I'd post more. Anyway enjoy.**

I watched Mitchie for most of the night on stage. She did amazing during her performances and her mom and dad came to see her last one before we went back to the hotel. Coco was with Connie and Mitchie's dad and we were now back in our room talking about the night.

"I can't move," Mitchie told me. She was spread across the bed with her eyes closed. I stood on the side of the bed closest to her brushing my hair before shaking my head.

"Well you did an amazing performance."

"Yeah, well this feels amazing."

"Mitch you're just laying there."

"Its one o'clock and I have to be back at the studio at ten."

"I was excited for you but now it feels as if we won't get a chance to do anything together."

"I'm sorry, hey I'll record a few songs and then we could go to the beach, I heard that Malibu has an amazing beach," she finally opened her eyes as I tilted my head and crawled onto the bed. She still didn't move.

"Mitch I doubt that your new record family will let that happen."

"Who cares, I haven't spent time with you really."

"Yeah, we're spending time together now."

"But what could we possible do at one in the morning?"

"Oh so you want to do something?" I sat up moving towards Mitchie as she watched me.

"What are you thinking Alex?"

"I'm thinking," I climbed across her before hovering above her with my palms pressed against the bed with one knee on the right of her body and the other one on the left, "we could play a little game."

"I'm tired. Dancing and singing for more then an hour straight makes me weak and tired," one lonely yawn escapes her lips and I find myself smiling down at her. Her black hair is spread out across the pillow like a halo while her body calls to me.

"But I'm not tired. I walked the dog, that was the highlight of my night besides watching you on stage moving your hips, and if it wasn't for so many people in that place…trust me something was going to happen."

"Oh don't you even think about doing anything tonight Alex."

"Well I'm past thinking about it," I leveled myself above the girl before sitting up.

"I'm serious, I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll just pout until you give in, come on, give in, come on."

"I'm not a dog," she finally let out a giggle as I ran my fingers through her hair, brushing small strands from her face before she sucked in some air. She closed her eyes again so I decided to lower myself and kiss her cheek. I could feel her smile as I pressed my lips against her nose.

"Okay, Alex stop."

"You don't really want me to," I brushed my lips against her chin as the sheets rustled. I knew she was finally moving from her flat position, which she was in, for about thirty minutes. I pressed my lips against hers before her fingers fell against my arms. I tried moving my tongue against her lips but she refused to let me go any further. I could feel her pushing up on me, so I pressed my lips against hers as hard as I could and just when she was about to let out a moan my tongue went in for the kill. I giggled as Mitchie pushed up on me and I climbed off of her and rolled to the side before sitting up.

"You're no fun," I whine as she raises an eyebrow. She sits up and stares at me, or glares, whichever way you look at it.

"I told you I'm tired."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Yeah I can see that, you're kinky."

"Oh sure. We can speak of these things but not act on them," I was loving the fact that she kept a calm straight face while I was joking around.

"We're in a hotel room."

"That didn't stop us before."

"Actually that didn't stop you before." Once she said that I stopped giggling and sighed. I tilted my head a bit as she crawled off and went to put on her pajamas. She didn't have to bring up old stuff, I was happy looking into the future. She came back into the room in a black nightgown.

"Seriously Mitchie?" I was staring at her as she focused on me confused.

"What?"

"That's the shortest thing I've ever seen you in."

"That's because technically it's a top, I'm too tired to search through my suitcase for anything else."

"And you want to wear that and have me not toughing you?"

"What? Shut up, no touching, we're going to sleep."

"We are?" I asked watching her pull pillows onto the floor from next to me.

"Yes, we are."

"Okay so after happy fun time we'll go to sleep?"

"W-what? Alex," Mitchie hit me with one of the pillows before pulling it onto the floor. She climbed under the sheets after tossing the cover mainly on my side.

"But this will be the only time I get to spend with you," I was talking and tossing the blanket on the floor before peeling back the sheet. Mitchie's gown, or top or whatever it was… slid up a bit.

"We're going to sleep." She turned onto her side away from me.

"Who's cutting off the light?"

"You."

"Me? You won't give up anything so I'm not cutting off the light."

"Are you losing your mind?" Mitchie sat back up facing me inward.

"No, I'm just being rational. I feel like we're a married couple and you're the chick that always says she's always tired."

"Okay Alex stop being funny...this isn't funny."

"It's not," I sighed and began laying down and as I thought my head was going to land on a pillow I was wrong. Mitchie moved my pillow from behind me so as I hit the mattress she hit my stomach with it.

"Go cut off the light."

"Why me? You were the last one up?" I focused on Mitchie's blank expression before she let a small smile play across her face.

"Oh no, you're not tricking me into cutting that light off, forget it," I pulled my pillow away from her and laid back down as she scoffed and climbed from the bed. She was seriously about to cut the light off and I was the one sexually frustrated because of her hip movements in that freaking venue not too long ago. I pushed myself off the bed and ran for the light switch as Mitchie tried flicking it off but I gently pulled her back.

"Okay to be fair if I cut off the light then I should get a treat."

"I'm not rewarding you for cutting off the light, I'm right here."

"So. If I cut off the light you have to take off your shirt."

"Alex I'm not taking off my clothes."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not," I moved away from Mitchie as she did a bit of a giggle before she stared at me. "You're serious?"

"You don't seem sleepy to me."

"That's because you're acting so stupid," she giggled watching me inch over towards the light switch. "Alex stop because you will seriously hurt yourself, I will run and you will trip over stuff or fall on the floor like you usually do."

"So you're an Alex expert?" I asked as I stood by the wall and Mitchie straightened her pj shirt a bit.

"I'm serious," she giggled one last time before sucking in air and giving me a stern look, "I'm serious."

"You're serious about what?"

"What?" she repeated, "I'm serious that I'm sleepy."

"So you're sleepy but not tired?"

"What? You're confusing me."

"Good," I flicked the light switch off. The room went from being completely bright to pitch dark. The curtains were closed.

"Smooth move," Mitchie let out before I heard her crash against something. I let out a laugh. "Cut the light back on."

"Nope. Hey lets play a game." I did my best to creep across the floor quietly.

"No, I want the light on."

"Then you have to play," I moved my hands forward hoping to knock into either the bed or Mitchie. "Say something Mitch."

"This is stupid."

"Well at least you said something."

"Who makes a completely black hotel room?"

"Um, people who want to sleep," I knew Mitchie was in front of me because she was humming to herself in an almost angry manner and I stayed quiet.

"Alex, please cut on the light." I wanted to giggle at Mitchie's demand but I only reached forward towards her. My hands landed on her smooth skin as her voice echoed into the air as she screeched. I pulled back before I heard Mitchie slam against something.

"Baby I'm so-so sorry, what did you hit?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know what I touched."

"You touched me."

"I did? Oh…where?"

"Shut up and cut on the light." I saw a small shimmer of light before a silhouette of Mitchie came into view. She was standing in front of the large picture window with the curtain stuffed in her hand.

"Alex I see you, go cut on the light, please."

"Fine," I moved towards the wall again before clicking on the light. I saw the end table that use to be near the bed on the floor. Mitchie didn't look too happy when I faced her.

"So did you knock that over?' I asked as she moved away from the curtain and onto the bed.

"Look what you made me do," she ran her fingers over her left leg, slowly raising her shirt until it stopped near the top of her thigh. I could barley see anything from where I was so I ran over to the bed, and slid onto it before crawling over to Mitchie.

"Let me see," I ran my hand over hers before pushing her hand away and letting my fingers rest on her thigh. A small bruise no bigger then my thumb was making itself appear on her leg.

"Thanks a lot Alex."

"Sorry, I just wanted your loving."

"Shut up," Mitchie hit my head before moving her leg under the sheet and sighing. "Can we finally go to sleep."

"I guess….you know we really aren't going to be able to spend time together tomorrow. I just don't want you to get you hopes up," Mitchie kept her eyes on mine before I stared up at the ceiling. "I think this is going to be the start of a very hard relationship."

"Our relationship isn't hard." She told me.

"I know. But you're going to be busy with you album thing and I'm going to be home doing what?"

"You can come back to LA with me."

"Mitch this is your thing, besides I think Justin's right."

"Right about what?"

"Nothing," I moved from the bed and carried myself for the last time to the light. I flicked it off and with the dim flashes from cars outside the curtain I made it next to Mitchie before laying down.

"Music is music, you'll always be in my life Alex."

"Um hum," I faintly sighed as Mitchie pressed her head against my shoulder. "If that's what you're talking about."

"Goodnight."

"And we're ending the conversation?" She asked as I nodded.

**Okay so I was kind of watching TV at the end of this so I forgot where I was going. Anyway I knew this is two weeks late the next chapter will be up tomorrow. That was is already written.**


	5. These Plans Suck

** I'm catching up with my updates. I have so many one shots that I need to finish and post, so expect them soon.**

I can feel the heat against my face from the sun but I refuse to open my eyes. I want to move, I really do, but I feel like sleeping a bit longer. I can hear a small rustling noise beside me. I image its Mitchie.

"Mitch stop moving," I let the words fall from my lips softly before the rustling stops. I let a smile play across my face, but it starts again.

"Mitch I mean it, quit it." I lift my hand and swat the side of the bed where Mitchie was, but my fingers landed against fur before I silent whimper came out. I sat up quickly opening my eyes to spot Coco staring at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I run my fingers across her fur before I shift my eyes across the room. The blinds are open wide, the streets are full of life and I can't see Mitchie anywhere.

"MITCH COME HERE," I call out before tossing the sheets away from my leg. I wonder what time Mitchie's parents came by. Wait, weren't they suppose to take Mitchie to the recording studio. I face the clock which reads noon.

"Great she left me here, she didn't even try to wake me," I move from the bed and towards the hallway, moving towards the large opening area. There were two chairs that sat apart in black with a table in the middle. And since we were on the top floor a skylight sparkled above the room letting the sun it. Coco was right behind me watching my ever move.

"Are you hungry?" I ask the puppy as she looks away from me and trots toward the kitchen.

"I guess that's a yes." I follow the dog as she stops and sits near the sink. Everything is black and stainless steal. "Ooo fancy. So what do you want to eat? Puppy chow, the dry kind," I made a face as if it was nasty, "or the wet kind that actually looks good," I flashed the dog a can. She barked before I nodded. "Wet food is better if I do say so myself."

After placing the food and water onto the floor I hear my phone ringing. I leave Coco where she is to head back into the room and answer the thing.

"Hello?" I don't glance at the number.

"So how's LA going?" Its Justin.

"Okay I guess."

"You don't sound okay. Where's Mitchie?"

"At the studio," I look around the room to make sure she was actually gone, "I assume."

"Oh. So what did you guys do?"

"Why do you care so much," I was smiling as my brother mumbled.

"I don't know, you were just so Mitchie this, Mitchie that all summer so now that she's back…"

"Its still about Mitchie. Look I have to call her but um, I guess I'll see you when I get home tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

"Bye," after Justin and I got off the phone I dialed Mitchie's cell which continued to go to voicemail. I called at least six times before I decided to get dressed and make my way to the studio. Coco was done with her food so she ran into the room and laid across the bed as I went to shower. I was dressed in under thirty minutes in my jeans and a black top as I stuffed my hair in a ponytail.

"Lets go Coco, we're going to find Mitchie," I clipped the leash onto the puppy and grabbed the room key before making it out into the main hall and down the stairs.

"So this is fun right? Getting left at the hotel," I didn't know why I was talking to the puppy as if she was going to agree with me. Outside the sun was beaming down hard, the air was stuffy and thick and cars were going everywhere.

"Hey um is there anyone here that can take me to the CR Record studio?" I asked the first bellhop guy on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Hey Bill," the boy clicked his fingers from the guy towards me before he waved me over. I nodded before lifting Coco into my arms, her fur brushing against my chin, as I went towards a hotel car and climbed in. The guy hopped in before saying.

"Where to?"

"CR Records."

"Wow really? Are you the new artist they were hyping up last night?"

"No. Wait, so is it like a big deal or something that this company is already trying to put their new artist out?"

"Well they always make it a big deal. Last night one of my buddies went to the show and he said the girl was hot." I cringed at how the guy was talking about Mitchie. I mean I get that she's hot, but hearing other people say it didn't make me want to jump in and agree. "So did you go to the show last night?"

"Um, yeah," I was thinking about lying but I wanted to see where this conversation was going.

"So did you like get a autograph and stuff, hey how did she sound? I bet she's gonna be a hit…"

"Um are you going to drive?" We were still in the parking spot.

"Oh yeah," he finally started the car as I let Coco rub her nose against the window.

"Well you know you need permission to get into the CR gates right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So am I dropping you off so you can walk in or am I driving you all the way?"

"I'll walk from the gate," I watched as the palm trees flashed by as we drove. People were out walking their dogs or sun bathing on their front lawns. As sights became familiar I sat up. We stopped at the front gate of different music and movie studios as I climbed out.

"Thanks, bill the room," I told the guy as Coco hopped from the car and ran towards the gate and under the blockade.

"COCO," I ran after the dog as guards did the same and I stopped at the small white booth out front.

"Name?"

"Mitchie Torres, well I mean Alex Russo who's with Mitchie Torres," the guy nodded before flipping through a book. "Oh come on my dog is in there, as you can clearly see," the guy faced Coco who went into the CR studio with some guy.

"Okay, okay, go through miss Russo."

"Thank you," I ran under the blockade, ignoring the guy who wanted to hand me a tag. I couldn't believe I was running after a puppy who knew where she was going. I didn't notice how many TV show lots were next to the music studio. I saw a few kids walking out onto the lot towards golf carts so I stopped running to let them pass. My hear was beating fast. My phone was vibrating in my pocket so I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Alex?" It was some guy.

"Um, yes," I answered. It was from Mitchie's phone.

"Mitchie Torres must be in the zone while recording and we were notified that you came onto the lot, and we have the small dog here with her parents. If you'd like to stay on the lot for a few hours we'd appreciate it because she has a few more singles to go over."

"Wait who is this?"

"This is Mitchie's new artist manager Jacob Jones. You can come in and get a pass for the lot if you'd like or if you want company we have a few interns to take you on a tour."

"I don't want to go on a tour of the lots. How long will recording take? I mean you're saying a few more hours but she's been here since ten and we were heading to the beach today."

"It doesn't seem like Mitchie will have time for the beach on her schedule, its pretty compact."

"Okay but when will she be able to actually see me today?"

"Um," the guy moved away from the phone and I could hear Mitchie's voice faintly echoing in a tune. "So she'll be done recording at three and she'll be going to lunch with a few of us here until five and then she should be done with everything around seven."

"Put Mitchie on the phone," I told the guy as he tried to say something to me. "Put Mitchie on the phone," I said again as he clicked the phone off. I was shocked. I mean okay he answered her phone but he hung up on me as well. I saw a girl walk out of the CR studio gazing around for something or someone. I moved past a few people and towards the door as the girl stepped in front of me. She was a brunette around Mitchie's height, who wore a ruffled skirt and bright green top.

"Hi I'm Mackenzie, you're Alex right?" the girl was smiling at me as I looked away.

"Sure, whatever," I tried stepping around her but she continued to move as I did.

"Look we can't let you in." she pointed towards the red recording light, "but I can accompany you until three."

"Why? Mitchie can't see me until seven."

"Yes that's true but…"

"Move," I pushed the girl over a bit before opening the door. I saw Mitchie's mom laying across a couch with Coco in her lap and Mitchie's dad sipping on a coke walking back and forth across the room.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked as Connie faced me.

"Alex she has to record, you can't interrupt."

"Yeah but they're telling me I can't see her until seven, and what douche bag let some guy answer her phone?" I was waiting for anyone to say something but soon I saw a guy in a black suit walk into the room. The girl from outside made it over to me as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alex correct? I'm Jacob, Mitchie's manager, I see you've met our intern Mackenzie."

"I don't care for her," I don't know why I was feeling a bit pissed but then again they were going back and forth with me trying to keep me away from Mitchie, or at least that's how I felt.

"Miss Russo we're only trying to get things out of the way now so when Mitchie comes back into town she doesn't have to do all of this."

"Well I'm not sure I want her to do this anymore." I crossed my arms as the guy looked between me and her parents.

"Its not your decision, and we've signed a contract."

"I don't like you," I told the guy as the intern tried to grab my arm. "Get this girl away from me, I want to talk to Mitchie, and if I can't talk to her in the next ten minutes, I'll make sure she doesn't come back."

"Alex," Connie stood up and came over to me. She made me face her as I sighed. "What are you so angry about?"

"I'm not angry about anything, but I am a little pissed that everyone is trying to keep my girlfriend away from me," I moved away from the woman as the red light above the other door went off. Jacob was staring at me silently now before he waved me towards the back. I moved passed him and towards the back as I saw Mitchie in the hall with headphones across her neck. She was clearly recording. She was in a bright yellow sundress with her hair in curls laying across her shoulders. I didn't even know what I wanted to say to her, I was kind of making a scene for no reason. I made it over to her and grabbed her hand as she stared at me confused.

"How could you not wake me up this morning? And what's with that guy answering your phone?"

"What guy?" she looked over my shoulder. "Oh Jacob, I gave my phone to my dad, but…I..Alex what's going on?"

"I kind of made a scene for no reason," I smiled at her before letting her hand go.

"You didn't."

"Well, I didn't hear from you, and you didn't wake me up, and they're trying to keep me out of the studio so I can hang with some girl."

"What girl?" Mitchie's eyes grew wide.

"Some Mackenzie girl, so this is what a recording room looks like," I gazed into a large picture window as Mitchie stepped up to me. "So we can't go to the beach?"

"We should be able to."

"They told me you wont be out of here until seven."

"What? I doubt that. We can go out for lunch in three hours."

"Huh, I guess. Mitchie keep your phone with you."

"Okay," she pressed her lips against my cheek before I rolled my eyes and she giggled. Jacob was still staring at up before Mitchie sighed and pulled her headphones over her ears again. I stumbled towards the guy snatching Mitchie's phone from his hand and walking back to give it to her.

"I don't like your new manager," I said it quickly before moving back out towards her parents.

"Mackenzie, keep her company," Jacob told me as we made it out onto the lot. Coco sat in the place with Connie.

"So, is Mitchie like…your girlfriend, girlfriend, or a friend that's a girl?"

"We're not friends Mackenzie, I mean me and you, so its none of your business."

"So I'll take that as a yes. You know CR hasn't had one gay or lesbian artist yet, or if they have no one finds out about it. Which means your girlfriend is the first one."

"What joy."

"They aren't going to let it happen you know, the entire thing between you two. They're strict."

"What thing?"

"You two going together."

"They bought Mitchie's talent, not her life."

"They might as well have her life since they'll be dictating it."

"So what are you a intern for?" I ignored the girl as we both sat in one of those golf carts. She was the one about to drive it.

"Well I want to sing but then again I don't have money to do that, so they're paying for me to make a demo."

"You must not be that good," I joked but the girl rolled her eyes and moved towards a studio with the tag "Lot 8" on the side of it. "What do you sing? Pop? Rock?"

"Country and pop. They seem to want Mitchie to sing a variety of like Pop, Rock, Country, and maybe some R&B."

"Ha-ha, that girl has no soul," I giggled as Mackenzie shook her head. "I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To lot 8, they're filming something today and I thought that'd keep your attention until three. Unless you want to roam the lots with me. Or we can go off the lot and get some ice-cream, or we could just…"

"Mackenzie right?"

"Yeah."

"I just want time to fly by, so whatever will get three to come faster."

"Okay," she smiled faintly before parking the golf cart. "I heard you wanted to go to the beach, we can get some ice-cream and walk the few blocks there." I climbed from the cart with Mackenzie right behind me. We moved across the pavement towards the front gate as I sighed.

"I guess that'll be fine. Besides it is three hours we're talking about."

** So I'm getting back into the story which is awesome. My spring break is in the next four days so I'm excited for that. The Sims3 has been distracting me but I'm getting back into my writing which is awesome. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	6. Rain

**So I updated. I'm getting back into the story. TGTSP will be over when I post the last chapter in at least two days. Anyway enjoy.**

After Mackenzie and I grabbed some sundaes we made our way to the beach. The ice-cream was melting as fast as we were eating it. There were a few people on the street now with many of them in cars.

"So how long have you been an intern for CR?" I asked as I dipped my spoon into the cool liquid of two scoops of vanilla ice-cream.

"About four months. Since summer I suppose. I guess if I would of went to that Camp Rock camp I wouldn't be here right now," Mackenzie ran her tongue slowly across her chocolate cone as her green eyes flashed over to my brown ones. I faced the sound of rustling water. There seemed to be no end to people on the local beach.

"Well this sucks," I sighed as the girl grabbed my arm and tugged me back a few inches before she placed her finger towards some rocks.

"No one goes over there, its not the beach but its close to it," I watched as the girl let me go and made her way in the direction she decided to head in. I hesitated for a while before following. The rocks were close enough to the waves where the tips would get hit by the water and it would splash gently into the air. Mackenzie sat close to the edge, removing her sandals and having the waves brush against her feet. I sat further back trying to engulf what was left of the once cool liquid in my bowl.

"Do you think Mitchie is going to like LA?" Mackenzie asked quickly.

"What do you mean like it?"

"Well," she faced me as the wind began tossing her hair in her face, "sooner or later she's going to have to move to LA, its like a birth given right to celebrities."

"We never made plans to move here," I slid my bowl over towards the girl's shoes and sliding a bit towards her.

"Do you think she'll move here without you?"

"What? No. We've been together for as long as I can remember. Well at least we've been friends for a long time. Mitchie knows to talk to me about things like this."

"Oh. Well since I work for CR I want you to know that things are going to get tougher from here."

"What do you mean?" I was trying to understand the girl. Her hair was getting a bit curly as she removed it from her face and placed it behind her ears. Her green eyes seemed to be the perfect color against the blue ocean and light blue sky.

"Well fans for one. CR gets records out within a few weeks, but Mitchie's did a few decent songs to make a CD come out as early as next week. Then she'll have to go and do interviews and a lot of other boring things that you wouldn't want to go on. Its hard to keep long distance relationships, I should know."

"You left someone?"

"What?" She smiles before shaking her head in disagreement. "Hey you want to swim?"

"No thanks. Besides I don't have a swimsuit."

"Neither do I." I could hear something that wasn't quite clear in my head say something over and over. I looked away from Mackenzie before sighing.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, maybe two something."

"We should get back."

"Oh…..right," Mackenzie stood and slid on her shoes as we grabbed our phones as small rain clods hovered over the skies.

"Well this looks fun."

"So how long have you and Mitchie been dating?"

"I don't know," I kicked a few rocks as a drip of water hit my face.

"You don't know?"

"Well maybe six months, trust me, they've been six VERY long months."

"Oh. So how long have you guys known each other?"

"Too long," I was tired of answering questions. I closed my eyes for a quick second at a stop light and once I reopened them rain began tricking from the sky. I loved the way the sun hid as the cool liquid ran down my arm. Mackenzie was watching me amazed by something before she spread her fingers out to her sides. We might of looked like some crazed girls, but I loved the fact that the rain was making my once hot skin cool down. I heard my phone ringing but the sound of the rain falling even harder made me smile as it erased the noise.

"Come on," Mackenzie called as she ran her fingers through mine. I felt my fingers stiffen as she tugged me across the street and towards a local restaurant. Things seemed too familiar to me. When she let my hand go I pulled back from her and hit a wall with my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. My heart was pounding in my ears as the girl tried to figure me out. I was trying to get away from her. I tried my best to focus on the cars going slowly in the street but Mackenzie answered her phone which made me face her. She sounded a bit upset at whoever was on the other line. My hair was sticking to my face as I picked it off my cheek over and over again before Mackenzie hung up.

"Mitchie's done at the studio, they're going out for lunch."

"She told me we were heading out for lunch."

"Oh, well I'll go out with you….to lunch that is," the girl made some awkward laugh before I faced the clouds in the sky. It didn't seem like the rain was going to stop anytime soon. I took a deep breath before digging in my pocket for my phone. Mitchie hadn't called so I dialed her. The trickling rain soothed my racing mind.

"Hey Alex," she seemed normal, chipper even.

"Hey, so are you done recording yet?"

"Um…yeah I think so. Where are you?"

"Caught in the rain, but we can be back there in like twenty minutes."

"We?"

"Mackenzie and me."

"Oh….right. So what did you guys end up doing?"

"We went to the beach, and ate ice-cream, it was pretty relaxing from the stress earlier."

"….um, okay just get here," I heard her cover the mouth piece before she said something but it was muffled.

"Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be there right? Because I don't want to get there and find out you ditched me for that stupid manager of yours."

"Oh don't be jealous," she giggled but I didn't find anything funny. "But would you mind coming with me to a meeting, a lunch meeting kind of thing."

"What?"

"Please Alex, I'll pay it up to you tonight, I promise," she seemed eager for me to accept and usually I wouldn't but I sighed and nodded. She couldn't see me which I totally forgot.

"Please?" she repeated.

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Okay love ya." She was still excited.

"Love ya." We both hung up the phone and I faced Mackenzie.

"So are we going to lunch?"

"I thought you said Mitchie was going with her manager?"

"That's what Jacob told me," even though the girl was half right I knew Mitchie wouldn't lie to me. I stuffed my phone into my back pocket.

"We're running back to the studio."

"But that's at least twelve blocks," Mackenzie was staring at me as if she was shocked by what I said. But to show her I was serious I took off running in the now pouring rain. I could feel my thin shirt begin to stick to my stomach and my hair become matted against my face. A few splashes echoed behind me and I knew Mackenzie was in toe. It was easy to slide past cars since they were going extremely slow as if they'd never seen rain before. My face was getting a bit hot and if by any chance I was sweating no one would see it because of the down pour. My legs were cramping up as I ran and my chest tightened but I was persistent. I could see three limo's a few blocks away as people climbed in one after the other and left. One stayed put as a man held up a umbrella gazing down the sidewalks. The last block to the studio I stopped to catch my breath. My face was soaked, my clothes were soaked, and my hair sat across my face almost blinding me completely.

"This……was…..un…called….for," Mackenzie told me as she accidentally ran into my back. I felt the frame of her body, the outline at least through her soaked clothes and mine. I caught my balance quickly before moving away from her. I don't know why my heart leapt like it did but she was seriously causing some reactions in me. I faced her to see her curls falling over her shoulders tightly crimped. Her shirt was showing the outline of her bra, which was a deep red, and her thin skirt exposed matching underwear.

"Um," I pointed towards the girl as she gazed at herself before she blushed.

"Oh god, stupid rain, well you don't look too dry either," she pointed to me and I focused on the only thing that could be transparent, my shirt. I quickly rose my hands to cover myself, because although I didn't remember earlier, I wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't have time to blush although I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I saw the guy across the street with the umbrella point to me as the limo door opened and Mitchie waved me over. I faced Mackenzie before she signaled me to go ahead which I did. I was still covering my shirt and the closer I got to Mitchie the wider her eyes became. She quickly grabbed my arm before we both climbed into the limo and the door was shut. No one else sat in the car besides us and the driver who climbed in afterwards.

"Why are you soaked?" she asked.

"I don't know Mitchie, oh maybe it was the rain." I stated matter of fact-ly.

"You need to dry off," she ran her fingers against my shirt. Her fingers warmed the top rim of my pants before I pushed away from the girl.

"Mitch I can't get dry in here." I didn't notice after swatting the girl away she noticed my shirt, but then again I guess it wasn't hard to miss.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"Well la-de-da I forgot."

"Alex," she pushed the button on the middle window to block me and her from the driver before she ran her fingers under her shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my bra."

"I don't want your bra."

"Alex take off your shirt and put on the bra."

"What are you trying to do? Get all kinky in the limo."

"This isn't funny," she seemed serious and I didn't know why. I finally gave in as she removed my shirt and I slid her bra on. I crossed my arms as she slid up towards the front and placed my shirt into something.

"What is that a mini dryer?" I guess the question was stupid because she sat next to it eyeing me. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she shook her head as the rain began to slow down. I couldn't really see out the windows but I could hear the water slowing down.

"This bra is so small," I snapped the thing a few times as Mitchie narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well it wouldn't be exact size considering you're a bit bigger then I am." "Rawr," I pretended to claw at the girl before she re-handed me my shirt and I slid it on before handing her what was rightfully hers. "So how long is this lunch meeting?"

"I don't know, but its just me, you and Jacob."

"Oh," I could feel the limo slow down before I heard a door open and close. "I guess this is where we get out." I pulled the knob before the driver could and hopped out. We were at some building with Jacob out front and some boy. "Check out the eye candy, I think I want to be straight," I joked as Mitchie ran her fingers through mine and tugged me along.

"Mitchie, Alex, this is Conrad, we'll all be eating dinner in the conference room on the third floor. Follow me." Jacob made his way into the building after Conrad and I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of name is Conrad? Did you mom think of the army when naming you? You know comrade, Conrad…" the boy only giggled before he faced Mitchie and continued walking.

"Be nice," Mitchie told me as we made it into the elevator. I removed my hand from Mitchie's as we went up a few floors, and once we were all sitting across from each other lunch was served. Jacob ordered some seafood stuff that I myself didn't really care for.

"Um, so usually we have first week lunches but I decided a day like today caused for such a lunch." Jacob looked between the three of us, Mitchie, Conrad, and me. "We've found a few tracks that we like for you to try out Mitchie. A few more goes on at least four songs and you can have a pre-album."

"Pre-album?" Mitchie asked as the man nodded.

"It's a mix of songs, in your case four plus the performance from last night on a single cd. Its easy to distribute and release while you're working on a complete album. How does three weeks sound?"

"Three weeks for what?"

"Well we've uploaded one of your performances to our sight last night, it was widely accepted. Many want to know when the earliest downloads can happen, I say by next week. We can make a complete album in three weeks but first we want you to okay a few of the songs we want to add on the pre-album, its like a little taste of your music," Jacob stood before moving towards a white board. He was writing things on it as I zoned out a bit. He was boring me, the business side of anything bored me. Which is why I never worked in my family's sandwich shop.

"We would like, "Wonderland," as your first release, so maybe the first song, "Just you and me," as your second, "Broken," as your third and maybe the cover of "Break Away," so how does those sound?"

"I'm still trying to come back into reality….you mean by next week I could have a album out? I mean a pre-album is still a album..," Mitchie was excited and I would have been to if the boy across from her wasn't staring at her as much as he was.

"So are you in?"

"Definitely," Mitchie squealed as she reached over the table and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her as best as I could before Jacob sighed and cleared his throat. Mitchie let my hand go before digging back into her food and Jacob spoke.

"But there is one condition. We want to start your image off in a way that shows the company in a good light, or in other words the way we like to represent our artists and ourselves."

"Okay," Mitchie was nodding but in the pit of my stomach I was feeling it twist and turn.

"We want you to keep your personal life personal." Jacob faced me, "your personal and public life should always be different."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie sounded a bit confused, but I knew what was going on.

"Alex is a part of your personal life, which is wonderful because she's there to support you. But there should always be a mystery about you, and hiding the truth sometimes is a way for our artists to stay in control of their own lives. We want you to choose a private and public life separation."

"What..does that mean?" Mitchie faced me and her eyes seemed so lost and deep.

"We'd like you to consider Conrad here, a professional artist and actor himself to be what we like to call a stage boyfriend. Or in lamin terms, a public relationship boyfriend…"

"Wait…what?" Mitchie shook her head as I focused on Jacob.

"He's basically saying since you're a girl and I'm a girl its not best to start your career off as a lesbian, right Jacob?

"This isn't meant to hurt or offend anyone, but our label…"

"Screw your label," I said as Jacob focused on Mitchie.

"This is a once in a life time opportunity, and I'm not telling you to break up with Alex, we're saying its best for the both of you to stay private about this. Say you're best friends, but at no cost get caught as anything more then that."

I felt my chest burning a bit as Mitchie's eyes came over to mine. I was waiting for her to say anything to Jacob about his so called plan but the longer I faced Mitchie the more I could feel my heart ache.

"You're not considering this….you're not," I told Mitchie as she sighed and her eyes fell against the food in front of her. "Mitch they're telling us to lie about something I worked hard for….I worked hard to get us to where we are…and I haven't been with you in forever and it seems as if you don't even care."

"Of course I care."

"Really? Because I feel as if these past two days have been nothing but CR…CR, what about me? You just left from camp and I still barley see you."

"I know," her voice lowered.

"You can think about this all you want, I'm just ready to go home," I moved from the seat I was in and out the door. I didn't go far though because I wasn't mad at Mitchie because I knew Jacob was up to no good from the start. I could feel it.

**I ignored my homework to write this, which is like awesome.**


	7. Breaking Alex

**Guess what? I'll be able to write and post more in three weeks. My summer vacation starts in three weeks…three weeks, I can't believe it. Three weeks. Okay now that I've gotten that out, sorry, as always, about not posting. I've been spending time with my family more then usual so I think I'll try to take one week off for my stories. Anyway homework is piling up since its towards the end of the year, but I've never stopped writing. I have tons of unfinished One-shots I'm ready to complete and chapter stories waiting just for you guys. So once again, three weeks. **

I walked the few blocks back to the hotel while Mitchie stayed in that stupid "meeting," with Conrad and Jacob. The sun was scorching hot against the sidewalk and it seemed as if I was never going to reach the hotel.

"Miss." The guy at the front door spoke to me. His suite was a bit wrinkled as he held the door open. I sighed before walking in noticing Mitchie's mom and dad walking out.

"Connie." I waved to the woman.

"Hey Alex. I took Coco upstairs and left her in the room, I was wondering if you girls were going to be back soon."

"Mitchie's not with me." I gazed at Chris before he looked away.

"Well where is she?"

"Still at that stupid meeting." I kicked my foot as if I was a kid getting questioned by my parents for breaking something.

"Oh. Um. Well head up to the room and we'll go and get her."

"I'm pretty sure she'll be heading back to the studio. So don't even bother." I moved past the couple and into the elevator, watching the door close off my view from theirs. Once on the top floor I made it into the suite and spotted Coco asleep on the sofa. A large package was sitting next to her with her paw laying across it.

"What's that, puppy?" I called out, making it over to Coco and studying the package under her. In bold black print the envelope read CONTRACT. I plucked it away from the dog barley stirring her and pulled the seal back before pulling out the stack of papers. Each of them had tons of tags that had to be signed by Mitchie.

"I don't see forcing your girlfriend into lying a part of this list. I don't see making her have a fake boyfriend a part of this list. I don't see having a manager with…" I was flipping through the pages before walking into the bedroom and laying on the bed. The covers were so welcoming that even with my racing thoughts I became a bit relaxed. I laid Mitchie's contract next to me before gazing at the ceiling. I felt a bit lost, just like I use to before Mitchie and I began dating. The main door was rattling. I could hear the clicking of the knob a few times before I rose my eyebrow. The clicking stopped and the door was opened, because I heard a small beep.

"Alex?" I heard Mitchie. I sat up on my elbows with my face turned up in knots. I thought she had more songs or whatever to record. Mitchie came into the room doorway breathing hard.

"Did you not hear me call you?" She asked.

"I heard you. I didn't answer but I heard you."

"How could you just walk out on me like that?"

"Mitchie stop being overly dramatic." I sat up and crossed my legs. "Besides Jacob obviously doesn't care what I think and so I couldn't be in there anymore."

"I feel like this is a personal stab at me and what I want to do."

"Don't make this about you, because its not. Its not about you, I'm just mad for the simple fact that no one, NO ONE, said we couldn't be ourselves around each other."

"But Alex this is how they do things here."

"So what." I shrugged as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"You didn't even give Jacob a chance to tell you the benefits of doing this."

"Benefits? Benefits of making the world believe that my GIRLFRIEND, is dating some, tight pants wearing, slick hair….guy," I shook my head as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Conrad is really nice. And he has a girlfriend already so.."

"So what? Mitchie's you're hot. Guys hit on you, girls hit on you, and I just can't trust a guy like him. So what that he has a girlfriend, guys are these untamable creatures that will jump at any chance to move up the dating ladder."

"Alex, stop overeating. Conrad and I were talking and…"

"Hey Mitchie…I don't care." I laid back against the bed, stretching my legs before I felt the bed move. Mitchie must have did something.

"Alex, you mean the world to me, and I told you I wouldn't do any of this if you didn't want me to." I felt her on the bed again, this time I focused on her as she climbed on top of me before sitting in a straddling position. "I just think you should hear of our plan."

"No." I turned to face the nearby closest as Mitchie sighed. Her hands fell against my shirt before my skin began to tingle as her fingers brushed against my stomach. I felt her trail her nails upward.

"Please just listen."

"Why? Why should I have to hear you talk about you and some guy? This feeling sucks Mitchie." She stopped moving her hands and leaned into my face. I felt her hair brush against my cheeks before she moved her hands to pull her hair back.

"I'm not doing this to try and hurt you."

"Yeah well…I think Jacob is."

"No, he's trying to help."

"Sure he is…."

"Oh is that my contract," Mitchie cut me off to grab the paper laying next to me. She sat up before placing the pile against my stomach. I heard my phone ringing on the floor as she looked down at it.

"Can I get my phone?"

"Oh, it might be your mom." I always wondered how we can go from arguing to normal in less then two seconds.

"Mitchie I can't move with you on me."

"Oh, sorry." She moved away as I slid over to grab my phone. Each time I inched more towards the floor it seemed my fingers would knock the phone over a bit more.

"Come here phone."

"Uh-A-l-ex." Mitchie's voice came a few seconds too late. I fell against the floor with the phone pressing into my shoulder when I landed.

"Uh."

"Are you okay?" I couldn't see her, but I knew she was leaning over the bed staring at me. I slowly sat up with my eyes narrowed on her. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." I pulled my phone up to see Mackenzie's number. My heart leapt a bit.

"Who's that? If that's you mom tell her I miss her."

"Its not." I end the call and quickly open up a text box.

"Is it your dad?"

"No. I hung up already."

"Who are you texting?" Mitchie watched me as I stood up and maneuvered myself back onto the bed, so I could lean against the wall. "Alex, who is that?"

"What? No one." I hit send and faced Mitchie. Her eyes stayed on mine.

"You're texting no one? Let me see." She reached for my phone and I lifted it into the air.

"I don't go through your phone."

"Then who were you texting?"

"No one important."

"Alex," her face seemed a bit turned up as she placed her papers onto the bed and inched towards me.

"Fine, it's the girl you hate," I giggled.

"Mackenzie? I don't hate her, I don't like her, but I don't hate her. What does she want?"

"I don't know, that's why I texted her." Mitchie studied my face before slowly walking on her knees towards me. I pulled my legs up towards my chest as she giggled and pushed my legs apart so she could slide between them. I watched her eyes scan my face, from my lips, to my chin, to my eyes. The palm of her hands were against my knees before she pressed her lips into mine. It caught me off guard a bit but I kissed her back, as my heart began to beat a bit faster and my legs began to shake. I gripped Mitchie's arms with my hands and pushed her back a bit.

"That was totally off guard," usually she'd laugh but she didn't. She pressed her nose into mine as her breath warmed my lips. Finally she pressed my knees down so my legs could lay evenly against the bed as she sat in my lap.

"Mitch, weren't we mad at each other a few seconds ago?"

"Alex I love you." Her voice sent chills through me.

"I know."

"And?"

"Anddd?"

"Alex!" I felt Mitchie hit my arm.

"Ow. You're abusive."

"Alex I really do love you."

"I know." I spoke as she lowered her eyes. I felt her shaking hands land against my waist. "Mitch are you okay?" Her eyes came to mine and I could see the tears that sat in them. "Whoa, did I do something wrong?"

She bit her lip before shaking her head.

"So I did do something wrong and you're not going to tell me?"

"I don't like Mackenzie."

"O. Oh so this is about Mackenzie?"

"I don't like her."

"O-oh okay, that's…we-ird."

"Alex…"

"What, I don't know what I'm doing wrong.."

"I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Well I don't want you hanging out with Conrad."

"Alex." I felt one of her hands land against my arm.

"What did I do?" I tried pushing the girl away but she stopped me by swatting at my hands.

"I don't want you hanging out with Mackenzie."

"Mitchie we're going home tomorrow, how in the world am I going to hang with her? What are you jealous?" After I said that Mitchie stopped moving and let a lonely tear fall against her face. "Okay I didn't mean it like that…its just, you're freaking out for no reason, and I don't know why, and you're not telling me why, so…"

"She's ugly." Mitchie said out of no where.

"O-kay."

"And, she's not pretty."

"That kinda goes with ugly doesn't it?"

"And she…she's stupid." Mitchie's expression made me giggle.

"Oh-okay. Baby, you need to calm down."

"Don't baby me," Mitchie moved off my lap and onto the floor.

"What did I do?"

"Do you still love me Alex?"

"Yes Mitchie, you know I do. I still love you ,and I'll always love you. Wait..do you think I like Mackenzie?"

"Well you didn't tell me she was calling you, and you didn't say you were texting her. And when did she even get your number?"

"Mitch, please don't do this. We love each other, ME and YOU, the studio kind of hired her as a friend remember? A guide? She could of got my number from them since you gave them my number."

"Then how did you know it was her?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because the title was, Hey it's Mackenzie."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." I watched her as she lifted her papers off the bed.

"Well, I have to go back to the studio."

"Have fun," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just…you mean the world to me and I know I kind of do stuff to make you mad and…"

"But I would never leave you Mitchie." She cupped her papers before nodding.

"I know. I think." She giggled before I narrowed my eyes at her as she left the room. I lifted my phone back into my hand.

Mackenzie: Hey Alex, lets hang out.

Me: I can't, I have to pack to head home tomorrow.

Mackenzie: Oh. That sucks. Hey, I'll come over and keep you company.

Me: Not a good idea. Mitchie doesn't like me texting you.

Mackenzie: Well I wouldn't be texting you in person, duh! I'll meet you in thirty.

Me: Don't do that.

Me: Mackenzie?

Me: Don't come over!

I studied my phone but no other text came back. I sighed. Mitchie was going to be pissed.

* * *

It was near nine at night and Mackenzie was still over at the hotel room with me. Chris was with Coco in the front room while Connie stayed at the studio with Mitchie.

"So, maybe you should come back when Mitchie does." Mackenzie was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed. I was sitting next to her laying down.

"Nah. I think it'll be best for Mitchie to do some of this alone."

"Hey take this from me, she needs you here."

"Yeah well. I don't know, I'm kind of home sick." I watched as Mackenzie faced me.

"Well wherever Mitchie is, your home should be."

"What are you, Dr. Phil?" we both laughed.

"Something like that." She answered. "So you and Mitchie were like each others first loves?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well she was always mine." I sat up. "When we were little I use to tell her I was going to marry her. She always hit me and ran home from the park but, hey, at least I had big dreams."

"So, since she was your first love, were you hers?" Mackenzie was taking interest in talking to me as I shrugged.

"We began dating not too long ago. And we both had boyfriends but…I think…I think we both knew we loved each other."

"Is it hard to date your best friend?"

"No. But…sometimes yes. Mitchie and I use to be these very peppy girls that never let anything get us down. I use to joke around with her and she'd laugh but now, she takes everything too seriously. And I kind of take things a bit serious sometimes myself, but.. it seems like someone is always trying to break us apart. I've wanted this since I was little, but the older I get, the harder it feels like I have to try to keep her."

"You shouldn't force yourself to like her. I mean, people grow apart, its kinda what they do. And you've only really had feelings for her so you wouldn't know how any other relationship would feel like, with someone else."

"I can't be with anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because I love Mitchie, weren't you listening?"

"Well I think if she can be in a fake relationship you can too. Its only in public right?" I looked away from Mackenzie.

"Mitchie's doing that for her job, and I'm not trying to compete with her."

"You're a good girlfriend."

"Tell that to the thoughts racing in my head."

"What do you mean?"

"I've kissed girls besides Mitchie, but she knows that, but she doesn't know…the feelings I had, I still have."

"For someone else?" I watch Mackenzie slide into me a bit. Her eyes were studying my face, she wanted to know more.

"Its not like the feelings I have for Mitchie, but they are feelings I use to have for her, before we were dating. Its like, my heart burns because I shouldn't feel like this for someone other then her. I get tripped up, my mind races, my heart speeds up, and my skin burns just being around those people. Every girl that I've kissed, besides Mitchie, I felt different. Scared, excited, and…"

"Maybe its just a crush, lets hope. Because I can see you both really love each other, and it'd suck to lose one another. I face the room door as it opens.

"What she doing here?" Mitchie scared me half to death because if she would of came in a few seconds earlier I don't think she's like the conversation that was going on. My heart began racing as I swallowed hard.

"Alex was bored so I thought I'd keep her company."

"Well I'm here now so you can do."

"What did I do?" Mackenzie was facing me as I looked away. The fact that Mitchie could of came in earlier was scaring me to death.

"Just leave." Mitchie said once more as the girl did as she was told. Once the door was closed Mitchie ran over to the bed.

"Mitch, how did you feel when we were first dating?"

"Kind of like I do now. Although we started dating after having sex."

"No, but how did you feel?"

"During sex?"

"No Mitchie." I hit my head as she slid into my lap and laid back against my chest. She pulled my hand into hers before she trailed her fingers around mine.

"How did you feel when we were dating? Like your heart, being around me, that kind of stuff."

"Scared…most of the time. I was scared because I was giving you my heart to take care of, to tend to it, to never hurt it. And, my body, in order to cherish it. And..my soul…but…why are you asking this?"

"Okay scared, what else?"

"Uh. Excited. Everything you do, everything you did, you did it for me. In order to make me smile, in order to make me laugh. I just loved and still love, being around you for the things you do. And this is starting to sound cheesy."

"Mitchie, I will never lie to you." She sat up to face me.

"I know."

"So if you ever ask me something I'll always tell you the truth."

"I know."

"I just want you to know that."

"Is this about Mackenzie again?"

"God no, she's nice to talk to, so can I still talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"We should talk about our summer."

"The one that just passed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. So talk about what exactly?"

"Tomorrow, on our way home, I'll tell you about my summer."

**I retyped this entire chapter, which means the updates that I already typed up are dead to me. I was going to post them all back to back but then I reread a chapter and decided to change the story direction. Anyway, I want to use fluffy flashbacks, they make me feel better, so soon I'll try to update again.**


	8. Lost in Memories Our games part 1

**Hey guys. So I finished my homework way earlier then usual, basically because it was boring as ever. Which is why I can type up this next chapter. I just realized that Chapter seven was entitled Chapter 8 on my laptop. Major fail.**

_"Do you miss her?" Justin sat in the grass next to me in the backyard as I gazed at him. "That's a yes or a no Alex."_

_"It's a duh Justin." I felt the breeze of the air blow through my hair as I sighed and cupped my knees._

_"She hasn't called in the past few days right? So call her."_

_"What did you think I was doing? I called her on your phone, mine, and Max's."_

_"You used my phone? Mom said I went over my minutes."_

_"This isn't about your stupid phone."_

_"You're right. Maybe you should just go out and do something. You've been cooped up all summer. You're starting to freak mom and dad out." _

_"I don't have anything to do, or with anyone."_

_"Well you were talking to me all summer and I have to say it was quite pleasant. You weren't trying to act as if you were right all the time. But you know, getting out and not talking to your brother is a A+ on my scale."_

_"Can I tell you something?" I stretched my legs as Max ran outside with a lemonade container in his hands._

_"I guess since we're all buddy-buddy right now."_

_"Do you think I'm a bad person?"_

_"That's not telling me anything."_

_"Justin!"_

_"No." He giggled silently as my mom walked outside with cups._

_"Then why do I feel like such a horrible person? I've had this entire summer to think about me and Mitchie…"_

_"And?"_

_"I know I love her, but I feel like I can't be myself around her anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean one minute we're happy and the next we're fighting. Its always the same, and it always me hurting her." I closed my mouth as my mom began pouring us glasses of lemonade. Justin said thanks for the both of us as my mom and Max made it to the table a few feet away._

_"You hurt the people you love the most."_

_"Don't say that." I sternly told Justin._

_"I just…"_

_"Mitchie says that. On so many occasions did she say that."_

_"You guys are best friends. How about you try to be friends more then girlfriends sometimes? See how things work out." Justin stared at the glass in his hand before facing me._

_"I can't be her friend anymore. I mean I say I am but…we're more then that now, we're past that." I took a deep breath before Justin tapped my arm._

_"Alex listen to me when I tell you this. If you can't see past Mitchie as your girlfriend all the time, you'll never get anywhere. I mean you'll get jealous, and she'll feel rejected and…"_

_"That's already happened. You don't want to know half the stuff I put her through." I closed my eyes for a few seconds as my dad came out of the house with food._

_"Alex, Mitchie called." My dad told me._

_"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I just did." I quickly got up and hit my dad in his arm before running for the house phone. It said one missed call and I knew calling back was going to go straight to voicemail, so I sat by the phone hoping Mitchie would call again, and shortly she did._

_"Hey Mitch."_

_"Hey Alex, I miss you so much."_

_"Yeah I miss you too."_

_"You don't sound like you miss me."_

_"I do. I'm just…I've been thinking a lot." I sighed into the phone as Mitchie spoke to someone before talking to me once more._

_"About what?"_

_"Us."_

_"Oh. I'm glad you talked me into coming to camp, I really needed this. Hey guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"The final Jam is coming up in three weeks and…"_

_"What?"_

_"Never mind. Um, I'll call you back later."_

_"Mitchie we haven't spoken in four days…"_

_"I know, I promise I'll call you back, love you." And just like that she hung up._

I laid against my seat on the airplane as a movie played on the large screen. We were in first class so Mitchie and I was sitting next to each other, just a few inches apart. She was watching the clouds roll by out the window.

"Mitchie can we talk now?" I was waiting for her to face me and once she did her eyes scanned my face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you think I act more like an overly protective girlfriend then a best friend?"

"I don't know how you want me to answer that." I watched her pull her legs up. Her skirt brushing against her knees as she sighed and tilted her head towards me.

"I meant, do you think I overreact to a lot of things?"

"You wouldn't be Alex if you didn't."

"Well I think we both overreact to a lot of things. Remember when you kissed that girl from school?"

"She kissed me." Mitchie sat up straight, "and don't bring it back up. I thought we were done with that."

"We are its just…would you like me to think things through before we talked, or just say what's on my mind right then and there?"

"Alex I want you to be you. You've always just said what's on your mind so.." Mitchie shrugged as a lady asked if we wanted anything. We both shook our heads "no" as she moved on.

"But I don't want another repeat of the class trip. We didn't really enjoy being around each other and one thing always lead to another."

"I never wanted to be away from you, even if you got on my nerves. And…," she faced the window before sighing and turning into me more. "And even after what you did I forgave you because I love you. We're a team now."

"Why do you make everything seem so simple?"

"Because I'm awesome," she giggled as I leaned against my knees. The Torres' were sitting on the other side of us across the aisle with Coco on Mr. Torres's lap. He was fiddling with her collar, running his hands along the band before he tapped Connie's shoulder. She was staring at the dog tag as both of them looked over at us. I refaced Mitchie.

"I don't feel like myself." I said quietly.

"Are you sick?"

"I meant…with you…well not in a bad way its just..huh, I don't feel like Alex."

"Okay still confused here," Mitchie was making faces every time something else left my mouth, but I sighed and tried to explain what I meant to her.

"Tell me about last summer. What were we doing?"

"Shopping, staying at the beach."

"Okay, this summer, what did we do?"

"I was gone for most of the summer, and now we're heading home from California."

"Last year we were perfectly normal, and this year I feel like the stress never ends."

"With me?" Mitchie lowered her voice as I sighed.

"I suck at this."

"So you're saying we were normal before we started dating?"

"I'm saying I was more myself then….then I am now. We use to joke a lot. When was the last time we actually joked about something and didn't turn it into some argument?"

"You're the one always starting them. Maybe if you stop taking things so seriously sometimes."

"But that's the thing I can't. I've never really paid attention to the amount of people that were always flirting with you, or talking to you, because I was always trying to get us together. And it seemed like I was never going to get you and I kinda like the feeling of it."

"Wait, what?"

"The flirting thing Mitchie, I kinda miss that."

"Alex we flirt all the time."

"No we don't, or where am I when that happens?"

"Okay maybe not as much as before but…usually it was you always touching me, and trying to get with me, and stuff like that. So now that you have me what, you're getting bored?"

"Mitchie I didn't say that."

"I know its just…I really don't get what you're saying." Her voice became shaky.

"Just forget it."

"No, I want to know. Where is this conversation suppose to be going?" Before I could answer I saw Chris standing next to us.

"Alex switch with me for a few minutes." He told me.

"No." I actually just answered him like that, with a bit of attitude in my voice.

"Dad we're talking." Mitchie told him.

"No we're going to talk."

"About what?" She asked as he rose Coco's collar up.

"A dog collar?"

"Mitchie you know that's not what I came over here for. Its about what's on it."

"A name dad, are you blind?"

"Alex lets just switch." He told me again as I ignored him. "Alex." I watched his face get a bit red before I faced Mitchie. She didn't say anything so I tapped her leg and she stared at me confused before moving up a bit. I slid under her as she sat down.

"Talk." I said as Chris quickly sat down.

"Russo-Torres? How long are you two trying to keep this little thing up?" Her dad seemed mad all of a sudden and we didn't know why."

"Dad its me and Alex's dog, and you didn't mind when we named our gerbils that when we were like ten."

"Mitchie things are different now, and you both should know it. You're trying to get this CD deal, how about you not let that freaking dog walk around with this tag."

"Dad she's going to be with Alex anyway."

"I don't care, change the tag."

"To what?" she asked waving her arms in the air before I shifted under her. My right fingers were sitting against her thigh away from her dad's eyes.

"I don't know. Or make the dog's name Russo or something but don't have you name's together."

"Dad I know you're still not over me and Alex dating but, get over it."

"I just want what's best for you Mitchie, have you ever thought about that?" I faced Chris before raising my eyebrow.

"I guess that means I shouldn't be with you," I giggled to myself as Mitchie ran her fingers down my arm, causing Chris to stand up in the aisle.

"I just want the dog's name changed, that's all." He walked away as Mitchie moved into my seat.

"Well he's such a drama queen." I faced the window before closing the shade.

"I don't even know what that was about but.." Mitchie faced Coco before tapping her legs. Coco darted towards us from Connie's lap and into Mitchie's. "Okay so where was our conversation going?"

"Oh," I took a deep breath before shrugging my shoulders. I knew what I wanted to tell her, I just didn't want to tell her after her dad was freaking out. I was having these small, very small, super small feelings towards anyone who glanced at me, to flirt with me. Of course I've ignored them because I have Mitchie but that still didn't stop the heart beats, the slow breathing, and the weird feelings… I felt that in some way I was hurting Mitchie for feeling like that. I didn't want to feel like that, I never wanted anyone but her, and still to this day I don't, but something's changed.

"My summer…" I whispered as Mitchie leaned onto my shoulder and nodded. "It was the worst summer of my life so far, I can tell you that much."

_I sat neat the phone for an hour and Mitchie still didn't call. My dad was telling me some of the food was done but I ignored him before Justin came to get me._

_"What's up?"_

_"Mitchie called."_

_"I heard." He moved onto the couch across from me before sitting down. "So what did she say?"_

_"Nothing, I don't even know why she called." I glanced at the floor. My heart was beating slowly and painfully. I admit that I was feeling neglected a bit._

_"You miss her I get it……. it feels like the end of the world when she's gone."_

_"That's not it." I told Justin as he raised his eyebrow._

_"Oh."_

_"I feel like the more I'm away from her, the more I have this jealously factor. I hate thinking about those people with her at camp that might be hitting on her and…she's avoiding spending any time with me on the phone. The last time I spoke to her, like today was less then a minute. I bet she won't call back." I slid into the couch more._

_"I bet she will."_

_"She hasn't the other five times, what makes this one any different?"_

_"I'm sorry Alex."_

_"Don't say that." I bit my bottom lip before taking a deep breath."_

_"Are you about to cry?"_

_"I'm not gonna' cry Justin." I quickly told him before crossing my arms across my chest. I faced the phone as if it was going to ring, but of course it didn't. Justin stood up and stretched before rubbing his head and making it towards me. He came against the couch and placed his hand against my knee._

_"Alex. Maybe Mitchie's out having fun, like you should be doing." _

_"I feel sick."_

_"Why?"_

_"I shouldn't of let her go."_

_"She needed to get away Alex. You can't just stop her from being her and having fun."_

_"But I feel like crap," I felt my heart pick up speed but I continued to swallow all the lumps that formed in my throat._

_"Tell her how you feel then."_

_"And then what Justin? Have her come home early? Her dad blames me for most of this anyway."_

_"Most of what?"_

_"He called me. Did I tell you that? He told me that he should of stopped us from being friends when he saw us that day in the swimming pool."_

_"What day? No details though."_

_"Justin shut up." I hit his arm hard. "It wasn't like that, we were thirteen and in their pool. I was just watching Mitchie swim and.."_

_"Stalker," Justin coughed out._

_"Anyway. I was tanning." I faced him. "Tanning." I pointed at his nose, "and she was swimming. And I remember just smiling as I watched her do back flips and things like that, and the way she made me feel…she stopped the world, for those few moments…nothing else mattered."_

_"And now?"_

_"I don't really feel it anymore."_

_"That's a relationship for you," he giggled before frowning. "What am I suppose to do, agree? Not agree? Take sides?"_

_"Whatever," I shoved his arm as my dad called to us._

_"So..this is what had you down all summer?"_

_"I don't want to hurt Mitchie anymore."_

_"Anymore?" Justin rose his eyebrow._

_"I have this rush feeling when I'm around her, my heart beats fast and my stomach does flips but then…when I'm around.." I closed my mouth before thinking. Then I faced Justin. "Some other people.."_

_"Wait what?"_

_"When I'm around other people I have this sick feeling…this feeling that causes my heart to race, my skin to warm, and my mind to go blank."_

_"So?"_

_"I feel like..I should tell Mitchie."_

_"Wait what? Are you saying it's a feeling where you like these people?"_

_"That's exactly what I'm saying Justin." I closed my eyes as my dad called us again._

_"Whoa. You like someone other then Mitchie?"_

_"I don't think I really like them. I just feel like she's not here and.." I whispered, "I can't handle being alone."_

_"Who are these people you're talking about?"_

_"What?" I looked up before running my fingers down my arms. "I can't tell you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I feel like if I say something…if I say they're names…I'll be admitting to myself that…I could fall for someone other then Mitchie." I felt tears push towards the front of my eyes but I held them back. "I don't want that. I forced her into this. I can't hurt her, and I can't make her hate me."_

_"Whoa, brain overload." Justin moved away from me a bit before the house door opened and Max ran in._

_"Mom and dad said they need help outside and they want Justin to help mom, and Alex help dad cook." Justin and I nodded silently to Max as he left._

_"Alex," he whispered. "Are you saying you don't like her?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Okay, so push the thoughts of anyone else out of your head. Mitchie's a nice girl, she's…"_

_"She means the world to me, but…"_

_"Alex," Justin began pacing the room. "There should be no BUT."_

_"Stop making me feel worse about this." I covered my face. My stomach began hurting as tears streamed into my hand._

_"Whoa…are you…crying?" Justin stopped moving but I didn't look up to face him._

_"I hate myself."_

_"Alex."_

_"Don't try to tell me anything because I do. I hate being Alex right now. I hate being the girl that could hurt someone that means the world to me. I love Mitchie…I'm in love with Mitchie." I looked up, "but I'm scared that one day…she could be gone and it'll be because of something I did. Or something I said, or because I feel like this."_

_"Alex," Justin came into me before sitting next to me. "You love Mitchie right?"_

_I faced him, rubbing the few tears on my cheeks._

_"So that's a yes. Do you want to be with anyone else?"_

_"No."_

_"Maybe you feel like this because you're not with Mitchie right now. And you miss her."_

_"ALEX! JUSTIN!" Our dad called us again and I stood up._

_"Lets go out," I moved towards the door and Justin focused on me._

_"Alex, lets get finished talking about this."_

_"I feel like if I keep talking about this, I'll get sick._

I sat next to Mitchie in the car on the way home. Coco was laying in the backseat and I was just excited to get back to the house.

"It feels good to be home." Mitchie said as I nodded silently. "Alex you want to stay over?"

"I have to get home."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Nothing." Mitchie sighed.

"I would stay over but I haven't been home and…I just have to talk to Justin."

"Alex…I know you're not trying to but…it feels like you're pushing me away."

"What?" I whispered before grabbing her hand. "Maybe you can stay over my house. I just don't want to be around your dad and his little…collar mood." I had no idea what I was saying but Mitchie nodded.

"I guess." She didn't seem like she wanted to go at all. As her mom drove towards my house she laid against my shoulder running her fingers along mine. I focused on the flashing trees outside and how blue the sky was.

"Actually Connie, can I stay over your house for a bit, maybe me and Mitchie can swim." I asked as Mitchie faced me.

"Why would we be swimming?"

"Because I haven't spent time with you and…I really…need to." She nodded as I pulled my phone from my pocket and texted my mom's phone. She replied with an okay and we made it to the Torres'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I sat in Mitchie's backyard near the pool on a lawn chair. I sat in some short-shorts and a bikini top that I left at the house some time back. Mitchie was sitting against the edge of the pool, splashing the water up into the air. I watched her. She was in a bright yellow bikini and her hair was stuffed into a bun. Her skin seemed to shine as the sun ran across it. I moved off the lounge chair and moved to sit next to her, crossing my legs against the pavement. In the distance Coco was walking to the pool and placing her paw just on the tip of the water before she ran away, repeating the same movement over and over.

"I think I love being home more then away. It relaxes us." Mitchie nodded to herself as I lifted my hand to brush a stray stand of hair off her shoulder. She faced me with a smile across her lips.

"I just love when its just me and you." I told her.

"Yeah I love that too. Sooo..should we swim?"

"Maybe," I looked towards the house. The sliding doors were closed and I could faintly see her dad's foot in the living room. I slowly ran my fingers down her shoulder and towards her back as she stiffened a bit. I stopped my hand in the middle before rubbing my fingers back and forth across her skin. The fabric of the strings to her bikini top continued to fall against my hand before I walked my fingers up Mitchie's back and under the thin strap.

"You think you're smooth?" She asked as I rolled my eyes and nodded gently. She moved inward towards me a bit as I closed off our lips, pressing mine into hers. I slid my hand down her back again before I felt her nudge against my lips hard.

"Hey." She squealed trying to stand up but accidentally falling into the pool. I covered my mouth quickly before giggling.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She surfaced above the water sliding her hair band out of her hair.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your hand." She told me as I glanced at her confused. She swam the small distance between us before looking up at me and narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I told her as she wiggled her index finger at me as she bit her bottom lip.

"Mitchie…you know we're in your backyard right?" I whispered to her as she reached for my hand.

"Uh…no," I told her as I slid into the pool. She lowered herself beneath the water to the point where her eyes on up were visible. "You're going to drown like that."

She went under the water and the next thing I knew I felt her fingers press into my stomach. I squealed and went under the water but she had already moved away.

"Oh so we're playing that game?" I asked as we both surfaced. Mitchie nodded without saying anything. I swam over towards her and she did a few backstrokes until I placed my fingers against her waist. She giggled and stood up as I took the last few steps into her. My heart was racing now, and as she rose her hands against my shoulders I felt my skin burn all over. I didn't waste anytime pulling Mitchie into me and kissing her hard. She giggled at first, but then she ran her hands toward my cheeks and held my face in place. I could hear the silent thumping of my heart in my ears as Mitchie slid her leg between mine. I pulled back a bit to catch my breath as she wrapped her arms around my neck completely and faced the house.

I looked back but no one was there, so as I refaced her she lifted herself onto my waist and I had to quickly hold the both of us up.

"Its dangerous in these parts." I told her as her lips curved.

"Oh really?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I heard there were sharks in these waters."

"Oh dear, well there's no land for miles."

"Nope." I replied.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm obviously sacrificing myself for you, so you have to give me something in return."

"Oh," Mitchie placed her index finger against her chin. "But I don't know what? I have nothing of value on me."

"You have a lot, although you may not know it." I giggled before Mitchie followed. She placed her forehead against mine before taking in a deep breath.

"Why can't things always be like this?" She whispered against my lips, warming them. I had to control myself from the new feeling, as well as the burning one happening against my thighs.

"I think fate hates us," I told her before I kissed her bottom lip and pulled back. Her eyes were half closed now as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Well, lets show fate who's boss." She whispered to me again as I kissed her. I felt my legs shake and I heard a splash but I was too into what we were doing to care. I didn't hear anything else after that except the ringing in my ears. Mitchie was the first to slowly part my lips with her tongue. I took in the moment as if it was going to be our last. My legs were giving, I felt them shake even more before I felt something brush against them. I tried to squeal but all I did was fall backwards holding onto Mitchie as we fell against the water. I opened my eyes to spot a paddling dog go by. Mitchie pushed herself away and stood up from under the water as I followed behind her.

"Coco," we said in unison as the puppy happily made circles around us. Mitchie found my hand under the water as I watched Coco paddle around.

"Come on," Mitchie tugged on me and I was busy watching Coco swim, for what I knew was the first time. As we climbed from the pool I laid against the cool bricks of the house. Mitchie grabbed a towel from my chair and carried it over to me. I reached for it but she pulled back from me before coming in again. She moved the fabric slowly against my stomach as I shook from her touch, and I knew she could see it. Her lips curled a bit as she dried off my shoulders. And without drying off herself she pulled me by the hand into the house quietly. I could hear our feet smack against the floor slowly as she stood on her top toes to spot her parents.

I could see her dad reading a paper and her mom moving things around so Mitchie drug me towards the steps. We rarely used the back steps, so there was tons of things on them, but they were all pushed to the right side. Once in Mitchie's room she locked the door.

"Are we rescued now?" I asked. "This isn't a part of the game."

"Shut up," Mitchie whispered as I focused on her.

"O-kay." She stepped into me causing me to move back towards the bed. Her hands quickly landed against my bikini top. Her fingers cupped my breast and I was taken back by it that I fell against the bed. Mitchie crawled on top of me before I grabbed her hands.

"So to make sure that this is clear, we're done playing?"

"..A-l-ex shush," Mitchie grabbed my hands and moved them on the sides of my head. I never felt so much pressure move across my body just from her touching me. She lowered herself towards my neck and began to nibble slowly again m skin. I felt her teeth nudge against the same spot over and over. I shook my hands from hers and moved them against her back. Her skin felt sticky, but then again we did come from the water. I moved my fingers down her waist and towards the strings holding her bottoms into place before she tapped my hands.

"Okay…lets play."

**I got an idea so I ended the chapter, muahaha, yeah I'm evil. If I can carry the next chapter in a steamy, epically long scene, will you guys virtually give me cookies? Lol. Really, I want them. To all my readers thanks for sticking with me. I have stories in store for you guys. I have two weeks before my summer break. I'm EXCITED.**

**Anyway Selena sounded sad in a way when she spoke about her and Demi. She said she wants to see who she wants to be and blah blah blah, that's admitting to me**

**""""""I love her, I completely love her to death and her whole family of course and I will always talk extremely highly of her and I always have. ......, but I think that right now I'm, I'm going through a cliff/stage/phase in my life were I'm just kind of figuring out where I wanna be and where I wanna go, um and I think that you know there's obviously things that happen and things that go on in your life that you have to deal with and handle, but I love her and I always have and I always will.""""""""**

** The entire thing is epic to hear, but then she says she's team Jemi, but it seems forced. Anyway I will be going to a Selena concert and a Jonas one that has Demi, I dislike every Jonas except Kevin. Anyway if Nhie and other people continue to tell me to write then I will, I make one-shots all the time and just never post them, sorry about that.**

**Also when I go to the concert I'll have a poster that says "Love DEMI, Against Jemi!"**


	9. Our Games part 2

**So I was on the verge of updating two days ago but I began making Demena videos for youtube and became hooked. Anyway enjoy. Next week is my last week of school. I'm excited. Oh, and on youtube my name is DemenaDemiSelena, check the videos out if you want, the series is pretty amazing.**

**As for my smexy scene, its not my best, but you can be the judge, I couldn't get into it.**

**So I had a few people read this and they told me its fine but Idk why I don't like it…I guess I'm my toughest critic. **

I watched as Mitchie crawled from the bed.

She ran her fingers through her hair as I pushed myself up on my elbows. She tilted her head before biting her bottom lip. Her wet hair slid across her shoulders before sticking against her skin.

"The name of the game is…." She whispered. Her voice causing chill bumps to rise across my arms. "Don't touch."

"Um, okay, how do you play?" I pushed myself up to sit upright as Mitchie smirked.

"Exactly how it sounds. I can touch you, but you can't touch me," she signaled to herself and then to me as I scoffed.  
"Well that doesn't seem fair."

"Those are the rules." She stepped over a skirt she left on the floor before she stood at the edge of the bed. I glanced up at her before she grabbed my hands. My fingers became cupped between hers as she crawled into my lap, one leg to the left and the other one to the right. Her skin was getting dry. The water that was once covering the both of us was now evaporating into thin air. Mitchie slid her fingers between mine, her eyes looking ahead.

"What?"

"Lay back."

"That's not in the rules."

"Just do it," she whispered.

"I feel so helpless," I giggled as I fell against the thick orange sheets on the bed. Mitchie moved her hands from mine before running her fingers through my hair. I felt my heart jump a few times when her brown eyes met mine.

"The doctor is in. You look very sick."

"Oh I feel very sick, I think I need medicine."

"I know you do." First everything felt like a game, but once Mitchie leaned into me more, I knew she was playing to win. Her black hair slid across her face before falling across mine. Mitchie moved her hair towards her left shoulder before kissing my nose.

"Does it hurt here?" she asked as I shook my head in disagreement.

"Here?" Her voice echoed before she pressed her warm lips against my neck. I took in a silent deep breath before she hissed through her teeth.

"Okay does it hurt here?" She slid her index finger from my neck down towards my collar bone. I watched her eyes follow her hand. I shook my head once more as she kissed my collar bone. She stopped asking questions as she pulled back and gazed quickly at my bikini top. There were a few hooks holding it together behind my neck.

"Well this won't due." She whispered as she sat up straddling me. Her index finger tapped the middle of the V-neck end of my top. "I can't get to the patient." She leaned into me. Her hair falling across her face blocking her view from mine. I was trying my best to breath normally as I felt her breath hit my skin just before her lips ran down the lining of my top. Slowly she moved against the fabric, brushing her lips against my skin, as small kissing sounds erupted from her. I created small circles up Mitchie's arm before I ended up at her shoulders. She lifted up a bit so her eyes could stare into mine.

"Well you already lost."

"Wait, what."

"The rules are simple. No touching. Now…," Mitchie gripped my hands and placed them next to my head. "I'll give you one more chance, but only if I get to tie you up." Her voice was low and seductive.

"Wait what?" I shook my head as she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't you wanna' play?" She asked.

"Mitch….we never tied each other up before."

"Well you will never tie me up, but this is for your own good."

"O-kay, but what are you trying to tie me up with?" I watched as Mitchie slid off of me and onto the floor. I could feel the cooled spot on the bed from where my hair dripped onto the sheets. Mitchie began fidgeting with something near her closet before she faced me.

"Lay down." I watched her brush her hair behind her ears with one hand while she hid what she had in her other hand behind her back.

"Should I be scared?" I asked in all seriousness as she made it over to me. She used her right index finger to signal me to lay down. "I'm not a dog."

"Huh, Alex," she whispered as I rolled my eyes and fell onto my back.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I had my left hand wrapped around one of my old ribbons from a while back. Usually they'd be tangled around my backpack but today I found one surprisingly on the floor near the closet. I watched Alex breath slowly. Her eyes were studying mine as I moved my hand up, pointing towards the headboard. She narrowed her eyes before scooting onto the bed more before I followed her. I could feel my heart beating fast as my legs tingled in so many ways. I wanted to be in charge today, rather Alex liked it or not. I moved on top of her, my legs to the side as I felt our skin brush against one another's. I bit my bottom lip before stretching one hand towards Alex's fingers and guiding it towards the railing. I exposed the ribbon between my hand before quickly tying one of Alex's wrist to the bed.

"Okay Mitch, if I say untie me, you better do it."

"I better?" I chuckled before moving her other hand against the other end of the rail. Once I was sure her arms weren't going to get free, I rose my fingers towards her bikini top before placing my hands against her breast. I felt her take a deep breath before I moved my hands up towards the straps and worked my way towards the piece that kept her top attached. I couldn't make out the words Alex was saying. Once the straps were safely in my hand, I began pulling back the damp cloth. Alex's skin was warm against my hands as I let my eyes trail up her body. I moved my fingers down her skin, the bikini top peeling away just as quickly as my eyes moved. Once I pulled the fabric off and tossed it onto the floor I could feel Alex shake beneath me.

Her nipples quickly began to harden as I tilted my head. I ran my hands across her neck before lowering my lips towards her skin. I pecked Alex's jaw line before kissing her ear, and her nose. I was getting a bit hot under even the smallest of fabric I was covered in. Alex's lips were begging to be kissed but I avoided doing so. I pressed my tongue against her collar bone before kissing the same spot over and over. No sounds escaped the girl under me, but that was my goal, to make her let out a sound, no matter what it was. I could hear my heart gently beating in my ears.

The closer I got towards Alex's breast, the harder I seemed to press my lips against her skin. I could barley hear myself think anymore as I pressed my tongue against her right nipple. I felt her leg brush against mine as I tried to keep them from raising by using my own weight against hers. I pressed my left hand against her breast, squeezing gently against her skin as she let out a simple hiss. My eyes were quickly brought up to hers but no words left our mouths. I went back to what I was doing, running my left hand across her breast as my mouth nibbled on the other. Gentle kisses were spread around her skin as I lead myself towards her stomach. I slowly kneaded my fingers into her sides, letting my fingers tingle as I worked my hands towards the fabric of Alex's shorts.

"Mitchie untie me." Alex finally said after taking one deep breath. I ignored her before using my index fingers on both hands to run under the rim of her shorts. I gently plucked at the fabric before snapping it into place a few times. I studied Alex's face and before she could protest to my next move, I took a good grip on her shorts and slid myself and the shorts off of Alex and onto the floor.

"Mitchie I'm serious untie me."

"Shush." I moved towards the stereo that was set in the wall before running my hands over a few knobs as it clicked on. The volume rose to an acceptable frequency. I stood breathing slowly near the room door. The light from outside the window played across Alex's body.

"I love you," I whispered to her as she narrowed her eyes. "I really do." I placed my hands against my bikini top, pulling it over my head and onto the floor, as the buckle landed against the door with a small clink. Alex watched me slide my bottoms off as I stood naked before her.

Alex's P.O.V

My arms were burning a bit and I didn't know why. Mitchie was undressing near the door and it was hard not to stare at her. Her black hair fell perfectly across her shoulders as my heart pounded against my chest. I was still a bit cold from the air in the room, but the sun began to warm some spots of my body. My skin was tingling, burning all over, especially between my legs. I watched Mitchie pull something into her hand. It was an identical ribbon to the two that held me attached to the bed.

"Do you love me Alex?" Mitchie whispered, carrying the ribbon with her.

"Of course I love you." I breathed out, trying not to whimper from the cold.

"Good." She spoke up before standing next to me. "Do you trust me?"

"Like right now?..."

Mitchie nodded.

"Um, sure, we'll say that I do."

"You should." She told me as she lowered her face towards mine, pressing her lips against my skin. I didn't know if kissing back was a part of the game but I did it anyway. The harder she pressed her lips into mine, the harder I took deep breaths and tried to keep her in place. She pulled back slowly, our lips parting with a gentle pop.

"Stay still." Mitchie told me.

"I will, just untie me."

"Nope, that's not a part of the game."

"Really Mitch, untie me now. This hurts." I tugged on the ribbon as best as I could before Mitchie peeled the one in her hand open, creating a wider ribbon. She slid it towards my mouth as I shook my head.

"Okay Mitchie I'm serious untie me."

"Oh Alex stop being such a baby and stay still."

"Untie me now."

"No," she countered before trying to slip the ribbon over my mouth again.

"Mitchie untie me or when I get loose, because I will get loose I'll tie you up."

"Is that a promise?" she giggled before tying the string in her hand. I shook my head again but this time she lowered her mouth across mine. I was dazed by her lips up until the point when she quickly placed the ribbon over my mouth.

"Mmm-ichy.." I mumbled as she ignored me. She moved towards the other end of the bed, I was getting a bit dizzy but I looked up anyway to spot her crawling onto the sheets. I laid back down, staring at the white ceiling as Mitchie placed her fingers on my thighs. I made some noise but it was basically like I was talking to myself. My heart was pounding harder now, the beats getting easier to hear in my ear just as I felt fingers sliding up my inner thigh.

"Taa…moooff.." I mumbled but I was sure my words didn't click with the girl in the first place. I felt the bed move. I tried to lift my head up again but I was still a bit dizzy. I heard something outside the door, or maybe it was my imagination, but whatever it was, it wanted to get in the room. Mitchie was too busy ignoring me to care. I felt her fingers tapping my skin between my legs. I took a deep breath, almost getting light headed by the amount of air I took in. I felt her moving beneath me, and as soon as I was about to raise my head she slid a finger or two into me. I gripped the ribbon around my wrist as best as I could as she moved in and out, slowly but surely trying to make the moment last.

I shook in Mitchie's grip as her left hand gripped my waist as her right hand moved swiftly about between my legs as I tried clutching them together. I was never the one in distress, or that I could remember, and now I was the helpless one. I couldn't let out any noise considering my mouth was covered, so I settled for frequent silent moans. As Mitchie moved against my body, I whimpered before trying to take deep breaths. My wrists felt like they were being scratched by some tough wool but the feeing quickly faded when my body was overcome with a rush feeling. I felt my skin tingle all over as my heart sped up. My body felt as if it was burning although I knew the room was cool. I couldn't stop my body from moving with the rhythm of Mitchie and her thrusting fingers. Each movement by her caused me to shake a little bit more. My muffled noises began to fade from me as Mitchie's slowed down, her fingers leaving me completely as she moved below me.

I laid where I was of course, still tied to the bed although my wrists were on fire. I felt something cool land against my legs and just as I filched I felt Mitchie place her hands onto my stomach. I shifted towards the right and then to the left, still too weak to lift my head. A cool breeze ran across my legs and I knew it was Mitchie, blowing air against my thighs. I couldn't take the pressure anymore, I was drained and yet my body was still pulsing, beating to the girl's every slight movement.

"I think you've had enough medicine." Mitchie whispered before she sat up, both hands on either side of me as she towered above. I slowly let my eyes study her face before I tilted my head. Another small scratch or something came to the door as Mitchie ran her hands against the ribbons that held my hands in place. Once the first one was removed I pushed the other one from my mouth. As all three ribbons fell against the floor Mitchie was still straddling me, smiling faintly as I did my best to sit up. My wrists were both a faint red.

"I'm going to kill you." I tell Mitchie as she nods. "I guess its my turn doctor." She tells me as I quickly pull her hands into mine and she comes crashing against me. Our bodies, both naked, warm and smooth brush against the other's as I focus on Mitchie's eyes.

"I've been a very bad girl doctor," she told me as I watched her lips move.

"Yeah you have."

"But you see, I don't know a punishment for such a crime."

"Lets see how you like being tied up." I moved Mitchie over to the side as she fell against the mattress. I quickly moved over and above her before holding her wrists against the fabric of the bed.

"Alex seriously I'm not letting you tie me up."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"I don't think that's fair. I'm the doctor and your punishment is as follows…."

"You're not tying me up," she said once more as I came into her, pressing our lips together as she ran her fingers from mine and against my cheeks. I could feel just how warm her lips were against mine. I placed my tongue against her skin although she tried to deny me access, I nibbled on her bottom lip before she willingly let me explore her mouth.

Mitchie's P.O.V

My body was burning badly but I was still hesitant to let Alex do much. I think after hearing her say she wanted to tie me up, brought me back to some of the things I became fearful of from her. She was being gentle with me, I could feel it. She never put all of her body weight on me, and her hands were sliding down my arms slowly, without her gripping me once, but my heart was beating extremely fast. She had my lips feeling as if they were burning now, as the rest of me tingled. I took a deep breath before pushing her tongue from my mouth. She pressed her nose against mine, moving it slowly up and down before she pulled back. Her hands were on both sides of my head as took in her frame. She was still the same Alex, I could see that, but my heart was still beating.

My face felt as if it was on fire.

"You should really let the doctor take care of you." Alex said, glancing onto the floor.

"Not going to happen." I told her. She knew I was talking about the ribbons, I wasn't really trustworthy on my part with her and tying me to the bed.

"Ugh, fine." She let out harshly as if she was mad. Her left hand came landing against my breast as I took in air from the impact. She slowly squeezed my breast, my skin causing a gentle surge to cover my body. I shook from the touch before Alex placed her other hand against my other breast. I closed my eyes as the sun ran across my face. I blindly ran my hands up towards Alex's shoulder before wrapping my arms around her neck. She didn't come crashing against me, she only pulled back and began sliding her right hand down my stomach. I felt every slowly movement and stop she made as she reached my pelvis. I kept my eyes closed. Her hand landed against my opening and I closed my mouth, holding in the next breath as she held her hand in place. I hated the guessing game. She was stalling to enter me, I knew she was. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at her. Alex's face was a bit serious as she stared down at me.

I didn't like the look in her eyes because it reminded me of the day on the class trip. She hesitated to kiss me when she snapped out of her small trance and just like that I felt her fingers run across my skin. I closed my eyes again, squeezing them tight although she was being delicate with me. She moved one of her hands up to mine before she pulled my hand down towards her. My eyes were still closed, my heart racing, and finally the sound of my nearby clock began ticking. I took in a deep breath when I felt Alex moving between my legs, her body crashing against mine as her fingers moved swiftly in and out of me. I was a moaner, but my parents were in the house and I doubt they knew we were out of the pool. I gripped Alex's shoulder with my free hand and with each thrust she gave me, the deeper my nails dug into her skin. I could feel her breath play across my face as I pulled her down onto me.

My heart was no longer racing as fast as my body was shaking. The feeling was mutual I suppose because I felt Alex trembling above me again. My head began spinning as I bit down on my bottom lip, holding back a moan that desperately wanted to be released. My breath grew slower, my body shook less, and my nails began to slowly pull away from Alex's skin. I heard her hiss as my hands fell against my sides and off her body. As I opened my eyes I saw Alex getting ready to sit up, she was staring at her shoulder as I pulled a sheet over my legs and stomach.

"I can't believe you did this again." Alex said staring as best as she could at the small bleeding lines running across her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as she nodded and moved towards the side of me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I couldn't process how long Alex and I were laying in my bed but we were both still naked. She was sleep next to me with her arm around my waist as she laid on her stomach. I could hear Coco whimpering at the room door.

"Alex."

"Mmm."

"Are you staying here or going home?"

"Home." She told me as she opened her eyes. I don't know why but her saying that caused my heart to drop.

"Okay." I slowly plucked her hand away from my stomach before she climbed from the bed with me.

"You aren't mad are you?"

"No. You said you were going home so, I kind of expected it."

"My body hurts." Alex looked at the floor for her clothes before I sighed and pointed towards the computer desk. She stumbled over to grab her clothed before I searched for a bath towel before covering myself.

"I guess I'll shower." I told Alex as she nodded. I was surprised my parents didn't notice we weren't in the pool. I pressed my back against the room wall as Alex pulled her clothes on, and just before she was done I opened the room door as Coco ran into the room with muddy feet. Alex and I both let out piercing screams before I heard something downstairs.

"Oh god. She tracked mud through the entire house." I hesitated to walk into the hall but Alex was the first to do so. I followed behind her to spot footprints on my door leading down towards the living room.

"Mom, Dad!" I called out but no answer came. "Is there mud down there?"

"What do you think?" I heard my dad ask as I crossed my arms, my bath towel almost falling off. Alex and I glanced down the stairs to spot my mom and dad moving things around.

"Can you take Coco with you tonight?" I asked Alex as she silently nodded. "I've got a lot to cleanup."

**Okay so this chapter made me sleepy, tired, and well, I don't know, I wasn't interested. But I hope you enjoyed it. Thursday is my last day of class so wish me luck, love you guys.**

**P3Phoebe - When I first read your response I was excited and squealing and stuff, you're awesome for dedicating 2-3days to reading the series almost non-stop. Okay after all of that I couldn't believe you read my story through finals week. I'd be stressing out, but I'm glad my stories brought you not only back to fanfiction, but it helped you though tough finals, because I do understand. I'm ready to write more and I hope to see you reading other stories, thanks for faving me and stuff, it means a lot.**


	10. Family Pressure

**No more school, time to celebrate. But really I'm already bored. Demi and Selena's concerts for where I'll be, aren't until august and so I have nothing to do until June, which is when I'll be going on vacation. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy not only this story but the one-shots and other things that are coming your way. My birthday is May 25****th****, um, what to do? 21..Scary lol. But my aunt is buying me a half wizards, half sonny cake, how old am I again?**

Sitting at the dinner table with my parents was awkward. I haven't sat with the both of them in the same room since I told my dad about Alex and I months ago. Forks were clicking against plates, but soon the awkward silence was broken with an awkward conversation.

"So what were you two doing up there?" My dad asked as I lowered my eyes into my mashed potatoes.

"Mitchie answer your father." My mom spoke up.

"Sleeping." I wasn't lying, we did both fall to sleep for a while.

"Mitchie." My mom called to me.

"What…. we were sleeping."

"You wanted this dog, so you're going to clean up after it."

"I know mom."

"I can't believe you were upstairs doing forbidden things in my house while that dog was tracking mud everywhere. Even on my sofa."

"What forbidden things? Mom you're hallucinating."

"I'm hallucinating? Of course I wanted to hear all those sounds." I watched my mom's face before I closed my mouth and bit down on my tongue a bit. "See you won't deny it now."

"We weren't doing anything forbidden." I bit into my mashed potatoes again before my dad tapped his hand in front of my plate.

"You don't have sex in this house Mitchie." My dad told me.

"Too late," I giggled as my dad pushed my plate away from me.

"This is going to be the first and last time I tell you this."

"Like you scare me."

"If you want this little career thing of yours to work, you must know that some things weigh over more then others. Alex comes second to your job."

"What?"

"Sex, which shouldn't be happening in the first place, should come last, over your job, Alex, that dog and other things in your life. You won't have time for all of that when your career picks up."

"So you're saying sex can fit in wherever I want it to."

"Just don't have sex in this house Mitchie."

"But at Alex's house its totally fine?" I wanted to laugh as my mom held my dad's shoulder.

"She's doing that to piss you off Chris."

"Its working." He told my mom.

"I know just calm down. We'll just have to talk to Teresa and Alex about this."

"About what?" I asked.

"About sex Mitchie. You're too young."

"Really? Says the woman who had her daughter at fifteen."

"Oh so you want to be like me?"

"Alex is a girl mom, not a guy, she can't knock me up."

"How do I know if she's all girly down there, for all I know she could be a…"

"Oh-my-god."

"I never thought of that," my dad spoke up as I peered at him between my fingers.

"She's all woman. Why are we even having this conversation?" I pulled my dinner plate back in front of me as my dad shook his head.

"First thing in the morning we're inviting Teresa and Alex over." My mom told me.

"And Jerry." My dad added in.

"I'm not going to be here. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do with a girl I've known for my WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE."

"I'm your mother and…"

"Blah, blah, blah." I stood from the table pulling a bread roll and my orange juice into my hands. "Have this talk amongst yourselves." I moved towards the steps and into my room. After locking my door I laid against my bed before staring at the clock. We had a pretty late dinner because it was now eleven at night. I was getting ready to call Alex when my phone was ringing with a Los Angeles number.

"Hello."

"Hi Mitchie, its Mackenzie, I was wondering if it'd be okay if we uploaded a few more of your songs onto the website."

"Um, I don't know. What did Jacob say?"

"He's totally in for it."

"Okay then I'm in too."

"Thanks. Also I kind of lost Alex's number, can you give it to me?"

"I don't want you to have her number."

"Oh its okay, I know you two are dating, its just she's the only person who hasn't actually been all stuck up when asked to hang with me."

"I'm still not giving you her number."

"Can I ask why?"

"Bye Mackenzie." I closed my cell phone before staring at it. Then I dialed Alex. The phone rung several times before giggling erupted from the other side.

"Hiya Mitch, what's up?"

"Alex, Mackenzie called me."

"Oh." I heard her shift on the other line before it grew quiet.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"She wants your number because she apparently lost it. Now I know she can get it from the company but don't answer it if she calls."

"Wow you're controlling. Why?"

"Because I don't like her."

"Jealous?"

"Alex I mean it. Something's just not right about her."

"Mitch you'll be in LA with your big shot producers and stuff or whatever they are, and I need to keep tabs on you."

"Not funny. Alex I mean it, don't answer her call."

"So if I hand the phone to Max…"

"Alex I'm not kidding. Don't talk to her."

"Pa-ra-noid," I heard the girl say to me.

"Huh. I should get some sleep. My mom and dad wants to talk to your parents about sex apparently."

"What?" Alex giggled.

"I suppose they heard us earlier."

"Us? You're the screamer."

"If you could see my face right now…"

"Okay I get it. I'll talk to you later." She laughed.

"Yeah..love you."

"On the verge of calling you loony. Love you too, goodnight."

"Night."

I hung up the phone before laying against my bed. The table lamp light was the only light in the room as I slid under the cover. I plucked strings of hair from my face before turning on my side and clicking the light off before yawning. The night was going to be sleepless.

The next morning after I dressed myself in a strapless yellow sundress with matching flip flops I met my mom in the kitchen.

"You're not planning on going anywhere are you?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"You shouldn't. You're getting a small fan base outside."

"What?" I slowly made it towards my window. There were two girls in front of the house with posters of the two songs I sung just nights ago in LA. "That's weird."

"Yes very weird. Just imagine in a few weeks we might actually have to get a gate across this house."

"I doubt I'll be popular mom. Its just two girls." I watched as the girls swayed to music I couldn't hear before they laughed at each other. I tilted my head as I saw Alex walking towards the house. She was in some jeans and a black top. A smile crept over my face as I made it to the front door, opening it.

"Mitchie, oh my gosh. I'm Sarah, and this is Holly, we're both from your high school. I hope you don't think its weird that we're at your house, but we just had to get your autograph."

"Okay." Both girls came up to me handing me their posters and a marker. I quickly signed them and it felt weird just to do that. I looked up across the street and not only was Alex coming down the block, but so was her parents and brothers.

"Crap." I hissed out as the girls focused on where I was looking. "Thanks guys but I have to go." I moved past the girls as Alex spotted me, she waved before I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I say don't come here?" I asked.

"You didn't say that, besides your dad came to our house. He was being creepy."

"Ugh." As Teresa, Jerry, Max and Justin walked past us I tilted my head towards Alex. "Where's Coco?"

"At home, where she hasn't been since we got her."

"I've got fans." I signaled towards the two girls who were still oddly in front of my house.

"I see that. I don't like them." She giggled before I hit her hand. "Well you don't like Mackenzie."

"I have my reasons for that Alex."

"And I have my reasons. They look too perky, and your music hasn't been out long so…its kinda weird."

"You're weird." I nudged the girl as she grabbed my hand. As we made it to my house. I was wondering if holding Alex's hand would be taken as a friend gesture or something more. I slowly plucked my hand from hers, crossing my right arm across my stomach and holding my left arm up so I could bite my nails. Once we were inside my house my dad appeared out of no where.

"Hou-di-ni has arrived." I spoke up as Max and Justin ran to the pool. I sighed before Jerry smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I focused on the floor. I didn't know why I was feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Sit." My dad told all of us as I tilted my head and grabbed Alex's hand.

"Girls." My mom called to us as I ignored her and pulled Alex into a nearby hallway.

"So if this thing gets really awkward we'll just leave."

"Mitch calm down, my mom knows what I do, I don't keep secrets from her, and your parents just seem a bit more…out of it then normal."

"Our parents were perfectly fine with us before."

"My parents are still fine. Your mom and dad however, are having major issues in adjusting with the fact that we're dating. Its been months now, they should get over."

"Just don't say anything crazy Alex."

"Girls!" My mom called to us again.

"What could I possibly say that wouldn't reflected on both of us?"

"Just please Alex…"

"Whatever, I'm starting to less understand what you want from me."

"I want you to be on my side."

"We didn't do anything wrong."

"Then how come I feel like crap right now? I like being the shy passive Mitchie, not the one that has to openly talk about what she does with her girlfriend, in front of both their parents."

"You'll be fine."

"And I wish you'd understand that I won't. I don't want to have this conversation with them."

"Then what do you want to do Mitchie? Leave?" Alex took a deep breath as I studied her eyes, nodding slowly. She gazed back into the other room before coming into me, pressing her lips against mine. I was caught off guard. I knocked into a picture against the wall almost causing it to fall but Alex gripped it between her fingers. She pulled back.

"If it gets crazy in there, we'll leave." I dazedly nodded again before grabbing her hand and walking back into the living room. I suppose my dress was sliding down a bit, because my mom was pointing at it for me to adjust it. I did as she asked before me and Alex sat next to her mom, with me in the middle of them.

"Okay we have to set some ground rules for these girls. I think we've been letting them do whatever they wanted for too long, because we were both in shock of them dating, and just because it isn't a guy/girl relationship doesn't mean they don't need boundaries." My mom began as my dad agreed.

"Boundaries? Are they children now Connie?" Teresa spoke up as I smiled at her. My heart was racing the entire time, almost clouding my mind, but I was always brought back into reality when Alex squeezed my hand.

"They're still children. I don't want Mitchie going against me to do something that you find totally fine."

"Connie, have these girls ever did anything to make us question them?"

"Yes." My mom faced me as I rose my eyebrow.

"Look Alex and Mitchie both understand what they have to deal with when a relationship gets serious, they're putting their hearts on the line. Their putting their friendship on the line, and they both know this." Teresa faced me as I looked down at my hands. "Mitchie, Alex, you both understand this correct?"

"Yea." Alex quickly answered as I brought my eyes up to Teresa's.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"So can we not talk about the girls relationship, its between them." Teresa told my parents before my dad sat up a bit in his seat.

"Did they tell you what they were doing yesterday?" My dad called out.

"Okay, now that-that's over." I covered my face hoping they'd keep quiet.

"What were they doing?" I heard Jerry ask from near the window. I felt like puking, there was never a good time to listen to parents talk about you and what you were doing, or was going to do.

"Girls, why don't you tell them what happened when I strictly said stay in the pool?" My mom was starting to annoy me. Alex giggled.

"I don't know. We stayed in the pool, but what would you prefer, us to get out or drown because we were tired?"

"Not that tired." My dad mumbled behind the girl. I could feel my face heat up. Never in my life did I have to hear either of my parents press so hard to get the word sex out in a conversation

"Okay so I'm taking it they did…" Jerry began as Alex cut him off.

"Yes dad but don't say it. Besides like mom said, its between Mitchie and I." Alex proudly stated as I nodded. My mom's face scrunched up a bit.

"This doesn't disturb you? They aren't even out of the house yet, they aren't even old enough to drink, let alone go off and have sex whenever they want." My mom spoke up.

"Can I leave now," I pushed my back into the couch before covering my face. I didn't want to hear anymore of the conversation, besides my ears were already slightly ringing from the panic inking I was doing.

"Look I'm fine with them dating." My dad said. "But not with anything else, and I think that you should control Alex and we can control Mitchie. She has a career to think about, she can't be attached to Alex like this because when the time comes…in the end Mitchie is going to have to face some things alone."

"And I get that," Teresa said, patting my knee, but I didn't bother moving my hands. "But until that time comes, its their life, deal with it."

"My wife and I didn't invite you two over to agree with the kids. We need to at least see something half way."

"Dad." I whispered between my hands. "It'll never happen again okay…can we just drop it. You have my word." My muffled voice filled the air as I heard a sigh from the other side of the room.

"Fine. But I think for the next few days Mitchie and Alex should spend a little time apart. Mitchie can stay in the house and.."

"WHAT?" Alex and I both screamed as I sat up.

"Dad you know I've been gone all summer."

"And he knows that you're going back to LA soon." Alex faced my dad. " I can't see her while she's in LA and I can't see her when she's here if you want us to stay apart, you've lost your mind."

"Alex calm down," Teresa told her daughter as I shook my head.

"Mom he can't do this."

"Mitchie we'll make sure you and Alex can hang out before you go, its just this is a lot for us to take in."

"SINCE WHEN?"

"Mitchie calm down." Teresa told me as I stood up.

"You can't do this. This is MY life, not yours." I felt my heart begin to beat faster as Teresa stood up next to me.

"Just calm down, I thought after this summer your parents would understand…Connie did you forget everything we talked about?" Teresa asked my mom as she stood up.

"No I didn't. But right now…"

"Are you doing this because Chris is back? You two would put your daughter through hell so you can have her act like someone she's not?"

"Just go. We'll talk to Mitchie and.."

"I don't want to talk." I shook my head slowly before grabbing Alex's hand.

"Mitchie you are not leaving this house!" I heard my mom call out to me as I pulled Alex towards the front door. I reached for the knob before I heard feet behind me. Someone was running, once I stepped outside I felt someone pull me back in. Alex's hand slipped from mine as I kicked, spotting my dad's arms around me.

"You are not leaving this house without our permission!" He told me.

"I suggest you let her go," Jerry stepped over as Alex tugged on my arm.

"What's the point of trying to hold her back? What did she do wrong?" Teresa asked as Jerry stepped over to my dad. I was scared he was going to swing at my dad with me in his arms.

"Chris let her go." Jerry reached for me but Alex was already hitting my dad's arm over and over. The two girls were still outside, standing in shock as to what they were seeing.

"Just LET ME GO." I bit my dad's arm before he pulled back, dropping me as I slid away and stood. "FINE. If you both want me to stay here I will. Fine. Fine. If my feelings don't matter, if you're going to treat me as if I can't have a say so in MY life, then fine." I felt the tears against my cheek but I couldn't remember the first one that trailed against my skin.

"Mitchie you don't have to do this." Alex told me. My dad was standing between us.

"You all just need to go." My mom told them before she called Justin and Max from the back.

"You're making a BIG mistake Connie," Teresa told my mom.

"What did we do to make you guys want to separate us?" Alex shook her head as I brushed away a few of my fallen tears.

"Look we can talk about this some other time but right now.." My dad began as Alex shoved his hand away.

"Mitchie just come with me." She told me as I took a deep breath.

"She's not going to your house, we want her here," My mom spoke up.

"Shut up, just shut up Connie." Alex refaced me. "Just come with me," she whispered as I felt taken a back by her words. I wasn't shocked, but a surge of pain filled me when she said that. I felt like it was either me and Alex, or me and my parents.

"Alex she's not leaving with you, just leave." My dad grabbed Alex's shoulder as Jerry pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch her man." Jerry spoke up.

"Mitch, please." Alex whispered as I bit my bottom lip, tears steaming down my face as I shook my head "no."

"She said no, now leave." My dad pushed Alex back a bit as I moved towards my room. Everything in me was screaming for me to leave with her, but I couldn't. I didn't know why, but I couldn't.

"Mitchie, I need you okay…" Alex's voice became faint when my dad slammed and locked the front door. I didn't know how anything got this far, it happened so fast, I was confused.

"This isn't meant to hurt you Mitchie." My mom spoke up as I brushed a black strand of hair away from my face.

"Isn't it? If you're trying to break me…its working okay. I've only seen Alex for what? Two days? Three maybe and what? You want me to not see her? You want me to go to LA and what?....I'm going to tell you both this right now." I faced them as I stood on the steps. "I'm not doing any of this without her…I feel like I'm dying right now, and I can barley breath…and its because of you," I signaled to my dad, "for breaking me away from her. You don't know how much this hurts…..you don't know." I moved away from the steps quickly heading into my room before falling against the pillow. My breaths were a bit hard to take but somehow they came, forced and painful but they came. My heart was racing and my body was shaking. I wanted to leave with Alex, but I didn't want my parents taking any weird actions against the Russo's because I was gone. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. I was not only hurting myself, but I was hurting Alex. I sat up searching for my phone before pulling it up to my ear. I saw three missed calls from CR Records. I took a few deep breath before dialing Alex's phone.

My hands were shaking as I pulled the phone from my ear to make sure I was calling the right person. The phone would ring over and over again, with no answer. I was feeling sick just by hearing the ring.

"Pick up….pick up." I whispered as something clicked against my window. I looked behind me but nothing was there so I moved over towards the frame. Down in the backyard I saw Alex looking between me and the downstairs kitchen. I pushed my window open, looking down at her.

"Lets just go." She told me as her voice shook.

"Where?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Just please…lets just go." She seemed just as shaken up as I was. I bit my bottom lip before nodding. I placed my phone on my bed, leaving my window open before I quickly ran my fingers across my face, brushing tears away. I moved into the hall where my dad was sitting near my door.

"We didn't want it to be like that." He told me as I moved past him and down the back steps towards the kitchen. My mom was in the living room looking up those steps but I walked out the backdoor without a second glance. Once Alex's fingers touched mine I could feel that we were both shaking. I pulled her into me before she took a deep breath near my ear.

"Life hates us," she half laughed as I nodded.

"I know." I felt safe in her arms, content and at home. She pulled back as I studied her.

"Lets just go somewhere." She pulled my hand as I happily moved towards the front of the house through the yard with her. The two girls that were outside earlier stood wide eyed, staring at us. I didn't pull away from Alex this time, I moved into her more. I didn't say anything and neither did Alex as we both made it down the street. I suppose the Russo's drove home because they were gone when we made it a block form my house. I was feeling slightly better as Alex ran her thumb across my fingers.

"I love you Mitchie, more then life itself." She told me as I nodded.

"Good because I love you just as much."

**I wanted this chapter to be filled with the crushes the girls were going to have. Yes I'm telling you some of the plot, but this is what came out of it. I was shocked a bit at what was happening. My brain was carrying me away and I was a bit scared. FYI: I kind of cried at one part, because I act my scenes out in my head but read the lines out loud, it was heart breaking. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Only Mitchie

** Happy Birthday to me. So many people have wished me a happy Birthday already that another thank you is going to sound like blah to me. Anyway enjoy this chapter, it took a while because I'm working on one shots as well. But promise I'll get back into the swing of things soon. And I switched P.O.V's because Alex bores me sometimes when I'M IN HER p.o.v.**

Mitchie laid in the grass near a bunch of yellow and blue flowers as I watched her. I was sitting a few feet away on a bench biting my left hand nails. I had no idea what we were going to do, and honestly I didn't want to think about it.

"Alex…we're gonna' have to go back home soon." Mitchie slowly rose herself up on her hands to stare at me. I stayed quiet, studying her face before looking away. The sky was a dark blue and orange, the air was cool and birds were chirping loudly.

"Alex did you hear me?"

"Why should we?"

"What?"

"Why should we go back home?"

"What are we gonna' do then?" Mitchie sat up before dusting off and moving towards me.

"I don't know what we're gonna' do. But if I take you home we'll both be kept away from each other, and I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Why aren't you listening to me?" I focused on her as she sat next to me on the bench.

"I am listening. Its just…we can't do anything about our parents and the way they…"

"Our parents? Your parents are the controlling ones. They love me one minute, and damn me the next."

"Its not like that. They just don't know what to do."

"About what?" I whispered as she reached for my hand.

"Us. It'll take time."

"Apparently five months isn't long enough for them." I gazed into the distance where trees sat covering anything and everything from our eyes. The street was on the other side, silent.

"Can we go and get Coco?" Mitchie asked as I faced her.

"What if your parents are over there?"

"They wouldn't be, and even if they are you can go in and get her."

"Yeah." I took a deep breath before standing and reaching for Mitchie. She took my hand to stand before we both made it towards the street. My phone began vibrating in my pocket as I reached behind me for it. Mackenzie's name was flashing on the phone in green and red letters. Mitchie was staring at me wondering who it was but I only ended the call.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

"The same no one as in the Los Angeles no one?"

"Mitch its no one." The street lamps were bright against the now darkened sidewalks as Mitchie crossed her arms and rose her eyebrow at me. I ignored her for a few steps, watching lighting bugs flash near a bush or to spot a few moths trying to reach the street bulbs.

"Alex."

"Yea?"

"When I said Alex, I meant Alex look at me."

"Bossy much," I faced Mitchie as she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "You don't even want anything."

"Tell Mackenzie that she can't call you."

"I'm not gonna' tell her that."

"Why?"

"Because Mitchie. She's just a friend."

"She's a friend now?"

"You're a tense person you know that?" I felt my phone ring again before Mitchie reached for it in my hand. I decided not to argue with her as she answered it.

"Look Mackenzie I told you not to call Alex, can you not take a hint?"

"Mitchie I was only calling her for…"

"I don't care."

"You're not going to get far in this business with that attitude."

"I've gotten further then you did."

I faced Mitchie before pulling my phone from her hand, and before I could even speak Mackenzie said something that I was glad Mitchie didn't hear.

"You know what, I was trying to be nice to you, but if you want to know the truth, I do like Alex, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I froze where I was, a few cars passing by us as Mitchie tapped her foot against the concrete. My heart began beating fast as I stumbled to hang up the phone, almost dropping it a few times.

"I hate that girl." Mitchie continued to walk on as I watched her. I wondered how far she would walk without me next to her. I also wanted to know how long my heart was going to beat with such haste. I felt like not telling Mitchie about what Mackenzie said was going to make things worse, but then again I kept a lot of things from her since summer started.

"Alex!"

"Oh shush.." I finally followed the girl down the block.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex walked into her house from the restaurant downstairs while I stood in the kitchen hoping my parents weren't there. I had to be back in LA within a few days and Alex and I seemed to argue, or at least make a few smug comments towards each other, every few minutes. I wasn't wrong about Mackenzie, something in me told me not to like her, and I follow my gut feelings. A loud bark echoed through the restaurant before I peeked over the wall to spot Coco barking at the door. Alex waved me out and I quickly calmed Coco down. I didn't know why staring at Alex was making me feel awkward, in a way as if she was keeping something from me. The way she distanced herself after that phone call was making me nervous.

"Alex, look. I want us to stay on good terms with each other."

"Okay," she pulled Coco's leash before handing it to me.

"And on truthful terms."

"Uh-huh."

"So I'm going to ask you again, and I want the truth." We made it outside, the air was cool and the streets were mostly dark.

"Huh, what is this about now?"

"Mackenzie."

"Mitchie are you ever going to drop this? She's a friend, she called, that's it."

"But I want to know if you really like her, because I don't think you'd be doing this if you didn't."

"Doing what?"

"Talking to her."

"Oh my god," she moved away from me a bit, shaking her head as we stood at a corner waiting for the light to change. "I only talk to her, its not like I'm sleeping with her."

"I didn't say that you were. But, I don't want you talking to her at all."

"Not my problem."

"Why are you being like this?" I studied Alex's face as Coco whined.

"You're not the boss of me Mitchie."

"I didn't say that I was, but normally you would actually listen to what I had to tell you."

"I am listening Mitch, and you're complaining about the same thing."

I crossed my arms after gripping Coco's leash so she wouldn't run off.

"My life isn't getting any easier Alex. It just seems like I'm running into one problem after another with you. This never happened to me before…to us before, and I can't deal with not knowing what your next move is going to be." I took a deep breath as the wind brushed my hair against my cheek as Alex stepped up to me.

"You're right, because I was always predictable and now that I'm not you're scared of that."

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose you." I uncrossed my arms as Coco tilted her head up at me. "I can't take not knowing when you're going to be there and when you're not. I can't take that you won't consider how I feel anymore….I just can't take not knowing."

"Not knowing what?"

"Not knowing if you're going to get tired of me." After what I said silence filled the open air. Coco was still whining but words between Alex and I took a stop for a few seconds. I could see Alex's confused expression but after what she told me about us not being the same before, I think I finally understood.

"Nothing is going to get easier." She whispered, not looking at me. "Its just going to keep getting harder because we're getting older, and…maybe we should really talk. Like sit down and talk." Alex faced me as I nodded quietly. She pulled Coco's leash from my hand and placed her fingers between mine. I didn't want to say anything, my heart was beating too fast as we made it down several more blocks. A small book shop was still open, so we made it into their backyard reading area. There were tons of trees blocking what would usually be sun, but now moonlight. A few small lamps kept the place lit as we sat on white cushioned chairs. Coco laid near my crossed legs as Alex took a deep breath. I didn't want to say anything first so I watched her for a few seconds. Then before I was going to give up on either of us speaking she began.

"I think we should talk about the summer."

"Its almost over." I told her.

"I'm talking about since you left for Camp Rock."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm not going to lie to you Mitch, I did distant myself from you since the beginning of summer." Alex studied my face but I tried hard not to jump to conclusions, or cry for that matter. I only nodded as she continued. "Its just, you were gone and I couldn't turn to you for anything because you wouldn't answer the phone, or call me back, and I was just hurting myself not being with you." I nodded again. "I felt as if you really didn't care about me, even though I knew you did….you do..it just felt like you didn't. Like you were in your own little world and I wasn't a part of it anymore."

"I didn't mean to…" I was stopped by Alex raising her index finger in the air.

"And I felt horrible for the first three weeks that I actually became close to Justin, which I never thought would happen by the way. And the longer you were away…the more distant we became."

"I told you I would of came home if you told me to."

"Mitchie, you were happier when you were there, and I know that, and maybe I was overeating but things changed between us. You see it and I see it."

I closed my brain for a few seconds. I didn't want to hear where this conversation was going. Alex tapped my arm and I ignored her, holding back tears that I was afraid to let fall.

"Mitch!"

"What changed?"

"Don't take it the wrong way Mitch…"

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

"WHAT? No…no…never, its just, we need to work on us. We can't expect everything to fall into place anymore like it used to."

"How are we going to work on us when I'll be a thousand miles away?" I was shaking but not to the point where it was visible.

"I don't know, but we have to do it. We have to work on our relationship, on our friendship even."

"Okay." I bit my bottom lip shaking my head before I took a deep breath.

"And I have to tell you something." Alex spoke to me as I nodded.

"Mackenzie actually said that she liked me."

"What?"

"After I took the phone, she kind of said it." I focused on Alex before extending my hand out to her.

"What?"

"Give me your phone."

"Why?" She rose her eyebrow.

"Because I have to make a call."

"Lets work on us and not think about Mackenzie."

"Okay, but I should tell you that Conrad kissed me."

"WHAT?"

"After you left out of the room we all spoke about the PR stuff and then I was about to leave, and he kissed me."

"And you're telling me this now, when I could of kicked his ass then?"

"I didn't want us to go back to the days when we were on the class trip. I just, I didn't."

"Okay…he kissed you. Did you let him?"

"No! I shoved him into the glass table."

"What else are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing."

"Mitchie, nothing at all?"

"No, not really."

"Not really?"

"O-okay, maybe during camp…my roommate, forced herself on me."

"WHAT?"

"But nothing happened, I changed rooms and everything."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to get mad. Kinda like you are now." I stretched my legs from under me as Alex nodded.

"Okay, what else happened during camp that I should know about?"

"Nothing, I swear. But what about you, if your summer was so difficult then you must of did something."

"Unlike you I can actually stay faithful." Alex told me.

"I didn't do anything, everything that happened…none of it was my fault."

"Then you should of called me, I could of killed someone."

"And I'd be a convict's girlfriend, no thanks."

"Ugh." Alex pulled Coco's leash before standing.

"Well at least you know now. I don't have any secrets anymore."

"I had times when I felt things for other people." Alex walked towards the gate to move out of the yard as I sat frozen. She didn't stop to look back at me, and once she was out the gate I stood in confusion. My heart began beating fast as I ran to catch up with her.

"W-what?" I whispered as Alex looked ahead of her.

"It was no big deal. Its not a big deal. I was stupid, and even then I felt like I was hurting you."

"Kind of like you're doing now."

"Mitchie I love you, and no one else, and it'll never be anyone else. I don't know why I feel…felt.."

"You still.."

"I don't know what's wrong. But I know no one makes me feel the way you do. And no one ever will."

"I'm so confused." I whispered feeling my heart pound against my chest in pain.

"During those first weeks I was vulnerable. I told Justin and he told me to tell you, but I was scared okay. I was scared that you'd be mad and leave me or.."

"I-I think I want to go home."

"Mitch, its just.."

"Can you walk me home?" I focused on the ground as Coco whined once more. I plucked the dog's leash from Alex's hand, pulling the puppy up and into my arms before we began walking in silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I held my phone in my hand as my dad came to take it away the next day. Apparently I made my parents panic when I was gone almost all night. I laid against my bed as my dad stood in the doorway. I kept Coco with me, she was laying on the foot end of my bed as I shook my head slowly as I focused on the wall.

"Okay Mitchie, hand me the phone." My dad said as I tossed it to him before he closed the door, after walking out. I took a few deep breaths, hoping that laying on my back and doing so would stop the tears that wanted to fall. Not once did I feel something for anyone besides Alex, not once. And yes, she was truthful with me, but it doesn't mean it was going to hurt less. I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes. I couldn't believe we were changing. We weren't the love crazed girls we use to be, we were heading into a drama phase, that I was so desperately hoping to never enter.

_"Okay we're going on the cruise in exactly four days and I need new swimsuits and my mom said she was going to take us to the mall." I told Alex as she nodded. Her eyes were focusing on my legs as I stumped my foot. "Would you stop that?"_

_ "Not until you love me."_

_ "Alex, what if my mom hears you? Or for that matter your mom?"_

_ "Who cares. You should totally kiss me."_

_ "No." I jumped back as the girl laughed. We were in my room, sitting against my bed as Alex winked at me._

_ "You know you want to kiss me."_

_ "No I don't."_

_ "We both like ear other, so why can't we just give in?"_

_ "Because, I like you as a friend." I laid against my pillow as I felt the bed shift. I saw Alex crawling above me and before I could move away she reached for my wrists and held them down._

_ "Friends are so overrated." She nodded at herself as my legs began to burn. I could feel myself breathing a bit too hard as she tilted her head. "We could so be girlfriends."_

_ "No." I hissed out as she leaned into me, her lips falling against mine. I didn't move her right away. I embraced the feeling of her soft lips against mine as I closed my eyes. My heart beat was taking over my ears. I suddenly felt something sticky against my lips and I opened my eyes shaking my head. Alex pulled back as I narrowed my eyes at her._

_ "Sorry, its hard not to kiss you."_

_ "Uh-huh, get off." I told her as she straddled me but only let my wrist go. "I mean it, you're not allowed to kiss me."_

_ "Okay." She smirked, running her hand behind her as I wanted to know what she was doing. Her fingers landed on my inner thigh and I shook, my breath almost leaving me completely._

_ "Get off." I whispered out as her fingers stopped at the bottom rim of my skirt._

_ "Fine. You're no fun." She moved and I quickly shoved her onto the floor._

_ "Don't do that again, or you'll stay here when I try on swimsuits."_

I didn't know what made our relationship so tense all of a sudden. It seemed as if there was no end to our arguing or the tension between us. I ran my fingers across the beads on my bed before sitting up. Yes, Alex was in the wrong for actually likening someone other then me, or feeling for someone other then me, hell it's the same thing, but maybe we both were taking things too seriously anyway. The more I was away from her, the more she said she felt like this. I ran my fingers through my hair before sighing loudly and standing on the floor. I made my way into my closest, shifting through clothes as the sun shone brightly through the room window.

I was tired of wearing skirts and sundresses but that's what mostly was in my closest, so I pulled a black sundress and a blue jeaned jacket into my hands and took a shower before getting dressed.

"Mitchie, Jacob called, he wants to know if you can fly out to LA first thing in the morning. Your mom will go with you." My dad called up the stairs as I ignored him. I pulled my hair into a pony tails and zipped my knee boots up my legs before walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Out."

"Not to the Russo's I hope."

"I'm going out, can I have my phone, or should I walk without it?" Both of my parents focused on me before my dad grabbed my phone from an end table and handed it to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." I gave him the same answer as my mom before moving out the front door. The sun was high in the sky, the air was cool, and my heart was racing. I couldn't head back to LA with Alex and I on rocky terms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Mitch." I met Justin in the sandwich shop as he handed me a shake.

"Hey. Where's Alex?"

"I don't know, she didn't come in last night."

"What?"

"Yeah. She called my mom and said she was staying with you."

"But she didn't stay with me."

"Okay. Let me call her." Justin pulled him phone up to his ear after speed dialing Alex. I could hear her phone ring from the other side.

"Hello?"

"Alex where are you?"

"Upstairs you idiot."

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago why?"

"Get dressed."

"Justin, I'm not hanging out with you and your dorky friends."

"Just get dressed, be downstairs in twenty."

"Ugh, fine." He hung up before smiling.

"She'll be down soon."

"Thanks. So. Alex told you about having feelings for other girls?"

"No."

"Justin, its okay, she already told me."

"Oh. She loves you. Its not like she likes them, its like..her heart stops, and her skin warms, that's it."

"Awkward." I sighed as he shoved my arm a bit.

"So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Having sex."

"I did not want to hear that."

"Justin..I'm kidding."

"The images will never be removed form my memory. I can not unhear what you said."

"Sorry." I giggled as he nodded.

"Sure you are."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay Justin, lets go and act like dorks." Alex came down the stairs as I waved at her. My shake was gone and Justin was busing tables.

"Mitch what are you doing here?"

"I want us to just hang out, at the store or something. We need to relax."

"Aren't you like banned from seeing me?"

"Please Alex."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes as I grabbed her hand. My heels clicking the pavement.

**Ugh, if my brain uses drama one more time I'm gonna' go insane. Okay time to enjoy my birthday and get dressed. Later guys, love you all.**


	12. Its Like Our First Time

**So recently I've been working on "My First Love" which I added chapters to, because the story just begged for updates. Finally I'm in a writing mood after being bored and confused on what to write about or how things would go. Also to carry this story into the direction I originally wanted to go I may skip through time, lets not 'oo' and 'ahh' at the same time here people, lol. Anyway enjoy, and I'm sorry for the wait.**

** PS. I'm in North Carolina on vacation and the internet here sucks, plus ants invaded my typing laptop and I was freaking out for days. But everything is better now.**

"So." I bit my bottom lip as Alex nudged me.

"So," she repeated sipping her shake.

We decided to finally take ourselves to the beach since we couldn't do so in LA. Alex sat next to me in the cool sand as the waves crashed against the earth. I did my best to push all other thoughts out of my head, except for those that really mattered, meaning anything that wouldn't cause us to argue.

"I was thinking." I told Alex as she nodded.

"Yeah."

"What if we just do things like this often."

"Um, you were thinking about us doing this?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Alex slid her feet into the sand as I took a deep breath. My black sundress seemed to pick up every small yellow speck of sand that blew past us. Since Alex and I were side by side I laid my head onto her shoulder.

"This is perfect for us. We're away from everyone and we're actually having a good time."

"Sure we are. You know, my shake is like half empty."

"Alex." I whined pushing her drink down a bit.

"Okay, sitting on the beach is actually relaxing."

"Agreed." I giggled sitting up. I pulled my jacket from off my arms and sat it against the sand. "Name one thing that you like about me." I faced Alex as she pulled her legs up to cross them.

"Lets see. One thing, one thing. Okay," she maneuvered her body towards mine as I watched her study my face. "I love…" she tapped her index finger against her chin before moving her hand towards my legs. I only watched her. She stopped near my thigh, tapping it gently. "I love your legs."

"Okay." Her fingers were making my skin tingle just before I shook to move her away. "Now my favorite thing about you, or what I like about you..is your honesty."

"Lame." Her voice had a small rise in it on the ending of the word.

"Well I do."

"Uh-huh. Lets see, my honesty and your legs, I think they'll make a perfect couple."

"Oh shut up." I sighed, moving my fingers in and out of one another as Alex reached for my chin. Her fingers felt smooth against my skin as I tilted my head up towards her.

"And I love your smile."

"Alex, I'm not smiling." My face is as normal as it could be as Alex pouted.

"But I love your smile. Smile damn it."

"O-okay." I mocked the girl in the same tone she gave me. The waves made everything seem surreal, and out of place. I quickly exposed my teeth and lifted my chin, giving the worst smile I could possibly do before Alex burst into laughter.

"I lied, that smile was horrible." Her laughter was catching because I found myself shaking my head and giggling with her.

"Thanks for coming out with me Alex." I whispered through the air.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Last night was kind of crazy I guess."

"Yeah. But…"

"Come with me." I cut off her words as she rose her eyebrow. She was confused, I could tell. I stayed quiet to listen to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Back to LA. It'll just be me and you without my parents or anyone. Just you and me. You can go to the studio with me and…"

"I told you I wanted to be at home."

"I know. But we've been through worse. I know that this entire CR thing is stressful but, I want you with me….please."

A small crackling noise echoed in the distance. It was weird because it was just a few past noon and the sky was a bright blue.

"You can't say no to me." I stood on my knees, moving my hands across Alex's shoulders as she shook her head, faintly smiling.

"And what if I do?"

"But you can't." I inched in closer to her, letting my fingers trail across her shoulders and towards her back, linking together before I lowered myself in her lap. "Please. I thought about going without you and…you're right. We need to work on us. And I can't do that a thousand miles away."

"What do I get if I go?"

"You…" I nudged my nose against Alex's, letting our skin smoothly bump against the other's. "Well, lets just say, you get to have my undivided attention. Oh, you could get Alex time."

"Alex time?"

"Yeah." I shook my head as if I made myself clear not too long ago.

"Okay I guess I should ask. What, my sweet adorable girlfriend, is Alex time?"

"It's the time of day when we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" I watched her eyebrow raise as I nodded, letting my voice fall from my lips slowly.

"Whatever…you…want." We still sat nose to nose almost as Alex spoke.

"Okay, just so we're both clear, I can ask you for sex right?"

"During Alex time, yes. During Mitchie time…maybe." I pressed my lips just barley against Alex's before pulling back.

"Wait, how come you get a time?"

"Because I'm Mitchie, and I need time to recoup from Alex time." I pulled away from the girl standing as she did the same.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're a lot to handle and I need time to…can we not talk about sex anymore?" I felt the harsh sand crunch beneath my feet. I made it to the point where the waves would only come up to brush against my toes.

"So I'm a lot to handle?" A smirk danced around Alex's face.

"Sometimes…yes."

"I think I like that."

"Ew, shut up."

"What. I'm a lot to handle, which means that this Russo girl can't be handled."

"Actually it means that I'm the only girl that can tame you."

The waves began picking up, hitting higher and higher against the sand.

"Oh wow Mitch, I never thought you had it in you."

"Alex, we've had sex before."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were taming me."

"Oh god, stop saying that." I moved away from the girl before she grabbed my wrist.

"So you tamed me eh."

"Alex, shush about it."

"No, I suppose you can tame me right now."

The next thing I knew I was pulled into Alex and staring into her eyes. Another crackling sound made it through the skies as my heart made a small jump.

"We're on a beach."

"So, no ones around."

"Alex, no."

"It'll be fun, all out in the open…"

"Where you can catch something." I added on as she shook her head.

"Mood killer."

"Beach sex-er," I pulled away sticking out my tongue as Alex burst into laughter. I still couldn't figure out how we could go from fighting a day before to giggling and actually joking around the next day. I guess that's what love dies to you. Birds began flying past us above as dark clouds quickly and rapidly began to move in from the ocean.

"I guess we should get back." I truly didn't want to head back but I knew we had to.

"How about we don't head back so soon and walk in the rain." Alex rose her eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"If you think that the rain will give you an invitation to feel me up you are sadly mistaken miss Russo."

"That wasn't on my mind at all, but since we're on the matter…"

"No!" I narrowed my eyes before moving away from the water and linking my fingers with Alex's. The once calm sky was becoming dark and moist. The wind also picked up a bit, I found my skirt knocking against my legs harshly as I took a deep breath. I pressed my head against Alex's shoulder as we moved towards the sidewalk. We made it a good distance before the rain began to slowly trickle down and thunder broke through the sky.

"Mitch, as long as you call me everyday….I'll feel fine with you staying in L.A. alone."

"But," I lifted my head, trying my best to read Alex's blank expression. She was staring into the distance, barley breathing it seemed. "I really want you to go."

"Look, I'll come a bit later if you have to stay longer or something, its just…I kind of miss being here."

"But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I just think…" a very faint sigh left Alex's lips as I stopped ad pulled away from her a bit, stepping in front of her to get a good look into her eyes. They were still the same, blank, expressionless.

"I really want this entire album thing to work, but most importantly…. I want to make sure we'll work." I studied Alex's face as I spoke before she looked down at me. The rain picked up, pouring across us like a water breaking apart from a dam.

"I do too." Her brown eyes were filled with warmth before I closed my eyes. "I don't want us to feel as if we're not giving each other breathing space. I know that you want this more then anything in the world Mitchie, and…who am I to stop you?"

"But.."

"I want you to do this for you, and I'll be here supporting you one hundred percent, I promise you. And whenever you can't stand being in L.A. alone any longer…I'll come," I finally opened my eyes when she brushed a lose strand behind my ear. I could barley see through the rain and I already knew that my entire body was soaked.

"How about…"

"Only…when you can't stand being there alone anymore." I silently nodded before we made our way down the sidewalk again. It was weird walking hand in hand with Alex knowing that once again, even though my heart was breaking, I had to do this to make Alex and I happy. Just like when I left for camp rock, my heart burned to stay near her, but I couldn't. We didn't talk for the rest of the walk. The rain didn't trip us up, and the thunder didn't shake me.

…

Alex and I sat in her room as the rain continued to fall. Mr. and Mrs. Russo left to get dinner at least ten minutes ago and so Alex and I were sitting on her bed, still covered in soaked clothes. Coco sat under me with her head in my lap as Alex ran her fingers back and forth over the robe that laid across her arms.

"I want to change, but I can't. I'm freezing, but I don't want to move." Alex repeated her words over and over as I watched her. Coco whimpered under me for a reason I couldn't understand, she wasn't hungry nor thirsty and Max took her for a walk not too long ago. I pushed my fingers under the dog's fur, moving my hands back and forth.

"Mitch…," I slowly rose my eyes to Alex's low voice.

"Yeah."

"I guess…if you really want me to not be friends with Mackenzie …then…I won't." Alex stood off the bed lifting her robe off her back as I nodded.

"I… its just. I don't like it when you're able to spend so much time with someone who isn't me…but most of it's usually my fault." I moved my hands from Coco's fur as Alex pulled off her clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold."

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else. I was too transfixed in the girl's movements. Soon she was completely naked before she pulled her dark blue robe across her body and tied it. I swallowed hard before finally taking a breath. She sat back on the bed, with her chin sitting in her right hand.

"We should dance."

"Oh no, I remember what happened last time, lets not." I studied Alex's face, she was serious.

"Why?"

"I don't want to dance." I glanced down at the floor next to me where the red robe I was given laid. My heart was picking up the beats as I thought about removing my wet clothes.

"Why?"

"Because. Nothing good ever comes from us being that close." I ran my fingers through my hair as Coco moved from under me and spread herself across the bed.

"But I like dancing with you."

"I know. Maybe, next time or something."

A knock came to the room door before it slowly opened and Justin peeked through. He saw everything was clear so he walked in.

"Glad I didn't walk into something." Justin smiled to himself, taking root in the middle of the bed near Coco.

"Like what?" I asked as Alex sat up.

"I'm sorry you couldn't walk into some type of sex party, maybe next time we won't disappoint." Alex told the boy.

"Alex!" I tapped the girl's shoulder.

"See this is why I don't talk to you." Justin complained.

"Well stop assuming that all Mitchie and I do is have sex."

"I didn't assume that."

"Obvious you did, you little perv you."

"I'm your brother, I DO NOT care about what you do, nor do I ever want to think about it."

"Yeah right, you're as pervy as the next boy."

"What next boy?"

"Okay guys," I tapped the bed as they both focused on me. "I am sitting right here, and its kind of creeping me out…you know…the entire conversation that's going on…its just weird." I moved from the bed, grabbing the robe and moved into the bathroom. Then just before I closed the door a cool breeze came across my shoulder and I refaced Alex on the bed.

"Get in here." I signaled to the girl.

"Don't do that while I'm in here." Justin sat up saying.

"We're not about to do anything. Alex get in here." I moved to the girl, pulling on her arm before closing the bathroom door.

"Being kinky are we?"

"Shut up." I playfully hit Alex's arm before handing her the clothes she sat out once we made it into the house, which neither of us changed into. "Put on some clothes."

"I have a robe on."

"So what, it creeps me out when your brother is in the room and you're all…naked under there."

"He doesn't know that."

"Yeah but I do, now change." I moved to the other end of the bathroom, quickly removing the sticky clothes from my body. Something told me to turn around but I refused to do so until I was completely dressed. I pulled on some shorts and just before I reached for my bra I felt fingers knocking against my skin.

"ALEX!" I squealed loudly, as the warmth of her touch against my breast caused not only heat to fill my body but an urge that I was desperately trying to get rid of creep across my skin. "Stop it," I sheepishly told her, shaking to pull my bra and shirt on. Once we both were dressed we went back into the room with Justin staring at us, and his eyebrow sticking up.

"We were only changing." I told the body as he stuck his finger in his mouth acting as if he was gagging.

"KIDS, DINNER!" Teresa called to us from the bottom step as Max pushed the door open.

"Lets eat." He ran quickly past the door and down the stairs as we all made it behind the body.

"I'll take you home after dinner." Teresa told me as I nodded before grabbing a plate off the counter.

"Actually, can I stay over tonight. I mean I know I have to go first thing in the morning and all but, I'd rather stay here tonight."

Teresa was slowly handing the food out as Jerry shrugged and she nodded.

"But tell your parents you're here." She told me.

"Do I have to?" I whined as she nodded as I rolled my eyes in agreement.

…

Usually I felt fine next to Alex. Usually the connection was always there and I could control it, but all of a sudden I wanted her to touch me. Teresa and Jerry were making popcorn for a movie night while Justin and Max sat on one end of the couch and Alex and I on the other. We were playing 'uno' and I couldn't help myself but feel the need to touch every inch of Alex's body.

"Okay, changing the color to green." Alex placed her card down and all I could do was stare at her. "Mitch, go."

"What?" I shook my head before she pointed to the table. I quickly tossed a card down and claimed 'uno' before sliding into Alex more.

"Stop trying to cheat." She told me as I hid my card, sitting it against my legs before Alex played her next card. I, of course, like always, won the game quickly as Jerry and Teresa sat the popcorn down and took the plush pillows on the floor. My skin was getting hot, maybe it was the fact that I knew it was weird to feel like this while Alex's entire family was sitting near me.

"I'll walk Coco." I stood up, it was already around midnight as I pulled Coco's leash up and grabbed her in my arms.

"I'll go with you." Alex made it over to me and I dreaded the burning feeling that was creeping across my skin. Once outside, the cool air made me feel a bit more relaxed, but not by much. Coco happily made it down the sidewalk as Alex walked next to me. I slid my fingers into hers, gripping Coco's leash with my other hand as tightly as I could, although it was nearly impossible while I was in a slight trans.

"Mitchie."

"Yeah?"

"You're turning red."

I stopped walking and quickly pulled away from Alex as I felt my cheeks. Maybe they were flushed but I couldn't see them.

"Oh." I responded.

"Are you sick?"

"No. Just…I think it just hit me."

"What?"

"That…I'm really going to leave you again." I took a few more steps before Alex grabbed my hand and had me face her.

"You're not leaving me. Its just for a few days right?"

"I think me leaving you is making me…" I looked away, embarrassed almost.

"Making you?"

"I don't know." I lowered my eyes as Alex pulled me closer into her. The streets were empty and Coco was happily prancing around us.

"I'll miss you too." She smiled before she brushed her fingers across my cheek. I felt my face burn from her touch. I nodded, hoping she'd understand that I was going to miss her more. "And I love you." I didn't usually want to cry from a simple 'I love you', but I felt tears push there way near my eyes.

"I…love you…too." Between breaths I tried my best to calm down. Alex smiled faintly at me before she stepped the last few inches into me, her lips covering mine as my skin burned harshly. I felt myself shake, just from the simplest touch. Alex pulled back, leaving my lips tingling as I swayed a bit, opening my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I nodded, no words could leave me. "Are you sure?" I nodded once more. "O-kay." She reached for Coco's leash as I happily gave it to her, blindly walking back to her house.

…

I never really heard my heart beat in my ears as loudly as it was this night. Alex might have been asleep for a hour or so now and all I could do was lay next to her awake. I was stiff as a board, scared to move for some reason. Maybe I was scared I'd wake her up, or make too much noise, but whatever the reason, I didn't move. I was surprised she couldn't hear my heart beat, I swear it was loud enough to at least sound like her alarm clock that barley made a sound. My skin was still on fire, burning, wanting to be touched, and here I was laying here, not doing anything about it.

"Alex." I whispered slightly out into the air, but she didn't stir awake. I finally turned onto my side, facing the girl. She was facing me, her eyes closed and her arm across my waist.

"Alex." I whispered again, this time slightly louder then the last. But still she didn't wake. I shakily placed my right hand on her shoulder, moving my fingers slowly down her arm, as I watched her gently breath.

"Alex." I didn't bother to whisper this time, but still the girl was asleep. My hand finally reached her's that sat against my waist. I pulled her hand into mine and raised it near my lips, kissing her fingers slowly, but still she didn't wake.

"Lex…Lexi," I rarely ever used pet names for Alex, it was hard for me to call her anything but Alex, but when I did, she'd usually hear me. She did shift as bit, I felt her trying to pull her hand fro mines but I didn't let her. I wanted her to wake up, I wanted her to see the desperation in my eyes. But still she was asleep.

"Really?" I whined before leaning into her, letting my breath play against her lips before gently and smoothly running my lips against hers. I felt her hand shake before her eyes locked on mine. I didn't scare easily so I only pulled back as she blinked a few times.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled her hand that was in mine against my chest, letting her feel me breath. I was already breathing hard, I had been all night. She gazed at her hand before looking back into my eyes. If my desperation wasn't clear before, it had to be screaming right now. I removed my guiding hand from Alex's and still she didn't move. I kissed her again, this time ignoring being gentle at all. I felt her take a deep breath before she sat up and I laid on my back. I was like a kid then, I kicked my feet a few times before Alex rubbed her eyes.

"Now what are you doing again?" She asked me as I sat up, gripping her face with my hands and kissing her harshly. I felt as if I had to tell her what I was doing, there was no way in hell things were gonna' go my way. I crawled into Alex's lap, my hands still shaking but never letting go until I was sure she'd touch me. Now using pet names for Alex was rare, but then again her whimpering was rarer then that. I felt her hands lad against my waist after a whimper escaper her lips. I pulled back only to watch her catch her breath. Her eyes were glazed a bit before she finally ran her fingers under the bottom rim of my shirt. I couldn't really explain the way her touches seemed after that, yes they were gentle, and yes they made my skin burn, but they were different.

I helped pulled my shirt over my head, letting my bra fall off soon after. It was a need to be touched that I felt. And with Alex being gentle was making my mind go even crazier. I laid on my back trying to make her move a little faster but it seemed as if she wanted to memorize every inch of my body from that moment on. I made sure that when her hands brushed against my skin, I pulled her on top of me every time. I didn't mind the fact that I was actually completely naked and she was still completely clothed. I just wanted to get this stupid rush feeling over with. As Alex ran her fingers down my stomach I tried my best to push her hand lower, but she only gripped my hands with her lose one.

"Please stop teasing me." I whispered to Alex before she let my hands go. She used one hand to level herself above me before the one near my stomach brushed against my opening. I couldn't remember a time when she did this and I took in so much air trying to breath. When she finally decided to stop teasing me I was already dazed in my own little world. My body felt as if it would never get off of this high it was on. I held onto Alex tight, not letting a word seep past my lips as she moved in and out of me. I didn't close my eyes like I normally would, I couldn't, I wanted this, and I was going to experience it differently. When my body finally tingled and was ready to give out I pulled Alex closer to me, and found myself pressing my teeth into her skin to keep from letting out any screams. When my body was finally relaxed, I couldn't believe how much work all of this Alex took. I was too tired to pull my clothes on, so I laid under the sheets breathing as slow as I could as Alex laid next to me. She didn't seem to want anything else to happen, and I was kind of thankful for that because I was going to pass out any second.

The night moved quickly as the very quiet alarm woke us the next morning.

"Why, am I sticky?" I glanced up at Alex as she laid against the headboard.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I had a very realistic dream last night." She told me as I rose my eyebrow.

"How realistic?"

"Lets just say everything seemed completely real. And now I'm sticky, and smell like…" she pulled her hair towards her face and smelt it. I giggled. "Strawberries and sex."

"Oh." I didn't bother on telling her what happened, besides at that moment all I could do was smile and giggle.

**I'm sorry. There is nothing else to say. Yes I know you're tired of hearing it, and yes, I'm tired of saying it. But being on vacation, kinda does this. Once again, sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. LA bound

** After the last chapter I had to quickly update, I don't want to lose any more time on this story.**

**Also note to self: No more searching for Conrad's name. I seem to always forget it.**

Alex's P.O.V

After Mitchie went to the airport I sat with Coco on the patio. Justin was chipping away on one of his action figure replicas, and Max was trying to ball up some rubber bands against a small ball.

"You promise not to be depressed again right?" Justin asked me as I nod.

"Yeah. I told Mitchie when she gets lonely call me."

"And what about when you get lonely?"

"Justin this isn't about me."

The sky was still a bit gray, but the sun was rolling slowly into the air. I sat in my blue jeans and yellow top with a matching jean jacket, while Coco laid in my lap in her matching vest.

"Alex, I love you and Mitchie, but truthfully relationships are about give and take, not give and never get anything in return."

"She gives me a lot.."

"EXACTLY."

"And I give her a lot."

I couldn't think of anything to do without Mitchie with me. Usually we'd go down to the mall, or to the ice-cream shop or even to the guitar place to strike up a few tunes, but without her, I felt so lost.

"Justin!"

"What?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Do you know if Harper is away or not for vacation?"

"And why would I know that?"

"Because usually the girl is stalking you."

"Oh." He scratched his head one good time before smiling, "I think she's still here."

"Good." I sighed before standing and pulling Coco into my arms. "I'll be hanging out with her then."

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

Mackenzie was sitting across from me in the studio. I had already went through a few tracks as Jacob announced that I would have to do a photo shoot later on. I usually never let anything or anyone bother me, but somehow Mackenzie was getting to me.

"Okay Mitchie, so we'll do a photo shoot for an hour and then you'll have the rest of the day off until five before you have to do a signing." Jacob told me. I nodded before him and Mackenzie did a few things as I stood and moved towards the studio lot. Everything felt bigger and different, and a bit more stressful when I was alone, then when Alex and my family was around. Mackenzie and I sat in the same limo with Jacob as it pulled off.

"I want you to know that you'll never get to me." Mackenzie told me as I rose my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"That little attitude of yours wont get to me." I watched the girl lean back into the seat before I rolled my eyes. Jacob was chatting on his Bluetooth to someone, while I tried my best to think up poses for my first ever photo shoot. The palm trees outside seemed to stretch high into the sky, leaning a bit towards the sun as we made it down the boulevard. I pulled my phone into my hand before dialing Alex.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lexi."

"Wow, I get a Lexi out of you? What's wrong?" I heard the change in Alex's voice as I giggled.

"Nothing. I just miss you that's all."

"Oh. Well I miss you too. But you know its only been like, five hours right?"

"Five hours too long, but I was just calling you to tell you that I'm doing a photo shoot today."

"Oh. Well don't dress too slutty," a giggle escaped the girl causing me to smile.

"I'm pretty safe on that one. No sluts allowed." I faced Mackenzie who was trying to listen to my conversation, "Well, only one anyway." I said into the phone as Alex questioned me. I heard Coco bark in the background before the limo stopped.

"Guess who I'm hanging out with?" Alex asked in a chipper voice.

"I don't know. I hate guessing."

"Harper."

"Really? I thought she moved?"

"Yeah, its complicated, but I'll call you later."

"Promise?"

"Duh." I could imagine Alex sticking out her tongue, which is what she usually did when the word 'duh' fell from her lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too, I'll call you in three."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." As Alex hung up I found Jacob staring at me.

"What?" I asked as Jacob signaled me to climb from the limo. He followed after me, Mackenzie staying behind.

"In the limo its okay for you to talk to Alex like that, but out here," he signaled in a circle, "we should keep the little love chats down low. You have a image to protect."

"I don't have a image yet." I shook my head as Jacob pointed up to a three story white building, on the corner of some main street. I shuffled my way with him towards the double glass doors before disappearing inside, dreading my first photo shoot.

…  
Alex's P.O.V

"Who actually gives their dog a godmother?" Harper asks me as we sit on her front porch.

"Me obviously." I tell her as she shakes her head. Trees cover the entire front yard, causing shade to pour over us. "We haven't spent time together in…"

"Forever," we both say in union as I nod. Coco was running in the gated yard, back and forth, from one tree to the next, sniffing them.

"So, how is everything between you and Mitchie?"

"Good."

"Really? Because the last time I checked you two were at each other's throats." Harper pressed her fingers down against her dress as I shrugged.

"That was then."

"So what was with you doing that whole, disappearing act during the class trip? Usually I'd know the answer by now."

"Oh. Um. Its complicated. I guess I was just upset with everything." I couldn't face Harper, we hadn't spoke in a few months and everything just felt weird between us now.

"Upset with what? We were on vacation."

"I know but…I always have this thing where…I'm scared that Mitchie will…move on or something."

"WHAT?" Harper stood up and moved down a few steps, forcing me to look at her. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. That girl is dedicated to you, if you didn't know that already. You both love each other, and to make things clearer, the both of you would of dated someone else a long time ago if you wanted to. Before you and her ever happened."

"Okay Harper, calm down, I was just saying." I didn't notice how Coco stopped moving and faced me when Harper began slightly yelling until the girl moved. "Coco I'm fine." I told the puppy as she lowered her ears.

"So. What should we do today?"

"I don't know, what did we usually do?" I honestly forgot what Harper and I use to do before I became transfixed in Mitchie.

"I don't know. Lets just take a walk and maybe something will come to us." Harper stood grabbing Coco's leash from next to me before I followed her down the stairs.

"Did you use to be this bossy?" I asked.

"I'm not being bossy, just taking control."

"Oh." I nodded, without truly understanding how controlling and bossy was different in Harper's eyes.

_"Alex, its Harper." I hated hot July days, when the sun was high in the sky scorching my back. And being as I was thirteen, the only thing I usually thought of was swimming._

_ "Hey Alex." Harper always greeted me with a smile, while presenting me with a bag full of candy. I'd happily take it of course before gazing into the bag of contents._

_ "Harper, you wanna swim?"_

_ "Sure. I brought my swimsuit just in case anyway." She pulled her backpack up and tapped it with her fingers before I nodded and we trailed into my room. I changed in the bathroom and Harper would change in the room before we both presented ourselves to each other. Lime green was my favorite color, so no wonder my swimsuit always came in that color. Harper stood before me in some cream colored swim suit with little dragon flies all over it._

_ "Those aren't real are they?" I'd asked._

_ "No, unless you think they are." _

_ "Um, lets just stick with, they aren't." We'd trail down to the pool in my backyard and swim before my brothers decided to join us. Max would try his best to shove Harper's head under the water, although she was stronger then him by a long shot. Justin would toss a few action figures near us and play underwater sea world, something, I never could remember the name. Usually around four or five my mom and dad would bring out some snacks and things and just before anything else could happen I remember Mitchie coming over. Of course she was always in her swimsuit, or if she came dressed I could never remember that._

_ "Alex, Mitchie's here," my mom would call and I'd be the first one near the back door to greet her._

_ "Hey."_

_ "Hey Alex." She'd look away from me, "Hi Max and Justin, and…Harper." I don't think Mitchie really liked Harper back then, I didn't know why and nor did I ever ask her._

_ We always sat near the pool as followed, Max and then Mitchie, Me and then Harper, and Justin was somehow still playing underwater deep sea, something._

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

I stood in a completely white room that was covered in red boxes against a white screen. I was dressed in all black with my hair curled slightly and my bangs clipped back. The room was cold, and I suppose my chill bumps wouldn't show up in the photographs because that's how I continued to take them, in different angles of course. After a while I was able to take a break and I made it outside to stand against the building.

"MITCHIE!" I heard my name, but of course I ignored it because I didn't know anyone in L.A.

"MITCHIE!"

"That's not her."

"Yes it is, MITCHIE!"

Before I could rethink if I was Mitchie or not I gazed into the distance to spot at least seven kids running my way. And to my surprise they were all holding up pictures from the little gig I did when I first came to L.A. Now all I could think about was to A, Panic, B, be polite, or C, run back into the building, but I seemed to ignore all options as the kids who I realized were teens surrounded me.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Hey I heard you were coming out with a new single."

"Are you single?"

"Can you sign all three of these?"

"Are you gonna' do a concert after your album comes out."

I was taken aback by all the questions and how each person was shoving things in my face, jumping up and down and touching me. One boy, who was maybe around my age, grabbed my wrist before letting it go and yelling things at me, like "can we take a picture" or "sign these please."

Jacob came out of the building telling the kids to step back. I still couldn't react to what was happening before me as he grabbed my arm and lead me back inside the building. The teens were still out there, yelling and tapping on the window.

"Lets finish the photo shoot now so we can just call this a day." Jacob said as I agreed.

…

After the photo shoot I changed into some shorts and a tank top before pulling my hair into a ponytail and following Mackenzie once again out to the limo. But this time once we reached outside, the same teens, followed by other kids, came up to me, separating me from the line of people heading my way.

"Sign this please."

"Can we take a picture?"

"Mitchie, Mitchie, you can have this if you want."

"Oh my god, people, hey Mitchie."

I felt my arms being tugged and I couldn't make out as to who was doing the pulling. Mackenzie stared at me before smiling and shaking her head. I felt someone tug at my hair before I quickly waved my arms into the air and pulled away as best as I could from the crowd. This time Jacob didn't break up the crazy mob, Conrad did. People began screaming at him as well as he pushed me towards the limo. I gripped his dark gray t-shirt as he pushed through at least fifteen kids now as we both climbed into the limo and the door was shut.

"What was that?" I asked as Conrad rolled the window down to sign a few things. I didn't move, I sat where I was still confused. Once we began to pull off the boy rose the window and faced me.

"Those are what fans are like, well the not so tamed ones." Conrad chuckled as I pushed myself towards the door. Mackenzie was on the other end of the limo as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Thanks for not helping."

"My pleasure," she let out.

"I can't believe someone pulled my hair," I ran my fingers through my head, trying to sooth the sore spot, only to find that a small piece of my hair seemed to be missing. "Oh my god." I pushed back a few things on the juice bar to slide close to the mirror, spotting that a short piece of my hair was indeed clipped off.

"Wow. You're barley out yet and the fans are already wild." Conrad laughed to himself but I found nothing funny.

"I'd like to keep my hair next time." I sat against the seat once more, crossing my arms.

"You might need a body guards or something."

"I don't want a body guard."

"You need one."

"Whatever," I ran my fingers down my shirt, straitening it before touching my pockets. "Where's my phone?" I sat up quickly looking behind me and from each seat to the next.

"You lost it?"

"No I didn't LOSE it," I pushed myself onto the floor, trying to look under the small part of the seats.

"Oh god, can you call my phone?" I faced Conrad but he could only tell me he didn't have his. I faced Mackenzie who rolled her eyes at me and held her phone out. I gently pulled it from her hands and dialed my phone. I couldn't hear it ring, not once. "Where is it?" I asked myself, handing Mackenzie her phone back before I sat still to think.

"Maybe you left it at the photo place."

"No I didn't. I specifically remember stuffing the phone into my pocket just before I came outside." I leaned over Conrad and found my phone barley sticking inside the car. Somehow the strap was inside the car and the phone was hanging outside of it.

"STOP THE CAR." I yelled to the driver who seemed to panic and swerve towards the curb. I leaned over Conrad, pulling on the door to open it, grabbed my phone and slowly sat up, examining it.

"I'd like my lap back." The boy told me as I faced him before moving away.

"Cute, really cute," Mackenzie hummed out but I was just glad my phone was safe. I took a sigh of relief before sitting back against the seat and running my hand over my phone a few times, before sliding it back into my pocket.

…

Back at the hotel which was a small apartment like place, with all dark colors and hardwood floors I dialed Alex's phone. She didn't call me like she promised and it was almost near eight that night, which was eleven her time. The phone clicked before a rustling noise was heard.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, oh hey Mitchie." Harper happily answered the phone as I sighed.

"Can I talk to Alex?"

"Um, yeah. (Alex its Mitchie)"

"Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, just tell her to call me later, I'm about to shower."

"Oh, Okay." We both hung up and I laid against my bed. The black and red covers were extremely soft. I couldn't sleep but I couldn't move either. I took a shower a hour ago, so taking another one was just a simple lie. I lifted my phone into my hand and shifted through a few things before it rang just a few minutes later.

"Hello?"

"Mitch, what's up?"

"Nothing." I sighed, trying my best not to remind Alex that she forgot to call.

"Oh. Hey guess what Harper taught Coco?"

"I told you I hate guessing." I did my best not to be irritated.

"She taught her how to beg, its really cute. We bought these snack kind of things or whatever and Coco is nuts for them…"

"Alex." I cut the girl off before she stopped talking. Silence filled my end and hers.

"Yeah?"

"My photo shoot was crazy."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Is nothing spelled a-l-o-t?"

"No." I couldn't tell her what happened today, it'd only worry her and she seemed happy.

"Are you missing me already?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"A little."

"A little? Well I'm missing you like crazy."

"That's good to know. But its only been like thirteen hours." I told her.

"Yeah I know, but you have a certain pull on me."

"Because I'm awesome like that." I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. "I'm gonna' go to sleep soon."

"Oh, okay."

"I love and miss you."

"Love you too, and I miss you more," Alex told me causing me to smile.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"….Night."

I hung up first, pushing my phone under my pillow before sighing. I thought being in L.A. fulfilling my dream was going to make me happy, but truthfully, without Alex on my side, it didn't seem worth it.

…

Alex's P.O.V

"I'll catch you later Harper," I waved goodbye to the girl after she dropped Coco and I off and made it into the house. Everything was quiet so I sat on the front couch as my phone vibrated nearby. I didn't bother to remove it from my jacket pocket since Harper and I swam for most of the day. I studied the screen as it flashed, 'new message.' I ran my finger over the 'read' button before clicking the picture to download it.

"So Coco, you seemed whipped girl," I ran my finger across Coco's ears before she laid flat on her belly against the carpet. "Yeah, I'm tired too." I pulled my phone up to view the picture. A image of Conrad came up. I ignored it and pressed down, and saw a mob of people surrounding him, and from a slight angle difference I saw black curly hair. I pressed down to view the next slideshow photo and saw Mitchie and Conrad sitting extremely close in a limo.

"Nothing." I whispered to myself, "nothing happened today." I tilted my head and wondered why Mitchie was leaned over the boy like that. I quickly deleted the pictures before placing my phone on the coffee table.

"Lets go to bed Coco," I whispered to the dog before lifting her. "We'll talk to Mitchie in the morning." I didn't want to get mad over nothing, I couldn't let myself get mad, because I had to know the real story before I could believe anything sent to me by Mackenzie.

**Okay I wanted to update again, because I'm bored in North Carolina and I can't sleep so I'm always near tears, so writing keeps me focused. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Back and Forth

** So after the store today I told myself, update, and so that's exactly what I'm doing. So I hope you guys enjoy the constant updates because I want to see where this story goes just as badly.**

** Also to everyone who has given me a review and is still sticking with the story THANKS A MILLION, I'm glad you didn't give up on me, when I thought it would take forever to re-update.**

** PS. Dear someone, (tomatoes *cough*) I know that's you, and I wish that chick (you) would update as well.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I open my eyes and find that waking myself up to nothing but an empty hotel room will never be better then sleeping. A knock comes to the nearby door and without hesitation I move over to open it, hoping that whoever or whatever is on the other end can make a lonely Saturday better then it was.

"Hey." Conrad gives me a smile as I take in his beach boy look. His hair is pushed back with curls falling everywhere, his shorts are tan and he's wearing a bright yellow shirt with the words 'beach ya' there' written in black.

"Hi." I wave to the boy, still staring at him blankly.

"Can I come in?"

"No." I wonder why he's at my hotel, I didn't have to work today so I knew it was nothing important.

"Please." He bashes his eyelashes at me before I sigh and shake my head.

"You know that wouldn't work on me right? Due to the fact that I'm kind of into girls and all." A dry laugh escapes Conrad before I let him in and we both make it to the small red sofa.

"I was thinking we could hang out today for our little PR relationship. Besides Jacob told me we were getting some hired paparazzi to take photos of us, so I thought it'd be best to be on our 'A' game." Conrad slid a piece of paper over to me as I unfolded it. My silk pajama dress was sliding across my legs, causing the cool air to run across places I'd rather keep concealed.

"I told you I wasn't doing the PR thing."

"Because of your girlfriend right?"

"Sort of." I faced the boy. The sun was just barley in the sky. "What time is it?"

"Um, a little after eight, why?"

"Wow, you work fast." I close the note he gave me before crossing my legs and tilting my head a bit.

"I work fast in?"

"I meant its only eight something and you're already up and ready to lie to the world, I barley took a step in."

"It'll be fine Mitchie."

"How do you know that? I don't want to lie to fans I barley have."

"Look I do it all the time. Do you see me worried about this?"

"No, but you're better at lying then I am." I didn't know why I was still talking to the boy. Maybe it was because he was one of the only people I had to trust in Hollywood, rather I wanted to or not.

"Look get dresses and in another hour I'll be back to take you on a romantic date."

"I don't date lower then my league." I quickly closed my mouth upon seeing the boy's reaction. I think part of Alex was rubbing off on me, and not in a good way either.

"Brutal."

"I'm sorry. I'll be ready. But remember its only for PR." I wave my finger at the boy's nose as he nods.

"Of course doll face." Conrad stands and walks to the door. I follow him, making sure it locks close before leaning against the door. I wonder if dressing too cute would make Alex mad if she saw the pictures, but dressing less then myself would cause me to dread the pictures if they were ever brought up again. The alarm in my room goes off telling me it's a few minutes before nine. I bite down on my bottom lip before moving back into the room I slept in. My suitcase sits lonely in a corner near the window, the small red ribbon is still tied across the bottom zipper. I pull the thing apart after sitting on the floor, pulling shirts and tank tops from the pockets. I think about calling Alex, but then again I figure she'd still be asleep at this time, or a few hours ahead in her own time.

"Huh, suck it up Torres." I tell myself, just before spotting a yellow shirt similar to Conrad's. I question myself for a few minutes if wearing it would be okay in a situation such as PR, before deciding the black should be added in the outfit. I pull up a black vest and a matching skirt with the yellow top, grabbing underclothes and heading into the bathroom for a shower. I was going to call Alex a bit later.

…

Alex's P.O.V

After walking Coco outside the sub shop I left her inside the house to take a nap while Harper and I went to the mall. We were riding in Harper's mother's van, as Harper drove, and I sat with my feet on the dashboard.

"I think you should try going more modern," I couldn't stop thinking about solid colors for Harper, more black's and reds, and maybe a few blues to add into her wardrobe collection.

"I told you I'm only getting a few things, like orange and maybe purple."

"Ew." I stuck my finger next to my mouth trying to create a gagging motion before Harper slapped my hand down.

"The outfit is going to be a sherbet ice-cream theme."

"You're too old for pre-school." I meant what I said, what teen still wore millions of colors and cartoon characters and actually made it look decent. Harper, if there was such a person that could pull it off, wasn't one of them.

"Alex, trust me on this one."

We were finally pulling into the parking lot for the mall when I spotted a boy carrying a box in his arms. The box was at least three times as wide as the boy's own with.

"You should help him, he seems cute." I told Harper as she slowed down the car to gaze out the window.

"Seems. I guess if guys with green eyes are….well…he's kind of hot." I spotted Harper tilting her head as the boy moved from side to side, struggling to lift the weight in his arms.

"Well this is rude. We're watching him struggle and we're not even helping. Harper you're rude." I swatted the girl's arm before she glanced at me and I giggled out of nowhere, causing the boy to lose balance. Whatever was in his arms seem to create shattering noises against the ground.

"It wasn't me." I slid deep into my seat, removing me seatbelt as Harper swerved into a parking spot.

"Alex. Look what you did."

"I didn't do anything, I have no idea what you're talking about." I slowly rose myself to glance out the window. "Wait, I know that boy." I pushed open the car door, as Harper slowly followed as if we were in some type of James Bond film.

"Who is he?" Harper asked as the boy spotted me.

"Derrick." I said before nodding and screaming, "DERRICK, HI!"

"Oh, so Derrick." I couldn't tell what Harper did after that but I ran over to hug the boy I haven't seen since the Cruise. He noticed me right away and hugged me before I glanced at the small cameras against the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I kind of thought you were cute so…yeah sorry." I waved Harper over as Derrick rose his eyebrow.

"I'm cute?"

"Well for her." I pointed to Harper who froze in her tracks.

"Oh, I see. A little help here."

"Sure."'

After Harper and I collected the small cameras and stuffed them into the box before us Derrick proudly introduced himself.

"So how do you know Alex?" Harper faced me.

"Oh, Alex and Mitchie and I go way back. Like Oceans back." The boy seemed a bit different then he use to be, more sure about himself and oddly less stressed.

"So you're not working on the cruise ship anymore?"

"Nah. I'm still working for them, handing out pamphlets in different cities."

"Oh. And the cameras?"

"They were part of the time share thing. Hey you and Mitchie should come on another cruise. You guys made it fun. You could bring Harper."

"Oh…Um, no…I mean, Harper's my best friend." I didn't want to freak Harper out by telling her that Derrick thought she was my girlfriend. Its weird how we had a connection like that.

"Oh. I just thought."

"Yeah, didn't you hear me…Harper…for you." I shook my head, helping the boy lift his box.

"Hey, I'm not a prize to be won or talked about." Harper stopped where she was to question herself as Derrick and I carried the box into one of the side doors. We let Harper in, as we studied the gray surroundings.

"So how's Mitchie?"

"She's good. She's back in L.A."

"Oh, for the CR thing huh?" Derrick pulled one thing after the other out of the box and onto a small cart.

"Yea. How did you know about that?"

"She's been featured on their site. You know I think it's a good thing that she's still singing."

"Yeah. Its just hard for me I guess, to let her be that far away from me." Once Derrick moved down the small hall we followed behind him.

"So are you two going to college?"

"Soon. Its just, if Mitchie does this music thing full time I doubt if she'll go to school. But then again I don't think I could go months being that far away from her." I tapped my fingers along the thick cement walls until we came across a opening in the wall. It lead us into a store where across from where we stood was a cruise booth.

"Do another cruise, you guys could work things out there, and I could spend time with Harper." Derrick glanced back up at Harper who was spinning in circles before stopping herself.

"I don't know. I doubt we'll have time, but hey, when she gets back we can hang out. How long are you in town?"

"Until her performance in two weeks."

"Her?" I asked Derrick as he nodded.

"Mitchie is scheduled to do a mini-concert here in two weeks." The boy lifted a flyer up to me as I turned to Harper and back to the flyer.

"She's not singing this soon, I mean, she was releasing a album but…"

"So you didn't know?"

"Know? No.." I shook my head before Derrick slid the cart over to some other guy.

"Tell you what, we should chat after five or something. I have to work."

"Yeah," I blindly nodded as the boy left and I pulled Harper over to me. "Look at this."

"Come and Catch, Mitchie Torres, CR's upcoming singer Live in her hometown mall August, 7th, for one night only, performing two new singles." Harper shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I. Mitchie can't perform this soon. I mean…huh, I have to call her."

"After we shop, lets go." Harper tugged on me a few times before I submitted and followed her.

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

Conrad and I were walking down one of the Hollywood strip malls when I saw a flash go off from across the street.

"Don't panic, I told you, it's the paparazzi, lets hold hands."

"No." I crossed my arms as Conrad desperately tried to grab my hand.

"Come on, how else is this suppose to look real?"

"It's not suppose to. Look just calm down, I'm sure no one cares about me or who I'm dating."

"No, but I'm sure they care about who I'm dating. If you hadn't noticed, I've been in this business for thirteen years, and well, being in twenty big movies makes people want to care."

I stopped and stepped in front of the boy. I could see at least three guys with cameras coming our way.

"Unless you want this PR to end now I suggest you keep your little comments to yourself."

"Oh and what are you going to do, come out to the business that you're a lesbian, look doll face…"

"Stop calling me that."

"Your career will end fast with that attitude."

"What attitude? Yours seem to be the one that needs a little adjustment."

"Really?"

"Yes really," I flicked Conrad's arm before turning around and walking forward.

"Okay look," the boy caught up whispering. "If we both just keep things to a minimal, no touching or whatever, I'm sure a great actor like myself could make this believable."

"You're starting to annoy me. But if no touching is involved, then I agree."

"Lets shake on it," Conrad tried stopping me to shake my hand but I pushed past him.

"No physical contact Conrad, its in our verbal contract."

…

Alex's P.O.V

After a few hours of shopping Harper and I stopped for a scoop of ice-cream. I couldn't take one bite out of mine without staring at the small stage near the water fountain. As kids Mitchie and I would play around it as if she was a singer back then and I was her manager, denying any and everyone access to her.

"I feel like I'm the only one that's not going to have access." I thought I was still thinking to myself but once Harper spoke I knew I was talking.

"Access to what?"

"Do you think this was a good idea? I mean the longer I let Mitchie do this the worse everything might become." I handed Harper my ice-cream cone as she wondered what to do with it.

"Okay Alex, you need to be more specific, Mitchie is doing what now?"

"Never mind. I think I over analyze everything." My phone began vibrating in my pocket so without hesitation I lifted it. It was Derrick saying he got off work in the next few minutes. And right after I ended the text a call came in and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alex its Mackenzie."

"Look I can't talk to you right now."

"Okay, but its urgent."

"How urgent?"

"Mitchie Urgent." Once those words left the girl's mouth I sat up and nodded.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well if nothing is what you don't think is going on."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Did you get my text last night?"

"Yeah, what was that anyway?" I saw Harper start on my ice-cream cone as Mackenzie continued.

"Well Mitchie and Conrad seemed a bit close yesterday, and today they went on a date kind of thing."

"I don't get it." I didn't find this funny if it was a joke.

"Huh. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, now what do you want to tell me?"

"Well I think Mitchie is kind of….well…she's starting to like Conrad, the more time she spends with him, the more they seem to enjoy being together. More then in a friend kind of way, and as a friend of yours, I had to tell you."

Both ends of the phone grew quiet as I saw Derrick down the mall court waving at me to join him.

"Wait, is Mitchie doing the PR thing, I mean, that could be it." I felt a bit relieved remembering the stupid meeting they had not too long ago when I was in L.A.

"I don't know if its PR, you have to judge it for yourself, but um, Mitchie is really starting to seem…I don't know. In-to Conrad, like really, into him. They're going on the swan boats right now."

"Wait, Mitchie doesn't like…you're taking it completely wrong."

"Okay, whatever, I just warned you, I have to go. I'll send a pic. Bye." Without another word the line went dead.

"Alex are you okay?" Harper asked as I nodded. Mitchie didn't like Conrad, hell neither of us did. I watched Derrick walk past people to make it over to us before I continued to tap on my phone screen. If I dialed Mitchie's phone I would be questioning myself and Mitchie and I's relationship, if I didn't I'd question things all day.

"Dude, does off work mean nothing?" Derrick tapped my head, "lets hang."

"Okay." I nodded at the boy, grabbing onto Harper. "Just let me call Mitchie."

"Huh." Harper whined as I rolled my eyes at her and did just as I said I would. The phone rang for several minutes before it clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hey Lexi." I paused after that.

"Mitch, stop calling me Lexi."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Its just…look if you're not too busy later just call me."

"I'm not that busy. What's wrong?" Her voice seemed normal, concerned and still very clicked into our conversation.

"Nothing."

"If nothing's wrong then why do you sound panicked."

"I do? Oh, its because I knocked Derrick's cameras down today, you know our friend from the cruise."

"Wait, what? Derrick's there?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Ah, can I talk to him?"

"Um, yeah." I handed Derrick the phone. Mitchie seemed fine, and I was just overeating like I kind of knew I was doing in the first place. After Derrick handed me the phone back I quickly said…

"I'll call you later."

"Oh no you won't, what's wrong and I want to know now."

"Nothing. I just miss you that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alex!"

"I'm sure." I nodded trying to convince myself otherwise.

"Okay. I love you."

I smiled to myself before nodding.

"I love you too. Call me later."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I clicked off the phone before a message rung. It was from Mackenzie, I ignored it and linked arms with Derrick before grabbing Harper's hand.

"Okay guys, where to?"

"Wow Alex, you seem happier all of a sudden." Derrick told me.

"Oh she does that a lot, maybe she just had phone sex with her girlfriend." Harper giggled before I pulled on the girl's fingers a bit. She only laughed before we all made it towards the other end of the mall.

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

"I'm serious, lets do the swam boats." Conrad was standing near the ticket booth for boats while I shook my head, disagreeing.

"My girlfriend just called and she was freaking me out, I'd rather not."

"Come on. She's thousands of miles away."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" I focused on Conrad as he kicked a small rock near his foot and he trailed over to me. We were near a small lake that held boats shaped like swans. The paparazzi from earlier caused a small crowd to follow both Conrad and I.

"Huh. So what, we're done with the day? Its not even seven yet."

"Lets go out to eat." I told the boy.

"Who's the man in this relationship, you or me?"

"Apparently me." I shook my head before grabbing Conrad's arm.

"No physical contact."

"Shut up."

"Oh so you can touch me but I can't touch you."

"You can shut up about it."

"Damn you're bossy."

"Ugh." I released the boy's arm before crossing my own, and climbing into the ca he rented not too long ago.

"Damn you're strong for a girl."

**Yes I'm ending it there, my fingers hurt. Anyway, the August 7****th**** date is when I really see Demi in concert and the 21****st**** I'll be seeing Selena, and hopefully I'll see them both again, if I work things out. Anyway, I have other things to write, so enjoy.**


	15. When It All Falls Down

**I'm extremely bored today, but of course I'm sticking with the updates, they make me less bored, and thanks for all the reviews, they make my day, WAYYY BETTER.**

**PS. P3Phoebe YES, we should totally share videos, pics and stuff, you're getting me excited for the concert as well lol.**

**Also Selena is going to be in NY on the 20****th**** and the 21****st**** of this July, I'm excited since I'm just five hours away on vacation from there, my mom wants to take me to all her interview sites but I'm ready to go home. Its boring in North Carolina, but then again, Selena…I'll see, anyway enjoy.**

'

Mitchie's P.O.V

I never thought that I could stir up a crowd, but apparently I was wrong. Conrad and I were sitting outside of a small restaurant when teens, kids, and cameras all flashed out of no where. Every table outside was getting pushed to the side by little screaming girls who wanted a picture with Conrad. I on the other hand was having papers slid in front of me with kids asking for my autograph. I wasn't famous, and nor was I popular yet, but everyone knows how big of a influence CR had in the Hollywood business.

Conrad and I quickly moved into the double doors of the restaurant before the owner locked us inside. There were only two other people besides us and the owner. A short girl with bright red hair and green eyes and a guy, maybe twenty or so with dark black hair and a shirt that read, 'Devil's Advocate,' across the chest.

"Told you I was popular." Conrad ran his fingers through his hair as I shook my head. I couldn't understand how the boy could be so full of himself in a situation like this. I searched for my phone before staring at the missed calls by my house and my dad's cell.

"Well my parents are going to kill me, and its best to stay on their good side." The place was lit up with red walls and bright yellow fixtures everywhere.

"What do you mean?"

"What? Nothing." I lifted my phone into the air upon seeing the battery running low and the signal blinking. "Ugh, this place sucks."

"This is the best restaurant in all of California."

"I meant the signal in here. And if it was the best, it would have been packed since we got here."

"You're acting bitchy."

"Excuse you?" I did feel less then myself today since I crawled out of bed, but that was no reason for name calling. I moved away from the boy as the red-headed girl came over to me.

"Hi, Mitchie right?"

"Yes." I wanted to know if freaking out was permitted if someone knew your name and you didn't know them, and they lived cities apart from you.

"Oh my gosh, Josh this is Mitchie. That's my boyfriend Josh and I'm Kelly, we were at the Tower the day of your performance and we just loved your songs."

"Thanks." I nodded at the girl, pushing a few buttons on the dial and lifting the thing up to my ear.

"Well I was wondering if I could get your autograph."

"Um, after this call." I moved away from the couple before Conrad slid onto one of the glass tables and focused on me. "What?" I asked the boy.

"Really, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." I face the brightly colored wall as my phone rings over and over on the other end. Its near eight at night so Alex had to be at home or near her phone, so I refused to hang up.

_'I'm Sorry the number you have reached 1-0-1-4-5-6-2-4-5-8 is out of range, please hang up and try again.'_

"What?" I tried dialing Alex's phone over and over before the signal went out, and shortly my phone. "Great."

"I called Jacob, he's telling me this is good for our relationship."

I faced Conrad before speaking, noticing Kelly and her boyfriend was hanging onto every word we said.

"Conrad…sweetie, I don't think us going out and trying to have a normal relationship calls for it to be good, when we're getting interrupted by fans."

"Yeah but I think they just want to know what's going on in our lives."

"Maybe, but don't you think it'll be best for us to tell them, then for our lives to be invaded all the time."

"But we love our fans."

"True," I couldn't stand talking to the boy any longer, I felt like I was having some type of mean streak desperately trying to come out. "But I still think fans should let us have our space when we're in private settings." I nodded at the boy before he agreed and walked over to me. I was waiting for him to grab my hand, because punching him was going to happen.

"But since we are in a private setting, uninterrupted." Conrad slowly crept into me, and before he could take another step as he stood inches from my face I narrowed my eyes and said…

"If you kiss me, that'll be the last thing you'll ever get to do in Hollywood." I whispered.

"Are you threatening my life Mitchie?" The boy whispered back as I moved away.

"No, I'm not. It's a promise." I said loudly before moving towards the door. "And I'm going back to the hotel, now you can stay here if you want, but I'm not scared of a few fans." I placed my hand on the lock and doorknob, "besides, I think they all mostly want you anyway." I winked at the boy, opened the door, and moved past as kids and teens as well as paparazzi pushed each other into the place and I slowly slid out the door.

…

Alex's P.O.V

After Derrick went to his temporary home, Harper and I decided to have a sleepover at my house. I pulled the dark blue covers and sheets onto my bed and dressed identical to the fabric in shorts and a tank top. Harper however dressed herself in a completely orange pants and long sleeved pajama set, with a hair band matching it.

"You went all out," I told the girl as I sat on the bed. Coco was sniffing the floor in a circle as I watched her. I knew I just took her outside so I was hoping she didn't pee on the carpet.

"So Derrick is cute." Harper pulled some popcorn out of the bowl in the middle of the bed.

"I guess so." I told her.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't know, he's iffy at times."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know him that well to tell, but he'd be stupid not to."

Harper nodded in agreement as Coco began barking.

"Hey stop that." I tell her as she begins to whimper.

"Maybe something's wrong Alex, why would she bark for no reason?"

"I don't know Harper, maybe because she's a puppy. She hasn't been taught anything yet, except that the bathroom is for outside only." I faced Coco before she ran to the other side of my bed. And once I couldn't see her she barked again.

"Coco, I can still hear you, stop that." I leaned over the bed a bit to try and spot her but I had no such luck, a second later, she barked again.

"Coco, I said stop it." I stood up, pulling the leash off of my dresser but once the dog revealed herself she barked again. "So you don't have to go to the bathroom? Then what's up?"

"Maybe she's psychic or something." Harper laid on her back, staring at the ceiling as I maneuvered myself on the floor. Every time I moved, so did Coco, but away from me.

"Okay, what is it?" I placed my left hand on my hip as Coco ran towards the small dresser knocking a few pictures on the floor.

"Alex, your dog has lost it." The brunette faced me saying.

"Uh huh, maybe because you're driving her to nuts ville." I moved over to the photo's lifting them as Coco sat in one spot. She no longer barked, she only studied me with her brown eyes.

"You don't do this Coco, its not nice." I told her as the dog whimpered. "I know you're sorry. But I'm just telling you so it won't happen again."

"You're such a softie," Harper giggled as she sat up and crossed her leg and I stood on my knees glaring at Coco's tail. She was trying to hide a picture.

"Cough it up." I stuck my hand out to the puppy but she only barked, before lowering her voice to a whimper. "Oh, so you want that photo do you?"

I glanced up to find that all the pictures were back where they belonged except the one of Mitchie that she took in her room and gave it to me, months ago before we began dating.

"Oh I see." I nodded, rubbing Coco's ears, "you miss Mitchie."

Coco barked again before moving off the photo and staring at it.

"Well that makes two of us. But you didn't get to talk to her yet did you?"

"She's not going to answer."

"Stop being the background soundtrack." I told Harper as she waved her hand at me.

"Okay, lets call your other mommy." I re-climbed on the bed as Coco followed, knocking over the popcorn bowl and some of the candies.

"Your dog is a wild child."

"She gets it from the best." I pointed at myself before grabbing my phone and dialing Mitchie. The phone rang only once before going to voicemail. I pulled it back and redialed again, pushing the speaker button, but still nothing.

"That's weird. Mitchie usually never cuts off her phone."

"Maybe its dead."

"That or she cut it off." I stopped dialing her number and focused on Harper. "What if her parents cut it off so I wouldn't call her?"

"That'd be stupid Alex, then how would they talk to her?"

"I don't know…but…" I was cut off once again by Coco's whimpering. "I have a dog that's dying over here to talk to Mitchie."

"You kid is a dog now?"

"Shut up," I shoved Harper slightly as she began picking up the popcorn. I caught Coco sniffing the candy, and each time I was about to shoo her away from trying to eat one she'd whimper. She didn't open her mouth once. I glanced over at her food bowl and noticed it was still completely full and the water was gone.

"Wait. How come I hadn't noticed she wasn't eating?"

"What?" Harper glanced over at the bowl. "Wow."

"Okay Mitchie, answer." I redialed but the same thing continued to happen on the phone. "I guess I'll call Connie and see if Mitchie has called her."

"Um. Doesn't she hate you?"

"No. Connie love me, its just that…Chris changes her mind about Mitchie and I sometimes."

"Oh. I think her mom would be better without him."

"Its not our decision."

"So, its my opinion." Harper pulled the food off the bed and onto the floor before Coco licked my hand.

"And I totally agree with it, but still, we can't….why isn't she answering?" I was barley frustrated, but I was getting a bit annoyed. Coco rolled onto her stomach before I just stopped trying to call altogether.

"Maybe she'll call back."

"Yeah." I pressed my back against the headboard and focused on Harper who was rubbing Coco's belly. "This is another reason why I'm going to hate Mitchie's career."

"And that is?"

"She's unreachable."

"And the other reasons?"

"She's untouchable, and she's not here with me."

"Oh. Yeah, but you're strong Alex."

"Harper, I use to be strong, but Mitchie…being with her has worn me down a lot. I mean," I sat up sitting inward. "Being with her is amazing, but I'm softer in a way around her, nicer, and I can't do half the things I use to…and I hold back a lot. Her being away from me is killing me. She's like a drug that I need to take daily in order to survive, three times a day if…"

"As long as this conversation doesn't slide into your sex life, then I'll happily listen to the rest of this."

"Ew, shut up." I giggled a bit before laying back once more. "I don't know if I should be the strong Alex, or the supportive one."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, the Strong Alex will force Mitchie to quit doing what she loves so I can be selfish, the supportive Alex will let Mitchie live out her dream, and I'll deal with it. No matter how bad its really killing me inside."

"Did you tell Mitchie this?"

"Tell her what?"

"How bad it hurts being away from her?"

"I'm sure it feels just the same for her. I'm use to hiding what I really feel, it hurts less to do so. But Mitchie….if I can't act as if I'm happy to make her happy…she'll break down. She's not as strong as me Harper, she's just not. She was never raised that way."

I bit on my bottom lip before sighing loudly.

"Alex. I've told you this a million times and I've told Mitchie this. Holding your feelings in…..its just not good for either of you…..You love her, so tell her how you feel."

"I usually do, but that causes us to either 'A' argue, or 'B' yell and then who knows what. I've learned in order to keep Mitchie happy, and to not hurt either of us in the process, its best to keep some feelings buried."

Coco began whining again as I closed my eyes and Harper spoke.

"Look, I've been rooting for you two from the start, but here's the thing Alex, love is give and take, so just trust that you both can come to an agreement at the end."

"Ugh, you sound like Justin."

"Well they do have a smart people convention every three weeks."

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

Once I made it to the hotel, after nine, I hooked my phone up and dialed home from the hotel. I heard my mom's voice ring in from the other end.

"Hey mom."

"Mitchie Torres, what in the world is wrong with you? Do you not know that a mother's heart can take just so much before something happens? I was worried about you."

"Mom I'm fine, and sorry I haven't called, I was busy."

"Sure, But I bet you called Alex."

"Mom I haven't called her yet, just you. Besides my phone died or I would of called back sooner."

"Sure." I heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"I love you mom, so I'm sorry for not calling."

"Uh-huh."

"I am."

"So are you lonely yet in that hotel?" I nodded without saying anything as I crawled onto the bed.

"A little." I told her.

"You miss me yet?"

"Actually mom I do."

"Good."

"But I don't miss dad."

"And you miss Alex I suppose."

"Yeah." I nodded once more before kicking my shoes off. "Mom, I was wondering if you and dad spoke about me and Alex."

"No. Why?"

"Well you two are still on this thing where one minute you want Alex and I together and the next you don't. I want your support mom, I really do."

"Mitchie you know I'll always support you…its just…its hard sometimes because of some of the choices you make."

"What choices?"

"Truthfully?" She asked me.

"Yes."

"You're too young to be dating, and especially too young to fall in love, or what you say is love. I'm not denying that maybe what you and Alex have is the real thing but…you too need time to find out who you are."

"We did that remember, this past summer, when I was away. I couldn't imagine being away from Alex that much longer."

"I know. But life doesn't always work out the way we plan."

"I know that much, Mom."

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something can you promise not to tell dad?"

"It depends."

"Mom!" I sat against the bed waiting for her answer as the lights outside dimmed because of my timed curtains.

"Fine baby."

"If I tell you that I don't want to do this anymore, would you be mad?"

"Do what?"

"This entire record deal. Its just…I miss everything with Alex. I miss being able to be at home and not worry about everyone shoving things in my face to get signed."

"Mitchie you listen to me. You've wanted this for a very long time, and you deserve it. No one deserves this more then you do, but you need to ask yourself one thing. Are you going to stop because you want to, or because you put Alex before you."

"Mom."

"Just think about it. You don't have to answer now... Mitch….I know you love her, I've seen it in your eyes for a long time now….but this is about you. Don't be afraid to be Mitchie."

"I'm not afraid…I just…I don't want to lose Alex in the process."

I couldn't believe what I was saying. Since when was I feeling so vulnerable.

"And what makes you think you'll lose her?"

"Mom I barley get to talk to her and I've only been here for two days. I don't think I want to spend days without seeing her, I mean I wouldn't know what's going on in my family's life, in her life, and…the next time I see Coco, she could be a dog by then and…I just…"

"Listen, maybe you think a little too deeply into the future."

"Shouldn't I?" I reached over to my phone, pressing a few buttons to turn it on, and once the lights flashed on it, a few messages popped up, followed by missed calls. I scanned through them.

"Mitchie are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, mom I have to go."

"Mitchie!"

"I don't think I can last two weeks here by myself."

"I told you that your father and I would gladly come."

"No….mom, you can come if you want, just….please leave dad."

"I don't know if he'd want to be in this house alone."

"No. I mean really leave him mom. I bet he's not even at home, and you seem normal right now. And I love it when you're like this." I dialed Alex on my cell phone before sighing. "Mom, just come to L.A, and you can leave dad at the house if you want, I just….I just really need you here."

She stayed quiet, so I quickly said goodbye and hung up. Alex didn't pick up the first time I called so I redialed her once more. But her phone still went unanswered.

"Oh come on Alex." I hit her number again, placing my phone up to my ear only to hear the phone click off. I was confused if she hung up on me, or if something else happened. I hesitated to dial back, before I did so, and Alex picked up.

"Hello?"

"Alex, are you mad at me?"

"Hello…wait…what?"

"Its Mitchie."

"Wait, I know Mitch, I was talking to Harper…am I mad at you?"

"Yeah."

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I just thought you were, that's all."

"I'm not mad."

"Oh."

"So how was your day?"

"I um, it was okay. I called my mom, she's coming here with me."

"….," silence lingered a bit before I heard Harper.

"Alex…"

"Yeah…I mean that's good. So you're finally lonely after two days?"

"Um, I have to tell you something." I told her.

"Okay."

"I won't be back for two weeks."

"WHAT?" I heard her voice echo in her room.

"I mean…"

"Wait you told me it was for just this weekend, not two entire weeks."

"I know, but after everything today…"

"Mitch, just let me try to process this."

Once again the lines went silent, I could barley make out what Alex was saying but Harper was very clear. "Just tell her," she told Alex.

"Mitchie, I don't think you should do that."

"Do what?" I asked raising my eyebrow slightly.

"I mean…we've only really spent like six days together, truly since you left three months ago and I just…I wouldn't be okay with you being in L.A. for two weeks."

"Then what am I suppose to do? Stop everything because you want me to come back."

Silence again. I felt bad the way my words came off.

"Just…never mind." Alex whispered.

"Lexi…"

"Don't….just….have fun."

"Alex."

The phone clicked and my stomach felt like it dropped. I dialed her back but she didn't answer. The more times I pressed her number, the worse I felt when she wouldn't answer. After the eighth retry I tossed my phone onto the floor, and lifted my knees up, placing my head against them, and wrapping my fingers around, locking them in front. I was trying really hard to do what I wanted to do without feeling guilty, I wanted to really be in L.A, but Alex was my life. I hated having choices. A few minutes later my phone rang and I glanced at the floor before answering it.

"Mitch, I'm not mad at you," Alex told me. "I'm just…I was just thinking about what I wanted…I want you to have fun. I just…I'm gonna' miss you, and…it sucks."

"But I'll always be right here Alex, whenever you call I'll answer you I promise."

"Its not that. You aren't here with me, and….for years I guess I just got use to you being beside me."

"I know."

"But…I really do want you to have fun….and…I love you."

"I know..I love you too."

We sat silent on the phone, letting time pass before I heard a bark.

"Oh, Coco wanted to talk to you."

The puppy did nothing but bark as I smiled.

"Alex…do you think my mom could bring her here?"

"What?"

"Coco. I mean, I know I got her for you, but…I miss her."

"Mitch. Not now, maybe….maybe next week."

"But…"

"Just not now." Alex's voice went low. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"But Alex…."

"Bye." She repeated.

"Bye." Although Alex said she was okay with everything, my stomach and my heart was still telling me, something was going to happen between us. I didn't want to argue with her anymore, I never did, and I didn't want her to be mad at me. I closed my eyes, sliding my phone under my pillow and stretching. This night, was going to be a long one.

…

Alex's P.O.V

Harper and I laid down after I got off the phone with Mitchie. I couldn't think about anything else but the pain that was beating against my chest. Coco sat on my leg with her eyes closed, and Harper was staring at me, but still nothing made the ache in my heart stop.

"I can't do this." I told the girl.

"Well…you kind of told her so…that's all you can do."

"I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This." I shook my head. "The more I try, the worse I feel. The harder I'm gonna' fall."

"Alex, listen….Mitchie will be back and then…"

"But when will she leave again, and for how long? I cant do this to myself….it hurts me when she's here because I don't know how long she'll stay, and it hurts when she's away because I know she wont be back for a long time." I shook my head as Harper leaned against me.

"Trust me. Mitchie isn't gone anywhere."

"I shouldn't let myself do this."

"You're fine Alex."

"What if she's feeling the same. What if its killing her to be away from me, we're both setting each other up to fall when we're apart. And when we fall….I don't think either of us will be able to recover from it."

"Stop talking as if your relationship won't work."

"But its already suffering, I can see it…and no matter how badly I want it all to just stay the way it was….we're growing up…we're changing…we love each other, but we're never together, what kind of relationship is that?"

"A hard one, but…it'll work. You have to make it work."

"She wants Coco to go to L.A."

"So let the dog go."

"Why? So I can have no one? No offense Harper but…you just wouldn't understand."

"I know." I felt her pull me into her, arms wrapping around me. "Mitchie loves you. Listen to her. Listen to how she feels and try to understand where she's coming from. She won't be away from you forever. You guys took this long to be together, don't break this amazing relationship you have apart."

"Harper….say it with me, two weeks."

"I know what two weeks look like." She shook me a bit as I rolled my eyes.

"I never cry, god, I hate crying." I plucked myself away from her and sat up, rubbing the few tears that landed against my cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Alex is a real girl…I thought you we're a wooden toy."

"Shut up." I slapped the girl's arm before she hissed at me.

"See. You're still Alex. You have me. I'm your best friend remember. If you want I'll be here twenty four seven if I have to. This is going to work."

"Harper, this isn't the first time I doubted Mitchie and I….."

"Look, don't explain anything. Its okay."

"Its not. Is it weird that I feel like something is going to happen?"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know….but its hard for me, to push these thoughts out of my head. I want them to stop, but maybe…maybe I'm thinking like this because there's some truth in it."

"What?"

"Maybe Mitchie and I were just playing with something that was never suppose to happen."

"Okay Alex. Lay down and go to sleep."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because…my dreams make it worse."

"What are you afraid of?"

I looked away from Harper. Maybe it was okay to tell her, but my heart didn't want to allow it. I took a deep breath, and faced her, tears burning in my eyes.

"I'm afraid of Mitchie."

"You're afraid of her? You? Afraid of…Mitchie?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm afraid that she'll leave me. But not only that…I'm afraid that she'll take the biggest part of me that I can never get back."

Harper hesitated to speak before she nodded for me to continue.

"If she takes her love from me…she might as well take my life…because," a single tear stroked my cheek, "I don't see the point in this life thing without Mitchie in it, without her love in it. I don't."

"Alex…"

"Because I know how it feels when she's away from me. It sucks, its like it's the end of the world, and even if I know she's coming back, there's a part of me that doesn't believe it. I doubt Mitchie a lot. I doubt her, because I'm trying not to give her that much power over me…because I know how much of a wreck I'd be without her. I know it…and now you know…but I don't think I ever want her to know it."

"Alex…"

"Listen to me. No matter how badly you believe in something, no matter how badly you want something to happen, things can change. Maybe I'll be the one to do something stupid, maybe she will, maybe someone else will, but we both will be affected by it. Mitchie in that sense is stronger then me. I'm amazing at hiding my feelings, and she's not. She's amazing at having and keeping the control in this relationship, I'm not. You've seen me break before…she's seen it, and we've never really talked about it because I'm scared of telling her one thing that would make her rethink all of this."  
"Alex. Enough. Mitchie loves you. Trust in it. If nothing else, trust that she loves you just as much as you love her, and that nothing can break it. NOTHING."

I ran my fingers over Harper's hair before hugging her. I didn't let a single tear fall, I only took a deep breath and pulled back, laying down silent.

"Alex."

I didn't speak. I closed my eyes and tried my best to let Harper's words soothe me to sleep, but nothing could tame the thoughts that lingered for months.

**Wow, I can't believe how crazy this chapter is, but then again I think I'm a bit nuts right now anyway. Wow, I might start another piece today as well and update that, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**


	16. Chris Breaks Down

** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them. Also, it took a lot for me to update today since I was gone for most of the day when I like to write around three, but I had to update for you guys. Enjoy.**

"Okay Alex, pick a card, any card, but you can't show us." Derrick was holding some regular playing cards between his fingers. They were spread out in his hand with his eyes peering over the top to gaze at me. We were in the sub shop at one of the back tables, Harper and I sat close together while we tried to per-fect a magic trick.

"That one." I pulled a card from Derrick's hand before he nodded and shuffled the deck.

"Do you guys need anything to drink?" Justin strolled on over to us asking.

"Sure Justin." Harper gladly answered.

"Well too bad, the machine is down. You see how I did that there? It was kind of humorous."

"No, it wasn't," I told the boy, placing my card into Derrick's hand. The card trick was a bit off, but I think after the third or forth shuffle he found my card once more.

"How about we go bowling tonight?" Derrick suggested before I shrugged. I didn't really care what activity we took part in, I just had to keep myself busy.

"Well I say we do it. Justin can go and be on Derrick's team, and it'll be the girls against the boys." Harper bounced in her seat as I focused on her.

"Did you eat the sugar?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"You sound hyper."

"No, I just think bowling is an amazing idea."

I nodded, finally understanding that Harper was being a bit desperate to go out on another, almost date with Derrick. For the past five days, Harper and I have been taking Derrick to small spots around Waverly, letting him soak in what the city had to offer, and each outing, was a secret date in Harper's mind. My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I removed it, glanced at the screen and pressed end, before replacing it securely in my jeans.

"You're still avoiding Mitchie?" I heard the brunette ask.

"I'm not avoiding her. If I was, I wouldn't ever answer her call."

"Okay, only talking to her at night Alex is kind of avoiding."

"No it isn't." I began shuffling the cards that were placed on the table as everyone glanced at me. "What?"

"You are avoiding Mitchie, kind of." Justin added.

"Fine, if she calls back I'll answer. Will that make all of you happy?"

They each looked between the other before Harper spoke.

"Will it make you happy if we try to fix the soda machine and let you talk to Mitchie alone?" I guess Harper always knew what I wanted, even if I didn't say it out loud. Derrick, Harper and Justin all stood and moved into the kitchen as my phone rung again, and I answered it right away.

"Hey Mitchie." I slipped back into my old way of just answering everything casually. I usually felt excited or something, but at this exact moment, I felt nothing.

"Alex what's wrong with your phone? It keeps going to voicemail."

"I usually silence your calls." I told her truthfully.

"Why?"

"So what do you need?" I was willing to avoid the long dragging questions she was going to soon ask if I left room open for them.

"I told you I'd call you."

"Oh."

"Don't you remember?"

"I don't know. I mean I remember it."

"Huh. I sense that you're mad for some reason."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are." She told me as I shook my head. She could read me like a book, even when I didn't think my emotions poured out as much.

"So how was the album thing?"

"The signing? It was okay I guess, I saw most of the people from a few days ago."

"Oh."

"Alex. I think you should come out here."  
"I told you I wanted to be home."

"I know." Mitchie's voice lowered before she spoke again. "Um. Can you at least go a few minutes without being mad at me and think about it?"

"I'm not mad Mitchie. I'm not."

"Then why are you repeating yourself?"

"Because you're annoying." I joked.

"Well you're stubborn so what else am I suppose to do to get your attention."

"I don't know, give a little strip tease or something."

"Oh god." I could practically could see the girl covering her mouth, to stop her from saying anything else.

"After the little concert thing back in Waverly, I'll have at least three months off to be home and to work on some of the album, on my off days." Mitchie sounded excited.

"That's good I guess."

"So did you think about sending Coco yet?"

"I did. But, she's not coming." I was serious. I didn't want to part with both my dog and my girlfriend, although if push came to shove I'd rather have Mitchie here with me.

"Alex it'll be safe for her to fly."

"No it wouldn't, she doesn't know any of the people at the airport, I mean, I know she's a puppy or whatever but….the entire idea seems wrong."

"That makes a better statement for you to come."

"Wasn't it you who wanted your mother there instead of me, like five days ago?" I stood up upon spotting Justin and Harper with some drinks.

"No, it was you, days before that who didn't want to come with me. So of course I asked my mom to come."

"Yeah, yeah. Mitch I'll call you back later."

"Okay. You better."

"I will."

"Damn straight." Her voice went a bit high.

"Um…okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I pulled Harper's Pepsi from her hand and sipped on it before sticking out my tongue. "What the heck is this mixed with?"

"Coke and Pepsi."

"Rivals." I told her before my mom tapped my shoulder.

"Can you bus table three honey?"

"But…"

"Please Alex, we're busy here. Justin can you get tables seven and eight?" My mom was trying her best to balance different trays in her arms before Max darted past me. Almost causing some random lady to bump into me, which would cause me to slide against my mom.

"Okay guys, how about you help my mom, and I'll….go this way." I was seriously moving towards the double doors when Justin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"We're all pitching in."

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom and I sat at the round dining table with our room service tray in front of us.

"So I was thinking about more concerts." My mom began talking.

"Maybe in the future, like way-way down the line right?"

"Well, I meant soon. Maybe in a couple of months when your songs are decently distributed."

"I don't know. I'm just looking forward to having a few months off to do things I actually like to do, without being watched." Outside at this very moment was a ton of paparazzi guys and kids who were looking for either me or Conrad.

"Well what's on the schedule for today sweetie?"

"I think Conrad is trying to take me somewhere, but I told him I was fine."

"But don't you want to keep up your image?"

"What image? I'm new here." I pulled a strawberry into my fingers, biting the edge before my mom nodded.

"True, but I thought you were doing the image thing."

"Mom, stop saying image thing. I don't have a image to ruin."

"Okay." She rose her hand defensively. "So have you called your dad yet?"

"No. He told me and I quote, "this little childish act of yours is getting old.""

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I defended myself as my mom nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom. You already know why he's the way he is. He wants to talk me straight."

"Talk you straight?" She almost slid out of her chair after repeating me.

"Duh." I tilted my head just before tapping my fingers against the table. "Lets go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, we use to do it all the time. I want to buy some more stuff for Alex."

"Mitchie, if we shop for Alex one more time, we aren't going to be able to fly with everyone else on a NORMAL plane."

"Huh. Come on. I need something to do. Alex is hanging with Harper and Derrick and I just…"

"You miss Alex, I know."

"That and I miss actually hanging around people my age." My mom opened her mouth to say something before I cut her off, "And Conrad nor Makenzie doesn't count. They aren't my friends. They aren't my family."

"I know baby. But you could give them a chance."

"Why? Makenzie likes Alex, therefore I hate her. And Conrad is just creepy altogether."

"Mitch. You don't have a lot of options right now. When you're in the business you have to befriend people in the business."

"I have to?" I rose my eyebrow before pushing my plate in the middle of the table.

"Yes. Its rule number one."

"Not in my book." I answered.

"Yes well…"

"Can we shop now?" I was hopeful in my mother's answer. She only nodded and without further instruction, I darted past her to get my shoes that matched my gray sundress.

…

Alex's P.O.V

I jogged. It was rare but I did so. Coco and I was making our rounds down the block when I spotted Mr. Torres's truck on our block. The sub shop was just around the corner, so I stopped in my spot to glance at the guy. He was just sitting there, glancing at the people that went by. I gripped Coco's leash and lead her to the other side of the street before making it over to the truck. I leaned into the passenger's window.

"So what are you looking for?" Upon hearing me, the man jumped against the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare into the air.

"Really Russo?"

"Why do you and your wife say my last name like that?" I glanced down the block again before moving away from the truck and loosening Coco's leash.

"I was looking for you."

"Me? How suspicious." I told the man as he scratched his head.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, are you a broken record?" His facial expression almost caused me to laugh.

"Look, I'm heading out with a few friends so I don't have time to talk."

"It'll just be for a bit."

"Does my mom know you're here?" I asked the guy as he shook his head 'no.'

"But I'm sure she wouldn't mind me just talking to you."

"After everything you and your wife put me through. She'd really hate this talk idea."

"Please. I just…I'll buy you ice-cream."

"Wow." I glanced down at Coco as she sniffed around the truck. "I'll go with you if you promise not to feed me candy and drop me off in the middle of nowhere."

Chris nodded as I lifted my phone and dialed the sub shop. Harper answered and I told her to tell my mom who I was with.

"Now before I get in this truck, should I be on the lookout for anything sharp, perhaps deadly?"

"Do you think I'm trying to kill you?" I saw the seriousness in the man's face.

"Nooo…but I wouldn't put it past you. If your hate for me is that strong…"

"Alex! Can we just talk?"

"Fine." I opened the back door, sliding Coco inside before I climbed in the front.

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" I felt being sarcastic with the guy since he seemed a bit out of it.

"I want to talk about you."

"Okay. But I have to tell you, I don't cry from trash talk."

"About you….and Mitchie." I saw the tension in Chris's face before he bit down on his teeth. I pulled my seatbelt across my lap and shoulder before locking it in place. The truck moved a bit and Coco laid down in the back.

"What do you want to know about us?" The man tapped the steering wheel before stopping at a red light.

"First off."

"Uh-huh."

"What….what made you…like her?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" I could distinctly remember talking to someone about Mitchie and I.

"Okay skip that one. Do you think that this will last?"

"Do I want it to last?"

"Can you not answer my question with a question?" He breathed in deeply before driving off again.

"Why do you ask?"

"Mitchie doesn't talk to me about anything, and everything I do here is one sided….I know that I didn't mind you before."

"Okay."

"But its hard not to judge you." I didn't understand really what Chris was trying to say but I nodded.

"I don't mind being judged."

"When Mitchie cares for…..something…or someone…she stays committed. Its how her mother and I raised her. She loves as hard as she can."

"Are you saying that you…."

"I'm saying that if Mitchie believes….," Chris bit down on his teeth again before sighing, "if she knows that she loves ….someone…" He stopped talking. We pulled over on the road and I noticed we were near the Torres's house.

"Look Chris. I don't hate you, and Mitchie doesn't hate you."

"Connie and I raised Mitchie to love, that's all…it doesn't matter who, it doesn't matter….," he took a deep breath, "its just I always saw you differently. I saw you as another daughter."

"Well. I use to see you as a dad. That was before you kicked me out of your house."

I unsnapped my seatbelt as Chris did the same. He shut off the car and glanced at Coco.

"I've seen you grow…I've seen you care for Mitchie….I've seen you defend her…I've seen you protect her."

"I guess." I didn't know if this conversation would ever come to an end.

"Mitchie has no biases, I've raised her that way…I on the other hand…I have plenty of them. You liking her…you're not the problem Alex."

I didn't know what to do or say once Chris began talking this way. I just studied him.

"I've seen how happy you make her. I just…its hard for me to go against what I want to believe is right. But how can you be so wrong for my daughter, when you bring her so much joy….and happiness."

"I…"

"You love her. I know that. She loves you, and I know that for a fact. Connie and I…we see things differently. She wants to make her entire family happy. She wants you in Mitchie's life, she wants me to want what's best for Mitchie…" Chris took a deep breath before facing me. I didn't say anything, I only took a deep breath.

"You want to know what I use to like about you?"

"Use to?"

"I use to like that we could do things that Mitchie never wanted to. Play baseball, soccer….go to football games, you were the daughter I've always wanted."

I nodded.

"Mitchie…she's my little princess, and I can't stand her getting hurt. But we both know…you and I know…that I've caused her more pain then anything else."

"I don't think most of your actions count."

"I use to think that you two were a little too close as kids. You know, never wanting to be separated but..Mitchie never came home crying, she never came home with a broken arm or a sprang ankle or a bruised elbow….but you always came to us with those things."

"Look Chris…."

"You put yourself in harms way in order to keep Mitchie safe…how can I hate you for that?"

I decided that trying to talk wasn't going to get me anywhere today. Coco leaped into the front and into my lap before laying down.

"Um..I don't want to push Mitchie away anymore. I've done that for long enough. I know that my decision on you and her…its really not my decision now is it?" He chuckled, "its my opinion and I think I should work on agreeing with the both of you…I've never found a reason to doubt you Alex. I've never had one, its just that as a father its kind of hard when you've always seen a different route for your child."

"I'm sorry for making this hard for you."

"Nah. That's life. I'm sorry that its hard for me to accept what I hope in the end will keep the two of you happy..for a very long time."

"So…you're saying I can date Mitchie? I mean with your consent and everything."

"I'm saying that I want you to know that there's nothing wrong with being such an amazing person, and for ignoring those that are too dumb to accept what love brings into the world."

"So you're dumb?"

"For now." Chris smiled as I still nodded slightly confused.

"If you're doing this just so Mitchie can talk to you.." I began as Chris stopped me.

"I'm doing this because I want you to be happy, and I want her to be happy…and without my interfering, it seems to work."

"What changed your mind?"

"Being alone." Chris told me before starting the car again. "Mitchie doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't blame her. And Connie…I stress her out a lot. I know that I'm a difficult person to live with, it's just.."

"Chris. If you can at least try to accept Mitchie and I….then at least she'll know."

"Know what?"

"That you're not hopeless, and that you care about her no matter what. And that you love her."

"But she knows I love her."

"She knows you love her, but…maybe it's a bit more effective when you show her as well."

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat against the bed after shopping with my mom to sort through the few things she bought for me. I began pulling out shirt after shirt as my mom watched me. She didn't say much, she only smiles when I showed her a shirt and looked away when I wasn't directly speaking to her.

"I wonder if a movie is coming on tonight. Mom, can you check the channels for something good?"

My mom did just that, she pulled the remote up and flicked through the channels on the screen. After I was done removing the clothes from the bag I heard the room door shake.

"Mom." I stood up as my mom did the same.

"I'll check it Mitchie, you just stay here." She moved out of the room and answered the door before letting someone in, who shortly I found out was Makenzie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the girl.

"Your mother invited me."

"MOM!" I faced my mom who came over to me.

"Makenzie just wants to hang out with us for a while, and I think after everything she's helped us with you should let her."

"Mom."

"Mitchie, you want to hang out with someone your own age right?"

"Mom, I'd rather eat nails."

"Be nice." She mouthed to me as Makenzie came into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed as I still stood glaring at her. "I'll make snacks." My mom left the room. Neither of us said anything to the other. We only focused on each other's movements. I sat opposite of Makenzie as she stretched.

"Why do you want to hang with me?" I asked the girl.

"You mother offered and I'm not rude so I accepted. I wasn't busy anyway."

"Just because you're here, doesn't mean that Alex will be."

"I know that. She's still in Waverly."

"Did you tell her you liked her just to piss me off?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well the message was for you, but of course I did. I don't like your little girlfriend. But being with you just makes everything a lot more interesting."

"Well take this as your last invitation to be near me."

"Do you know how much someone like me gets paid for just being around you? I have enough dirt on you to last me a lifetime, but I'm a good employee, that and the fact that CR can take down anyone who's against their company in a matter of hours. I'm here, because CR allows me to be here. And you're here…because they can't get out of a binding contract." Makenzie flipped her phone up before texting.

"You're not going to get to me…you or your lies."

"But apparently my lies are making you stay away from your girlfriend."

I faced the girl completely now as my mom came into the room with some popcorn.

"Okay girl, lets watch 'I Am Legend,'" my mom happily announced.

"I want you to know one thing Makenzie, Alex not being here is her choice."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And you know what. I want you to leave."

"Are you mad because I know the truth about you and your little girlfriend?"

My mom looked between us before Makenzie and I stood.

"You don't know anything about me and Alex."

"I know enough. I know that she's only dealing with you because she's not sure if she should be with you or not. Its in her eyes. I can see it. Its sad that you can't."

"Mom, get her out of here before I kill her."

"Its okay Connie, Mitchie has to learn that her career comes with a price. I'm the one person you can never get rid of." Makenzie turned towards the room door to leave as I followed her with my mom in toe. "Alex may love you….but I must tell you, that its not me who wants her…its she…who wants me." Makenzie turned to leave as I pulled a miniature statue off one of the tables and tossed it directly at the girl, hitting the tip of her shoulder as she left the room.

"Mitchie."

"Mom. I know she's lying. But she gets to me." I returned to the room to sit on the bed, my heart racing and Makenzie's words playing in my head.

"You can't just go around breaking things."

"Mom, don't you think that I know that. I'm fine. Okay, I slipped."

"Where is this anger coming from?"

"I don't know." I told her, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Can we just watch the movie?"

I didn't bother taking any further action against Makenzie, nor was I going to call Alex about something so stupid. Alex didn't like Makenzie, that was something I knew for a fact. But the longer I sat where I was, the more my thoughts began to wander.

**Sorry that this update was a bit late. I had to eat dinner, and wake myself up a bit because I became really tired, I want a nap but 'toddlers and tiaras' are coming on soon.**


	17. Justin and Alex

** Hey guys. Sorry this is late again, I was a bit busy since this is a holiday weekend but I didn't want to have you guys waiting any longer. So did any of you guys see Demi's chat for Cambio? I did, but it was the recorded one because I missed it live. Anyway I loved the way she sounded so caring and deep when she spoke about Selena, so I guess this calls for happiness in this story. Enjoy.**

**PS. Selena will be in New York soon for interviews and I haven't decided if I want to stay on vacation any longer to go, but whatever I choose I'll tell you guys about it.**

Alex's P.O.V

"So Alex, what took you forever to get here?"'

Twelve bowling lanes kept me separated from Harper, my brother and Derrick. As I moved past every bright orange lane I found myself stepping in a daze toward them.

"Alex!" Why was Harper being so loud. I waved to her before sitting against one of the black chairs. "Alex. Earth to Alex."

"I think he just struck a nerve."

"What?" The girl stood confused as Justin stepped up to the bowling lane.

"Chris, he struck a nerve." I suppose I was looking out of it because Harper sat next to me and grabbed my cheeks.

"Alex, what happened?"

"He actually agreed with me."

"What?"

"I… I mean it seemed like a genuine response."

"If I have to ask you what happened again, I'll have to smack you." Harper still had my face as I focused on her.

"Chris told me how he felt about me and Mitchie being together." Harper quickly moved back a bit.

"So what else is new?"

"He told me that it's okay that we're dating, and just because he has biases doesn't mean he should force them on Mitchie…or something like that." Derrick was up to bowl as I nodded. "I'm still in shock."

"Well that's good then, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled slightly. "I never thought I'd hear him say that he was okay with Mitchie and I."

"So, you should tell her."

"No. Not yet." I began looking around for the bowling shoe booth although I knew where it was.

"Not yet? Alex, you have to tell her."

"I will, just not yet. Not until I'm sure that this isn't something Chris is doing just to make me happy….but then again I really don't care, as long as he's okay with it in some aspect."

"You're a weird one Alex. But I think you should tell her anyway."

"Fine. Maybe a bit later. Right now, we should bowl." I stood up and found myself still in a daze, barley walking fast enough to get bowling shoes, but whatever the case, I think I was getting a bit of a excited feeling running across my skin, and I liked it.

…

It was near two in the morning when I decided to call Mitchie at eleven her time. I laid in the dark listening to Chris's words echo in my head before pressing a few buttons. I told Mitchie I was going to call, and usually, or at least for the past few days it always resulted in her calling me.

"Yes, mom." A whisper came through the line. "Hey Lexi…I mean…Hi Alex."

"Hi." I didn't know if I should tell her right off or not about talking to her dad. "Um, so how was your day?"

"Good. My mom and I did a lot of shopping, and I doubt that we'll be able to bring everything in one trip."

"What in the world did you buy?"

"Uh. Nothing really. So what have you been up to?" Mitchie seemed chipper and more relaxed then earlier.

"Nothing. Well I just got back from bowling with Harper and them. The boys beat us by two points, which totally sucks because usually you and I kick everyone's asses in bowling."

"Damn straight." A giggle left the two of us before I quickly spoke.

"I was with your dad today."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you do?" I could hear her shifting on the other end. Maybe she was getting away from her mom to talk.

"I was talking with him and…he kind of told me that he was okay with you and I…dating."

"My dad said that?"

"Yeah."

"My dad? Chris Torres? The guy who constantly gets annoyed with me because of the littlest things?"

"Yeah. I was just as shocked as you were but he said he was tired of being alone. And, I guess he didn't want that for you."

Mitchie didn't say anything as I closed my eyes in bed. She was waiting for me to say something else, anything, that I knew for a fact.

"He said he had a ton of biases and that he didn't want you to have any, or something like that."

"My dad said that?"

"Yeah." I sighed before yawning silently. "He also said how hot of a couple we were."

"Okay, you're just making stuff up now."

"Maybe a little bit."

The house was quiet before a knock came to my room door.

"Come in." I told whoever on the other side before speaking to Mitchie again. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice was still a bit low.

"I mean your dad agrees to us, so does that mean your mom is back on board too?"

"Alex she's always agreed with us, she's just a little back and forth some times because of my dad."

"Oh. You should come home soon." I told the girl before spotting Justin signaling for something on the dresser. I nodded.

"I am in another week."

"No I meant soon as in, tomorrow or something."

"Funny Alex."

"I'm serious. I…I miss you."

"I miss you too." I doubt I was making the situation better because Mitchie's voice went low when she said exactly what I did. "I bought you a lot of stuff."

"Really? What in the world would you possibly think I need?"

"I don't know, I shop when I'm….alone sometimes."

"Mitch. If you really want me to come to L.A. I will. Besides, I don't think there's anything else my brother could possibly do to make me miss you any less. We've been doing a lot lately and…I don't know, its just not the same."

"So you'll come?"

"Yes. But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That we get to spend time together and not call it Alex time, or Mitchie time."

Once Mitchie giggled I knew she was gong to agree with my condition. My eyes were getting heavy and my throat dry.

"Hey, I'll have to call you tomorrow, I'm extremely tired."

"Alex…has Makenzie called you lately?"

"No, why?" I sat up to watch Justin leave out.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird lately. I mean….she's been saying things to me and…did you text her or something?"

"No, why would I?"

"I just thought she'd try to contact you after everything that happened, just to piss me off."

"Well you don't sound too thrilled. But no, I can tell you I haven't spoke to her since Derrick got here." I sat still before biting my bottom lip. "You know, its weird how things work out sometimes. I mean, truthfully I was feeling a bit down without you here, but then your dad saying what he had to say…it makes things work out a little bit more then it use to."

"Oh. Yeah. Maybe I should talk to him. But you're still coming to L.A. right?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret." I was going to go, my mom promised to pay for the ticket days ago if I changed my mind, so I figured it was time to take her up on that offer.

"A secret huh? Well, I have my own little secrets."

"Really?" I rose my eyebrow. "Guess I'll have to get them out of you one way or the other." Mitchie began agreeing with me before I heard my phone beep. I gazed at the now blinking name. "Uh Mitch. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night." I clicked the phone over. "Yes?"

"Hey Alex, I didn't think you'd be up."

"Okay, then why did you call?" I was still wondering what was so important that I had to be reached at two in the morning.

"I was just wondering if you'd be coming down here soon."

"Uh. Makenzie, that'd weird that you're asking me this when I just got off the phone with Mitchie, and I was telling her that I was coming. But I was more or less specific of when."

"Oh." The girl seemed surprised. "Well just don't come tomorrow okay, Conrad and Mitchie have something planned and…well…being the friend that I am.."

"Makenzie whatever you're trying to do, just stop. Mitchie and I have been through too much, and…I just don't have time for this. I know Mitchie, she'd never hurt me." I was about to hang up when something flashed outside my window. I quickly crept up to my knees and slid to the end of the bed, spotting a few cars pulling up across the street.

"Look Makenzie, I have to go."

"Don't believe me. But I'm just trying to tell you, that sometimes PR can go a little too far, if you catch what I'm saying. I don't want to see you getting hurt, and that's the truth."

"If you don't want me to get hurt…then stop calling me about Mitchie." I hung up the phone and studied the people outside. It seemed as if someone was moving in the small house that was for sale.

"Hey Alex." I faced Justin who somehow came back in.

"What? I'm tired."

"So you're going to L.A.?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you. I figured you'd need a body guard."

"Oh sure, and you'd protect me?"

"No. I just said you needed one, protecting you will cost extra."

Justin laid against the end of my bed as I moved toward the night table, clicking the light on.

"Fine. You can come, besides I think mom has enough flyer miles for the both of us."

"Either that or we could use dad's. So Makenzie called you again?"

"Yeah." I watched Justin sit up nodding.

"That girl is trouble. I don't even know her and I can feel it."

"She's….I don't know, she's just a little jealous of Mitchie and I."

"Either that or the girl's a lunatic. You know, I think you should stop talking to her altogether." I moved to my headboard to lay down when Max ran into the room.

"If you guys go to California I want to watch Coco." His eyes were a bit red from the lack of sleep.

"Does everyone in this house eavesdrop on everything?" I asked.

"No, but if you and Justin leave, and Coco goes, then who will I have?"

I pulled Max towards the bed before nodding.

"You're right. You can watch Coco until we get back."

"Awesome. I'm getting a girlfriend this weekend," the boy said to himself, moving out of the room and down the hall.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Get some sleep." Justin told me as I saluted him. Once he left, the lights outside dimmed and I laid down. Doing things last minute was never my style, but I'd do anything for Mitchie.

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

I awoke around noon the next morning with my mom next to me reading the newspaper.

"You know. This Conrad kid is a nice boy."

"Mom. I hope you're not talking about me dating him again."

"No. I'm just stating that, he's a nice boy."

"Mom, there is nothing Nice, about Conrad Travis." The sun was burning my face when I saw the curtains opened. My bags were placed against a chair now instead of the wall, and breakfast was cleaned off the service trays.

"Mom. Did you eat my food?"

"I was hungry, and you didn't want to wake up. Besides, we have to get to the studio in less then a hour."

"And when were you going to wake me?"

"Soon enough. But since you're up, I suggest you get dressed before eating."

"Fine." My eyes felt heavy as I yawned and pulled myself from bed. Today I was going out as comfortable as possible. I slid on my short thin shorts and long top before showering, ignoring my mom's timing. She would shout, 'twenty minutes left', 'ten minutes left' every time I walked past her. Once I was dressed I moved to the front door as she followed, prepared to leave when a boy stood down the hall, dressed in some black shorts and a red shirt. He was looking back and forth down the hall as screams echoed behind him.

"Conrad?" I asked as the boy spotted me, and darted my way, pushing past me into the hotel room. I closed the door with my mom peeking out at the fans that made it onto out floor.

"Mitchie, these girls are all over me."

"And what am I suppose to do about it?"

"I don't know, protect your man maybe."

"First off, you're not my man, and second, how many girls could sneak into the building?" My question was soon answered when my mom slammed my door and walked a bit back. I peeked through the small hold in the upper middle of the hardwood to spot over ten girls moving back and forth, from door to door.

"You're running from your fans?" I ask.

"Their all pulling on me and asking about you. Its crazy. They want me to have my cake while they eat it."

"What?" I shook my head at the boy's horrible metaphor before he grabbed my arm and placed me in front of him.

"Girls are crazy, you should know. You're one of them."

"Excuse you?" I plucked myself away from Conrad as my mom waved for us to quiet down.

"CONRAD!" I heard a few girls scream.

"Well, since they aren't calling or chanting for me, I have somewhere to go." I moved towards the door before Conrad pulled on my arm again.

"Don't leave me here with those crazy people." He finally moved over to my mom as I sighed.

"Come on." My mom was helping Conrad toward the door as I ran to the room for my cell phone, but once I grabbed it, I heard the door click meaning my mom and Conrad was out of the room. I slowly took my time to go out after them, and once outside the room door, scream erupted around me. I couldn't make out one shout in particular but girls and a few guys began asking me things, or tapping my arm, or even shoving gifts at me.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I tell them, slowly but surly moving in the direction of the elevator. Things were getting a little out of hand too fast, and it all felt too weird for me. I made it into the elevator, as no one chose to follow before I pressed a few buttons and the door closed. I leaned against the wall as the floors clicked when I pasted them. It was going to be a long day.

…

Sitting next to Makenzie was driving me insane. Every time I tried to look at her I could image her talking to Alex or making lies about her, and from that moment on, her face was scheduled to be my fist's new punching bag. But I wasn't a violent person, so my thoughts stayed secluded into the deep and dark part of my mind.

"I'm sorry we started off bad Mitchie. You know how us girls are." Makenzie began.

"Us girls? You can't lie to me about my girlfriend liking you, that's grounds for getting hurt." I couldn't sound tough at what I was saying, but at least I felt whatever was said.

"I'm sorry." The girl faced me.

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah. Its just…Alex was so nice to me that…I might of took things the wrong way." I saw the lie that was written all across Makenzie's face, but all I could do was nod. "So are we at a understanding, that I'm sorry?"

I didn't say a word, I just slightly nodded before Jacob walked into the studio. I wasn't really ready to pick out a few photos from the shoot but I would do it anyway.

"What did you take the wrong way?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What did Alex do that could make you take it the wrong way?"

"Oh." She sat up straight before folding her fingers in her lap, "we were at the beach talking and when we walked back it was raining and…well...I don't want to get her in trouble or anything but…she's a girl who likes girls, and I don't blame her for staring."

"Staring?"

"Yeah. You know, at me. I was completely soaked. You saw us that day. But it could have been nothing." Makenzie finally stood and moved over to Jacob saying something as I tapped my fingers against my leg. My mom was on the lot taking a tour of the studio, so I sat bored to death, waiting for a few adjustments on some of my song choices from last week.

"Mitchie, Conrad is here." Jacob said through his conversation.

"What is he doing, stalking me?" I stood up, happy to finally do something besides sitting where I was. I walked towards the side door and pushed it open.

"Hey beautiful."

"What's up with this act? It seems like you're trying too hard for something you'll never get."

"It's called acting doll face."

"What did I tell you about calling me that? The name's Mitchie, nothing else."

"Got it." Conrad nodded before pulling some sunglasses down over his eyes. "Do you want to get some snow cones from down the block?"

"I guess so." I told the boy, walking out behind him. "But I have to be back soon."

"No sweat. We'll walk down the block, get the snow cones and walk back, my treat."

"Fine." I could feel the sun burning my skin as we moved through the trees and sunlight. "You said you had a girlfriend right?" I asked Conrad.

"What? Yeah, why?"

"How come I've never seen her, or met her for that matter?"

"She's….because." I studied the boy before nodding.

"Is she non-existent?"

"She exists, I'm not crazy."

"Just checking." I giggled as we pushed ourselves past the main gates. "Do you act like this with your girlfriend?"

"Like what?"

"All…boyfriend ish."

"I'm her boyfriend, that'd make sense."

"Yeah. But I meant was…does you being in the business bother her?"

"No. Why?"

"I just. I sometimes feel as if I shouldn't of picked to do this. As if I was hurting Alex." We crossed one of the small driveways where the snow cone guy was before moving. We followed him.

"Look my girlfriend knows the business. She's in it herself. She has to deal with what comes with fame."

"But I don't want fame. I just want to play my music."

"Don't we all." Conrad looked away from me before pointing to a billboard. "I'm a movie guy, but music would be so much easier if I could just focus on that, and not who I'm dating at the moment, what fans I need to pay more attention to, who's show I have to be on next. Its hard and complicated, but it's the business." We stopped the snow cone guy, me buying a lemon lime snow cone while Conrad chose Cherry.

"If you have to pretend to date people. Does your girlfriend understand, or does she freak out?"

"She seems okay with it. But truthfully, I think it bothers her, she just wont tell me it."

We turned around the block to walk back as I sipped on some of the juice in the cone cup.

"Alex doesn't want us to do this PR thing. But I think the PR is less hurtful then the fact of me lying about her and I. Its hard not to hurt her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you take your life for example. If you could do anything in the world….the one thing that will make you happy, what would it be?" Conrad and I slowly moved down the block before he shrugged.

"I've been in the business too long to know what's most important to me."

"If I could do anything in the world…it would be to protect Alex from everything that could possibly hurt her."

"And what about you?"

"She protects me. And it seems like I can't do anything but hurt her all the time. I want to do my music, but I want Alex to be happy as well."

"Simple right?" Conrad asked in a dull tone.

"Yeah. Simple." I followed him back onto the lot where my mom was laying in a chair near the studio.

"The only reason I haven't quit is because she keeps telling me she wants this for me. She wants me to follow my dream." Conrad stopped me. "We all must learn that love hurts."

"I don't think my heart wants to learn that lesson." I told the boy as he sighed loudly.

"Love doesn't work the way we want. It breaks us down until we can no longer be ourselves, and then we care for others in hope that they can get the love we wish was there. No matter how hard you love someone, and no matter how hard you try…your love can never be as perfect as in the movies you know?"

"I don't think that's true."

"For me it is. I have to go. I guess I'll see you later on tonight." Conrad waved goodbye before I nodded, before walking towards the studio once more.

…

Alex's P.O.V

Coco sat in my lap in the sub shop as I stroked her fur. My dad was carrying my bags to his car as my mom studied me from a few tables over. I couldn't understand why she was looking at me so deeply, it was a bit creepy on her part. Justin was helping my dad load things, or moved things into the house as Max popped jelly beans into his mouth in front of me.

"This time bring me something back. Oh, like a huge statue of liberty or something."

"Max. We're in New York. I'm going to L.A."

"So you're saying no on the statue?"

"I'm saying….ugh, never mind." I lifted Coco into my arms and made her face me. "Now you be good for Max. I'm going to get Mitchie okay?" The dog barked as if she understood me.

"Alex, this is a restaurant." My mom said as she taped the table. She pulled her apron off her waist and sat it on the table. "Honey. Don't come back mad or anything like last time."

"Mom, that was a long time ago."

"I say four months wasn't that long ago. You can't expect Mitchie to give into everything you want her to do."

"I know."

"Relationship are about…"

"Give and take," we said in unison.

"Mom, I know. I just want to be with her, before that stupid concert thing in a few days."

"Well. As long as you're sure you won't yell at her…"

"I won't."

"Or argue."

"I won't."

"Or…"

"Mom! I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." I faced the double doors as Justin ran over to me.

"Time to go." I nodded at him. Hugged my mom and handed Coco to Max.

"Now remember, feed her every morning and night, and give her snacks when she's good." I told Max as Justin tugged on me.

"We're running late you know."

"Yeah." Once by the car I stopped moving to spot Chris across the street in his truck again. "He's such a creeper." I told myself, moving away from Justin and heading over to the guy. He was biting down on his lip when I approached him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Where are you heading?"

"To New York."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Will you be back soon?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Can you tell my wife I miss her. And can you tell my daughter to call."

"Chris. You know….Mitchie wouldn't mind if you called her. I mean she might not answer but…just keep trying, and I'll make sure I tell her." The man nodded before I waved and left to hop in my dad's car. He was driving Justin and I to the airport.

"I've always wanted to go to California." He told me.

"Wow, didn't you have a class trip there not too long before mine?"

"But this is a vacation, its totally different."

"Oh, I see." I looked away form the boy before my dad pulled off.

"Alex, please call everyday." My dad told me.

"Fine."

"I mean it this time."

"Okay, I will."

"Good."

"If I'm not busy."

"Alex!"

I laughed as Justin shook his head and my dad gazed at me through his rearview mirror.

**Okay guys, I'll be updating again soon, maybe twice tomorrow, plus other things because I miss my one shots.**


	18. Dad

** Hey guys. I went swimming today and got a tan. Anyway, I'm sleepy while writing this, but I'm updating because this story is so addicting. Oh and as for the other stories that aren't finished, minus the Wizard Movie Demena story, I'll be finishing them soon, enjoy.**

"I hate airplanes." I told myself. Justin refused to switch seats with me, so I was stuck near the window, desperately trying not to look out at the clouds. We were just minutes from landing in California when some lady handed us something to drink.

"Are you nervous?" Justin asked.

"No. Why should I be?"

"I don't know. But you didn't tell Mitchie you were coming today."

"I know. But she's knows I'm coming." I began tapping my leg over and over as the plane gently went through the sky.

"So what's the first thing you guys are going to do?"

I faced Justin without saying anything, and rose my eyebrow.

"Never mind." He said.

"Its nothing like that, trust me. I think I'll just be glad to see her."

"Good. Now all we have to do is check into our hotel and then we can go Mitchie hunting."

"You do the hotel thing, while I search for Mitchie."

"No, we're both taking the stuff to the hotel, and that's final." I wanted to laugh at how serious Justin seemed just then.

"Okay." I nodded. "You win. Don't have a cow grandpa."

"Don't over-milk it then."

"Oh, so original." I told my brother before accidentally facing the window. "I think planes are going to be the death of me."

"You've been on many before."

"And I've hated every one."

"Wow. The big bad Alex is afraid of planes."

"You'd be too if you had dreams like I did." I was getting ready to unsnap my seatbelt to grab something from the cart in the isle when the plane shook a bit. Then it jumped again before the pilot spoke.

"Justin." I grabbed my brother's hand.

"Its only turbulence Alex, its nothing big."

"Its not that." I let him go. "I just noticed something that Chris had in his car."

"Oh…Okay."

"Do you remember the shopping trip I took with Connie and Mitchie a few months ago."

"Uh, that's doesn't narrow it down." The plane shook again.

"That's the day I told you Mitchie had to get swimsuits for the trip."

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"That same day, before Chris left to go deep into New York for business, remember he gave Mitchie and I those dolphin statues?"

"Where is this going?" The boy shook his head confused.

"Ugh, he had Mitchie's dolphin in his car."

"So."

"Ugh," I hit the boy's head. "Mitchie gave me her dolphin to keep and I never gave it back, meaning they both were at our house."

"And?"

"They both were in my room idiot." I hit the boy again.

"So you're saying he stole it?"

"I'm saying, isn't it creepy that he had one of those dolphins in his truck?"

"Creepy how?" Justin was getting tired of listening to me, I could see it on his face.

"Ugh. Listen carefully."

"Okay."

"That's the day that Mitchie and I hung out at…."

_Mitchie and I sat in her room as she slowly packed one thing after the other in her suitcase._

_ "Are you done yet?" I asked her._

_ "Almost. You act as if this is some important trip. The cruise ship won't leave without us."_

_ "Yes it can. And I can't put my plan into action without…um…anyway."_

_ "What plan?" Mitchie tilted her head sideways as her curls fell over her shoulder. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in her room light._

_ "To make you my girlfriend duh."_

_ "Didn't we say we weren't going to push each other into anything."_

_ "I'm not pushing you…just…tempting you with all my Alex goodness."_

_ Mitchie shook her head before Chris knocked on the door and walked in._

_ "Mitch, as you know, I won't be here when you get back." He began._

_ "I know dad."_

_ "So I got you a little something." He lifted a small dolphin statue of gold, silver, and pink up to his daughter. "I want you to keep this close to you..its like a little memory gift."_

_ "To remember what?"_

_ "Oh I almost forgot." Chris faced me. "I got you one too." He handed it over as I reached for it, happily accepting it._

_ "I have to go now. Can't miss my flight."_

_ "Dad." Mitchie called out to him. "Thanks." Once Chris left I ran my finger across the dolphin._

_ "Mitchie." I began._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Why can't we date?"_

_ "Oh gosh."_

"So…what's the point of your story?"

"Justin, the point is…Chris gave a dolphin to me and one to Mitchie, but he has one of them in his car, belonging to Mitchie or me, but whatever the case they came from my room."

"And?"

"Ugh." I hit the boy in the head. "You stupid boy. He gave them to us as a remembrance thing."

"And?"

"JUSTIN!" I screamed a bit as a few people faced us. The pilot began speaking about landing. "I never told Mitchie about some things."

"In defense from getting hit again can I ask, can you get to the point?"

"The point is..maybe Chris is being nice to me because he's sick again. Mitchie never knew but Connie did, it was our secret. The dolphins were given to us in case something ever happened to him. But I don't get why he's want to take one back. So I'm trying to tell you that something's not right, and I felt something was wrong for a while now. And maybe it's not just between me and Mitchie. Maybe…maybe its bigger then the both of us. Maybe Chris is sick again…and maybe he's not going back into his so called part of New York to get treated anymore."

"Chris is sick?"

"Yeah." I nodded, sighing loudly.

"And you never told Mitchie her dad was sick?"

"How could I? I'm the one that's suppose to protect her, I can't tell her about her dad. Besides Connie could of told her moths ago when we both found out, but we agreed that Mitchie would worry too much."

"Are you telling me he's like really sick….like…"

"He has some weird disease that eats at the heart. He's been getting different treatments and going to different doctors but…nothing seems to work. Or that was the case last year when he told us."

"Alex." Justin faced me. "If he's acting weird now…maybe…"

"Don't." I looked away from my brother. "Nothing is going to happen to him. I'll call Connie when we land. She'll go home, and things will be fine again. Everything will be normal. Or as normal as it can be in our lives."

"If you think something's wrong.." Justin began.

"But something was wrong before and he came out fine. I don't want to think about it, and neither does he. That's the reason we didn't tell Mitchie, that's the reason we're acting like everything is fine, and maybe that's the reason he's always hated me liking her."

"What, Alex this isn't about you."

"Mitchie is his only child. A girl for that matter and…her being with me isn't going to carry on the Torres line…it stops with her. That's what Chris was worried about. But he wants Mitchie to be happy. That's what he told me.."

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Mom I'm heading out with Conrad." I waved goodbye to my mom from the studio lot.

"Where to?" The boy asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess."

"Anywhere sounds good to me." We both made it to the main gate and climbed into Conrad's car, where people were waiting for us. They weren't allowed past a few feet so we had enough space to leave from the parking spot and into the street.

"You know, you should spend this time with your girlfriend." I told him.

"Yeah. She's not off work though."

"So who is she?"

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend. Who is she?" I was waiting for my answer as Conrad stopped at the light and scratched his head.

"How about we skip that question."

"No. Tell me."

"I don't want to."

"So," I shoved the boy lightly. "Tell me, I promise I'll keep your secret. I mean no one knows right?"

"Nope." Conrad tapped his steering wheel. "Promise not to yell?"

"Why, I don't know her do I?"

"Well…," once he faced me I could read his eyes.

"No."

"Yeah." He nodded. "She's really sweet when she wants to be."

"MACKENZIE?"

"Yeah." He drove once more as I focused on him shocked.

"I can't believe this, do you not know what she's trying to do to me and Alex?"

"No..what?"

"I can't believe this. She's your girlfriend, like…really?"

"Why would I lie?" Conrad asked.

"I don't know…but…you two don't seem each other's types."

"CR doesn't let us in the same room for more then five minutes. Have you not noticed I'm not allowed in the studio, just the lot?"

"Wait…why?"

"Mackenzie works there. I'm not allowed to talk to her, text her, call her, or even be near her for more then five minutes or Jacob will flip." Conrad nodded before giggling. "We never get any time together. Maybe once a week we can be together for a few hours. She's a nice girl Mitchie."

"She's evil." I tell the boy.

"Look. I don't know about the things she's done, but I do know that she tells me how pissed she is that you and Alex can talk whenever you want, and see each other, and we can't."

"But Alex doesn't work in this business."

"CR doesn't care." Conrad pulled over to a large restaurant. "It starts off with you being together for a few days, and then you work more and more hours, and by the time you notice…you'll be too busy to even pick up a phone to tell her you love her."

"Conrad. You can do whatever you want. Its your life."

"I have a contract. Just like you. Its binding."

"I love Alex, and no one is going to keep me away from her, or for the most part, her away from me, she's a pushy one."

Conrad nodded as paparazzi came rushing to the car and people from the restraint tried blocking some of them off.

"I love my career, its just, you have so many sacrifices that you have to make. I haven't lost Mackenzie because we're desperately trying to make things work. But it never does."

"Are you trying to get me out of competition with your music?" I asked the boy honestly.

"Trust me. I'd trade lives with you any day, because you still have a chance to get out." Conrad opened the car door and came around to my side. I climbed out behind him, grabbed his hand before we both pushed our way past the flashing lights into the restaurant.

…

Three hours after Conrad and I parted ways I laid on the living room floor watching my mom flick through the television channels.

"Mom. Do you think I should believe him?"

"I don't know baby." She seemed a bit down.

"Mom what's up? You know I can see up your nose."

"That's nice."

"Mom." I sat up to face her, still on the floor as she looked down at me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were getting tired of me being here."

"Oh. Well the answer is no. I love you being here." I quickly got up and sat next to her on the couch. "I need someone form home to be with me."

A knock came to the hotel room door as I sighed.

"Who is it now?" I asked.

"I'll get it." My mom told me as I watched her move toward the door. I grabbed a soda from the table and opened it, drinking it slowly as voices filled the hotel room. I faced my mom to spot Justin.

"Justin?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Hey Mitchie." He ran over to me as I pushed my soda away. He embraced me tightly, rocking me back and forth and I saw Alex over his shoulder, and near my mom saying something.

"O-kay..Jus-tin," I gasped through breaths as the boy pulled back. I stood, running my fingers through my straight black hair before waving at Alex. She faced me, smiling gently before, walking over. My mom was having one of her moments, when it seemed as if she wanted to cry. I hugged Alex tight, her chin on my shoulder as I purposefully tangled my fingers in her hair.

"I missed you." I whispered, barley wanting to let her go.

"Should I get something for you guys to eat?" My mom asked as Justin answered.

"I'm starving."

"I'll be back then." Once my mom left, I only pulled back a bit to see Alex's face, still holding onto her waist.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked.

"I told you, me coming was a surprise."

"I missed you too much."

"Well, I missed you more."

"Well I missed you the most," I added in.

"Liar, I think I was the lonely one."

Justin shushed us both by saying… "And no one missed me."

"I did." I told him, blindly swinging my arm his way, still with one around Alex.

"No. I get it. You don't love me."

"I do." I told the boy. I focused on Alex as she rolled her eyes, and I quickly kissed her before pulling back.

"Come on Justin, I love you." I held my hands out to the boy as he ran around the couch.

"No love for me." He began whimpering.

"Oh come here." I ran after him as he continued to move from place to place. It felt like old times, and once Alex tripped him, and he landed on the couch, I hugged Justin from behind.

"I missed you too." I kissed his cheek before climbing over and sitting next to Alex.

"So where's Coco?"

"I left her with Max. I thought we could just talk…and everything else without a distraction." Alex told me.

"Gross," Justin cut in.

"Stop thinking negative you perv." Alex reached over my lap to swat at the boy.

"Aw, its like I was never gone," I giggled as Justin held my arm.

"Please defend me your great Mitchie-ness, I'm scared to the dragon."

…

My mom slept in her room, Justin slept on the couch and Alex and I sat up barley sleeping at all. I was holding myself up on my elbow, with my chin in my palm, as Alex stayed still against the headboard.

"Conrad is okay I guess." I told her, "and I found out Mackenzie was his girlfriend, so far so good." I giggled as she nodded. She was barley focusing on me. "Alex what's wrong?"

"Have you talked to your dad lately?"

"No. He hasn't called."

"Liar." Alex said to me.

"Really, I called him back earlier when he called but I didn't get a answer." I lifted my phone from the table to show her, but she only placed her fingers over mine.

"I want you to know that I don't tell you some things because I don't want you to get hurt. And usually I end up telling you in the end because its killing me inside to keep it from you."

I pulled my fingers from hers before sitting up. I moved my phone back to its original spot.

"Okay."

"You should just talk to your dad. Don't ignore his calls, and don't argue with him."

"Alex you're acting weird."

"Just don't. He's a good person. Even if he's a little hard on us sometimes." She finally faced me as I nodded.

"I love my dad, I don't ever want to hurt him."

"But what if it's the other way around?"

I took a deep breath. "Lets not depress Mitchie," I spoke about myself.

"Sorry."

"I know. I'm glad you came."

"I am too."

"But maybe we should get some sleep."

"How's the thing with Conrad?" Alex rose her eyebrow, with a half smile.

"What thing?"

"Aren't you two, fake dating?"

"I don't know, I guess so."

"You're cheating on me, le gasp Mitchie." Alex stood up on the bed. "I can't believe this, you haven't been faithful. I want to end this relationship."

"No way." I giggled.

"And I'm taking the house…"

"What house."

"And the kids."

"What kids?"

"And the dog!" Alex fell back onto the bed as I giggled and climbed on top of her.

"We're still not married." I shook my head, remembering the cruise days. "And F-Y-I, I get the dog." I stuck out my tongue before moving and laying on the pillow.

"Use it or lose it Torres."

"Stop perving and go to sleep." I pulled the girl down next to me, as I slid against her. "To sleep with you." I studied Alex's eyes. I felt safe in her arms. I pressed my lips against her nose, kissing her skin gently, before pecking her lips. I bit down on my own after pulling back. "Goodnight." I told her.

"Night."

…

Silence. The next morning I woke up to nothing but the humming sound of the alarm clock. I sat up to find Alex no where in the room. I didn't panic. I moved out into the hall of the hotel and still nothing. I moved through every room without spotting my mom, Justin, or Alex. I wasn't one to panic. But maybe Alex being here with me was a dream, but it couldn't be, everything felt too real. I moved back into the room to search for my phone, after grabbing it I saw a message on it. I opened it, relieved to see what was inside.

_Hey Mitch, your mom, Justin and I went out on the roof, we'll be back in soon :From Alex 10:15am_

I faced the clock. It read 11:00am.

"Great." I told myself. "Not only did my mom steal my girlfriend, she stole my breakfast again."

I moved into the bathroom, turning on the shower before running back into the room to grab some clothes. I pulled up a thin black skirt and a light pink top. I gathered everything else I needed before heading into the bathroom. I heard my phone ring once I pulled all my clothes off and stood naked in front of the mirror.

"Oh sure, call me when I'm nude." I said aloud before pulling up my towel and wrapping it around me. I ran into the room and grabbed my phone, and without looking at it, answered.

"Hello?"

"Its me Mitchie."

"Hi dad." Now I don't know about anyone else, but with me, talking to my dad on the phone when I'm in my room with just a towel on is almost as awkward as if I was having sex in that same house.

"How's it going?"

"Good I guess. Alex and Justin is down here. And mom is good too."

"What about you?"

"I'm good."

"Awesome."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" He sounded a bit scared when I called him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For telling Alex what you said. It means the world to me. And no matter why you said it. I'd rather have you hurt me then her, and telling her that you were okay with us. It meant everything."

"I'm glad." I could practically see a smile on my dad's face. One that I didn't see in a long time. "Hey Mitchie."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to do your best in everything."

"I know dad. But can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"What if I don't want to do my best in this business anymore. Will you be mad?"

"Honestly?" He asked me as I waited. "However far you go, and whatever you do, I know it'll be your best, rather you give it your all and quit or not."

"Dad you're such a lunatic, why couldn't you say that when I was there?" I asked him laughing.

"I guess I needed time to think. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"Dad, its okay. Besides, I know you never meant to."

"How's Alex?"

"She's good. Her and mom were acting a bit weird last night, but other then that their okay."

"In a few weeks I'll have to tell you something, good or bad." My dad told me.

"What about?"

"In a few weeks." He said once more. "Tell you mom to call me."

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Now I'm going to be the one crying." He told me as we both giggled. "Love you too Mitchie."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone I stood as Alex walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"My towel." I told her as I moved towards the bathroom.

"Well hello there Mr. towel."

"Ew, my towel is not a pervert, she's a girl towel." I told Alex slowly closing the bathroom door.

"I'll kill her." She chanted over and over as I smiled.

**Okay, I've decided to update 'My First Love' and hopefully a one shot soon, but 'My First Love' will be up in a hour or less. And I had no idea what my story was getting itself into. Drama seems to find me and my stories, and now sadness? Grr.**


	19. Black and White

** I have three one-shots that I need to finish, but they're long so I guess that's why I hadn't posted one yet. So question, should I make it a chapter story, which gets out quicker, or keep it as a one-shot, which takes me forever to even try to finish? Anyway, I'll try my best today to update as much as I can, although I'm tired and its not even noon when I'm starting this. Enjoy.**

** Does this story read like a movie or what?...I was like whoa, I can see it lol.**

Alex was in the bathroom getting dressed as Justin and I began playing a card game on the bed.

"So are you ready to go home yet?" He asked me before pulling a card from his hand.

"Sure, I guess. I mean I'm ready to go home and all but.."

"But?"

"I have a bad feeling. And I've had it for a few days now, and I'm trying to push it out of my mind but…something's wrong."

Justin nodded before looking down at his card hand. His expression was confusing me. He seemed as if he knew something.

"Justin!" I called to the boy in front of me. His eyes met mine.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you just seem to know something." I placed my cards against the bed as Alex walked out from the bathroom.

"I wouldn't know anything about what you're talking about."

Alex rose her eyebrow lost in out conversation as I looked away from her. I began fiddling with my fingers as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She was wearing colors similar to Justin of black and blue.

"So do we have time to hang out today?" Alex asked as I shrugged, before staring at her.

"I don't have anything planned I suppose."

"Good. We can…"

A knock came to the door.

"Why is it that everyday...," I stopped myself from saying anything before sighing, "its Conrad."

"Why is he here?" Alex asked.

"He's dedicated to our fake relationship, it's weird at times."

I stood from the bed as my mom opened the door.

"Hey Mitch-ie." Upon seeing Alex the boy stopped in his tracks.

"Its okay Conrad, you can come in," I explained to him as he walked next to my mom towards me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party tonight."

"Oh. What party?"

"It's a black and white party for one of my friend's, and since you're my girlfriend…" Conrad stopped to stare at Alex, who was only watching him. "Then I thought I should bring you."

"Sure, as long as Alex can come."

"You're serious?" Conrad asked, as Alex stood up.

"She'd dead serious." She told the boy.

"Okay, Mitchie have her not kill me." The boy moved closer towards me as Justin began laughing.

"Dude, you're so tough in the movies, and yet you're scared of my little sister?" Justin continued to laugh as I faced Conrad.

"So is it a deal? Can she come?"

"Sure. Whatever, you guys should be ready by five, the party is at seven, and it's a little out of the way to get there." Conrad passed by Justin one last time, still focusing on Alex before he left out.

"Wow. He's scared of you." I told Alex.

"As he should be."

"Right." I stretched before climbing from the bed. "I guess we should find something either black or white." Alex nodded before Justin stood behind us.

"What am I supposed to do? Be bored while you two live it up?"

"No." I answered him. "Hang out with my mom." I told the boy before walking towards the room door to leave. Justin focused on us before facing my mom.

"So. Do you play Chinese checkers?" She nodded to his answer before he ran over to pull on his shoes. "Good. I have to head to the hotel that me and Alex are supposed to be staying in to get it. I'll be back in a hour." Once Justin left out we went right behind him, taking on different directions.

…

"I could wear a pants suit, like black." Alex was going through a rack of clothes as I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was going to be wearing a white dress and she was going to be the one in a suit. It'd really look as if we were getting married or something.

"Alex, you're wearing a dress."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, and that's final." I told the girl as she kicked the floor.

"I don't like dresses."

"Well, get over it." I moved my fingers through a few black dressed before pulling one up with no straps. "Do you like this one?"

"No." She responded.

"Okay." I placed the dress back and grabbed one that was at least her knee length with straps. "What about this one?"

"No."

"Fine. You pick a dress out to wear, and I'll grab a white one from the rack." I pointed towards the other side of the store before Alex stuck out her tongue. "I'll be back." I moved over to the other side of the room and began moving clothes left and right. I saw a few dresses with rhinestones, which I didn't really find cute at all. A few dresses had high splits, which I wasn't going to wear to my first black and white party. Other white dresses had cut out backs, or high skirt lengths.

"Huh. Stupid clothes." I said aloud.

"Stupid?" Someone asked as I turned around to face a salesgirl.

"I didn't mean stupid. I just meant that it's stupid that I can't find anything to wear for tonight." I leaned against the clothes rack as the girl giggled. She had to be at least two or three years older then me, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I get it. Do you need help finding something?"

"Um. Well I'm sure I can find something, but..," I faced and pointed to Alex. "You see that girl over there."

"Yes."

"Tell her that Mitchie sent you to help her find something to wear for tonight. She hates dresses, but don't let her talk you into letting her buy a pants suit. She needs a dress for tonight."

"Got it." The girl smiled and walked away before I began looking through clothes again. From outside the store window in the mall, I could see Mackenzie looking through one store to the next.

"What is she doing?" I asked myself as I lowered my height to about the rack's height and snuck over towards the window. Then just as I suspected, upon seeing Alex Mackenzie slowly strolled into the store. I watched as she began browsing the clothes rack next to her, before she pushed a few things aside, looking up every few seconds at Alex. I stood and moved behind the girl before tapping her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Just as quickly as I tapped her, did she jump and knock into a clothes rack, causing it to slide over a bit as she faced me.

"God girl, what's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm looking for clothes, what's your excuse?"

"I'm going to Conrad's black and white party if you must know."

"Conrad's party?" I asked as she nodded.

"I was invited by the lord of all asses himself." Mackenzie faced Alex again.

"Why are you stalking my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"I'm not stalking your girlfriend. And if you must know, I need my sister's advise for something."

"Your sister?" I stared at the sales girl, but couldn't see anything that linked the two.

"Yes my sister."

"Then how come you were going form store to store, looking into them before deciding to come into this one?"

"Its none of your business."

"I'll make it my business." I was never a violent person, but recently I've been having the urge to just punch Mackenzie. And no matter what she said or did, it made me want to hurt her even more.

"Look Torres, take your high and mighty self somewhere else."

"I was here first."

"So what," she told me. "You don't own this store."

"Whatever." I pulled a white strapless dress that was in my size off the rack and towards Alex. I grabbed the brunette's hand and lead her away from the salesgirl who followed us to the register.

"Mitchie, I need something to wear. What's gotten into you?" Alex asked as I handed her my dress and pointed to Mackenzie. Then without further explanation I made it back to the black dresses and pulled one up, without looking at it for more then a few seconds and moved back over to Alex.

"We'll take both of these."

"We will?" Alex asked as I nodded. "I hate dresses." She said as I nodded.

"I know."

…

Alex's P.O.V

I stood in the bathroom mirror at the hotel for over twenty minutes, gazing at my dress.

"Can we trade?" I called into the room at Mitchie.

"No." The girl called back as she walked into the bathroom. My heart leapt from getting a good look at her, which I didn't get a few minutes before that since I was stuck on the appearance of my own dress. Mitchie stood before me in her white heels that matched her dress perfectly. It was a strapless dress with a small slit on the left thigh. Her hair was curled loosely, falling over her shoulders gently, as her diamond earrings sparkled in the bright light.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Why thank you." She giggled. I refaced the mirror, knowing that I hated the dress that I was in, but I didn't look bad in it. The dress was all black with straps crossed in the back. The only thing I really hated about it, was the fact that it was at least two inches shorter then Mitchie's dress. My hair was curled a bit differently then Mitchie's as well, as I wore two strands of my hair pinned up in the back with a butterfly clip.

"You look beautiful too Alex." Mitchie smiled as I refaced her with a slight frown.

"I look like a girly girl right now."

"But still, very beautiful." Mitchie couldn't stop smiling, and so I had no choice but to smile back. I mean I couldn't resist her gentle face anyway.

"Girls." Connie walked into the bathroom with Mitchie's small clutch purse in her hand. "I'm looking at two, very beautiful girls." Connie told us.

"Why thank you." Mitchie answered as she grabbed her purse before sliding her hand between mine.

"I hate dresses." I said as Mitchie pulled me into the room as Justin stood.

"I have to send this to mom." He grabbed his phone as I dodged behind Mitchie.

"Don't you even think about it." I said to him.

"But Alex, mom will love this. It'll give her a chance to find you a cute prom dress when school starts back."

"JUSTIN!"

"Say cheese."

"I'll kill you." I ran after the boy as he snapped the picture and Mitchie stood in place. I ran around her at least two times as Justin did the same before Mitchie grabbed my arm.

"Come on Alex, Conrad is downstairs." She slid her fingers down my arm to grab my hand as her mom smiled.

"You look really beautiful honey." Her mother told her.

"Thanks mom."

Once we were heading down the hotel hall, I noticed Mitchie's hand was still closely locked with mine.

"You know this is like bad for your image." I giggled.

"Yeah well, I don't care right now. Besides, we're best friends tonight, and I can hold your hand if I want to."

"Why does that turn me on?"

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"You saying that we're best friends tonight. God, there has got to be something wrong with me."

"There is." Mitchie told me as we climbed in the empty elevator.

"I guess when you're off limits to me it makes me want you even more."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So I think I'll like this entire only best friends for tonight kind of thing."

"You are something else." Mitchie giggled as I nodded.

"I know."

We made it outside and into the limo with Conrad and Mackenzie. Both were wearing black, but Mackenzie's was covered in rhinestones.

"This is your party?" Mitchie asked Conrad as he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd come." He said.

"Of course I would of came. I'm not that mean." Mitchie responded as I sat up poking at the few sparkling light fixtures near me.

"So Mackenzie really is your girlfriend huh?" Mitchie asked as the girl looked at us.

"You told them?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Conrad faced her asking. The girl didn't say anything else. "Mackenzie can only be with me tonight for two hours, then she has to work."

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Jacob always has something for her to do. She's never off the clock." Conrad sighed loud enough for me to face him.

"Even at this hour?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey the pay is good." Mackenzie added in. "That counts for something."

No one said anything else after that. We all just sat in as the driver drove down the express way.

…

We sat in the limo for a good hour before Conrad and I were the last ones awake beside the driver. Mitchie was laid across the seat with her head in my lap, and her fingers grazing my thigh. Mackenzie was laying against Conrad's shoulder with his arm around her.

"Alex." He called to me.

"Yeah?"

"How's life in Waverly?"

"Okay I guess. Its home." I explained.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Well you can ask me two things since asking me, if you could ask me something is technically a question."

"Uh, okay. Can I ask you two things?"

"Okay." I watched the boy move up a bit before he looked across at Mitchie.

"Are you happy with Mitchie in CR?"

"Am I…what now?"

"Are you happy she's following her dream, and being here?"

"Why?"

"Well. Mackenzie and I never get to talk about that kind of stuff. But you…you seem to be on the end that she's on, like with us. So I was wondering, do you want her to be here?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No." The boy seemed serious. His face had so much emotion built inside of it.

"I like her being here. Its what she wants, so I have to deal with it."

"Deal with it? Would you rather have her back in Waverly?"

"Hey that's a lot of questions."

"Oh you're right." Conrad gave a dry laugh as I spoke.

"But no. Its selfish of me to want something and not think about what Mitchie wants. If she wants to be here, I want her to be here…but I'd rather her be in Waverly, but she's my entire world…so wherever she is…I'd rather be there with her."

"Oh."

"I give her a lot of crap for wanting to be here though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like messing with her, because she's the only person I can express my true feeling to and she'll still be there. I never agree with everything she chooses, and she NEVER agrees with everything I choose."

…Mitchie's P.O.V

"Mitchie…Mitchie," I felt my arm getting shoved lightly back and forth. I slowly opened my eyes to spot Alex looking down at me.

"Hum." I moaned out.

"Come on, we're here."

I sat up slowly, as Conrad reached for my hand. I took it after holding onto Alex. One by one we climbed from the car. Mackenzie was first, followed by Conrad, and then me and Alex. We all held onto each other tight as the media went crazy. Conrad was the big star between us, and I was just the upcoming CR girl, but I guess even I was the center of attention. I could hear my name getting called form different corners of the place but I didn't look back. I tried my best to see past the blinding flashing lights as Alex walked next to me. Holding her hand made me feel more relaxed in this situation then I did all the other times.

Once inside the large building, where the lights stopped flashing, I could finally take in the feel of the place. The main hall where we stood was covered in banners and gold decorations with Conrad's name in big letters. There were marble steps leading to upstairs as blue lights played in the next room.

"This way." Conrad instructed as I removed my hand from his and followed. Alex and I still had our fingers entangled. There were a ton of people already in the room, all in black or white, and all clapping as we made it inside the small space. Alex and I dropped hands as we all made it towards a closed off area, and once we had a space to ourselves I sat down and watched the party go on. Mackenzie and Conrad moved to the dance floor as I smiled at Alex.

"So." I said.

"So what?"

"We should dance." I told her.

"Yeah, but what about all these people seeing us?"

"We're just friends tonight. Who cares what they think. Besides it's a upbeat song."

"I don't know Mitch."

"Hey Lexi, you're more worried then I am. Come on." I stood up, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her up. "Lets dance."

"But I don't know how to dance in a dress."

"Its easy, there's only one rule."

"And that is?"

"Don't expose yourself." I was serious on that one, even though I laughed a bit. We made it to the middle of the room, although the entire place was too crowded to barley move anyway. As the music played I grabbed Alex's hand and began dancing, and soon enough she pushed her thoughts out of her head and followed.

…

The party was over. I sat in Alex's lap as Conrad kicked a few cups found on the floor.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked the boy.

"I don't know. She had to leave a while ago I think."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, I'm use to it."

"Conrad."

"Yeah." I moved away from Alex and towards the boy, stopping in front of him.

"You don't have to act as if it doesn't hurt, or as if you don't care. If you want to be mad, then by all means be mad. Its your right to be pissed sometimes. Just…don't hold it in."

"I'm a actor."

"So."

"I put on a act all the time."

"But you're alone now." I face Alex. "Well almost alone, you can do whatever you want, break something if it'll make you feel better." I looked around but couldn't find nothing to break.

"Something is already broke, no need to make it worse."

"What?" The boy stopped speaking, he only tapped on his shirt." I pressed myself into him, hugging him tightly as he took a deep breath.

"Thanks." He said, smiling against me as I pulled back.

"Maybe its time to take a vacation or something." I told him.

"Either that or go insane right?" He joked.

"Possibly." I nodded in agreement. "So, who's cleaning this up?"

"Me." He said. "I have people for it but…I'd rather do it myself."

"Okay. I'll help."

I heard Alex stand up. She was holding her dress down on both sides as she moved over to me.

"But Mitchie, its almost one in the morning."

"Lets just help, then we'll head back." I moved over to one of the tables as Alex sighed to help.

"Thanks guys." Conrad whispered. "For everything."

** I'm sleepy. I hate that I never get enough sleep here, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and maybe if I can get a nap I'll update this or 'My First Love' like I said I would a bit later.**


	20. Tell Me

** Hey guys. Yes, I know that's its been a week since my last update and all but I became really busy. Since I am still on vacation I was trying my best to write but it didn't work out, plus my friend was calling me every day distracting me, and I'm not usually a phone person. Also if you guys haven't checked out my youtube series I usually try to work on that to update every few days under DemenaDemiSelena. Anyway, I hope that you aren't too mad at me for not updating and I know I'm not as frequent as I use to be, but I hope that changes when I get home next week. Lastly, I might be going to see Selena when she heads to New York in a few days but I'm not too sure on that yet, but I will still be going to both Demi and Selena's concerts, I'll keep you guys posted. Enjoy.**

**PS. I'll fix errors as soon as I can, hopefully in a few hours.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Do you need any more help?" I stood before Conrad as he turned in circles. We stood in the great hall with the marble steps as he slowly shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for helping out, and I'm sorry about the time."

"Its fine, what is my mom going to do, ground me?" I giggled a bit as Conrad moved towards the front door. He was getting ready to let me out I suppose when I turned to face no one. "Alex!"

"Where did she go?" He asked me as I shrugged. "You know it is six in the morning, maybe you two should just stay over, since its technically a new day."

"I don't know, the press would love that." I made my way back into the room the part was previously in to find Alex leaning over the table with her eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" Conrad asked as I snickered.

"I doubt it. I guess she's just tired."

"Yeah, we all are. My parents aren't home, and we have extra rooms. I'm telling you it'd be fine to stay over."

"I don't know." I tapped my fingers against Alex's forehead as she slowly opened her eyes. I pressed my chin against the table to stare at her directly. "Conrad said we could stay over if you want."

"Hum?" Once Alex stood I did the same. "No, we should get back."

"Okay." I faced the boy but he was already gone. "I guess we can let ourselves out." I lead Alex out the house and down the steps to where the limo driver was past out in the front seat. I quickly tapped on his window as he sat up and ran his fingers across his eyes.

"Um…to the hotel?" He asked me as I nodded. Alex and I climbed in the back seat and that's when I noticed her fingers were still clinging tightly to her dress.

"Alex!"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of the dress now."

"I feel so naked." I giggled at her response before I ran my fingers over hers.

"Just let the dress go. No one is going to see you." I removed her fingers before tapping her knee. "See, all better."

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're being really nice to Conrad."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Its just, one day you're saying he's hitting on you and the next you're hugging on him and helping him with his house." Alex's eyes were a bit red considering she was tired.

"He only hit on me once and…now he just seems lonely to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess because I know what he's going through."

Alex sat up to stare at me before I tried to speak again.

"I didn't mean I was lonely or…"

"I get it Mitch. I miss you a lot too."

"No Alex its not that."

"But you understand what he's going through?" She pressed her back against the seat, leaning a bit my way.

"I understand where he's coming from. He wants Mackenzie to understand him, he wants her to be there with him and….I can see how that can be lonely."

"Is that similar to me wanting you and Waverly, and you're always here?"

"I'm trying my best Alex." I watched as she studied me. I didn't know if I should say anything else or what, so I just watched her slowly close her eyes before reopening them.

"Are you lonely Mitchie, because you know you don't have to be." I felt Alex run her hand against mine.

"I know. I'm not. I mean…it gets lonely sometimes, but you're always there for me, no matter what." I nodded to make her understand but she slowly pulled away before yawning. Her eyes were completely closed now. I couldn't sleep, and for the entire limo ride to the hotel I watched Alex. I never moved my eyes away from her. And once we were in the room and laying down, I had a chance to sleep, for a while at least.

…

"I have to get home." I found my skin tingling by the sound of my mother's voice.

"So should Mitchie go too or?" Alex's voice soon filled my ears as well.

"Um. Just give her the last day here before she comes home."

I opened my eyes to watch my mom leave the room and Alex lean against the archway. Once the hotel room door closed I sat up, rusting the covers causing Alex to face me.

"Morning." She smiled faintly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing."

"Oh don't lie to me, my mom is never that upset with anything or anyone unless its about us." I tilted my head as Alex shrugged.

"Seriously I don't know. She's going back to Waverly though." Once that was said I shoved the covers away from me and stood, gazing out the hotel window to see if my mom left yet. I saw her hop into a cab just before it pulled off and once it did, Alex's hand poked at my waist. I faced her.

"OO a serious face," she joked as I crossed my arms. "What?" She asked.

I didn't say anything, I rose one eyebrow and studied her face, without any other expression except a blank one.

"What?"

"Alex, what's going on?"

"Nothing that I know of." She sat on the bed and I shook my head. "You should change though. I kind of see your underwear." She pointed towards my legs and as I looked down I could see that the dress I wore last night was up my thigh.

"Ugh." I slid the dress down a bit before moving towards my suitcase.

"We should do something today. Let it just be about us." Alex smiled.

"Okay like what?"

"How about you get dressed and I'll make the plans." Alex studied me as I nodded before pulling out a few things to take into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone as well before dialing my mom and sitting near my clothes by the tub. The phone rung a few times before my mom's voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its Mitchie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean honey?" She sounded fine, a bit too fine.

"Look mom, Alex told me everything. You could tell her but not me?" I was trying to see if anything was going to be said but all I could hear was a small whimper before static broke through.

"Baby I have to catch this plane. Just. Just stay with Alex today okay?"

"Mom."

"I think its safer when you're with her. I love you but I have to go."

"Okay mom but…" Before I could finish a click was heard.

"Mitchie hurry up." Alex whined on the outside of the door. I sat confused before grabbing some shorts and a top from the pile of clothes I had before I washed and dressed. A little while later I went into the room with Justin reading some book and Alex no where in site.

"Well look at you." The boy said before whistling.

"Yeah, look at me. So are you staying in today as well?" I asked the boy as he chuckled.

"Nope. They have a comic convention a few blocks away. Hey you should come."

"No thanks. Alex and I are hanging out."

"Oh fine." Justin went back to his book before I sat on the edge of the bed to pull on some socks.

"Mitchie you take fifty years to get dressed." I heard Alex whine as she made it into the room and past me before she knocked on the bathroom door. "You're burning daylight."

"Uh, Alex." I waved into the air as she faced me.

"When did you get out here?"

"I don't know. Since when you thought I was still in there."

Justin giggled a bit as Alex shook her head and signaled me to follow her which I did. We made it into the small hall area before leaving the hotel room.

"The deal is you can't ask me any questions until we get to where we're going." She smiled.

"Uh. No."

"Oh come on Mitch, just promise."

"Alex I don't want to end up somewhere unknown, because obviously you're not the chick with a great sense of direction."

"I know but trust me, you'll like where we're going. So no questions."

"Fine." I gave in as she nodded and we both gathered our shoes.

…

"Mitch so last night when I was half sleep and half awake, technically this morning, do you really feel lonely sometimes?" Alex and I were walking down Hollywood Boulevard when this question came up.

"I guess." I told her truthfully. "But I know its partly because we became attached to each other over the years that leaving you just for a second….," I stopped talking when I saw a crowd of people near us. Alex grabbed my hand as we slid through them before I continued. "It just hurts sometimes to not have you with me. But I mean we can't spend every second together, its not healthy."

"You sound like your father." Alex told me as I nodded.

"Just a bit. But its true. I'm able to depend on you to be there for me all the time. I'm able to hide behind you whenever I'm scared and…I just need to be able to do things on my own sometimes." Another crowd of people were heading our way but this time Alex and I walked straight through them.

"So you're saying you don't want me to fight your battles anymore?"

"I'm saying that I love that you're always there for me. But what if one day you're not? What if I'm defending myself? I need to be prepared for that."

"Mitchie I love being there for you. Its who I am."

"I know. I love that about you. But you also try to protect me from everything. It's a part of life to get hurt sometimes."

"No its not." Alex looked away from me for a second before she tugged on my arm when we came across a side street. I followed her over before she let me go once more. "So you are lonely sometimes?"

"Yes." I answered.

"I hate feeling lonely." She told me. "I feel as if I always need you with me, but then…you want your space."

"Its not like that." I tell her.

"I know its not meant to hurt me. I just…I like being there for you."

"I know. And I love you being there. But..I guess I wouldn't know loneliness if I didn't know being so close to you would make me feel like everything was always okay."

Alex nodded before pointing to a small horse carriage.

"That is so corny." I told her, "but also very romantic." I grabbed Alex's hand before tugging on her towards the carriage before I dropped her hand.

"Alex Russo." She told the guy as he nodded and we climbed on. "Mitchie you know I'd never let anyone hurt you right?" Her eyes were on me as I nodded.

"I know."

"I never knew what to do if I was the one that hurt you."

I didn't say anything as Alex gazed down at her hands. It seemed as if something was bothering her but she stayed quiet.

"Hey. We should enjoy the view, its very pretty." I reached for Alex's hand before she pulled back, my stomach dropped a bit.

"I'm sorry Mitch its just. What about your image?" Alex joked. I studied her eyes.

"What's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alex don't lie to me."

"Its nothing really." She rolled her eyes before grabbing my hand and I could do nothing but sit and stare at her.

"Since you're always protecting me. Why don't you let me start to protect you?"

"What?" Alex seemed confused as I leaned over to kiss her. She was taken back a bit by how forward I was in public but after a few seconds she leaned in to close the kiss. It felt a bit weird since the air from outside ran across my skin. I pulled back slowly only to spot Alex staring at me still confused.

"I'm like your guardian angel now." I smiled, "whatever it takes to keep and make you happy today I'll do it."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"By the end of the day you'll tell me what's going on. With you, with my mom…I want to know."

"Mitchie there's nothing going on."

"Alex, I'm not stupid," I bit my bottom lip, "after I play your guardian angel, you have to tell me."

"No deal." She quickly said.

"I'm not asking."

Alex didn't say anything after that. She didn't nod either. She just stared at me, watching me as I gazed at her. Whatever it was that was going on, was making Alex nervous. I could tell by the expression on her face.

…

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie and I sat at a small outdoor restaurant picking at different foods as I watched her. I was trying to come up with a good lie to tell her, but then again I couldn't lie to her, lying made things worse. I could tell her the truth but then that might make things worse. I focused on her as she finally looked up at me.

"Conrad texted me." She lifted her phone to show me the message.

"How are we suppose to help him spend time with Mackenzie?" I asked her as she smiled. I didn't understand Mitchie's little games this morning. How dare she tell me that I didn't have a option on telling her about her father. It should be her mother's job, not mine, I was only protecting her from something that seemed to hopefully be getting better with her dad. Connie told me that she was going home to check on Chris and maybe get him to take medicine or something, and maybe that was something Mitchie should find out from her and not me.

"Come on." Mitchie reached for my hand and without noticing I saw that she paid for the meal.

"Mitch, it was my idea t take you hear."

"And it my idea to pay." She tugged on me as I sighed and followed her down the street. I couldn't really tell where we were going, and she was the one begging ME not to get us lost. In the short distance I spotted Conrad in his beach boy glory waving at us.

"How is this suppose to help him?" I asked Mitchie as she handed me her phone. Apparently she texted Mackenzie to hang out with her, which the CR people won't mind as long as she was with her.

"Huh. I guess that's enough with us trying to spend time together." I whined as Mitchie face me.

"We'll still have our us time, I promise." Mitchie stopped as Conrad smiled brightly, hugging her before I crossed my arms.

"Mitchie thanks for doing this." He told her.

"No problem. I think you should at least have one day to be with Mackenzie."

"I wish you weren't the only one who thought that."

I watched Mitchie smile and laugh it up with Conrad and yet I still despised the boy, but then again this was another thing I had to do in order to protect Mitchie. I think I was so caught up in protecting her all the time that I didn't mind letting my own barriers down, even if that meant getting hurt.

"Okay so Mackenzie said she'll be here in like ten minutes." Mitchie told us as I crossed my arms and moved towards the street. The wind was picking up slightly but not by much.

"How come she wants to meet you all of a sudden? Doesn't she hate you?" I asked Mitchie.

"What?"

"Doesn't she hate you?" I faced her as Conrad looked between us.

"I don't think she hates me…I just think she's up to something….for the most part."

"My Mackenzie?" Conrad asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. She's always following Mitchie everywhere." I said.

"Its her job."

"So its her job to stalk her from place to place, even if she doesn't' know where she'd be?"

Mitchie stepped between us.

"Alex chill. Today is going to be a good day, No fighting or arguing, or accusing, until tomorrow. Deal?" Once Mitchie faced me I rolled my eyes and refaced the street again.

"Your girlfriend has lost it." Conrad told her.

"Look you know of the things that Mackenzie does."

"But she doesn't stalk or hurt people."

"No one said she did."

"I claim it." Alex cut in.

"Alex, stop. Conrad…its just creepy when she tells me that Alex is hitting on her, when clearly I know that she's not."

I stood for a second in one spot, trying to process everything Mitchie was saying before I tilted my head.

"She said I what?" I faced Mitchie as Conrad shook his head.

"Alex I know its not true okay."

"And you didn't tell me that she said that? To you of all people?"

"It doesn't matter who she said it to."

"I was seriously going to trust that girl and…," I closed my mouth and made a few paces down the street before sitting on a bench. I didn't care about anything Mitchie and Conrad were going to do to make him happy for a few minutes in his life, I was confused for the most part that my girlfriend didn't tell me someone said I was hitting on them, when I clearly wasn't. After a few seconds Conrad nodded before Mitchie came over to me. I narrowed my eyes at her and bit on my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd care about what Mackenzie said. She lied to me about a lot of things, and you liking her was one of them." Mitchie was pleading with me, I could see it in her eyes. "If I knew that not telling you would hurt you…I would of told you."

"Right, because obviously you never thought that I liked her."

"You didn't…did you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure at one point or another you thought I did. Mitchie I know you, sometimes better then you do. You should of just told me."

"Next time I will."

"Next time?" I scoffed. "Next time."

"Alex you know what I mean."

"Right, because I can read minds."

"I'm not arguing with you, and you're gonna' stop with this attitude. I did nothing wrong."

"You're keeping things from me, things that I should know about." I could see a few people coming out way and it looked as if they had cameras. Conrad ran over t us as I ignored the boy.

"Guys, paparazzi at twelve o'clock." The boy told us. "Lets ditch them."

"Fine, Alex. I will never keep anything else from you. I promise." Mitchie wanted me to say something but I didn't. And that's when I realized that I was keeping things from her as well. "So please don't hold anything against Mackenzie…until tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want Conrad to at least have one day when he's happy. Like how I'm always happy when I'm with you." I knew she was using one of her lines on me, but I didn't mind it. I didn't have a right to be mad at her anyway. I sighed as she helped me up and we all, Conrad, Mitchie and I, made out way around the corner and away form the cameras.

"I love running from the camera's," Conrad said loudly. "Onward."

"You're loving this aren't you?" I breathed out as I ran next to him. My hand was linked with Mitchie's as we crossed a busy street.

ITS CONRAD.

AHHHH.

LOOK ITS HIS GIRLFRIEND.

Different people began screaming things from left and right as we made it towards a small park with a fountain.

"This isn't fun." Mitchie told us as Conrad and I faced each other, stopping by the fountain.

"I'll run back around that way to get Mackenzie, she's always on time, and you two can go around that way and meet me and Mackenzie back here." Conrad told me as I nodded and tugged Mitchie along. The crowd broke into two groups, about ninety percent followed Conrad, and the rest tracked us down.

"Alex…," Mitchie giggled, trying to keep up as I never let her hand go. We went through a few different crowd of people before ending up where we started. At the fountain. I couldn't see any sign of Conrad nor the small mob.

"I can't do this everyday." I breathed out. "I hate exercise." I sat against the fountain seat as Mitchie nodded. Then in a matter of seconds, two teens came running our way, almost out of breath.

"How about we take the limo." Conrad said as we all agreed and ran to the place I suppose Mackenzie was dropped off at. Inside the limo we all were catching our breaths and I was desperate to ask Mackenzie about Mitchie's statement earlier, but I chose against it.

…

"Okay Alex." Mitchie and I were alone back in the hotel. Justin said he was staying at the hotel across town where we paid for a three night stay.

"Okay what?" I asked, laying against the bed with my eyes closed.

"Its your turn to tell me about what's bothering you." I could feel Mitchie's pressure against the bed, but still I didn't open my eyes.

"I told you there was nothing to tell you about."

"Alex." I felt the bed move again and once a shadow covered my face, I saw Mitchie leaning over me. "Tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because when you're sad or hurt…I want to be sad and hurt with you."

I brushed my fingers across Mitchie's black hair before sighing and pressing up on her arms. Once she moved back and sat down, so did I.

"Its about your dad." I told her.

"What about him?" Her face already went from concerned to worried in one second.

"He um." I focused on Mitchie. "He stole the dolphin from my room."

"Really?" She tilted her head. "The dolphin that he gave you, or the one he gave me?"

"I couldn't tell, I was leaving that day."

"That's what you were worried about?"

"That and how in the world did he get into my room." I was serious for the most part.

"So what's wrong with my mom?"

I didn't have it in me to tell Mitchie something that could hurt her. No matter how truthful I wanted to be with her.

"She had to make sure you dad didn't steal anything again. He might of did it more then once." I didn't think Mitchie would believe my lie, but she did. She nodded slowly before giggling.

"Your secrets are never really big secrets." She told me. I nodded and smiled, as my chest burned. I knew I was keeping things from Mitchie, but I couldn't tell her about them all.

"Also." I spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Mackenzie wanted me to believe that you and Conrad really liked each other. And I admit that…some part of me believe it. But not for that long."

"I see." Mitchie tapped her chin before smiling. "I love YOU Alex, and no one else. And I never will love anyone more then you….you're my whole world, and I would never let you go."

"Cheesy." I said as Mitchie nodded.

"Maybe." She faced me before studying my eyes and crawling into my lap. "But its true." She placed her hands against my shoulders before sighing. "I've made a decision about CR."

"Really?" I asked.

"But I won't tell you until I can tell my mom and dad. Plus, I have a concert to prepare for."

"Are you nervous?"

"Duh." Mitchie pecked my lips and in the next second she laid against my shoulder with her arms wrapped around me tight. "Alex, I want you to know, that for tonight."

"Um-hum." I nodded.

"We can be more then friends."

"I thought we were."

"You know what I mean." Mitchie sat up and kissed me again, this time slower then the last. Her lips were soft against mine and I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to just be like this. It took me a long time to feel this way, and I just wanted to savor every moment.

**This chapter took longer then the others because I was getting distracted a lot. Thanks to all that comment, you make me continue with this story, also a special thanks to (trish) You reminded me to update woo.**


	21. Home Bound

** Its all my mom's fault. I couldn't write when I was in North Carolina because she wouldn't leave the room, and then when I got home… family stayed over and wanted to go out and I just got so annoyed that I only worked on my YouTube series. I dedicate a full day just to one episode of that small show I'm making but I'm starting school soon, which is good because I'll want to write more because it relieves school stress. Oh and just a little quick Demi concert highlight, I cried because I thought I couldn't see her, I scared her when she was coming in on her tour bus, causing her to almost drop her phone or camera, I ran my fingers through her hair and in my head I was like "oh my god her hair is so soft," but all I told her was "you look beautiful today," and she giggled and said, "awww thanks." …..SORRY A MILLION TIMES.**

**Ps. To everyone who continued to ask about the story and leave messages for me to continue THANKS, I need a little push sometimes. **

**Pss. My typing laptop once again is screwed, the mouse stopped working so I haven't been on it in forever (5 weeks). If this chapter isn't as engaging as usual, its because this is on my dell. **

**Lastly, like all of you guys I wanted an update, so getting back into this will take a while, but I'll try to do the daily updates again. Well the 3 updates a week on this story.**

**Updating Spree #2 **

_"Mom I really want to go on the class trip with Alex and everyone." I sat against my bed with my legs crossed as my mom placed some clothes in my dresser._

_ "I know Mitchie, but I think you have to ask your dad on that one."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because he doesn't know about Alex yet." She shifted away from me before I tilted my head._

_ "Dad likes Alex."_

_ "Yes, but you still hadn't told him about….the two of you."_

_ "Okay. He doesn't need to know yet."_

_ "Mitchie the answer is no." My mom sighed before I studied her face. She bit down against her lip before coming over towards me and sitting down. "I just."_

_ "Its okay mom, I get it. I'll have to raise the money myself to go."_

_ "Mitchie that's not it." _

_ "Mom. Look…Alex told me she'd pay for half. I don't want her to do that. I want help from you."_

_ "Mitchie."_

_ "Mom, I don't want to start a relationship off depending on Alex. The girl worships me." Both my mother and I laughed before she tapped my leg._

_ "Alex just really likes you….look…call your dad and see what he says…and if he says yes, then I won't stop you."_

"Alex!" My arm felt numb on the left side. "Alex!"

"Hum?"

"Can you NOT lay on my arm?" I felt the girl shift over before I opened my eyes to face her. The room was dark, a bit cold as well as I ran my right hand down my arm slowly. I had to get the feeling back. I began to move my fingers slowly down my arm, away from my skin and onto the sheet of the bed. I felt something hard near my knee and as my eyes adjusted I found Alex's leg across mine.

"Lexi, wake up."

"No." The girl muffled.

"I'd like to have feeling in my body sometime soon."

"Then wait until later."

"Alex!"

"Fine." Alex only moved a few inches at a time, resting again before tugging her leg away. When I actually had room to move I slid off the bed and made it into the bathroom. I was naked, cold, and my hair was up in a bun. I pulled the small hair-tie from its place and stepped into the shower. I was finally going home that morning, my mom left the day before and now I had to pack and hope everything would go smoothly. I ran the hot water, showered, and found some clothes all within thirty minutes. Alex was still sprawled across the bed with her eyes closed.

"Alex are you sleep?" I question her.

"If you'd stop moving I'd be asleep."

"I haven't been home in a while and..I just need to get back and not feel so anxious to do so."

"Mitchie, sleep."

"Its six."

"So. Its bedtime in my eyes."

I made it out of the room and out into the hall before walking barefooted to the hotel lobby. A few kids were outside with their faces pressed against the glass.

"Mitchie." Conrad called to me. He was completely dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as he handed me a flyer.

"I have to get back to my show."

"Wait. So you wren't working at all while I was here?"

"My job was to be with you for the entire time you were here, but then Alex came and…"

"I get it." I sat on the arm of a dark sofa before Conrad sat next to me.

"You're going home huh?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of excited, but..I'm starting to feel a bit disconnected from it."

"It happens. You start to feel more at home where you are."

"No that's not it. I feel as if I'm left out of everything as if I'm missing some part of me."

"At least Alex came for you. I don't think Mackenzie or..me for that matter would do the same. We've been so use to working and being away from each other that..we've grown use to never being able to spend time with each other."

"You should make time."

"Yeah well the business keeps you…well, busy."

I nod before Conrad stands to head towards the door.

"Its been fun while it lasted. I have to get back to work."

I quickly ran into Conrad, hugging him tight before whispering…

"I thought you were a jerk, but it turns out you're a lonely one." I giggled as I pulled back. Conrad shook his head before walking away.

"And you're actually staying the same in a city that changes people."

"Why thank you."

"It's a really good thing to see Mitchie, it really is."

"Yeah." I nodded as Conrad stepped out into the street. The sky was finally turning a bright shade of blue as I made it back up the hotel steps. My feet were getting cold as I walked into the room spotting Alex pushing things in my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing."

"That's not packing, that's shoving."

"Okay." Alex stood up before sitting against the bed. "If you can do better be my guest."

"I can do way better." I sat against the floor near my bag before pulling a few things out and folding them. I glanced at Alex a few times as her eyes went from me to the window on numerous occasions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"Okay, that didn't sound suspicious at all."

"Really, its nothing."

"Nothing as in something."

"When does our plane leave?" Alex didn't face me when she asked.

"Um, my mom bought the tickets so I'm not too sure, why?"

"Its nothing, um, I'll call you mom to check on the tickets." Alex stood and left out of the room fast before I could say anything else. I ignored the girls gesture and continued to pack one thing after another.

…

Justin sat near the window on the plane with me in the middle and Alex on the end.

"I'm excited to see my room, I missed it." I faced Alex smiling as she nodded. "Okay what's up."

"Lets not go back and forth with this again, I told you, its nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing Mitchie."

"Okay, don't bite my head off." The plane ride was faster then I remembered, we made it back home in no time, or to the airport at least.

"So." Justin said as he pulled our bags off the belt.

"So what?" I asked.

"Who's picking us up?"

"Um, you didn't call anyone?"

"No. I'm not the big…," Justin turned around looking over his shoulder.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Where did Alex go?" I did a completely three-sixty before shrugging, grabbing my suitcase as Justin tugged Alex's along. "To go on the record," Justin began, "she's your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know." The closer we made it to the sliding glass doors, the hotter it seemed to become.

"I think its going to feel like death out there." Justin faced me, after I stopped once more to look for Alex.

"How does death feel Justin?"

"It feels bad Mitchie, really bad." The both of us gazed at each other before I shook my head, laughing at the boy's statement.

"Okay, where's Alex?"

"I don't know, she's not my girlfriend."

"I think we established who's girlfriend she was." I moved my bag over to a waiting chair as Justin followed before I stood on my tip-toes as if that would give me more height.

"Maybe she ditched us."

"Us?" I asked.

"You're right. Maybe she ditched you and is sending someone for me."

"Ha-ha," I hissed at the boy, turning around a few times before biting my bottom lip. "Oh there she is…on the phone?"

"She's on the phone with my mom most likely, we have to get home some way."

"Remind me to hit you later." I told Justin.

"Why would I remind you?"

"You're right." I placed my index finger near my thumb, pushing my hand a bit forward to thump the boy in the back of the head, "reminder off."

"So violent." He joked before sitting next to our bags. I could see a little girl staring at me from across the way, holding a book in her hand.

"Should I be scared if a kid is staring at me, with a blank expression on their face?" I turn to the boy next to me.

"Uh, depends, is it a demon child from another planet?"

"Why are you so weird?" I finally sat next to the boy after waving to Alex where we were. I was sure she saw me waving so as I sat I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"Oh, hi mom."

"Are you at the airport?"

"Yes, did Alex call you?"

"No, but I'll be there soon enough."

"Oh so you're picking us up?"

"Us? Oh..I'll call Teresa to come and get Alex and Justin, we need to talk."

"Mom," I sighed. "Don't tell me you're back to hating Alex and I together."

"This isn't a joke."

"That isn't a joke either." I looked up from the phone to spot the little girl pointing at me and tugging on the rim of her mother's dress.

"Mitchie look, I'll be there soon." My mom hung up as I faced Justin, waving my phone at him.

"My mom called to hang up on me."

"That sounds…plausible." Justin nodded.

"Why did you guys leave me?" I heard Alex behind us. I turned in the chair, with my arm on the back of the thing.

"What do you mean us? You're the one who left."

"Well, good news is, my mom is picking us up. The bad news is, the traffic coming here is horrible, so we have to wait an hour." Alex was looking down at me since their were no seats left in the waiting area, which I didn't notice before.

"My mom said she was on her way, maybe you guys could pile in with us?" Alex slid into my seat as I slid more into Justin's.

"Okay so when is she going to be here?" The boy asked.

"She didn't say."

"So, we'll be going home from a hour to never." Justin placed his head in his hands as I leaned against his shoulder, wrapping my arm behind him.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll hitch a ride home before never comes."

The little girl, with a red ribbon in her hair appeared before me, waving a book near me.

"Hi." I smiled as she pointed to the front of the magazine. I gazed down at it, spotting a picture of Conrad and I at a local shop a few days ago. "Yeah that's me." I tell her.

"Sign?" She asked as I nodded.

"Oh, I would but I don't have anything to sign it with."

"Pen." She pulled one up from her pocket as I nodded, grabbing the items from the little girl before running my name across the cover.

"And what's your name?" I ask before the girl looks back at her mother.

"Gracie."

"Well Gracie, thank you for noticing me." I smiled and handed everything back.

"Thanks Conrad's girlfriend." The little girl trotted off as Justin nudged my shoulder laughing.

"Conrad's girlfriend." He giggled some more.

"Funny, really funny." I shook my head before hitting the boy in his arm.

"Glad I know where I stand." Alex called out sliding down in her seat.

"You know I love you." I faced her as best as I could, trying not to push either her or Justin into someone else's seat.

"I know it, but the world doesn't."

"Its okay the world doesn't know I'm not Conrad's girlfriend either."

"Yeah. Can I officially say I hate CR? Actually I can say it now, I HATE CR RECORDS." Alex spoke up loudly as I slid inward towards her.

"Okay, you don't have to let the world know."

"Why not? It's the truth."

"You're cranky."

"I'm not cranky, I'm antsy."

"Same thing." I told her.

"True." Justin agreed.

"I hate airports." Alex hummed.

"Shush." I leaned into her before she fell against the floor and I sat upright.

"Dude," Justin laughed, pointing.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." I reached for the girl but all she did was glare up at me.

"Why do I feel like all my dreams are coming true? Give me a little mud wrestle and then…"

"Justin." I faced the boy.

"Sorry."

Alex had stood when I faced her brother.

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Sure you are."

"Aw, I am." I reached for her as she pulled me out of my seat and sat in it. All I did was sit on her lap before facing her brother.

"I've never seen Alex fall off of something due to you." Justin told me.

"She's fallen off the bed plenty of time."

"Uh," the boy finally stopped smiling, "TMI, Mitchie. Too much info."

"It wasn't anything like that you perv." I shoved my hand against the boy as he finally stood.

"You're so violent."

"Take that back." I told him, standing.

"Nope."

"Then this means airport war."

"Uh, does getting kicked out of the only airport within a hundred miles of our home mean anything to you two?" Alex smiled, "Actually, continue." She crossed her arms as I ran after Justin. There were people waiting to get their tickets for their flights so Justin cut through them as I went around a group of people losing sight of him at first before I spot him running on a moving walkway.

"You're so dead." I say low-enough to myself, following behind the boy. I've never seen Justin this active, let alone this willing to get in trouble for something so little as running through an airport.

Alex's P.O.V

I was thinking about telling Mitchie about her dad before her mom told her. I sat in the spot Mitchie and Justin left, watching our bags as my thoughts raced. I didn't want her to know that for almost a year now I knew her dad was sick, she'd either hate me for it, or hold a very long grudge against me. I finally had her to myself again, I didn't want anything too big to come between us right now, if ever.

"Hi Alex." I heard Connie.

"Hey." The woman was looking around.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"Running around here somewhere with Justin."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No, but. Since she's going to find out about her dad, do you think I should tell her, or, do you think she shouldn't know that I knew or…"

"I want us to tell her. But her dad is fine, its just he needs to be put back on a few medications."

"Oh. Well that's good right?"

"I don't know." Connie looked over my head a few times before looking back at me. "Are you worried that Mitchie will be mad at you?"

"Its just..I don't want her to get mad and choose doing CR stuff instead of dealing with life here."

"I'm sure she'll…"

"She said she made a decision on what she's doing about CR, I hope she quits."

"Do you want her to quit for you, or because she'd want to?" Connie pulled Mitchie's suitcase handle into her hand.

"I want her to be happy but, I don't think I will be if she does this. Love is a process of give and take, and there's just so much I can take before I lose it."

"If you love Mitchie like you say you do, and like I know you do, then you'd understand whatever decision she makes."

"I didn't say I wouldn't understand it. Its just. I thought about this all night and all summer, if she chooses CR…I don't really think there could be an…us, and it really kills me to say that." I could feel my heart stop for a few seconds, I couldn't breath, but once I Connie spoke again, I felt reality once more. "I'm not stable enough to be away from her any longer."

"Alex…" Connie studied me as I saw my mom.

"Um. Forget it." I grabbed my things pulling them over as my mom hugged me. I could see Coco out in the truck. "Justin's stuff is near Connie." I didn't say anything else, I made it to the car and put my things inside before climbing in the truck. I finally saw Mitchie leaning against a wall, her face flushed, as she continued laughing. Justin began weakly running to the truck. I climbed back out for a second, waving to Mitchie as she nodded before my mm climbed in.

"So, how was your mini vacation?"

"Insightful." I whispered.

"Retarded." Justin added in. "Purely retarded."

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom was quiet in the car as I went through my phone. Once we arrived home she climbed out of the car and walked straight into the house. I followed, spotting my dad laying on the couch.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Mitch." He pulled himself up.

"So, what have you been doing here alone?"

"For the past two weeks? Nothing, just hanging out all alone."

"Talking to my girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah."

"Breaking into her house."

"What? I didn't…"

"Alex told me you took the dolphin back."

"Oh, I didn't take it, Teresa brought it to me."

"Really dad? She's not too fond of you." I was about to say something else when my mom walked in from the kitchen.

"Mitch we have to talk."

"About what?"

"Um, come on, sit." My mom sat next to my dad before I sat across from them.

"Don't tell me something's wrong, because I've had a bad feeling for a while now."

"Its not that bad." My mom told me.

"Its just, I'm a little sick."

"As in what?"

"Just a little sick."

"Neither one of you would be talking all low like that if you were just a little sick," I sat up looking between my parents before my mom sighed.

"Your dad just needs a little surgery, he's taking his medicine, so it'll be fine. I just didn't think we should keep you in the dark about this any longer." My mom held my dad's hand.

"Any…longer? How long did you know, and what's actually wrong?"

"Its just a little heart cancer…" My dad spoke up as I cut him off.

"A little?"

"Mitchie listen to me. It's been a battle for over a year now, I'm fine."

"If you're so fine, why didn't I know earlier?" I sat up as my mom spoke.

"This way it was better for you to live your life and not worry about anything."

"Oh because I'm not going to worry now?"

"Mitchie, just relax, your dad will be fine."

"Is that why you're being nice to Alex?" I faced my dad. "Is this why you're telling her you're fine with us? Because you're sick and.."

"Mitchie," my dad moved across the coffee table to me, "I said those things because its true. Alex has always been like a daughter to me, and I'm still a bit fuzzy on why and everything but, I want you to be happy, you're my only child." Once I felt my dad's arms wrap around me I felt myself stop breathing. It was like a shock to my system to actually feel him hugging me. I tried taking another breath but I couldn't, I was getting light headed. My heart was pounding in my ears, although both my parents said everything was fine, I felt differently, I was scared. Once I could take another breath, I closed my eyes, dizzily leaning on my dad for support. Why was I feeling sick all of a sudden?

**I was getting sleep writing this chapter since I had other stuff to get out, so I hope you guys enjoyed this, yes I suck for not getting it out soon enough, and once again sorry. Keep up with the reviews and your peer pressure, lol, its working.**


	22. Beach Girls

** I've had so many different author's notes for this story but this is the most recent one. I'm sleepy, I have school in two days and I'm in Missouri right now. I'm heading to Springfield and staying with the bestie for a night and heading home, to Chicago, tomorrow night. I'm trying to write and do everything that I usually do, like make YouTube videos or what not, but apparently I can't find time to do all that while on vacation.**

** I'm in the car right now while my cousins hang with their family at a barbeque. So I decided to write, that and the fact that my aunt's dog is barking at anything that moves and breaths today. Enjoy this chapter, I tried my best to make it a happy one. I'm tired of drama for right now, but my stories always seem to find it.**

** Also, I loved Selena's 'A Year Without Rain,' video and since I saw Camp Rock 2, all of Demi's parts were amazing to me, but Disney cut one of her songs off on the stage, I was mad about that. Anyway…yeah I'm tired and school is coming up, ahh.**

Warm air surrounded me the next morning. I woke up sweating as I gazed around my room, noticing nothing was out of place. The house was quiet. I didn't really know how I got into bed last night, after talking with my parents I was too light headed to process anything, barley even breathing.

"I found this blue towel so I just ran water on it." I heard Alex from the side of me, so I quickly faced the bathroom before I saw her walking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." She slid onto the bed next to me, running the towel over my forehead.

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was, when did you get here?" I watched as she faced the clock before turning back at me.

"Just around noon."

"Its noon?"

"No its one-ten." She pulled the towel away from my face before standing to show me the clock. "See."

"I was sleep for a while I guess."

"You guess?" Alex placed the towel on my nightstand. "I tried waking you at least five times since I got here, all failed. Even my magical lips didn't wake you."

"You kissed me?"

"No, I had you kiss 'beary' over there." I heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"Where's my parents?"

"Um, they went to the hospital, your mom called and told me not to leave you alone, so…here I am."

I leaned forward before climbing out of bed, causing my sheets to fall on the floor.

"I hate secrets." I whispered, walking over to my beanbag chair behind the door, where apparently my dad placed my dolphin. I saw the small fin sticking up in the air, so I pulled it into my hands, remembering every inch of it.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. I just shrugged, sitting on the laptop desk.

"I don't feel like performing tomorrow at the mall."

"Oh the mall, that reminds me. Derrick wants to see you, well us."

"I'm not in a mall mood."

"What are we gonna' do, stay in the house all day?" Alex asked as I placed my dolphin onto the table.

"Guess not. Hey where's Coco?"

"At home with Max."

I nodded before facing Alex who sprawled herself out on the bed. The room was still pretty hot and the sun beaming into the place was not helping matter either.

"Alex, you'd never keep a secret as big as my dad's away from me would you?"

"What?" I saw the girl strain her neck to face me.

"I mean, if you've ever found out if you were sick, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course." She quickly answered.

I nodded, knowing she was telling me the truth. I hopped from the desk and made it over to the bed, pushing the girl's arm over towards her more before I sat on the edge.

"I want to see Coco."

"You can keep her for a few days if you want, my mom and dad are having this thing where they want to do a spring cleaning, in the summer." Alex's face exposed all signs of disinterest.

"Spring, summer cleaning, sounds fun." I nod to nothing.

"Exciting. You could help you know."

"No thanks." I say as I feel Alex poke my side with her finger. I turn to face her as she brings herself to sit up as we sit face to face.

"Fine, leave me to the torture of my parents. They're only doing this because I'll be out of the house soon."

"That and the fact that the house might need to be cleaned." I truthfully added as Alex stuck out her tongue. It was moments like this that made me forget about all the bad in my life, and only focus on the good.

"Use it or lose it." I find myself repeating the girl's words from a while ago.

"Mitchie, I didn't think you had it in you." She gasped before standing onto the floor. I shook my head barley giggling.

"At least I'm not a perv like you." I tell the girl.

"Hey, I'm not as big of a perv as I was when I first met you. I mean, you use to tease me so much just because you knew I liked you."

"What? I did not."

"Oh really? Well, the only reason I was so pervish around you is because you knew exactly what you were doing, walking around in short skirts and bikinis, and taking me with you to try on clothes, when you knew that I'd be staring at you half the time."

"How does that not make you a perv?" I was staring at Alex as she narrowed her eyes on me, as I let a faint grin creep across my face.

"You were playing me Mitchie, and you know it."

"Okay maybe I was a little bit, but you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Because no one says 'no' to Alex Russo."

"But I did, over a hundred times."

"Yeah, well, I still got you in the end." Alex stuck out her tongue once more before opening my closet door and stepping inside. I shook my head before following the girl.

"You got me by pure luck." I told Alex as I pressed my back into the closet door as I watched her flip through my clothes.

"Pure luck huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Tell me then, Mitchie dear, how I got you all by pure luck." Alex pulled some shorts and a baby doll top out before I shook my head in disagreement at the choice of clothes she was about to hand me.

"Well. If you didn't chase me so much, and you weren't so…"

"So what?" She cut me off, before hanging me a plaid skirt and a black top. I stood on my tip toes as if that would give me a better view at the clothes.

"If you hadn't chased me so much, then maybe we'd still be playing our little cat and mouse game."

"Really?" I took the clothes from the girl before nodding as she walked past me. "Okay, then lets play our little cat and mouse game."

"Alex, it doesn't work that way, you're my girlfriend now."

"So. We can build up the tension, it'll be fun."

"Why are you acting so.."

"So what?" She asked me again. I only walked into the bathroom before closing the door, smiling to myself. There was no way that Alex could go an entire day without wanting to touch me. I bit on my bottom lip as I climbed into the shower.

"What do you say Mitchie?" I could hear Alex ask from the other end of the door. The thought of us playing with each other, no matter how naughty that sounds, was actually a bit of a turn on. Once I stepped from the tub, maybe a few minutes later, I wrapped a towel around me, and let my wet hair fall to my shoulder. I brushed a few strands across my left cheek, letting them hang in my face before I opened the bathroom door, exposing my toweled frame to the girl.

"Okay. Lets play cat and mouse, and we'll see who can hold out longer."

I could see Alex staring at me. There was no way in hell that she could hold back from brushing hair, let alone wet strands of hair out of my face, which would lead her to run her fingers down my cheek and across my lips.

"I see what you're doing here Mitchie." She stepped over to me, before placing her fingers at the knot in the middle of my towel. "We're going to start this little game when we're both clear on the rules."

"Fine." I ran my hand over hers before plucking her fingers away and crossing my arms.

"Whoever initiates the first touch…"

"You," I cut the girl off quickly.

"Will have to submit to the others whim."

"What do you mean?" I asked, lowering my arms.

"Well, usually if this tension between us builds," Alex stepped into me again, close enough to the point where I could feel her breath play across my lips. "The first touch won't be anything innocent, now will it?" She smirked as I quickly pushed myself into her, brushing my lips against hers, causing her to slightly lose balance from the kiss. As I pulled away the sound of our recent touch echoed.

"Mitchie, you're going to lose." Alex said, stumping a bit.

"And if I do, I'll have to submit to you right?"

"Right." She said, staring at me.

"And if I win, you'll submit to me, correct?"

"But that won't happen."

"Alex, you still undermine my powers." I step backwards towards the bathroom as Alex grabs my wrist.

"Just so you know, if I win," she took a deep breath before studying my eyes, "handcuffs WILL be involved." I didn't react to anything, I only shifted more into the bathroom.

"Game. On." I unknotted my towel, letting it drop around me before closing the bathroom door slowly, this time, mocking Alex's move, by sticking my tongue out at her.

Alex's P.O.V

Whatever got into Mitchie this morning was a turn on to me. I moved onto the girl's bed and listened to the rustling behind the bathroom door. Everything was fair game, but her moving around her room naked would surly impair my judgment in this game. I focused on the window before biting my bottom lip as my phone rung in my back pocket. Honestly I didn't want to talk to anyone, because I felt like Mitchie and I weren't going to even make it out of the house by the time this game was over. I pulled my phone from my back pocket, spotting Harper's name on the screen. I sighed before answering.

"Yeah?" I asked, almost impatiently.

"Hey Alex. Derrick and I was wondering if you and Mitchie were on your way here."

"Uh. I don't know." I said as Mitchie emerged from the bathroom. She hiked her skirt up, maybe a inch or two more then what it originally was. The plaid black and red skirt was topped off with knee black boots and a black top.

"Come on Alex, please. Derrick has to leave and he really wants to see Mitchie."

"I know…I'll…call you later." I hung up the phone as Mitchie grabbed her a notebook from her desk and began bouncing around the place. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't I look like a school girl? I could pin my hair up in a bun or…"

"Lets meet Harper and Derrick." I climbed from the bed, grabbing the girl's arm, which was totally within the rules of the game.

"Wait." Mitchie pulled away from me, sliding her skirt down a bit, to its normal height and tossing her notebook back into her room. "That look is only for you."

"Oh. I see." I say expressionless as Mitchie moved past me. I felt my heart jump as she strolled past, almost causing me to shake. There was no way I was letting her win, I had some handcuffs that I got from Justin's room, and I didn't want to know why they were in there, but I was determined to use them.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex had permission to drive her mother's truck, which was an extremely rare occasion. I sat in the passenger side, trying to suck up all the AC, since apparently it was near a hundred and two degrees outside.

"If I pass out…" I began as Alex shook her head. I couldn't finish, but although the AC was on, I was getting a bit hot. I ran my fingers up my arms, trying to figure out why I was on the verge of pulling off my shirt.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I…" Before I said another word I could see the red button on for the seat warmers, and without thinking I hit Alex's arm lightly, still causing her to swerve when I swung at her off guard.

"MITCHIE…don't kill us." Alex corrected the steering wheel before I slid into my seat.

"Sorry." I pouted as the girl neared the mall. After I flicked the seat warmer off I leaned more towards Alex to stare at her as she drove.

"I'm going to win Mitchie."

"I know you are," I said unbelievingly.

"You think I'd let my chance of handcuffing you to something cloud my judgment?"

"Alex, why are you trying to handcuff me to stuff? This is even further proof that you're a pervert." I sat up as the girl parked before stepping out and waiting for her.

"Well you've never let me use them before." She told me as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because, that's creepy."

"Ha, to you maybe." She hummed as I followed her into the mall.

"To any human."

"Guess that makes me an alien."

"True, because perverts are an entirely different specie." Once inside the mall, I could see the stage that was getting set up near one of stores. A small black stage with a canvas behind it for effects or logos I suppose.

"I'll call Harper."

"You do that." I tapped Alex's arm as she faced me, staring for a while before pulling out her phone. I didn't know why, but it seemed like people were staring at me, or I could be getting a bit head. I had to find a moment when telling Alex my entire CR plan wouldn't cause too much of a scene, although I already knew her reaction.

"Mitchie..mitchie." Alex was moving her hand in front of my face as I snapped out of my own thoughts.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About tonight? And you getting strapped to…," Alex closed her mouth when she spotted some kid pointing our way. "Uh, Harper said they're at the food court."

I didn't say much after that as Alex grabbed my hand as I followed her. I loved the feeling of the mall, it felt like home to me. Every first big moment in my life with her seemed to happen there. When I was ten Alex and I would sit near the ice-cream machine and eat sundaes while our mothers shopped. I'd stick my spoon into her bowl, and she'd always move mine to another table.

"We should get some ice-cream." I tell Alex but I find she's not listening to me. When we were twelve we'd usually go shopping, that's when we actually pulled away from the idea of sharing dressing rooms, I guess I started to notice her more then. I think it was the same for her because usually we'd talk a lot during mall trips, back then, not so much anymore.

"Alex." I called to the girl, "I want to get some ice-cream." But still her focus wasn't on me. The few shopping days before the cruise, after I knew for sure that Alex liked me in more then a friend way, I kind of pushed everything between us on purpose, like pushing the envelope and hoping it never tares.

_"What about…this?" Alex stood right across from me when I was trying on bikinis. I knew she was paying more attention to me then just the outfit I was in. "Alex."_

_ "What?" She shook her head before staring at me._

_ "Is green and pink a cute color?" I was standing in a green and pink stripped two piece._

_ "Umm, I don't know." She shook her head again before I rolled my eyes. I didn't know where my mom was but Teresa was still browsing the shelves for Alex's swimwear. I hopped off the small stool in front of the three mirrored vanity._

_ "You don't know?" I tilted my head, walking over to the girl as she sat on a small chair across from me._

_ "No."_

_ "Is it cute or not?"_

_ "Mitchie you know I don't care what you wear."_

_ "You don't?"_

_ "No. I care about you."_

_ "Me?" I asked finally standing in front of the girl as she looked up at me._

_ "Yes…You." I nodded understanding her as she lifted her hand to run her finger across the strings on the side of my bikini bottom. I felt pressure between my legs._

_ "Alex. You know what I told you."_

_ "Yeah, we can just be friends."_

_ "So it means no touching…of any sort." I tapped the brunette's fingers, moving away as she stood._

_ "Then why did I come to some stupid store?"_

_ "I don't know, why did you?" I asked as she walked into me, ignoring my little chat I just had with her, before she ran her fingers up from my thighs to my waist, and held her fingers there as my heart began pounding. I took a slight breath, her touch freezing me for a moment._

_ "I came because you're playing this stupid little game, and one day its going to end."_

_ "It is, is it?" I asked as she tapped my sides, causing me to step into the mirror behind me._

_ "Maybe the cruise will change your mind."_

_ "I doubt that."_

_ "It will." She moved away as I narrowed my eyes on her._

_ "Get out you perv."_

"Mitchie." Alex was talking to me but I was barley paying attention. "Mitch," I could see her in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Here's Harper and Derrick." Once Alex moved over I could see both the boy and Harper.

"HIIIII." I squealed, running into Derrick as he wrapped his arms around me, I could barley focus on anything anymore as I pulled away. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Yeah, and look at you, with black hair and what not." The boy laughed as Harper cleared her throat.

"I haven't seen you in forever either." I walked into the girl as she hugged me and we stepped back.

"It feels great just getting to hang with friends." I told them as Derrick spoke.

"Who you tellin'. I missed you guys, I've been hanging with my family and friends back home but seeing you guys puts the icing on this summer's cake."

I giggled before seeing a few other people looking at me. I grabbed Alex's hand as she faced me confused. I didn't say anything as she squinted.

"I see what you're doing, I'm still winning." She told me as she tried to pull away, I didn't let her.

"Aw, and I thought everything was weird, stuff looks the same since I left." Derrick said as I faced him. What did he mean weird? "I missed this." Derrick walked over to Alex, hanging his arm over her shoulder. "What's on the Agenda, A?"

"I don't know, I thought you had everything planned."

I looked towards Harper who wasn't paying attention to anyone except the boy next to us. I finally plucked my fingers from Alex's and walked over to the girl.

"Harper." I said smiling.

"Mitchie." She nodded before turning into me.

"What's the deal with you and Derrick?"

"There's no deal, he's cute and well, he's leaving." She told me truthfully.

"Yeah, its his job."

"I know, but I wish I could of spent more time with him, you know…to get to know him a bit better." I didn't say anything for a bit as Alex and Derrick faced us. I watched as Alex slowly moved her eyes around me.

"We're getting some ice-cream and then we'll work from there." Derrick announced.

"I see why you like him, his eyes are very luring."

"Are you sure we're talking about Derrick and not Alex?"

"Yes." I nodded as the two across from us continued to mindlessly glare our way. "So…Ice-cream," I pulled Alex's hand before leading her right over to the stand.

Alex's P.O.V

I loved seeing the careless Mitchie again, the one that wasn't afraid to let go and be herself, something that I guess neither of us could truly be in a while.

"Aw, you guys don't have sundaes anymore? What type of ice-cream shop is this?" Mitchie complained as I faced her. She had released my hand a few moments ago when I was thinking to myself.

"We don't have sundae eating time anyway." I informed the girl.

"But that's what I want." Her eyes drifted away from mine as I sighed and shook my head as Harper and Derrick finally caught up.

"Really? A simple, this way would of helped." Harper breathed out quickly, trying to catch her breath as Derrick hinted a timid smile towards me.

"Mitchie wants a sundae." I motioned towards the boy as he rose an eyebrow.

"Well you guys always sold sundaes, I mean, does triple berry mint with chocolate and vanilla mean nothing anymore?" The girl went on to the man behind the counter. I tilted my head at the sound of triple berry mint, I hated that flavor, and with chocolate and vanilla left the taste in my mouth really bitter.

"Isn't that the kind you use to get a while back?" I asked the girl as she faced me. Mitchie's eyes lit up at my appearance as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered." I didn't really know why I remembered the flavor of the ice-cream, it could be due to the fact that I hated it and it was gross, or because Mitchie could make anything and everything look and taste as amazing as it was.

"Not that hard to remember an ice-cream that brought us to the food court every weekend." I pressed my fingers into the glass before me before staring down into the small containers before me.

"So, you guys came here a lot?" Derrick asked as I nodded.

"Mitchie and I never missed a Saturday since we were like twelve."

"Up until we were twelve." She informed me as I rolled my eyes.

The man behind the counter was getting a bit impatient, and I would be too if teens were talking right in front of tons of other customers.

"Where did they come from?" I signaled to the kids behind Mitchie and I as Derrick and Harper stood to our side.

"Um, I have no idea." Harper gazed around before I turned to Mitchie.

"My poster is all over this mall." She tells me before pointing up towards a large poster, reading, _CR's Very Own, Mitchie Torres, Free Live Show, Tomorrow at…"_ the list went on and on.

"Well. How did I not notice that?" I asked as Mitchie grabbed my hand and I followed her. Harper grabbed my hand and soon Derrick followed in suite grabbing Harper's. We lead a linked chain outside the mall, ignoring the kids following us.

"This feels so surreal, just months ago we were just hanging on a boat." Derrick began.

"Its not fun." Mitchie said. "I mean its cool and all but, sometimes I just want to hang with you guys. I'm just not use to this lifestyle, and I'm fairly new to this business."

"How about we hang somewhere less populated." I raised and eyebrow as Mitchie nodded. "The beach anyone?"

"Sounds good to me." Harper smiled with Mitchie right behind her.

"Great. More water." Derrick complained as we dispersed to climb in the cars we came in.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex followed Derrick's truck towards the lake and beach while Harper tagged along in the vehicle with us.

"I think he hates me." The girl began.

"He doesn't," I faced Harper, "he's just shy, he told Alex and I that on the ship didn't he?"

"No." She disagreed.

"Well, I think he's shy."

"I know why you wanted that sundae at the mall." Alex informed me.

"Why?" I asked, as if she'd know.

"Because we use to get those together and feed them to each other."

"Uh no, I clearly remember you flinging ice-cream at my face."

"Whatever the case, we ate it afterwards."

I watched as Alex made a left onto the beach before I bit my bottom lip.

"Harper, Alex and I have to restart this game that we're playing, so if you don't mind." I began as the girl focused on me. "We want to get back to the game."

"Oh." Once the truck stopped we all climbed out. Derrick was prepared for surfing, but the waves were barley high enough to actually have a fall worth calling a wipe-out. Alex and I were left near the truck a few seconds later.

"I think we should speed things up here." I told the girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our little game, its going no where."

"Who said I wasn't thinking about a way to speed things up?"

"Were you?" I asked Alex as she kept quiet, smiling seductively. I knew she didn't have anything up her sleeve, at least this would be the first time, and even if she did, she couldn't get anything out of me. We came ill prepared for the beach. The sun was still pretty high in the sky as the waves crashed against the land. I removed my shoes, leaving them in the car before using my school girl outfit to its advantage. I turned to face Alex, as I slowly made it backwards towards the water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex called to me as I ignored her, inching closer towards the water. "Mitchie I'm serious." I stopped once the girl moved down onto the beach. Harper was laughing behind me as I faced the girl. She was looking in my direction laughing hard.

"What?" I asked as I heard feet behind me. Alex was running up and fast, I slid over before turning to gaze at her as she reached forward but caught the air. Soon enough she fell face forward and I saw what they were trying to keep me away from. A few crabs were moving along on the beach, shells and things gathered around it. Alex landed face first into the small knit.

"MITCHIE!" I heard the girl scream as she pushed herself up.

"It wasn't my fault." I claimed, dashing towards Harper as the girl behind me stood. I wasn't sure if she was clipped or not but I could hear the sand behind me getting kicked up. "Alex you'll be disqualified," I huffed out before laughing. I gripped Harper's arm and pulled the girl in front of me before Alex stood head on before us.

"Mitchie!" She focused on me.

"Derrick a little help." I asked the boy as he lifted his hands up in defeat. I stepped back a bit as Harper stood still and soon I turned towards the water running in. I could hear water crashing around me as Alex continued to call to me. Soon Harper and Derrick's laughter was one and I was waist deep in water.

"I give." I said raising my hands as Alex stood still.

"Then come here." She tilted her head.

"You can't touch me though."

"Come on Mitchie."

"O-okay." I wanted to laugh, but as soon as I came close enough to Alex, I could see a small scratch on her left arm. It was a bit red. "Aw you poor…" Alex gripped my wrists and pushed me backwards as I held onto her. I could only close my eyes for a quick second, holding my breath before the small waves ran over us. Once under the water, Alex let me go. Was it weird that I could still feel her playful glare? I quickly stood, before taking a deep breath, as my hair dripped in front of my eyes.

"Great." I was about to say something else before I felt warm hands run across my leg. I jumped quickly as my heart slowly picked up speed. "Hey you touched me." I told Alex.

"Your skirt was up genius." She told me, smiling brightly before moving towards the sand.

"Okay, I see what you're playing at." I followed her back to our friends. Derrick was still laughing while Harper shook her head.

"Still the same girls. See I told you." Derrick proudly stated. This was the second time he's said something like this. Why would we change? I ignored the statement once more before taking in my appearance. I was soaked, boots and all.

"Great, we have got to dry up." I told Alex as she nodded.

"Hey guys meet you at Harper's in an hour. Mitchie and I need to get cleaned up." I was walking back towards the car as a sloshing sound echoed in my ears. I was getting a bit cold, which caused my skin to crawl a bit, which meant the wind was running across my body the wrong way at the moment. I quickly crossed my arms, looking back to catch Alec behind me.

"We should change at your place, my mom would kill me if I track sand or anything else in that house. Remember Coco's little fiasco?" I asked the girl. Alex stayed quiet smiling at me before moving past to the driver door. She was up to something, but I didn't know what, but I knew I had to beat her at the game first.

**Okay school is tomorrow…wooo. I wrote the top author's not so many times I didn't want to change it again. Sab77 I thank you for your amazing story, I began to write at 4:30am once I was done reading those chapters you had. Okay, I'll try to update in two days, later guys.**


	23. The Pier

** Like promised, an update. Thanks for all the reviews, more thank yous at the bottom. My little cousin is here and she's lived with me since she was a baby until 3 and moved with her mom last year, she misses me everyday and it makes me sad sometimes because I can't take her with me. She always asks me why do I leave her, and it gets me down a lot, but I'm destined to make this chapter an exciting and happy one, enjoy.**

**PS: Sorry for the lack of tension, I'm trying to find this mood to get in, but apparently only 3am gets me there and I have to wait until tomorrow to be able to stay up until then.**

"You can't get in my mom's truck wet." Alex told me before she popped the locks.

"Well you're soaked too."

"Yeah." Alex nodded, walking towards the trunk and pulling out a towel.

"Uh-uh, no, hand it over." I waved at the girl as she snickered before climbing into the driver's seat. I moved over to the trunk, spotting another towel, lifting it before moving into the passenger seat.

"Okay, on to my place."

"What are you up to?" I asked but no response left the girls lips. I laid against the seat before staring out the window, and in no time I spotted a CR poster with my face on it. "Did you just see that?"

"Your face plastered on a billboard? Yes."

"Okay, I thought I was dreaming."

"While you were awake?"

"Kind of." I smiled trying to picture the photo of me again. "That's what they did with my photo shoot shots?"

"I guess." Alex turned into an exit lane as I faced her.

"You know, if you weren't driving I'd climb into your lap right now."

"Why?" Alex asked. "That would be touching."

"No it wouldn't. You ran your fingers up my leg a few moments ago."

"What? I did not, your skirt was up."

"Whatever you say Alex. Remember, you say toe-mae-toe and I say toe-ma-toe."

"And I say you touch me and I get to handcuff you."

"Hey, I always use to climb into your lap."

"Ah-ha, so you admit you did that on purpose." Alex faced me before turning to the road once more.

"I admit to nothing."

"I knew you were making me feel all hot and bothered."

"That was all your doing, I was just working my magic." I wiggled my fingers near Alex as she nodded.

"Then I won't regret what I'm doing." She told me.

"And what's that?" My question was unanswered, unless a smile counted towards anything. Once we arrived on Waverly, I noticed Justin in the sub shop. "Where's your parents?"

"Mom and dad are at some business thing, its all boring."

"Sounds fun. Do you think Justin needs help?"

"Don't know, don't care. We have to change." I followed Alex from the parking spot and into the building. I could feel the cool outside air brush across me before the warmth of the building overtook my body. The hallways were still the same, dimly lit, but now a cream color. Once inside, I followed Alex up to her room before spotting Coco asleep on her bed.

"Ahhhh, Coco." I squealed before the puppy's eyes shot open and she ran to me, wagging her tail harshly as she jumped up at my legs. I ignored the chills running up and down my spine as I leaned into the dog to lift her into my arms. "I missed you sooo much." I whispered in the puppy's ear, rocking her as if she was a baby. I felt my heart beat faster, warming my body quickly as a smile played across my face.

"Wow, I don't even get that." Alex mumbled before walking towards the window.

"Well I'm sorry, but just look at this face." I squealed once more before Alex closed the shades and began pulling her clothes off. "Whoa, should I be seeing this?" I joked as Alex rolled her eyes and pulled one piece of fabric off after the other. Soon my attention was diverted from the puppy to the frame in front of me. Alex didn't mind standing naked in front of me with the door completely open. Her hair was dry I'm sure by the wind from the drive over to the place, but the rest of her still had small beads of water running across her skin. My hands shook a bit as I turned my back to Alex and gazed at Coco.

"I still missed you." I whispered.

"Don't worry Mitchie, this isn't part of my plan on winning the game."

"Good. Because I'm making sure that I'm not getting handcuffed." I refaced the girl spotting her directly in front of me. The back of my fingers brushed into her stomach. I stopped speaking, quickly looking down without thinking, but I doubt I could even think at that moment.

"Like what you see?" Alex smirked as I watched her breath in and out, as her chest slowly pushed up and then back down.

"Okay, that's cheating." I pulled back.

"How is this any different then what you were doing earlier?"

"Um, for one, I wasn't in touching distance of you." I told her, letting Coco climb to the floor.

"If you can't stand the heat," Alex walked into me as I moved back once more, "then get out of the bedroom." I stopped moving when I was almost near her dresser which came up to the middle of my back.

"This is cheating." I told her, struggling to keep my gaze forward.

"Not really, its called playing the game." My heart began to slowly pick up speed as I bit my bottom lip, narrowing my eyes at the girl in front of me. Alex gently leaned in forward, our distance closing from a few inches to about less then half of that. Her eyes were on mine, locked into place as I felt her breath brush against my lips. The cold feeling was back, but this time only in my hands as the rest of me felt like it was on fire.

"I do say Mitchie, you're cheeks are getting highly red." Alex smirked as I tried my best not to push my lips into hers.

"O-kay, time out." I huffed out as Alex slowly shook her head.

"No time outs."

"Says who?"

"Says the rules." She stated. I could sense that she thought I was going to admit defeat. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath quickly trying to lose the warm feeling between my legs.

"Mitchie that isn't going to work."

Alex was right, but I wasn't going to let her know that. I could still feel her in front of me, my body getting hotter by the second from her presence. A surge of energy felt like it was going to take over my body any minute but I couldn't lose to Alex, I never lost the game.

_"We're almost there girls." My mom announced as I faced Alex. She was just sitting in the truck looking out the window. My mom began talking about rooms with Teresa which meant her attention was diverted from me. I faced Alex, noticing the ship coming closer into view. I quickly unsnapped my seatbelt and slid over to the girl, running my fingers along the side of her leg before crawling into her lap. I rolled down the window as her mom pulled the car over and says something. But before I could make another move, Alex runs her fingers against my inner thigh. I freeze where I am, trying to breath. My heart beating fast, my mind racing with tons of thoughts, and my body getting that vibe again. It only happens whenever I'm extremely close to Alex. I push my back into the girl before she whispers something to me._

_ "Sorry." I think is what falls from her mouth but I only climb out from the truck. I can never lose in this game with Alex, giving her even a little leeway into thinking that her touching me was okay would lead to something more, and I just wasn't ready for that. I opened Alex's door and grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her down from the truck before letting her go, as she fell towards the ground._

_ "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She asked while slightly screaming. I dusted my hands off before moving away, no words were needed._

I quickly grabbed Alex's arm and pushed her back lightly.

"You're not winning this." I turned away from the girl and made it over to her closet near the bathroom. It was extremely rare that I ever wore Alex's clothes, due to the fact that jeans invaded her closet and had jean babies. I usually had clothes over but by the looks of her closet nothing of mine even seemed to ever exist in there.

"Alex where are my clothes?" I faced the girl, spotting her finally pulling some clothes from the dresser I was just pinned against.

"I told you I took them to your house."

"No." I shook my head. "You didn't."

"Well, just wear something, we have to meet Harper and Derrick in like…" When the girl looked away from me I spotted her Dolphin on her bed. I guess she still had hers as well.

"Why did my dad give both of us Dolphins?"

"Mitch, you ask too many questions."

I went back into finding something to wear before pulling out a green over shirt and baby blue undershirt and some dark jeans. Alex wore some dark jeans and a brown top with small gold beads creating some type of eagle on the back. After the ten minutes it took me to get dressed, I was back in Alex's room running my fingers through Coco's fur.

"Okay, lets go." Alex appeared at the door ready to head out as I lifted Coco.

"No, the puppy stays here."

"But.."

"We'll take her to your house tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because you're losing this game tonight." Alex told me as I let the puppy free.

"We'll see." I told her, following her back out into the street.

Alex's P.O.V

Derrick and Harper were sitting on a bench near the pier when Mitchie and I arrived.

"Sorry we're late." I told the two as they stood.

"Its cool , I'm use to it." Harper waved it off.

"I'm not." Derrick replied, "but there had to be a reason." I watched the boy's eyes go from mine to Mitchie's.

"It was nothing like that. She was attached to our dog." I informed the boy as he nodded. Usually I would never go to the pier, but this was one of Derrick's last nights in town since he took an extended stay to see Mitchie.

"Okay, we have got to play games." Harper said excitedly, before she tugged on Mitchie's hand. I let the girls go ahead before pulling Derrick back towards me.

"So, what do you think about Harper?"

"She's cool."

"Cool or.."

"I know she likes me, but..my life is on that freaking cruise ship, things would never work out you know?"

"But…"

"It's a nice gesture and all but, I just couldn't put myself through that." Derrick was looking forward at the bright Ferris wheel lights as the sky dimmed more every minute. Soon the grayish blue sky was turning into a deep sea ocean blue. "I don't mean that it wouldn't work for Mitchie and you."

"Its okay." I told the boy. "I think Mitchie is staying here. She made a decision and she hasn't told me yet, but I'm sure she's staying."

"And what if she doesn't?" I didn't want to think about Derrick's question. "I mean I know it'll still work out."

"Will it?" I asked him, facing a small ride with half cups on them. Teens were spinning in circles, laughing the night away while others screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Alex!" The boy faced me, "you're Mitchie and Alex, its going to work out because I've never seen a love like yours before. She's the center of your entire world and you're the center of hers. Dude, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that." The boy nudged me with his shoulder as we neared the two girls we left earlier.

"I know I love Mitchie."

"Okay."

"But its like you said, I couldn't put myself through that…the distance thing, not knowing when she'd be back..I just couldn't." I looked up at Mitchie as she began laughing at something Harper said before the both of them simultaneously pointed towards a balloon booth. "Its taken so much to get her, and we've been through a lot in this short relationship then I've been through with her in my entire life."

"Alex…"

"But I know she'll choose being here with me, then being a thousand miles away without me." I was confident in what I was saying as Mitchie waved at me to come to her. "Time to put on my magic charm." As I moved towards the booth Derrick spoke.

"Just don't let go too soon. You'll never know the true outcome of things if you do."

"Got it. True outcome. Check." I nodded before moving over towards Harper and Mitchie.

…

With as many people as it was at the pier, and a few billboards of Mitchie plastered in different places, no one bothered to interrupt us all night, and that I was thankful for. Before the pier would close, fireworks were shot from the small manmade island in the middle of the lake. Mitchie, Harper, Derrick and I, all sat on the edge of the dock with our legs hanging over the side as everyone else made it towards the sided gate, feets away.

"Best, Day, Ever." Harper gasped. I nodded silently gazing into the night sky. It was a dim purplish color at the top and a darker blue more towards the bottom. Mitchie had her head on my shoulder. I'm not too sure when we decided to pause our rules, rather we did so or not, but her fingers were in mine, as she used her lose hand to rub her hand against the back of mine.

"I'm telling you guys, another cruise is what you need to hang out with me." Derrick said. "I mean, you two still seem the same to me." I felt Mitchie shift against me, sitting up before pulling her hand from mine.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked.

"Saying what?"

"We still seem the same. We are the same."

"Oh, I don't know, my mouth does what it wants."

"Gross." I quickly added in, not really paying attention to the previous conversation. I leaned over towards Mitchie a bit. "You lost," I whispered.

"What?" She asked, apparently confused.

"The game, you lost. And I didn't even have to try hard. I must be good."

"Wait, what?" Mitchie shook her head, "I didn't lose."

"Oh yes you did." I told her as she scoffed as the first firework shot into the air. A bright yellow and green flower broke into the air before fading in the sky and falling.

"How did I lose?" Mitchie asked confused as I faced her, blocking her view of Harper and Derrick.

"Shush." The fireworks echoed through the sky, as the colors lit up what was once dark. Mitchie faced me.

"You're not handcuffing me."

"That was the deal."

"There was no deal."

"Mitchie take your medicine like a big girl." I teased before a loud noise echoed around us. "Here comes the finale." I could feel my heart beating faster as the surrounding fireworks as well as the pier music grew louder.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I watched as the night sky lit up. There was no way that this game between Alex and I was over, when I didn't even cause her to break a sweat. If I was going to get handcuffed there was no reason to play fair anymore. Just as the last spark hit the water and people began to leave I stood up moving towards the truck before anyone noticed.

"Hey, you're that girl performing tomorrow right?" A teenage boy asked me from out of nowhere. His hair was cut short, and his eyes stood out of a dark green.

"Mitchie Torres, and..no, I'm not." I shook my head as the boy looked towards a billboard.

"Yes you are, its says it right there."

"I know what it says, but I'm not performing. I'm sorry." I shook my head, moving more towards the truck as the boy followed me.

"Dude, I heard your tracks, their fucking awesome though. You should hit those notes a bit higher but hell you're good."

"Thanks…I think." Once at the truck I pressed my back against the driver's door.

"Are you sure you aren't going to play?"

"Pretty sure."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Are your legs broken?"

"Do they look broken?"

"You're bitchy." Once a few people who apparently knew the boy saw him, they spotted me as well.

"You found CR's new music star, hey girl." A blonde girl and three other guys with some brunette came over to me. "We heard you went to school from here, aren't you still in high school here?"

"Sort of."

"I need a picture with you." The girl said.

"Yo dudes, she's not doing that show tomorrow."

"Um, hello, people."I heard Alex behind the group, and soon she emerged between them with Harper.

"I keep seeing this chick." One of the kids from the group spoke up as he pointed to Alex.

"And you'll continue to see this chick. But we have to go."

I couldn't see Derrick anywhere as Alex tapped my shoulder. I climbed in her seat before moving over to the passenger side as Harper climbed in behind us. The teens were still talking back and forth between each other as Alex slowly drove away.

"Alex you're becoming famous as well," Harper said smiling as she slid up in the middle between out two seats.

"Don't go there, fame isn't something I'd want." She responded.

"Me either, just to get my music out there…that's what I want." I nodded before facing Harper. "You should drive."

"I'm driving."

"Yes Alex, but since you so called won this game, its only fair that I get to have fun before I get, you know what to a I don't know." I told the girl as she quickly faced me.

"What?" She asked shaking her head.

"I'm confused as well." Harper added.

"Its okay Harper, Alex knows what I'm talking about. So where's Derrick?"

"He drove his own car remember?" Harper informed me as I nodded.

"I forgot."

Alex was driving towards Harper's place as I slid down in my seat a bit before facing her. Apparently she thought handcuffing me was a hilarious or funny matter because she was smiling every since we left the pier. I slid my fingers onto her right arm and created a small walking motion against her skin.

"I already won." She announced.

"Shush." I hissed out before bringing my fingers together in a almost pinching way.

"You girls are doing perverted things aren't you?" Harper asked.

"No." Alex and I said in unison.

"Uh-huh, the faster I can get home, the less of this I'd have to see." The girl laughed before she plucked my fingers away from Alex. "So until then, stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked as she made me face her by pulling gently on my chin.

"You know what Mitchie. And if Alex and you were apparently playing a certain game, I'd rather not be around when you two are perving over the other. Got it. So clean thoughts until I get home."

"But.."

"Clean thoughts." I crossed my arms, sitting up to face the front before we passed by my house. Harper didn't live that much further.

"My parents aren't home? Its like ten." I said, mostly to myself.

"Remember, your dad had to go to the hospital."

"Oh. Right." I stopped thinking for a moment. I was having fun all day and my dad was sick, but maybe this was my way of coping, trying to forget about it in a way. I felt something warm run across my left hand before my skin was clichéd. I flinched before facing Alex. I guess she noticed my distress and was trying to calm the thoughts that wanted to run through my brain. I never really thought about how lucky I was to have Alex, sometimes she disappointed me and sometimes I disappointed her but we've always stuck with each other through everything. When I was scared she had a way of calming me, I never really got the chance in making her feel better when she was tensed or scared, she never truly showed the side to me. I moved my hand from Alex's and ran my fingers up to her cheek, letting the back of my hand brush against her skin gently.

"Hey," Harper moved my fingers back. "No."

I didn't say anything, I only nodded, looking out the window as we stopped in front of the girl's house.

"Mitchie I'll see you tomorrow, rock the stage girl." Harper hugged me, pressing her chin into my neck as I giggled before she made it towards her house.

"Alex."

"Hum?"

"You're amazing if you didn't already know that." I slowly did my best to cross my legs in the seat as Alex faced me.

"I am, aren't I?"

"I mean..you're always there for me, and you tell me when I do something wrong, and you're not afraid to show the world who you are, no matter what."

"Is this about that stupid CR thing again?"

"No." I shook my head. "This is about how amazing you really, really, really are." I smiled before she studied me.

"This isn't going to change my mind on the entire handcuffing thing."

"Its not meant to."

"Okay, then why are you saying all of this?"

I sat up, leaning into Alex before letting my arms fall over her shoulders. I was staring directly into her eyes, as hers shifted around me. She was trying to figure out what I was doing.

"Can't I tell you that you're amazing?"

"Um, yeah." She nodded slowly.

"Okay then. And I don't know what I'd do without you." I felt Alex tense a bit at my words before she nodded. I pressed my lips against hers and it felt just like the first time. I was a bit scared to kiss Alex, but I did it anyway, I've done it before, but this time I was trying to kiss away the tension I could feel. One small, soft, gentle touch, and my heart was beating in my ears. The tips of my fingers began tingling and I felt a cool chill run down my spine. I pulled back, Alex was a bit shocked.

"What?" I whispered as she shook her head slowly. Once I pulled back, Alex faced the steering wheel.

"Why did that feel weird?" She asked me.

"It did didn't it?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know." I pulled my seatbelt back over my waist before gazing outside.

"Guess you'll have to prepare for tomorrow." Alex faced me before pulling out from the spot at Harper's.

"Um, about that. I don't think I'll perform."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It feels like a bad move."

"Why?"

"Alex I don't know why, its just…some things I know, and some things read bad idea."

"I want you to perform. Its your dream remember."

"I know but..I know you don't want me to." We came near a stoplight, which seemed to always be convenient when moments like this arose.

"I want you too. I want to see you happy."

"Tomorrow I'll announce to everyone what I'll be doing from here on out."

"With CR?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then tell me now, so I don't have to think about it."

"I can't." I whispered, rocking my legs slightly fro side to side.

"Why not, its not like its written anywhere that you can't."

"I don't want to tell you now because…I don't want us to think about it, not until we have to."

I closed my eyes, before sighing. Alex announced she was passing by my house, and I still didn't bother to call my parents. I must be a horrible daughter.

"Alex. Do I ever disappoint you, more then normal?"

"Mitchie you never disappoint me."

"Liar. Its okay, I won't hold it against you."

"You could never disappoint me, I just think that I have to learn to deal with decisions other then my own."

"But I know you didn't really want me to do the entire CR thing in the first place, especially after Conrad."

"Even then you didn't disappoint me." She announced.

"But.."

"It was more like a jealously thing, you know you get to spend so much time with someone who isn't me while we can't seem to get a break and just be together. It was more on the lines of that."

"We've been through a lot." I whispered.

"Yeah, we have. Too much."

"But we've always stuck by each other, no matter what."

"Your mom told you didn't she?" Alex asked me out of no where.

"Told me what?"

"Its okay Mitchie…I was mad when I first told her, but then the idea of it seemed more plausible considering everything that's happening."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I love you, right?" Once those words left Alex's lips I sat up, and was completely tentative.

"Yes."

"Things just get hard and confusing sometimes but, I know you never do things to hurt me on purpose."

I was quiet at first, not hearing another word from Alex either. My heart was at a standstill.

"I don't ever mean to hurt you. It goes back to the disappointment thing."

"No." Alex shook her head, "that I could get over, the hurt is very real. I'd never lie to you."

"Wait..I'm confused." I truthfully stated as my hands began shaking.

"Mitchie its not that big of a deal, its just…yesterday I told your mom something that I shouldn't have, not until I was sure that my heart was going to go that way."

"What do you mean?" I sat up, afraid to hear another word before Alex shook her head.

"I don't want to influence your CR decision, so I won't tell you what I told her until you announce what you're doing."

"Alex!" I was trying to demand her to tell me whatever she was trying to say.

"Right now, nothing matters except everything from today. Only today." She whispered the end as I nodded, trying to calm down from the confusing conversation we just let go of.

"I know you love me." I answered her question way after it was brought up, "and you mean the world to me. But I never meant to hurt you. Especially this summer, and I'm sorry."

"I know." She nodded, not paying attention to me as much anymore. I must have struck some type of chord in her or something.

"But even if I've hurt you, can't you forgive me..like I've forgiven you?"

"Mitch, I'm not holding anything against you." We were nearing Waverly Place.

"But it is the CR thing."

"It's a lot of things, but CR isn't one of them."

"Then tell me."

"I told you, when you.."

"Not that, what did I do that hurt you, because I want to make it better."

Alex parked before she pulled off her seatbelt to face me.

"This conversation is bringing down my joy of handcuffing you." Alex raised her eyebrow, trying to make me laugh but all I could do was still sense an awkward tension.

"Tell me."

"Mitch…"

"Tell me, and we can go through the rest of this night, forgetting it."

"Huh." Alex held her mother's truck keys in her hand before she brushed a few strands of my hair back. She held onto my face, gazing into my eyes as I heard my heart thumping in my ears once more. This time harder and louder then before.

"Promise not to be mad?" She asked me, still trying to get me to laugh, by smiling or shaking her head.

"Promise, now tell me."

"You going away to Camp Rock, not CR, but Camp Rock, it made me feel as if the connection that usually told one of us the other didn't want us to leave, wasn't as strong as it use to be."

"You told me to go."

"And I wanted you to go, but I just thought you'd sense that even if in my mind I wanted you to go, my heart didn't."

"I'm not a mind reader Alex," I whispered, as the girl still held onto my face. "You told me to go, and I didn't want to. I didn't, and you know that, but I went because you wanted me to.." I felt tears well in my eyes, "not because I wanted to."

"And you not picking up my calls, or calling back, even though half the time it wasn't your fault, it broke me a lot because it felt like you didn't care."

"Alex I do…"

"I know that, but you can't tell my heart that. My heart and my mind aren't on the same wavelength as they use to be. Its going to take time for me.."

"To trust me?" I asked, knowing that's what Alex wanted to say. My heart felt like it was peeling back all the hard layers and exposing the pieces that were easy to burn.

"Its going to take time for my heart to agree with my mind."

"I've always forgiven you…and you've put me through a lot."

"And I didn't say I didn't." Alex leaned into me, still having a hold on my face as a tear ran against my cheek. "Mitch, I trust you, and I love you, we can't hold onto the past, and I'm trying my best to forget the bad this summer and only focus on the good. Like today."

I had so many signals going off in my head that I didn't know which one to listen to. I told Alex I was going to forget everything she told me, but only for tonight.

"Tomorrow we're going to talk about this."

"But I don't wanna," Alex whined as she brushed the only lonely tear from my cheek before she leaned into me, her lips gliding over mine. For the first time in forever, I sighed before she even pulled away. The rustling leather seats seemed to be the new sound that filled my ears.

"Come on, I guess we should check out the sub shop, maybe there's still something to eat." Alex left the car before me, as I bit my bottom lip following her. In a way I wanted to distance myself from her, but that wasn't the case earlier, it was the thoughts that now engulfed my mind. Alex was only being truthful with me, but like my mama always said, Mitchie baby, the truth hurts.

**Did anyone pick up the reference that was used in a previous chapter a long while ago? The 'toe-mae-toe', 'toe-ma-toe' line was used in 'The Class Trip'. Also I went back on a small clip from the first chapter of 'The Cruise' and placed the story in Mitchie's P.O.V, which you don't get in that story AT ALL.**

**PS: I'm trying soooo hard to go back to last year/summer, when THE CRUISE was made, kind of mind set, to make a unique story…hopefully soon.**

**And trust me guys, the new chapter won't be as sad as it seems.**

**Coffeetown: Yes I agree, I like when the two of them are happy and flirty as well.**

**AtUFrEdDiE****: I agree, I missed the cutsie stuff between them. I'll make sure to make you happy.**

**.Point.****: Thanks for reviewing, I like when people think about my story, cause it means I'll update, so yaaa.**

**LovezzVonuck****: Hey its cool that you can't speak English, I can't speak anything but this language, but thanks for reading, you're awesome.**

**LEATHERnGOLD****: I agree, carefree is the way to be. I'll try my hardest to make this next chapter perfect and sweet and have a carefree Mitchie, because I'm pissed my mind is making her crazy.**

**clouded in hairspray: Aww I'm glad my updates make you happy, I should make a one-shot because I love getting reviews on how people get through their day sometimes because of my stories.**

**Trish: A greed, no killing each other is perfect, haha.**

**To those who I miss a lot, and you know who you are, I wish you'd come back to reading and reviewing, and to those who are still sticking with this story, I wish I could come and hug you, thanking you to death. Oh and to Sabb77, YOU ROCK, your story is my addiction right now.**


	24. Everybody Was Food Fighting

**Hey guys. I have this weird thing on my laptop while I type and I don't know how to get rid of it. I have a bit of whatever you call that thing where something always has to be a certain way or you'll freak out, well I'm losing my mind because of these freaking four cornered lines. Anyway I'll try to look away from the screen to type. I was bored one day and before writing anything I decided to go back to the previous three stories following this one and saw a few things that should be fun to mention over again. Anyway enjoy. **

**PS: I say 'anyway' a lot. I should stop that. Anyway. Ha. (Okay I'm really freaking out about these lines…I'm on the verge of screaming…but I'm good.)**

"Sup." Justin waved to me as I sat against the counter. The sub shop was closing for the day as Mr. and Mrs. Russo swept and cleaned the tables. I on the other hand focused on the counter in front of me, as I trailed my finger in a circular motion around a small red speck.

"Mitchie." Justin spoke again, this time coming from the other end of the restaurant near the door over to where I sat.

"Yeah?" I answered, still moving my hand against the table.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" I felt the boy's hand land against mine. I finally looked up.

"Yes really."

"Okay. So what's Alex doing?"

I hadn't noticed that once we made it into the shop, Alex ran to the back, leaving the car keys on the counter near me.

"I think she's hungry."

"Oh. So your mom called."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know when you were coming home."

"Um." I bit my bottom lip, not really thinking, but trying to stall for some unknown reason. I could hear pots crashing against one another in the back.

"Crap, I bet she's messing up the place."

"I bet." I agreed as Justin left my side to check on Alex. I pressed my palms deep into the counter, watching my fingers turn white as a towel fell over them.

"Hello to you too Mitchie." Teresa smiled.

"Oh. Hey Mrs. Russo."

"I've been demoted?" The lady asked as she removed the dark blue towel away from me.

"I mean, Hi Teresa."

"That's more like it. Mrs. Russo is Jerry's mom." We giggled in unison before I crossed my arms over the counter, kicking my foot into the base repeatedly.

"I guess I'm not here," Jerry locked the double restaurant doors, strolling over to me as if he'd seen some apparently cool movie.

"Mr. Russo…Jerry." I caught myself, "Hi."

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask before I shook my head. I was waiting for Alex, hoping that she'd save me from a conversation I was feeling completely awkward in.

"So you want a shake? You usually get those every time you come into here." Teresa leaned under the counter in front of me as I shook my head. Jerry gasped.

"What? No shake? Are you sick?" He asked, running his hand against my forehead.

"I'm not sick. I'm just not in a milkshake mood."

"That's a first." He stepped back, taking in my appearance as I tapped the tips of my fingers against the table. In my head I was trying my best to hum a tune, but nothing seemed to work. I never felt awkward before in the Russo home, and now my heart was beating as if I had did something wrong, and being caught was on my mind.

"Kay, Mitch." Alex emerged from the kitchen with a plate of three sub sandwiches, I couldn't tell what was stuffed in them, as well as two closed sodas.

"Okay." I pushed myself away from the table, stepping past Jerry and slowly working the plate from Alex's fingers.

"You're staying the night?" Teresa asked, as I nodded. I was usually more talkative. I guess that little chat with Alex brought me down a bit, but I told her I was going to forget it ever happened, at least for tonight.

"Mom, can you bring those snack cakes up. Justin took them, apparently messing up the kitchen and him having to reclean it gives him the ground to withhold them. Besides my hands are too full, or I would of just took them." Alex passed me as I followed her up the steel steps. I could faintly hear a dog barking, I had totally forgot that Coco was still over here. I felt my heart leap a bit, like the first day I picked her up in the store.

"You know, school is starting in a month, and I was thinking, who's going to keep Coco?" I didn't expect Alex to stop in front of me. She faced me quickly before raising an eyebrow.

"You're trying to steal my puppy again?"

"Not so much as stealing her away. Our puppy, but I mean, we're both going to different schools."

"Lets not talk about it." Alex made it up onto the first floor, and made it towards the dining room as Coco ran over to her.

"We can't keep avoiding the inevitable, turning eighteen, getting out of high school, going away to collage.."

"Lets focus on one thing right now." Once Alex sat at the table I placed the Soda's next to her, and crawled onto the table cloth, sitting next to the girl so I could face her completely.

"Okay, what do you want to focus on first?"

"Well, I turned eighteen two months ago, and my school is pretty much picked out, but rather or not I'm going is another matter." I watched as the brunette broke a piece of a sandwich off and dropped it to Coco, who happily sat at her feet.

"But what about me? My school is picked out, I'll be turning eighteen, and my school is a thousand miles away from yours."

"Sounds like CR all over again." Alex popped open a soda before shaking her head, in a way trying to make me laugh.

"You were right." I told her as she rose her eyebrow.

"Right about?"

"That drama seems to follow us."

"Its not really drama. Its life. I hate life, and I think you were the one that said drama follows up, but I'd take credit for it."

Max came down the stairs wearing spy goggles and carrying a phone in his hand.

"Breaker, breaker, I see the target." He called out as Alex and I watched him. He was crawling against the floor as if we didn't see him a few seconds ago on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked the boy.

"Target sighted, but I think I've been spotted, abort, abort, abort." Max was screaming as Coco trotted over to sniff him. Alex quickly broke up bread and tossed one piece after another towards her little brother.

"Abort, abort, abort." He chanted over and over again as I found myself snickering. I refaced Alex, who was busy still tossing pieces of food at her brother as Coco licked them up. I grabbed a sub and began breaking up little pieces to toss at her instead.

"I think I have an allie, breaker, Mitchie target the big bad wolf."

I shook my head, moving away from the table as Alex tossed break at me, and some where in between bread getting tossed, lettuce soon came into play. Max and I were behind the couch watching Alex load her arms up with food as Coco barked at me.

"Coco get out of the firing path." I waved at the puppy but she continued to bark before whimpering.

"Traitor." I heard Alex call out as Coco came over to me with her head down. I ran my fingers through her fur, giggling that she left Alex's side.

"ATTACK!" Max screamed as we both stood, carrying the now hardened bread in our hands, tossing piece after piece toward Alex.

"I'm going down." She shouted as Teresa came up the stairs with Jerry and Justin in toe. Once Max and I closed in on Alex, I spotted that not only did she break up everything from her first two sandwiches, the third one was down to lettuce, cheese, and a few pieces of meet.

"Retreat." I called to Max, wrapping my arms behind the boy's waist, lifting him as best as I could into my arms as Alex tossed handfuls of food at us.

"What's going on here?" Teresa asked as Justin walked in the middle of the crossfire, catching a mouthful of food. I let Max go as Coco pounced on me, causing me to fall back against the floor. I was about to get up when she sat on my stomach and barked into the air.

"YES, we must corrupt her." Alex called out as I opened my mouth to say something. I couldn't believe that my puppy came to my side only to capture me.

"Well played Coco, well played." I told the puppy as she wagged her tail, her fur hitting my sides over and over again.

Alex's P.O.V

Once the front room was cleaned, I actually made another sandwich to take to my room. Mitchie was staring at the ceiling while laying on the floor with her fingers folded across her stomach.

"Acting weird much." I blurted out, purposefully stepping over her before sitting on the end of my bed. Coco was laying next to me, with her feet slowly moving each time I looked down at her.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"And?" I asked.

"If you want me to perform I will, but there's one condition."

"Mitchie, I want you to play for you."

"There's one condition," she repeated as I bit into my sandwich muffling out.

"What's the condition?"

"We can leave there and head to the cliff."

"What are we gonna do jump-off of it?" I sat up, as the girl's eyes sparkled in the room light.

"No you idiot. I just want to go there."

"So you mean a cliff, or the cliff we went to before when we…"

"Yeah that one." She nodded as I did the same.

"Cliff, check. To be all kinky and stuff. Although I never thought about…oh my god…"

"Alex its not to be kinky."

"No I've got an idea. I could totally handcuff you to a tree."

"Would you shut up." I heard Mitchie's voice get a bit louder before she covered her face.

"No I mean it cause the last time we were in the water, this time we'll be around the water."

"Ah." Mitchie's voice was cut off by her hands, "stop talking like that."

"Like what? I'd totally handcuff you to a tree."

"Shut up."

"And then we can play all kinds of things."

"You're such a pervert." Mitchie was still talking from behind her hands as I sat my food down and fell to my knees next to her.

"Although when you're on a cliff its hard to find a tree. We can bring our own." I joked as Mitchie separated her fingers across her face so I could see her eyes.

"I'm not letting you handcuff me to a tree."

"But you don't see the beauty of it…"

"Shut up." Mitchie shook her head.

"Are you blushing?" I asked, smiling down at the girl before pulling on her fingers.

"I'm not blushing, you're being stupid."

"Stupid is, as stupid does." I told the girl as she moved her hands, exposing her bright red cheeks as she hit my arm.

"You're not, and I mean, not, handcuffing me to anything with bark, that's green, that is going to be related to anything hard…"

"Well you're a kill joy." I said looking up at the door before Mitchie hit me again.

"I'm being serious." She pointed, "you're lucky I'm even letting you handcuff me to anything."

"I should handcuff you to yourself." I said as she rose her eyebrow.

"I don't even want to know where this is going."

"I do. We can make our own little kinky island in our heads, and call it…" I placed my finger up to my chin as Mitchie narrowed her eyes at me before I smiled. "Its gonna' be called, exploring Mitchie," I waved my hands in the air, creating jazz hands as Mitchie hit my side.

"Shut up, you're being so pervish."

"That's not perving. It's the truth. Now if I did this." I pushed Mitchie's hand against the carpet as her left arm swung at me, before I caught and held that one down as well.

"Let go." She giggled, moving her arms under me as Coco whimpered.

"Hey you, go to sleep." I told the puppy as she barked at me. I slowly crawled over Mitchie before she slid her right arm from under me, and her hand landed against my arm.

"Get off."

I sat straddling Mitchie as I shook my head.

"You must admit defeat my young pupil."

"What are you talking about? You're just as weird as your brother."

"And that's another mood killer." I tilted my head, letting Mitchie's other arm go as she giggled under me, for a reason unknown.

"Alex I'm serious now, get off." Mitchie's red cheeks were now turning back to her normal flesh tone color. Before I could even think of making another move Coco hopped down off the bed and moved behind Mitchie's head to whimper at me.

"Hey mood killer number three, shush it."

With those words Coco began barking, this time a loud piercing bark echoed through the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll let her go." Before I moved away from Mitchie I leaned down into her, watching her shake her head. "What are you shaking your head for?"

"You've just been told what to do by a puppy."

"Don't get smart Mitch, because I'm still the one in control here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Coco's barking was causing my mom and dad to yell down the hall.

"She's a constant traitor, that puppy." I told Mitch, before I thought about kissing her but moved away instead. Once Mitchie sat up, Coco stopped her barking.

"Headache machine much?" I asked.

"She just loves me that's all."

"She only loves you because you're not asking het to jump off a cliff." I stood up, pushing my purple sheets back away from my pillow, before moving my plate onto my end table.

"I'm not asking you to jump off a cliff with me."

"So you admit that you want to jump off a cliff?"

"No."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Even if you'd jump, I'd catch you."

Mitchie got quiet, no remark was made and soon she stood up. I was laying against the headboard, getting ready to flick off the table lamp before Mitchie shook her head.

"How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, really not knowing.

"That. The whole changing the subject thing and..making it so..you'd seem like the best girlfriend in the world."

"Because one, I am the best girlfriend in the world, and two, because I'm awesome." I wanted Mitchie to giggle but she didn't. She only shook her head before walking into the bathroom. I was too lazy to put on pajamas so I pushed myself under the covers and laid completely still. I was trying to hear whatever Mitchie was doing, but silence and Coco's breathing from the edge of the bed surrounded me. And soon seconds later, Mitchie emerged in some shorts and a tank top.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked the girl before flicking off the light.

"I just pulled something from your drawer."

"You're a thief too?"

"What was I before?" Mitchie asked, crawling under the sheets before she turned into me.

"Uh. An even amazinger, yes I just made up a word, girlfriend."

Mitchie smiled before shifting into me, her head against my chest with her hair pressing into my chin. I didn't move as she slid her arm around my waist as she took a deep breath, her heart was whispering.

"Night Mitch." I could sense that she didn't want to talk.

"Muh hum, night." She managed to say as I felt Coco nudged against my feet.

"We need a dog sitter. I think uncle Max need to keep her on other nights."

….

It was a little after ten when Mitchie and I arrived at her house. She was shifting through clothes as her phone lit up over and over again. I was going to answer it but ever time I lifted it into my hand I noticed Mackenzie was calling.

"I can't find my brown boots." Mitchie called out from her closet. Her room door was wide open as her mother walked back and forth trying to find things Mitchie wanted, or needed. The mall concert was in a few hours and I was trying to stay calm for Mitchie, although I felt my heart racing. Tonight, Mitchie was going to tell us about her CR decision, and I didn't even know if I wanted to know anymore, if that makes any sense at all. I kept quiet as Mitchie walked out and stared at me. She stood in a gold dress with a small black belt across the waist. I swallowed hard before she stumped her foot.

"Alex are you even listening to me?" Her words made me blink a few times.

"Mitch I'm sorry, don't yell." I stood up and made it over to her. I knew she was stressed, nervous, anxious, excited, and whatever else she could possible be before going on stage.

"My brown boots." She said as if I knew where they were.

"Um."

"Alex." Mitchie stumped again, this time hitting her barefoot on a belt buckle. I watched as she leaned back trying to fall against the wall, but I caught her hand knowing that the wall was further then she actually thought. I pulled Mitchie down onto the floor with me before I ran my fingers over her foot.

"You should really calm down. You have plenty of time. Its not like they can start the show without you."

"I can't calm down. Mackenzie is coming since she's my stupid assistant for this thing, and Mark the dude who owns CR is coming and Jacob and.."

"Shush." I ran the back of my hand against Mitchie's cheek, pushing her black hair behind her shoulders. "Stop worrying about everything and everyone. You have to think about you. Without you none of them would be here, or coming here for that matter. And don't forget, I'm here with you every step of the way."

Mitchie took a deep breath as Connie held up some dark brown boots, some black knee boots, and some ankle gray boots.

"Are any of these good?" She asked her daughter as Mitchie nodded. Connie placed the shoes on the laptop desk and walked out, gathering other things I suppose.

"I'll try to stay calm." Mitchie told me as I leaned in to press my lips against her forehead. Mitchie pulled back and swatted my arm. "Stupid." She said out of no where before she ran her hands against my face, kissing me softly against the lips. Once I kissed back, Mitchie moved away to stand up.

"Stupid belt." She kicked the thing towards the room door before she disappeared back in her closet. I moved over to the laptop desk, spotting Mitchie's computer.

"Hum, what's on here?" I lifted the thing into my hands, not remembering the last time I was actually on it. Once I sat on the floor near the desk I noticed there was no password to log on.

"Score." I mumbled a bit.

"Should I wear black, brown, blue, red, or should I mix up colors, or do you think a random dress would be fine?" Mitchie called out to me before a box popped up on the screen reading, 'enter code.'

"Ugh." I said aloud.

"Well I need your opinion, I can't choose by myself."

"Oh I didn't ugh you, I…Mitchie whatever you wear will look hot okay, so stop worrying." I gazed across the computer screen before entering, 'Mitchie' as a first option but it didn't work. 'Coco' was a second option and even that failed.

"How difficult can this be?" I asked myself.

"Its very hard." Mitchie whined.

"Not you..its…never mind." I tapped the screen as Connie brought jewelry in the room, lugging it against her arms.

_Torres_

_Puppy_

It seemed like everything I was trying failed. Mitchie's usually bright room turned into a cluttered space and I was still typing away trying to figure out her pass code.

"Its Alex." I heard Mitchie say from behind her closet door. I froze where I was, my fingers hovering over the keys as I faced the girl. Mitchie was now in some jeans with a brown top and a green undershirt.

"What's Alex?" I asked her.

"My password." She nodded before moving back into the closet. My heart was pounding hard against my chest as I quickly swallowed and typed 'A-L-E-X.' The password worked without a problem, and files and things were piled up in a few folders that apparently were opened not too long ago. I lowered them all one by one, still questioning why after all this time my name finally made it to being Mitchie's password. One of the opened files read 'Malix Russo-Torres.'

"Hey Mitch." I called to the girl.

"Yeah?" She seemed calmer then earlier.

"Whatever happened to naming our first pet Malix?"

Once that was said the girl peered out from the closet.

"I don't know. Coco seems like a Coco doesn't she?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "But she's not a Torres-Russo."

Mitchie giggled before walking over to me to see what I was talking about.

"What? My name is more dominant." Mitchie moved away as I scoffed.

"Yeah right. Torres-Russo sounds better then Russo-Torres."

Mitchie tilted her head as I watched her pull her first shirt above her. I was trying my best all day to ignore the small static shocks popping up here and there, but now they seemed more frequent.

"You should change in the closet, or not out in the open." I told Mitchie, taking a deep breath as she pulled her undershirt off and faced me, her bra exposed. "Really." I covered my eyes as I could slowly feel pulses working its way down my leg.

"Sorry. It's a force of habit."

"Getting naked in front of me?" I uncovered my eyes as Mitchie giggled and Connie walked into the room.

"Girls, this conversation isn't something I want to hear." She dropped a few headbands and things down before walking out again.

"See, you've got my mom thinking I get naked in front of you, and often."

"But you do." I winked as Mitchie shook her head walking back into the closet. Today was feeling like it was going to be an amazing day.

**You guys just don't know how crazy I was going about these lines, I can't wait to fix it, before I either scream, or cry.**

**Ha, I was just laughing and thinking, Mitchie is so bipolar. I have a one shot that's a 'choose your ending' type of story like before. I've taken suggestions from people as well so hopefully everything will be to mostly everyone's likening this time around. And if not, boo you. I'm trying to keep the story interesting, but sometimes when I'm bored I write boring stuff, but I push fluff out sometimes. Anyway I hope that you review, because if you don't a mindless zombie will come and eat your brain, and you won't turn into a zombie, you'd just be walking around with no brain, drooling everywhere, what-what. Man I'm a dork and random, please review.**


	25. And It Goes A Little Like This

**So I forced myself not to update twice in one day yesterday, just because I mean, I need to update often and this just makes it seems as if I do. And these lines are still on my computer but I think I can control my anger against them for one chapter. To everyone who reviewed, either because you usually do, you felt like it, or because mindless zombies were going to eat your brain if you didn't, I thank you. I smiled as always like a big dork, but that's cool, I need to smile. Thanks again, and enjoy.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I stood in my closet staring directly at the image flashing back at me in the mirror. The house was finally quiet, after my mom ceased to pile more things into my now already cramped room.

"Okay, tell me what you think." I slowly said before inching more towards the door blocking me from Alex. My room was a train wreck. Maybe a tornado or two ran through it, but that wasn't something that was causing my heart to race so fast. I was performing today, and my heart wouldn't let me forget it. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, causing my hands to shake a few times before I created a fist and released it over and over again.

"Wow." Alex gasped at my appearance as I gazed down at my outfit, before lifting my head back up. I couldn't tell if I looked good by one breathless wow.

"So." I nodded at the girl for her to say something, but she only placed my laptop onto the floor and stumbled over things to make it to me. My heart wouldn't stop racing, I was scared that I'd fall on stage later or something.

"Now that's a handcuffing worthy outfit." Alex smiled, reaching for my hand before kissing it, "Ma lady, I do say, you're going to rock the stage." I wanted to smile, but there were a ton of butterflies flapping around in my stomach making me feel sick. I took a deep breath, my cream colored above the knee dress with black straps and a waist ribbon would have to due. It took me forever to decided between my black boots or gray ones, but I had to match, so my black knee boots were in, and my gray ones were out. My hair was straight for now, but in a few minutes some woman was coming over to curl it, before finishing it off by pulling two pieces to the back and clipping a cream flower into my hair.

"Mitchie." My mom appeared in the door before smiling faintly at me. "Mackenzie's here."

"Great." I whispered as she walked away. Alex didn't say anything, but her eyes were already whispering words. She wasn't too thrilled about seeing Mackenzie, and the truth was, neither was I.

"I can be a groupie tonight." Alex winked as I shook my head and followed her out of the room. My dad was laying in the bed, his eyes clothes and his hand waving in the air. Faint sounds of classical music streamed from the bedroom.

"I'll be right back."

"And I'll be downstairs." Alex told me as I watched her walk away before I went in the opposite direction. Once in my parents room my dad opened his eyes and sat up. He was fine, but he decided to stay in bed until a bit later.

"Hey dad."

"Mitchie." My dad smiled, patting the bed next to him as I refused and walked over to his end of the bed.

"I hope you accept my decision tonight as something that I want to do. I should be the one in control of my life, and no one else, and I know what I want, and what I want is something no one else can understand." My eyes shifted across my dad's face as the sheets rustled around him. He was moving his legs as if he was going to move from the bed.

"As long as you're happy Mitchie. I won't complain."

"And you'll accept everything?" I asked waiting for some type of thing that would set my dad off. But he silently took a deep breath before pulling me into him. This was one of those weird, father-daughter moments that I rarely had a chance to experience in my teen years. I could smell the vapor-rub lingering from my dad's chest. I had half a mind to gag, but I stood straight until he pulled back.

"If this is something that you're sure about, then I'm behind you."

"Thank you." I politely said, bowing in a sort of way.

"But whatever you choose, remember that it doesn't only effect your life. It goes in a full circle to those closet to you."

"I know dad." No other words escaped either of us, so I took that as my cue to leave. Once downstairs I could see Alex staring at me from the kitchen. Her arms were crossed as her foot tapped against the floor.

"What is it?" I mouthed to her as she moved her fingers. I watched as she created a square before she made a small swirl above it, dragging a line up and then created a poking motion. We rarely spoke in our own sign language, but I knew what she meant. I made it over towards the living room archway spotting my mother, Mackenzie, Jacob and Mark all sitting on the furniture speaking to one another. They were sitting in a square shape with Mackenzie on one edge, and her hair was curled, like mine would soon be, and Mark, the head of the CR company was the line in Alex's motion. But where was Conrad, the so called dot, Alex created. I stepped a bit more into the living room knocking against one of the end tables I forgot was next to me. A small figurine knocked into the side lamp before falling against the floor. The small sword falling out of the hand of the dragon killer on the statue.

"Oops." I smiled before standing up as everyone else did the same.

"Mitchie." Mark said. "Nice seeing you again after Camp Rock. You look stunning." I paused after hearing those words. I couldn't find a way to react, either creped out or flattered.

"Thanks." I quickly said as Alex stumbled into the room.

"Alex." Mackenzie was the first to notice the girl besides me. Everyone's eyes flashed to the other side of the room.

"Hey…everybody." Alex waved. I could see the uncomfortable expression crawling against her face.

"So. Why aren't you guys at the mall?" I asked once everyone reseated and I sat on the coffee table in the middle.

"I had to make sure you were in good shape to perform, in other words, I was hearing things on the site claiming you weren't performing." Mark announced.

"Well I wasn't at first." The silence in the room became even thicker and more eerie as Mark studied me. I knew I was under contract, but if I didn't want to perform they could of gotten someone better, someone who wasn't as new as a two week old me.

"You see, you must perform."

"I will." I told the man.

"Good. We've put big bucks into this show, as well as into getting you out there."

"I have something I want to say." I cut the man off, standing as my mother signaled me to keep quiet. "I'm only performing tonight. I can't do this. I can't change my entire life in a few days, and I can't ask Alex to do it either." I didn't want to hold it in anymore. I had to tell someone what I wanted to do, and this was the best time. Mackenzie was focusing on me without a word. Jacob was taken aback I suppose that I cut Mark off and Mark himself was painfully quiet.

"You're trying to quit when you haven't even started?" Jacob asked as Alex stepped back into the kitchen.

"Its not really quitting. I'm not ready for this now, but I didn't say I'd never be ready. I've jumped into this way too fast without asking the one person who's life this would affect more then my own. I've had time to think about all of this and I thank you all for giving me this opportunity to live my dream, but I have more then one dream, and more then one wish. I want to travel, I want to finish school, I want to make music and not be pressured and told when I can or can't do something. I'm not scared to speak my mind, and in my heart waiting is the best thing for me at the moment. And if you don't want to work with me after this I'm completely fine with it, as long as I'm happy…and as long as Alex is happy. Nothing else matters." I finally had a chance to take a breath as my mother stood before Mackenzie did the same.

"Is working for us that horrible?" Mark asked as I snickered a bit.

"Its not all bad, but you're keeping me away from the one person I can't live without, and no disrespect, but your business needs better employees who don't force fake dating on anyone." I purposefully pointed to Jacob as he gasped.

"Who's Alex?" Mark asked before his face made a odd shape. He looked towards the kitchen and then back at me. Mackenzie had already moved against the back wall as my mom grabbed my hand.

"This is your dream baby." My mom whispered to me.

"Like I said, its one of many."

"And you're sure Alex wants to be a part of this other dream?"

"Mom, I'm sure."

"And her saying she'd leave you if you stayed with CR isn't making you change your mind?" I couldn't really process anything after the word 'leave.'

"Wha-what?" I tried to take a breath as my mom removed her hand from mine. Mark, Jacob and Mackenzie all stood.

"I respect your decision. I'll see you at five." Mark said to me leaving Mackenzie behind, as Jacob followed him out the door. My mom was covering her mouth before she faced me.

"Forget what I said."

"Alex." I called towards the kitchen, moving away from my mom before she caught my arm.

"Mitchie it wasn't for you to hear."

"How is that something that I shouldn't hear?" I pulled my arm away from my mom's, going back to where Alex was last, but she was no where in sight. "Alex!"

"She's out back." Mackenzie signaled to me before she walked over towards the fridge, pulling out a soda as my mom worriedly gazed at me. I wasn't mad, I was just completely confused. That and the fact that now my anxious and excited feeling, was now a small confused and panicking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I made it outside, where Alex was on the phone with someone. I walked over to her as she nodded to something someone said. I ran my fingers up her arm, pulling the phone away from her ear and stepping in front of her.

"What did you say?" I asked, forgetting she didn't hear my previous conversation with my mom.

"Mitch, I'm talking to my mom."

"Tell me what you said." I told her as she stepped back, tugging her phone towards her and up to her ear.

"Yeah mom I'll see you there, okay, bye." Once the phone clicked Alex was smiling a bit. "You're acting weird."

"I'm serious Alex." I felt a lump create in my throat as she shook her head.

"What did I do?"

"What did you tell my mom?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Alex's smile fainted as she tried to figure me out. I could see the confusion on her face.

"Did you tell her you'd leave me if I stayed with CR?" Once those words broke through my voice cracked and Alex looked hurt. I wasn't sure if it was because I was questioning her,, or if it was true.

"I didn't want you to hear it like that, and I didn't even want it to come out to your mom, it just did. It wasn't meant to hurt you.."

I bit my bottom lip, looking away from the girl and towards the pool as a tear fell against my cheek.

"Mitch." Alex stepped into me, her gentle fingers, holding my face, as I slowly gazed at her. "I said that because I was hurting, but I'd never want to hurt you. Its not like I'm making an excuse, I said it, I admit it. But its not like I was going to give you a ultimatum, this is your life, and me being a part of it is your decision."

"Why did you say it Alex? I'd never leave you, I couldn't."

"Do you think I want to, or that I'd ever want to?" Her fingers dropped from my face as another tear trickled against my cheek. "You mean the world to me. And no matter how many times I say it, I don't think you really understand. If I've erased every memory of you I'd be like..six again. Those years without you would have been horrible, because I now know what I'd be missing, you're my entire world Mitchie. Seeing you hurt, kills me. Seeing you scared, scares me, seeing you everyday, paralyzes me, because I've never felt like this with anyone but you. There aren't enough words in the world that can describe how I feel with you, how I feel without you, or even how I feel knowing that one day I could lose you. And those few months over the summer, the weeks since you've been back, I can't explain them in words. It was like I was losing the one person who always meant everything to me, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't be there when you were scared, or when you got hurt, or when you were lonely. I didn't feel like you needed me anymore, like my love didn't matter. So I got mad, and I said a few things..things you don't even know about, but I took them all back because I could never said words to you that I've never meant. When I tell you I love you, there is no stronger word in this world that can describe how I feel. I've done stupid things before to hurt you. I've said things I've never meant to you. I've been the person that made you cry, but leaving you would change both of us, and I don't think I could survive it…no." Alex finally took a breath, "I don't want to survive that." She stepped into me again, this time with uncontrollable tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry for everything that I've said that can hurt you. I'm sorry for anything at all that I've done to hurt you. I'm sorry for telling your mom something I never meant. Even if my heart was breaking, I couldn't admit it to you, because I can't hurt you."

I closed my eyes, my chest was burning. I didn't deserve Alex, she's never been this delicate and sweet with anyone and here I was getting confused over something that was never important. I couldn't leave Alex, and she was telling me she couldn't leave me.

"I'm so stupid," I whimpered out, as my tears continued to fall. Alex brushed a few back with her hand before she pulled me into a hug.

"The truth is better this way." Alex whispered to me, as I nodded into her shoulder crying as my hands began shaking. "You're my best friend Mitchie, secrets don't keep friends, and you're my girlfriend and secrets hurts those closest to you. And I'm sorry."

"Shut up." I hit the girl with my hand. "I should be saying a million sorry's." I continued to cry into her shoulder as a knock came from near the house. I didn't budge, and neither did Alex. "I'm sorry for leaving you this summer, and I'm sorry for doing that stupid date thing with Conrad and.."

"Its okay Mitch. I forgave you a long time ago."

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you when you really wanted me to.."

"Mitch."

"And I'm sorry about changing my hair."

"I like your hair."

"And I'm sorry for.."

"Mitch." Alex pushed me back to stare at me. "I get it, you're sorry, I am too." I closed my eyes as Alex tapped her fingers against my lips. I was still trying to hold down tears as she kissed me. Another knock came form near the house and I only took a deep breath, cherishing the sweet feelings crawling across my entire body. My heart was thumping gently this time, as I embraced Alex tightly.

"Girls..Mitchie…Hair." I heard my mom yell as I pulled back.

"You messed up my shirt." Alex told me as I faintly smiled, nodding. "But as long as you look flawless tonight, I forgive you."

…

My mom was driving Alex and I to the mall two hours before show time. Alex was against the window as I laid in her lap, listening to the humming of the truck. I wasn't scared to perform anymore, I was barley thinking about the show. My hair was curled and pinned in the back, and my dress was still perfect. Alex was now in some jeans and a black top as my mom called to us.

"Have fun girls. We'll see you girls in two hours."

"Later." Alex opened the car door as I sat up and followed her. I was confused as to why there was a line outside of the mall and no one was walking in or out of it. "Is it locked? On a weekend?"

"It shouldn't be." I placed my hand in between Alex's, our fingers linked closely together as we moved through some cars. Soon we saw the one line, turn into three that wrapped around itself a few times. In the short distance there was a white sign on the mall door.

"Is that her?" I heard someone call out as a few people screamed. This turnout was odd for a new comer. I could barley see where some of the people came and others went.

"This can't be for me right?" I asked Alex as she shrugged. I was trying my best not to ruin my dress as we made it to the door.

"That is her." One girl shouted as a few people screamed, no one moving from their places in line. I saw a big guy behind the mall door staring at me before he opened it.

"Miss Torres." He said to me.

"Hi." I awkwardly answered as he let us in. Alex and I followed some yellow tape on the floor to this large white room which was a few feet from where the stage would be set up outside the double doors.

"CONRAD!" I screamed happily, running towards the boy, tugging Alex along with me. I held Conrad tight, rocking him from side to side before Alex's fingers slipped from mine. "Is that crowd your doing?"

"Sort of." He said as he faced Alex. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked the boy as he held up a flyer.

"I'm demanding my own schedule. Besides my show, my off time is my time. I thought I'd sign a few CD's with you, considering that I am on one of your bonus tracks."

"What CDs?"

Conrad pointed to a small corner behind me with four boxes. Two which were opened.

"Its only seven songs but they're free." Conrad shook his head as I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him as Alex slid between us.

"Yes, thank you." She waved at the boy as I giggled. "I have to get Derrick and Harper, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I waved to Alex as she ran out into the mall and Conrad handed me a CD.

"One of five hundred." He told me as I smiled.

"One of five hundred."

….

Alex's P.O.V

Derrick had called me a while back when Mitchie and I were at her house to get him from the food court. I was standing there, looking each way, but no Derrick.

"ALEX!" I heard someone yell but it wasn't Derrick's voice. I turned to face a blonde haired girl with green eyes. I knew her, she was Mitchie's so called friend from school. Claire. I made it further away from the girl and towards the cruise booth, or its old location, to find a small toy stand.

"Hey you're the girl that came with Mitchie right?" I couldn't believe I was getting approached by people I've never seen before.

"Um. I have no idea what you're talking about." Those few words left a confused look on the teen's face as I made it back to the food court.

"Alex." I saw Claire again, this time her green eyes were staring straight into my brown ones. "I heard Mitchie was performing."

"She is."

"That's awesome. Can I like go back stage and said hi to her?"

"She's getting ready for the show and signing."

"Oh that's cool. I can wait."

"Um." After everything earlier I was sure that Mitchie and I were on the same page, no one was going to break us apart. "Do you still like Mitchie?" I truthfully asked.

"Will my answer change your mind about taking me to meet her?"

"No." I said as the girl narrowed her eyes before answering.

"I'm not totally over her adorableness but other then that, I've moved on." Claire was speaking to me as if she had something to prove.

"Come on." I waved to her, not really caring about her answer. Yesterday or earlier for that matter, I would have smacked the girl or shoved her into a table, but today, I knew I had no competition.

"Alex wait up." I could hear a boy gasping for air, spotting Derrick and Harper running through different people towards us.

"What's with the delay?" I asked as the boy held onto my shoulder for balance.

"Hey…Harper…and…I…yeah.." he was confusing me.

"We basically ran from a mob of people trying to meet Conrad." Harper told me.

"Oh." I nodded before facing Claire. "You're trying to meet Conrad too huh?" I asked the girl as she stared at me stunned. "Its okay, you can meet whoever you want, even the security guard."

Mitchie's P.O.V

Conrad and I sat behind two long white tables with red table clothes across them. CDs sat on my table and I'd have to slide them to the boy when I was done.

"Don't get overwhelmed." He told me as I shook my head.

"I'll try not to. And thank you."

"For what?" He stared at me confused before brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you and Mackenzie showed me something worth fighting for." I tapped my fingers against the table cloth before Alex, Derrick, Harper and Claire from school walked into the room. I didn't know what was going on but I watched as Alex introduced the girl to Conrad before I tugged on her arm.

"Where did you see her?"

"Oh Claire? At the food court, she wanted to meet you, and Conrad." Alex smiled before stepping away as I watched her. She usually never let someone she knew liked me near me at all.

"Mitchie!" Claire squealed running behind the table to hug me. I giggled at her touch before she pulled back. "Long time no see."

"All summer, that's really long." I said sarcastically as she gazed at the CDs before me.

"Can I get one?" She asked as I nodded, running my name across the inside and passing it to Conrad.

"Thanks for coming." I smiled like I was told, although I don't think nothing could take the smile off my face today. I never felt more alive then I did at that moment. I was anxious again, which was nice, as well as excited. Once the doors opened on the other side of the mall, people filed in quickly. Alex pulled Claire to the side as we began the signing, and after every person, I had a habit of facing Alex and smiling, and on occasion, I would mouth the words 'I love you,' and she'd happily sign, "I love you too."

**So I was bored, that and I wanted to write again cause I love writing. Its time to quickly study my Chinese pinyin before the new Sonny: Chad Without A Chance, comes on in twenty. So I love you guys, thanks for reading, and please review if you can, I'll thank you forever, and small reviews are awesome as well.**


	26. Lake Date

** Hey guys. I'm updating as I said, trying to make it three times a week, I think I need one more after this to make it so. Anyway, I'm heading out of town, YES, again. I swear this is my busiest year, but its only for three days. My bestie is getting me as a birthday gift, awkward when I think about it. This is her first birthday that we get to share together out of eight years of friendship, and I'm playing the, 'I can't come' card. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

** PS: One shots and other updates to the other stories coming once I get my Chinese characters down, so when I get back Monday I should be able to write and update. Thank Yous at the very end, and I love you guys soooo much for reviewing, you made my days every day that I read them, thanks a million. **

Alex was next to me as I gripped her fingers tight, my heart pounding in my ears as Derrick spoke. The show was going to start in ten minutes and all of a sudden my heart began beating at an unheard of pace. I couldn't see anything, my eyes were shut tight. I felt Alex's loose fingers rubbing over my hand that gripped hers but there was no letting go. My legs were shaking, but I guess I only noticed it.

"You're going to rock the house tonight." Those last words caught me off guard. Alex was whispering in my ear. The entire time Derrick was trying to pep me up, Alex was whispering to me. I had totally blanked on that. I opened my eyes, turning my head to face the girl next to me. I didn't hear the next few words she began whispering but I guess that's because my mind was elsewhere. But I took in the view. Behind Alex, and towards a small back door was Harper talking to Claire. Derrick was pacing back and forth as Conrad watched him, and Mackenzie, my assistant for the show, sat at the curtain hiding the back of the stage from the mall.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked before Alex tilted her head.

"A little, but I can handle it."

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous." I released my fingers from the girl's before wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her close as my nose brushed against her hair.

"Um. Mitch, this is nice and all but, you have to go on stage."

"Not yet." I shook my head, tightening my grip as Alex ran her fingers against my waist.

"Yeah..well…I can't breath." I could hear her gasping a bit as I pulled back, quickly kissing her, letting my worries flow through my body before they slowly disappeared. I broke away from Alex, her facial expression blank as she tried catching her breath.

"Wooo." Derrick chanted, as I faced him, noticing everyone backstage was staring at us.

"What?" I shrugged. "I was nervous."

It was three minutes before I had to step on stage. I could hear chants, but most were signing a song playing on the two screens in front of the stage.

"Alex."

"Yeah?" She faced me.

"After everything today. I still want to go to the cliff."

"To jump off?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked, smiling a bit before tapping the girl's arm. "I'm not jumping off of anything."

"I'll push you if you need help." She joked as I hit her once more, moving towards the curtain as Jacob began speaking on stage.

"Break a leg." Harper called out. "I'll be center stage."

"Put on a good show babe." Alex brushed her fingers against my cheek as I stared at her.

"I'm babe now?"

"You've been my babe, its just I don't say it. Like you don't say my nickname."

"Lexi?"

"Shush it Mitch." I watched as Alex moved away and towards the curtain as everyone else followed her. I had a minute before stepping onto the stage and my heart was racing. I was afraid that I'd mess up. I was scared I'd forget some of the words to the songs I've only knew for a while.

"You're going to be amazing." I heard Conrad say. I faced the boy as he shrugged. "So don't prove me wrong."

"Shut it." I smiled at him, hugging him quickly before straitening my dress and walking out onto the stage. Screams erupted in the mall and all I could see were people. There was no moving room, people on the top floor and packed on the bottom as well. I stepped up to the microphone as screams and shouts erupted around me.

"Its nice to see familiar faces out there. Friends from high school, people I've met recently. My good friends in the front." I signaled towards Alex, Harper, Derrick, Claire, and even Mackenzie. Once the crowd erupted, Conrad took place next to Alex. My heart was still beating fast, my fingers were shaking against the frame of the microphone.

"I have a few songs that the studio wants me to sing, and a few of my own that hopefully you all will like." I took a quick breath, stepping back with my mic in hand before nodding to the guy sitting behind a keyboard with a Mac.

"This song…is for anyone who's ever taken a chance at something…and they didn't know if the outcome would be for better or for worse…this is for you." I bowed my head, closing my eyes as the beat of the music began to play. I gripped my microphone in my hand, and before even saying a word, I lift my head slowly to stare at Alex. She's smiling, nodding me on before I begin lifting my mic.

"Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself, Cause a Dream is a Wish You make all alone, Its Easy to Feel…. Like You Don't Need Help, But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own, You'll Change, Inside, When You Realize….The World Comes To Life and Everything's bright, From Beginning To End, When You Have a Friend, By Your Side, That Helps You To Find, The Beauty you are ,When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in, The Gift of a Friend…"

_"Alex stop it." I ran quickly towards the living room as my mom dodged past me with plates in her hands. I was maybe fifteen, and Alex was on the verge of her sixtieth birthday, and here we were running through the house like crazy kids._

_ "I'm going to kill you Mitchie," Alex chanted over and over as I giggled, running past the dining room table and into a closet, closing the door softly as I listen for shuffling feet. I can feel the winter coats brushing against my cheeks causing a smile to creep across my face. "MITCHIE!"_

_ I keep quiet. After pushing Alex off my bed for the hundredth time I guess she was a bit bruised and decided to get even._

_ "When I find you." I heard her as I quickly giggled, covering my face with my left hand as my eyes grew wide. I pushed myself back into the coats as I heard the closet knob turn. "AH HA!" I heard Alex, taking in her appearance. Her hair was a bit messy, eyes squinted and her palm resting on the closet archway._

_ "You shouldn't act all creepy around me." I told her as she blocked my exit._

_ "You don't have to push me onto the floor every time I look at you."_

_ "What, I don't know what you're thinking." I shake my head as Alex steps closer into the closet._

_ "You're not all I think about. I have a life."_

_ "Sure you do." I giggled as she ran towards me and I fell backwards, knocking coats onto the floor. And before I could turn around and push myself up, Alex crawled on top of me._

_ "Say you give."_

_ "No."_

_ I shook my head pushing on the girl's arm before she sat on the floor. I got up, staring Alex in the eyes, sitting inches apart._

_ "Mitchie, you just don't know how beautiful you are."_

_ "Yes I do. You always tell me."_

_ "Yes but do you really believe it?"_

_ I stare at her, quiet._

_ "Just know that you are."_

_ "Girls." My mom stepped over the archway. "Out of the closet."_

"Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared, There through The Highs and The Lows….., Someone to Count On, Someone Who Cares, Besides You Where Ever You Go…You'll Change Inside, When You Realize…The World Comes To Life and Everything's bright, From Beginning To End, When You Have a Friend, By Your Side, That Helps You To Find, The Beauty you are, When You'll Open Your Heart and Believe in, The Gift of a Friend…."

Everything seems to go blank, the crowd, the stage, the only people I can see are those in front supporting me. I know everyone else has either come for me or Conrad but they aren't my focus. Conrad's smile is from ear to ear, Mackenzie has somehow moved next to him and Harper is staring at her. Derrick is swaying with the slow song as I take another deep breath, and without hesitation I lay my eyes on Alex.

"And When your Hope Crashes Down, Shattering To The Ground, You , You, Feel All Alone, When You Don't Know Which Way To Go, And There's No signs, Leading You home, You're Not Alone…."

_The warm heat from the blazing sun above runs against my skin like a hot towel._

_ "Its not like I've outright said no. I just don't think it'll be good." I kick a rock two blocks before I notice I'm on Waverly. "Great. I went in the wrong direction." I refaced my previous direction and trace my steps back to where I came from. I stare at the ground, not knowing if looking straight would blind me from catching sight of a few reflecting signs._

_ "I didn't say no. I just said, "no." Its not the same thing, no, and no, Alex should know that."_

_ "I should?" _

_ I felt my heart leap in my chest when I turned to face the girl behind me._

_ "What are you doing, stalking me now?"_

_ "Me? You were just near my house."_

_ "So."_

_ "So?" Alex stepped next to me, following my pattern up the block._

_ "If I'm near Waverly Place that's because…I…I wasn't paying attention." I grip my black backpack strap as Alex continued to press on with me._

_ "Okay Mitchie, a block out of the way I can get, but I mean, you live over five blocks from here."_

_ "And?"_

_ "Mitchie. Why did you really come near my house?"_

_ "Why did you follow me from your house?" I stopped, crossing my arms to face Alex as she rose her eyebrow, studying me._

_ "I followed you because I was heading home when I saw you. Technically I watched you the first three times you past by." Alex brushed a stand of my hair from my face as I stepped back. "Mitch, what's up?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "You can tell me. This is the first time you've walked past my house more then twice in a day." Alex giggled as I just blankly stared at her. "Oh come on. We're still best friends, even if you find me totally weird."_

_ "I don't find you weird Alex. Its just. Sometimes you confuse me."_

_ "How?"_

_ "By being Alex. You're confusing everything I've never thought I've known with something I've never…"_

_ "Hold it. What are you talking about?" I took a deep breath after Alex focused on me._

_ "Can we just not talk about anything. Lets keep everything sticky between friends."_

_ "What does that mean?"_

_ "You never listen to me."_

_ "I don't ever understand you."_

_ "You're an amazing friend Alex. Lets not change things."_

"The World Comes To Life, and Everything's bright, From Beginning To End, When You Have a Friend, By Your Side, That Helps You To Find, The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and, Believe In, When You Believe In, When you Believe  
The Gift of A Friend…."

I could feel my heart pumping as I hit the last high note. I slowly let the microphone fall forward in my fingers before I stood in the middle of the stage once more. I could finally see everyone else once again, they were cheering but I couldn't hear them, I was barley focused anymore. Once Jacob came onto the stage next to me to announce the next song my focus fell onto Alex once more. She was right, everything in our life revolved around one another, good or bad. I sighed deeply into the microphone before giggling to remove the awkwardness in my voice. I was ready for the next song. I stepped into the middle of the stage, and just like before, my mind and view went blank, and this time, I only had one focus.

…..

The humming of the engine is what broke my gentle dreams after the show. Alex was driving her mom's truck, with just me and her to the cliff, no pun intended, nor suicide attempts, according to Alex were going to be made. I didn't open my eyes, I let the wind from out the window and Alex's voice from singing along to some song in her head, give me a painting of what was happening. I stretched my legs, kicking something that was blocking me from moving like I usually did. I sat up finally, glaring at my feet.

"What's that?" I asked Alex before facing her. She glanced at me before shrugging her shoulders. "You don't know?" I asked, moving my fingers against the plastic that wrapped something.

"No." I felt Alex tapping my hand.

"What's in there?"

"Something." Her words rose suspicion.

"How long was I asleep?" The sky was dark, the moon high, and my ears ringing from the screams earlier.

"Um, after the show we left, so maybe, a hour." Alex gripped the steering wheel before I leaned her way.

"And in that time you got your mom's truck, bought whatever this is, and managed to not wake me?"

"Yup."

"Lies."

"No, but look in the glove compartment."

"Will something silver and shiny reveal itself to me?" I shook my head questioning the girl before Alex smirked. "I'd rather not."

"What? Its not handcuffs."

I faced the window, raising it a bit so only the top of my head, and not my face, could feel the cool breeze outside. I could smell the lake water from wherever we were.

"Really, look inside." Alex moved her hand over my lap, reaching for the handle in front of me as I tapped her hand.

"Stop."

"Why are you always hitting me?" She questioned with a laugh in her voice. Her fingers landed against my thigh, which at the time I didn't notice how high my dress was hiked up. Her skin falling against mine caused me to tense up, which hadn't happened in a while.

"Alex, hand."

"What?" She gazed away from the street briefly to focus on her hand before creating a walking motion. Her fingers trailed up my thigh slowly as I prepared to swat her hand again.

"Move it." I said seriously, trying to get the burning feeling off of my skin, although my heart was starting to recognize the touch as Alex's, which made it beat a bit faster every half of a second.

"So tense." Alex joked, shaking her head as her fingers walked down towards my inner thigh.

"ALEX." I hit the girl again, this time causing her hand to slid closer up my leg before she pulled back defensively as I faced her.

"Don't hit me." She squinted, gripped the steering wheel once more. "By the way, your face is red." I didn't bother to look into the mirror to know that was the case. I slid my dress down, shaking from the previous touch which was now a intense memory.

"I don't always hit you."

"Yes you do. You're violent."

"I'm violent?" I asked, moving my foot into whatever was near the floor. "Ugh, what is this." I reached for the square object, before Alex knocked it from my hand.

"Stop it Mitchie."

"You stop it."

"No you."

"You." I told the girl before I reached for the plastic bag that had a square box in it.

"I said stop." This time Alex held onto my left wrist. "Stop."

"You stop."

"I mean it. Please." She removed her hand as I studied her. What could possibly be in the box in front of me. I moved the thing to the back seat before facing Alex. I crossed my arms, tapping my foot against the base of the car.

"Why aren't we there yet?" I questioned as Alex pointed outside. I could see the lake, stretching for a good distance, and nearby was the cliff we were heading to. "It looks like people are up there."

"Yeah." I could hear crackling in Alex's voice.

"Do you want to wait?" I asked her, as she nodded, pulling over into a parking lot between a park and the lake. The view was amazing, the dull blue and gray sky was covered in stars, as the water hit the rocks, causing a soothing sound to echo in the distance. I was too busy in my own thoughts to notice Alex had removed her seatbelt and was now shifting her weight to face the box I tossed in the back.

"You probably ruined this thing."

"Well what was it?" I watched as Alex looked back at me before she reached into the bag. Apparently only she could see what was inside because all I heard was rustling, and if she was blindly reaching into the thing, I still didn't have a idea on what it was.

"Okay, my mom did everything perfectly." She refaced me, sliding into her seat.

"Okay lets forget that box right now, how come I can barley remember the concert?"

"I don't know. Wait, you can't?"

"No. I guess it was so good that I can't remember it."

"That sounds a lot like…um…so. I'm sure you'll remember it."

"Yeah." My eyes wondered off onto the cliff where the people on it were leaving. I placed my hand on the car door before signaling Alex to get out with me. Once I moved towards the rocks I finally heard Alex get out.

"What are you doing? Its extremely dark out here."

"Come on."

"Uh, no. I don't want to fall in. You can barley see where one rock starts and another ends. And..Mitchie come back."

I giggled at how worried Alex's voice seemed to be. I could see the outlining of her body, but that was pretty much it. Once I could feel a larger rock under me instead of pebbles, I slid my shoes off and cupped them in my hand. The breeze was amazing, brushing my hair across my shoulders, and letting strand tickle my nose.

"Mitch, I'm serious." Alex grabbed my hand before she stepped next to me. "Do you hear that water?"

"Yeah."

"We're too close to the edge. Come on."

"No we aren't, we just stepped onto the rocks. Here lets sit and scoot up."

"Mitch, this isn't safe."

I released the girl's hand, moving slowly into a sitting position before tapping Alex's leg for her to do the same. She sat down before reaching for my arms I suppose. One hand landed on my arm and the other one against my chest.

"Alex, hand."

She quickly slid her hand over, causing me to gasp as her touch sent chills up my spine.

"Mitch, lets go to the cliff now. Where rocks are jagged, yet sturdy."

"Alex, what are you worried about?"

"Remember my little speech earlier, about losing you. Its more then one way that it could happen and I'd rather have you leave me, then you leaving me, if you know what I mean." I felt her hands holding onto me tight as I leaned onto her shoulder.

"Okay Alex, you big worry wart." I could remember the days when she would laugh at me saying those exact words a few years ago. I let her pull away first as she stood, before she told me to grab her hands, which I did, lifting myself before we made it back towards the car.

"Mitch. I thought you'd be mad at me." Once inside the car and heading towards the cliff, a conversation was restarted.

"Mad? Why?"

"Because of the thing earlier with your mom telling you something that I didn't mean to tell her." I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"I can't be mad at you. I know my life was busy and that it was hard to…fit you in." Those words left a eerie hanging echo in the car.

"And I don't want to be fit in."

"I know." I nodded. "You're the biggest part of my life. Without you, I'm just Mitchie." I pressed my cheek against Alex's shoulder as she sighed.

"Can I tell you one more thing, so I know my conscious is clear?" She asked of me as I nodded before sitting straight once more. "You always know how I try to protect you, and keep you safe?"

"Yeah."

"Well. I knew about your dad being sick, and I knew for a while now. A very long while actually. More like a year, but that's beside the point. I kept it from you because I was trying to protect you from something that you didn't need protecting from. And I'm sorry."

I don't think I could process Alex's words all at once. I sat still, staring at her blankly as the car grew quiet. Once we pulled up to the small cliff parking spot, Alex clicked on the light above us.

"And I hope you're not mad, because that would totally ruin this cliff picnic." Alex sighed as I finally snapped out of my trans and studied her.

"I'm not mad." I whispered, trying hard not to think about my dad being sick. My mom said he was getting better, but what if that was a lie. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"That as my friend and my girlfriend, you promise to tell me things even though the girlfriend side of you doesn't want you to. Promise you'll tell me when things get bad."

Alex hesitated before taking a breath and nodding.

"Say it." I urged her.

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay. So, a picnic you say?"

Alex seemed surprised that she let the word 'picnic' slip from her mouth.

"Great now you know." She tossed her hands into the air as I leaned into her.

"It's okay, I'll act surprised, because you're rarely this sweet." I joked, pressing my lips into hers with a smile on my face.

"Well you sit here while I prepare." She climbed from the car, grabbing the box from the back seat and walking out into the distance. After a while I couldn't see her. I crossed my arms on the dashboard, looking out, hoping to see the girl soon, but all I saw was a small flicker of red light. My heart was beating fast, although everything seemed to be fine. I didn't like the feeling of being without Alex in a dark and deserted place. I quickly locked the doors, lifting the windows completely and flicking off the car light. I could only see a few inches into each direction, which meant I couldn't see anything in front of my nose. A knock came to the driver's window as I hopped into the passenger door, my back hitting the frame harshly.

"Ow." I whined as Alex said something before I opened the doors automatically.

"You okay?" She asked as I whimpered. I slowly crawled from my seat over to her, and out the door. "Did I scare you?"

"Did you scare me?" I asked her before hitting her arm, "yes."

"You really need anger classes." She told me before grabbing my hand. I followed her slowly onto the dark rocks, and as we came closer and closer towards the edge I could see the small setup of the picnic.

"And since we're on rocks, I stole Justin's cushions from his room. Well technically my mom did." I sat on one end as Alex sat on the other, we were barley separated, except by a tray of covered food and a candle.

"Wow. This is nice." I smiled as Alex shrugged.

"I guess."

I loved when she tried to play tough, but she must of forgotten I know her too well.

"Oh crap." She said.

"What?"

"You didn't get what was in the glove compartment."

"I told you I'm not getting handcuffed."

"One, its not handcuffs," Alex shook her head at me, giving me a questioning glance. "Two, unless you want to eat with your hands, we need silverware." She tried to stand before I pulled her back down.

"As long as handcuffs aren't in the glove compartment…" I began, lifting the top from the tray before me. Noticing there were different fruits lining the tray with small sandwiches, and dips. I plucked a grape from its stem, extending my arm towards Alex as she happily took the fruit from my fingers, her lips running across my skin delicately before she pulled back. I took a deep breath before she reached for a small sliced kiwi.

"I didn't say there weren't any handcuffs in the glove compartment."

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to update back to back but I fell to sleep last night writing, and I have to pack right now to head out of town, a few minutes after my class. So, if I can write on the train I will and update Monday. I'm willingly learning about the Netherlands since American schools don't teach me anything, and I love the info so far. Usually history bores me, but I guess that's only American history, not saying I don't love my country but I mean come on now, there is a bigger world out there. Thanks for the reviews guys and here is a personally thanks to separate individuals. I'm sorry if my laptop butchers you name when I add it on fanfiction, it hates me.**

**And there is a chance that 'Lili' from my communication's class reads this story, so Lili if you're reading this… "HIIII, Disney besties."**

**Ash15067**** : Wonderful as always is it? Well Hope I pleased you this chapter as well, thanks for reviwing, virtual hug.**

**ForgiveAndForget**** : Hey you, stop making me smile with your reviews. I'm glad you like the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**stepsteptrip**** : YOU ARE AMAZING. Oh sorry for grabbing your attention like that, but thank you so much for sticking with the story, I'm glad it keeps you interested, because its hard sometimes and reviews help me fix them, so thank you so much.**

**SemiLovers : Amazing? Love? My favorite words, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means a lot.**

**eagle has landed : YESSS, Mitchie made you laugh, I'm glad. Thank you for reading and you review made my day actually, so thank you.**

**LEATHERnGOLD**** : YOU…yes YOU. A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU. I'm amazed that you always seem to review everything I write, and I thank you so, so, so, so much. And so does my brain and my Alex and Mitchie characters…all of them. Your reviews make me happy, so I thank you so much and I hope I continue to write enjoyable things for you.**

**.Point.**** : I love seeing your name on all the reviews as well, so THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES. I can't believe that you love my stories and are sticking with them..I never thought I was a very good writer and so I thank you for reviewing and letting me know, at least I'm doing something right. And yes, they had a moment, even I was in awe of it.**

**Eaw1029 : Update the second I can? Okay…and go. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading.**

**SemiBieber**** : I know right, Claire better not do anything to piss my brain off. I don't even control my stories, my brain is the boss and that chica better back down. Thanks so much for you review, I like your name by the way.**

**To those that I miss, most who I know read and don't review, I still love you. And others who are too busy on life to read, I hate you, no but really you're still amazing and whenever you come back to reading, I'll gladly accept you.**

**Tomatoes : You're number one and two on that list, muahaha.**


	27. The Beating Heart

** Hey guys. Amazing reviews, I smiled like an idiot for a while. Any-who, here is another chapter. My bestie is feeling sick right now so she's going to bed early, and I get to type. Her hotel party was a success and she was stunned to see that I came, she was staring at me in the doorway blankly glancing at me before saying, "I thought you said you couldn't come." Freaking priceless. Okay enough about me, enjoy and like the last time, thank yous below.**

**PS: Sorry about not posting last night, I fell to sleep at like eleven.**

Cool air blew across the water, running against Mitchie and I. At the moment she was laying in my arms with her eyes closed, her back to my chest and my arms wrapped around her. The cliff gave off the best view of the falling moon. It was late and I knew it, but I didn't mind it. Every time Mitchie moved an inch or so, her brown dress would get caught by the breeze, sliding up her leg more then the last time.

"Mitch." I whispered, my lips brushing against the girl's dark locks.

"Hum." She shifted, causing the cool air to cover my body before she tried to snuggle tighter.

"We should get back. Its extremely late."

"Um-um." I felt her head move against me as she disagreed. I sighed, running my fingers against her arms.

"But we have to. It'll be morning soon, and I'm tired."

"Not yet." She sighed, as I placed my chin on top of her head.

"Mitch, you're falling to sleep and I have to drive. It's an hour drive, I'll die by morning."

"Lexi, please…" her voice shook as I cupped her mouth, her body pressing into me more.

"Mitch, why do you want to stay out here? We didn't come prepared."

"Shush," She mumbled under my fingers.

"Why do you always shush me?" I could hear my voice breaking. Goosebumps trailed my arm as Mitchie sat up, turning into me as her eyes lazily opened.

"Fine. Lets go."

"This isn't fair you know. I have to drive for thirty minutes to an hour and you're going to sleep the entire way."

"True." Mitchie slowly stood as I did the same. She stumbled into me once we both faced the direction of the car.

"You act as if we were drinking or something."

"I feel like it."

I cupped my girlfriend's hand, holding her as best as I could while she rocked from side to side as we walked towards the truck. I could feel my legs trying to give way. Once we were sure everything was in the car, I let Mitchie crawl in from my side before I followed her.

"I'm gonna' be sick in the morning." I loudly say.

"No, you wont. We can stay at my place tonight since its closer."

"Mitchie, its still a long drive, while I feel like passing out."

"I'm sorry." I began the car as her warm fingers cupped mine. "Really I am."

"Yeah well." I quickly reached into the glove compartment, pulling a pair of silver handcuffs from its holding place and grabbing Mitchie's left arm. "Until we get to your house, no touching." The girl didn't protest, I doubt she had energy in her to do so. I moved both her arms together, handcuffing her to the door. Her body was facing away from me a bit but Mitchie didn't mind, her eyes were already closed. I shook my head, pulling my seatbelt on after strapping the girl in, and pulling out from where I was. The drive home felt endless. One street sign looked like another, as well as the houses. I was amazing at keeping myself awake while the window was open, but in the distance the sun slowly rose, reminding me of a sunset more or less then a sunrise. I yawned, stretching my fingers over the steering wheel as Mitchie shifted. She hadn't moved once since I handcuffed her to the passenger door.

"This is priceless." I giggled, before stopping at a red-light. Another car pulled on the side of us, a police car, as the woman and man inside looked over at me. I tensed up. Usually I'd look away, but I awoke more when I realized if they pulled me over and Mitchie was handcuffed, it wouldn't end well. I mean, even at this moment I felt like I was committing some type of crime. Once the light changed I refaced the road and left where I was, hoping they wouldn't follow, which they didn't. After a few breathing exercises and five blocks later, we arrived at Mitchie's place. I couldn't see her mom's car anywhere and I doubt Mitchie had the keys.

"Mitch, wake up." I parked the car, running my fingers against the girl's cheek as she whined. "Mitch, do you have a key to your house?" I reached over, unlocking the girl before placing the cuffs against one of the loops in my pants. "Mitch."

"Hum."

"Key, do you have one?"

"Huh?"

"Mitchie." I pulled the girl up, making her face me as her eyes slowly opened. "Do you have a key to your house?"

"I've always had a key."

"I…do you have it with you? Of course you don't." I sat against the seat letting the girl go as she faced her house.

"There's one in my dad's fake rocks, remember." Her fingers shook over the hook on the door as she opened it, and soon I followed. I didn't waste any time opening the house door as Mitchie happily strolled over and spread herself out on the couch.

"Wow." I locked the door, laying on the smaller sofa across from the girl. "Night Mitch." I was too tired to drag us to her room.

"Morning." She waved before snuggling against a pillow.

"That's one lucky ass pillow." My words barley came out clearly as I yawned. My eyes slowly closed, and the couch seemed as if it was a girls best friend, for the moment.

…

"Lex, wake up." I heard Mitchie, but why was she shaking me? "LEX!"

"Stop yelling." I mumbled, waving the girl away blindly.

"Get up." I was barley listening to her, not because I wanted to block her out, but my mind just wasn't fully awake yet.

"Alex." I felt the girl shove me once more before I felt the edge of the couch become closer and closer. I usually fell against something hard, mainly the floor, when Mitchie was with me. I opened my eyes as she tugged on my arm for me to stand.

"What?"

"Look." I saw her raise her arms up to me, exposing her wrists, as I held myself back from giggling. "You think this is funny?"

"Um, you woke me up because of three small red lines?"

"You're lucky I was half asleep last night or I would of killed you for doing this."

"You were touching me and I had to drive home…at.." I faced the clock. "Nu-uh I'm going back to sleep."

The wall clock above her dad's favorite chair read ten o'clock, we just got in at five forty, just a bit after sunrise.

"Why are you so awake?" I asked, laying back down as Mitchie crawled on top of me.

"I don't know. Maybe because for a few hours I was asleep on the cliff."

"Yeah, well I wasn't." I lifted my arm across my eyes as Mitchie leaned into me.

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Now let me sleep."

"I can't. I don't know where my parents are. It doesn't look like they came home after the show yesterday."

"Mitch, they're adults, I'm a kid, let me sleep."

"Alex."

I opened my eyes, spotting the girl inches from my face as I lifted my hands up to grip her wrists.

"Let me sleep Mitchie. Bother me later, I'm sure they're coming home soon, or maybe they called. Just check your phone and let me sleep."

"But…"

"Let..," I ran my lips over hers, using the last energy I truly had in me to deny her any protest. "Me," I kissed her again, pulling back to stare into her eyes, "sleep, kay?" Once I felt her arms turn limp in my grip I knew she would back down. I released her, closing my eyes as she crawled away from me.

"Fine." She mumbled, leaving the room I suppose, since I heard her steps grow distant. It was hard for me to get back to sleep, one, because of the sunlight shining in my face, two, because the house was eerily quiet, and three, because the cool steel cuffs I attached to my pants earlier, were pressed against my stomach. I sat up, gazing around the room before sighing, leaning over the couch to scan the place for Mitchie. My ears became tuned with the tick, tick, ticking of the clock a few feet away. I whined in my head, wishing I could fall back to sleep, before I made my way into the kitchen. Mitchie was no where inside, so I made it into the dining room, and still, nothing.

"Mitch, where are you?" I made it up the stairs, not remembering hearing her go up any, but who knows. I could clearly see a figure moving against the wall from her room. "Mitch, I can't sleep now." She faced me, her phone in her hand before she giggled.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are. You wanted me to stay awake with you." I hopped in her bed, the sheets welcoming me happily.

"I do…take those off." I followed Mitchie's fingers.

"Take what off, my pants?"

"No you pervert. Those handcuffs." She made it over to me, I was still on my back barley watching her.

"Hey, these are for later."

"Yeah, and if my mom sees you with those she's going to freak out. Then she'll wonder, hey gee, what DOES my daughter get into with her girlfriend."

"Exactly, girlfriend."

"Yeah, explain handcuffs to my mom." Mitchie reached for the cuffs but I turned to lay on them.

"Mitch, leave me alone."

"Alex take them off."

"No, I want my pants on." I jokingly told her as she crawled on top of me. I was laying on my stomach, while she laid against me, breathing against my neck.

"Alex, stop, I'm serious, give me those."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Mitchie, leave me alone." I closed my eyes, trying to cut the girl off as she slid her arms down and against my sides, holding my waist.

"I'm serious…wait you cuffed me already, so you can't cuff me again." I heard Mitchie happily say into my ear.

"Mitch, seriously, that wasn't…"

"Nope, you cuffed me already."

"Listen, you're adding pressure to a place where I'd rather not think about right now. Its too early to argue with you, or force you down, so stop it."

"Force me down? Its too early to get kinky." I felt Mitchie's fingers run along the rim of my pants, she was still trying to get the cuffs.

"Mitch." I tried to sit up as she held onto me.

"Alex, please give them to me."

"Get off, its too early."

"Alex." I could hear a small strain in Mitchie's voice, so I began pushing myself up, causing her to fall back. I rose my fingers as I faced her and she sat up.

"Mitchie, stop it. I still have the right to handcuff you, that was the deal."

"No it wasn't, you.."

"Shush. Your bed is actually soft enough for me to sleep." I laid back down, un-cuffing the object against my waist and sliding it under the pillow I was on. I was now on my side, as Mitchie laid next to me.

"Huh." I watched as she crossed her arms.

"What is it now?" I asked, her eyes burning into mine.

"You tell me."

"Uh Mitch, I'm too tired to think." I closed my eyes, my face burying into the pillow more. Her fingers came against my arm, trailing up and down my skin.

"Alex…" Mitchie whispered.

"I'm going to die without sleep."

"A-le-ex," Mitchie's voice hummed in my ear as I reopened my eyes.

"What? What is it?" I faced her. My words were soon cut off by Mitchie's lips pressing into mine. My mind could barley process what had just happened before she crawled into me, her fingers holding my cheeks as I tried taking a deep breath. I didn't expect that this is what she was bugging me about. Without pulling completely away, I came just a short distance from Mitchie's nose, breathing harshly as I tried letting my brain catch up with the words that had to be processed for me to say.

"Now?" I asked, my eyes still heavy as Mitchie nodded, her lips coming into mine again. Its not like I could complain about her sudden urge to frisk me, but why did I have to be so tired? She moved her hands back, her fingers sliding off my face and onto my arms. I let her forcefully push me onto my back as she climbed above me. Mornings were never meant to be like this, so what in the hell happened to make this one any different? I did my best to catch Mitchie's fingers, pushing her back a few times before she actually sat still to stare at me, straddling my waist.

"What?" She asked, gasping for air.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Does it matter?"

"For you, yes." I felt her pull her arms away from me.

"Alex, not now." She came back into me, her lips pushing against mine harder then the last time. Its not like I was refusing, but this just didn't seem like Mitchie. I could feel her body against mine, the way she moved caused my heart to race.

"Mitch…" My words were barley noticeable between the kiss we shared. The sun began burning my face as my body temperature rose. I held Mitchie's waist, pushing her up slowly as I did my best to sit up. I pushed us apart gently as Mitchie moved her hair across her face.

"Just..slow down." My brain was finally caught up with my body. I could feel the tingling pulses running up and down my leg. I didn't say another word as I reached behind me, the pillow I was previously laying on knocked against my fingers. Mitchie's eyes were lustful, her needy breaths causing my heart to jump. I felt the cool steel between my fingers as I lifted them, exposing the cuffs to the girl.

"No." I heard her as she shook her head.

"A deal's a deal. You lost." I twirled the cuffs between my fingers as Mitchie frowned.

"Alex, I'm really scared of getting held down to anything, and you know that."

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Alex," Mitchie's eyes went from lustful to worried within seconds.

"I promise you, I won't let you freak out. And…if you can't handle it. I'll un-cuff you. I promise." I could hear my heart almost beating to every breath I took as Mitchie's eyes studied my face. She was standing on her knees against the sheets as I sat in front of her.

"I don't know." Her eyes fell onto the cuffs in my hand as I lowered them onto the bed.

"Tell you what. Although this is against what we agreed on. I'll let you handcuff me."

"You will?" A smile grew.

"After, I handcuff you." The same worried look grazed her face. I rose myself to Mitchie's level, bringing my hands to hers before sliding the handcuffs over to her. She hesitated to even reach for them. Her now worried eyes brought me to reach for Mitchie's hand, running my fingers across hers before handing her the steel cuffs.

"I've got all day, or as much time before your parents get home." I watched as Mitchie looked back up at me.

"I'll let you handcuff one of my hands."

"That's no fun."

"Alex, I can't…"

"Okay, calm down." I could finally hear the small amount of panic rise in Mitchie's voice, before I agreed with her. I winked, before taking the handcuffs and hopping off the bed. I let my eyes scan the room slowly trying to pick the best, handcuffing spot. I was actually enjoying the idea of Mitchie being tied down, with me as the only person that could un-cuff her. I didn't see anything fun, so I decided to stick with Mitchie's white finished, steel framed bed.

"Come on." I tapped the top of the bed as Mitchie tilted her head.

"Come on what?"

"Mitch, come up here." I clicked one end of the cuffs onto the third bar of the bed as Mitchie shook her head.

"Okay, I'm freaking out again, I can't do this."

"Mitch, you've got this sexual tension running through me, you're doing this. Come on, its just one arm."

"I don't know." I watched as she sat on her legs, staring at the cuffs instead of me. I released the steel in my hand, the object clicking against the frame. I made it over next to Mitchie, I was on the floor as she faced me, still on the bed.

"I don't want to do it, I'm really freaking out." Her hand was indeed shaking as I pulled her into me, wrapping my fingers gently around her waist.

"What's the difference between earlier this morning and now?"

"I was half asleep."

I ran my fingers through Mitchie's, giving her time to calm down, but her eyes were still focused on the bed frame.

"I'm not going to force you to do this. But I'm going to hold this over your head forever."

She faced me, her expression unchanged.

"I was kidding."

"If I want you to stop, will you?" Her voice cracked as I nodded.

"Of course."

"Alex, I mean it, let me go if I tell you to."

"I promise." I nodded as she released my fingers and slowly crawled towards the head of the bed. I followed her, still standing on the floor as she sat with her back pressed against the frame. I gripped the cuffs once more, holding Mitchie's right arm before clicking the last side open. Her eyes stayed on me as the steel ran against her arm.

"You still have the key right?" she asked.

"What key?"

"Alex!" Mitchie inched up, not going anywhere as I giggled.

"Mitch, I'm kidding. There's no key, I can just click that little thing right there…. Shall we dabble in a safe word?"

"Why?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Well sometimes you tell me to stop and you don't really mean it. So…we should make a safe word."

"Fine." She agreed, nodding before I crawled onto the bed in front of her.

"You can make the word."

Mitchie nodded, looking around the room before saying, "dolphin."

"Dolphin?" I giggled. "Yeah, that's a turnoff word." I nodded as she lightly kicked me. It was something about the way Mitchie was laying that had my mind racing, the thoughts were rapidly popping into my head one after another. I faced the room door, as it sat wide open before I climbed over to close it. Mitchie was still in her brown dress from the concert and the fact that every moment of her on stage was vivid to me, it reminded me of when we were in L.A. and she performed for the few fans of CR.

"Mitch, sing something." I urged her on as she shook her hand that was cuffed. The object clicked against the bed frame over and over again.

"Sing? Why?" She was staring at me as I sat directly in front of her. She had her knees close to her chest as her eyebrow rose.

"Just…sing."

"Why is that a turn on?"

"Stop asking questions," I slid my fingers up her leg starting from her ankle as she tensed up.

"Okay." I could see her thinking of something to sing, her lose hand, tugging on her dress to stay up, but the way she was sitting made it slide down, over and over again. I patiently waited for a song, my heart tapping gently against my chest. Mitchie's brown eyes locked on mine, as a smile played across her face. She slid her legs down, pushing herself back against the frame to sit up straight. Mitchie began humming a beat and soon her words followed.

"_My state of mind, has finally got the best of me, I need you next to me. I'll try to find, a way that I can get next to you, just want to get to you," _her voice lingered in the air after every word. I hovered over Mitchie, her eyes still connecting with mine as I slid my fingers up to her cheeks. Her hair ran across my fingers as I kissed her. I was tired not too long ago and now I could feel my heart thumping against my chest. I brushed my nose against Mitchie's before pulling back and reaching for her lose hand, sliding my fingers through hers. It was just kissing at first, nothing too big, but soon I had the urge to get closer. Kissing was fine, but it wouldn't hold me over for long. My left hand, the free one at the time, was placed against Mitchie's knee. I kneaded my hand against her skin, pressing my fingers harder against her leg as I worked my way up. I felt Mitchie's clutching fingers before hearing the low click of the handcuff against the bed, but I ignored both things. Then, before I moved any further, I pulled away from Mitchie studying her before placing both hands against her legs. I created a smooth pinching motion with my thumb and index finger as I slid my hand upward. Every movement caused the girl to slide down, and then back up again, clutching her legs closer together.

"Mitch." I gripped her thighs between my fingers. "Stay still." It wasn't a demand, it was more like a necessity. But of course she moved again, trying to play with my mind, so to make sure it wouldn't happen again, I slid off the bed. Without much movement I tossed the pillows off from behind Mitchie and slowly helped her lay straight. It was kind of funny how one of her wrists was restrained the entire time, as I made her move. My heart was nothing to play with, and considering it was beating in my ears, I regained composure and climbed back over the girl once more, straddling her before giving her a devious grin.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

It was hard to lay flat against my bed. Alex wasn't helping the situation either, after she tossed all the pillows onto the floor. Her fingers were moving up my legs, knocking against my brown concert dress a few times, as if she was scared to slide her fingers under it. She trailed her hands across the rim several times, looking up at me as I cringed. The rush of her skin against mine made my legs tingle, numbness overcoming them because of the pressure and static that seemed to flow across me. I took a deep breath, as Alex leaned into me, the cool metal of the handcuff, chilling my wrist. I watched Alex's eyes, a smile playing across her lips before she gently kissed my cheek. Her skin was warm, gentle even, and so she kissed my other cheek. I had no idea what she was playing at, but the tension between us was killing me. I shifted my body as Alex slowly followed in suit, until my legs were on each side of her. She still hesitated to reach further up my legs, causing a sort of pain to shock me between my legs.

"Alex…" my words were cut off by her fingers.

"Shush." She told me, running her lips slowly over mine. I tried to pull my arm from the cuff next to me, but of course every time I tried, I failed. Alex was trailing her fingers against my legs again, the small walking motion caused me to press my legs into the girl's side more. I studied Alex's eyes, she no longer tried to hide the fact that she wanted to touch me more then I wanted her to do it. I felt the bottom of my dress cress my stomach, I knew the fabric was hiked up. I thought Alex was going to tease me in the sense of stalling, but she didn't. She slid down, her lips pressing against my stomach gently, as she kissed a few spots before blowing air across them. I could feel the difference in my breathing but I wasn't sure if it showed. Her movement seemed slow, but the next moment she was kissing around the rim of my underwear. My knees wanted to buckle, I could feel it. My breathing picked up as her fingers tapped against the fabric covering me. The feelings coming between my legs were different, it was hard to explain, and Alex wasn't even doing anything at the moment. I quickly slapped her hand away once she pressed her fingers against the fabric, getting ready to lift it.

ALEX'S P.O.V

I felt Mitchie hit me, the stinging feeling running across my skin. I really wanted to use the handcuffs in a more, productive way, and since she could slap my hand away, I felt like I had the right to revoke her, one hand free policy. Without moving away from Mitchie much, I unclipped the handcuff that was attached to the bed before reaching for Mitchie's other hand.

"Alex stop." She swatted at me, as if I was a type of fly or something, but within seconds I managed to level the handcuffs between one bar and snap Mitchie's arms in place against the frame.

MITCHIE'S P.O.V

"Lex." My voice hummed in the air. It was hard for me to push myself up considering that I willingly let her lock both my hands behind my head and against my bed frame. I wanted to do whatever it took to make Alex move a little bit faster. I knew she was doing this on purpose, the slow movement, the lingering touches against my thighs, it was all on purpose, every second of it. Then, just as my thoughts were racing, Alex pulled her hands away from me. I tugged on the bed frame, the clicking handcuffs echoing in the air. I hated feeling restricted. The room grew quiet as I took a few deep breaths. I lifted my head to my chest, trying to see Alex but she was just sitting in front of me, with her fingers hovering over my legs, before she stopped above my underwear. Her eyes came to mine.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, laying flat once more. My words were never answered as Alex's brushing fingers ran against the rim of my underwear once more, her skin pressing into delicate places before she slid the fabric down my leg. I shook, a slight chill running up my spine.. I had the urge to close my legs, but Alex was still sitting between them. I created fists, tugging down on the cuffs as my stomach began warming again. Alex had her palm pressed flat against my skin before her hand went lower and lower. My body was tingling, my heart beating in my ears louder then the last time. I closed my eyes, waiting for Alex's next move, which would surely come soon enough. I felt her lift her palm away from my waist and lower a finger there instead. She began creating circles, over and over again before I felt that each circle went lower. My breaths were loud and harsh before I felt a pinching pain overcome me. I had nothing to grip against, nor could I tell what Alex was doing. One minute I was begging for her to relieve me and the next I was squeezing my eyes shut, trying to breath calmly while biting my bottom lip, to reduce screaming. Nothing felt more amazing then this, and the pain was very minimal, and yet so familiar. I clutches my legs, which only made me grip onto Alex tighter. I shook my hands, trying to find something to grip to but all I could hear was the tapping cuffs against my bed frame. I did my best not to scream, it was hard to restrain myself when the pressure against my body was so great. My tingling skin soon began to burn, and then tighten, and before I knew it, I felt weak and relaxed.

I didn't pay attention to anything else at the moment. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath. I could barley hear Alex moving but I knew she was. Her lips came against mine and I weakly kissed back, wanting to badly go to sleep.

"You owe me." I heard the brunette say against my ear as she released me from the evil grip of my bed. Without opening my eyes I nodded as I heard her fall next to me. I ran my fingers against my dress, lowering it, to cover my legs before I took a few breaths. It was early enough to fall back to sleep after a hour of pestering Alex to stay awake with me. She trailed her fingers through mine and all I did was let her. I was drained.

**Sex Scenes are hard for me to write. But of course you all knew that. I don't know if I rushed it or not because I couldn't read it after a few times.**

**Okay, so this scene was awkward to write with my best friend laying right in front of me ha-ha. She kept waking up because of my tapping keys, but you guys wanted the handcuffing scene and I was just building myself up for it. Oh and another small 'did you know' moment about the story, when Alex thought about the line "I cupped my girlfriend's hand" it was actually the only moment throughout the entire series that either character thought about a moment with the other and calling her 'girlfriend' because usually they'd say it. I love letting you guys know these things. And if you're confused about what I'm saying…this story took a lot out of me to make anything else clear, sorry.**

**Also: Since I took my best friend to the Selena Gomez concert with me last month she's obsessing over her, and to me its annoying and not exciting. She put a few posters up in her room and she said after she 'fucks' (her words, not mine) Miley, she'll go after Selena. She thought I was going to yell at her for some unknown reason because she likes Selena. I have a thing for Demi but she still can't have Selena, that bitch. I still love her though, but her newly found obsession with Selena, will drive me crazy at any upcoming concert, guess I'll have to scream louder then her, and go insane. Ha-ha, okay thank yous below.**

**AtUFrEdDiE****: I MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH. I was glad to see you reviewed so I can thank you for your awesomeness, so thanks.**

**Ash15067****: I'm glad you loved the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**ForgiveAndForget****: Handcuffs in the car? Lol, you're calling Alex a liar? *stares***

**stepsteptrip****: Yay, compliments….every time I read your name, I want to actually walk and trip, I'm weird like that.**

**.Point.****: Yeah, complicated lives need amazing moments. ( I really hope fanfiction doesn't butcher your name again. And. Your. Point. )**

**LEATHERnGOLD**** : Haha….. handcuffing season. Dude, it really is…**

**SemiBieber****: Handcuffs in the truck…I'm telling Alex you're calling her a liar. Yup, I'm telling her, but thanks.**

**thousand lies**** : Can I say awesome? Yup, AWESOME. Thanks for reviewing. I missed your reviews as well, you were actually the first to review, so thanks a million.**


	28. Chris and Karaoke

** Heeeeeeyyyy guys. Sorry I didn't get to update a few more times before the new week started, I hate getting busy. But anyway this is for all of you, I hope everything is good in your lives and thanks for being a loyal reader. I need to write more since I don't have a writing class this semester but then again that may be the reason for my lack of writing commitment, anyway enjoy.**

"Mitch," I could hear Alex whispering in my ear, her voice was hypnotizing.

"Hum."

"Get up, your parents are home."

I didn't want to wake up, I was still half asleep and getting up would force me to move and open my eyes, and I wasn't all for it.

"Mitch." Alex ran her fingers against my face before I felt her palm tap my cheek.

"Hey." I finally gave into the girl and focused on her. She was barley on the bed, with one leg hanging off as she tapped my knee.

"Come on."

It was warm in the room all of a sudden considering it was cooler since I fell to sleep a while ago. Darkness engulfed the world outside as I sat up to listen to the house. All I could hear was Alex moving around and going through my drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm not looking for anything except….this." She rose something up in her hand before tossing it at me, I was still reluctant to move. I shifted a bit to follow Alex with my eyes as she moved things around on the floor, before my leg tapped something cold. The small chill caused me to shake before I ran my fingers over the object. It was those stupid handcuffs.

"Alex." I rose them so she could see them as I finally heard the steps creek and my name fill the air.

"Mitchie, honey are you home?" My mom called to me.

"Did she just call me honey? Something's not right." I rose my eyebrow before Alex signaled me to go into the bathroom. I mouthed 'fine' to her and pulled myself up to my feet, grabbing the underwear she tossed at me not to long ago.

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie and I promised her parents that we weren't ever going to have sex in their house, or Mitchie's room for that matter. So considering that both things happened, I had to make it seem as if it didn't. Besides, is it still considered sex for both people if only one person gets to have all the pleasure and fun?

"Mitchie!"

"Um, we're in here." At first I thought about keeping quiet and not responding to Mrs. Torres, but on the other hand she would of found out I was here one way or another. I pulled the door open slightly as the woman stopped at the door, her husband no where in sight.

"Alex…"

"Connie." It was a very awkward moment, for some unknown reason.

"Where's Mitchie?"

"She's in the shower."

"You've been here all day?"

"Um…yeah…I mean you guys didn't come home yesterday so I kind of hung out with Mitchie." There was no way she would go against Mitchie's safety. Connie nodded before slowly pushing the door open. Her eyes went across the room as she listened to the water in the bathroom run.

"Your parents handed me Coco yesterday. She's in the backyard. Tell Mitchie I'd like to speak with her when she's done."

"Sure thing."

Once I was sure Connie was gone, I closed the door and ran over to the bathroom, finding Mitchie reaching for a bottle of shampoo.

"Mitch, your mom wants to see you."

"In all my naked glory?" She asked, trying her best to stare at me from the glazed shower door.

"I doubt she wants to see you in your birthday suit. And apparently my mom brought Coco over, or gave her to your mom, I'm a bit fuzzy on that." I sighed, leaning against the bathroom tile.

"Lexi, if you're staying in here can you at least close the door, I'm getting cold."

"How can you get cold, its like a million degrees in this bathroom." I used my foot to close the door before I sat against a whicker basket near the sink. Mitchie began humming a song as I heard a bark outside. I knew Connie wouldn't lie about Coco being with her, but Coco was my dog, why would my mom just hand her over like that? A buzzing sound echoed in the room before a jingle began to play.

"Who's phone is that?" I asked as Mitchie shut the water off, climbing from the tub, before blindly reaching for a towel.

"I don't know, it sounds like my phone though." She wrapped herself up before she past by me. I don't know why I didn't feel like moving, maybe it was the shower steam that was making me so relaxed. Mitchie began ruffling up her hair before running a brush through it. She stood over the sink rubbing lotion down her arms, as I rose my finger to poke her side.

"Stop it." Her voice was firm.

"What, I touched the towel."

"Um-hum." I loved the way everything seemed to be going lately, its like after everything we've been through things were actually going back to normal. Mitchie went back to applying lotion to her skin as I made it over to the window near the shower. It was also a sort of glazed tinted glass, which hid the inside contents from the world. I pushed the panel up before looking outside. Coco was whimpering in a lawn chair, with her body pressed into the back of the thing.

"Puppy." I called before whistling, trying to get the attention of the dog. "Coco, up here. Coco, over here girl." I pressed my fingers against the window pane, tapping it over and over again as Coco stood erect and began wagging her tail. Her eyes came to mine as she barked.

"Alex I'm going to kill you." Mitchie told me.

"Coco you can talk?" I joked as I felt the brunette lean over my shoulder. Her chin was now pressed into my skin, as she leaned in a bit to face me from behind.

"Close the window."

"But Coco's scared out there."

"Then go out there and get her why I change."

"But I like watching you get dressed."

"Now Alex." Mitchie whined, pressing her lips against my cheek before she pulled back. I stood, rolling me eyes.

"Fine, you kill joy."

Mitchie's P.O.V

After I pulled on some clothes, some black silk shorts and my night shirt of a similar style, I went into the room to pick up my phone. I missed a call from CR. It was weird that I was still getting calls from them since I quit just last night. I dialed the number back as the dial tone popped on a few times.

"Mitchie." I heard my dad at my door before I looked up to spot him. He was healthy, I could tell just by looking at him.

"Dad." It felt weird talking to him without yelling or without him smacking me. And although that only happened once, I could still feel the throbbing against my check when I thought about it.

"So what's going to happen now?" He leaned into the archway, holding onto the room doorknob for support.

"What do you mean?"

"About school and things like that. You're not doing CR anymore so…are you still going to your early admissions in the fall?" He was waiting for my answer as I hung up the phone that was against my ear at the time.

"I'm going to talk to Alex about it."

"Its next month."

"Yeah…I know."

"No matter how many things you change in life, more obstacles are going to be there to try and stop you."

"No kidding." I giggled before crossing my legs as my dad bit his bottom lip. I knew he was holding something back. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"Dad. I know you, something's wrong." In a way I missed us being caring towards one another. With his moving and coming back into my life, and him not accepting me, and then changing his mind, everything just felt odd at the moment, but there was still a level of understanding between us.

"Can I come in?" He asked as I quickly nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down. I wondered what was taking Alex so long outside. "There isn't anything wrong." He told me. "But there is something that I want you to do for me."

"Okay." I sat up straight as he nodded.

"Prove all of us wrong."

"What?" I shook my head, not really understanding him.

"Me, your mother, the world, the odds…prove it all wrong."

"I don't understand." I was at a lost as he held out his hand to me. I grabbed it before sliding into him.

"Remember when you were twelve?"

"Sort of." I giggled as he nodded.

"Well I do. It was the first time I actually had a bias against my own daughter. I didn't like what I was seeing, and so…my bias began."

"What are you talking about?" I was really at a lost. I heard Coco bark once more, but this time from inside the house.

"You and Alex. Since you two were friends before that, I just thought you were close with her, and you were. But the closer you became to her, the further you got from me, or so that's how I felt. And so I did things to make you two spend time apart, going on long vacations with your mother and you, picking you up before school ended…things like that."

"I still don't understand."

"Remember the night when I made Alex go home, and then it was a seven month separation between you two?"

"Yeah." I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Once I came home that night, he made my mom take Alex home, and I could only see her in school. I was twelve and didn't understand any of it. I felt as if my dad hated me.

"I knew I was wrong for doing something like that and not telling you why, but…"

"Why did you do that?" I asked as he sighed.

"Truthfully? I saw that kiss."

"What kiss?"

"The one in the backyard." He rocked a bit as he said it as I nodded. I knew what he was talking about. It was after school when Alex and I were just playing around like usual, and I fell scrapping my knee. She helped me put stuff on it, and bandage it before my mom saw it. My mom worried about every little thing when I was little. And once I was all patched up, Alex was going to hug me to say everything was all right, but instead I kissed her. I didn't know why I did it, I just did.

"I saw the kiss and so I freaked out. Dads don't usually do that."

"Sure they don't." I rose my eyebrow before my dad sighed.

"Look…the point of all of this is..you were still friends with Alex after all those things I did. You were still there for her and she was still there for you. Life went on and nothing changed, you both were the same people and..I just chalked it up to a flaw in my plan for you. But after all these years you two are still there for each other, and the bond is stronger then ever. And you know what you did?"

"No." I shook my head.

"You proved me wrong Mitchie. You showed me that no matter what, you were going to be Alex's friend, and you were going to overcome every obstacle that was thrown at you. And so when you told me you two were dating..I thought I had to change your mind, I thought it should never be that way."

"It was wrong of you to do that dad." I felt like I was going back into my kid mode, where every little thing my dad did caused me to cry, or shy away from speaking.

"I know I was wrong. But the more I tried to pull you two away, the stronger you fought together. Never once were you two fighting along. Alex fought by your side, and you fought by hers, and just by doing that you proved me wrong. You showed me that a friendship still exists outside of your relationship, and that you two would always be there for each other. And so I think you shouldn't be afraid to work for CR."

"Dad I told you and everyone else, I'm not ready for it."

"Listen to me. Prove the people at CR wrong. You'll still have fans, and friends, and whatever else because you're not scared to be you, and that no matter who you date, you're still an amazing, loving, person. Your heart is bigger then anybody else's I've seen. Through thick and thin you fight for what you believe in, and I accept that. But I want everyone else to accept it too. You love to sing, Mitch. You love to play. Don't throw this chance away."

"Dad. I'm doing this because its what I want. I'm doing it because, this was never my plan, to be in CR. I just wanted to be happy. As a kid my teachers always told me that being happy isn't something you want to grow up and be, that I had to pick a job. But I stuck with happy. Because being happy at times is a challenge, but that's what I want to be dad. And only Alex can make me keep my choice. And I'd fight for it any day."

The room grew silent as my dad nodded before smiling. He pressed his lips against my forehead before pulling away.

"You've always made the right decisions. I know you'll continue to make the right ones." I watched my dad climb from the bed, he didn't turn back to face me until he reached the door. "You're a stronger person then you see Mitchie. You're a fighter, you fight through everything, and you don't let anyone change you. I'm proud to be your dad. And I know that you'll prove us all wrong in the end. About every bias, about every fear…" I nodded, no words escaped me as he left. I didn't know what just happened but I think we just had a breakthrough moment. I felt a smile run across my face, before a tear grazed my cheek. My dad was actually proud of who I was, and I never felt like I could hear that from him. I sat where I was, legs crossed and all, as I smiled to myself. I didn't know what was taking Alex so long, but at the moment I didn't mind. I felt my heart beating in a way that made my blood slow down and cause my skin to tingle. Soon Coco darted into my bed from the hall, trying to lick my face as I placed my hands before her. She continued to lick my fingers over and over before I sat up and Alex walked in.

"This puppy is loco." She told me as she spotted the few tears against my cheek. "Mitch what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, smiling while shrugging my shoulders.

"But you're crying."

"There happy tears Alex." I told her as she walked over to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, standing on my knees to hug her tight.

"What's all this about?" She asked as Coco leapt behind me, back and forth, barking.

"This is for always being there for me. Even when I scrape my knees…and not in the way you're thinking." I giggled as we both pulled back.

"Oh. How did you know what I was thinking?" She rose her eyebrow asking as I tapped her arm.

"Because you're a perv." I told her as I pulled her into me, kissing her slowly, finally being able to breath without a worry in the world. When we parted I bit my bottom lip and sat down on my legs as Alex looked down at me.

"O-kay. Miss mood swings, we have to talk about your birthday."

"I just need you." I told the girl as Coco hopped next to me, barking again. "And Coco." I giggled as the puppy snuggled against my leg.

"Me…that's perfect because I was just going to tell you that I was what you needed too." I watched Alex posed before I giggled, crawling onto the floor before Coco jumped down as well.

"I don't want anything big for my birthday. I'm just turning eighteen."

"But that's just it, you're turning eighteen, you only turn eighteen once."

"And so does every other age." I giggled, running my fingers past Alex's arms and around her waist. I leaned into her shoulder, as my hair brushed against her chin.

"You're all touchy feely with the door open."

"Um-hum." I don't know what made me sway to imaginary music, but I began to move as Alex sighed.

"Fine, I'll play along for now." She ran her fingers across my back, locking her hands together as I took a deep breath.

"I love you Alex, more then you'll ever, ever, ever know."

"You love me that much huh?" She slightly giggled as I nodded. "Well I love you even more then that." She whispered as I kissed her neck.

"Well I love you even more then that." I repeated her as she shook her head.

"I know you do."

….…

"Alex where have you been? And you didn't call me or your father…," Teresa was in the back kitchen talking to Alex as I sat on the stool next to the register. Harper was already over apparently helping with the sub shop due to Alex's absence.

"So what were you two up to?" Harper asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She said, ringing up a customer as I giggled.

"It was nothing like that, for the rest of the day. It was sweet."

"What was sweet?"

"Nothing Harper." I sighed, pulling my shake in front of me as Justin came over with empty trays.

"Mitchie you know people are coming into the shop because they think you're going to sing." Justin pointed to a group of kids near the back door.

"I'm not singing Justin."

"Oh come on, I'd play guitar, and plus its just for fun." The boy slid his dirty tray into the kitchen through the small window before refacing me. "Please."

"Justin. I don't want to sing."

"Aw man."

"I want to do karaoke." I watched as the boy began moving back and forth, perhaps moving on his feet happily.

"Yes….I'll go get the stuff." He ran form behind the counter and towards the steps leading up to the house.

"So." I said to Harper.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with Derrick?"

"He went back on his cruise ship. Things didn't work out."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, its okay. He gave us…," I watched as she ducked under the register before pulling up a box, "these." I opened the brown container, glancing inside to see four passes to the cruise liner that Alex and I were on with our mothers, months ago.

"Wait. So he wants us to come on the cruise?"

"Yup. Whenever, between now and in six months." Harper rung up another customer as I shook my head.

"Who all would be going?"

"Well you and Alex of course, and then I guess I'll be working on Justin…so he'll come too."

I chuckled before nodding, sliding the tickets back into the box and closing them. Before I gave the item back to Harper I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Claire.

"Hi." I heard the girl say as I repeated her.

"Uh-uh, the register is over here." Harper said as I focused on the redhead. "Oh fine Mitchie, but I've got my eye on her." Harper and Claire both knew everything that went down on the class trip, we all shared a room, and went through the drama together…well almost.

"What's up?" I asked smiling at the girl from Harper's previous reaction.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, like old times." She was serious.

"What do you mean? We never hung out."

"In school we did."

"Yeah but after the trip…"

"I'm sorry about that. About all of it."

"Its okay." Alex walked out finally as Teresa carried food to a table. Jerry was still cleaning the doors in front while Max was outside with his friends.

"Claire." Alex said, moving next to Harper.

"Hi Alex. Oh and Harper, forgot to say hi to you." Claire smiled as I nodded.

"Oh no you didn't forget, you just knew you weren't suppose to." The girl said as Alex agreed.

"Guys, be nice please. Besides, I don't think we can hang out Claire, unless you play a mean game of karaoke."

"Totally." She squealed as she sat next to me. Alex's eyes were on me, unmoving, as her face sat dull and expressionless.

"Lexi you can play too, Harper how about it?" I was waiting for wither girl to respond as Max ran into the sub shop with three girls and a guy following him. He past by a couple of tables before coming up to me.

"Mitchie, they paid me three dollars each to hear you sing. Don't make me give the money back." The boy pouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Karaoke it is for everyone." I said as Max jumped and screeched 'yes' before leading the kids to a table. "I guess it's going to get a bit crowded."

"I guess." Alex said, her eyes finally switching to Claire. I reached over the counter, gripping my girlfriend's apron.

"Alex, be nice, please. It'll pay off for you in the end." I was waiting for her response before I noticed a teen standing in front of the register staring at me. His eyes grew big a bit before he smiled. I didn't let Alex's apron go until he paid for his food, still smiling at me.

"Be nice." I repeated as she stuck out her tongue. Justin returned with a few cd's and a large tv.

"Alex…a little help." He was struggling to push the thing out into the shop.

"So Mitchie." Claire was still facing me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Conrad still dating, and does he know about Alex?"

"Claire, chill on the questions okay. Today is going to be a fun day. So don't ruin it."

"Oh I don't intend to." She smiled, placing her hand over mine as I pulled away.

"Okay, just don't." I watched as Alex and Justin made it over to the other side of the shop as Harper cleared her throat. I refaced her as she rose her eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Harper didn't say anything as she tilted her head. I refaced Claire. "And to make things clear…you can't touch me. Not even a friendly gesture…I don't want Alex to freak out, and I love the way things are. I'm keeping it that way." I stood as Harper smiled, I guess she approved of my words to the girl. Justin and I was first up as he grabbed a microphone and a few people stood around us. The sub shop was busy as it was, but more people gathered around the karaoke machine then they did the tables or cash register.

"What song Justin?" I asked the boy as he placed his arm over my shoulder to read down the list with me. I leaned against him as people 'ooo-ed' in the crowd. I ignored them as he pressed a button and we both pulled away. I shook my head at his song choice before he began.

"Now I might not be the best or the worst but you gotta' respect my honesty." I giggled at his attempt to rap, and the way his words were coming out. He was taking this game seriously.

"They call me heartbreaker," I began as Justin went along once more. I felt at home in the sub shop, back to where I was suppose to be. I could feel the stress just fall off my shoulders, I let the world disappear around me, as I swayed with Justin, and the crowd went wild.

**So THANKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS for reading guys, no it isn't over, but I wanted to scare you. Thanks again, you guys are freaking awesome, I want to hug you all, really I do. To everyone who reviews all the time, or once in a while, whatever the reviews are awesome and they push me to keep moving forward. Thank you, thank you, thank you. My busy weeks suck but I try my best to keep this story going. I'll be going back to 'My First Love,' hopefully later on today, and 'Her Brown Eyes,' as well as a one-shot, that WILL be a one-shot ha-ha. Thanks again.**


	29. EARTHQUAKE!

**First off: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, READING, AND JUST STICKING WITH MY WEIRD SCHEDULES, I WRITE FOR YOU**. **So with that said, I now notice why I don't write a lot. Its not because I have the time, which I do but never really do much. It's not because I get lost in some stories and have to reread like three to four previous chapters, which happens A LOT. But it's because I've been typing on my Dell laptop for the past three-five months and everyone knows I like to use my Toshiba. Bad news, the stupid thing has broken 'S-D-C and E' keys. What kind of stuff is that? And considering my password for that one was 'DemenaGurl,' (never for anything else, haha.) how in the world am I going to be able to do anything on it. And the touch pad doesn't work. So I'll be buying stuff for it and hopefully I'll be able to write more. Give me two weeks. I really want to write a lot more. Oh, and enjoy.**

"And that is the last one." The sub shop was now empty, or at least it held my family and Mitchie only. Harper went home just a few minutes ago and now it felt great to just relax.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Justin slid a plate of cookies over to me as I sat at one of the back tables. Everyone else were wiping things down or carrying out trash, even Mitchie was chipping in.

"Plan? Sleep!" I stated.

"Boring. But did you figure out what you were doing for Mitchie's birthday? Or what either of you were doing for that matter? You know it is in a couple of days."

"I know, I just…," tired was an understatement, I was exhausted. I faced my mom who was counting the money at the register before my eyes gazed over Mitchie next to her. She was dancing to a song in her head I suppose as she wiped down the counter.

"Alex."

"Oh." I whispered re-facing my brother as he bit into one of the oatmeal cookies before him. "I want to do something special."

"Are you asking for my help?"

"No. I'm begging for it."

"Alex Russo begs?" Justin swallowed what he had already bitten before trying to reach for the water next to him.

"Water and cookies?"

"You begging…" His breath was quick as I heard Max yelling from the steps.

"I think I want to do something crazy."

"Yeah, like not talk about anything remotely psychotic to your brother."

"You're losing me. Look Justin, listen to me. I need your help with something."

"Anything."

"Good." I pulled one of his cookies from the plate, gazing over it before re-speaking, "Tomorrow we'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Justin."

"I don't speak girl. I mean one word doesn't usually click for me, what are we doing?" His face had a clueless expression spread across it as I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt a warm heat brush across me. I turned to spot Mitchie trying to sneak up on me.

"I don't think so." I told her as she sighed with a smile on her face, as she joined Justin and I.

"So, why aren't we helping?" She looked between us as I tapped my cookie against the plate.

"We were talking about your birthday."

"I see. I don't want anything special, hanging with you guys is all I ask for."

"So in that case you want a huge party?" I ask, not truly committed to that plan in my head anyway.

"No." I watched Mitchie's bang shake back and forth as she ran her fingers through the tip of her black hair. "Hey, do you guys think I should dye my hair back to a brownish color, or maybe even blonde, or something."

"I love your hair the way it is. And I loved it the way it was." I was kind of glad that the conversation had veered into another direction. The sub shop grew quiet behind me as my parents and Max went into the house.

"So no matter what I do you'll still love me?" Mitchie's smile was bright, her eyes glistening as I nodded.

"Cheesy." Justin coughed out as I reached over to hit his head. "That is cheesy, its all…girly."

"It's called emotions." Mitchie told him.

"You're not showing expressions on your face though."

"I didn't say expressions." She pulled a cookie from Justin's plate as he faced me. I only shrugged, they both lost me in their conversation_. Now how was I going to pull something like this off without letting Mitchie on at all? I could just let Justin do everything for me, but then again I wanted to help do this, it was my idea and overall I had to be the one to surprise Mitchie anyway. Ha, I could just write on a letter and say, check 'yes' or 'no,' that'd be hilarious. I should of did that in high school when I wanted to date her, if you like me check 'yes' or 'no'. _

"Alex, Earth to Alex, come in Alex." Mitchie had her hand in front of my face, waving it back and forth as I finally watched her fingers move. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head swiftly before standing, "I have to work some things out, so I'll be back." And just like that I moved away from the table and made my way towards the spiral steps, leaving Mitchie with Justin. It was odd feeling my heart race by just walking. Yeah I get that it beats faster while you're moving but the fact is my thoughts were the cause of my heart racing. Max was the only one I could see in the house, he was tossing pillows in the corner as I watched him.

"Hey Alex, check this out." Max ran in circles as I watched him. I didn't get what he was showing me.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a obstacle for Coco, see, she'll jump over this, and dive this way, and then land like this." He was seriously losing his mind.

"Coco isn't even here, I left her at Mitchie's."

"Yeah I know," he gasped for air, "but I just thought I'd test this out first."

"Good to know its safe. Hey Max, where's mom and dad?" I couldn't hear any noise going in the house and usually my mom would cook around this time.

"Um, I think the folks went out to get some grub, pizza I think."

"As always." I sighed before walking over to my brother. He was still moving things around before I stopped him. "I need your help with something."

"It depends."

"Max we all know you'd do anything for your big sister right?"

"Who are these mislead people in which you speak?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." I moved the boy over to the cushion less sofa before we both sat down. "Its something that I need to do for Mitchie."

"Oh."

"Well..I mean its…look I just need your help, so are you in?"

"I don't know, the last time I helped you with something I got in trouble for it."

"Max I'm not planning on getting anyone in trouble." I watched as he thought about it, putting on his thinking face. I never got how he thought that face was something to be proud of, he looked as if he was constipated or something.

"Fine." Max stood, "but what's in it for me?"

"Your own game room."

"No way, seriously?"

"But you have to keep it down, we can't ruin the surprise."

"Got'cha." He nodded as I made it upstairs to my room, this was going to take a lot out of me.

….

Mitchie's P.O.V

Justin and I sat next to each other eating away at the cookies he had.

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked as Justin shrugged, he was busy starring at the floating particles in his water.

"I think I need something else to drink."

"I can't believe you're drinking water with cookies, no one does that."

"I do." He stood in a defensive pose.

"No one but you."

"You're starting to sound like Alex."

"Sorry. I think after all these years she's starting to rub off on me." Justin left the table, cup in hand as I faced the window behind me, opening the blinds just a tad. It was dark, the street was empty, and a few lights were flicking outside. I only watched as one by one began flicking off, before the table slowly shook.

"Justin!" I paced myself towards the kitchen as Justin held a new glass of water up in victory I suppose.

"He-zah." He rose his cup in the air, sipping the liquid slowly as the lights flickered.

"I think it's an earthquake." I've lived in Waverly my entire life, earthquakes were the norm.

"Nah, maybe the power is just gonna' go out."

"And you're not worried?"

"Nah. Lets just head upstairs." He slid his cup into the sink as I walked before him up the spiral staircase before all the lights shut off. The stairs lead us to the narrowest part of the house, a small closed in place where only the steps sat perfectly aligned. It was almost claustrophobic. I let my hands lead me to where I was going, one step at a time as well before ticking was heard.

"Walk a little faster there Mitchie."

"I don't wanna' fall."

"If you do then I'll fall too."

"No, I have a habit of falling up stairs, not down them." Every step I took, Justin took two more. "Justin, stop." We both stood still, listening to a slight cracking noise.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." I shook my head before running up the last few steps with Justin in toe. I couldn't see a thing once we were in the house, but I could hear Max.

"Halt, who goes there?" He asked.

"Where's Alex?" I called to the boy and considering I knew him, I bet he shrugged, even if I couldn't see him.

"Where's mom and dad?" Justin asked.

"Pizza, god you people ask too many questions…whoever you are."

"Max it Mitchie and Justin." I told the boy as he began saying 'aw.' I made it to where I thought the couch was, but as I made it that way I tripped over something soft. My knee knocked into the edge of the couch and I went falling forward, catching myself just before I hit the floor. My knee began throbbing.

"Really Max? What's on the floor?" I managed to say, ignoring the pain throbbing against my knee.

"Oh, that's just my doggy course."

"A what now?" I asked, picking myself back up before I stood against a lamp.

"A dog- course- for- a- dog."

"I can hear, I'm not deaf."

I couldn't tell where Justin or Max was now, all I could hear was that eerily cracking noise. I ran my finger against the wall, running my hand over books before I found the other spiral staircase.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Max shouted as my heart leapt. I could finally feel the floor basically moving beneath me. I fell to my knees, accidently knocking my bruised right one against the hardwood harshly. I whimpered as Justin said something and soon the cracking noise grew.

"Oh my god something's breaking." I held the railing to the stairs as I heard something fall against the floor.

"Max!" Alex didn't yell, she seemed calmer then anyone else. I could hear her voice trail from upstairs. "Max, are you okay?" She asked as the floor continued to shake. The lights flicked on, and then back off once more. The pain in my knee shot down my leg for one quick second.

"OW." I ran my hand over my knee as I felt something land beside me.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" Alex asked, her voice getting closer. I stayed quiet until I felt the floor stop shaking.

"Anyone wanna' bet we'll have an aftershock?" Max happily asked.

"You wanna' bet that if we have one I'll punch you?" Justin's voice almost made me laugh as the lights outside flicked on, and those inside stayed off.

"I think it's safe." Alex's shape was recognizable since the patio doors were open. I stood up next to her, wanting to scare her but not really feeling it, the only thing I could focus on was the throbbing against my knee.

"Man, no lights." Max spoke up, "Cool."

"Besides Max not wanting the lights on, does anyone know where a flashlight is?...Justin." Alex made it over to her brother, not noticing me, which was funny in a way.

"I have one in my room, oh mom has one in the cabinet drawer under the sink." The house grew quiet for a few seconds, only footsteps were heard and suddenly Alex flashed the light around the room.

"I spy with my little eye, Max, and Justin, both are gross and unappealing to the eye." She laughed before walking a few steps forward and flashing the light around. "I spy a hottie, hey girl, what's yo' name?" Alex jokingly asked as I giggled. She made her way over to me and just as she passed the couch a crashing noise broke through downstairs.

"AHHH," Max and I both screamed as Justin and Alex ran towards the stairs leading back to the shop.

"Hello!" Justin called.

"Stupid." I could see Alex swat the boy in the back of his head. "You don't go and hello people in the dark." I watched as she went down one step and Justin followed close behind.

"Alex get back up here." I whispered to the girl as Max finally made it next to me. I moved towards the couch, sitting against the arm of the thing as Justin and Alex's voices disappeared.

"If you hear someone scream, run for it." Max informed me as I nodded, not really finding a thing funny. Maybe at another time I would laugh, but who knows what was happening downstairs.

"I think I'm bleeding." I felt something warm running down my leg as I tried to stare at my hand.

"Um girl problems aren't something I want to hear about."

"Max this isn't a girl problem, its my knee." I felt my leg again, this time trying hard not to put a lot of pressure against my skin.

"Oh, I'll go and get Justin's flashlight."

"Okay." I nodded as he went off and made it up the stairs, and soon I was left in the condo downstairs all alone. I tried to listen for Alex or Justin but neither said a thing. I heard a few people in the hallway as my heart began beating faster.

"Found it." Max ran down the stairs and over to me as he flashed the light over my left knee.

"The other one." I told him as he nodded. I could see the even cut line and a small dent against my knee. There wasn't a lot of blood but it was enough, running down my leg slowly.

"Great, do you know where anything is, the band aids or…"

"You need more then a band aid." He flashed the light up to my face as I squinted to see him.

"Thanks a lot Sherlock Holmes, you're such a great detective." I pulled the light from the boy's hand as he sat next to me. I watched my knee as the liquid slid down my leg.

…

Alex's P.O.V

I felt Justin holding onto the back of my shirt as we made it into the sub shop. I couldn't see a thing except for what the flashlight flicked over. A spark went off above my head as I moved, Justin following closed behind as I stepped over smashed glass.

"Found the problem." I saw a broken ceiling light against the floor, the wires barley attached to it.

"Oh, so I guess it must of fell out of the wall."

"No really? What gave you the clue?"

"The fact that it was in the ceiling."

"Wow Justin, all these years and you still can't pick up on my sarcasm." I moved over towards the doors to make sure they were locked, and to make sure the windows were fine.

"All clear?"

"All clear." I nodded as the lights flicked on. "Oooo. Mom isn't gonna like the sight of that." Not only did the ceiling fan fall, but a long crack leading from the kitchen to the door stood in the wall.

"You think the ceiling is gonna' fall in?"

"Don't be stupid Justin, the floor will." I tossed the flashlight over to him as I spotted my mom and dad getting ready to walk into the condo around the corner. "Hey, catch mom and dad, I'll check on Max and Mitchie."

"Why can't it be the other way around?"

"Because Justin, I wanted you to be a girl and look I ended up with two brothers."

"But I was born first." He defended himself.

"So." I shrugged as we crossed paths and went our separate ways, me up the stairs, as he went out the sub door. I hated the spiral steps that lead up to the house from the shop, it was a stupid narrow path that only let you go up or down, although that's what stairs usually do.

"Hey guys are you okay?" I saw Max replacing the couch pillows as he nodded.

"I'm good. Mitchie's knee is cut, she's…," before my brother could finish I was on my way up the stairs.

"Mitch." I called for the girl as I spotted the hall bathroom light on. I walked into the space, watching the girl glide over items on different shelves. "What happened?" I spotted the glob of blood against her leg.

"I cut it, its no biggy."

"Let me see it."

"Alex I'm fine."

"And that's going to stop me from looking at it how?" I asked as she smiled, shaking her head and sighing, completely facing me as I made it over to her. I ran my fingers under the back of her leg, raising it a bit so I could gaze over the cut. Mitchie held herself up against the sink behind her.

"So what's the problem doc?" She asked still smiling.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell."

"Let me fix it."

"I can do it."

"I know you can." I watched as she sighed.

"Fine Alex. Lets play doctor." I moved a few things on the counter, helping Mitchie sit on the thing before I shifted through some of the cabinets. My mom had three large cabinets with nothing but medicine and first aid stuff. I pulled a few cotton balls down and some cleaning solution before pulling up a medium band-aid.

"Do you want spider-man, or Dora?" I lifted them as Mitchie giggled.

"Either one."

"So Dora?" I nodded as she agreed. I ran the water next to her, watching the sink fill before I stopped it up and dipped a gauze into it.

"Don't put a lot of pressure on it."

"Wah, wah, wah." I mocked her, before sliding the gauze across the blood starting from the ankle and working my way up.

"You know Alex, you'd be an excellent doctor."

"Psh. Yeah, okay." I continued to clean Mitchie's leg before placing the band-aid across it. Her eyes never left mine, even when I wasn't looking her way.

"Thanks."

"I'm suppose to protect you right?"

"Right. You're doing an awesome job." I watched her as she lifted her arms out to me. "Down."

"Are you a toddler now?"

"No, I'm still Mitchie, its just that whatever you put on here burns." I shook my head after she spoke, sliding my arms across her waist, before helping her stand. Once I pulled back Mitchie kissed me quickly.

"Thank you." She whispered against my lips as I narrowed my eyes at her, nodding.

"You're welcome." I watched as she began moving out of the room before she pulled my hand for me to follow. We made it back downstairs where the pizza and Max was.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked my brother.

"Downstairs, they're looking at the damage down there." Max quickly bit into a slice of pizza as I swiped a box and sat against the couch, Mitchie soon followed.

"So, what were you planning for my birthday?" She asked. I had totally forgot that I was even talking about that earlier.

"Um. You'll see." I told her, lifting a slice of sausage in one hand and pepperoni in the other.

"I'll see?" She asked as I nodded, before Justin came in from the back.

"Yes, food." He was making it over towards us before I pointed to Max.

"I should call my parents." Mitchie told me as I reached to grab the phone on its charger.

"Call away."

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

It was two in the morning by the time any of us in the house made it to bed. Alex was moving things into a box as I watched her. She was trying to keep whatever she as doing for my birthday a secret. I couldn't remember the last time she seemed so nerve wrecked.

"I'm sure whatever you do for my birthday I'll love it."

"What?" Alex looked up to me, "Um, yeah, I hope so." She went back to moving things as I laid against the pillow in the middle. I heard a vibrating noise next to me.

"Who always calls or texts at night?" I asked sitting up before reaching for my phone. Nothing was on it, so I grabbed Alex's. She was in her closest now, so I pressed 'view.'

_Mackenzie: And what will you do for me again?"_

I gazed over the message a few times, my heart beating fast before I looked to see if Alex was coming. I took a deep breath, a lump forming in my throat, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. I held the phone open as Alex came back in. She was dressed in her pajamas as she crawled into the bed form the foot end. Before she made it over to me I held out her phone so she could see her message. She plucked the device from my hand before texting back. I only watched her.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Its for your birthday."

"Oh." I'm sure I didn't sound too happy about it, because it just didn't make me feel right thinking Alex was talking to Mackenzie again.

"Its really for your birthday, she's helping me."

"Mackenzie is?"

"Yeah, and Conrad." Alex was smiling as I nodded. She slid over next to me before handing me her phone again. "I promise."

I didn't say anything, I only nodded before placing her phone back on the nightstand and laying back down once more. Alex slid into me as I giggled.

"Who's cutting the light off?" I asked.

"You!" She quickly answered.

"Oh no I'm not."

"Yes you are." She told me.

"You're closer."

"No you are."

"Alex you're closer." I poked her cheek. This reminded me so much of the cruise.

"Mitch." She whined.

"Light." I signaled to her as she gazed at me.

"What do I get in return?"

"A good nights sleep." I giggled as she grabbed my hand under the cover and squeezed it playfully.

"That's it? A good nights sleep?"

"Yup." I nodded as she pushed me over onto my back and I watched her climb above me. I was still giggling before she straddled me, holding my hands downs lightly. "A good nights sleep? Is that your final offer?"

"Alex. Cut the light off you bully." I tapped her finger's as best as I could with my own as she let my hands go. She crossed her arms.

"I shall not move."

"Really?" I asked, as she nodded. I pulled the bottom rim of her shirt before crating a circling motion and sliding my hand under her shirt and against her stomach. Alex rarely laughed by ticking, she never really laughed at it, matter a fact, she despised it. I quickly shook my hands against her sides before she gazed at me clueless.

"Laugh." I told her.

"Mitchie."

"Come on, laugh."

"That's not going to work." She told me, as I decided to give up on making her laugh and touch the lower bottom of her back. She hated when I did that, I'm not sure why, but I knew she did. I ran my fingers over her side, and she just stared at me. So I used both my hands and slid them to her back, sliding my fingers down to her middle lower back as she stiffened. Her eyes locked on mine as I giggled under her.

"Cut off the light."

"M-move your hand." She sat stiff as I giggled.

"Are you going to cut off the light?"

"Ye—yeah." She nodded before I ran my hands back to her side and from under her shirt. She grabbed my hands quickly, coming into my face as she stared at me. "Don't do that."

"Why? Is that like your weird g-spot?" I giggled as she focused on me.

"Really Mitch. D-don't do that." She pressed her lips into mine, I was still giggling obviously as she pulled away and made it towards the light. I fixed the covers as the light went off and Alex rejoined me. She was laying next to me as I faced her.

"I'm sorry, I won't touch your g-spot." I giggled again as she rose her eyebrow. We both sat facing toward one another.

"Keep laughing and I'll have to touch the back of your neck."

"Ooo kinky," I giggled once more as I stuck out her tongue as I shook my head. I quickly flipped myself around, pressing my back into her chest before reaching for her arm, wrapping it around my waist. "Night Lexi."

"Night Mitch." I felt her blow her breath on the back of my neck as I rose my shoulders.

"Stop it Alex."

"Hey you turned the wrong way."

"I'm going to sleep." I told her as she shifted, kissing the back of my neck as I shook slightly. "O-o-okay I get it. Don't touch your g-spot, now stop it."

"Okay then. Goodnight." She was the one to giggle this time, as I tried to suppress thoughts that now arose in my head.

_Focus on your knee pain Mitchie, focus on your knee pain._ I chanted over and over to myself, before I finally was able to actually close my eyes.

**Okay, I have to rush and do a lot of things, I like using my time wisely, and I want to write more so that's what I'm doing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry about not posting enough last week, I wasn't busy, I was just reading stuff that wasn't scheduled for school.**


	30. Getting It Together

** I'm wide awake right now. So by the time you guys read this it'll be just a few hours after I written the last chapter, and not too longer after I updated it as well. I'm getting tired of my cats smothering me, I love them and all, but I need my space, I'm losing my mind with all the love they're trying to give me. Yes, I'm a cruel person, my writing has its limits and I need my space to stay consistent. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Also, what moments do you want to see more of, and less of. I want both please, because sometimes scenes do drag on, but if you like it, then I'll just keep it the way it is. I'm excited for you guys to see the end of the story, but I won't rush it, I promise.**

**Oh and : thousand lies, you saved me from losing my mind. I was waiting for my first review since last night, so I checked every hour on the hour almost, driving myself insane. And then you reviewed once I was about to leave my inbox, so thank you, thank you, thank you…I was really losing it, ha.**

Silence. Its great to hear nothing when you first wake up, it lets you stay in your dream state just a little while longer before the reality of the world kicks in. I take a deep breath, a smile creeping over my face as I open my eyes.

"Alex!" I sit up, patting the bed where the girl should be. "I swear you're never here when I wake up." I mumble to myself before crawling from the bed. The room is empty, or Alex less if I should put it. The hallways is the same, quiet, lifeless, and Alex-less all at the same time.

"Hey Mitchie." Max walks out of his room waving at me as I cross my arms.

"Hey. Do you know where your sister is? She's never here when I wake up."

"Aw that's sad." Max frowned before hitting his head with the palm of his left hand, "she went out for a while."

"Out? Out where?" I asked as he shrugged, moving into his room as I stood clueless. "Max!" I sluggishly trailed the hallway before spotting Max lifting things in his room. "Where did she go?"

"She didn't say."

"So you don't know where she is?"

"No, I'm not psychotic."

"Um. Do you mean psychic?"

"No." He was serious. His face showed no lines of breaking into a laugh, as I nodded only to please the boy.

"Well do you think Justin knows?" I gaze down the hall at the last door. Its closed, the sign reading, 'No-Alex-Allowed," in red letter painted across the middle.

"I think he knows where she is."

"Okay." I move away from the door and made it to Justin's room, knocking a few times as Max followed me.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking Justin where his sister is."

"He's not here."

"What?" I shook my head as Max nodded.

"Yeah, they both left together."

"You could of said that before I made a fool of myself just now."

"Oh, its cool. Everyone makes a fool of themselves here, its kind of expected."

I only shook my head before heading down the spiral steps and into the kitchen. Teresa was painting a small figurine while she sat on a stool in front of the counter.

"Good morning Mrs. Russo." I waved, heading towards the fridge as Teresa looked up at me.

"Mrs. Russo is Jerry's mother, please don't confuse me with that woman."

"Got'cha." I smiled before pulling an orange from the fridge. "So do you know where your daughter is?"

"Uh, nope. Justin and Alex left before I got up. They seemed very determined today."

"And you didn't see them when you got up?" I questioned as Teresa shook her head, going back to painting her figure. I sat next to her, admiring the bright greens and blues that she was using.

"I have no idea what I'm doing today." I truthfully state.

"No?"

"Nope." I peeled the orange layers back, letting the smell fill the air as I heard my stomach growl.

"You can take Max with you to the restaurant up the block, it can be our little secret. We don't have to tell Jerry." Teresa stood to grab her purse as I nodded, only looking towards the steps.

"I don't have any clothes over here."

"You usually wear Alex's clothes don't you?"

"Yeah, but I cut my knee yesterday, wearing jeans will kill me." I exposed the bandage as Teresa tapped her chin.

"You know, she does have skirts."

"No she doesn't." I sat up excitedly as her mother nodded. I couldn't imagine Alex in a skirt, besides that one time she decided to wear one.

"Check in her closet, there's a dresser in the back, the last one at the bottom has a few skirts in them. I should know, I still wash and put up her clothes." Teresa walked over to me, money in hand and sat it against the table. "Can you tell Max to get dressed as well?"

"Sure. Thanks." I wrapped one arm around her, hugging her quickly before making it back up the stairs. Every step movement caused my knee to sting in pain, but I ignored it. I walked into Alex's room first to check in her closest for sed skirts her mom was talking about. Jeans brushed against my arms on both sides as I lowered myself before tugging on the last drawer in the back of the closest.

"I don't think you're suppose to do that." Max whispered from the archway.

"Max." I faced the boy, "don't sneak up on people."

"I didn't sneak, I lingered."

"You weren't just here."

"Then how would you be able to call Max, and me not be here?" He rose his eyebrow as I sighed, tugging on the drawer once more, before it opened. It was true, a few skirts, basically all black or green sat folded neatly with tags running across them.

"Wow. Your mom wasn't kidding."

"Oh the skirt thing? Alex never wears them."

"I know. Oh can you get dressed, we're heading up the block for some food."

"Does my dad know?"

"It's a secret." I told the boy as he shot a fist into the air.

"Yes. Real food and a secret." He darted out the door as I shook my head and began pulling the skirts into the air. They all were the same in one way or another. One dark green skirt was flat with a black belt around the waist, and a silver buckle. I tilted my head, thinking about wearing it before sighing and pulling up other ones. Everything seemed new, or in other words, old but never worn. I decided to go with the first skirt I had and one of Alex's black tops that would match the boots I wore yesterday. After My mid-calf boots were on and I was dressed, I patiently waited for Max downstairs. Teresa was done with her figurine and was now cleaning off a book shelf.

"So, does everything seem normal again after quitting CR?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Things just feel way better."

"That's all I want to hear."

"Hey…" a voice echoed from the bottom of the spiral steps. We both turned to see no one coming up. "Teresa a little help down here." Jerry called to his wife, as she dropped the last few books she had and made it downstairs. Max joined me a few seconds later dressed in some tan shorts and a bright orange shirt.

"Wow. You're bright today."

"Oh cool, thanks." He stared at himself as best as he could before I wrapped my arm across his neck.

"Lets go."

….

Alex's P.O.V

Justin and I had been running around town all day to find a perfect spot for Mitchie's birthday party. We decided against the bowling alley, it would be too noisy and too many people could just walk into it, private or not. The lake was off limits, too many dirty memories surfaced for me, even ones that somehow weren't kinky came up that way.

"Lets just try the small banquet hall down the block." Justin was driving my mom's truck as I leaded against the passenger side with a map in my hand. I sighed before nodding.

"I guess so."

"You know Alex. This is going to be insane."

"Yeah."

"You're insane." Justin told me, as he parked the truck in the back.

"I like to think of myself as an insane girl." We both left the truck, walking into the banquet place to get a good look. The place was all white, whitewashed walls, plain white tables, a white floor, and oddly enough, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

"Dude." Justin smiled.

"If you make one pose." I pointed at my brother. I knew him like I knew the back of my hand, I knew him enough to know he was going to do a disco pose. We took a quick look around the place before I handed Justin my map.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a definite maybe." I tilted my head trying to envision a party with no more then fifty people, outlining the place.

"So is that a green for yes?"

"Yeah." I nodded as we followed one another back into the street. My back was killing me. We had been searching places for more then four hours and I already felt like I was dying. But the search was still on as we climbed back into the truck.

"So you didn't really do anything for your birthday and yet you're going all out for Mitchie."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh no you explained it, but…I mean…never mind." I focused on my brother as he scratched his eyebrow. I didn't say anything as he made it down a few blocks. We passed the mall just seconds ago before I smiled.

"I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"Ice-cream of course." I nodded, sure of my little plan as Justin faced me. He was clueless, it was always easy to spot out his confused face then any others he made.

"For the last time, I don't speak girl. Give me more then subtle hints here."

"Justin. We need to order special ice-cream, how much clearer do you want me to get?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you would of said that the first time."

"Just be the designated driver will you." I faced the window as we turned around, heading towards the mall entrance. Its weird how everything seemed to be falling in place just at the right time.

"So, do you want me to pick up the gift on Mitchie's birthday or you?"

"I don't know yet." I honestly didn't know. I just decided to do this party thing last night while I was laying next to Mitchie. Waking up this morning I only had one plan, but suddenly I changed everything, it had to change. I tapped my fingers against the dashboard as the music from the speakers slowly drifted into the air.

"We need music!" I told Justin as he parked once more.

"I know Alex."

"Oh. So you can be in charge of the music."

"You hate my choices."

"Its simple, if you pick something stupid, I'll hit you." I smiled, as he stared blankly at me. I was serious, hitting him was something I loved to do.

...

Mitchie's P.O.V

Max and I sat at the small diner on the corner for a few minutes scanning out menu's. I was sitting directly across from him as people whispered back and forth at their tables. I could see a few people looking over at us, and others nodding their heads.

"So this is fun." I said, lifting my menu as a waitress walked over. She smiled brightly at me, and then at Max before lifting the pad in her hand.

"What will it be?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I think I'll have a coke, and he'll have orange juice."

"Yup." Max nodded as I scanned the menu over once more.

"And can we both get some chicken strips and fries, and that'll be all."

The woman nodded, grabbing our menus and walking away just as quickly as she came. I ran my hand over the small kiddy coloring sheet before me. Max piled our table with them.

"Aren't you fourteen now?" I asked the boy as he looked up to me.

"Mitchie, I'm fifteen, you should know this."

"No you aren't."

"Yeah I'm lying." He laughed as I shook my head, lifting a blue crayon into my hand before coloring.

"You know, you're like a little brother to me."

"Yeah, you've said that a million times."

"Well here's to a million and one. You really are like a little brother to me, and I'm glad we can just hang out sometimes, even if it was just for free food." The talking people around us grew louder before I spotted a girl I noticed in the crowd a few days ago. She didn't move my way, she only signaled someone towards me before they faced our table.

"How long will it take for your fame to blow over?" Max asked as I shrugged.

"Soon I hope. I like being normal."

"Psh. You'll never be normal, especially in our family." I smiled nodding.

"You're right, you Russo's are something else."

The waitress returned with our food and drinks before walking away. I slowly ate away at my French fries before spotting a truck drive past that looked a lot like Teresa's.

"I think Alex and Justin are back."

"They're done already?" Max asked as I faced him.

"Done with what?"

"Huh? Nothing." He shook his head, "nothing," he whispered. I only rose my eyebrow before eating, shaking my head. I knew they were up to something, all the Russo's, Max included.

….

Alex's P.O.V

Justin and I made it back into the house, just a little after twelve. My mom and dad were in the sub shop, but the house seemed as if a tornado smashed through it. I stepped over everything, taking myself to my room only to find it empty.

"Mitchie?" I questioned, hoping she didn't go home already. "Mitchie?" I walked into the bathroom, into my closest, and even to Max's room but every place I went was empty.

"She's not here?" Justin asked.

"No." I pulled my phone from my pocket, not seeing any new messages. "Guess I'll call her."

"Cool beans, I have to do something."

"What?" I asked Justin as he shook his head.

"You'll have to see in the next few days now won't you?" He smiled as I narrowed my eyes until he disappeared. He was up to something, and I wanted to know what it was. I lifted my phone back against my ear after hitting the speed dial button. The only thing I could hear was a faint ring. _Wait, a ring?_ I hung up the phone and went into my room, looking around for Mitchie's phone. It was still on the night stand from yesterday. She had to be somewhere close.

"I'm going to the sub shop." I yell to my brother before heading down all the stairs into the crowded restaurant. My mom was bussing tables while my dad made sandwiches. I saw a blonde girl, who I knew was Claire, sitting at a back. I had no idea what she was here for. I ignored the girl for the time being and made it to where my dad was.

"Have you seen Mitchie?" He was barley paying attention as he cut away on processed meat.

"She's upstairs."

"No she isn't."

"Oh, then ask your mother." He went back to work as I tossed my hands into the air and turned around. My mom was now behind the register, ringing up an order.

"Mom have you seen Mitchie?"

"Alex, you're being rude, I'm with a customer."

"It's a simple yes or no."

"Yes." She said, making change for something before moving back out to the tables.

"Oh, then where is she?"

"You didn't ask that."

"I'm asking it now." I took a deep breath as I spotted Mitchie with Max, heading back this way. "Never mind." The wind outside began picking up. The air was still warm though, which was a good thing, I needed good weather.

"Hi miss disappear." Mitchie greeted me as I rose my eyebrow.

"You're the unreachable one." I told her as she parted ways with Max.

"So what we're you doing?" She asked me, crossing her arms.

"Nothing."

"You're a bad liar Alex."

"I wasn't doing anything." I told her before re-facing the sub shop. I could see that Claire noticed Mitchie and I. "Stay here, I'm gonna' get my mom's keys and we can pick up Coco."

"Um..okay."

…..

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex went up to her house as I a few people left the sub shop. I stood out in the open as people passed by before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around but before I could get a good look at the person, arms gripped me tightly.

"Hi Mitchie." Claire was hugging me, her voice echoing in my ear as I patted her back.

"Hey." We pulled apart as she sighed.

"So are we going to hang or what?"

"You're acting creepy." I truthfully stated as she shrugged.

"I'm just being me."

"Yeah. Well Alex and I are heading out so, maybe some other time."

"Oh boo you, come on." She grabbed my hand in a pleading motion as I watched her. Any reaction besides yanking my hand away would have been nice, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Claire, you're not good for me to be around." She dropped my hand after those words. Her eyes only focused on mine before she looked around.

"Is it Alex? Because I'm not lusting after you anymore."

"Whoa, lusting?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was in lust with you but now, you're just Mitchie."

I didn't know if I was better off saying something smart to the girl, or just letting her be.

"Look Claire, we can't hang out. I'm sorry." Once I spoke those words Alex made herself present in front of us. She didn't say a word. Her fingers wrapped around my wrist and she gently pulled me along to follow her, which I did. Her mom's truck was just out front, and so we both climbed in.

"What did she want now?" Alex asked.

"She wants to hang out. I told her we couldn't."

"That's why you shouldn't have karaoke'd with her." Alex started the car, pulling from the parking spot as I sat up, noticing a map on the floor.

"What's this to?"

"No!" Alex tapped my hand as I released the map. It returned to its normal spot, before I faced the girl.

"Um, Ow."

"Sorry Mitch. It's a secret." She told me as I questioned her with a quick glance. Alex only stayed quiet, driving towards my place as I watched her from the corner of my eye. Now I knew she was up to something, but what?

"No birthday parties." I re-informed her. "I'm serious, I hate big crowds."

"So do I." Alex confessed as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know you owned skirts."

"What? I don't."

"Yes you do. I'm wearing one now." I point to the fabric I'm wearing, its unique design apparent.

"Then I have to take it off."

"Don't you mean me?"

"No." She faintly smiled as I playfully tapped her hand.

"No touching. I have a sore knee."

"Oh crap." Alex gasped as I giggled not knowing what was wrong.

"What?"

"If you show up in the house with a bad knee your parents may think something was going on."

"No they won't." I laughed before sitting up. "Actually, they just might."

"Yeah, I know they will." Once we stopped at a red light, I lifted my leg as best as I could.

"I can check if it's healed a bit."

"Gross, don't do that. Besides, your knee will still be red."

"So, it's just one knee."

"I know a lot of things you could do on just one knee." My mouth dropped open when Alex said that, before she refaced the street as the light switched.

"You pervert." I swatted her hand over and over again.

"Mitchie stop, I'm driving."

"What in the world would I be doing to scrape one knee, and get a deep cut?"

"Please stop asking questions that make my mind go to very bad places." Alex gripped the steering wheel tighter as I crossed my arms.

"You nasty girl."

"Yes I am." Alex nodded as I giggled, poking her hand as we neared my house. I didn't see my mother's truck, nor her car or my dad's, so I sat up.

"I don't have my house keys."

"I think your mom is here, if not we could just break in, muahaha."

"Yeah, no."

Alex parked out front as I climbed out first, heading over to the house to knock. I never liked knocking on my own house door, it made me feel like I didn't belong for some reason, like I was out casted or something. The door actually opened but it was neither of my parents. It was Conrad and Mackenzie, smiling straight at me.

"Um." I couldn't speak as Alex spoke to both of them and we all made it inside. My mom was laying on the couch, her eyes closed slightly as Coco sat across from her, staring at her.

"Alex, we're here to help." Conrad smiled as I stood confused.

"Help with what?" I asked as the boy shrugged.

"I don't know, just to help."

"Great cover-up." I told him just before clapping my hands for Coco to come to me. She stuck her ears into the air first before barking loudly. Her tail wagged as she ran to me, leaping up against my leg as I lifted her into my arms.

"So how are we going to do this?" Conrad asked Alex.

"Not in front of Mitchie, please."

"I hate being left in the dark." I whined.

"So do I. What are we doing again?" Mackenzie asked as Alex sighed.

"I'll explain it again later. Lets get Harper and then we all could go out for a night of bowling or something." Alex announced as everyone agreed. Coco followed Alex out the door as I walked over to my mom.

"Where's dad?" I asked as she smiled.

"He's out doing something."

"Not you too. What secret could be this big?"

"Mitchie, have fun today." My mom smiled, sitting up as I stared at her.

"I will. Should I not come back today? Cause you know, I don't want to be caught between a sex thing with….you know." She knew exactly what I meant.

"What? Honey. Never would we have sex in the house."

"Its still gross when you say sex." I told my mom.

"And hearing from you is no better."

"Ew are you like one of those people who like…do it in the park?"

"Mitchie, go with your friends, go." My mom waved her hand at me a few times before I stepped back.

"Ew you are." I gagged a bit from the image I tried not giving myself. "I'll get clothes anyway." The steps to my room seemed shorter then usual. I glanced at the wall to notice a few of my pictures were hanging against it again. I haven't seen a picture of myself in, who knows how long. My room was the same since I left it yesterday. I quickly grabbed a bag from my closet, stuffed random things inside, and pulled the strings to close it. I noticed my laptop was sitting up, obviously off, but still open. I ignored it for the time being and ran down the steps.

"See you later mom, love you." I yelled as I heard the smile in her voice when she repeated.

"Love you too."

**A little info on me, when I was a kid my grandma use to call me a 'nasty girl' and it meant nothing like it sounds. One night I fell to sleep in my play clothes and my grandma was livid and called me and my sisters 'nasty girls,' and I will never forget that day. It stuck with me and so now my sisters and I laugh about it to this day…oh grandma. Thanks for reading my 'peeps' of delectable candy :P RockGod (that's me, for now.)**


	31. Wire!

**Its chilly in my school today. Grr Colleges….anyway, I'm acing my Chinese class, I'm so happy because I'm trying my hardest to learn a new language, because I know barley any Spanish and just as little Dutch. Anyway, enough about me…enjoy the next chapter. Oh and I will tell you how much you guys made me laugh and everything at the bottom…**

Mitchie and I arrived at Harper's with Mackenzie and Conrad, just a few minutes later after leaving her place. It was still bright outside, but the sun constantly hid behind the trees and buildings.

"So are we really bowling? Because I thought we could play a mean game of laser tag." Conrad was bouncing up and down in the back seat. I could tell he didn't get out much.

"Dude, chill. Maybe we could play a little L-S-T but you have to calm down." I waved my finger at the boy as he pouted. Truthfully he reminded me of Coco at that moment. Harper came dashing out of her house with a huge smile across her face as I watched her. Mackenzie and Conrad slid over as she climbed in behind me.

"Oh Alex." Harper came into me, squeezing me from behind, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I can't breath." I huffed out as Mitchie stared at the girl confused.

"Sorry, I was just…yeah." The brunette sat down before squealing again.

"Uh, okay. You guys suck at keeping secrets, I mean really." Mitchie was staring at me before facing the others. I only shrugged and started the car once more, pulling off towards downtown.

"Can we pick up Justin?" Harper asked, moving her hands in the air as I gazed at her from the rearview mirror.

"There's no room." I answered, because truthfully it wasn't.

"Come on Alex, please. Please. Please."

"Fine. He's riding in the trunk." I made it to the next coming light before turning right and heading back to my place. "I'm not putting gas in the tank." It didn't take me long to head to the house as I spotted Justin crossing the street with a box in his arms. Maybe it was the decorations for Mitchie's party. I gasped a bit before slowing down.

"HEY JUSTIN!" Harper yelled, pulling on the window button.

"Harper, come on now." I whined as the girl sat back. I parked out front as Justin darted into the sub shop. "Stay put. All of you." I faced everyone before climbing from the car. I knew there was no keeping secrets from Mitchie, she would soon find out about her party. I made it into the restaurant, spotting Justin trying to stuff the large box into the kitchen.

"Idiot." I called out, as a few people faced me. My mom was working the register as I ran over to Justin. "Take this stuff upstairs. How can you walk around with stuff in your arms? Mitchie could of seen it."

"Alex..you try…getting this…up stairs." He huffed, as I knocked the box onto the floor. I was glad I knew what was in there, because honestly I wouldn't want that to happen if it was glass.

"Take it upstairs and meet me outside in two minutes." I faced my mom who was questioning my actions, but I ignored her, heading back outside to my friends, and Mackenzie, because I still don't trust that girl. Harper was now in the driver seat, pressing buttons on the radio I suppose as Mitchie whispered things into the backseat. I leaned over the passenger window before poking Mitchie's side.

"Eep." I heard her yelp as I giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. What are YOU doing?" She put a enfaces on you. I only shrugged before spotting Justin.

"Harper, to the back please." I tapped the hood of the car before climbing back in my set on the other side.

"Where am I sitting?" Justin asked as I pointed to the trunk.

"Giddy up." I snapped my seatbelt into place as Harper waved to him. She was acting oddly in-to Justin, I mean one day Derrick, and now my brother. Again.

…..

Mitchie's P.O.V

There was definitely something going on between the lot of them. Alex was actually doing things with Justin, and Harper was wildly insane today, but then again she's usually this kooky.

"So if we're going to play laser tag, we have to have teams." I faced Harper as she nodded.

"Call em." She encouraged me.

"Okay. Since there's six of us, I want Conrad and Alex on my team, Harper you and Justin can take Mackenzie." The back seat went in a uproar. Mackenzie didn't want to be separated from Conrad, Justin didn't want to be on a team with Harper, and Alex didn't want to be on my team because I had a sore knee.

"Hey!" I yelled as everyone went silent. "The teams are made." Once I faced Alex she pouted. "And you," I hit her arm, "don't ever try to NOT be on my team."

"But…" she frowned jokingly, "I'm always on your team."

"That's how its suppose to be." I smiled, leaning back in my seat as everyone began complaining again. The map from earlier was still on the floor. I glanced at it before placing my foot on the edge of the thing, trying to knock it open. The breeze outside was turning from warm to cool as we passed through tall buildings.

"Well I need all of your help tonight. Minus Mitchie." Alex's voice echoed in the car.

"Because this is so not obvious." I shook my head at her as she looked away. "What am I going to do when you guys are planning something, hopefully not a birthday party that I don't want, anyway?" I caught my breath just as Alex parked.

"You'll be with Max. He seemed content in hanging out with you earlier."

"Oh sure, toss me off to your little brother."

"So we agree that you'll be with him?"

"Sure Alex." I rose my eyebrow as everyone climbed out and went onto the sidewalk. I quickly grabbed the map up in my hands, peeling it back as I saw little scribbling writing on it.

"Hey!" Justin was still in the car, I forgot he was in the trunk. He climbed over the seats and actually hit me.

"Ow." I stuck out my lip, rubbing my hand as the map fell.

"Nosy aren't you?"

"A little." I went to where Alex and Harper stood before Conrad, Justin and Mackenzie followed. We stood in front of an old brown building. It was painted in greens and reds in some spots as we walked inside. I was up for a game of laser tag.

"Change of plans." I called to the group. "Alex, Mackenzie and Justin on one team, Harper, Conrad and I on another." I was going to go the safe route and have Alex on the other team, we couldn't shoot at each other, not even in a game. Well, at least she couldn't. I smiled as they agreed before Alex signed us in.

"What's your plan?" Harper whispered to me as I smile.

"Just you wait and see."

We all traveled into this brightly lit room, with a small maze in the middle.

"You guys will start here, and end up in there." He signaled us to a inner maze that I couldn't see at the time. "One team is blue, the other green."

I smiled knowing Alex loves green, "We call green." I rose my hand as Alex stomped.

"Mitch, you know I like green."

"I know." I rose my eyebrow, turning to the laser guns and jackets.

"You're going down." She told me as I giggled.

"Sure."

The man left the room after telling the blue team to start in the maze first, and we would soon walk in before the lights went off.

"I swear I better not catch you two kissing on the battlefield." Justin told me as I shook my head.

"Of course not, but you better watch your back." I created a peace sign before signaling to my eyes and then to his. "You're going down." I whispered as the game began. Once we were all inside, the lights went off and Harper and I let Conrad go out to scope for the other team.

"Okay Harper, I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine, but first…we need to take care of Alex." I grabbed the brunette's hand, leading her towards the way Conrad went, before I heard him scream.

"It's a trap! Run, run!" He laughed while screaming as he ran past.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Alex, now run!"

"Bingo." I smiled before placing Harper behind me. "Just stay put." I told her before walking out into the lit yellow zone. I saw Alex raise her gun to me as I did the same.

"Bye-bye Mitchie." Alex said, reaching for her trigger as I limped forward.

"Ow, my leg."

"You okay? She asked, staring at me.

"Harper!" I called to the girl as she shot at Alex. I could hear her jacket going off as she stood up. I giggled running back to Harper.

"Green one, blue nada." We ran after Conrad as Alex stood waiting for her jacket to stop beeping.

"I'm going to kill you." Alex screamed.

…..

It was no more then forty minutes when the laser tag game was over. I shot Alex three time, she shot me once by accident which was hilarious. Apparently Mackenzie demanded Alex to shoot me, which is why she didn't, but her finger slipped on the trigger. Great game. And to Justin's surprise, neither Alex nor I dared to kiss the other in a dark, barley lit, battlefield zone. It was extremely dark outside, which was weird since it was practically daylight not too long ago.

"Who's treating us to dinner?" Harper asked as we stood on the winning team. Three hundred to Two-ten.

"I'll call the Chinese restaurant a block from my house, we have things to do people." Alex called over us as I watched them head to the truck. I wasn't going to be in the dark about this forever, it was just so much I could take before I lost it. Once we were all ready to go a siren shot off behind us.

"Justin duck!" Alex told the boy as he did so. I sat up to watch the police car stop behind us. "We didn't even move."

"Great, this is illegal and now this is going on a record." Justin began panicking as I leaned more towards Alex.

"Wow. Just go." I told her as she faced me."

"Are you stupid?"

"Stupid is as stupid does. Its my dad." I told her, signaling her to check her rearview mirror. Once we all were clear it was my dad, Alex put the car in gear.

"To the Chinese place." I said, as everyone repeated me. Alex drove off before my dad could get a good glance at the car. I didn't even know he was back on the force, I knew he wasn't, he couldn't be. I dialed my dad just as fast as we turned the next corner.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" My dad asked as I looked behind us.

"Leaving you in the dust. Since when were you a police officer again?"

"I'm not. I just placed the siren on the car to scare you guys, and now I see you'll run from the law."

"And I see that you'll go to jail for having an illegal siren on your vehicle." We were quiet on both ends as Harper reached between Alex and I to turn up the radio.

"Well, are you coming home tonight?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"No reason. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"I'll catch you later pumpkin." Did he just call me what I think he called me?

"Um, sure thing, dad." I hung up the phone as Katy's song came on the radio, California Girls I believe. Justin squealed, causing me to giggle, a lot, as Harper began bouncing up and down.

"Turn that up." Mackenzie told us, as she held the back of my seat close.

"Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock…" Mackenzie was into the song, moving back and forth. I watched her through the mirror, as Harper joined in.

"Oh-whoaa-oh…oh..oh..oh." The both of them together sounded like a cat was dying, that or they were just horrible singing together, so of course I had to join in to make them seem at least a little bit better. I'm just kidding, we all were awesome singers in our own way.

"Sex on the beach," I reached towards Alex as Conrad covered his face, "we got sand in or stilettos, oh whoa."

"We freak, in my jeep." Harper faced Justin as he pulled himself away from her, pressing his back into the door as best as he could.

"California Girls, we're unforgettable." We harmonized as Alex shook her head, apparently paying attention to the rode as best as she could.

"Remind me to NEVER ride with you girls in a car again." Conrad told Alex as she quickly faced him.

"Remind me to NEVER drive when Mitchie's in the passenger seat."

"Deal." He gave her a thumbs up as I giggled, still bouncing and singing along. Once the song was over, we were at the Russo's. Justin and Harper decided to walk to get the food, so the rest of us made it upstairs into the condo. Mackenzie and I sat side by side on the sofa as Alex and Conrad did something in the kitchen.

"So Alex didn't tell you what we were doing here?" Mackenzie asked me as I questioned myself.

"Sure she did." I lied, trying to get some information out of the girl.

"Oh. Well, you still have to act surprised come Saturday, you know with your birthday and all."

"Of course." I nodded, hearing a little bit of a party, maybe. I didn't want a birthday party, I was against it, but if Alex was making it a big of a deal to turn eighteen, I was going to go along with it. "So, what extra stuff are you guys doing?"

"I'm not too sure yet, I mean we're still trying to…"

"NO!" Conrad had placed his hand over Mackenzie's mouth just before she said anything else.

"Mitchie, stop it." Alex whined from the kitchen, walking with sodas in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I hate not knowing stuff." I mirrored Alex's reaction.

"Wait so you didn't know?" Mackenzie asked, shocked.

"Why would she know?" Conrad sat next to her as Alex did the same to me. I pulled the strawberry soda towards me, opening it as everyone else chose their own.

"I promise you Mitchie, it won't be a secret for long. You'll see." Alex sipped on her grape soda as I sighed, before raising my eyebrow.

"If this is to get back at me for not being here for your eighteenth birthday…" I began before Alex cut me off.

"Trust me, its not. I want you to enjoy your birthday." I could see everyone exchange glances before Justin arrived. If you knew what if felt like to be in a room of people who all knew something you didn't you'd freak out like I was just at this moment.

"Promise me you'll stop trying to force birthday plans out of people." Alex had her fingers against my chin.

"But…"

"Promise me." She said once more, her eyes gentle and stern.

"I guess so."

"Promise!"

"I promise." I sighed as she nodded, leaning into me before her lips fell over mine. A chill ran down my spine as I pushed into her a bit before I pulled back.

"Great, dinner and a show." Justin sat the food before us all as Max and Coco came from upstairs. "I can't see how you two can stand this…kissing stuff."

"I think its cute." Conrad said.

"I don't really want to think." Mackenzie added in before we all pulled up our food boxes. We worked through them, passing them along, sharing what we didn't want, just before they all decided to leave me with Max.

"So." I sighed as Max pulled out a game.

"I would say lets sit and wonder what they're doing, but in my case, I just want to play this new dance-dance-revolution game."

"I'm so in." I stood up as Max nodded.

"Lets do this then."

…..

Alex's P.O.V

Justin was on his laptop, sitting on my floor, looking up music. Mackenzie and Conrad were working with the decorations and drawing out a floor plan, while I sat on my bed tapping a pen to the empty notebook-page.

"I hate big plans just as the next person, so…" I pushed myself up to my knees. "Who should I invite?"

"Well our parents of course, and Mitchie's." Justin spoke up.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Well I try. Wait…was that sarcastic?"

"Of course not." I moved my eyes onto the two on the floor. "Conrad, Mackenzie?"

"I don't think I should be able to choose people, Mackenzie either, we don't know you're friends as much as you do." Conrad was right.

"Fine." I fell forward, my chin landing against the edge of the bed, on the foot end. "I'll choose people. Family, friends…Harper…," I sat up. "Justin where's Harper?"

"She didn't come up when we did. Maybe she's still downstairs with Mitchie."

"I'll check, you guys keep working." I left the room, actually relieved that I didn't have to think about the list of people for now. I moved down the hall before I spotted Justin's room light flashing against one of the photos. I paced myself backwards, going slow enough not to make much noise. His room looked usual, normal, plain. A white bed spread, whitewashed walls, and everything stacked up, or placed in order.

"Yawns-Ville." I gripped his doorknob as I spotted Harper, moving under his bed. "As your friend, I won't ask." I said aloud, but I guess she thought I was talking to someone else. "Harper!"

"Huh?" She sat up quickly, or at least tried to, knocking her head against the bed column.

"Yeah, good game." I told her, as she pushed herself from under the bed, standing before hiding something behind her back.

"What's that?" I asked as Harper shrugged.

"What's what?"

"That!"

"That what?"

"Behind your back Harper."

"Nothing." She shook her head as I ran over to her. She darted past me, screaming. "Justin! Justin!Justin!" I followed her, as she fell into my room, sliding over towards Conrad before ducking behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked as Harper signaled Justin over to her.

"Here, its in your hands now." Harper moved away from the boy, smiling at me, before brushing her hair back. "Its all good now."

"Justin, what's going on?" I asked as everyone faced him.

"I told you Alex. You have your secrets, and I have mine." He slowly shifted more towards my bed, hiding the contents in his hand between his computer and body.

"Fine, I won't ask." I told him, before running to reach for him.

"CONRAD CATCH!" Justin tossed something over to the boy. It was too small for me to see. Conrad looked between Harper and Justin before running into the hall. I followed him as everyone else followed me.

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

Max was beating me by at least fifteen points on this game. I was trying my best to remember all the footsteps, but apparently not thinking about the next step is the key to winning.

"Come on Max, give me this one." I pleaded with the boy as Coco's ears rose up. She was sitting in front of the video game, only blocking the sensor from us.

"CONRAD CATCH!" Seemed to be the only words I heard before the floor upstairs rumbled.

"What's happening up there?" I asked, trying to focus on the game before Max stepped a bit off tune and I caught up. After a few more steps the T.V. flashed with the words 'winner' on Max's side, running across the screen.

"Yeah Buddy!" Max did a few fist pumps into the air as I moved off the mat.

"Good game." I left him where he was, walking to the steps to look up.

"Everything okay up there?" I asked as I spotted Conrad running to the edge.

"Mitchie Catch!" The boy yelled before everyone screamed, 'NO!' I saw him drop something but all I could do was watch it fall. I suppose the 'NOs' that shot form upstairs started me a bit. Just before whatever it was landed against the floor I grabbed it as everyone piled down the steps. I didn't bother glancing at the item as I ran down the stairs to the sub shop.

"I'm not here!" I told Teresa as I ran into the kitchen, darting under Mr. Russo and his knife.

"Mitchie…"

"Shush." I told him, trying my best to cover myself before I heard the sub shop go into a uproar. I finally took a deep breath, lifting the item in my hand up to my face. Something was definitely under the wire. Who wraps things with wire? The circle was just as wide as both my hands put together. I tried to peel the wire back but it wouldn't budge.

"Dad where's Mitchie?" Justin asked, catching his breath as Mr. Russo stepped back.

"What are you kids doing, playing hide and seek?"

"No, but its important that I find her. It deals with Alex's plan to…."

"JUSTIN!" I heard Jerry stop the boy, before I saw him staring at me. "Gigs up."

"Alex's plan to what?" I asked, standing up, as Justin grabbed, whatever it was from my hand.

"Nothing." The two of them said in unison as I nodded. Justin left out, telling everyone he found me, before I heard Conrad yelp. Maybe he was hit by someone, actually that's a good guess.

"Jerry…" I gazed at the man as he nodded at me to go on. "What's this big secret?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" I stomped my foot in a demanding way."

"You better act surprised come Saturday."

"I promise." I nodded as he looked over his shoulder and out to his wife.

"Okay then. We're throwing you an eighteenth birthday party." He smiled, before chopping on meats again.

"And…"

"And what?" He asked.

"And, what else?"

"Oh…Alex wants to surprise you…"

"With?" I was waiting for him to say anything else, but he closed up quickly. "Jerry please, my sanity rests on it."

"She wants to sing to you, okay." He seemed relieved after saying that as I chuckled a bit. But he was serious. I watched him for a few more seconds before leaning against the wall.

"I haven't heard her sing…well really sing since we were little."

"I know." Jerry was making a sandwich as Teresa walked in, staring at me.

"The game is over, you can go back upstairs now." She ran her fingers over her apron as I smiled.

"If Alex is going to sing to me in front of a lot of people…I think not only will I blush, I'll be totally…"

"You told her?" Teresa cut her husband off as he shrugged.

"I didn't say a word."

"Liar." She hit him with the back of her hand. I guess that's where I get hitting Alex from, but mine were always playfully.

"He didn't tell me. I figured it out." I bit my bottom lip, still grinning before walking back out into the restaurant. Eyes were on me, but I didn't care. I ignored the people and made it back up stairs, spotting Max on the game once more.

"Mitchie, come on now." He signaled me over.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

…..

Alex's P.O.V

"You guys want to keep whatever that is away from me and Mitchie?" I asked Justin as Harper, Mackenzie, and Conrad agreed. "What's in that thing anyway?" I poked the wire object as Justin chuckled.

"A key to something." He lifted the wire into his hand, moving a few things back before exposing a key to me, then just as quickly as he showed me, he re-covered the thing.

"Fine, whatever." I sighed, turning my notebook to a blank page. "Should I do a few lines?" I asked everyone as they nodded. Harper was by my side on the bed now and everyone else were in their usually spots.

"Wait, I'll check for Mitchie." Justin left the room as I scanned back through my book, then coming to the blank page once more.

"Harper, write down the words…its just if they change."

"Alex, are you really going to do this?"

"Yeah."

"Besides the song….are you really going to do this?" Harper asked as I smiled, nodding.

"Okay." She sat against the headboard before I tapped my knee. Mackenzie was actually one hundred perfect focused on me. Conrad was slightly working between me and his decoration task and Justin gave me a thumbs up to go. I took a deep breath, trying my best to stay low.

"_It's just you and me and there's no one around  
Feels like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe, but I'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go  
But you're always there, when everything falls apart_

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through  
There's no me without you…"

I stop the song, eyes on me as Harper pats my shoulder.

"Its beautiful…she'll love it." I faced the girl, dropping my notebook before I spot my hands shaking.

"I think I'm nervous." I said as the room lit up in laughter.

"Yeah, you should be." Conrad walked over to me, sitting on the bed. "But hey, we'll all be there, we'll be your groupies."

"Go Alex, go Alex, or something like that." Mackenzie spoke up as I giggled.

"Besides, I bet Mitchie won't see this coming." Justin said, running his fingers along the laptop once more.

"You're right, this is something new to the both of us," I hugged Harper, before standing up, shaking a bit to clear my nerves.

"This better be new to the both of you." Justin narrowed his eyes as I shook my head, as we all went back to work, this time, only on the decorations.

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

After maybe five hours of Alex-less-ness, we were downstairs on the let out couch. Everyone decided to stay over due to the fact that it was one in the morning. Max took Coco with him for the night, and so Alex and I were against one end of the let out bed, and Mackenzie and Conrad were on the other, with pillows in the middle. Alex's idea. Harper and Justin, were on the floor, surrounded by pillows and some stationary bed.

"So, you want to tell me what was in that wire thing?" I face Alex. She was holding me, so I had to turn a bit to my side to actually gaze at her completely.

"A key, believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Justin's an idiot." Alex brushed my hair across my ear a few times as I closed my eyes, nodding as my head grazed her chin. I yawned one good time before I felt myself drifting off to sleep as the television played some movie. Mackenzie was giggling next to Conrad with whatever they were doing, and Justin was still trying to move away from Harper, even if I couldn't see it, I knew it. I pushed myself up quickly, opening my eyes before hovering over Alex.

"I love you." I whisper to her as a smile ran across her face.

"I love you more."

I nodded, shivering from the kiss I gave her, as my body began to warm up. I felt a tingling spark run across my lips before I pulled back, kissing her cheek and laying back down. I didn't pay attention to anything else after that, I was too sleepy to even bother.

**Okay, so yeah, I love this story. I like the cute more then the fighting. I'm glad my brain is working with me now. Anyway onto the thank yous… (Oh and its not like I'm pimping my profile, but yeah, I update it...so booyah.**

**Thousand lies: Heyy…okay your review seriously made me a happier person, because I was losing it waiting for reviews, so thanks a lot. I smiled because I'm a dork and all reviews do that to me. I was reading some old fanfiction of mine and I thank you so, so, so much for reading my stories…all of them, you're amazing.**

**Ash15067: I seriously was like 'yaaaaaaaaaa' when I saw your review. I like to smile and clap and act weird, so thank you for helping me stay that way.**

**SemiBieber: I'm telling you every time I see your name I freak out, in a good way. Does the Semi means Demi and Selena? I was just wondering, but you wonder why Alex doesn't like Mitchie touching her lower back huh? See, that makes me want to add more of that in the story, seriously.**

**MMKESLER: More cuteness you say? You're going to DIE from an overload of it, just to let you know. But it isn't coming up in the next few chapters, but I'm telling you, its coming…don't die, I love your reviews :) And you made me smile because your review came at another time when I was freaking out, so thanks. And I'll try with this quick updating thing.**

**AtUFrEdDiE : HEYYYYYYYYYYY, I want you to know that your name alone makes me jump for joy. Every since you've been reading and reviewing New Girl, I've been hooked to you, so thank you, thank you, thank you, because I love seeing your name even as a review. You're awesome, and I'll try my best to keep you happy.**

**full360-2b-me: Hey now…did you review before? Sorry if I don't remember but hey, YAY you reviewed, thank you so much, I was glad when I saw a new review. Its like a moment in time where my heart stops, and I'm excited to see what's behind the review and name, so thank you.**

**LEATHERnGOLD : I like your long review, I like your long review, I love your long review. Oh did I just say that a few times? Oh well, you are amazing. Thanks for leaving such an amazing review when I was on the brink of insanity. It happens, and I've seen you since New Girl as well and I thank you so-so much for reading and reviewing, it makes me happy and all smiley.**

_**TO ALL OF YOU: THANK YOU, WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T OF KNOWN HOW GREAT "THE CRUISE" COULD OF GOTTEN, SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.**_


	32. Back to the Beach House

** So I was kind of dreading going to class, and it was actually fun today. My teacher told us to share a video we liked from youtube and I had to restrain from showing anything remotely Demena. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, and those guessing on what's going to happen next…oh you guys, you'll see.**

"Alex." I felt my arm being tapped a few times. My eyes were shut tight and I was still slightly between my dreaming state and actually waking.

"Hum!"

"I need help with breakfast, come on." I felt fingers wrap against my arm, tugging on me as I sighed.

"But…"

"Now, this is your company." I finally realized it was my mom talking. I opened my eyes slightly, spotting her frame next to me. Mitchie was sleeping like a baby next to me, everyone else were still in their places as well.

"Do I have to help you cook?"

"Yes, we're using the restaurant kitchen." I watched as my mom solely waked away, clicking was being done in the kitchen.

"Stop with the noise." I whined, covering my faced before I heard my mother once more.

"Alexis Russo, get up now!"

"Fine." I sat up, moving Mitchie slowly. My mom wasn't mad, she was just determined to get me to help her. I made it onto the floor, wishing I could drift back to sleep with everyone else.

"Grab that tray and bring it downstairs please."

"I'm not going downstairs like this." I was referring to my wrinkled clothes from last night.

"Alex we're not opening the shop today, now lets go." My mom moved towards the spiral steps, walking one step after another down, until she was gone. I whined to myself before grabbing the tray of food she had created before retracing my mother's steps. Downstairs my dad was closing blinds and making sure the lights were still working due to the earthquake, they were.

"Jerry a little help." My mom was leaning against the archway between the kitchen and register. My dad ran over as fast as he could, lightening her load while I struggled with my own.

"Okay, Alex and I will be cooking and talking, you get finished with everything." I had no idea what she was talking about, but then again it was too early and I just woke up. Maybe I was slightly brain dead and processing things weren't in the plans at the moment. I washed my hands before cracking a few eggs into a large bowl.

"Alex about Saturday." My mom faced me as she rolled small sausage balls for meatballs.

"Yeah."

"Something unplanned happened."

"What?" I shook myself awake.

"Its nothing to panic about, but your FATHER," my mom looked out over the small opening in the wall, "told Mitchie about the song."

"WHAT?" My heart began thumping faster as I made myself calm down a bit. "How…when?"

"He told her last night when Justin was looking for his wire ball."

"You know about his wire ball?"

"Yes." My mom nodded. "Your father and I are helping him with it."

"With what?" I pushed the entire thing about Mitchie knowing about me singing to her out of my head for a moment.

"Alex, I swear you're just as bad as Mitchie. You'll know when its time."

"Mom." I was in no mood for mind games this early in the day.

"Alex I'm not telling you, and don't you dare try to get it out of your father. I've threatened him after his little slip up last night." My mom began tossing her meatballs into a pot as it boiled on the stove.

"Fine. But now what am I going to do about Mitchie knowing about the song?"

"You'll just have to make it seem as if you aren't going to sing. Besides, at least she doesn't know the song….right?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"Dad's an idiot."

"That he is." My mom agreed before I saw Max and Coco in the restaurant running in circles. "Where'd you come from?" I asked over the small opening.

"Duh, mom and dad." Max told me as I shook my head, pushing the egg bowl over to my mom.

"I meant, I didn't see you come downstairs."

"Oh. That's because Coco and I are doing secret courses that I made around the house and shop."

"O-kay." I shook my head as Coco spotted me. She darted my way, hopping up and down before licking my pants leg.

"Alex get her out of the kitchen!" My mom was trying to move different foods back towards her.

"Okay,okay." I gripped Coco's collar, "come on girl." I lead the puppy out near one of the tables before releasing her, "good job girl, I hate cooking."

…

Mitchie's P.O.V

_Justin lifts his wire ball up to me, smiling brightly._

_ "For you Mitchie." I stare at him, before pulling the object into my hand._

_ "Alex said it was a key."_

_ "It is." He nodded, turning towards a small trunk. It seemed no bigger then one of the end tables in my home._

_ "What's in it?" I ask the boy._

_ "Find out." His smile was sort of devious. I took a deep breath, pushing past him before lowering myself to grab the lock, but the key wouldn't fit._

"Hey Mitchie, breakfast." I quickly shot up, jumping to my knees as I gazed at Justin in front of me. He had caused my heart to race so fast that all other noises were blocked out, and only the pounding of my heart was heard.

"Don't do that." I hit the boy in his shoulder before noticing we were the only two left in the condo.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Breakfast is in the restaurant." He looked at me for a few more seconds before walking away. I took a quick breath, as he disappeared. I couldn't hear a thing in the house, so I quickly smiled, moving onto the floor.

"Alex?" I called to see if I could hear her. "Teresa? Jerry?" I paced myself towards the spiral steps. "Conrad? Harper? Mackenzie?" No one seemed to be left, so I slowly made it up the stairs, one step at a time, making it for Alex's room. "Max?" Usually he would be the sneaky one, but he too was gone from the house. I picked up my pace, darting to Alex's room before noticing everything was normal. They must of cleaned up whatever they were doing last night. I tapped my barefoot against the plush carpet below me, trying to think like Alex, but it failed every time. I sighed, walking towards the window to gaze out onto the street. It was another perfectly warm day, I could tell.

"Don't tell me you're snooping around in here." I turned around to face Teresa. She was carrying a basket in her arms.

"No." I shook my head, "what's in the basket?"

"We're heading to the beach how one last time. You want to go?"

"Last time?" I ask as Teresa nodded.

"They'll be no time until next summer since school and things are starting up again."

"Oh I forgot." I followed her down the steps. "Wait, I need shoes."

"Its okay, the sub shop is closed today."

"An empty restaurant, that should be creepy." I giggled as Teresa encouraged me to walk before her. I guess there was no snooping going on anytime soon.

….

Alex's P.O.V

"Harper catch!" The eight tables in the sub shop were spread out evenly between one another, excluding the ones in the back. Harper and I sat a table across from one another. Max and Conrad sat across from one another, while Justin and Mackenzie did the same. I rose a meatball into my hand as Harper opened her mouth. I flung the food across the table.

"Caught it!" Conrad laughed, getting ready to toss his food towards Max.

"Enough of that guys, now hurry up, we have to leave soon." My mom moved into the kitchen as I waved to Mitchie.

"Take a load off." I tapped the chair next to me before Harper shot a meatball my way. I caught it in my hand before popping it into my mouth.

"What's this, a cafeteria?" I heard Mitchie ask as she sat next to me.

"Some what, but it only has three hot students." Once I said those words everyone shouted back and forth as Mitchie faced me.

"Who's the hot students?"

"Well me, myself and I of course." I giggled as Mitchie stuck out her tongue, lifting my fork up into her hand before she poked at some eggs.

"Okay, so half of you guys will go with Jerry and the other half with me." My mom was finally done packing I suppose. "Everyone be ready in thirty minutes."

"Mitchie you should eat and I'll go and get dressed. Are your clothes still in the car?" I asked her as she nodded. "Okay I'll put them in my room."

"Hey Mitchie, watch Coco.' Max waved his hand into the air as I made it over to the steps. Coco hopped up on her hind legs before she began to whine. She was begging, in just a few minutes, Max taught my puppy how to beg. I made it upstairs and into my room, trying to find something to wear for the beach house. Last time I was there, Mitchie frisked me the entire time, and lets just say, the first of many shared showers were started. I didn't plan on getting wet, so I didn't bother to grab a swimsuit. With some jeaned capris and a gray top with headphone designs I was showered and dressed in no time. When I left the bathroom Mackenzie was laying across my bed facing me.

"What?" I asked.

"We left our suitcases at Mitchie's place."

"What use is it going to do you there?"

"No good." She laid on her back before kicking her feet up. "Justin is giving Conrad some of his stuff to wear…"

"So?" I said as Mitchie walked into the room, she was dressed as well, in her trademark sundress and boots.

"Alex I need some clothes. I'm your stupid guest, so help me out please."

"Fine, shirts are in the top drawer, jeans and shorts in the third."

….

Mitchie's P.O.V

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, Alex and I rode in the back seat of her dad's truck, while Max sat in the front. Everyone else was with Teresa, and Coco was laying next to me sleeping. I ran my fingers over her fur a few times before leaning onto Alex's shoulder. She was half asleep herself because the ride to the beach house was quite long.

"Lexi, lets stay away from the sand…and the water…and..the shower, or not away from it but.."

"I know what you mean." She smiled before yawning. I nodded as she wrapped her arm around me, her fingers now against my waist. That's when the music on the radio seemed to be in tuned with my life in some way. I giggled just by the thought of it. I gazed up at Alex, her eyes closed as I poked her nose.

"You-make-me, feel like I'm living a –teen-age-dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep…," I rocked slowly back and forth as Alex pinched my side. "Stop." I whispered before following the radio once more, "My-heart-stops, when you look at me, just-one-touch, now baby I believe, this-is-real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…"

"Hey guys we're almost…there." Max had faced me slowly before turning back to the front. Jerry didn't look back at us so I knew we were still in the clear.

"Lets-go-all…the way tonight, no regrets, just love.."

"Mitch." Alex pressed me into her more before I giggled.

"Fine, I won't turn you on with my awesome singing skills."

We stopped just a few seconds later when the song ended. Coco had woken up due to Teresa's car door slamming next to Jerry's. Alex didn't want to open her eyes but I moved her just enough to wake her. I could remember the last time I was at the place like it was yesterday, it felt a lot like yesterday. Justin ran over to Alex's door as we opened it.

"You know, I do believe you still owe me for last time. Plus picking Mitchie up from the airport, and going along with everything for Saturday..and.."

"Justin, I get it." Alex croaked, her voice sounding groggy.

"How come I've never been here?" Harper asked, spinning in slowly circles as Alex faced me. I only shrugged.

"Its your fault you didn't bring her." I made it over to Conrad as he nodded.

"This is the most time I've had off of work, and I love it." He told me.

"Yeah, I thought you were working on your show?"

"Um…I am."

"Conrad." I tilted my head as he focused on my eyes. I knew my brown ones were burning into his blues. He didn't say anything else, he only stared, unmoving. "Conrad." I repeated as Teresa opened the beach house up.

"I'll be…in there." Conrad ran, darting past Max and Coco before disappearing inside. He did tell me he had to work on his show, and that he was only in town for my mini-concert days ago, so now what's his excuse? I faced Mackenzie who was helping with the things the Russo's packed up. I decided to get something out of Alex, no matter how little the information was. I moved back over to the half dazed girl before running my fingers up and down her arm.

"Lexi." I pouted as she covered her mouth sighing, facing me shortly after.

"Hum?"

"Can you tell me why Conrad isn't working right now?" My fingers were tingling. Actually, they were warming up.

"He is working."

"Not right now he isn't." I pressed my back into the car, trying my best not to fall back into the car door Alex left open. I placed my left hand in between hers before tilting my head.

"Mitch, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm being irresistible of course." I did a small giggle as Alex looked over her shoulders and towards the house before walking into me.

"I thought we weren't going to do this…I mean…it's a lot of people to be hiding from, and not just my clueless mom." Alex told me as I thought about what she was saying. I studied her face before moving my hand from hers.

"We aren't…I wasn't…I wouldn't…I…never mind." I grabbed a bag from the car and left Alex watching me leave. I guess I too forward, which could make it seem as a let on. God, I must be really good to make reactions like that without trying.

"Wait there Mitchie. We're moving things." Harper informed me as she stood in the hall, blocking me from the back rooms.

"Okay but.." I stood on my tip-toes but it was no good, all I could hear was moving, I couldn't see a thing.

"So to make things clear," Alex walked in, "you were trying to know why Conrad wasn't working today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cause I don't know how we would have been able to pull of something like that with a lot of people around."

"Uh, Alex…Harper is right here." I pointed to her friend.

"She doesn't know what we're talking about." Alex defended, dropping a box in her arms onto a nearby table.

"Well now that you mention it, I don't think I want to know….oh and the hall is clear."

….

Alex's P.O.V

My mom and dad, as well as Justin were up to something. Conrad, Mitchie, Harper, Mackenzie and I all sat against the bank of the ocean, watching the waves roll in. It was hard for me to stay put while they did whatever they were doing inside.

"The sun should be setting in a hour, so I'll take Mackenzie, and we're going for a walk." Conrad lifted the girl up before they trailed away from us.

"The three amigos." Harper cheered before I faced her. "I got it." She pushed herself up from the sand, leaving Mitchie and I alone.

"Mitchie you know you're really important to me right?"

"Important? Yes." She nodded, brushing her black hair behind her ears before sliding closer towards me. We were now side by side, as she faced me with her right arm holding her up, and her left one draped over her sundress, holding it down.

"And I've told you that you meant the world to me a million times."

"Yeah, I think I've heard that." She smiled as I gazed down. She was plucking at the rim of her dress.

"My mom told me that my dad blabbed about your birthday." I took a deep breath as Mitchie sat up, still leaning on her right arm, but this time, using her left one to run her fingers through my hair.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, just disappointed because I worked really hard to make everything perfect."

"Its okay, perfect isn't my style anyway." She giggled, holding the tip of my hair in her fingers.

"Its just…its really important. So can you please not try to figure anything else out, we have three days, and then I want you to be surprised." Stupid heart, it was picking up a few paces.

"But its just so hard." Mitchie whined as I ran my hand through hers, pushing her fingers out of my hair, holding her tightly.

"Please." I saw a spark in her eyes, I wanted to smile, knowing she was giving in.

"Okay Alex…it is just three days away."

"Just three days," I nodded in return, pressing my nose against hers as she pouted.

"Three long days." I felt her breath play against my lips as I shook my head.

"Three perfect days." I told her, letting my body naturally move into hers, kissing her gently, as the wind picked up. Small beads of sand began tapping against my cheek, so I closed my eyes, pushing into Mitchie more, dropping my hand from hers as she fell back. I felt out lips part so I glanced at her.

"Cute." I told her, climbing on top of her, as she rolled her eyes, sliding her fingers into my hair before her hands landed against my face.

"I thought we agreed to stay away from the sand." Mitchie brought it back up as I nodded.

"I think we did. Damn this sand." I lowered myself onto her, kissing her once more as she began giggling. The sky was slowly darkening as I heard a bark nearby. I didn't pull away, not until I heard pounding footsteps near me. I looked up before covering Mitchie's face as Coco hopped next to us, barking loudly.

"Okay, okay." I told her. "Mitchie keep your eyes closed." I pulled back, letting Coco tackle me as Mitchie sat up laughing. "I didn't hurt her." I told the dog as she continued to bark in my face. I was now pinned down.

"Coco I'm fine, see." Mitchie stood, spinning in a circle before Coco moved away from me, lowering her head.

"Its okay, good girl." I ran my fingers under her collar before Mitchie giggled.

"I guess she's protect me at any cost."

"Yup." I agreed. "She's a traitor."

…..

One of the bedrooms were filled with decorations. My mom and dad had made it a mission of theirs to get everything together before Saturday, and Justin made sure things went on as planned.

"So do you think we have everything?" I asked my mom as she nodded before she waved to me. I walked over towards her, as she sat at the window bench. I moved next to her before taking a seat.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure." I nodded, as my dad left the room, closing the door before my mom leaned over and lifted a book from a side box. "What's that a photo album?"

"You can call it that." Once my mom handed it to me, I narrowed my eyes to glance at the shape, the colors on the cover, and the words written across the bottom. _For Mitchie._ It was written by me when I was younger, who knows how young, but I was still a kid, that I knew for sure.

"I don't remember this." I told my mom as she opened the cover, letting me glance at the first picture, which took up the entire page. I glanced up at my mom before looking back at the picture. It was Mitchie and I playing dress up as kids. I covered my mouth before smiling, flipping to the next page. Every picture, every word written brought back a memory from childhood. Mitchie was always a part of it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked as my mom turned to the back.

"Read it." She encouraged me on as I faced the window. The sun was about to set.

"I have to sit with Mitchie and them for the sunset."

"Read it first." My mom told me, as I sighed, lifting the book up to read the back.

"For Mitchie, for the best friend a girl could ever have, and ….," I stopped reading. "When did I write this?"

"It took you three years to finish remember? Give it to her Saturday."

"But…"

"Here, give it to me for safe keeping until then." My mom lifted the book from my hand as my heart began pounding again. I was nervous. Now it wasn't only the singing that was making my heart pound, it was everything else as well.

"How old was I?"

"Alex you'll miss the sunset, now go." My mom waved me away as I stood.

"But how old was I?"

"I don't remember, but you were just shy of thirteen when you finished it."

I stared at my mom before I heard screams erupting in the house. Everyone was calling for me, even my dad wanted my mom out there to watch the sunset. I took a deep breath, walking from the room, and running to find Mitchie. Everything in the scrapbook, those words, how could someone so young write words like that? Conrad was sitting on the steps with Mackenzie in his arms as the sun slowly fell towards the ocean. Justin and Harper were all the way up near the water and Max was asleep with Coco in his lap on a lounge chair. Mitchie was sitting on the porch banister, leaning against the middle colum. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist before leaning into her side.

"Mitchie, we were meant to be." I whispered to her as she looked down.

"Did you say something?" She asked as I shook my head 'no,' hugging her as best as I could before she giggled. The sun seemed to hiss as it hit the water, the lower it got, the slower my heart became. I couldn't help but repeat my own words in my head over and over again from little Alex, who at the time was no more then twelve, _For the best friend a girl could ever have, and with every beat of my heart, for my true love from the start._ I pressed my cheek into Mitchie's side, burning my face in her dress as my dad ran out to pop fireworks.

"Alex, I thought you like lighting things up." Mitchie said to me, as I moved back, helping her down.

"I do, its just…not today."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly..perfect." I smiled, sliding my hand into Mitchie's before leading her over to Max, grabbing Coco and trailing towards the bank.

"Where are we going?"

"Just for a walk."

"But the fireworks…"

"We'll be able to see them." The sand was smooth and cool when we finally made it to the spot where the water smashed against the land. "Mitch do you remember that rock I gave you when we were like twelve or something."

"Not really." She shook her head.

"Well it came from just over there, you see that house, all the way down there?"

"Yeah."

"I remember we use to dress up and walk from my house to that one, remember?"

"Its not ringing a bell."

I walked away from her slightly, before placing my hand out for her to grab it.

"Mah, lady." I bowed to Mitchie as she focused on me before placing her hand in mine. I pulled her into me, holding onto her other hand tightly. "Shall we dance?"

"To what music?"

"What did we use to dance too?" I asked as Mitchie stood still puzzled. I didn't move, hoping she'd remember before she opened her mouth, closing it quickly. A smile running across her face from cheek to cheek.

"What made you think of when we were twelve?"

"I don't know, sometimes your life is just carved out for you at an early age, and you just don't realize it then." I moved back as Mitchie did the same, before we walked into each other, making a short curtsey before spinning. Coco only watched us as she ran back and forth in the water on the bank.

"I think you've been overwhelmed with happiness." Mitchie told me before she pressed her head on my shoulder. I walked back as she walked into me, we made it towards the water as Coco barked.

"Sometimes you never really know what's right in front of you. And sometimes things happen and you fall apart, but you…you've been there with me from the beginning." I let Mitchie go as she twirled under my arm, before coming back to me.

"Alex you sound…not like yourself."

"I just want you to know…that no matter what…I'll always love you."

"Can we stop." Mitchie pulled back as I focused on her.

"What's wrong?"

"I know how our dances ended back then remember? You shoving me into the water."

"Oh yeah." I tilted my head, "I think you're overdue."

"Oh no." Mitchie squealed, running back towards the house as I followed her, smiling, because I knew I was doing the right thing, even if that meant hurting someone in the end.

_"I hate dancing."_

_ "Come on Alex." Mitchie would pull my hand into her, as the dark sky fell over us. "One step in, one step out, one step in, twirl, and then bow. Got it?"_

_ "Yes bossy Mitchie." I'd salute her as she grabbed my fingers between hers. She's walk into me, and I couldn't move. I would stare at her as she did the moves and I sometimes stiffly followed._

_ "You're doing it wrong." She'd tell me as I pull away from her._

_ "So, I hate dancing." And with that, I'd push her into the cold midnight ocean water, before helping her up again._

**Okay guys, I'll do more thank yous in the next chapter. My hands are too cold here, but as a general thank you…GUYS…you made me smile so hard that I thought my face was going to break or something. Long reviews made me squeal and I was on the brink of dancing so thank you. Other reviews were just so amazing that it made my day, and helped me push through with homework and stuff. I know the beginning of the chapter was choppy, but that's because I was stopping a few times, and the end gives you guys just a little push into the upcoming chapters. Its sad to say, but in less then ten chapters, this story will be over. So you never know if seven chapters are the end, or in five. I thank you guys SO-SO much for helping me realize how amazing I could push a story on to be. Every last one of you need a hug from me, I'll hug my computer so you make sure your computer gives it back. Thanks guys…I'll be switching to My First Love soon as well as that other story, it's a blank in my mind now. Thanks for reviewing in advanced.**

**I didn't want to keep so much of the book Alex had a mystery, so I gave you the back line from it. Also, a chapter usually takes just three hours, two if I'm motivated.**


	33. Cupcake

**So I hope my math test goes well later on (By the way, it did). I have the best readers EVER. Also sorry this wasn't posted like two hours ago, I was getting too relaxed with my cousins. We were playing games on the iPad, soon playing Life (board game) and its just fun to chill with my family.**

It was six a.m. when I awoke. I was tired, my back ached due to the fact that everyone fell to sleep huddled up together on the couch. The only ones comfortable enough to not be aching at this moment was Max and Coco, they both slept laying across us. Good for them. I faced the back hallway, noticing that the light was on, so I decided to find Teresa before the sun rose completely. I moved from the couch as best as I could before tiptoeing it to the back.

"Teresa!" I whispered, making sure I wasn't too loud to wake anyone. "Teresa?"

"Mitchie, what are you doing up so early?" The woman stood in the archway of one of the rooms, I suppose moving things around. She was already dressed for the day, her hair pinned into a bun as Jerry worked behind her.

"I um…can I borrow your truck?" Now this was something I never asked to do, and no matter how long I knew Teresa, sixteen years counting from my birthday after I was two, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

"You know we're leaving in a few hours right?" She whispered as I nodded.

"Its just. I wasn't here for Alex's eighteenth birthday and she's going through a lot of trouble for mine, so I decided to do something for her."

"Is that so?" Teresa smiled as I nodded once more before she peered behind her.

"So, what are you planning on doing? Because you know the stores are at least thirty minutes from here. I can't let you go alone."

"So you'll go with me?"

"Yeah." She made it back into the room, telling me to go get dressed, which I happily did. The room across the hall held all of our clothes, bags, and random things the Russo's brought along with them. I didn't realize that almost everything I grabbed from home was so different from what I usually wear. Shorts, a top with sleeves that fell across my shoulders, slightly showing my skin, and of course I didn't grab shoes…so I had to grab my knee boots once more. It took me no more then ten good minutes to quickly do everything before dressing. Teresa was outside waiting for me, so I joined her.

"So what was it that you're doing for Alex again?" She asked, waiting patiently.

"I want to buy a large cupcake and a few other things so we can have a picnic….over there." I signaled towards the spot we traveled to last night, just Alex and I.

"You know, I remember when you and Alex would walk back and forth between our house and the Jones' place down there."

"Yeah." I nodded, still not remembering these walks Alex and her mother were mentioning. Once I climbed in the car I noticed that Alex nor Justin chose to pick up the map form the floor. I lifted it up, handing it to Teresa.

"What's this?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not suppose to see it."

"Oh, okay." And with that we were on our way, thirty minutes to the local market.

…..

Alex's P.O.V

"Move it!" I shoved Justin over a bit as everyone began waking up. We were practically smashed into each other like sardines in a can. "I need to breath, Justin wake up." I hit my brother on the back of his neck as he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He complained as I moved away from him. Conrad was on the floor whining about his back. I had the same pains but I wasn't going to complain about it, besides my neck was killing me. I shook a bit before looking around. Coco was scratching and whining at the door so I suppose she had to go out. I grabbed her leash form the arm of the couch and took her on a walk. We used the road as a guide, walking towards the only other house that was out here.

"So Coco, you look like you need a bath. I'll tell uncle Max when we get back." The puppy barked once I said that before I saw something on the nearby beach shining. I tried to ignore it, but it was shining brightly, like the blue rock I found when I was a kid, just running along the bank. I released Coco from her leash as we both ran toward the object. Coco arrived before me, sniffing the thing before barking. Knocking her nose against it before she laid over it.

"Can I see what that is?" I asked as she barked. "Let me see it." I lowered myself to her level, pulling sand fro under her since she was so determined to stay in place. Soon my finger grazed something smooth, so I clutched to it, before pulling it out as Coco sat up, barking at me.

"Hey shush. This is…" I studied the smooth object. It was indeed a rock. A smooth blue one with small specks of black and silver running through it. I was sure it wasn't a egg, because there was a time when I mistaken a egg for a rock, and lets just say it didn't end well.

"I bet Mitchie will remember this." I twirled the rock between my fingers as I heard a screen door open. I looked up, and not too far away was a outline of someone.

"Sorry for being on your property, I was just looking at…" I stood up as the girl on the porch squealed. My heart stopped, like it seriously stopped. I took one step back as the girl began screaming, I suppose out of joy in some way. She ran down her steps as I turned around and began running back to the house, with the rock in my hand. I couldn't believe that this girl, the one I've been avoiding since the cruise was a Jones. I don't remember her being a Jones, but then again that was so long ago. The girl I met there once before wasn't as mad and crazy as this girl.

"ALEX WAIT!" I heard her yell as Coco pulled herself from my fingers, stopping and facing the girl. I had to finally turn back around as Coco lowered herself to the sand, growling horribly.

"Its okay girl," I called to the dog, reaching for her leash as the girl stopped in front of us.

"Don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long. I'm Michelle… Michelle Jones, we went on the cruise together, and we…I saw you and your class mates on the trip."

"I don't remember you." I lied, turning away from the girl, spotting my house in the distance.

"Okay I get that you don't want to see me. You never really wanted to but we were amazing friends on the cruise. Remember the night out off the ship? We all were going to get into trouble that day."

"How come I don't remember you living there?" I signaled towards her beach house before retracing my steps home.

"Because my family only came every few summers. Like every three years, so out of eighteen years of my life, here's visit number six. I'm glad that you're here."

"I can't talk to you." I released Coco from her leash once more as she walked closely to my side, watching Michelle's every move. The girl's hair was actually darker then I remembered it, black almost.

"I know that I was wrong for…everything I caused you and Mitchie to go through."

"Wrong? It was more then that."

"And I'm sorry." Her words caught me off guard as I stopped. Coco must of thought something happened because she leapt up and took a defensive pose.

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I admit that I was a little crazy, and a little delusional and…I'm really sorry. Its just, when your mom invited my parents to come on the cruise, I thought it was for us to hang out. Turns out you still had Mitchie following you, and you were holding onto her every chance you got. Our parents didn't talk on the ship, and my sister just thought that maybe I should…fall in love with someone else."

I stopped breathing for a quick moment. Was all of this true, was this the girl that actually lived down the beach from me? Was this the girl Mitchie would always play with after I pushed her down somewhere? Was Michelle the girl that I told all my secrets to?

"And so, I'm really sorry for everything. I'm making myself slowly move on." She giggled a bit as I gazed at her.

"Tell me something, if you are the girl from that house, then name one thing that I've told you…it could be anything." I watched Michelle as she nodded.

"Back when you took that rock, well an identical one back when we were kids, you told me not to tell Mitchie about it. That's the day we were playing dress-up in my backyard, and I didn't tell her, although I wanted to. And then you gave her the rock and…"

"I know what happened." I studied the girl a little longer. Maybe she was the same girl from when I was a kid, but how come it never clicked for me in my head who she was before. "You told us your name was Madison back then."

"It was, well is. Michelle Madison Jones, I liked my middle name better and that's usually what my friends called me. Besides, I told you that my name was Madison. As kids Mitchie knew me as Michelle."

This was crazy, I was standing in front of the girl that caused a lot of problems for me and yet, I didn't feel anger towards her.

"Well…I guess I won't hold a grudge against you. I'm eighteen, I'm more mature then my violent younger self." I explained as Michelle giggled.

"That's good. I hope to see you some other time."

"I doubt it. Just because you're sorry, and just because I forgive you, doesn't mean we can be friends." I took a deep breath as Michelle nodded before I tapped my leg with my fingers. Coco faced me before barking, walking towards the house shortly after.

"But since you forgive me, I want you to know, that the hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you." Michelle gave me a half smile before walking back to her house. I watched her for a few seconds, making sure she wasn't trying any tricks before I sighed. She apologized, Claire apologized, was the universe playing some sick joke to get me back later on or what? I was just glad that things seemed to be making themselves better.

….

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Hey mom," I was on the phone, listening to my mother but barley paying attention. It wasn't important I suppose, she just wanted me home considering that for the past few days I was with Alex and her family.

"Mitchie, how about this cupcake?" Teresa asked me, as she leaned over a glass counter looking down at it contents.

"Mom I have to go, I love you, tell dad I love him, okay mom…okay..okay bye." I hung up the phone, gazing at the different cupcakes before I spotted the large one Teresa was pointing at. It was the size of my head if not bigger, and don't make a joke of my head size, its very normal. The cupcake was decorated in purple and green with red dots on the top of it.

"I want that one." I told the man on the other side before he opened the glass from the other side, moving things around as I faced Teresa. "I think that's everything."

"Now remember, we'll be leaving a hour after your picnic."

"I know." I nodded, grabbing the box from the man over the counter before, handing him the cash. Once we were back outside and in the truck, we made out way thirty minutes back to the beach house. It wasn't as hot as yesterday, but the whether was still nice. I let the wind whip through my hair as Teresa sung to something on the radio. The song was in Spanish and so I tried to focus on the words but it was a total fail. Alex never spoke Spanish, and I doubt she knew but a few phrases at that. I held onto the cupcake box as best as I could before I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I took a deep breath, yawning before closing my eyes.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Teresa explained to me as I nodded, letting her voice drift off as I hummed myself to sleep.

… ….. … ….

Shortly after I dozed off I felt the car jerk forward a bit.

"Mitch, we're here." Teresa was whispering into my ear but I refused to open my eyes. I was tired. The warm air caused me to feel as if I was actually weak, barley able to move. "Here, I'll get this stuff and you get everything before alerting Alex." I only nodded, still not paying much attention to the woman, as the car door closed.

…..

Alex's P.O.V

The house was alive. Max was playing video games with Justin and Conrad was talking to Mackenzie, and she was actually listening. I didn't want to bother any of them so I went to the back looking for Mitchie. I didn't see her when I took Coco for her walk, nor when I woke up, so she had to be around the house somewhere. Crap. I ran as fast as I could to the back room, but the only person I noticed was my dad.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" I guess my face was a bit turned up.

"Nothing. Have you seen Mitchie?"

"Uh yeah, she left with your mom maybe…two hours ago."

"Two hours ago?" I glanced behind me before walking out of the room and across the hall. Mitchie was no where in sight this time either. I kicked one of the clothes bags on the floor before deciding to get dressed. There was no point in looking for someone who wasn't there. I gathered my shorts, top and sneakers and other things before running into the bathroom. The shower was long and relaxing. My mind was clear for the first time in a while. I was still debating on telling Mitchie about Michelle being the girl from a while ago when we were kids, but I would wait just a while. By the end of the day she would know, but I was going to push in the part where Michelle said she was sorry, just like the way Claire did. Once I was done, dressed, and out of the room I heard the car outside.

"Mom's back!" Max yelled as my dad worked his way around the kitchen for breakfast. My mom was carrying something in her hands before she placed it in the backseat. I saw Mitchie, sleeping like a baby in the passenger seat. I smiled, moving down the steps and over to her side before opening the door.

"Rise and shine." I brushed my fingers across Mitchie's cheek, sliding her hair out of her face before leaning in to kiss her. I felt her kissing back, and soon enough her eyes opened.

"Stop kissing sleeping girls." She told me as I pulled back.

"Sorry, it's a weakness of mine when she's as hot as you."

"Wait, so I'm as hot as myself?" Mitchie asked, pushing herself up as I nodded.

"Of course."

It didn't take her anytime to get out of the car, as my mom handed her a brown whicker basket.

"Remember one hour." She told Mitchie, as she nodded, grabbing my hand.

"What's this?" I asked as Mitchie tugged me along to follow her. We were moving into the direction of the Jones place. It felt kind of weir making it back towards a place I just left not too long ago. "Mitchie I have something to tell you."

"Okay." She leaned into my shoulder, still carrying that basket.

"So don't you know the girl who use to always run out of her house with a towel when I'd shove you into the water?"

"Slightly."

"Well she's a Jones."

"I know that. I mean I don't really remember her but…"

"And that Jones is Michelle. The girl from the cruise…I met her today while walking Coco and long story short, she apologized to me for everything."

Mitchie pulled away, before I noticed she was fully alert now. She glanced over at the house that we were halfway near before she slowly sat against the sand, placing her basket out in front of her.

"Sit." She told me, as I did so. "She apologized."

"So you're not mad?" I asked as she giggled.

"No, why would I be? She apologized, and I trust you."

I nodded as she began opening her basket up. The first thing I saw was a huge, and I mean enormous cupcake, and a few plates and grapes, and other random fruits.

"What's this, a picnic?" I asked as Mitchie nodded.

"This is a private birthday party for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Because I know I wasn't there for your birthday, and…I didn't really wish you a happy eightieth so…I'm doing it now."

"Why?"

"Because I can." Mitchie giggled before pulling out a mat to set the food on. "And because, you're the most important person in my life, and I want us to build memories."

"About my false eighteenth birthday?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, why not." She slowly pulled everything out one by one before I noticed a dark blue blanket at the bottom.

"Don't you think this would of worked better if this went first?" I rose the blanket up to her as she narrowed her eyes at me. "I was just asking."

"Fix it up. And its in the right order." Mitchie told me as I decided to do as she asked. Standing up before shaking the blanket in the opposite direction, watching it open before I placed it against the sand. After it fell down I sat against it as Mitchie slid everything over on the small tray before us.

"Lay flat on the cover." Mitchie told me as I sighed.

"This isn't going to get kinky in the daytime will it?"

"I don't always think like you. Now lay on your back."

"But what if…"

"Alex." Mitchie whined as I giggled, laying down quickly. The sun grazed my face gently as I closed my eyes, taking in the clean fresh air. The ocean came against the beach a few times, letting the waves wash sand back into the water when it receded. I was actually enjoying the peace and quiet. Then just as I was adjusting to feeling relaxed, I could feel Mitchie hovering above my head. I opened my eyes but quickly closed them once more as Mitchie's fingers landed against my shoulders. She kneaded her knuckles against my skin as I sighed. Since I slept on that couch last night I was actually getting relaxed from the massage.

"I think I'll keep you." I huffed out as I felt Mitchie's lips press against my forehead. I sighed, listening to the waves once more. Mitchie began humming as her fingers slid from my shoulders and down my arms. I was trying hard to think normal, natural thoughts, but with Mitchie running her fingers against my skin, it was too hard to focus. Her lips fell against my nose, as I smiled.

"So before this little massage goes too far, do you think we should eat something?" I asked, but no words left the girl as she kissed my lips. Her fingers quickly ran against my face as I shook my head and Mitchie held me in place. I was on the verge of laughing and I didn't know why. Soon she pulled away as I sat up.

"We can eat now."

"What did you do?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you, is that a crime?"

"..no..I guess not." I was still watching Mitchie as we sat side by side, with her grabbing my giant cupcake. Somehow she pulled a candle from the basket that I hadn't seen before, it had the letter 'A' carved onto it.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

Mitchie was seriously singing to me.

"Happy Birthday to you…"

I could actually feel a smile growing on my face.

"Happy birthday…happy birthday…happy birthday to you…"

I thought the song was over as she lit the candle.

"Happy birthday dear Alex…happy birthday…"

I smiled as Mitchie did the same thing.

"Happy Birthday to….you…"

With her final verse she signaled me to blow out the candle. I leaned into the flame as the wind picked up. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before blowing out the flame, pulling back as Mitchie clapped.

"Yay. You're officially eighteen."

"I was already eighteen."

"But now you're officially eighteen." Mitchie slid her finger into the frosting as I did the same. She ran the purple cream against my nose as I pouted. The cupcake seemed amazing to eat, but other then eating it, sliding it across Mitchie's legs would be hilarious. I bit my bottom lip rubbing the frosting on my finger against her leg as she complained. I lifted the cupcake into my hands, it was so pretty, and yet so heavy. I bit into the top, before slowly shaking my hands.

"This is so heavy."

"Alex be careful with that." Mitchie lifted her hands into the air defensively as I smiled, making the cupcake fall straight forward, landing into Mitchie's lap as her eyes came up to mine. "Alex…"

"Sorry." I quickly placed my palm against her lap, flattening the rest of the confection before running my hands along Mitchie's thigh. "Its just that you're so sweet…literally."

…..

Mitchie's P.O.V

All eyes were on Alex and I when we arrived back home. I was covered in dried frosting and cake bits and Alex was soaked with grape pits and apple seeds stuck to her skin and clothes.

"What happened?" Conrad asked as I shrugged.

"Just a little…something." I looked past Conrad into the house. Everyone was ready to go and we were either soaked or caked with something.

"Girls we…" Teresa gazed between the two of us. "I don't even want to know. Please change quickly, we have to go."

"Its Mitchie's fault." Alex told her mother as I stuck out my tongue, walking into the house as Coco ran up to me, licking my leg.

"Hey…" I began giggling as Coco tried to get everything off my leg. Each piece of smashed cake was getting licked up.

"Enough of that, we have to change." Alex pulled me out of the living room and into the bathroom, closing the door before running the water in the sink.

"You ruined my hair, look at all this sand and cake." I pushed things out left and right before stepping over to the shower.

"Mitchie we don't have time to shower."

"You're right. We don't." I smiled, "I do." I stepped into the shower, closing the door with my clothes on before I let the water run over me. I could feel everything sliding from my hair, it was gross.

"Oh my god, there's a girl in here, le gasp." Alex giggled, knocking against the door as I hit back.

"Stop it."

"Oh you want more?" She asked before she hit the glass a few more times. "Are you hot?"

"What?"

"Please let me in."

"Stop it."

"But you're so beautiful." She called to me just as I pulled my shirt over my head, letting my shorts stick to my body more.

"Not that I want to know but…what's going on in there?" I could hear Justin's voice from the outside as Alex opened the door, I could feel the breeze, but I was glad the shower door was closed. I replaced my shirt before shutting off the water and stepping out.

"We were just washing up." I told Justin.

"Yeah, it didn't sound like it."

"Well we were. That was Alex acting all crazy." I signaled to the girl as she pushed her brother form the bathroom.

"Get us some clothes please." And with that she closed the door facing me. "Strip."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious." Alex said before I rose my eyebrow.

"No."

"Well stay soaked for all I care."

I watched her as Justin walked back, handing us our clothes before he left again. I shook my hair one last time before pulling my clothes off, one at a time, letting the wet fabric slam against the tile. Alex was doing the same, and just as we changed, we redressed even quickly. Once we went outside Mackenzie, Conrad and Harper was staring at us, smiles pressed against their faces.

"Nothing happened." Alex told them as they snickered. I called Coco to me, staring at the girl on the beach. It was indeed Michelle as Alex said.

"Everyone in the car. Mitchie, Justin, Conrad and Max with Dad, Alex, Justin, Harper, Mackenzie and Coco with me." Teresa told us as everyone did what she said. I made it onto the beach one last time, walking over to Michelle as she slowly stepped back before stopping.

"Michelle." I began.

"Hi Mitchie."

"So?"

"I'm sorry about everything. I came to let you know. Woman to woman." She seemed so different then the girl I saw just months ago.

"Are you truly sorry?" I asked.

"I am. For everything."

"Then apology accepted." I heard people calling me as I moved away. I ran back to the car before Conrad slid over. I sat next to him as I watched the beach house fade into the distance.

"Lets beat Teresa home!" Jerry looked back at us as we nodded in agreement.

**Oh before the thank yous, I want you guys to know that 'The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you," was actually a song that my dream Demi sung. I mean, I had a full blown concert playing in my head. Actually an entire movie of Demi and Selena, and things just went so wrong in that dream that Demi sung this song. I have the entire thing written down from memory, (the song,) and if you guys want to read it, then I'll post it at the end of the next chapter. I'm telling you guys, that song was so crazy, and it felt too real. **

**Also, if the ending is off that's my fault. I was watching television.**

**First off for reviewing the last few chapters, thanks guys, I love getting reviews, you just don't understand ha-ha.**

**full360-2b-me****, ****AtUFrEdDiE****, ****MMKESLER****, ****SemiBieber****, ****LEATHERnGOLD****, (And. Your****.Point.)- this site hates you name...I'm sorry, it turns your name into .point all the time.****, ****thousand lies****, ****stepsteptrip****, Eaw1029, ****Ash15067**** …. I'll separately thank you guys in the next chapter its just that its late and I'm tired…but thank you guys SO SO SO SO MUCH…I love each and every review because it pushes me forward to write more. Just a few more chapters and there already planned out, but thank you guys for reviewing. And some of these guesses about what's going to happen next is actually making me smile, and go, 'wow, does it read like that?' Anyway, thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	34. Sweet Melody

** Hiya guys. Yes I love to update, and its because you guys are so determined to read more that I do so. I've learned that all I have to do is take a few hours out of my day to give you guys a story, plus last night I began a one-shot as well. This should be fun. Lastly thank yous as well as my dream Demi's song is at the bottom, so enjoy, and tell me what you think. But you awesome and amazing people always do. Oh on a side note, I was laughing at how in the last chapter I made Justin get in the car with both Teresa and Jerry, not even possible (not too sure if I want to edit it cause its funny.)**

Jerry was racing against the clock as we took a short cut to the Russo's place. Conrad was trying to get Max to say something, anything, but we were playing a game of silence, which isn't truly a game, but it did emphasize the importance of quiet time. I pressed my forehead against the window, watching the beach turn into trees, and the trees turn into more streets and homes. I bit my bottom lip with a grin on my face. I still had to take a shower, but at the moment Alex and I on the beach was making me smile, a lot.

_"All your legs are all purple now." Alex ran her fingers up and down my legs as I gripped the sand. I was trying to keep my composure, at any cost._

_ "…Lexi…stop," it was weird how I was actually getting turned on the way she ran her fingers across my thighs. The frosting made everything just feel so awkward, but at the same time…I had to shake my head a few times, there was no way I could eat frosting again if I thought like this. I quickly released the sand, hopping up before knocking Alex onto her back against the blanket._

_ "Lexi, I said stop it." I told her, before I lowered myself to straddle her. I grabbed her fingers as she laughed._

_ "Your legs feel so gross.." Our skin knocked against the others considering we were both wearing shorts. "Get up, its so sticky."_

_ "You made your bed, now lay in it." I told her, pressing my lips onto hers as she squealed. This was something Alex never did, but I suppose she was doing it to humor me. But whatever the case, I like it. I felt her warm lips pressing into mine a few times as she tried to hold back. She was still smiling and I was a totally giggling wreck. _

_ "Ow." I whined as she pressed my fingers closer into hers. "I give." I moved off of her, sitting back in the sand as she quickly slid her fingers across my legs and against my face. "ALEX!"_

_ "Now we're even." She proclaimed as I pulled the vein of grapes from the basket, flattening a few before tossing them at the girl._

_ "I don't play to get even," I told her as I stood, running towards the water._

_ "Mitchie you don't want to start a war that you can't win." Alex shouted as I bit into one of the grapes. Pouting before she walked over to me. I stayed where I was, sad faced as she stopped._

_ "I'm sorry." I held back my smile as she crossed her arms. "Its just that, you've gotten cake all over me. Even in my hair and…" I sighed before Alex dropped her arms to her side._

_ "What are you doing?" She asked me as I held a grape out to her. She narrowed her eyes, as I nodded before she bit into it. The with my other hand I rose the other grapes, smashing then against her shoulder, or those that would smash before running back to our picnic spot for more ammo._

"Mitchie." Conrad shook my arm as I faced him.

"Yeah?"

"Jerry asked were you going home?" I gazed out the window, noticing we were nearing Waverly.

"Oh, yes." I nodded, as we took a different route. Although they had to beat Teresa home, I had to change and shower. I smiled against the glass, feeling the cool window press against my cheek.

"So, you're thinking about when you and Alex were in the house just a hour ago right?" Conrad asked as I hit his arm.

"You don't ask a girl about stuff like that."

"Yeah!" Jerry chimed in, "especially when the other girl's father is in the car."

… …. …. …

Alex's P.O.V

I was sitting in the front seat as Justin, Coco and Mackenzie sat in back. We were almost back in Waverly, and just when I thought I was relaxed for now, my heart began beating fast.

"Okay Justin, we have to get all the decorations ready to put up tomorrow." I faced my brother as he nodded. Although Mitchie's birthday was in two days, we could officially start decorating a night before. I faced my mom.

"So did you decided on who to invite?" She asked me.

"Just our family, Mitchie's parents, our friends. It needs to be private, I'll have a heart attack with more people watching me." I pressed my palm against my chest, and I proved to myself that my heart was racing.

"Well I have something to do." Justin spoke up.

"What can be more important then me having you get everything ready?" I asked as Justin held up his hands.

"Don't murder me now. I just have a few things to do before I help out. Its important that I get them done."

"But Justin…"

"Alex, I promise you..I will be there and I'll be there to help. I just have something to do that's very important." Although Justin was nice to me, and we've grown closer since the summer, I couldn't put my finger on how amazing he was to me just then.

"Okay." I nodded as my mom signaled to one of the signs. I read it before nodding. "Waverly in twenty miles." I tapped my foot a few times against the floor, shaking my head and trying to think about anything but my song, or the party.

"Sing a verse to us Alex." My mom encouraged me.

"Oh yes, please." Mackenzie nodded as I looked back at my brother and the girl. Coco was staring at me with her big eyes. Maybe she wanted me to sing as well.

"I-I…I'm going blank here." I truthfully told them as everyone in the car, besides the puppy of course, awed me.

"You make me feel beautiful, was a line, I remember it." Mackenzie said as I searched my mind for the song. I had to get some practice in before the big day. I sighed, taking a deep breath and facing the front. I felt butterflies tearing my stomach apart. Why was I so nervous over one little song? But then again, it was more then that, it wasn't just the song. Actually the song wasn't what had me so worked up in the first place. It was something I was doing after or before the song, I hadn't decided yet.

"I feel sick." I pressed my head against the dashboard in front of me as I felt someone tapping my back.

"Alex its okay." Mackenzie was sitting up in her seat to comfort me. "No matter if you sing or not, Mitchie will love everything you're doing for her. I know it." With those words I nodded as the girl pulled back.

"Okay, I guess I'll just start with a line I remember and work from there." I told everyone in the car as they cheered. My mom was still smiling hard, this would be her first time in a long time hearing me sing, which was something I rarely even did.

"_You make me feel beautiful,_" I began from the line Mackenzie helped me with._  
"When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine…  
How I'd make it through  
There's no me without you  
No me without you, no-no_

You hear what I say…  
When I don't say a word…  
You are my rising sun  
You're the place I run  
You know how it hurts

When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world  
Is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best  
When I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine  
How I'd make it through  
There's no me without you…"

I took a deep breath, stopping. My mom was still smiling at me as I brushed one lone tear from my cheek. I had no idea that I was such a softie for my own singing, conceited much? Why, yes I am.

"Best, song, ever." Mackenzie smiled, sitting in her seat as Justin came into me, hugging me as best as he could. I felt his arms wrap around my neck since he was sitting just behind me.

"She'll love it." He told me as he pulled back.

"My little girl is so grown up." My mom hammered out. I shrugged before she ran her right hand through my hair. "I'm so proud of you Alex." Those words. Aren't those the words every kids want to hear? That they've been doing something right and that they're parents can see it as well? I smiled. Holding back tears that I myself caused form my song, and from the words my mom just said.

"Crap." I whined. "I'm turning into a softie." I kicked the inside of the car as everyone laughed.

"Its call being in love, that and you're a hopeless romantic." Justin told me, "overall its gross."

"Your face is gross." I told him.

"Well if my face is gross then yours is tore up."

"Ooo scary comeback." I smiled, facing my brother before flicking his leg with my thumb and middle finger. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I just laughed as Mackenzie did the same.

… ….. … ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

We arrived in Waverly just a short time after passing some local sign. Jerry was in route, taking me home as shook my head against the seat.

"Maybe Mackenzie and I should get our stuff." Conrad told me.

"You can come in and get it. I'll be at home for a bit, checking up on my parents and what not. I am their only child." I informed the boy as he nodded.

"I know. Which is why you're their entire world."

"That's true." I told him just before we stopped in front of my house. Jerry beeped the horn a few times as I reached into the backseat for my bag. "I'll see you guys later." I climbed out, noticing the neighbor from next door watching me. "Bye guy." I ran up to my house, knocking a few times as Jerry pulled off. I couldn't hear a thing on the inside, nor could I see my parents car, but I knew they both had to be home. It was a Thursday afternoon, they'd usually be home then.

"Mitchie, Mitchie your parents just left just a few minutes ago." I turned to face the next door neighbor. I hadn't spoke to the lady in a long time. She use to watch Alex and I as kids.

"Great." I sighed, dropping my bag as she walked over from her yard.

"Do you remember me?"

"Kelly something…sorry if I don't remember, its just…we don't talk." I told the woman as she giggled.

"We don't anymore do we? Well its Kelly Kenneth, and I guess after that time with Alex just months ago, no one talks to me anymore."

"Oh its not that," I walked over to her as she waved me off. It wasn't a bad wave, it was just her way of saying, I know life's busy.

"I want to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. Alex just called and invite me to your party." Kelly smiled as I did the same.

"I'll see you Saturday then."

"Oh you will, because I've seen you girls grow up right in front of my eyes. You've turned into two amazing young women."

"Thank you." I smiled, re-facing the house door.

"I came over to give you this." Kelly reached in her pocket and handed me a key. "Your parents thought you might be home."

"Oh. Well yay, mom and dad." I giggled, cupping the key as Kelly refaced her yard.

"I'll see you Saturday." She waved to me, leaving as I nodded.

"See you then." I yelled, running to the house to let myself in. I grabbed my bag and locked the door before running to my room. Right in the middle of my bed was a guitar, it had a small red bow on it with a note. I stood in the archway of my room before looking away from the thing. Maybe it was a birthday present or something. But with my curiosity, I had to look at it. I made it over to the bed, running my fingers against the smooth outer frame of the guitar's body. The note read in large black letters, _For Mitchie._ I plucked the paper from under one of the strings, opening it slowly before reading it.

_To my darling daughter: No matter how many times I say this, and no matter how many times I try to express this, I'm truly and deeply sorry. I've been out so many days, doing so many things just to get you this guitar. Hey, don't think I've been doing anything illegal or crazy._

I giggled, shaking my head, reading on.

_But I wanted to show you that I was sorry. On the back of this guitar, and I hope you don't mind, is a tiny dolphin engraved in the body. Under it reads the words…well you should lift it and see. I'm sorry if I ever broke your heart, if I've ever made you cry, and if I've ever gave you reason to doubt me. I'm sorry for destroying your songs, and I'm sorry for breaking your guitar. And I'm sorry for forcing you to go to Camp Rock. I thought I knew what was best for you, but I guess only you truly know that._

I looked up from the letter, although it was a bit more to read, and plucked a few of the strings. The sound, if I could describe it in words, was perfect, gentle, and angelic. I slowly grabbed the neck of the guitar, turning it around to find the small dolphin at the bottom, and with the golden letters below it, made me smile.

"With a sea of dreams, and with the beauty of the ocean, let your heart be your guide." I whispered the words over and over a few times before rereading the letter, and finishing it.

_You amaze me Mitchie, and as a father I'm proud. I couldn't ask for someone as good as you, to give me a second chance to heal what I've done. I had your name engraved in the neck of the guitar. I hope that its exactly as you wanted it, and I hope the guitar is exactly as the one you had before. Life is too short to fight with others about what's wrong or right, or to even give in to others whims. You're making you happy, what else could I ask for? I believe that no matter where you go in life, and no matter what you do, You WILL ALWAYS be BEAUTIFUL. Love you this lifetime and three times over, Dad._

I stood staring at the guitar and smiling. There was no way that I could repay my parents for finally letting me be me, especially my dad. It took him the longest to understand. I placed the letter against the bed and sat down, raising the guitar to pluck a few strings. Next to me was a stack of new song books. I suppose my dad gave me those as well. I ran my fingers over the stings, the feeling was too magical and deep to express in words. My heart was yearning for the sound. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as I began to hum. I wonder if I remembered any songs. But of course I did, and I played them, letting the words naturally take over me.

… ….. …. …..

Alex's P.O.V

Once we arrived home, my dad was already doing some victory dancing from beating us there.

"Great job dad, you win." I told him before I gazed around for Mitchie. I moved over to the truck only to spot Coco sleeping. "Dad where's Mitchie?" I asked.

"I took her home, was I not suppose to?"

"Its okay dad. Come Coco." I grabbed the dog in my arms, lifting her. "I guess we can finish the last minute party plans."

"Don't forget Alex," my mom called to me, "we have to get you a dress tomorrow."

"Ew, mom, no." I whined as she stared at me.

"Yes, and we can take Mitchie with us."

I didn't say another word as I made it into the sub shop and up to the house. Justin was already running around like a mad man. He was up to something and although he already admitted it, I still didn't know exactly what. I placed Coco on the floor, as she twirled in circled before laying on the carpet. I made it up the stairs, following my brother before I went into my room, closing the door, only to have Mackenzie sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as she tilted her head.

"Why else." She rose something up before lowering it.

"Oh." I nodded, noticing the item in her hand before making it over to my bed. I fell onto my stomach, closing my eyes and sighing as I heard Conrad take his place in the room as well.

"Guys did you see that mob outside?" He sounded chipper speaking of a mob of people.

"What mob?" Mackenzie asked.

"There was like a lot of people outside asking for Mitchie, and then they saw me so it was awesome." I'm not sure what exactly Conrad was doing but it made Mackenzie giggle. I took a dew deep breaths, trying to drift off to sleep, although technically I was still a bit sticky from my earlier picnic in the day.

"Alex, you know if you want, I could get a little studio time for you to practice your song." Conrad was waiting for my response, but I was too tired to even answer, so I quietly nodded. "Good, so we can have a two hour studio session, because you know tomorrow's the last day to practice."

I opened my eyes quickly, sitting up and facing the boy. He was sitting at the foot end of the bed, while Mackenzie was still sitting against the headboard next to me.

"I totally forgot that after tomorrow is Saturday. That means I have to shop for something to wear, help my mom get the cake, rehearse the song, and decorate the entire ballroom of the Wiz towers before Midnight tomorrow." I set myself into a panic mode as I looked between each person.

"Alex chill…"

"Then I have to pick up Mitchie's gift and I'm not too sure if Justin is still going to get…"

"Look we'll handle everything." Conrad told me. "You just worry about the rehearsal and the shopping, we'll take care of the rest."

"But…"

"Alex, trust me. This little thing you're doing is actually bringing Mackenzie and I closer." Conrad was smiling. I focused on him before trying to calm my racing heart down. I knew that everything was going to go great, it just had to.

"I'll call to see if Mitchie is okay at home." I searched for my cell phone as Mackenzie whined.

"I still need clothes." She said aloud.

"Oops. I forgot to get them form Mitchie's place. We can get them later." Conrad said as I climbed from the bed.

"Has anyone seen my phone?"

… …. …. … …

Mitchie's P.O.V

I lost track of time as I strummed a few cords on my guitar. I heard when my parents came in and still I hadn't taken a decent shower. The footsteps grew closer and once the door was pushed open, both my parents were smiling at me, watching me play.

"I'm glad you like it." My dad said as I placed the guitar against my bed and ran to him. Hugging him tightly before squeezing him as best as I could. He was holding onto me with dear life as my mother smiled next to us.

"Thank you daddy." I'm sure those words were rare coming from me, but I meant them. I felt my dad's lips press against my hair before we both pulled back.

"You're very welcome, and I'm really sorry."

"I know." I gave him one last hug before he stepped out of the room. My mom hugged me as well before whispering.

"You know he's going to cry right?"

"He's so sensitive." I joked as we pulled back.

"Do you know your hair smells like…cake?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "I was just going to shower. Oh and here's the key from Kelly." I pressed the brass object into my mother's fingers as she squeezed my chin and walked away. I hated when she did that, she was acting like grandma Miranda. I closed my room door, locking it up before moving back over to my bed, removing my clothes and heading into the shower. The water was warm and perfect as if fell down my body. I was actually getting cleaned, considering earlier that Alex made a bad attempt to getting me clean.

_"Just like candy." Alex told me as I laid against the sand. She had me pinned against the ground as frosting grazed my cheeks and legs. Some of it was getting hard, I felt it._

_ "Come on Alex, I'm so sticky."_

_ "And sweet." She smiled, sticking her tongue out against my cheek._

_ "Eww, gross." I giggled as she licked the frosting from my skin. I turned my head a few times as she purposefully ran her lips across mine, before sucking against my neck. "A-Alex stop. I can't get a hicky, my mom will kill me." I tried lifting myself up but she was strong, and my giggling made me weaker anyway._

_ "You're sweet as candy." She told me in a low seductive voice. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as she kissed my collar bone._

_ "Lexi.." I whispered as she blew on my skin. "Let me up." _

_ "Um-um you're my tasty treat, don't forget, its my un-birthday." I felt her teeth nibbling against my skin. I shivered, as the wind blew off the ocean and over us._

_ "I give." I whined as she lifted my arms from my side and pushed them above my head. "Remember the sand is bad." I huffed out as she kissed my chin, and then my cheek, and then my nose. I was trying my best to not totally sub come to her touches. Once her lips fell against mine again, she slid her fingers down my arm, letting go of her death grip on me. I was taking a few deep breath as she kissed my chin once more, and then my collar bone. But as soon as she dropped her hands onto my shirt I slapped her fingers away._

_ "Okay that's enough, We're sitting between two houses." I told her as she slowly sat up._

_ "But I'm not done with my candy."_

_ "Alex like you told me, you shouldn't start something you're not going to go through with. And we're not going through with this. It's a lot of people to be looking out for remember?"I tried my best to keep my ears out of the sand as Alex pouted._

_ "Fine." She grabbed my hands again, as she came back into my neck. She kissed it, and then shifted both my hands into her left hand, raising my shirt with her right one._

_ "A-Alex what did I just say?"_

_ She kissed my stomach before I felt her teeth gently kneading into my skin. I took a deep breath as she kissed my skin over and over again, biting in delicate places before she let me go._

_ "This isn't over." She old me, as she moved away. I sat up, lifting my shirt, but the damage was done. She had seriously left a red circle against me._

I ran my fingers against my stomach, stopping when I felt a small pulsing pain. I gazed down to stare at the red circle. It was still there. Clear as day. I shut the water off, climbing from the shower and grabbing a towel as my phone began ringing. I ran out into my room, answering the phone without looking.

"Hello is this the Torres residence?" I heard Alex ask as I giggled.

"Um, yes. And who may I ask is calling?"

"Oh, some hot brunette looking for an even hotter one."

"Ooh-la-la." I giggled before the towel ran against my knee. I had totally forgot that my knee was scraped. "Ow." I whispered into the phone line.

"Mitch you okay?"

"Yeah, you bit me remember?" I told the girl, as I sat against my bed, letting my hair stick to my face.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not done."

"You're not biting me again. This stuff really hurts." I let my towel drop beside me, as I poked the red mark. It was always chilly in my room for some odd reason.

"But you're so tasty." I heard from the other line as I giggled.

"I'm going to lay naked on my bed." I fell onto my back, letting the warm sheets below me, warm me as best as it could.

"Mitchie don't say these things when I'm not there."

"But I'm seriously naked." I truthfully stated as Alex whined.

"Yeah, but I'm not there."

"That's a good thing. You're trying to leave bruises on me."

"Just little love bites, that's all." She told me as I sat up shaking my head. "Besides I'm going to leave more, they just wont be noticeable to anyone but us."

"You're not giving me anymore love bites as you call it." I stood up to stare at myself in my body mirror as a chill ran down my spine.

"Then just one." Alex said as I giggled.

"Uh, no."

"But I really, really have this spot that I'm dying to touch on you."

"I hope you're alone while you're saying these things." I told her, making sure I too was alone, although I knew I was.

"Oh I am. Its just Mackenzie and Conrad in here."

"Alex!" I covered my face as if I was in the room with them, embarrassed slightly.

"What, I'm kidding, they're helping Justin out with something. Hey, if I come over will you let me in?"

"Alex I'm not staying naked."

"I didn't ask you to, I'm just saying that there's a chance that you may…get naked again, I'm just saying."

I began giggling loudly before pacing my room. I didn't have anything planned to wear.

"Anyway."

"Hey don't change the subject," Alex told me. "I want to leave a hickey behind your neck."

"What?" I stopped in my tracks. "You're crazy if you think I'd let you kiss me there, or leave anything there for that matter. You know how sensitive the back of my neck is."

"Oh I know."

"If I can touch your lower back, then you've got yourself a deal." I patiently waited for anything to come through to the other side.

"I'm really not sure about letting you touch my back."

"Going once." I began. "Going twice."

"Fine." Alex agreed as I smiled.

"Sold!" I nodded.

"I'll come over later on tonight."

"Alex you know my parents don't want anything kinky happening in their house."

"Oh I know. We'll just take Justin's clubhouse."

"I'm not letting you…"

"It's not really a clubhouse Mitchie. I found directions to some place off of Monroe that Justin has. I think he use to use it for his alien language league or whatever." I heard something on the other end. "I stole his stupid wire key to the place."

"Um.."

"Being in danger of getting caught is half the fun." She told me as I shook my head smiling.

"Okay. I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this." I sighed loudly.

"Well then, I'll see you tonight my sweet, sweet candy."

I giggled after Alex said those words.

"Tonight then." I nodded as if she could see me.

"I love you." Alex said into the phone.

"You just love me for my body," I joked as we both giggled, "love you too." And with that we both hung up the phone. I had to get dressed, and act normal, before telling my parents Alex was coming over. I never knew Justin had his own place, since when? I guess he did graduate before we went on break for the summer, and I didn't get to see him during that time but he still lived with the Russo's for all I knew. But then again he did have a place for his alien league to meet up when he isn't allowed in the restaurant. Oh well, I sighed, walking into my closet. I decided to dress up for the occasion.

**My hand hurts, so I have to stop typing here. My hands are getting warm, and I don't want my fingers to get stiff, so I'll be going off to read other stuff for now, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now as promised, personal thank yous, followed by my dream Demi's song. Enjoy.**

**AtUFrEdDiE**** – Aw I'm glad that my characters make you smile, and yay that means I make you smile. Well I'm glad, because I try. Also I like trying to bring my story together form the beginning to close everything off so I'm glad that you like the way I brought Michelle into the story, well old stuff, not her persay. Thank you so much for leaving long reviews, or just a review in general because it seriously helps me get through the day. Plus I like to write for those who review, because there's just a level of awesomeness that reviews have, so thank you.**

**LEATHERnGOLD**** – Hey you, I love you, but stop guessing on stuff before I come and get you. Just kidding. Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad my story is so awesome, but you're awesome for reviewing which makes the story awesome, if that makes since. I love your long reviews, they make me smile, and I just nod my head like an idiot half the time, and go uh-huh, uh-huh, and you seem to pick up stuff that I personally don't see myself. So in general, just thank you.**

**thousand lies**** – You love the story so much that its creepy? Hum, interesting thought. I like it. Also what's with the super fast updates? The fact that you ask me to update along with others is why I do so. I'm tired of letting you guys down, and so I'm trying to stay true to my word as I update. Thank you so much for reading and putting a smile on my face, it means a lot. And the fact that you enjoy the story so much is just an amazing bonus. Also, I saved your day? Psh, you always save mine with reviewing so yay. Plus you're not shy with that review button, ha-ha, so thank you. And I like reviewing fast, and its cool if you don't write fast and review a lot, things do get busy, trust me, I understand. Also laziness is busy, you have to just be lazy, like I do most of the time.**

**(****.Point.****) – First off, I really hope that fanfiction doesn't mess up your name, and if it does, this is for you And-Your-Point. I love the fact that you hugged your laptop, thanks, cause I thought I was going to be weird if no one received my hug on the other end, just sayin'. Also I'm sorry about keeping you in the dark about a few things, its just that if Alex put a lot of work into it, I want to make I put a lot of work into making it the best chapter in the world for you guys. I hope I do it justice. And hey you, stop guessing what's going to happen before I have to kidnap you with another reviewer, just kidding. Thanks for making me smile with your reviews, they seriously make my day. And I truly mean that.**

**MMKESLER**** – Have you noticed what I've done for you in the story? You asked for more kissing, and I tried my best to place it into the story. Who knows with the way my brain works, now a days. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and giving me a little bit more to work with. I love getting ideas by just a simple or long review, so thank you so much. I look forward to your next review, they make my day. Also, what did it mean that someone would get hurt? Well you'll see now wont you, all in good time, all in good time. New e-mails get you excited? Psh, I'm the same way for reviews.**

**stepsteptrip**** – I still like your name, it's a little story within itself, or maybe that's just my writers mind speaking, but I can see something happening in your name. Oh and its totally cool if you can't review, I understand, and yeah I am updating a bit on the hasty side, its just that I want to work with a new story, even if I love this one so much, its time to move on and put my creativity somewhere else. Anyway, enough about me, I'm glad that you take the time to review, even if you can't sometimes because trust me, it makes a difference in my life as a writer, so thank you so much. If you keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

**full360-2b-me**** – I want you to know that I used your review about you telling Alex on Jerry, in the story, but I used Alex's mom telling her of course. Mitchie still hasn't admitted to Alex that she knows though, but anyway, enough with me going on and on, I thank you so much for giving me a review. I eat feedback like I do food, in a very amazing delicate way. Seriously, I eat food oddly. Anyway thanks so much, your reviews mean a lot to me, because its just one more amazing person taking a few seconds out of their day to give me their views to help me become a better writer, so thank you.**

**SemiBieber**** – Why do I like your name you ask? Well for the most part, before I asked about your name, I was seriously asking myself if you mean semibieber, like you half liked Justin bieber, or Demi and Selena being Semi, which you cleared up for me, and Bieber, because you liked all of them, it's a thing my mind does. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I still giggle at your name because I'm weird, and I used your idea as well to put a little more back touching into the story, ha-ha. And I'm super excited with you on the part about Alex singing to Mitchie, I'm waiting for it to come up. You're addicted to my writing skills? Why thank you, I've been writing since I was maybe seven, before then as well but I barley remember anything. With time it gets better, so thank you for noticing. And enjoy what's coming soon.**

**Eaw1029 – AH I'm scared by your awesome caps button. Ha-ha, thanks so much for reviewing and you're amazing as well. I blush when people call me amazing, I'm just me, I suppose, but I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy what's in store, and just overall thank you so much, because reviews like your push me on to get to another chapter and make the best of it, so thank you.**

**Ash15067**** – If Ash is short for your name I want you to know hat when I see it I think of Ashley Tisdale, I hope I don't offend you. Any who, thanks for reviewing, reading, and just giving me your thoughts on the chapters, thanks so much, it means a lot. And I'm glad that you get excited to see that I've updated, I get excited when you review, so I think we're even here. Enjoy what's coming next, and truly thank you.**

** Okay I know those were long thank yous but I had to do them, because those are the last ones until the story is finished, but in general, you all mean so much to me and my writing. Without you guys I wouldn't know what to fix if I confused you, or lost you, or if I was doing good in something, so overall for every reader, or every reader and reviewer THANK YOU. Now onto the bonus of my dream Demi's song. I guess I'll make a little script form out of it so you can sort of see how my dream went. Enjoy the song. My hand is really warm, it feels weird. I'll cut out the lines that repeat and just put, repeat x number of times.**

_[Demi stands on stage, looking out into the crowd with tears in her eyes. She can't see not one face in the crowd, until she spots Selena's. Her heart is racing as her music plays and she lifts her mic to sing.]_

_You tell..everyone you love me.._

_And then…you change your mind.._

_What… do you want me to say.._

_I've cried a thousand times, I've had all my tries.._

_And now its time..to break away._

_Because.._

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart…let…go…of you…_

_I've said my last goodbye_

_I've had my last good cry_

_But come tonight, I'll have to say…_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you…_

_You're tellin' me baby baby please don't go_

_I said I have to leave and we both know_

_You say baby baby I need you_

_I said that's what they've been tellin' you_

_You said this is my heart_

_I said this is not_

_You're tellin' me all these lies_

_I'm tellin' you the truth_

_You kiss me hard_

_And I pull away…and this is what I have to say…_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart…let…go…of you… [x2]_

_I've tried to lie_

_I've tried to do things your way_

_But you see, it's the heart in me, that's tellin' me that there's no way [This line was kind of high and screaming-ish]_

_Cause I've cried a thousand times, I've had all my tries.._

_I gave you my all, but you let me fall_

_And now its time to pay, so all I have to say.._

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you_

_Cause I've cried a thousand times, I've had all my tries.._

_I gave you my all, but you let me fall_

_And now its time to pay, so all I have to say.._

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let go of you_

_The hardest thing I ever had to do, was make my heart let.. go.. of.. you…._

**So this is the entire song that I dreamed Demi sung on stage to Selena. The entire dream is just way too detailed for me to explain, but maybe one day it'll become a story. But until then, thank you for reading.**

**Also I'm not a song writer, I only write poems at times, so this song caught me off guard in my dream.**


	35. Touch Me There

** I have this gross pimple on my chin, I'm so going to get rid of it before class tomorrow. I usually apply rubbing alcohol onto my face, talk about harsh treatment. Anyway, so I was tempted to write this last night, but I was too busy with a Princess Protection Program one shot. Its cute, and the end is getting scary, you know guns and fighting and what not. But other then that, its all good. Guys, you ALL left long reviews, I was so shocked that I screamed and scared my family members. And then I read over them a few times, thanks so much, I was on cloud nine, and will be for the next few days, so thanks and enjoy.**

** PS. Although this chapter is the same length as the others, it's going to seem longer because of all the words. And uh, these scenes always make me feel awkward when writing them.**

I was tapping my bare feet against the carpet of my floor as I sat on the edge of my bed. My guitar laid next to me as I ran my fingers over the strings a few more time. It was getting late, or dark at least. I was still waiting for Alex to come over, and all of a sudden I felt stupid for actually dressing up. I found an above the knee black dress with thin straps in the back of my closet, so I put it on without hesitation, but now I was having second thoughts about it.

"Honey dinner is ready." My mom appeared in the doorway, staring at me before she smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I told her, shaking my head before standing.

"Mitchie you're all dressed up. Your hair is curled, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." I repeated, grabbing my black sandals before making it out into the hall and down the steps. I was hoping Alex would have been here by now. I bit on my bottom lip before stepping into the dining room where the meal was set up. My dad was on one end of the table and my mom joined him across to the other side. I sat in my usual chair, in the middle of both of them.

"Whow pumpkin, you look…" My dad began as I rose my hand.

"Dad, don't say it." I continued to tap my feet against the floor before grabbing a few spoonfuls of rice to place on my plate. I didn't touch the meat, which my mother happily placed on my plate anyway.

"Are you going out tonight?" My dad asked, just before he sipped some wine.

"I am." I answered, straight and simple and to the point.

"With Alex?"

"Yes, who else?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as he chuckled.

"Just checking." I finished my rice, not really wanting anything else, and excused myself form the table. I was back in my room, staring at myself once again. I wasn't going to wear a black dress, considering that my black hair kind of matched and it would just be too much, you guess it, black. I walked into my closet, pushing clothes aside before thumbing over a few things. Just in the back was a few more sort of dancing dresses. A red one, just the length of the one I was in now, with no straps, which opened freely at the bottom. Another dress which was silver, with thin straps that crisscrossed in the back and another black dress with a small beaded design, with a slice up the thigh.

"Great Mitchie. You have nothing to wear." I told myself aloud just before pulling off my black dress, letting it fall to the floor. I glanced over all the dresses and sighed loudly. "Red or silver?" I didn't expect me to answer aloud, but of course I did, which was the first signs that you were losing it. Its great to talk to yourself, but when you start answering, be afraid, be very afraid. I slid the silver dress on, letting the straps smoothly kiss my skin. It was silk, and every time it rubbed against me, it sent chills up my spine. Just seconds later I was back on my bed, this time laying on my back as my feet hung off the side.

"So bored." I sighed, staring at my ceiling, trying to see if I connect the small specks with other ones. I didn't hear anyone come up the stairs and soon I felt fingers against my leg, and they weren't my own. I quickly sat up only to knock heads with the person in front of me. We both let out whimpers.

"God Mitchie, you and your big head." Alex whined as I rubbed my head, sitting up on my elbows to look at her. She was still standing in front of me.

"Well you were the weirdo that just came in and started touching me."

"I wouldn't of done that if I knew this would happen." Alex brushed her fingers over her head as I laid back down. It felt like my brain was shaken up in my head, and I just wanted it to stop. My bed sheets began to rustle as I looked up at the girl again. Alex was crawling on top of me.

"Hey stop that, my parents are in the house." I hit her arm as she pouted, moving away as I stood. Alex was actually dressed in all black. Black jeans, and a thin black button down top, opened two buttons down at the collar.

"You look amazing." Alex gasped out as I giggled.

"I didn't think so, but thank you. And you look, amazing too." I pulled on the base of Alex's shirt as she shrugged.

"I'm a stud tonight." Her words caused me to giggle before I glanced at her hair. It was placed into a ponytail, as she slid her hands into her pocket.

"You…" I caught my laughter before shaking my head. "Never mind." I giggled to myself, before sliding on my shoes and placing my fingers against Alex's arm. "Lets go."

"After you." She told me as I giggled again.

"This is too weird." I shook my head, walking out first as we met my parents on the bottom step. My dad was giggling along with me, no wonder where I get it from. But it was the fact that neither of us seen Alex, almost as dressy as I was.

"Don't stay out too late, Teresa called and said she was taking you two shopping." My mom informed us, as we both nodded, leaving out side. The night air was cool, a bit chilling actually. I squeezed Alex's arm a bit before we separated, climbing in her mom's truck on different sides. I could see a key on the dashboard, so I lifted it, showing it to Alex.

"Is this Justin's key?"

"Yeah. I hope he doesn't look for it."

"Me too. Isn't it a bit creepy that we're going to this place your brother has just to…" I didn't say it. I wasn't going to say it.

"You can say it Mitchie, just to play bump bump in the night."

"Shut up." I swatted the girl with my hand as she defensively started the car.

"You're always abusing me. If we're going to make things work, you have got to stop hitting me." Alex laughed, pulling away form my house.

"Well you need to be abused." I hit her again, just as she turned a local corner. I focused on where we were going. Some parts of Waverly looked beautiful at night, and some parts were too dark to even get a full view. I pressed the window button, so I'd be able to stick my hand out the window. The air grazed my skin, causing goose bumps to arise.

"Look at all these lights." I was gazing deeply at the way this particular road was lit up. There were no street lights, just candles flickering in windows, as the road below had small squares lighting the path. Some of the buildings even had white light bulbs that seemed to make this small street even more appealing. I felt fingers brushing up against me leg, as I got stiff. Facing Alex, as she continued to drive. She was reaching for something, so I tapped her hand.

"Alex." I pointed to the girl, "don't." I looked at the door and handed her a piece of paper with words on them.

"I swear you're so violent. I have to live my entire life with someone as violent as you, I'm scared." Alex giggled as I rolled my eyes. She stopped at the edge of the paved road, gazing up at a two story building.

"Wow. Justin has taste." I ran my fingers against the door handle as we both climbed out, staring at the place a bit longer. The house was built with gray bricks, just as the others, with beautiful railed porches and large windows.

"My brother chose this? He had to of had help." Alex grabbed my hand as I followed her up to the door. She unlocked it quickly, as we stepped inside. The darkness on the inside was only lit by a single false candle in the window.

"Great illusion." I giggled as Alex flicked on a light switch by the door. To the right were the steps leading upstairs, and to the left, the living room was covered in beautiful furniture. There was a large three person sofa and two love seats all sitting across from a in-wall television. The black carpet matched the vases that decorated the walls. There were a few glass pieces here and there, as I slowly stepped into the space.

"How could Justin afford this?" I asked still in awe. I ran my fingers across a small figurine that was hand painted, it had to be.

"This is nice. A little creepy for my brother, but nice."

"Lets see the rest of the house." I encouraged Alex as she locked the door and I traveled into the next room. There was a hole, maybe the size of two long bed pillows in the wall. It exposed the kitchen to the living room. I walked in, staring at the granite counters and silver appliances, all coming together with the black cabinets.

"I feel like I've see this place." Alex told me, as I faced her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Weird huh?" She asked, walking to the fridge and pulling it open. I admired the island table, it was so beautiful.

"Look at this." Alex drew my attention to her, "root bear, cola, grape. I think Justin is planning on having a party or something. This fridge is packed."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be here."

"Mitch don't be such a chicken. Come on, lets look at the rest of the place."

We both made it upstairs, spotting an end table pressed against the wall between the first bathroom and a bedroom. Each room was colored in a soft brown, with a dark green backdrop.

"Check this out." Alex called to me, as I went down the hall. "A kind sized bed. Now this is the life." She hopped on the bed, before jumping from side to side. "Come up."

"And jump on a bed? Uh no thank you. I'd rather not." I glanced around at the white finished dressers and end tables. The room was painted a yellowish color, with glass objects here and there.

"Come on Mitch, you know you want to."

"I definitely, do not, want to jump on the bed in this dress." I moved over to a wall mirror that seemed as if it should be in a dance studio.

"But, I really would like if you jumped with me."

"No." I shook my head, walking out of the room and across the hall. Inside sat a large classical piano, finished in a dark black with polished keys. A guitar sat on a stand next to it, and next to that was a set of microphones. I wondered what in the world Justin could be doing in this place, because I never knew about it, and I love to sing. I stepped over to the piano, noticing that the room had no windows. I suppose it was enforced with some type of sound reducing equipment. I slid my fingers over the piano keys, gently smiling before I did the same to the neck of the guitar.

"Whoa. Cool music room." Alex stepped over towards a bookshelf that I hadn't noticed. It was filled with different music books and notepads and what have you.

"I think I just fell in love." I whispered.

"With me again? Damn I'm good." Alex smiled as I smiled, facing the piano once more.

"Does Justin play?" I asked. I knew the boy my entire life, and I guess he could play without me knowing, I suppose.

"Not that I know of, but then again we all know a little piano. My mom forced us to take lessons at seven, remember?" Alex asked as I nodded. A photo above the piano had are letters in a frame, colored in gold, reading, _Let your heart be your guide._

"Let your heart be your guide," I whispered the words after reading them as Alex came over to me.

"I'm telling you Mitch, this place is a bit creepy."

"I think its perfect." I was seriously taken by the place as Alex shook her head and grabbed my fingers.

"Well as perfect as this place is, we're going to defile my brother's apartment."

"Don't say that." I pouted as she pulled me along with her, and back into the room across the hall.

"Its kind of weird to be doing this."

"Mitch, you promised."

"Yeah I know, but…this place just seems so…" Alex let my hand go, walking off into the nearby closet before flicking on its light.

"Can you cut that light off in there?"

"I could, but I won't." I joked, walking over to flick the light off. On the ceiling was small specks of silver and gold, twinkling. "Alex look at this."

"Look at what?" She walked out, staring up to where I was pointing before she nodded. "This must be my brother's player's pad. Never thought he had it in him."

"Hilarious Alex, really." I pressed my back against the door as Alex moved onto the bed. I was still transfixed by the place. I heard a small popping noise, as I faced the girl. She was pouring something into a glass, but I had no idea where either item came from. I moved over to her, climbing next to her as I stood on my knees as she tilted the glass in my direction.

"What's that and where did it come from?" I asked, smelling the contents. It wasn't extremely strong, but it still smelt a little off.

"What does it look like? I took it from my mom's stash, and yes, Teresa Russo has a stash. Its usually for cooking but.." Alex shrugged as I shook my head.

"We don't drink."

"True, I hate drinking, but we aren't drinking it. We're going to sip it. Only this glass." Alex handed it to me again as I took it. She closed the rest and placed it on the floor as I focused on the glass.

"Its only wine right?" I asked as Alex nodded. She reached for the cup, sipping it slightly before sticking out her tongue.

"Check, wine is gross." She nodded to herself as I sipped a little. It was like a shock to my taste buds, by how surprisingly tangy it was.

"Okay, enough of that." She plucked the glass from my fingers as I sat down, my knee throbbing slightly. I slid my fingers through my curls, pushing my hair behind my back and then over one shoulder. Alex faced me, smiling as I giggled. I watched her as she walked her fingers up my hand, creating small circles as he went up my arm. I took a deep breath when she came to my shoulder, just before I crawled into her lap. I was so close that she dropped her hand as used her lips to kiss my collar bone. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly, pushing all thoughts out of my head, as her other hand wrapped around my back. I tilted my head, as I laid against Alex, my lips pressed into her neck as I slowly kissed her. She was using her hands once more, this time making them dance against my silk dress. I could feel everything she was doing, the fabric was so thin and smooth that I actually found myself using my nails to grip Alex's waist. She tapped my exposed back, before sliding her fingers under the straps, plucking the fabric away from me as I took a deep breath, pressing into her more. I could now feel the straps pressing into the middle of my arm, the silk was smooth to the touch. Alex slid her fingers up to my shoulder, and soon, one of her hands was circling over and over again against the back of my neck. I can't really describe the feeling it caused in me, but I know that it sent sparks through my body. I could feel my skin warming, and my breaths grow heavy. I shook my head, pulling back away from the girl before holding her hands in mine. I focused on her in front of me.

I removed my hands form hers, pressing my fingers against the top button of her shirt, plucking at each one to unfasten. And soon one after the other, the buttons were open leaving three left. I pulled the top of her shirt back, down across her shoulders as my hair fell slightly over my face, as I leaned into her. I thumbed the black bra that shielded her before pressing my lips against her skin. I was already breathing hard, so calming myself was the only thing on my mind. I pressed my lips against Alex's collar bone before moving back and kissing lower. I was at the middle clasp of her bra, kissing between her breasts just as I felt her tap my neck.

"Alex, don't." I said in a hushed tone. Lifting up to stare at her.

"My turn." She placed her fingers against my side, moving me back as I sat on the bed, before she gently pushed me down. I laid on the bed, staring at the colors of the wall before I felt her plucking at my dress. My heart was still racing, as I felt her fingers work there way up my leg. My dress was rising, I felt the silk pushing against me, causing me to close my eyes as Alex stopped above my stomach. She poked the red spot against my skin as I whimpered.

"Don't touch it." I told her, trying to cover the mark with my hand but she only pulled both of mine into one of hers, before holding them above my head. She tapped the sore once more before leaning in to kiss it. I sucked in the air, trying to focus only on her touch. It paralyzed me the way she could take my breath away in just a few seconds. She kissed the sore, causing me to whimper louder, as I tried sliding my hands from her grip. Her teeth trailed the outer end of my so called love bite, before she bit me again.

"Al-ex…please." I whimpered, as she released my hands, now hovering over me. We were looking into each others eyes as I tried to ease the pain against my stomach. I took deep breaths as she leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were perfect as always, running across mine, leaving me frozen by her touch. I rose my hands to slide under her shirt, letting the fabric rise as I held her closer to me, running my fingers against her lower back. She stopped breathing for a quick second, before her eyes locked on mine. She moved my hands back, shaking a bit as my hands slid off of her.

"I'm first this time." I told her, as she focused on me. We spoke in our own code and we both knew what I was talking about. Alex slowly slid off of me as I finally had a chance to sit up. I crawled from the bed, letting my dress fall from my sides before I signaled Alex to remove her clothes as well. She did of course, before we climbed back in bed, this time, I had her sitting in front of me, while I was behind her, running my lips across her shoulders. Her hair continued to brush against my face, as I kissed lower down her back, feeling her tense the closer I came to the spot she never wanted me to touch. I held my hair in one hand, kissing the small of her back, hearing her whimper brought a smile to my face. I slid my fingers under the back of her bra, moving my hands forward as her skin brushed into mine. I could outline her entire body if I wanted to, but that would have to wait. Alex tensed up, something that rarely happed, and I enjoyed it. Once my hands were finally in front of the girl I unsnapped the clasp in front, pulling the bra completely off. I let my fingers rest on her breasts as I kissed her shoulder.

The air grew thick, and I could feel it getting harsh. I pressed myself into Alex more, letting her go as I went down her back once again, this time biting against her skin as I worked my way down. I caressed the small of her back as she whimpered, shaking her head as I tried hard not to giggle, this was an enjoyment of mine. I pressed my fingers against her waist, holding her still as I bit, nibbled, and licked her delicate skin.

"O-kay Mitch…that's enough." I could feel Alex shaking in my arms. I blew gentle against the spot before admiring my work. I left the same identical mark that she left on me just the day before. I moved away as Alex faced me, her eyes held a dazed look. She came into me, kissing me harshly as I squealed, before she knocked me backward. Her hands roughly pulled at my bra but I didn't mind it. Once the fabric was off and on the floor, I felt Alex squeezing gently at my breast. Her lips never faltered from mine as I desperately tried to whimper. She pulled away from me completely kissing my breast, leaving her hand on the other one as she kneaded into my skin. My body was on fire, as I heaved with every new breath, as Alex plucked on my underwear. I shook my head.

"No, you first remember?" I breathed out as she pouted. I bet we were both sexually frustrated. Once Alex moved back again, I used that time to tug on her underwear, feeling the heat from her body, brush against my hand as I steadied myself. Alex laid against the bed, as I slid my hand down her thighs, breathing as best as I could before moving my index and middle finger down her leg. I felt myself enter her. The room filling with heavy panting and thrusting movement. The faster I went, the louder everything became, engulfing the room in breathtaking screams. I leaned forward, cupping Alex's mouth with my own, as my fingers pressed deeper against the girl's skin. I could feel her heavy breathing. I felt the sweat against Alex's forehead against my own, as I kept my eyes on hers, she wasn't the type to close her eyes. I felt her tensing up, her panting slowing down, and her body grow weak. I stopped, taking a few deep breaths myself before I pulled out of the girl. She wasted no time, knocking me onto my back, as I giggled as she pressed her lips into mine. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth, as I tried my best to focus on the now, instead of the ceiling above. Alex moved her mouth from mine, kissing my collar bone, and then my breast, and then my stomach. I felt like it was an endless torture battle, and soon she stopped at my opening. I braced myself for whatever she was going to do next, as her lips kissed me gently. I gasped, gripping the sheets just before I felt pressure entering me. The tingling feeling of my body was overpowered by the throbbing between my legs, and the rubbing against my legs. I had my eyes closed, breathing as best as I could as I bit on my bottom lip, not once letting out a cry. I felt myself shaking, trembling almost as the pressure grew strong, more forceful, but just as it started, it disappeared. I released the sheets, my heart beating fast, as I stared at the ceiling once more. Alex hovered above me, kissing my lips before falling next to me. I didn't want to move. I would let the moment set in before I even made a new thought.

…. … ….. ….

Alex's P.O.V

It was a little after midnight when Mitchie and I dressed, cleaning Justin's stupid room and making sure everything was back where it was once before. Mitchie was using the banister and wall to walk straight, as if she was weak and in a trans. I was barley mobile myself but I had to drive both of us back home. Once I was sure everything was back in place, I reached for Mitchie's hand, leading her back to the truck as we both climbed in. She stayed quiet, huddling against the door as I brushed her hair from off of her neck. I leaned into her, kissing her skin as she shook her head.

"Please don't Alex."

I ignored her, nibbling against the back of her neck as she held onto the door handle. I watched as she shook her head slowly, making noises of ecstasy as she tried pulling away. I made sure I could see a perfect red circle against her neck before I pulled back, blowing against the spot and starting the car. Mitchie's fingers were still gripping the door.

"I'm done." I told her as she shook, leaning into the door more.

"Yeah, but I still feel it." She closed her mouth as I smiled, pulling off into the distance. Within minutes Mitchie was asleep and I was nearing her place. The lights were out and I knew her parents were sleeping. I ran my fingers across Mitchie's hair as she defensively sat up, swatting me away.

"Ow. Violent much?" I asked as she faced me. Her eyes were still a bit dazed as she ran her fingers over the back of her neck, taking a large gasp for air before she narrowed her eyes on me.

"I'm going to feel this for a while." She told me, as I nodded, smiling seductively.

"Its my little gift to you."

"Yeah, lets just hope your little gift doesn't cause me to stop functioning properly." Mitchie opened the car door, leaning in to kiss me before she bit my bottom lip, pulling back and climbing form the car. "And that's my gift to you." She said, as I pouted, watching her head to the house. Once she was inside, I made it for my own home, hoping that everyone was sleeping anywhere but in my bed.

… …. … … …

I made it to my room, in the silence of the night. Mackenzie was cuddling with my pillow on the bed, but other then that, no one was seen. I decided to sneak Justin his key in the morning. I changed into my pajamas, tapping Mackenzie to slide over before I laid next to her. It felt weird with the girl sleeping next to me.

"Mackenzie." I shook her. "Mackenzie."

"Yeah?" She mumbled out, opening her eyes to stare at me.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I didn't want to sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Then sleep on the floor." I told her as she hit me with a free pillow, turning the other way. "Mackenzie I'm serious." She was quiet. I sat up, leaning over her back to stare at her face. "Get on the floor."

"I won't bother you I promise."

"This isn't a good idea." I told her, shaking her arm so she could sit up. Which she did, as we both faced each other.

"What do you think I'd do, frisk you in your sleep?" She asked.

"Possibly, I don't know you." I was dead serious.

"Fine, then I'm sending Harper up here." She moved from my bed, slowly heading to the door as I laid back down.

"Tell Harper to close the door when she gets in here."

"Yeah, yeah." The girl mumbled, leaving the room, as I fell into a deep sleep.

**If I write another sex scene I may have to go to the hospital, just kidding. But as a virgin, these things are starting to get scary, how detailed they are. Any-who, thanks for reading. I feel like such a perv, but its cool, because I have loyal pervs who read, so yay, love you guys.**

**Also, I keep looking at the Demi and Selena pictures over my bed to give me inspiration. These pictures fuel a lot of stories. I hummed a lot writing this chapter, I had to keep my mind in clean places, gosh it was hard.**


	36. Alex's Dress

**Ah, we're getting so close to Mitchie's party now aren't we? I should hold you guys off for another chapter, I like making you wait. But any-who, enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, and yay you guys see my pain when writing the last chapter, love you guys for that. And I bring things into the light this chapter, so enjoy.**

I could feel my neck throbbing. It would have been fine if it was any other place on my body that was feeling like this, but it wasn't. I stretched, staring at the bright white ceiling as the morning light covered Waverly. I could still clearly feel every touch from last night. I sat up, sighing before looking around my room. I would have to get dressed and go shopping with Teresa, or so my mom told me. I was going to have to make Alex pay for leaving two so called love bites against my stomach and neck. Especially my neck. I moved off my bed, going through my dressers, finding nothing but shorts, scarves and for some reason tank tops.

"Mom!" I moved into the hallway, pushing my hair over my shoulders as my mom stared at my fragile frame from her bed. She was reading the morning paper under her cover, with breakfast sitting on a tray next to her.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Did you wash any of my clothes?"

"Aren't you getting a bit too old for me to be washing your things?"

"I don't know, maybe." I shook my head as she signaled to a basket near her television. "You're a life saver."

"All mothers are." She told me, as I grabbed the entire basket, pulling it out into the hall.

"Morning pumpkin." My dad shifted past me from the bathroom as I smiled up to him. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"What's that on your neck?" I stood up straight, pushing my hair back in place.

"What's what now?"

"Mitchie." He moved my hair, leaning over my shoulder to stare at the mark before he poked it.

"DAD!" I didn't scream on purpose but there were just some things he shouldn't do. "Don't..touch it." I whispered, lifting my basket up again.

"A hickey Mitchie? Really?"

"It's a love bite dad, that's all." I pushed everything into my room, closing my door before running my fingers across the back of my neck. It was official, I was going to make Alex pay for this. I had two hickeys, to her one. I shook a bit, before pulling clothes out to find something to wear.

… … ….. … …..

Alex's P.O.V

I was dressed and ready to leave as I sat against my headboard. Justin came into my room, panting almost as I gazed at him clueless-ly. Mackenzie walked in behind him, pushing past and handing me a muffin.

"What's in your pants?" I ask my brother as he caught his breath.

"Key…you seen it?" He huffed out as I faced my dresser, I had forgotten to put it back last night.

"Oh, yeah. I found it on the floor downstairs. I knew it was yours because you showed me." I let him take the hey, as he quickly left. Mackenzie sat across from me biting into her own muffin.

"So is Conrad making plans for the studio?" I asked the girl. My heart was racing due to the fact that Mitchie's party was officially tomorrow, and tons had to be done before then.

"Trust me. He'll get you some studio time."

I bit into my muffin, forcing the contents to go down as I nervously shook my leg.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I asked Mackenzie as she shook her head, setting her muffin on the bed next to her. She used both her hands to hold down my folded legs.

"Alex, chill. It'll be fine."

"Yeah well I've never done anything like this before." I could feel myself wanting to shake again, but Mackenzie was determined to keep her hands pressed against my legs.

"It'll be fine." She pulled back, standing on her knees and walking into me. I watched her before she pushed the few loose strands of hair that fell from my ponytail behind my ear.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, as she scoffed.

"Trying to cheer you up dummy."

"No thank you." I slid off the bed, pulling my phone into my hand, and placing both my muffin and Mackenzie's on the night stand.

"Oh come on. What do you think I'll do?"

"The more you ask that, the worse things feel, so stop saying it."

"Its reasonable that you're high strung. I mean, its not everyday that you get to propose to your girlfriend." Mackenzie sat against her legs as I glanced into the hallway.

"You can't just say these things aloud. Only my brother and you guys know this."

"I know, I know, but you made me a part of this and Mitchie doesn't even like me. Its progress." She said smiling, as I rolled my eyes, bouncing on my heels. "Besides your mom and dad knows. Its just getting her parents to know right?"

"My mom and dad know nothing." I told Mackenzie as she stared at me confused.

"You lie. Then what other secrets are you letting out tomorrow if purposing isn't the only one?" The girl was waiting for me to say anything as I walked over to her.

"Didn't I just say to keep it down?"

"I'm sorry, but…you have a lot of secrets."

"But there none of your business, so keep quiet."

"Sure thing chief." The girl saluted me as Max ran into the room, falling against my bed before sighing. I looked away from my brother and out the window, watching Justin and Harper pull off in my dad's truck.

"I feel so sick." I told the two in the room as Max grabbed one of the muffins and bit into it.

"Yeah well," he said in a muffled voice, "this is a forever thing that you're doing. I couldn't do it." He took a few deep breaths as my mom knocked on the wall and stepped in.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah. But mom, I think I should tell you something, because if I don't, I'll lose my mind tomorrow with all of this coming out fresh." My mom studied me, nodding before we both left my room.

… …. … …

Mitchie's P.O.V

I began walking towards an ice-cream truck that stopped on the next block over. The song was so catchy and childish that I had to get a scoop of vanilla. I told my mom I wouldn't be long, as I went around the corner, spotting a man handing the frozen treats out to kids. I stepped over towards the truck, ordering my scoop as blonde hair passed me. And when I said that, I meant it. Inside the truck a blonde girl handed me my ice-cream and I noticed it was Claire.

"Hi." She smiled, as I plucked the treat from her hand.

"You work on here?" I asked her.

"Yeah right. My dad's brother, not my uncle, his sons run this thing. It's a part-time job."

"Oh," I was confused.

"Nice of me running into you."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Alex told me it'd be okay to come to your little thing tomorrow, and I just wanted to check with you, because if she says its okay, I'm usually worried."

"How did she invite you?" I rose my eyebrow, licking the ice-cream before it tempted to fall against my cone, and soon my hand.

"E-mail."

"Oh."

"So tomorrow night at the Towers, I'll see you there." The girl smiled, waving goodbye to me before sitting next to some guy. He signaled another person to drive, and so they left within seconds, with a melody following them. I wondered why would Alex invite Claire when she hated her and didn't trust her. And what about the Towers? Was it the hotel that she was speaking of? I retraced my steps home before I spotted my mom plucking at her flowers. Kelly, the next door neighbor was giggling and talking to her. I made it over to them, hovering over my mother's flower bed as she worked.

"Mitchie we were just talking about you. The school sent a letter in the mail." My mom seemed happy.

"What school?"

"Magnum, the school you're taking your pre-courses from." I had totally let school fall into the deep space of my mind.

"Oh." I said, trying to shake off my cluelessness. "I hope I can get my class courses schedules closer to home, or maybe online." I walked into the house, finding the letter on the sofa, opened. My mom was always like this, nosy and in everyone's business. I pulled the letter out as best as I could from its envelope, trying my best to hold onto my ice-cream cone. The paper did indeed have a list of classes filled out for me, I just had to choose three to take in the fall.

"Mitchie! Alex called, she's on her way." My dad was calling me from the kitchen. I nodded as if he could see me before I sat down. The letter was very detailed, and too boring at the moment to glance over any longer. I could hear my mother and Kelly talking outside. It wasn't really eves-dropping if they spoke loud enough for me to hear them.

"Well Justin called me the other day. You know Alex's brother, and he asked me for a few things. I was wondering what he wanted these items for but I think it'll be Mitchie's decision. She'll be eighteen, she can make her own choices." My mom was losing me in her conversation, what was she talking about?

"Well Alex has always protected Mitchie, and I don't put it past the girl. I'm glad her brother is doing this for them." Kelly's shadow came over the window and spooked me, so I quickly shot out of my seat and into the dining room. I couldn't hear anything else, but what were they talking about? What was Justin doing for Alex and I?

"Sweetie?"

"Dad, don't do that." I hit his arm before he glanced into the living room.

"I remember when you didn't want me to eves-drop on you."

"Dad that's different, they're being so loud."

"Mitchie, stop it." My dad gave me a gentle smile as I sighed, nodding before running my fingers through my hair.

"I hope Alex comes soon, I'm so bored."

… …. ….. ….. …. …. …..

Alex's P.O.V

My mom was driving towards the Torres home as I took a deep breath, facing her before speaking.

"So you know how I asked you and dad to help with this party?" My question was easy and straight forward.

"Yes." My mom nodded.

"Well this party is more then a birthday party."

"You told me it was for something dealing with you and Mitchie's relationship as well. Your dad, brother and I are well prepared for whatever it is." My mom went around a corner as I nodded.

"Okay then. Well I want to ask Mitchie to marry me." My words were shaky at first, before I finished the sentence. My mom faced me, about to giggle, I could see it in her expression, but she stopped. He eyes went back to the road, and then to me, before she shook her head, slowly moving out of traffic and parking. "Ta-da." I said, shaking my hands as she focused on me.

"You're talking about marriage at eighteen?"

"Mom I…"

"Its okay Alex." She leaned forward, pressing her chin into the steering wheel before smiling. "I guess Justin's gift is more useful to you then your father's and mine."

"So you aren't mad?" I asked as she pulled back laughing.

"Mad? Honey no. You're a very mature woman. And you're everything a mother could want in a daughter, but are you sure that you're ready for this? And is Mitchie?"

"I want Mitchie to be ready, but if she's not. I'll wait for her to be." My eyes never faltered from my mom's as she pulled me into her.

"Your father and I will give you our blessings, and we'll stand behind you the entire way."

"But the thing is, I don't want to marry her now…but I do want to propose to her, and wait." The cars passing ours shook the vehicle a few times as my mom nodded.

"That's a plan too. And all of this is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I nodded as my mom hugged me one last time.

"Well at least I'm glad that you're wearing a dress then."

"Ew, mom no." I whined as she drove towards Mitchie's once more. Dresses were like the evil of all evils, if you were wearing one yourself it was horrible, breezy and so freaking girly. But if you had an amazing girlfriend to stare at like me, it was totally fine. Once my mom stopped in front of Mitchie's she noticed Kelly and Connie just as I did.

"I'll talk to them a bit, you go and get Mitchie." My mom informed me as I nodded, both of us climbing from the car. It didn't take me long to walk into the Torres' home after waving to Connie and Kelly. Mitchie had her head covered in her arms as she laid against the dining room table. She was dressed in a white sundress, with sandals to match, and her hair seemed to still be slightly curled from last night. I did my best to tip toe over to the girl, not making a sound. Next to her was the bottom of an ice-cream cone, she hated that part. I had to hold back my snickering as I walked behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and leaning over her, so my cheek was pressed into hers.

"What cha' doing?" I asked as Mitchie opened her eyes.

"Lexi?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy."

"Whatever." She giggled as I pulled back to kiss her cheek. I plucked her hair away from her ear as she took a deep breath.

"What's Kelly doing outside?" I asked as she shrugged under me.

"But do you know what your brother is up to? Because I heard my mom tell Kelly that he asked her for something, but I'm not sure what."

I kissed Mitchie's cheek again before pulling away and sitting in the seat next to her. The house was slightly warm, almost the temperature outside, which was rare since the Torres' loved the cool air.

"I don't know what Justin's up to, but Harper is in it with him. Oh yeah, I forgot to say something corny, you look like a fallen angel from heaven. So perfect and beautiful."

"Compliment taken, I think." Mitchie stretched, gazing over to the large window before she faced me. "Is your mom here?"

"Yeah, she's outside. We're going dress shopping."

"Dress shopping? You don't wear dresses."

"I know. Don't remind me." I stood up once I saw Chris in the doorway. He was whisking something in a bowl.

"Good afternoon Alex." He said to me as I waved.

"Hey."

"What did you do to my daughter last night?" He narrowed his eyes at me as Mitchie bit her bottom lip.

"That's an awkward question."

"Yeah, but you see," he walked over to Mitchie. "I saw that." He pushed some of her hair around before I giggled.

"I think she fell on something." I almost caused myself to laugh when saying that.

"She fell?"

"Yeah, I tried to catch her but, it didn't quite work out." I finally let myself snicker as Mitchie stood up, grabbing my hand.

"We'll see you later dad." She waved to him as I did the same. I wanted to laugh extremely loud but Mitchie continued to squeeze my fingers whenever a little sound came from me. So I decided to whine, since she had a tight grip on me.

"Come on, let my hand go like that."

"No, because you see what you did?" She uncovered the mark on her neck before replacing her hair. "You did that."

"I know I did, and I liked it." We stepped outside as Mitchie stopped…facing me as I almost knocked into her. We were just an inch or two apart as she looked up at me. I could hear the women next to the garden grow quiet. "Okay I'll take abuse over awkwardness any day." I told Mitchie as she nodded, tugging me along to my mom's car.

"Mitchie don't hurt my baby." My mom called to her.

"Oh I won't Mrs. Russo, its just a little lesson."

"Well make it a bruise-less one please."

My mom was so caring of me, I loved her for it. And here was my girlfriend pulling me into the backseat with her before she released my hand. I narrowed my eye son the girl, stretching my fingers as Mitchie brushed her hair over her ear.

"So violent. Sometimes I think you enjoy hurting me."

"Oh I do Alex, very much."

"I know you do." I laid against the seat as my mom walked to the car. She climbed in looking back at Mitchie and I before we both put on a fake smile. It was the same thing we did when we were younger. We'd time each other to smile at the same time, just to creep my mom out.

"Okay, so we're on our way to the mall." Once my mom refaced the front, Mitchie poked my side with her index finger.

"Stop that you evil, evil, girlfriend." I watched Mitchie's face as she smiled at me.

"I'm evil now?"

"Yup." I nodded, folding my arms like I use to do when I was mad as a child.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am." Mitchie nodded, leaning into me, before she kissed my lips. I stood still before she moved back.

"You're still not sorry." I faced the window giggling as she poked my lower back. I quickly refaced her and tapped her hand. "Okay Mitchie, that was a one time thing…don't do that." My words caused her to put on a devious smile.

…. …. ….. … …. … …

Mitchie's P.O.V

Teresa was working with Alex to pick a dress in some small store within the mall. I could see people staring into the window watching me as if I was something on auction. I didn't mind it much I suppose, my so called fame would soon cease to be, and I would be normal Mitchie all over again. The small group outside seemed to grow a bit more with every few minutes we stayed inside.

"Teresa. I think we need to hurry up." I watched as she faced me and the window before she returned to Alex. "I'll be getting some ice-cream in the food court." I called over to the woman as Alex pouted. Her mom was putting dress after dress up to her, before pushing her into the changing room. I walked out of the store, as a few of the people began following me. It was a eerie type of feeling. Thank goodness that the food court was just a few steps away. I spotted Claire once more, this time standing in line for the same reason I was. I should have been weirded out, but Waverly is small, you're bound to pass the same people at least twice in a day.

"Hi Claire." I tapped the girl's shoulder as she faced me.

"Hi Mitchie, what are you doing here?"

"Getting a dress for tomorrow."

"You'll be eighteen right?" She asked, smiling hard as I nodded. "I can't wait for your party, I haven't been to one of yours since freshmen year."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded as we moved a bit forward. More people came into line behind us, mostly the kids that were following me.

"So, what kind of gift do you want? You are turning eighteen."

"I don't know. I'm not big on gifts."

"You should be. Oh, as an early birthday gift, I'll buy your ice-cream."

"No, that's okay."

"It wasn't a question." She told me, before she placed her fingers between mine, pulling me along with her up to the counter. I felt her fingers squeezing mine a bit as I tried to ignore it. The guy behind the counter smiled at us, asking for what we'd like to have before pushing the buttons in. Claire tugged me along with her to the next window as I sighed.

"Can I have my hand back?" I asked as she glanced at our fingers, smiling.

"Sure thing, sorry." She pulled away, grabbing our ice-cream and handing me mine. "Don't get fat off this stuff. This is your second ice-cream helping today." She slid her spoon into my cup, scoping up the cream topping before waving goodbye to me.

"Great, I like the cream." I pouted, retracing my steps back to Alex and her mom.

…. … …. …. …. ….. …..

Alex's P.O.V

I stood in front of the changing room mirror, glancing at the dress my mom chose for me. It was a strapless baby-blue dress, above the knee, with a price tag that I wouldn't dare pay for. I took it off, changing back into my top and jeans before handing the dress over.

"I want this one, so can we go now?" I asked as my mom nodded. I looked towards the door for Mitchie but she wasn't there, so I followed my mom to the register. I was glad that I was leaving a room full of dresses, they weren't my thing, and I doubt they'd ever be.

"Alex can you go and get Mitchie from the food court?"

"Yeah, anything to get out of here." I passed a few clothes racks, here and there before walking out and turning to my right, knocking into a cup against my stomach.

"Aw, Alex." Mitchie whined as I looked at her. She was eating on some vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles and nuts on top.

"Share." I grabbed her spoon, dipping into the treat before eating it. My mom walked out, holding the dress over her arm as she tapped Mitchie's shoulder.

"Okay its your turn. What store would you like a dress from?"

"I'm getting a dress?" She asked as my mom nodded.

"Do you want to try the store at the end of the hall?"

"Sure." She shrugged as my mom made the first move into that direction. "Alex give me my spoon back," I said, holding out my hand.

"Fine," I handed it back to Mitchie before sliding my finger into her ice-cream. "I don't need a spoon to eat this stuff."

**Yeah I'm making the day before Mitchie's birthday party go slow, what are you going to do about it? I'm kidding, don't smite me, I love you guys, I also love these past few reviews more then the previous ones, although all of them are amazing. You guys make me smile, and I'm starting to sound like a cracked broken record, but thank you.**

**And since you guys now know that Alex is proposing to Mitchie, I hope you guys enjoy what's coming up next. And just so you guys know, remember that the story is called Crush, so one more big drama scene, but trust me, we'll all live through it.**


	37. Boredom

** Yawn. Usually I write whatever comes to my mind before I get started on my chapters, I think you can tell. So thanks for the reviews, yeah I knew you guys had a little idea as to what was happening next, but there's still a shocker for you guys. Muahaha, I like messing with you guys, just because you're awesome. Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading. And it still isn't Mitchie's birthday, I'm withholding it. **

I barley had a chance to walk into the store before I grabbed a dress off the rack. Teresa told me it was going to be beautiful, and we were on our way to get a cake, or so Alex told me. I was still chipping away at the ice-cream in my cup as Alex sat in the front with her mom.

"I have to head back home to…" Alex faced me before returning to her mom, "Conrad is taking me somewhere and its almost three and…"

"Alex we'll be home in good timing." Her mother told her as I smiled, biting into my ice-cream, before gazing out the window. We were passing the Wiz Towers, as I pressed my nose against the truck's glass. This was the only place that Mackenzie could be talking about.

"Mitch, do you want to go home after this?" Alex asked as I studied her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have stuff to do today."

"And you don't want me there?" I asked as Alex faced her mom. They both did some kind of whispering but I didn't understand them.

"I….don't know how to answer that."

"Its simple, you don't want me there." I dropped my ice-cream cup as Alex nodded.

"Its for tomorrow, and I need to do this alone. But you can hang out with Harper and…I mean you can hang with Conrad or…uh."

"Everyone's busy?" I asked, a bit sad to be honest. Alex tapped her chin before staring up at me. I watched as her brown eyes turned a darker shade as we passed under a tunnel.

"You can hang out with Mackenzie, although I don't recommend it."

"I don't like her." I truthfully said. No matter how much she was helping out, or whatever, there was still something I didn't like about her.

"So are you going home then?"

"No. Teresa are you busy?" I pressed my chin against her seat, watching her from the rearview mirror before she nodded.

"Jerry and I are getting the last things to Justin that he needs, before closing the shop early. Then we have to take Alex and the rest of them to…I'm sorry we're all busy honey." Teresa was making it towards my house as I sighed.

"I'm going to be bored and all alone all day?" I asked, pouting as Alex never let her eyes move away from mine.

"Mitch," she began, "you can still hang out at my house. I mean you'll have Coco."

"Great, you're leaving me with a puppy that likes to sleep all day, or bounce all over the place."

"You're making me feel bad."

"Its fine Alex." I moved over, to lean against her seat. "I'll find something to do."

She nodded before kissing my nose and I pressed myself back into my seat. I watched as we neared my house and passed it, before heading to the Russo's. I had no idea at all what I was going to do today. There was just nothing I could think of, not one little thing. Once the sights grew familiar I could smell fresh bread and cake batter. There was a small shop just before the Russo's place, where I suppose my cake was.

"Hey, I'm going to walk to your house." I told Alex, as her mom climbed from the car.

"Don't."

"Alex It'll give me something to do."

"Mitch…"

"Lexi, I'll see you there. Besides, I'm nosy, you leave me with a cake I'll either look at it, smudge your face with it, or eat it." I told her, climbing from the car as she did the same. She was heading inside to get the cake with her mom as I made it down the block. I had to think of something to do, because if I couldn't I would lose my mind. I could play with Coco for an hour maybe but then she'd be worn out and tired. And if I help Jerry and Teresa in the sub shop, they'll still close it early. I crossed the last street, noticing Jerry outside, sweeping the store front. I made it over to him, before stepping in his sweeping path.

"Whoa Mitchie. I thought you were with Alex and Teresa?"

"I was, but they're getting my cake."

"Cake?" He glanced down the block, "I haven't had cake in a while. Teresa wouldn't let me eat any."

"I'll give you an extra big slice of mine." I told him as his face lit up. He was like a kid in the candy store, who saw something delicious for the first time. I left Jerry outside the store and made it into the sub shop, passing customers as Max worked the register.

"Hey."

"Hey." He repeated.

"Have you seen Coco?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping on the couch upstairs."

"Thanks." I ran up the spiral steps, stepping over a bucket that was placed there, for some unknown reason, before I spotted the puppy sleeping. Harper froze when she saw me. She was carrying a wrapped box in her hand.

"Mitchie, what…what are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"This is like my second home."

"Alex isn't here." She informed me as I nodded.

"I know."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I made it up the second spiral steps as I heard the girl drop something. Maybe the box had gotten too heavy for her. I walked into Alex's room, looking for Coco's leash when I spotted Mackenzie laying in a dress, on her back, reading a magazine.

"Why are you in here?" I asked, moving towards the girl as she sat up, crossing her legs, but barley closing her book.

"I'm waiting for Conrad. He's taking Alex to the studio and…I mean…uh…forget I said anything." She tapped the book as I pulled myself in the middle of the bed, sitting across from her.

"What are you wearing?" I focused on the girl as she looked at her outfit.

"Clothes."

"I see that." I told her, before pulling the book from her hand. It was some teen vogue special edition magazine, with tons of photos of dresses and things like that. "So if you're waiting for Conrad, why are you in Alex's room?" I asked, still staring at the pages in front of me.

"Because I slept in here last night, well up to the point where Alex kicked me out, but…"

"Mackenzie," I looked up at the girl, "don't play tricks with me."

"What are you talking about?" She giggled slightly, pulling her book back as I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"You may fool Conrad, and he's an amazing guy, but you can't fool me."

"And you lost me." She climbed from the bed, sliding her shoes on as I watched her.

"Mackenzie, if you're trying anything, I'm not going to stand for it."

"It's a good thing you're sitting down then." She pulled a back pack from the floor as I made it over to her.

"I'm serious here. I'm done with drama, and I'm done with being hurt. I'm going to tell you this once, and only once."

"And what's that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"If you think that you can come between Alex and I….I wanna see you try. But more importantly, you won't stand a chance against me." My words must of clicked in the girl as she dropped her arms, glaring at me. Then she snickered before shaking her head.

"I have a boyfriend Mitchie. I'm not interested in your little girlfriend. Why would I do all of this to help her?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have a weird twisted mind, that, and you having a boyfriend didn't stop you from hitting on Alex before."

Mackenzie looked away from me, before moving out of the room and towards the spiral steps, facing me one last time.

"I don't want your girlfriend, and I can't believe that you think I'd do that to you."

"Just stay out of her room and we'll be fine."

"You can't make me." She spoke up as I heard a car park outside. Coco had heard the noise as well, getting up to bark as loudly as she could downstairs. "Your delusions will get to you." She waved me off, walking down the steps as I pressed my back against the archway. Maybe I was thinking over things a bit too much, maybe Mackenzie was in Alex's room because she was bored or something. How would I know? I kicked the wall before heading back into the room.

…. ….. …. … ….. ….. …..

Alex's P.O.V

Once Mitchie's cake was placed in the freezer in the sub shop, I ran upstairs to see if Conrad had made it back. Coco was sitting on the couch wagging her tail harshly as I walked over to run my fingers through her fur.

"Your girlfriend is losing it." Mackenzie told me, as she came down the stairs.

"What did she do?"

"She kicked me out of your room."

"That's Mitchie for you," I said smiling as Max came up the spiral steps.

"Conrad said he's on his way."

"Okay, thanks," I refaced Mackenzie, "so what else did Mitchie do?"

"She accused me of liking you."

"No she didn't." I giggled, before the girl's expression proved everything true. "Mackenzie I'm sorry, maybe…but why would she think that?"

"I was in your room. Don't you listen?" She waved her hands in the air, tossing her backpack onto the floor before laying across the couch. Her dress had slid up her legs, as I walked over to grab a pillow, tossing it at her.

"Cover yourself, and call me when Conrad gets here."

"Yeah, yeah."

I made it up the steps, pulling on my doorknob, opening the door as I spotted Mitchie sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Mitch are you mad at me?" I asked as she looked up.

"No." She whispered.

"So is that spelled y-e-s."

"Its spelled I-d-o-n-t t-h-i-n-k s-o."

"Oh." I nodded, walking over to sit next to her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse Mackenzie of liking you, its just..she gives me bad vibes and I haven't gotten over them since L.A."

"Don't worry Mitch, you're the only girl in my life." I pulled her into me, as she laid her head against my shoulder, nodding. "Besides, she has Conrad, she can get all touchy feely with him."

"You know," Mitchie sat up, turning into me. "I haven't see Conrad nor Mackenzie do anything remotely romantic besides that walk on the beach."

"Maybe they don't like being open with their relationship."

"Who are they hiding it from? Two lesbians?" I asked as Alex giggled, standing up.

"I don't know. The public maybe."

"Should I apologize to Mackenzie?"

"Uh, that's your call, you have a right to question her. She's been doing creepy things." I made it over to my closet to grab my song book as I heard Mitchie walking over to me.

"What things?"

"The stuff from L.A, and this morning, and last night, but it could be nothing."

"It could be something." Mitchie told me as I ran my fingers against her cheek.

"Or it could be nothing, but to be on the safe side, I'll make sure she's far away from me, and I'll have Harper as my body guard." I giggled as Mitchie stood un-faltered. "Okay, not funny." I pressed my lips against hers before reaching for my notebook and moving out of the closet once more.

"Am I still suppose to stay here and do nothing?" She asked as I pulled her hand into mine. We made it back downstairs where Mackenzie and Conrad stood waiting for me.

"Call me if you want to talk." I searched for my own phone before pointing to it. "You can call me, and then I'll talk with you for however long you want." I nodded as Mitchie sighed, agreeing with me. I pulled my phone up, before kissing her once again, this time making sure Mackenzie saw it.

"Gross." The girl complained as she pulled on Conrad to follow her. I giggled before waving goodbye to Mitchie as she stood next to a whimpering Coco. Once the house door was closed I separated Conrad and Mackenzie.

"I need to talk to her, we'll meet you downstairs."

"Make it snappy," the boy told me as I nodded.

"Mackenzie, whatever it is that you're doing, I want it to stop."

"Great, now she's got you thinking I'm doing something."

"If the shoe fits."

"Listen Alex, I don't like you, I like you as a friend, but I don't like you in that way. But you need to pay more attention to that Claire girl you invited. I was at Mitchie's concert with you guys and trust me, she's not an angel. She likes Conrad, that I know, but that girl has a hidden agenda. So maybe your finger is pointing at the wrong person."

"Why should I care that she likes Conrad?"

"Because I've seen the way she was looking at Mitchie. It's not just Conrad. Trust me, it wasn't innocent."

"Mackenzie, tell me that you're not trying to hurt Mitchie, or me for that matter. And then I'll believe everything you have to say, and put it on trust." I watched the girl as she crossed her arms.

"I'm telling you that I would never hurt you guys. You're helping Conrad and me while we're helping you, I couldn't ask for anything more." She seemed sincere, so I nodded.

"Then I'm sorry for accusing you of.."

"I don't care Alex. I get it. You guys love each other, if anyone comes between that, you'll kill them. I got that memo and I understand it clearly. But I'm serious about that Claire girl."

"I'm starting all my relationships on trust, so if Mitchie trusts her, so do I."

"But she doesn't trust me." Mackenzie said as I nodded.

"Yeah, but..I think I trust people a little bit more then she does."

… … ….. ….. … ….. …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat out on the patio with Coco. She was chasing her tail, and I was going through small figurines Teresa asked me to take a look at. They were beautifully sculpted, and hand painted. Wait, maybe Teresa gave a few of these to Justin, because I remember them in his place. I smiled, tracing the outline of some of the figures before staring into the sky. Tomorrow I was tuning eighteen. Tomorrow would be the official start of the rest of my life, and Alex has been a part of it since I was young. It was weird that I knew her my entire life, I've loved her for as long as I could remember, and yet I've only been dating her for almost a year.

"Wow," I said aloud, giggling as Coco barked. "Shush."

I smiled, closing my eyes before laying back against the lawn chair that I was in. The sun was hidden behind the buildings but I could slightly feel the warmth it caused around me.

"I wonder what song Alex is singing to me." I whispered into the air, letting my voice get carried off by the wind. "Plus Mackenzie said that she was heading to the studio, so is she recording something?" I sat up, smiling hard. "What if she sings to me in front of everyone at the party? Wait isn't that the idea? Oh god, what if I get nervous? I bet I'll turn red in the face. Well then I'd match my dress for sure." I stopped talking , noticing that I was going back and forth with myself. "I lost it didn't I Coco? My brain that is."

The puppy only tilted her head in confusion.

"Never mind." I closed my eyes once more, laying back down before humming. Tapping my feet to the air. I heard something crash down below, before people began making noise. I stood up to peer over the building, just when Coco was trying to hop in my lap. Jerry had dropped something onto the ground, and was running in circles to catch it. I shook my head, heading back inside to help him close up the shop.

"Your husband is having trouble with things downstairs." I told Teresa, as she began wiping down her kitchen counters.

"He's clumsy that's all."

"Yeah, I know. So I was going to help him, that's okay isn't it? I'm not going to see anything will I?"

" Nope." Teresa was confident in her answer, so I happily left Coco with the woman, and made my way to the sub shop. There were maybe three to four people still eating, but no one else was making their way inside. I ran out to Jerry, before he closed the box he had in his hand earlier.

"Whoa Mitchie, a little help." He waved me over as I helped him carry the thing to the car. It was heavy for cardboard.

"So what's in here?"

"Just tablecloths. They weigh a ton, don't they?" He asked me as I nodded before closing the truck tightly. We were making our way back into the restaurant when once again, for the third time today, I spotted Claire. This time she was at a store across the way, buying something, before walking back onto Waverly.

"Mitchie can you switch the sign to closed?"

"Yeah." Jerry made it on the inside as I held the door open with my foot, making sure to flip over the sign as Claire's squeal filled the air.

"Mitchie! I got you something."

"For my party?" I asked, letting the door closed as she nodded. She had a dark red bag in her hand, with yellow tissue paper sticking out.

"I'm super excited."

"Yeah. Where do you keep coming from?" The blonde shrugged as she focused on the sub shop.

"Aw man, I was hungry." She whined.

"Well you can come in and get a sandwich."

"But its closed."

"Not to me it isn't." I told the girl before we made it inside. The last three people left as Claire sat at the counter as Jerry faced me. He held a broom between his fingers, looking over it before he continued to sweep.

"So what kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Whatever you guys have."

"That narrows it down," I said sarcastically, before walking into the back. There were a few wrapped sandwiches that no one picked up, labeled to-go. "Jerry? Can we eat the to-go sandwiches?"

"Yeah." He called to me, as I grabbed two and made it back over to the girl at the counter. I sat next to her, sliding her turkey on wheat, before I studied my own.

"So, where's Alex?" Claire asked, biting into her food.

"She's planning stuff for my party. I'm glad it'll be over tomorrow. Then I can get my girlfriend's attention back."

"Funny Mitchie. How can her attention be pulled away from you…you're very beautiful."

"I know." I nodded, kicking the counter in front of me as I bit into my sandwich. The sub shop was eerily quiet.

"Sometimes you're just hypnotizing," the girl smiled before picking at her food.

"So what have you been up to for these past few days?"

"Getting ready for my senior year. But you and Alex decided to ditch us and what, go to college for early admissions? I never knew she had it in her. I mean you're smart but…"

"Hey Alex is very smart, she just needs a push at things sometimes."

"More like a shove."

Jerry walked over to the register, staring at me as I did the same to him. It was creepy how he was just watching me like that. Then he opened the register, taking the money tray, and reclosing it.

"I've seen you before right?" Jerry asked the girl as she nodded. "And your name is?"

"Claire."

"Okay, I'll put that in my memory banks." Jerry used his index finger to point at me before he walked out. I was going to ask him what it meant, but decided against it.

"I have a question for you Mitchie."

"Shoo."

"How come you didn't stay in CR, that company is where stars are born."

"I didn't think it was good for Alex and I to be apart. That and…my heart wasn't really in it."

"Who are you lying to?" Claire grabbed my hand, making me face her. "You've been singing since middle school, maybe even before that. You love music, its your life."

"Its not my life, but it's a big part of it. But, CR had too many demands that I couldn't live up to. I didn't want to be their perfect child." I sat my sandwich down before climbing from my seat, letting Claire's fingers drop to her side.

"Well what about Conrad? He's a hottie right? Well if you look by past your fetish for girls."

"Fetish? I've never heard anyone say that before."

"Oh. Well, if you didn't date Alex, and you liked guys, Conrad would be a great choice right?" I rolled my eyes, walking behind the counter and into the kitchen for some sodas. After pulling up a root bear and a cola I walked back out, handing the girl one, before opening my own.

"Did you forget that before Alex I did date a guy."

"Oh yeah, our freshmen year you were Todd's girlfriend."

"I forget about him a lot. The last time I spoke about him was….months ago. He never meant anything to me, and I always knew that Alex was important to me. I just didn't want to admit it then."

"Yeah, because I've seen the way the both of you were back then. You were more then friends, even if you didn't see it." Claire sipped on her cola as I leaned over the counter, pressing my elbow against it, before cupping my soda can.

"But Conrad is a nice guy, so yeah, he'd be an awesome boyfriend." I bit my bottom lip before Jerry walked back over to us.

"Okay Mitchie, Teresa and I have to get out of here, and no offense Chair, or Claire, but you have to leave. No strangers in the house." Jerry told the girl as she looked around before nodding. I shook my head before walking the girl to the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Claire said, once stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah." I nodded. She ran her fingers over my hand before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Mitchie, I know that you see what she's doing," Jerry came over to lock the door.

"No. What is she doing?"

"She's flirting with you, and I don't like it."

"She is?" I asked. Honestly I just thought we were talking, but maybe I was missing something.

"I need to watch that girl, and so should you." He peered out the door. "She seems shifty."

"Great." I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ear, "now both Mackenzie and Claire are acting like total weirdoes." I grabbed my soda, before following Jerry up the spiral steps. Teresa had a box sitting in front of her.

"Max, Jerry and I will be going to meet Justin, so we shouldn't take more then three hours at the most." I nodded as Teresa spoke, before sitting on the sofa.

Jerry walked over to his wife, grabbing the box before speaking, "Have you ever heard of a Claire?" he asked her.

"The blonde girl from the bake sale months ago? Yeah." She nodded.

"I think she has a thing for Mitchie."

"Really?" Both faced me as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Okay guys this is getting creepy, I get it. Claire is bad. I shouldn't try to be her friend, I got it." Coco leapt up next to me before stretching on the couch, and taking up most of the space.

"Three hours." Teresa repeated as I nodded. She made her way out the door with her husband before locking up. I sighed before facing Coco.

"Guess we should call Alex, I'm bored.

…. ….. …. … …..

Alex's P.O.V

Conrad was moving microphones around as I stood against the wall watching him. Mackenzie was busy reading over my song a few times before handing it to me.

"You can just practice a few of the verses before singing the entire thing." The boy informed me as he made it out of the sound booth.

"Good luck," Mackenzie smiled, hugging me off guard before she walked out. I did a small dance to shake the jitters out of me before I was ready to start. Conrad had came up with a tune to fit in the background, I didn't want something that would overpower my voice, because at this rate, I was getting cold feet about everything.

"Whenever you're ready, just give us the cue." Conrad's voice came through speakers overhead as I nodded. I took a deep breath before pressing my fingers against the microphone as my phone began to ring in my back pocket. The familiar melody began to play. _Nobody's gonna' love me better, I must stick with you forever._

"Mitchie what's wrong?" I asked, lifting the phone.

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

"Oh. Well I was just about to rehearse a few things." I focused on the people on the other side of the glass as Conrad did some kind of motion with his hand. I nodded before listening to Mitchie.

"I guess I'll leave you alone. Do you think Max still has his game in his room?" She asked me as I nodded. Realizing that she couldn't see me shortly after.

"Yeah, he should."

"Okay, I'll go and get that. I'll let you plan your little serenade now." Mitchie giggled from the other end, as my heart pounded loudly against my chest.

"Guess I'll talk to you later." My voice shook.

"You sound nervous, " Mitchie's giggle caused me to smile, "I love you Alex, now sing your heart out."

"Great that's a big help. Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," once I hung up the phone Conrad made kissy faces to the window before Mackenzie hit his arm.

"Continue." She told me, as I grabbed the microphone again. I took a quick breath before beginning.

"_It's just you and me  
And there's no one around  
Feel like I'm hanging by a thread  
It's a long way down"_

**Okay one more chapter before the cuteness of the party, its going to be an overload of it. Just a small snippet of stuff getting resolved, and then smooth sailing form there. So I hope you guys don't die because of the wait. Also, I wrote this chapter and the last one in the same day, I just didn't want to upload them back to back. My brain is happily working full speed ahead. Yay.**


	38. Just One More Night

** Hey guys, I wasn't going to write today, but I was like, everyone is counting on me, do it, do it, do it. Plus I could hear you guys screaming at me, ha-ha. Actually yesterday my knuckles were sore and I couldn't bend a few fingers, but whatever, I'm good now. I just finished a PowerPoint. Hopefully I don't mess up tomorrow, I hate messing up. Enjoy, and the next chapter is Mitchie's party. No screaming, or dying from cuteness overload got it? Good. Now enjoy.**

I sat next to Conrad as he played a small recording back to me. My foot was shaking against the floor, I admit that was nervous. Mitchie had called two other times after the first time, complaining that it was scary in my house after dark, plus she swore she heard something. I had to continue to remind her that Coco was with her, and that my parents were on their way home in just an hour. I was heading over to the hotel to decorate in just a few minutes with Mackenzie and Conrad, and whatever Justin had done would be finished by us. I needed someone to keep Mitchie company, or she'd call me until midnight.

"How do you like it?" Conrad asked me as I smiled, nodding.

"Its good."

"Good?" He asked, "girl you blew that song out of the water."

"Water. Good." I nodded as he chuckled.

"Its okay Alex, shake it off. The nervousness I mean."

"Nervousness. Good." I was nodding as he pulled me from the chair.

"Do this." He began jumping up and down with his hands to his side as I did the same, before Mackenzie let out a loud laugh. I only faced her, giving her the best glare that I could before Conrad handed me the 'CD' I just roughly did for one song.

"Alright, lets go." He pointed into the air as I nodded. My heart wasn't going to stop beating hard until everything was over, and I knew it. I followed Conrad outside to the driver he purchased for the day, hum, maybe I should say he purchased the car for the day. Well whatever he did, we were making our was to the Wiz Towers to finish the decorating process. It was pitch black on some of the streets. Mackenzie was poking at my side as I ignored her. Tomorrow I was singing in front of a lot of people. Tomorrow I was wearing a dress. Tomorrow I was going to purpose to Mitchie. Tomorrow I was going to take control of life for both Mitchie and I. Tomorrow…tomorrow…tomorrow I was going to throw up, I felt it. Maybe even today.

"So should we stay at the hotel tonight, or should everyone just go back to your place?" Conrad asked as I faced Mackenzie, swatting her hand away.

"I think its best for me to stay away from the hotel. Plus Mitchie can't know about where her party will be."

"Oops." Mackenzie said, sliding over towards Conrad more.

"Oops what?" I asked as the girl shrugged. "You better tell me, I'm not in the mood to stay calm." I told the girl as she sighed.

"I kind of told Mitchie about Whiz towers. I was stupid, I didn't mean to."

"Great." I tossed my hands into the air, before sliding down in my seat. "Did you show her the ring too?" I asked as Conrad stared between us.

"What ring? How come I didn't see it?" He asked as Mackenzie giggled.

"I had it, but then I handed it to Harper." The girl told me as I nodded.

"Wait, but you didn't show Mitchie right?"

"Of course not. You see I didn't even show Conrad."

"Good." My heart was already racing at a thousand miles per minute, and I knew I was too young for a heart attack, but I felt one coming on.

"Wiz Towers." The driver said, pulling in front of the building as I gazed at it. The outside was nothing but white with a gold trim around the windows. There was a large bush out front with a fountain sitting in the middle of it, shooting water more the fifteen feet high.

"Lets do this." Conrad cheered, hoping from the car as I held my stomach.

"Come on Alex. It'll be fine." Mackenzie reached for my hand but I pushed it away, sliding out on my own, before making it out to the front. We all made it inside the building, finding the ball room on our own as I stopped in awe, at how much work my brother and Harper had already accomplished.

"You like it?" Justin asked, sweat beads covering his forehead. I shook my head, in disbelief before Harper strolled over.

"I take that as a yes." She hugged me, before one of her arms limped over my shoulder. I was still taking in the gold, silver, and white streaming that they managed to place on the wall. The place was bigger then we'd expected, but then again I didn't come to check out Wiz Tower's ballroom before booking it. The tables were sat up against the wall almost, in a large square formation, with every chair covered in a white tap, with a golden bow. The tables had a silver cloth over it, with a bowl of shimmering beads in the middle.

"I'm shocked at the progress." I told Harper as she nodded, pressing her cheek into mine.

"The banner is going there." She pointed to the back wall as I nodded. "Mitchie is going to love this." Once the girl moved away from me I noticed the small stage near the back of the room. Actually it was more like the back of the room was the center of attention. There was ribbon streamed along the base, a microphone placed in the middle, and the background read _HAPPY 18__th_ in bold letters.

"We still have the set up for the food to do, but we kept the middle floor clear for dancing. I decided to set up the DJ stand, that I myself will be managing, near the entrance." Justin smiled, before pointing at Different areas. If I was falling in love with this place now, imagine tomorrow, it was going to be amazing.

"Mom and dad called, they were taking Mitchie out to dinner, so I guess I don't need to hurry back to the house, and I can help you decorate." Justin, smiled, and all I could do was stare past him.

"Its no use, the girl is stunned." Mackenzie announced, moving over to help Harper with streamers and balloons.

"You can sit for a while if you want. We still have a lot to do before tomorrow, but we have enough time…I hope."

"Four hours." I whispered to Justin, before I shook my head. "Four hours before we're done. Four hours before tomorrow is officially here. Four hours before…"

"We get it!" Everyone yelled, with a smile on their face. I lowered my voice, staring at the back stage.

"Four hours."

… …. ….. … … … …. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

Jerry and Teresa had stopped at the house to pick me up. I felt a bit horrible for leaving Coco alone, but everyone reassured me that she'd be fine.

"So Max, what were you guys up to?" I asked the boy, as he shook his hair, before staring at me.

"Black looks good on you, should I dye my hair?" He asked as both his parents, did a small chant, 'no.'

"Sorry Max. Besides, I dyed my hair for a stupid reason anyway."

"Yeah but at least Alex still likes you, no matter what color your hair is. Right mom and dad?" The boy asked his parents. Jerry was driving, so Teresa faced us, before she shook her head.

"No fourteen year old child of mine is dying his hair. When you're older we'll talk."

"How much older?" Max asked. "Grandpa's age?"

"We'll see." Teresa answered with a smile. We were pulling along a familiar road. A way too familiar road. Max gazed out the window as I did the same, watching as the streets dimmed before a small lit road came into view.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh we have one more box to drop off and then we'll be going to dinner." Teresa answered as I rose an eyebrow. Why were we coming back to Justin's place.

"So is this Justin's house?" I asked as Max faced me.

"You don't know? Its…"

"MAX!" Both his parents yelled before the boy slid more into his seat.

"Oh, right. I forgot." He hissed before the car stopped. I was having a bad feeling about this, what if I went inside and they noticed something was moved? What if they noticed someone was there? Alex and I'd be dead. I took a deep breath as the door opened, each of us stepping out as Jerry opened the truck.

"I just need help getting these onto the landing, then I'll take them in." He informed me as I nodded, not really wanting to go back into the house now anyway. It was hard for me to fake something, and although the inside of that house was beautiful, everyone would know my secret by my lack of surprise. Once Max and I carried things onto the top landing, we had to get back in the car as Teresa and Jerry did the rest.

"So." I said, my heart racing, beating loudly in my ears.

"So what?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I wonder what Alex is up to right now."

"I bet she's just…hey, you can't get anything out of me." The boy finally closed up like a clam as I smiled.

"Its okay Max, I'd rather be surprised tomorrow."

"Oh you will be."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"It sounded more then nothing. I already know she's singing to me."

"Well at least I didn't tell you." He said, squishing himself closer towards his locked door.

"And I know about the party at Wiz towers." I informed him.

"You may know that, but you don't know that Alex is….." He covered his mouth, tapping his foot harshly against the seat in front of him.

"Alex is what?" I asked, as he shook his head. I faced the window as Jerry and Teresa made it towards the car. "Its okay Max, I promised Alex I'd stop snooping on tomorrow." I crossed my arms as both parents climbed into the car.

"What's wrong Maxi?" His mom asked as he uncovered his mouth.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about tomorrow. So yeah, nothing." He faced the window as Teresa faced me.

"He didn't say a word." I rose my hand in defense. She only nodded closing the door as Jerry drove off once more.

…. …. ….. ….. … … ….. ….

Alex's P.O.V

At some point, decorating started into a ribbon war. I had tossed a few pieces at Harper, and she tossed them at Justin, before trying to tie him up. And Mackenzie and Conrad began running around like mad people. I guess with the party tomorrow, we were all a bit worked up on getting things right, instead of being teenagers with adult minds, half the time. We ran around in circles, playing red light green light, and at this moment, Justin was the light pole.

"Green light," he spun around, closing his eyes as we darted towards him. I pulled back on Harper's arm, making her stumble as Justin screamed, "red light." We held our positions. Harper was determined to win. I giggled before Justin began again, as we all made a run towards him. The stage became closer and closer with every call from my brother's voice. I would imagine myself on the stage, singing a song that was very personal to me. With the final stretch to Justin, only one green light away, I ignore the stage before he shouted. The room filled with laughter as Harper darted out of no where, holding against Justin tightly as I tapped his hand.

"You're disqualified!" He squealed at Harper, as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I know. Alex wins, yay. But you're my prize, she doesn't want you."

"No, I do not." I confirmed, pushing myself onto the stage, before standing up. The microphone had knocked against my arm, as everyone below me continued to laugh. Mackenzie had her arms wrapped around Harper from behind, while Conrad, tried plucking Justin away from his future lover. They had to be going somewhere sooner or later. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and imagining the room filled with people. My mom and dad in one corner, Mitchie standing next to me, and her parents hopefully standing somewhere close. I opened my eyes, as everyone moved back to work. I pulled the microphone form its place on the stand and faced away from the room, staring at the back sign.

"When….everything…falls apart," I whispered, trying to remember the words to the song. I could hear my voice, shaking through the room.

"I knew you'd whisper," Justin yelled, pointing to the area that the microphone must have been hooked up to. I stumped my foot, facing him as he quickly turned the volume down. I turned to the wall, pulling the microphone back up before closing my eyes.

"You like me the best…when I'm a mess….when I'm my own worst enemy, you make me feel beautiful." I began smiling as the words began flowing together. "And its seems like the world is crashing at my feet," I hummed as someone cheered, I wasn't sure as to who it was. "You like me the best, when I'm a mess, when I'm my own worst enemy…" I replaced the microphone in its place, stepping off the stage, smiling, "you make me feel beautiful." I whispered to myself before grabbing a bundle of floating balloons.

"Okay, who tangled these?" I asked as everyone quickly pointed to Conrad.

"I'm sorry. Those stupid things made me mad. They were a little tangled, then they got even more tangled and then…and then I just gave up." He told me, as I focused on the gold and white balloons.

"Guess I'll go on untangling duty." I moved over to a nearby table, setting the balloon weight on the cloth. "Conrad, after I do this, you'll be the one placing them in the correct place, got it?"

"Yes Alex ma'am." He said, placing his chin down against his chest. I only smiled at his gesture, before getting back to work. We only had a hour left to get anything, and everything else finished.

…. …. … ….. …. … ….. ….. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Pick a color," Max had made a cootie-catcher out of his napkin at the restaurant we were at. He pulled a pen from his mom's purse and no we were going through and endless game or 'yes' and 'no' answers.

"Purple," I pointed as he spelled it out.

"Pick a number."

"Why do you have fifteen on here?"

"I don't know. Pick a number."

"Fine," I giggled, "fifteen." I watched as he counted the numbers off before a woman walked over with our food. She set it before all of us, as the woman stopped and gazed at me.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but, can I have your autograph?" She asked as I faced Max. It was weird, because even Teresa and Jerry gave an awkward stare to the woman. I grabbed the pen Max had used, signing the woman's notepad, before she left.

"Okay another number." He pushed the soft napkin into my side.

"Four."

"There is no four."

"Max, is right there."

"That's a tree." He focused on his picture.

"Why would you tell me to pick a number if that's a tree?"

"I was just…"

"Fine, tree then." I told the boy as he sighed, since I still didn't pick a number. He opened the flap of the napkin before 'ooing.'

"What?" I asked.

"The answer is yes," He smiled with confidence, showing me the paper as I nodded.

"Good to know." I faced my meal, lifting up my hamburger before taking a big bite. I had fries and a shake as well, and it all was perfectly made. As dinner progressed, time grew later and later, and I was tired.

"Can you guys take me home? I need to rest before tomorrow." Both Teresa and Jerry said 'okay' as we finished out meal. I told Max he was in charge of Coco, and that I'd be there in the morning to change for my party. When we were back in the car I felt myself dozing off. The lights flashed from the poles outside, and I grew weak. It was almost twelve thirty, and I wouldn't usually be tired, but today, I was. I felt the car slowly rocking me side to side before something came through on the radio that woke me up.

"_We have an exclusive story on Mitchie Torres, who recently this week cancelled her contract with CR records in order to live a so called, 'normal' life. Her personal friend said she has information on the Torres star of Waverly, and we'll be hearing from her first thing, tomorrow morning."_

"Wait, what?" I sat up asking as Teresa twisted the volume knob. The guy was off air now and a song began to play. "What is he talking about?" I asked as Teresa shook her head.

"Who cares what this source says right?"

"But,..you're right." I nodded. There were a ton of people who knew me, and even though none of us were close friends anymore, a lot of them knew me, and more then that, they all knew Alex."

"I hate the media really." Teresa told me, smiling as she faced her husband.

"Yeah. Except the people on the sandwich channel." Jerry laughed.

"There's no such thing." I told him.

"Yes it is. You wouldn't know, but there is, isn't it honey?" His wife stayed quiet as Max slid over and laid against my shoulder. He was almost as hard as a rock, he wouldn't budge, so I wrapped my arm around him, laying against his head before closing my eyes. I didn't care about whatever, whoever was going to say, it didn't matter. I had everything, and everyone I wanted in my life, I didn't care about those who tried to break us apart. Keyword, tried.

Alex's P.O.V

The driver was off for the night since Conrad and Mackenzie decided to stay at the hotel, so Harper, Justin and I went in my dad's truck to head home. The moon was bright tonight. Harper was sitting close against Justin's seat in the back, as she tried to hold onto him. I couldn't believe she was still going after him after Derrick, I thought she liked him, maybe it was just a crush.

"So how do you feel about the party technically later on today since its past twelve?" Justin asked as I shrugged.

"Honestly. I'm too tired to worry, it'll be fine." I told my brother as he nodded.

"Just like I thought it's be."

"Yeah. Yeah." I waved him off before my phone began ringing. It wasn't Mitchie this time. I answered quickly.

"Alex."

"Yeah mom."

"I'm taking Mitchie home, I just thought you'd like to know."

"Um," I gazed around the area we were in before nodding to myself, "okay mom, I'll meet you there."

"You're gonna' stay over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, how far away are you?"

"Uh, just a few blocks away."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Alright, bye." I hung up the phone, telling Justin where I was going, as he made a u-turn towards the other direction.

"I should go home too." Harper stated as Justin sighed.

"I'll be driving all night."

"Not unless you want me sleeping with you," Harper smiled deviously.

"HARPER!"

"In your bed, not in that way. I want our first time to be romantic," she told my brother as I gagged.

"Guys, talk like this when I'm out of the car." We stopped near my mom's truck, as I saw Mitchie asleep in the back with Max. My dad was rubbing his stomach with his hand, as I did my best to look away.

"See you guys tomorrow." I waved goodbye to Harper and Justin, climbing out as they left. My mom climbed from the car and walked on the side towards me in the street.

"So is everything finished?" She asked as I nodded. "Good."

"Mom can you grab Max, and I'll get Mitchie."

"Alright." She walked onto the other side of the car, opening the door as I watched her. Mitchie had opened her eyes slightly as my mom pulled Max off of her. I slowly opened the car door as she slowly sat up. I pushed the door open, sliding one arm behind Mitchie's back and the other one under her legs, pulling her form the car as she leaned against my shoulder. I used my foot to close the door before my mom waved goodbye, and Connie opened the house door.

"Can you come and get us by ten?" I asked my mom as she gave a thumbs up before leaving. I made it into the house, slowly carrying Mitchie up the stairs as her mom locked the door. Once in the room, I placed Mitchie on the bed as she gazed at me, still dazed. I locked the room door, before crawling in the bed next to her.

"How was your day?" I asked as she smiled faintly.

"After a while…it was nice." She yawned, nudging her face into her pillow more.

"Nice. That's good. Tomorrow is going to be just as nice. Well, today technically." I told her as she closed her eyes nodding.

"My birthday." She yawned.

"Oh yeah," I leaned into Mitchie, pressing my lips against hers as she giggled. "Happy birthday beautiful."

"Alex." I watched as she blushed.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Oh no."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Alex."

"Happy birthday dear beautifully, stunning, amazing, no body else's girlfriend but mine Mitchie, happy birthday to you."

"Wow." She whispered, her breath hitting my lips as I kissed her again.

"What, but you are all those amazing things."

"Yeah, don't do that later on." She told me, her eyes still closed as I sighed, nodding, kissing her cheek before laying against the bed.

"So, who's getting the light?" I asked as Mitchie finally faced me.

"You."

"No you." I told her.

"Alex!"

"What? You're closer." Which she truly was.

"But its my birthday."

"Crap. Fine." I made it over to the light, and once I flicked it off, and laid back down, then panic set in again. It was now one in the morning and in fourteen hours I was going to sing. I was going to purpose, in fourteen hours, my life was going to change.

**My aunt's cat started to snore out of no where, scared me to death. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and just a few chapters left. Unless I can't find an end, but so far its pretty clear to me.**

**Also all of you guys are awesome and funny when it comes to reviewing. Keep it up, I love the laughs and encouragement.**

**Oh and my cat won the staring contest, but I just had one with the dog because she was barking a lot, and I won.**


	39. Lets Start The Party

**Hey guys, sorry that I made you wait all day, or for some, longer then that I suppose. Usually I update before eight but I was busy making food out of potatoes. So fries and baked potatoes, ha-ha, yeah, enough about me, who's ready for the most amazing chapter ever? Anyone? No? I'm kidding, enjoy guys.**

**PS. I know there are a lot of people who don't speak english who read my stories, but as for the one Demena lover who commented, I'll thank you when I do my replying thing, but you made me so happy. I was staring at the computer screen smiling, because you made my day letting me know that enven if you can't speak english, you read it, thank you so much, you made a writer smile for a very long time.**

I could hear my heart beating fast against my chest, and yet I was sleeping. Why was it racing so much? I shifted in the bed, my eyes still closed as I knock my fingers into something. I know its Mitchie, but still I stay sleep. My heart won't stop pounding, and now its racing in my ears. I mumble something, and even though the words come from me I can't understand it myself. I turn again, this time feeling my arm hanging off the bed. I try to catch my arm, for some unknown reason and the next thing I know, I hear a loud crash, before I gasp and open my eyes.

"Alex are you okay?" I find Mitchie looking down off the bed at me. The room is extremely bright thanks to the sun outside.

"Ow," I pout as she removes her hand from her chest, obviously catching her breath.

"You always seem to fall on the floor."

"I thought I was over that," I whined, sitting up, but still barley moving.

"Aw," Mitchie's fingers, ran through the top of my hair. "Its okay, I get that you're nervous about today, but don't kill yourself."

"I'll try not to." I watched as Mitchie handed me her fingers and I accepted her gesture, standing before she crawled from under the sheets.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Your party, but before that my mom has to get us so we can change."

"I'm excited about your song." I heard Mitchie inform me, as I nodded, pulling back her curtains to stare out onto the street. I saw Kelly from next door outside talking to Connie.

"I wonder what they're up to."

"Who?"

"Your mom and Kelly." I tapped the glass gently, as both women gazed at me, waving before walking away. "Yeah, they're up to something."

"My mom usually is. But um…I have to listen to something on the radio, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Mitchie crawled out of her bed, walking out of the room and I nodded, staring at the trees blow in the wind. Today was the day, and my heart was still pounding. Stupid heart, it's just singing, I've done it before, maybe a long time ago, but I've done it. I make it out of the room, taking it a few steps at a time down the stairs before spotting Chris wrapping something.

"Can I help?" I ask as he nods. "So what's in the box?"

"It's a dolphin."

"Again?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as Chris nodded.

"So, how does it look?" Once I said that, Connie walked into the house with Kelly, and straight into the kitchen. "Like I was saying, what does this dolphin look like?"

"Its glass, it has music notes engraved on its back."

"Oh." I nodded, placing the bow into place before helping to set the box onto the coffee table. "Time to eat," I rose my hand into the air, pointing towards the kitchen before making it that way.

"Morning Alex." Connie greeted me as I waved, passing the stove and grabbing a biscuit. "Hey everything isn't finished yet."

"But I'm hungry." I complained as Mitchie came down the back stairs. I had totally forgot they had those. I watched as she passed by her mom and Kelly before she walked straight over to me, without stopping, cupping my face between her hands before her lips crashed against mine. I was sitting at the island chair almost falling backwards as she held onto me. My mind went totally blank when she pulled away, and I actually felt calm.

"Mitchie, not in the kitchen," her mom said, pointing at the girl as she nodded. Kelly only smiled before helping Connie once more.

"Not that I'm complaining. But what was that for?" I was catching my breath as I saw my biscuit almost flat in my hand.

"I just wanted to clear my mind."

"Yeah, you cleared mine as well." I was glad that my mind was blank, finally.

"Okay, order up." Connie chuckled, sliding everything onto the island table as I randomly grabbed things without a plate, trying to hold as much as I can.

"Don't mind her. She's an animal." Mitchie told her mother as both Kelly and Connie nodded quietly, walking out of the kitchen.

"So. My mom should be here in," I faced the oven clock, "in…ten minutes." I was surprised by the time.

"So are we showering at your place?"

"Did-did you say we?"

"Just because we're saving water, doesn't mean anything will happen."

"Um-hum," I nodded, biting into a strip of bacon before pointing at the fridge.

"Fine, I'll get the orange juice." I watched as Mitchie walked away before Connie said something, that caught me off guard.

"Teresa wants to surprise both Mitchie and Alex at the end of the party. I'm excited yet nervous. Do you think they're too young?" Connie asked as Mitchie handed me a glass before filling it.

"I wonder..what your mom…is talking about." I spoke between bites.

"She's saying," Mitchie cupped my chin, closing my mouth slowly, "don't talk with your mouth full." I only pouted as she grabbed a few things, placing them onto a plate, before I slid my own food against hers.

"I wonder why your parents haven't wished you a happy birthday yet?" I asked, as Mitchie shook her head smiling.

"The Torres tradition is coming soon. You'll see."

… … ….. … ….. ….. …. ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

After breakfast, I decided to shower and change, and then change again whenever Teresa came. She was running late, and so I made it into the living room where my dad and mom were sitting with Kelly.

"There's the birthday girl." My dad shouted, raising his hands into the air for me to hug him.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for this?" I asked, crossing my arms as both my parents and Kelly encouraged me to hug my dad. "Fine." I walked over to the small couch as my dad stood, his arms extended out as I hugged him, trying to pull away quickly but it was too late, my mom and Kelly already had icing tubes in their fingers.

"Do it! Do it!" My dad chanted, facing me towards my mom as I closed my eyes, screaming slightly before giggling. I felt the cool icing slide across my face, and over my eyebrows as I shook my head.

"You're getting it everywhere, now stay still miss mini-adult." My mom laughed out as my dad held his grip.

"Uh. What re you guys doing?" I heard Alex asked before she snickered.

"Join in, we're making a art picture out of Mitchie's face, saying 'Happy B-Day,' and putting '18' in there somewhere." I watched as Kelly handed Alex a green tube of frosting.

"You do it and you'll die." I told her as she shrugged.

"Like I've never died before." I watched as she came into me, drawing a mustache against my skin as I giggled, closing my eyes before the frosting went against my face one last time. Everyone moved back, as my dad let me go and my mom revealed a camera.

"Let me take one picture." She said as I frowned, glad I didn't shower yet.

"Wait mom, come here Alex," I pulled the girl over to me as my mom snapped the picture, and just after the flash, I ran my face against Alex's shirt, standing back to stare at my masterpiece. "I look good on you." I nodded as my mom tossed me a towel.

"Now go and get cleaned up, Teresa should be here soon." As Alex and I nodded we made it back to my room as I ran the shower.

"So this is what you do every birthday?"

"Pretty much." I nodded. "It expressed our creativity, you should see some of the works of art I placed on my dad's face," I nodded, "classic."

"Yeah well my shirt is sticky and I haven't brought any clothes."

"Its okay, we'll just wear some shorts and tank tops since we'll be leaving to change anyway." I moved back into my room, flipping through my drawers, trying to keep the icing from falling onto the floor. Once I had a few things to wear I placed them onto the bathroom sink.

"I wonder why your mom is late."

"I don't know, but your party starts in three hours."

"I'm sure she'll get here."

"Mitch," I refaced Alex before pulling my dress over my head.

"Yeah?"

"What was earlier about?"

"Oh," I dropped the fabric before shrugging, "I just expected something to happen today and it didn't, but even if it did, I know that I have you by my side."

"Oh. That's corny." She giggled as I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay then, you'll be showering alone." I walked over to push Alex out playfully as she whined, before I locked the door. "Now who's corny?"

"Still you!" She yelled from the other side, as the steam began to fog up the place.

… … … ….. … ….. …

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie and I were at my house staring at each other as if we'd never seen one another dressed up before. I stood in a baby blue, above the knee dress with no straps, praying that it wouldn't fall, and she was standing in a red, shoulder dress with her hair curled, and falling over her shoulders. My hair was just straight down to the side, with a clip in the back that apparently my mom thought would be cute. The house was pretty much alive. Harper was yelling at Justin to do something. Coco was barking on my bed, as Max did something in the hallway, I didn't want to know what. I was still calm from earlier thanks to Mitchie, rather she knew it or not. I was sure that I had my song memorized. I sighed, as Mitchie slid her fingers into my hand.

"I bet everything is perfect," she whispered through the chaos, and although she was low, I heard her.

"I hope so." I smiled, before facing my mom in the doorway.

"Lets go girls, the party awaits. Lets not keep anyone else waiting." She waved at us, grabbing Max's arm before calling to Coco. As the room cleared Mitchie dropped my hand, still staring at me.

"Although I don't know what's happening yet or how this night is planned. I want you to know that you're and amazing person, and an even more amazing girlfriend. I mean you're doing all of this for me…I don't deserve it." Mitchie blushed as I kissed her cheek, pulling back before holding her hand.

"Trust me Mitchie, you deserve it." I nodded as she did the same. Harper grabbed my hand once we made it into the hallway.

"So Alex."

"Yeah?"

"I kind of lost something."

"What?" I asked, as Mitchie held onto our every word.

"Something that Mackenzie gave to me for safe keeping."

"You didn't!" I stopped as she nodded, pulling on my hand to follow her down the steps. I cautiously tried to walk in the heels that I were in before Mitchie released me. Harper continued to tug as I followed her to the dining table.

"So, last night Justin took me home and I can't remember if I had the ring or not." She whispered as I held onto her shoulder.

"Okay Harper, just try to calm down and think. When did Mackenzie give it to you?"

"Two days ago."

"What happened in that time?"

"A lot." She said as my mom called up the stairs.

"Alex." Mitchie waved as I nodded before re-facing Harper.

"Please, please, please think really hard. Is there anywhere that it could be?" As Harper searched my face she nodded.

"On the mantel."

"We don't have a mantel." I told her as she pulled back.

"Um, I'll get it, trust me. Justin and I were busy that I placed it down for safe keeping. Whew, glad you helped."

"Harper get it back now."

"I will." She said, as I rejoined Mitchie. Once everyone was outside there were a row of cars. Harper drove her mom's bright yellow beetle. My dad was taking his truck, and my mom was taking hers, and both Mitchie's parents were in Chris's truck, and Kelly was in her own car.

"The poor environment." I said as Mitchie chuckled.

"You just killed a few trees with this party."

"No I didn't," I shook my head, "I just killed us."

We all loaded up as followed, Mitchie and I with my mom since her car was empty. My dad had a few boxes in his, and Harper was going to get the ring, before I went insane. Justin and Max was riding with Kelly, and Coco was in the car with Chris and Connie. As everyone went their own ways, we made sure that before we entered the hotel, we all met up in the parking lot. I hummed in the car on the way there as Mitchie squeezed my fingers a few time.

"I'm so excited." She told me as I smiled, nodding.

"This is going to be a very…amazing day." I whispered as Mitchie leaned into my shoulder. Next to us was Chris and Connie waving from a lane over, as Coco pressed her nose up to the window glass barking. She wanted to desperately be with Mitchie and I. I waved to the puppy as we made a off turn and merged into a one car lane.

"So far so good." I nodded as Mitchie twirled her fingers around my own. I watched as the hotel became closer and closer, and just before I didn't think it could get any closer, we stopped and parked. Mitchie sat up, bouncing in the seat like a child going to a toy store for the first time. Chris and Connie was first to leave their car, followed by my dad, Kelly and the boys. They were carrying stuff in, the cake included as Mitchie and I stood near the trunk of my mom's car.

"So Mitchie," my mom pulled her into her, "Happy Birthday." I watched as my mom pulled a small box from behind her back, handing it to Mitchie.

"Do you want me to open it now?"

"Yes. Its from Jerry and I, but he can't handle nice things the way I can." My mom was patiently waiting for Mitchie to open it, and I was as well. My heart was beating fast as she unraveled the dark red paper around the box, running her fingers along the rim before lifting the top. I was pressing my shoulder into Mitchie's as a small gold heart necklace sparked in the sunlight. There were small lines moving into the middle of the heart, holding up a diamond as I looked up at my mom.

"You've been part of our Russo clan forever, so I just thought that I'd give you a little something special." My mom winked at me, smiling at Mitchie before the brunette slid the box back to my mom.

"I can't take this."

"Its not taking, I'm giving it to you." My mom closed her fingers around Mitchie's, "and its not an option. Its yours." Once my mom did that she made it towards the hotel, "I'm going inside to make people hide, and although you know about this party you better act surprised."

Mitchie nodded, gazing back at her necklace before I reached inside the box, plucking the jewelry into my hand before stepping around the girl. I brushed her dark locks back, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, as I leveled the necklace around her neck, locking it into place, before staring at the clearly visible red mark. It was still there, in its bright glory. I smiled, leaning in to kiss Mitchie's neck as she shuddered, moving away.

"Alex!"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit."

Harper had just pulled up, giving me a thumbs up, before she locked her car door and made a run for the hotel.

"Ready to go inside?" I asked as Mitchie grabbed my had, readjusting her hair and nodding.

"Yup."

"Okay." I ran my fingers against her eyes, "no peeking."

"Please don't make me fall."

"Mitchie trust me." I smiled as she nodded. The few steps to the hotel seemed endless, as I guided Mitchie through cars and out of the main hall into the now peaceful ballroom. The lights were out and someone sneezed from in the distance. I was about to burst into laughter before I let Mitchie go and Justin flicked on the lights, and the room lit up and everyone screamed, 'SURPRISE!'

…. ….. … ….. …. … ….

Mitchie's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes the room lit up in colors of gold, silver and white. I could see Conrad dressed up in some lack pants that matched Mackenzie's dress, as she stood next to him, and they both had some form of yellow in their clothes. My mom and dad were standing next to Alex's parents, and Coco was sitting at the DJ table with Justin. Then there was Kelly, and Claire, and even a few other kids from school, that I never knew Alex would dare to invite. The colors bounced off the walls and hit me as I stood in awe. The decorations were perfect, spreading around the entire room in a swirling motion, of gold and silver. The balloons were hanging off some of the chairs, and off the back stage as I felt Alex tap my chin.

"Close your mouth before you droll." She told me, as I frowned quickly, and then faced her pouting. And after all of that I squealed, hugging her tightly as I heard other people coming over. I took a look and Conrad, Mackenzie, Justin, Harper and Max all came into us, hugging us from all sides.

"Aw." They said in unison as I giggled. And I admit, I am a bit of a hopeless romantic, so seeing all of this stuff had caused me to tear up a bit.

"Okay guys, I can't breath." Alex complained as everyone moved back, and I kissed her before pulling her over to the back table. There was an area for gifts, which was pretty high, and a cake that was decorated five layers high in green, purple, and red. There were music notes spread across it, and some words written in Latin, which to me was even better for some reason.

"I…I don't know what to say or do first." I faced Alex, as Justin began DJ-ing.

"Its okay Mitchie. As long as you have fun and remember this night, that's all I ask for." I let Alex kiss my forehead, as I sighed, nodding, before leaning onto her shoulder.

"Should we dance?" I asked before Alex nodded, her hair getting tangled in mine.

"But only on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a slow song."

I agreed, as Alex made it over to Justin, to get him to change things up. People were walking pass wishing me a happy birthday, and I thanked them as Claire strolled over.

"Happy birthday Mitchie."

"Thanks." I couldn't stop smiling.

"This place looks amazing right?"

"Yeah." I nodded as she grabbed my hand, causing me to stare at her.

"I have something to give you. Come on," she tugged me along as I willingly followed until we were back out in the lobby.

"Claire, I can't miss this party, where are we going?" I asked as she stopped, looking for something in the air outside. "Claire!"

"Its over here." She pulled me once again, as I sighed, following her, just as I heard a car horn. I saw that Max was back in Jerry's car getting something. I wondered where he came from.

"Okay let me get in my car." Claire finally let me go, as Max held a small box. He tried hiding it from me when he caught me staring at him.

"Hey." He waved, running over as I smiled, placing my arm over his shoulder.

"So is that another gift for me?" I asked as he nodded.

"But I'm suppose to give it to you later. Justin's orders."

"Oh his orders huh?" I asked as the boy nodded, before I saw Alex walk outside the hotel.

"I should get back, you should too." The boy pulled away running as Claire rose the bag I saw before, up to me.

"Thank you." I smiled, getting ready to open it as Alex pulled me away from the girl.

"Mitch, go inside, I have to talk to Claire, besides this is your party."

"I know but…"

"Ah," she pointed to the building, "go, we'll see you inside."

"Okay." I nodded, turning back to the building and making it back inside.

….. …. … ….. ….. …..

Alex's P.O.V

"What?" Claire asked, closing her car door as I studied her.

"You could of just brought the gift inside."

"I could of, but I wanted Mitchie to get it. You made it impossible for me to see her face when she opened it." Claire sighed trying to past me.

"One question, and I want a truthful answer."

"Okay." I watched as she crossed her arms. Her dress was of a golden color, which blinded me in this type of light, but I had to ignore it.

"I want to know if you still like Mitchie. It's a question that she asked someone about them liking me, and now I'm asking you."

"It was that Mackenzie girl wasn't it?" Claire sighed, dropping her hands to her side. "I'm not trying to get between you and Mitchie. You punched me before remember? In the face. I don't want that feeling again."

"Good, so you remember it."

"Yes." She nodded. "Are we done here?"

"Stay away from Mitchie. Until I really get to know you…you don't have any right to be around her."

"And what about Mackenzie?"

"How do you know her name anyway?" I asked as Claire shrugged.

"Never mind. I'll keep my distance."

"How do you know Mackenzie?"

"Lets just say, we're old friends." Claire walked past me, as I watched her, and when she was out of sight I pressed my back against her car. Inside of my pocket was the ring Harper finally had the chance to give back to me. The box was white, with gold writing across it, inside held a perfectly cut golden ring, with diamonds outlining the band. My summer job went to good use, because even if I only worked for a month, the job paid well for the stupid mayor campaign. I took a few deep breaths before making it back into the party, tonight was going to be amazing. Even if tonight was going to come in three hours.

**Oh my best friend's mom use to always wink at me and when I was younger I always found it creepy, but now that I'm eight years older, I realized that she's totally awesome, and that's just how she agrees with me on things. I know that this isn't the entire party, but I can't spoil you addicts, you have to wait just like everyone else. But I'll make sure to post earlier tomorrow, sorry about the delay once again, I was busy watching the history channel and lost track of time.**


	40. Will You

**First off, I can't wait until a few more chapters to give you guys massive thank yous and replies, but I just want you all to know, I'm seriously dying over here. If its not from laughter, its from 'awing' at how you guys are so amazing and leave the best reviews. And as for you, ****LEATHERnGOLD, I'm dying of laughter on this end, and I thank you for that long review. And to those others who families think they're crazy upon getting a update of mine, I'm sorry, sort of. Ha-ha, enjoy.**

**Also: Whoa, we're on chapter 40? STOP THE PRESSES. Just kidding, I'm even excited to know what'll happen next. Yes my brain is the mastermind behind all of this, I know nothing.**

At this moment I found myself smiling like an idiot. I had Max pressed against me, as I danced in a circle with him. He was light on his feet, which was something I didn't quite expect. Alex was talking to Justin at the booth and Harper was ready to cut into the cake across the floor. I watched everyone twirl before my eyes as the music stopped. The few of us on the dance floor parted as food was served. I made it over to one table where Mackenzie, Harper, Alex, and I would be sitting.

"So how is this party so far?" Harper asked as I gave a thumbs up. "Well we're glad you're enjoying yourself, it feels awesome to just relax and…oh my, they have crab legs." Harper darted from the table as I shook my head giggling, spotting Mackenzie's eyes drifting off into the distance.

"Hey, Earth to Mackenzie, what's up?" I waved my fingers in front of the girl as she smiled at me, shaking her head before pulling her plate close.

"I was just…nothing."

"Yeah, right." I turned to spot Alex still doing something with Justin. Coco was on the floor eating something, and the table right across the floor from ours sat Claire, another boy from school, Joshua I think, and a girl I barley spoke to, Amanda. I couldn't spot out what Mackenzie was staring at.

"Mitchie its nothing." She repeated as I faced her, lifting my fork as different foods were sat before us.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Pigs fly?" Alex asked, as she sat next to me. I nodded, before placing random things onto my plate. Harper had returned as well, taking her spot to the right of me.

"So should we open gifts next?"

"We?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, you se that pile of stuff? I'm not going through that one by one." I sipped on some water before everyone agreed they'll help.

"We can do the presents last. We still have to dance remember?"

I faced Alex after Mackenzie and Harper smiled, looking down quickly when my eyes landed on theirs.

"O-kay." I said as Alex pulled my fork into her direction, eating the contents on it. "Aw."

"Hey Mackenzie, I have to ask you something." Alex faced the girl as she nodded.

"Shoo."

"Claire told me that she knows you. How?" I was new to this conversation so I ignored it, as Harper continued to crack open different crab legs.

"Calm down there sparky," I tapped the girl's hand, stealing some meat form her plate.

"Hey!"

"Well Alex stole mine," I laughed just before a bark echoed from the other side. "I'll be back." I left the table, running over to Coco as Justin tapped his fingers against the turn table.

"Your dog is a menace."

"She misses me that's all," I faced Coco, "I can't rub you right now, but just know that I love you and you have to be quiet, okay?" I watched as the dog whined, rubbing against my leg before she laid back down.

"So any requests?" Justin asked as I faced the table I just left.

"Maybe, do you have any good slow songs?" I watched as he shifted through his laptop that sat open.

"Uh, I have, three actually." He signaled to them as I ran over the names.

"Play the seconds one, oh and don't forget to give more attention to Coco, she gets lonely fast." I pointed to the boy as he nodded, placing his headphones back on as if he was actually mixing the music himself. I walked two tables from where mine was and sat against an empty chair. My parents were actually sitting with Alex's parents, and Kelly, our babysitter, slash aunt since we we're practically five, sat with them.

"So birthday girl, are you having a great time?" My mom asked smiling as I nodded.

"Good because pretty soon there's something special we have for you."

"Special?"

"Yes. Although your father was the one who decided to do and get it without my permission, I finally accepted it for you."

"I'm so clueless," I truly was as I hugged my mom before sliding more into Jerry. "So big guy, I'd like to personally thank you for the necklace. The both of you." I faced them both, Teresa as well, before they told me it was no problem.

"Mitchie!" I saw Claire waving at me.

"Guess its time to mingle," I moved from the table and across the floor, sitting next to the blonde and the other two kids I barley knew. "Hey."

"Hey, I was just wondering if you opened your gift yet?"

"Actually no. Once I came back inside I was busy dancing and stuff. Do you want me to open it now?"

"Yes. Where is it?"

"I'll go and get it." I made it back to Harper, Alex and Mackenzie, passing Conrad eating by himself.

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie had left the table and Harper and I was staring at Mackenzie as she kept her mouth closed.

"Don't lie to me, how do you two know each other?"

"It's a long old story."

"I want to hear it,' I crossed my arms as Mackenzie sighed.

"Promise not to get mad at me?"

"It depends, but why would I get mad?"

"Just promise me. Its before I even knew either of you."

"Either of who?" I was on my guard, as I watched Mitchie sit with her parents and mine.

"Huh. Okay, so back in April, I was working for CR records. It was my job to show a school around the lot before we went to Disney land."

"Hey that's where I saw you from," Harper cut in as I shushed her.

"Continue," I encouraged.

"Well after showing the school around the lot we went back to the hotel so everyone can get money or whatever. That's when I met Claire. She asked me to do a favor for her. She told me that it was important to separate her girlfriend from some brunette, at the time I didn't know it was you."

"This story is getting nowhere hurry it up." I was impatient, I can admit that.

"Okay. So when the school left for the trip, Claire and I stayed back, I had another girl take the school to Disneyland. So Claire and I basically spoke of ways to separate you and Mitchie. That's when I met the Michelle girl."

"Wait," I leaned into the girl. "You knew Claire and Michelle?"

"I heard Claire say that there was a girl following the school, and she met her, finding out she liked Alex. It was up to me to give Michelle information about your whereabouts while also getting Mitchie away from you. I didn't know that she was your girlfriend at the time. Claire was lying to me, and I felt sorry for her because I was going through things with Conrad that made me hate everyone who did their partner wrong."

I sat trying to soak in the information, before Mitchie move over to Claire's table. I focused on the group before refacing Mackenzie.

"And then what?" I asked.

"So, when I heard yelling from your apartment room, I told Claire to leave since the school would be back soon and blend with the crowd. I called Michelle up and told her that Mitchie had just left the room, and that you may soon leave. I heard you yelling an screaming, and then I heard stuff crashing to the floor. So I was about to leave when you left the room, but you didn't remember me, so you left. And I told Michelle you were leaving." Mackenzie's eyes grew wide before she glanced at her plate, quickly putting something into her mouth.

"Hey guys. I'll be back." I watched as Mitchie reached under the table for something. She rose the bag Claire had gave to her. I quickly held her wrist gently.

"Hurry back please." I said as Mitchie nodded, before I let her walk away. "Harper, watch Mitchie. Mackenzie finish."

"I don't know what else to say. I only knew Claire for the week that the school was in L.A. When I heard that some girl names Mitchie Torres, had won the Final Jam, I was excited, but also worried because the name sounded familiar. When I saw you two come to the studio, I felt bad for Claire once again. So I admit that I tried to break you two apart, but you see that's when the both of you explained things to me and….I'm sorry Alex." I watched as she bowed her head, before Harper signaled to the table across the floor. Before I turned I had to forgive Mackenzie, even though those months in L.A. I was pissed, and it could of ruined Mitchie and I, we actually came out on top of it. But what about Claire? I couldn't forgive her, because what if this was still her plan to break us up?

"Mackenzie."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know, you're forgive. Get close to Claire and see what she's up to. See if she's trying to do anything. I don't trust her anymore."

"But you trust me?" She asked smiling as I nodded.

"Don't make me regret it."

"Oh I won't I promise."

…. … … …. ….. …

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat next to Claire once again, before placing the bag in my hand on the table. Everyone seemed excited for me to look inside of it, so I quickly began pulling the paper out. Once I dropped the tissue-paper onto the table I saw a small box.

"Another necklace?" I asked, referring to the one Jerry and Teresa gave me.

"Open it. It took me forever to find it."

"Okay." I pulled the box open, spotting a silver necklace with a teddy bear as the pendent. On the bear's paws were teardrops. I quickly smiled, brushing my fingers over the object a few times.

"Thank you." I whispered as Claire nodded.

"It was no problem. I knew you wanted it for a while now, so I got it."

I nodded, before standing.

"I have to go back to Alex, but thank you." I gave the girl a hug, waving to everyone at the table before heading back to my own.

"So what was in the bag?" Alex asked, as I rose the necklace to her.

"Remember when I said I wanted this in our sophomore year? But then they sold out and Waverly is just so small that they didn't put anymore in stock?" I was still smiling as Alex nodded, before she plucked the necklace from my hand. I lowered my head as she slid her fingers through my hair, and across my neck before snapping the jewelry into place.

"Should we dance now?" She asked as I nodded. I was barley hungry anyway, besides we would be having cake soon and I could eat more, and share some with Jerry like promised. Alex slid her hand through mine as Max made it past me, sitting at the table with Conrad. I giggled, before Justin played the song I requested. I felt a bit shy standing in the middle of the floor, just dancing with all eyes on me. I glanced at Harper as she nodded, tugging Mackenzie along with her. They too were now in the middle with us. I smiled, walking into Alex, laying my head against her shoulder, as she locked her fingers behind my back. I couldn't help but smile as we moved along to the music. My mom and dad soon walked into the middle of the floor, and even Jerry who complained of false back problems began to dance with us. Justin dimmed the lights, bringing up this small yellow glow as everyone danced to the pace of the music. With every side glance of Harper and Mackenzie, I knew both girls felt awkward, Mackenzie more then Harper though, but they were good friends. I could finally see Mackenzie as a friend, she was willing to help with all of this, just for me.

"Alex." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Bring your hands up a little bit higher." I could feel her fingers sliding down as we both giggled. She held my waist with one hand as I placed my fingers in her other.

"Time to pick up the pace!" Justin yelled through the speakers just before the music began to roar. The lights went up and everyone was dancing faster. I left Alex to dance with Max, and she didn't mid much, or at least I couldn't tell. And soon she rejoined Justin again, nodding as I saw her put on a worried face. I wondered what she was up to. I parted hands with Max and held onto Harper, as we twirled onto the other die of the room.

"Okay Mitchie, you have to go on stage with Alex." Harper told me as I finally took a good look at the stage. I had totally forgot that Alex was going to sing to me. Now my heart was racing, and my fingers were feeling clammy.

"Can't she sing later?" I asked as Harper shook her head no.

"Its important that she does this now. We only have this place until five. Its already four." Harper informed me, as my heart continued to pound. I moved away from her and onto the sidelines as Alex searched the crowd for me. I avoided eye contact as I listened to the drum of my heart, pound in my ears. I was actually afraid, and she was the one willing to sing to me. I could feel my knees getting weak, and although it was rare that I passed out, it could happen at any minute. It was weird, I just knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. As the song was coming to an end, Alex spotted me. She moved through the sea of people as I tugged on my necklaces. I ran my fingers through them as Alex placed her hand out in front of me. I shook her fingers.

"Nice to meet you." I said before she giggled, taking my hand in hers as we moved past the few tables in our way. Once we were on the stage, Justin was waiting for his sister's signal to stop the music. I was holding my breath the entire time as Justin announced that Alex had something special she wanted to perform. I froze, staring out at the people knew and almost going into a panic. I finally took a breath of air, when Alex squeezed my fingers. I knew she could sense I was afraid, of what? I was even clueless on that. But she seemed to erase her own fears to tend to mine. I faced her, smiling as she plucked the microphone from her hand. My mom and dad were on Alex's side of the stage before, and vise versa with her parents. Coco, rose her ears up when she saw Alex and I on the stage.

"I wrote this song a while ago, and although I'm very nervous right now. I'm going to sing it for you. And I hope you like it." Alex signaled me to a chair that was on the stage. I happily took it, too nervous to even stand any longer anyway. Music began to play from the speakers as Justin adjusted the sound and Alex nodded to him. Conrad had followed the boy out of the ballroom, and I refaced Alex as she took a deep breath.

"You can do it baby." Jerry chanted a few times as I giggled, waving at him to let Alex be. I didn't think her voice would song so perfect, but I could feel through every word, she meant every one.

_"__It's just you and me and there's no one around  
Feels like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down  
I've been trying to breathe but I'm fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go  
But you're always there when everything falls apart_

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best…. when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you."

Everyone was smiling hard off the stage, and I was just mesmerized by Alex's voice. I studied her, as she sung, holding my breath, not wanting this moment to end. I erased the crowd from my min, and it was really just Alex and I there.__

"You hear what I say….. when I don't say a word  
You are my rising sun, you're the place I run  
You know how it hurts when everything falls apart

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

And there's no me without you  
And when you say, "Baby, it's gonna get better"  
I believe you and I wish that somehow  
I could see me the way you do,"

Alex walked over to me, holding her hand out as I grabbed it, unaware of what was happening. I stood up as she squeezed my fingers. I now knew her nervousness was back, but I encouraged her with my eyes to go on.__

"With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
When it's not easy, you make it worth it  
When everything falls apart

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best when I'm a mess  
When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you….."

After the last note, everyone below cheered as Alex took a breath of fresh air. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, and hugging her tightly. I pressed my lips against her ear.

"Thank you." I told her, as she nodded. Her arms holding onto me just as tight as I was gripping her. I pulled back, kissing her right there on the stage, I didn't care who saw it. These were my personal friends anyway, they wouldn't mind. Alex smiled, I could feel her lips turn up into a grin, and when I pulled back she took another deep breath.

"Thank you." She said into the microphone as everyone cheered once more. Jerry was clapping louder then anyone. I giggled as he signaled Alex over to him. She let my hand go, as I watched them. He handed Alex something, as Justin and Conrad walked back into the room, covering something from my view. Coco had faced whatever they had, barking loudly before Justin shushed her. Alex was back in front of me. I smiled, hoping that was the only song, because although I was calm now, I wasn't before she began. It was like we were switching emotions between each other.

"I really hope I don't mess up." Alex giggled placing the microphone down. I suppose whatever she had to say was close loud enough for the people in the room to hear it. Alex cupped my right hand as I focused on her.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, as my ears began to burn. Its like my heart was pounding louder then it ever had, causing my ears to feel hot and on fire.

"Mitchie," she took a deep breath, "Mitch, we've been friends for-ever." I nodded to her words. "We've been best friends forever, and we've been through a lot."

"I know." I whispered, panicking on the inside.

"We tell each other things we don't even want to hear. And we make the best of every situation."

I could hear something down below, off the stage but I didn't want to look away from Alex. Her heart had to be pounding just as hard as mine.

"You make everyday worth it. You make me happy. And you're very important to me." I felt Alex's fingers shaking between mine. No amount of time on stage could prepare you for a moment that leaves you guessing.

"You know I love you."

I nod as my heart works overtime. I feel like I'd pass out any minute, and just as I think we're going to be done, and get off the stage, and have all eyes diverted from us, Alex does the unthinkable. She crouches down onto one knee, and stares up at me. It's a nice view if I do say so myself, considering that I could see straight down her strapless dress, but beyond that, she rose my hand and pulled up something shiny. I didn't want to guess what it was, but I knew. I swallowed hard, not trying to lose focus on reality.

"Mitchie Torres, I've spent my entire life with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I couldn't imagine the expression on my face, as I bit my bottom lip.

"I want you to be my awesomely, amazingly, beautiful wife." Those words finally left Alex's lips, before she took one last breath, "will you marry me?"

I heard 'awes' and 'yes's' come from the people below as my vision began to blur a bit. I felt myself shaking as I smiled, brushing my hair from my face, and facing my parents. My mom was in tears, and my dad was smiling, as I refaced Alex.

"Yes." I whispered, before nodding as everyone cheered. Alex stood to hug me after placing a ring onto my finger. I shook from her touch as my heart continued to pound, but at least my ears were cooling off. I held onto Alex tight as Justin's voice echoed through the speakers.

"So now that we're all happy, we have a cake to cut, so everyone come this way." Justin yelled through the speaker before people walked away. I pulled back to glance at Alex, before raising my hand up to my view. I could see my fingers shaking.

"Wrong hand." I giggled as Alex nodded.

"I know, I was too nervous to grab you left one."

We both giggled as she switched the ring onto the left hand, as we walked off the stage.

"I have something for you." She didn't let me go, as I wobbled behind her. My fingers and legs still shaking. "Justin." Alex held her hands out to her brother as he smiled, nodding, before reaching back for something. Coco was barking again as I shushed her, and Justin rose a small dog carrier up.

"What's that?" I asked, as Alex opened the thing up, lifting a small yellow lab up.

"This is Roger, he's the new addition to our family." Alex hovered the puppy over Coco as she barked once more. "Now Coco be nice, this is your brother. And the only man in our life." I smiled at Alex, cradling the puppy before running my fingers through Coco's fur.

"What else is up your sleeve?" I asked as Justin smiled.

"Who cares, but I have something up mine. But first. To the cake." He shouted, pointing into the direction of the crowd. He left Alex and I with the dogs as I smiled. Coco was only a month old, but two puppies are better then one. I bent down to introduce the two as Max ran over to me.

"Hey, Mitchie, now you really are my new sister." The boy smiled, handing me the box I saw him grab earlier from the car.

"What's this?"

"Your gift." I grabbed the object from him, sitting next to Coco with Roger in my arms. It was a golden box that took no time to open. Inside was a charm bracelet, with three charms on it.

"So that first one represents Coco," he signaled to the bone. "But I guess it can symbol roger as well." The boy smiled. "And the heart with the 'A' and 'M' on it represent you and Alex." I nodded once more before he signaled to the last one, "and the key represents security. In other words, me. If you have a problem with this girl," he pointed to Alex, "don't hesitate to call me." I giggled before placing Roger next to Coco, she was pretty calm with him around now.

"Max I'll go and cut the cake, watch them please." I pulled Alex along with me as the boy pouted.

"I gave you a awesome gift and you abandon?"

**Man, this party is taking forever to get over with. Well I have school in less then a hour, and I just spent two of my waking hours typing this for you guys, so enjoy. And everything is so awesome on this end, I hope it's the same for you guys. Thank you a million times over for reading, reviewing, and being amazing.**


	41. Home Sweet Home

** This is my third time rewriting this author's note. Halloween was fun. Finding out everything about Demi depressed me a bit, and now I'm hoping my stories (new ones that is) don't turn all depressing. I had a lot to say. But now my mind goes blank. Hope this chapter comes out well. Sorry about not posting this past weekend. Hopefully I can still post everyday. I'll do my hardest to do so.**

** PS. I can't wait to write responses to all the amazing reviews I've received.**

The cake was cut and served at least twenty minutes ago, when Alex decided to surprise me with my favorite ice-cream of all time. I was completely full until that moment. We were getting ready to open my gifts but I couldn't find Alex anywhere. Matter of fact, I didn't see her since the cutting of the cake a while ago. Harper and I were sitting with Jerry as he ate all the cake he wanted. Teresa didn't mind, she explained that he'd be running a mile for the next three days or so. Roger was sleeping in his puppy carrier, while Coco continued to gaze and sniff at it.

"Where's Alex?" I asked Harper, noticing it'd be time to leave soon.

"Not too sure. She told me she was going to do something but I haven't seen her. Your dad has been gone a while as well."

I let my eyes wander around the room noticing that not only was Alex missing, but my mom and dad as well. I sighed, dipping my spoon into the cone in my hand, before running my tongue across the treat. Max was doing the DJ-ing now and Justin was talking to his mom at the back stage.

"Harper. Would you care for a dance?" I asked the girl as she poked her second piece of cake with a fork.

"Sure." She stood, reaching for my hand as I took it, walking out into the middle of the floor before I saw Justin running over to me. His face was blank, which scared me slightly.

"Mitchie, have you seen Alex?" He asked as I shook my head 'no.' "Great, so now Mackenzie and Alex are gone."

"Wait, Mackenzie is gone?" I froze where I was. The color draining from my face before I spotted my dad and Alex walking into the room laughing. They were carrying something, as my dad twirled a object around his finger.

"So does that mean we'll have to take a rain check on that dance?" Harper asked, really wanting to return to her cake.

"Yeah." She rushed back to the table as I made it over to my dad. Alex sat something down, before I rose my eyebrow at her. My dad blocked my view, smiling at me before grabbing my hand. I watched as he sat something cool between my palm, as I gazed down at the silver object.

"What's this for?" I asked, noticing the odd car shaped key.

"Well. You know how you've wanted a car since you turned sixteen?" He asked as I squealed.

"No way."

"Well…"

"Dad you didn't," I smiled brightly, holding onto his suit jacket as he nodded. My voice echoed off the walls as Alex shook her head.

"I test drove it." She told me, smiling as I hit her arm.

"And you kept this from me?"

"I didn't know. Your dad just told me." She ran her fingers against her smooth arm, letting the light play off of her skin perfectly. I leaned into her, kissing the spot I hit before sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"So do you want to see it?" My dad asked as I faced him.

"Well duh! But we only have a little time left in here. I'll open everything and take it home." I said, as my dad nodded before calling into the crowd. I was ready to open my gifts, with Alex, Mackenzie and Harper's help of course. As we made it over to the last table that was actually filled with things, I pulled Alex's hand into mine as she faced me.

"Where did Mackenzie go?"

"She's here."

"I meant with you," I said matter of factly.

"Oh. She was talking with Claire. Mitch, I'm not sure if you'd believe me or not but…"

I ran my fingers down Alex's cheek, cupping her chin between my index and thumb.

"I'll always believe you." I gave her the best smile I could before Justin yelled over to us.

"Girls, gifts, now!" He demanded as I sighed. Whatever Alex had to tell me, ask me, whatever, would have to wait. It took no time to open everything, revealing glass objects, even more jewelry, stuff for a car, guess it was from my mom, and a few gifts cards here and there.

"Okay guys, be safe." I heard Teresa tell the guests as everyone slowly left. My mom and dad made sure I had all my gifts before they walked me outside, and I finally spotted Mackenzie talking to Claire. Justin was smiling hard just before he revealed my silver four-door truck. I squealed as Teresa shook her head, patting my shoulder.

"You Torres's and these trucks. There so manly," she joked as I giggled, sliding my fingers across the front. The sun was making it a bit too bright to continue staring at the thing, so I opened it, taking in the new car smell as my dad tossed things into the back. Max was carrying Roger, and Coco was hopping back and forth without a leash behind Alex.

"I'm kind of scared to drive this thing." I truthfully stated as Alex slid her hand in front of me.

"I'm not." I faced her, smiling, raising my eyebrow before she shrugged. I only studied her eyes, searching them for something before she leaned in to kiss my nose. I giggled in her grip, handing her the key before Justin ran over, catching his breath.

"Wait, I have to give them my gift. So Mitchie's dad can drive to…," Justin whispered in my dad's ear as I watched him. Mackenzie was finally walking my way, with a worried expression printed exclusively on her face.

"What gift Justin?" Alex and I asked as he rose blindfolds.

"Ride with either me or your dad, but I want you two to keep these on." He placed the blindfolds in my hand as I focused on Alex. She was staring blankly at her brother.

"This better be worth it." After Alex sat in my car, I ran the blindfold across her face, she was whining but I didn't mind much. I sat Coco in her lap, and joined Justin in his car with Roger and Harper. Everyone else would be going home, except my dad of course, and Teresa, who was following us to wherever Alex was going.

"So Justin, where are we going?" I asked, not blindfolded as he drove.

"It's a secret, but my mom and dad, and your parents, and me, myself, worked extremely hard on this." Justin was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as I nodded. We were making it close to the destination I guess, because he told me to place the blindfold on. Roger was still asleep, snoring sort of in his carrier, as I giggled, running my fingers through his fur.

"Mine is the best gift ever," Justin chanted out as I shook my head. I didn't quite like being blindfolded, it wasn't my thing, but I guess I trusted Justin. But if Alex wanted to do this, that would be a totally different story. I felt the car halt to a stop as Justin climbed out. He opened my door and helped me onto the ground before, grabbing Roger from me.

"Now, be careful." He said, as I nodded, holding onto his arm for dear life. "Chris this way. Help Alex!" Justin said as I traced the steps in my mind. I stepped up once, then again, and as I went up, I counted the steps. My heart was beating fast, what else could there be to show me? I was grateful for everything I received in one day, I couldn't ask for anything else. I knew we were inside a place when the wind stopped touching my face. I took a deep breath as Justin placed me in one spot.

"Stay here. Okay hand me Alex." I suppose he was talking to my dad. I heard footsteps crash against hardwood and I was too excited to keep my mask on any longer. I felt Alex next to me, it's a feeling I knew too well. I quickly placed my hand blindly into hers as she squeezed my fingers. I smiled, waiting until I heard Teresa with Mackenzie and Conrad. They had to leave the hotel of course, so they choose to come with Alex's mom.

"Alright guys." Justin spoke above the oo's and ah's getting tossed around. I began bouncing on my feet as he plucked at the loop behind my head. And soon my exciting feeling dropped as fast as it could, causing my heart to pound faster and faster as I focused on Alex's face. She had the same expression as I had.

"Okay, you guys look crazy, but I didn't tell you the big surprise yet."

We were back in the same apartment that we were in just a night ago. I could feel my hand shaking as everyone smiled at us. It was an awkward feeling because I knew what Alex and I did, and I didn't want everyone just staring at us, as if they, too, knew.

"With a lot of help from my salary that dad actually started to pay me over the past two summers," Justin began, "I decided that I wanted Alex out of the house so she could stop with all the bonding stuff she was doing with me," he laughed as I focused on him confused, "so I brought a lot of stuff to bring into this place. But long story short, mom and dad brought the furniture, well most of it. I bought the apartment and a lot of the random things you guys like, and it took a while to get enough money for the music room upstairs, but I wanted to give you guys this place. My alien language league stopped using it when we graduated and we only had it for two months, so…welcome home." Justin said as my heart stopped. I was really on the verge of fainting now.

… ….. … … ….

Alex's P.O.V

I faced Mitchie, as her eyes burned into mine. I had to make a reaction besides shocked, or someone would know what was up, and that we'd been here before. I let Mitchie's hand go, moving into Justin to hug him, as I focused on Mitchie. She seemed still in shock almost.

"Wait, so you're telling me Mitchie doesn't have to live at home?" Chris asked just as my mom hugged Justin and I.

"Mitch." I finally was loose from the bear hug I was thrown in, and I grabbed Mitchie's fingers as she shook out of her daze.

"Well. Go look around." Justin said, as I thanked him, as Mitchie whispered the same words behind me. I was in a daze myself, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from acting as if I didn't see the place before. But oddly enough, I didn't notice my stuff in the space earlier. Everything on the first floor was the same, but on the second floor the music room was decorated with a few extra things, another guitar, a work desk, and a computer placed against the window. I didn't notice the other room down the hall, actually I doubt Mitchie had either. Inside was decorated in a bright orange color, must have been my mom's idea. Below was a lot of dog toys and beds in the corner for them. Then a few feeding bowls and just random stuff galore.

"If I would of saw this the first time," I whispered to Mitchie as Harper ran up behind us.

"I actually helped as well. I knew your setup so I kind of helped everyone decorate." Harper announced as I released Mitchie's hand, hugging my friend. Mackenzie had walked up the stairs with Harper, her face still unchanged from the hotel.

"Mitchie, maybe you should see the other stuff while I talk to Harper and Mackenzie."

"Wait." I heard her begin, "Please, no more surprises today. I'm too dizzy." She said, walking away as I nodded. Mackenzie stepped into Harper and I, leaning against the wall.

"So I spoke to Claire." She said, her eyes gazing at the floor.

"And?" I encouraged her as she faced me.

"She said she's doesn't want Mitchie."

"So why are you so down?"

"Uh. I don't want to talk about it."

I focused on the girl just as Harper ran to stop Mitchie from coming back to us.

"Spill it," I told her as she nodded.

"She told me she likes Conrad. I was going to hit her but then I didn't, so she also told me that she likes me, I'm totally confused." I watched as Mackenzie shook her head. "But the crazy thing is, she even admitted to liking you at one point or another, not sure if that still mean she does, but…Alex, the girl is bat shit crazy if you hadn't noticed by now."

"Oh I've noticed." I announced, not really taking a big deal out of it.

"I'm not sure if I should freak out or not." Mackenzie stood as Conrad ran over to us.

"Alex, I have something for you," he handed me a envelope. "This is my gift to you and Mitchie. You know I never really had friends outside of the business, and then I met you and Justin, and Max, and…you guys live life the way you want to. And I'm glad I didn't miss this weekend."

"O-kay." I told him, hugging him with one arm before lifting the envelope. Inside were papers that I barley had any interest to read over, but Conrad pointed to one line in particular. "Free artist. What does that mean?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I know you hate CR, but…they're a really good company, and they really want Mitchie to be under their contract, but beyond that. The studio we went to was actually a CR studio, and they wanted to offer both you and Mitchie a free artist contract. You can record one song a year for all they care, they just…they wanted to invest in you guys. And you know, they heard your song."

"You tricked me?" I jokingly asked him, as he continued to shake his head in disagreement. "I'll kill you." I hugged him tighter, this time with two hands before hitting his head with the papers. "A free artists sounds good for Mitchie but, I only perform for her. So thanks anyway, its not for me." I handed the boy my papers as he nodded, still holding onto Mitchie's. "But singing is something she loves, and I'm not going to force her to quit, nor hold back what she wants to do."

"Oh and I also wanted you to know, that the studio we were in is going to be a start in CR moving a building in town."

"No." I whined, really not wanting those psychos moving to Waverly.

"But there's something else, I get to record my music here every few months, so we can hang out again. And Mackenzie can get transferred whenever I come so she can be with me," he sounded so excited as Harper and Mitchie came over into the small corner we were all pushed in.

"I don't want to work with CR anymore though," Mackenzie announced. "I want to sing. That's what I want to do."

….. …. …. ….. ….. …. …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

Max handed me Roger, so I was holding him in my arms as everyone spoke back and forth between one another in the far corner. Harper and I joined them, just before Conrad handed me a paper and explained it to me. I faced Alex, as she nodded. I didn't want to sing if she didn't want me to, and that was the honest truth. I didn't want anything or anyone coming between us, but with me being able to sing from wherever I was, I could be within CR and still be with Alex. I nodded as Conrad did a small dance before we all separated. Alex, Roger, and I were in the music room now. We sat against the piano, as I let the puppy roam the floor. I pressed my fingers against a few key as Alex ran her hand over mine a few times. I would grin, moving my hand, before going onto another key.

"Everything is happening so fast. We have our own house, and I finally have my car that I wanted forever." Alex tapped my fingers, I had totally forgot I was hitting the same key. "This feels weird."

"What?"

"Everything. Why does everything seem to be working for the better now?" I was curious.

"Lets not mess with fate. I like that its working for us now."

"That's not it. CR has strict rules but they choose to break it for me. We have our own place, that must remain in Justin's name for another year but…doesn't this feel surreal?" I asked, leaning against Alex's shoulder as she nodded.

"But that's the good part about life. Hopefully if you try hard enough, everything works out."

"Hopefully." I nodded, moving back, before standing up. My dad had left to bring my new guitar here. So the only people left in the house was Justin, Harper, Mackenzie, Conrad, Max and the puppies, plus us of course. We joined everyone in the living room, as Justin placed a movie into the blu-ray.

"So this is how I'm spending the rest of my birthday huh? Hanging around people who care about me the most, watching movies and eating candy and popcorn?" I asked, as Alex and I sat next to each other. Max was on the floor with the dogs and Harper sat cuddled up with Justin.

"I have something else to give you, but since you said no more surprises today. I'll wait." Alex informed me as I nodded into her shoulder.

"How are we suppose to pay for this place?" I asked as Conrad quickly spoke up.

"Your money for all the songs you recorded will be sent in, plus since you're a free artist, rather you make music or not, you'll be getting paid. It's a win-win on your end." The boy said, as Alex nodded.

"Guess I'll need to find me a job. Since you're the stay at home wife." She poked at me as I gasped, hitting her arm.

"Good thing our only two kids are puppies. Oh. What's Roger's last name?" I asked as Alex smiled at the question.

"It's Torres-Russo, since you stuck Coco with Russo-Torres."

"It sounds better." I told her as everyone shushed us.

"We're going to marry as Torres-Russo," Alex told me.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine, we'll marry as Russo."

"Mitchie Russo?" I asked, balling up my face into knots. "How about you take the name Torres?"

"Oh yeah, Alex Marie Torres? My name will sound even girl-ier then it is now." Alex complained as everyone shushed us once more.

"But I'll love it if you take my name."

"Oh no, don't try those puppy eyes with me."

"But Alex," I pouted as all eyes in the room came to us. "Sorry," I whispered as they refaced the screen. "Can't we compromise?" I asked as Alex studied me.

"Compromise? On what? Me being names Torres or you being called Russo?"

"I think Russo-Torres is an amazing last name."

"Only because your name would go first," I stated, remembering the time when Alex and I were younger, or just last year. She'd always claim that I'd marry her, or that we were married and that either I'd take her last name, or mine would go first on marriage papers. To me Torres-Russo didn't sound as pretty as Russo-Torres, and I admit that it could confuse people at times but…

"Alex," I faced the girl. "How about, we just put the names on the paper however we want it. It's a free country." I watched her shake her head in disagreement.

"You're going to be a Russo and you're going to like it. So you can tell people, my name is Mitchie Russo."

"You're delusional." I joked as Harper reached over and pinched Alex's arm.

"Guys, the movie is on." She informed the both of us, as everyone else agreed with her.

"Fine. We'll finish this later." I pointed out to Alex, just before facing the television screen.

Alex's P.O.V

In the end, Mitchie and I were in the big room upstairs. Justin and Max went home, and Harper, Mackenzie and Conrad, crashed on the couch, and on the human sized bed in the puppies room. I couldn't believe that our parents, mainly mine, brought almost all of our clothes over without us noticing. But then again, Mitchie's dad didn't seem to thrilled that we had a house to run away to now. Roger was laying in Mitchie's lap on the bed, as Coco trailed the floor, sniffing back and forth. The door was closed, and I was brushing my hair in the bathroom, still a bit shocked. I was watching Mitchie playfully wrestle with the puppy as Coco barked randomly at them.

"Okay. Come join us." I made it onto the bed as Coco hesitated to move. She placed her paws onto the bed to stare at Roger before whining. "Come on." I tapped the sheets next to me but the puppy still didn't budge.

"Do you think she's jealous?" Mitchie asked, lifting Roger over her shoulder as if he was a baby.

"Maybe a little. She feels like her space is invaded," I leaned into Coco's eyesight. "Don't worry, I'm only setting myself up to have less of Mitchie's time. You two are gonna' keep her busy."

"There's still plenty of room for you."

"Sure there is." I rolled my eyes, lifting Coco onto the bed as she created a piercing bark into the air. "Hey, now be nice."

"I guess I'll have to sleep facing the window, and you can put Coco in the middle." Mitchie moved Roger to the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around him as Coco licked her elbow.

"Its okay Coco, just imagine in like seven years, none of us are going to stand a chance for Mitchie's attention." I ruffled up the fur between the puppy's ear before laying down, noticing that the light was still on.

"Who's going to have my attention then?" Mitchie asked as I snickered. She wasn't facing me so she couldn't read my expression. Coco nuzzled into my side, before laying her head across my legs.

"I'm serious. Who's going to have my attention?"

"I don't know Mitchie. We'll be what? Twenty-five, if all goes well your attention will be sucked up by something pink with feet." I sighed loudly as she sat up, sitting Roger on her lap before shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something pink, with feet."

"I don't get it."

I wanted to seriously laugh at her cluelessness.

"What do you want in seven years Mitchie?"

"How should I know, it hasn't come yet. Besides," she brushed my hair with her fingers, "I'm content just like this."

"Okay, I claim it. You said it, and not me."

"Claim what?" She was getting worked up about not knowing my reference. I only smiled, closing my eyes as I saw her shadow cast over me.

"Mitch," I mumbled, "I'd like to sleep sometime in the very near future."

"Not until you tell me what you're talking about." She was seriously shaking me back and forth as Coco growled slightly. I opened my eyes giggling as Roger imitated the bigger puppy. I sighed, sitting up before shushing the dogs.

"In seven years, when we're like, near thirty," I made a face that can't be explained, "we'll…well I will make sure that you're a well off, motherless wife of mine, with two dogs." Mitchie glared at me. I wanted to giggle before she thought about something because she looked off into the distance. "hey, I claimed no kids, you said you were content." I laid back down, as I felt Roger rubbing his nose against my cheek. Coco began to whimper as she focused on me.

"OOOO," she gasped, "I didn't know what you were talking about."

"Well you let me claim content."

"Alex!" Mitchie hit me, for the hundredth time in my life. "You're just joking right?"

"About what?" I asked, before I tapped Coco's head with my fingers, trying to ignore Roger's nose tickling my skin.

"About the kid thing."

"I don't know." I shrugged, "its too early to tell." I sat back up, placing Roger back in Mitchie's lap as Coco curled up in mine. "All I know is, they'll be me fighting against a kid and some dogs for your love…worst case scenario." I joked as Mitchie shook her head, leaning into me. I quickly squished my lips together so Mitchie couldn't kiss me. She focused on my face before I leaned back.

"You're not going to bite me are you?" I asked, because truthfully my lip and back throbbing from the other day caught up with me. You'd expect something like that to be over already.

"That's the best case scenario. Besides, you're always my number one, I promise."

"Even if the kid is so freaking adorable, with big eyes, and curly pigtails?"

"Yes," Mitchie nodded, giggling.

"Even if the kid doesn't speak clearly, and the words come out extra adorable?"

"Yes." She shook her head once more, as both dogs finally crawled on the foot end, actually laying next to each other.

"Even if…"

"Alex," Mitchie quickly kissed me, as I took in how smooth her lips were. I guess I could feel myself getting calm as she pulled back. "You're my everything, forever and ever and ever."

"Even if…"

"Yes," she stroked my chin, kissing it before pulling back. I narrowed my eyes on her as she clapped really loud. The lights flicked off. "Justin told me he installed that."

"Aw," I frowned, which couldn't be seen. "I like arguing over who'll turn off the light."

"Most likely you." Mitchie mumbled as I gasped, reaching for her as she giggled. I made sure not to move as much, just incase Roger wasn't use to a high bed. "Stop it Alex, we don't know how thick these walls are." Mitchie claimed, as I noticed a light from the hall creep under the door.

"Not thick enough!" Harper shouted, as I covered my mouth, smiling hard.

**Okay, I'm trying to make myself all happy and hyper and stuff, freaking Demi, (I was about to say Mitchie) got me all down. GOD I LOVE HER. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed your weekend.**


	42. Goodbye

** Since I don't want to depress anyone, if you don't know what happened to Demi, and don't want to know, don't read this top Author's note. Please, it'll effect your brain. But since I was asked by, MMKESLER, on what happened, I want to tell. I was going to private message this but at times fanfiction just hates me. Okay…so, Demi isn't doing the rest of her tour, and at first someone who works with her said she was out because of asthma, and then they changed it saying she's going to rehab for inflicting self harm (possibly cutting, no one really knows) and a eating disorder, did I mention she deleted her twitter. (Which at a time like this I understand because of all the haters.) But enough of this, I can't think about it, so onto my story. I hope you can still read this if you braved through this note.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

Conrad and Mackenzie were sitting on the cough waiting for my parents to finally bring all of their stuff over. They were heading home in a few hours, which I admit, although I didn't trust Mackenzie as far as I could toss her, I would miss her. Alex was off somewhere walking the dogs as I sat on the sofa with my legs pressed against my chest.

"Harper," I called over to the brunette as she faced me.

"Yeah?"

"I need some help from you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to see what you can find out about my school. I don't think I want to go away now. I need classes here that will still qualify." I announced as she nodded.

"No problem. Justin and I will get right on it. Isn't he suppose to be here by now?"

"No." I shook my head as the front door opened. Alex looked ruffled up. Her hair was all across her face as Coco happily walked over to me, letting Roger, knock into the couch. "Hi puppy," I brushed my fingers under her fur as Alex focused on me.

"These dogs are a menace," she repeated Justin's statement from yesterday.

"No they aren't," I straightened out, letting Coco climb into my lap just as Roger spotted me.

"I had to chase Coco across a few streets while cradling Roger, and then when I put Roger down, he darted the other way. I'm never walking them." She sat between Harper and Mackenzie, trying to catch her breath. I was about to giggle when Mackenzie began stroking Alex's hair. Pushing strands back into place. I wasn't jealous, I couldn't be, Alex was my girlfriend, my…fiancé now. I smiled at the thought.

"I'ma miss you guys." Conrad smiled as I did the same.

"Stop," Alex hit Mackenzie's hand as I focused back on the two of them. Apparently a small sticker-bug was in her hair, so she quickly yanked on it.

"Did you guys do that?" I asked the puppies as Coco barked, and Roger do the same.

"Well, I have something to give you Mitch. My mom is bringing it. I'm going to change." I watched as Alex trailed upstairs before I lowered Coco back onto the floor, and walked over to scoop up Roger.

"Harper, do you mind walking with me?" I asked her as she shook her head, saying she wouldn't mind. Coco was tired, I could tell by the fact that she laid on her side closing her eyes. Roger was easier to carry, so he'd go with us. We made it outside, and down the block, as the cool air ran through my hair.

"So what's the cause of this walk?" Harper asked.

"Do you think I should trust Mackenzie?"

"If you have to ask, then aren't you still questioning it?"

"Yeah but," I gazed off into the distance, watching as people came out to leave in their cars. "There's still someone about her that…"

"You don't trust?"

"Yeah," I nodded, shaking my head, "but its stupid, if Alex trusts her I should too right?"

"I guess. Hey, did they tell you about Claire?"

"No," as Harper and I rounded the corner, Roger decided he wanted to get down. So I placed him down in all of his yellow cuteness, before walking on.

"Well Claire and Mackenzie were working together to break you and Alex up back in L.A."

"WHAT?"

"I meant when we were on the class trip. There's a shock right?" Harper asked as I felt my heart leap. I knew I saw Mackenzie before, but where?

"So she was helping Claire do what?"

"She was helping Claire break you guys up by going into alliance with Michelle."

"Wha?" I shook my head, stopping at the end of the block to lift Roger back up to me. "Alex didn't tell me that."

"I'm sure she meant to."

"Maybe I just cut her off, because I trust her but…so do you think Mackenzie still thinks that way?" I asked, handing Roger to Harper.

"Mitchie, like I said, if you have to ask, then its best you don't instill trust in that person. You should feel secure in your answer. Alex would never hurt you, and I don't know Mackenzie so," I watched as she shrugged before I sighed, nodding.

"I trust Alex, and Claire…I don't trust her. Nor do I trust Mackenzie."

"Urikea," Harper laughed as I leaned into her, taking a deep breath.

"Well Mackenzie is leaving right? So, I don't have to worry about her or my trust issues." We finally decided to head back.

Alex's P.O.V

When the door downstairs closed, I peered out the window, noticing Mitchie and Harper leaving. I didn't mind it, plus my brother was suppose to be here soon and I looked as if the dogs ran over me. It took me no time to change and get dressed as I walked into the hall. Conrad was in the music room, strumming out on the guitar as I crossed my arms and watched him. I didn't know he could play.

"Name your favorite guitar, and go." I nodded, waiting for his answer as Mackenzie tapped my arm. She came out of nowhere, standing next to me as I focused on her.

"Les Paul!" The boy shouted as I nodded, still wondering where Mackenzie came from.

"What?" I asked, as she shook her head. I don't want to say that I felt something at that moment, like a retrace of that rainy day in L.A. but it was there. Matter of fact, it wasn't me, it was that look in Mackenzie's eyes that caused me to shiver. I looked away from her, stepping into the room with Conrad. My skin was crawling, and for some reason, I didn't know why. But it wasn't a good feeling, it gave me the chills.

"Alex, give me a beat," Conrad handed me a triangle. Yes, a triangle.

"I don't play baby instruments."

"Just strike it."

"Huh, Mackenzie, do your boyfriend a favor." I rose the object to the girl as she walked over, taking it before I felt sick. It was like a quick moment from the time she came over, to when she brushed her fingers against mine to take the triangle. I moved away, waving to both of the teens, before closing them in the room and walking downstairs. Coco hopped off the couch to follow me into the kitchen.

"I'm over thinking things. But I have to stick to my instincts." I was talking to myself out loud as Coco sat down, watching me. "I'm crazy right?" I giggled as she tilted her head. "Yeah I'm crazy. I'm talking to you as if you understand." Apparently Coco was offended and barked at me, louder and more aggressive then the last time. "Okay, okay. You're human," I lied. Closing my eyes before taking a deep breath. I tapped the island counter I was at, staring at the fridge, hoping Justin would bring the scrapbook I made for Mitchie when I was younger. I could feel my heart beating in my ears, the thought of Mitchie seeing that book was making me overwork my heart.

"Come on girl, lets go sit on the porch, I waved the dog, letting her follow me as I noticed Mackenzie at the top of the steps. She was saying something to Conrad, but I ignored them both and made it outside. Coco ran down the steps as I watched her. I was in no mood to chase after the puppy again. But just a block away she spotted Mitchie. I let her run, there was no traffic, and Mitchie noticed the puppy as well. The house door opened and I found Mackenzie coming over to me.

"Your brother said he's around the block," She placed my phone into my hand as I nodded.

"I'm feeling weird around you, so can you like…space out a bit." I asked the girl, as she sat arm and arm with me.

"What did I do?" She asked, her eyes getting wide, "do I seem creepy?" I faced her, watching as her eyes gazed away from mine.

"I'm sorry. Its just. I told you I trusted you, and maybe to an extent I do. But knowing what you were helping Claire with, and Michelle, I have my guard up." I announced as the girl nodded.

"Its okay Alex. I'd have my guard up as well. Especially with Conrad." Mitchie gripped Coco's collar so I just watched them trail back.

"This isn't about Conrad."

"Oh I know. Its just that I'd be the same way." When Mitchie neared us I saw my mom's truck, coming back this way.

"Justin's here." I moved down the flight of stairs, as Mitchie placed Roger and Coco onto the porch.

"I have arrived," Justin called out into the air as I shook my head. He handed me a large box, which I knew held the photo album.

"Come on Mitch. Thanks Justin, oh and get the puppies will you." I was walking up to the house as Mitchie side glanced Mackenzie. Maybe it was Mitchie's feelings that were making me question things, and feel this way. Guilty almost, but I wasn't doing anything, nor thinking about doing anything. But why did I feel so wrong, as if I committed some type of crime?

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex and I sat in the kitchen. I was on the island counter, and she was sitting in a chair next to my legs as she placed a box into my arms.

"What is it?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Why would you ask that when you have the box in your hand?" She countered as I shrugged. I ran my fingers across the dark green box, letting the yellow bow on top, rub against my fingers as I tugged on it. Soon the top tore, and there was darkness inside it.

"Go on," Alex encouraged as I heard everyone walk into the living room from outside. I reached into the box, gripping something hard, before tugging on it. Once I pulled it out there was writing on it. I bit my bottom lip to refrain from giggling, there was actually crayon writing on it.

"This is for me?" I asked as Alex nodded. I pulled open the first page staring at Alex and I in front of our old school when we were in third grade. It was the first year our parents decided to send us to the same school. I use to go to class on the other side of town. I smiled, flipping the page to view me sitting cross-legged under a tree in my backyard. I was holding up a camera trying to take a picture of Alex, but she snapped on of me first.

"Where was this?" I asked as Alex encouraged me to go on. The words against every page seemed to deepen its meaning. First 'random girl I've know forever,' was an actual title. Then, 'Mitchie,' and as it progressed I came to a picture when I was just shy of eleven maybe. I was sticking out my tongue, holding up the peace sign in a dark blue sundress. Alex was next to me with her arms crossed, with one arm hanging over my shoulder and her eyes locked on my face. I never saw the developed pictures from this day. Above the photo were the words, 'love: stupid, and hard to explain.' I faced Alex pointing to the words.

"When did you write this?"

"I don't know," she gazed at the words, "My mom and I both agree I was at least twelve or eleven, not too sure."

"And you wrote this?" I asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"You were never suppose to see it. Besides, I didn't even know why I wrote that."

"I do." I nodded, closing the book, to spot the words on the back. "Because no matter how mean you were to me, you really love me. Even if we didn't know how much back then," I giggled as Alex's face stayed blank.

"I always knew how much I loved you. Its just that you always pushed me away."

"We were kids, I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Even when we were fifteen? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Even then." I whispered, holding the book close to me. "Thank you."

"Thank my mom too. She found it." Alex moved back, helping me down as I nodded, moving in to kiss her just as Justin ran into the kitchen.

"I'm taking Conrad and Mackenzie to the airport in ten minutes. Who's all going?" He asked as Alex faced me.

"Are we going?"

"I don't know." I shrugged as the boy ran back out of the room. "I'll go find a place for this upstairs." I could hear the voices downstairs fade just as I reached the music room. Coco had somehow decided to come into the space and spread out on the floor.

"You know, music rooms aren't for dogs." I informed the animal, placing the boom against one of the music stands. "But I guess you think you're human huh?" I asked, as Coco sniffed my hand. "You're also weird." I joked, leaving the room and making it back down to everyone else. Harper was doing a dance without any music playing in the middle of the room. Conrad was texting on his phone and Mackenzie and Alex were nowhere in sight.

"Mitch, Claire called." I faced Justin, raising my eyebrow.

"How? I didn't give her my number."

"Oh, was I not suppose to?"

"No!" I shook my head before realizing I never told him about anything that was going on. "Ugh. What did she want?"

"She wanted to come over, but I didn't tell her the address." Justin smiled as I shook my head, walking back into the kitchen.

"What?" Alex asked before facing me. Mackenzie was standing on the opposite side of the counter as I made it into the room.

"Don't stop on my account."

"No, we're done." Alex said a bit harshly as I rose my eyebrow.

"O-kay. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Its nothing Mitch." Alex pulled a soda from the fridge, leaving the room without another glance.

"What was that about?" I asked the girl as Mackenzie shook her head. "What was that about?" I asked again, not giving her the option of refusing.

"Nothing."

"I don't want to hear nothing. Alex is never upset, or if she is, she tries really hard to hide it. What did you say to her?" I moved over to Mackenzie as the girl shrugged. "You don't know?"

"Mitchie its nothing."

"You know I don't trust you right?" I asked as Mackenzie faced me.

"I've heard it from Alex, and I still don't know why."

"Because of this, because you do this."

"I didn't do anything." She moved into the living room as I followed her.

"I'm not mad..I just," Harper was staring at us as Conrad sat on the edge of the couch. "Where's Alex?"

"Outside." They both pointed. I sighed, moving towards the door as Justin came from upstairs.

"What's up?" He asked me as I shrugged, "I don't know. When are you taking them to the airport?"

"Now actually," he told me, staring at his watch as I nodded. I didn't see Alex on the porch, and although we had a backyard I didn't check it out yet, so I hoped she was there. I went around back, through the gate spotting Alex leaning against the house with her back against the bricks.

"Lexi," I whispered, staying where I was, "what's wrong?"

"Mitch," she sighed, "nothing, I promise."

"Nothing as in e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g?"

"N-o."

"Alex, you can tell me anything."

"I know. Its just, I'm so confused."

"Okay, that's a start. About what?" I finally moved over to her, before she glanced at me. We were both leaning against the building now, facing one another.

"Mackenzie said some things, and…" Alex sighed before staring forward.

"Did she make you mad?"

"Mad?" She chuckled, "oh she made me way more then that."

"So what was she talking about?"

"You know you were right." Now I was the confused one as Alex glanced at me once again.

"Right about what?"

"Not trusting Mackenzie."

"What did she do?" I stood up as Alex smiled, shaking her head.

"Nothing. But she said something."

"What?" I asked as I heard a car horn out front.

"Up until your party, she was still helping Claire."

"What?" I asked, really confused now.

"That's what I said. She wanted to confess before she left. She was basically helping Claire until I confronted her. How could she do that?"

"I don't know." I whispered as Conrad ran into the backyard.

"We're leaving, going with?"

"Conrad," I walked over to the boy, "just take care of Mackenzie. She really needs it." I told the boy, hugging him tight as he gasped for air.

"Okay. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "we're fine. I'll see you next time."

"Yeah, bye. BYE ALEX!" He yelled over me as I squinted before her ran back towards the front.

"See, I'm not mad." I waved my arms as Alex came over to me.

"Yeah but Mackenzie leaving in a temporary solution. We have to get rid of Claire."

"That sounds violent." I rose my eyebrow as she shook her head.

"Its not, I promise." I followed her back to the front, watching everyone besides Harper climb into the car. I waved goodbye to Justin before sighing.

"I have to get some things from home. You guys wanna' come with?" I asked Harper and Alex as they both agreed. "To the Mitchie mobile." I pointed out before that laughed.

…. … … …. … ….. ….. ….

Alex's P.O.V

I refused to tell Mitchie about Mackenzie re-confessing her attraction to me, it wasn't important nor necessary. I was just glad that she was gone, and I couldn't believe I forced myself to trust her. But what about Conrad, did he not know? As we neared Mitchie's house I spotted her dad mowing the lawn. We all climbed out as Mitchie went inside, and Harper followed.

"Hey Chris," I waved to the man as he studied me. A smile played across his face as a worried expression crossed over it. "Mitchie and I will be fine in a house by ourselves, besides I'm a strong girl." I smiled over to him as he halted mowing.

"I know you'll do your best to protect Mitchie. There's no doubt against that."

"But you're still worried?"

"I'm a father, of course I am. Your dad is worried too."

"No he isn't."

"Trust me, he is."

I gazed over the lawn.

"Well he has nothing to worry about."

"I know," Chris went back to mowing again as I passed him, heading into the house. Connie was staring up at the bottom of the stairs. Harper and Mitchie must have been up there.

"Hey Connie," I waved as she faintly smiled.

"Hey."

"You're worried about Mitchie too huh?"

"Not as much as Chris. I mean that's a pretty big house you girls have."

"Coco is a very good guard dog."

"If you girls need anything just call."

"You don't have to worry Connie, I'll take good care of your only child." I smiled as she nodded, before a squeal came form upstairs.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Just a few new things."

"To bribe Mitchie into staying?"

"No, something for the both of you, go check it out." I slowly stepped towards the banister, holding onto it before making it up the stairs. Harper was in the hall squealing as I past her and focused on Mitchie's bed. There was a ton of just ordinary house stuff, bed sets, towels, just random things.

"This is too cute," Mitchie held up a puppy calendar as I shook my head.

"My life is going downhill from here," I joked as I felt something hit my head.

**I'm sorry guys for not pushing this to its normal length, its just I'm not in the mood. I'll hopefully be better after tomorrow.**


	43. The Next Move

** How many times did I rewrite this? Its been what three weeks since a update? WHY HAVN'T YOU GUYS TOSSED STONES AT ME YET? By the way, thanks for not doing that. Also I wasn't really down about anything, I was just lazy, as usual, which I hate. But I'm going to, and not trying but actually going to finish all unfinished stories, my goal, in two weeks. I want to upload new stuff by Christmas time, and lots of it. You guys are my motivation for this. For those celebrating other holidays, or maybe nothing at all, happy everything, even life.**

"So, what do you think she's up to?" I asked Harper as we sat side by side in my parent's backyard, overlooking the pool. Alex was on the other side staring at her phone.

"Not too sure, but whatever it is, its for Claire."

"I don't see the problem, Alex and I are happy, Mackenzie and Claire failed."

"But to Alex it must hurt to trust someone only to have them stab you in the back," Harper sighed, facing me as I cradled my legs. "Its not that she wants revenge, she just wants Claire to know her place, and I don't blame her."

Both my parents were working on the yard out front, while my dad on occasions packed things into my truck. The day was barley starting and I felt a bit out of place in my own, old, backyard.

"Do you remember when you and Alex would refuse to tell me who's house you were playing at?" Harper laughed at her own words as I nodded. Although Alex and I love Harper to death, we made a habit of excluding the girl from most of our plans. We didn't see anything wrong with it when we were twelve, but as time progressed, I guess I can see how we've become so inseparable.

"Should I tell Alex Claire called my phone?"

"What, how?" Harper's eyes grew wide as I tossed my hands into the air.

"My big dumb brother-in-law Justin gave her my number at the party."

"Well that was stupid of him. But I must take his side, I love him too much."

"Oh Harper," I leaned against the girl's shoulder as we both giggled. Alex began walking over to us as I covered my eyes, still laying against the girl to my right.

"I figured it out. If Claire wants to play hardball, we'll play hardball." Alex's voice was shaky, but I refused to remove my hands.

"Well Mitchie here has something to help you," Harper moved her shoulder as I finally sat up, staring at her before facing Alex.

"What do you have?"

"Charm," I smiled, winking before Alex sighed. "Kidding, Claire called my phone."

"What? When? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Its Justin's fault," I quickly answered as Harper gasped.

"My future husband didn't know any better, so we plead the fifth."

"This isn't a trial," I informed the brunette as we both giggled as Alex sat in between Harper and I. We were sitting on a large patio chair, custom made for my dad's lazy days.

"Whatever the case I want to talk to Claire as a civilized person," Alex extended her hand to me as I rose my eyebrow.

"You? Civil? Sure."

"Phone," she sort of demanded.

"I left it at the house. I mean after Justin handed it to me I kind of put it down." I watched as Alex nodded, before she moved away, and trailed back to the other side of the pool.

"So," Harper stretched.

"Yeah?"

"We should get you and Alex a pool in your backyard."

"Oh that would be so cool. I could see what my dad could do," I was basically jumping for joy inside of my head, as Alex disappeared inside the house.

"Maybe we should take Claire and Mackenzie hitting on you seriously."

"Why?" I asked, brushing my bangs out of my face. As of today my light brown roots began showing through the black dye.

"Wouldn't you be mad if someone was flirting with Alex?"

"Yes. And someone was, but…I got over it."

"So you want Alex to get over it?"

"No," I shook my head, "I mean yes. I get that what these two girls did was wrong, but Alex and I pushed through all of it. A little pain, and a ton of gain," I smiled, exposing my teeth as Harper tried to size me up. "Fine. I'll take this a bit seriously but…if I do… things will just go back to the days of the class trip. Fighting, arguing, and the both of us always end up getting hurt, me more physical then anything."

"I still don't know what happened between you two during those days."

"And you don't want to know, but one thing is for sure, I'm not letting myself get that low ever again." I stood onto the now hot pavement as Harper did the same. Alex was no where in sight, and I was getting thirsty.

"Just tell me one thing," Harper faced me.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Even if Claire and Mackenzie tried breaking you two up, before that, what was really the problem between you and Alex?"

I froze where I was. I never wanted to think about it, although I knew why completely, and neither Alex nor I spoke about it. Michelle wasn't even the cause of it. I gazed at the clear blue pool water, wondering how amazing it must feel to just dive straight into it.

"Alex and I saw things differently," I sighed, lifting my head, "she wanted to protect me, from everything," I put emphases on the end, "although I appreciate her to the fullest, I'm still the girl that likes to play games every once in a while. Alex hates it. That I know for a fact. She loves me in every way, and everything about me, but when it comes down to it, the further she comes in, the further I push her away…or I use to. I was always the girl Alex chased after, and then when she caught me, then what? I don't think either one of us were ready to be the winner, so…I refused to let Alex protect me. And I guess I pushed my limits during the class trip and I knew it, but…usually Alex would protect me from falling hard…but she didn't, she let me fall. And I wasn't use to it."

"What?" Harper was confused, and I wanted to keep it that way, but the look in her eyes showed me she cared.

"Alex and I grew up as either the catcher or the runner. I was the runner, and Alex was the chaser, Always. But…during the class trip, I forced myself to become the chaser…everything I did, it was to make Alex and I closer. I forced us into some situations that she doesn't even know about…that…," I quickly closed my mouth before trailing towards my back door.

"That what? Come on now, who stops in the middle of a sentence? Or an explanation for that matter?"

"Harper," I slid my house doors open, listening for Alex while keeping an open eye out on the girl behind me. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I faced her, taking note of her facial expression before she crossed her arms.

"Is there something I should know? Because as your friend and Alex's best friend, I think I should try to protect the both of you from each other."

Now I was the one getting confused from the conversation. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Is there something that you did that Alex doesn't know about?"

"Why, so you can run and tell her?" I asked, moving away from the girl in search of the brunette mentioned.

"No," once we both spotted Alex we parted and went opposite directions around the couch. I sat on the arm of the furniture looking down on Alex as Harper slid over next to her.

"What is it?" Alex asked, her voice tired.

"Nothing," I slid my arm across her neck before leaning against her head.

Any Luck?" Harper spoke up before Alex shook her head.

"Good." I sat up saying, "we can move on with our lives and leave Claire alone right?"

"I need to do something to make her get the point across." Alex stood as I sighed.

"Or…we can just move on."

"Or," Alex began, " I can make sure she never messes with us again."

"How, by killing her?" I watched as Alex rose her eyebrow. "I was joking."

"Note taken." And once again, Alex left the room.

"So," I fell next to Harper, before laying my head in her lap. "We have to do something about Alex."

"Like?" The brunette asked, sliding her fingers through the top of my hair.

"I don't know. I have to clear her mind, I mean that's the easy part with me… but we have to do something about Claire, before Alex does."

"Well considering that I want the both of you happy." She stopped and tapped my cheek, "I'll handle Claire."

"But how do.."

"Trust me. The girl likes everyone. We'll just advert her attention."

"To what?" I sat up as Harper sighed.

"Its not like I've never been stalked before."

"Um Harper. You're the stalker, not the stalked."

"Excuse you," she pushed her fingers into my arm before laughing, "I happen to be very sought after. Its just that I prefer Justin over all others."

"I know what we can do," I smiled, standing up before walking over to see if Alex was nearby. She wasn't. "Where did she go?"

"Alex?"

"Yeah." I moved into the dining room, followed by the kitchen, and couldn't see her anywhere, not even outside. Then I just back tracked and made it up the stairs to my room, although I didn't see her nor hear her.

"Alex!" I peeked into my room but she wasn't there. "Alex where are you," I stumped making it back to Harper who was now at the front door.

"She's out front with your mom and dad."

"Oh."

"But be quiet. I think they're talking about something."

"And you're being nosy," I slid the girl over, trying to gaze out of the peephole. Alex was explaining something to my dad as he nodded, before my mom held up her hand and spoke.

"What do you think she's saying?" I whispered as Harper shrugged.

"She might be saying, lets all agree to force Harper and Justin into an arranged marriage."

"You're weird do you know that?"

"Yeah. It's a quality of mine."

Once I spotted Alex walking back towards the house I ran into the living room, knocking into my own table and hitting my knee against the couch.

"OW," I whined, falling face first against the fabric. I had totally forgot that just a few days ago my leg was in pain and now hitting it brought back memories.

"Mitch are you ready to leave yet?" I heard Alex from somewhere nearby but I was still trying to get over the pain in my knee.

"I think she's sleep." Harper joked.

"I'm not sleep." I muffled into the couch, gritting my teeth trying to forget my pain.

"So are you ready to go?"

I flipped over onto my back, slowly raising my knee before Alex tilted her head and Harper covered her eyes.

"Is it red?" I asked, as Alex nodded.

"That's nice," Harper mumbled, "now pull your skirt down."

"I'm dying over here and you're telling me to pull my clothes down. Pervert," I tried giggling as the front door reopened and Alex ran over to me, lifting on my skirt before blocking someone's view. I was in too much pain to care which of my parents it was.

"What's going on?" My mom asked, tossing her dirty garden gloves onto the table next to me. And soon she saw me in my current state as Alex held onto my skirt tighter. "Do I want to know?" I heard my mom once more.

"Not really." Harper spoke up.

"Mitchie," my mom's eyes met mine.

"I'm destroying my knee, that's all," I hissed, trying not to speak much as the throbbing began subsiding.

"Okay. I didn't think that…" she faced Harper, " but there's a lot of things I don't know." My mom walked into the kitchen as I hit Alex's fingers away, a bit harshly unintentionally, as I sat up.

"What was your mom thinking?" Harper asked.

"Lets just go. I don't think any of us want to know."

Alex poked my knee before I swatted at her again, as she helped me stand. My knee was now a bright red color. Once outside my dad was cleaning up whatever him and my mom were doing. I limped over to the car, still holding onto Alex before I slid into the back seat.

"Yay, shotgun," Harper squealed, climbing into the truck.

"Um. Mitchie I have something I want to give you. But I'll just see you when you get back, maybe tomorrow." I nodded at my dad's words before poking my knee.

"Harper, do you think I need to see a doctor?"

"No. Its just a sore knee."

"I hope so. Because I think Alex is a horrible doctor," I watched as my girlfriend climbed into the driver's seat as I pointed her to the keys above her head.

"M.D," the brunette claimed.

"Most deadly," I informed her.

….. … ….. …. …. ….. ….. … …. … ….

I fell to sleep? I don't even remember that. The house was quiet except for Roger's low breathing as he slept on the couch next to me and Coco's squeaking toy. I felt better but where was Harper and Alex. I saw my phone lighting up on the floor. I didn't recall bringing it downstairs. God, what was I drinking or something. I shook my head before I lifted Roger into my arms and made my way to my phone, lifting it before reading the current message.

_'Taking Harper Home' – Alex_

Well that cleared that up. I placed Roger onto the floor as Coco barked at me. I only nodded, making it into the kitchen to feed her when I noticed a box sitting on the counter. It was small, a bit bigger then the box my ring came in. I rose the velvet into my hands, stroking the sides before lifting the top. A bracelet sat engraved in it but before I could stare at it a knock came to the front door. Coco charged for the frame as I made it towards her.

"Calm down, calm down, its just the door." The shadow from the other side seemed to be Justin's. I knew his profile anywhere, nerd, as Alex calmed him. I unlocked a few things as the boy waved to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Picking up something." He trailed past me.

"Ooo-kay, come in." I watched as he made it into the kitchen, grabbing the box I just had. "Justin who's that for?"

"This? No one."

"Liar," I guarded the door as he made it back to me.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Who's it for?"

"No one."

"Liar," I said again as he sighed.

"Its for no one, trust me."

"Is it for you?" I joked as he narrowed his eyes, sliding my arm over before I let him pass. Then it hit me, I fell to sleep when I walked into the house earlier, meeting Justin outside and letting him in.

"Coco, wanna walk?" I asked the puppy as she barked. "Shall we take Roger?" She barked once more as I tapped my legs for the puppy to follow.

…. … … … … …. …. ….. ….

Alex's P.O.V

"Just do it Alex," Harper was sitting next to me in Mitchie's truck as I nodded.

"I guess so."

"No, you're going to do it, and you're going to like it."

"Says you."

"Trust me, in three weeks she'll be gone and you won't have any more worries. I promise." Harper leaned into me, hugging me tightly as I nodded before she faced her house. "You're the strongest person I know Alex. No one can bring you down, so lets not change that okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded before she crawled from the car. Once I was sure I was alone I had to tell Mitchie our plane. I quickly dialed her number before backing out of the driveway, and placing her on speaker.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, I have a proposition for you."

"Purpose away."

"How about for the next few weeks we give Justin our house to watch and we can take a vacation."

"What?" She asked, not really in a worried tone.

"Claire is going into her senior year in high school, like we're suppose to be but remember we have early acceptances and…"

"About that.."

"So I was thinking."

"Alex!" Mitchie caught my attention as I sighed.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, we should finish our senior year."

"But I thought our whole reason for not finishing high school was because we would still get diplomas and early acceptances into the school of our choices."

"Listen to me please," Mitchie was pleading and I could hear it.

"Okay." I nodded, not really wanting to change this master plan Harper and I had. Mitchie and I would be better off staying at the summer house my parents have until Claire goes to school and Harper was going to find her some new friends, I.E the old cheer squad to hang out with. It was planned out perfectly.

"We should finish school. I want to go to prom, with you, and I want to complete being a kid before we go into the real world completely. We have our own house, we're engaged, and I have a contact that I've wanted since birth basically. I want to finish school, before we have to worry about anything else. Please."

I was nearing the house as I thought about it. Mitchie and I didn't want to bring up the entire subject of separating to go to different schools, but if we passed up this entire early entrance thing who knows if we'd get accepted into the same schools again.

"Alex."

"Okay." I nodded as if she could see me. "It'll give us another year to figure out everything, but can we still do half of my plan?"

"What's that?"

"Harper and I thought it'd be a good idea if you and I stay at the summer house back at the beach. Until school starts."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it was to get rid of Claire but…Harper can use herself as Claire bait."

"What?" Mitchie giggled, "Claire bait."

"We'll handle it when its time. So what do you say to the summer house?"

"Lets do it."

I parked outside, heading up to the house as I spotted Justin's car. I wondered what he was doing here. I made it back down the steps and over to his car before tapping his window. He jumped at the sight of me before I walked over trying to get into the car but there was a girl sitting there.

"Justin," I pointed to her. I didn't know who she was but he nodded and signaled me back over to his side.

"Alex this is April."

"Like the month, hi," I nodded at the girl as my brother caught onto my tone.

"She's plan B, and I know you're going to need her."

"Plan B?" I asked as he nodded.

"Harper and I spoke of Claire bait, and this bracelet and April are her new friends."

I was confused, did he just scoop up some girl and give her Claire duty?

"She's new to our school but she knows Claire. Trust me. She knows her. She'll take care of her."

"So what is she an ex or something?" I asked.

"You can say that," the blonde smiled, finally saying something. "But lets not talk like I'm not here."

"Justin. How do you know her?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"We met at the mall, when Mitchie and Conrad were doing that signing. Remember, she was the girl behind me?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Look, we have everything worked out okay, so go and enjoy Mitchie."

"Sounds kinky," I grinned.

"Gross, don't forget I'm your brother."

"Aw," I leaned in, kissing his forehead. "I won't." And soon I was back in route to the house. Once inside Mitchie was on the floor pulling a toy in front of Roger.

"Look guys, it's the girlfriend that likes hanging up the phone in the middle of a conversation."

"Sorry," I ran my fingers through Coco's fur before sitting next to Mitchie. "Maybe we should leave tomorrow and head to the beach."

"Sounds good to me."

"And Claire is taken care of as well."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, scooping up Roger before running my fingers through his fur. "Just know that this coming fall, when we go into our senior year, a lot of things are going to change with that girl."

"Oh. Should we pack now?"

"I guess so." I faced Coco, "get all of your toys, we're moving again, for a short while at least."

**Guess what guys. Guess what you've done to me? You've suckered me into another sequel. Will this story ever end? But of course I have other things to finish before it starts, but I have done a kind of epilogue thing, just in case I want to make a final sequel. So just a little hint on the next sequel, it'll be Mitchie and Alex's senior year, not a lot of drama, I HOPE. As well as prom, basketball games, raffles, just normal high school stuff that I want to make extra cute. And guess who I'm making into a couple? You should know, but I won't say it. I do believe Conrad will be in the sequel but not Mackenzie, I'm tired of that chick. And no Claire problems, hopefully. But instead of telling you guys all of this, look for the sequel ****'The Code of Charm.'**

** Now about the epilogue which may or may not be published, which I've started weeks ago is about ten years into the future. So I don't like stories with adults as the main focus, I don't know why, but I began with Roger and Mitchie and Alex and Coco and their three year old daughter who's name I forget ha-ha. Then they adopt this other kid but long story short, that story is freaking NUTS. I mean there is so much drama I stopped writing it, so not too sure if it'll ever be posted or not, it's not my cup of tea, but who knows.**

** To all my reviewers, I'll be thanking you in the next chapter, which may be the last for the Cruise. YOU ALL PUT SO MANY SMILES ON MY FACES, THAT THEY ALL SHOULD BE A CRIME.**


	44. Cool Breeze

** Wow, just wow. I never thought in one upload I could get so many people saying they missed my stories and that they can't wait until the next sequel. Guys, you don't know how amazing those words are to a writer, or maybe you do but….wow. I'm working on things as I type but I'm so amazed by how loyal you guys are…makes me wanna' cry or something. Anyway, I have so many thank yous to go through that I'll just save that for the FINAL update of this story. So onto chapter 44, can you believe it? This has been the longest in this series. I thank all of you for pushing me forward and conning me into another sequel. Just kidding, I'd do almost anything for you guys. On a short note, I'm going on vacation in two weeks, but that doesn't mean my writing is. I'm making a writing schedule to keep up with so by the time the new year starts, in three weeks, although it sounds longer, I'll be posting "The Code of Charm." Wow this is long. I came across the new name for the sequel by searching through the dictionary, funny story, okay skipping my long rant, enjoy.**

Its amazing how fast I can pack clothes, puppy toys; food, beds, as well as other necessities for a few weeks stay at a summer home, while Alex, my slow moving fiancé, is still working on her closet.

"Need any help?" I climb onto the bed, sitting on my legs as Alex turned quickly to face me. In her mouth was a wire hanger with some jeans on it, and in both her hands were boxes.

"What do you think?" She muffled as I shrugged.

"I don't even know what you just said," I lied, climbing onto the floor and sliding over towards her. Roger was walking in circles against the bed as I pulled the wire from Alex's mouth.

"How did you pack so fast?"

"Its easy," I told her, "I'm a Torres. We never truly stay in one place for long, well for vacations and such." I began folding the things that I had before I felt something hit the top of my head. "Ow, Alex!"

"What?"

"You know what," I gazed around me, "what did you hit me with?"

"What the what now?"

"Don't play dumb," I dropped her clothes onto the bed, pressing my left hand against my waist.

"OO scary stance, shiver."

"Don't do it again," I warned her by pointing at her before re-facing the bed. Roger was making noises under a shirt that now engulfed him. "Are you trying to kill our child?" I lifted the puppy from the avalanche of bright red shirts before placing him onto the floor. After a few minutes of packing I left Alex to the rest and slid into bed. It was late anyway, no use in both of us staying up all night. Coco was next to me with Roger on the opposite end as Alex cursed at different objects in her way. Her voice slowly faded out as I drifted off to sleep, letting the numbing sound of slight hissing paralyze me before I became unaware of the outside world.

_"Mitchie question," a voice which I was pretty sure was Alex's came from behind me. I turned about, making out the girl's face. I was in my room, sitting cross legged on my bean bag chair working on a few assignments from class._

_ "I'm too busy to answer any questions."_

_ "But its important." I didn't know why I was going back to a time that I was fifteen but it was in my mind as clear as day._

_ "Okay, what is it?" I gazed up at Alex as she lowered herself before me, our brown eyes meeting. I didn't want to react on the feelings I was having at this moment._

_ "Junior year we're suppose to go on a class trip, and senior year we have prom and things like that, so I was wondering.."_

_ "You were wondering what?" I swear the way her eyes burned into mine seemed as if we were reading into each other's souls._

_ "If you'd..," her voice lowered, "be my date."_

_ "Be your what? You're kinda talking low."_

_ "I want you to be my date. I mean I know its early and all but…"_

_ "Alex," I sighed, placing my papers next to me. "We've been over this, we're just friends and we both know how we feel about each other but…we aren't suppose to act on them."_

_ "We aren't acting on anything, I just want you to be my date for prom, besides girls usually go with their friends."_

_ "But is this on a friend basis or will this be on something more?" I rose my eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip. I was certain that my instincts were right, but I had to turn her down, it was the only way we could actually be held as 'normal.'_

I could hear a loud beeping in my ear before I sat up quickly. It was the alarm clock next to Alex, ringing like crazy as the morning light blazed into the room.

"Lexi cut that off," I called to the girl next to me as she waved her hand into the air. "Lexi cut it off." I covered my ears, and closed my eyes as Roger began barking, and suddenly Coco. "Alex!"

"Umm." She whined, kicking her feet as I decided I had to shut the thing off myself. I faced Alex, crawling one leg at a time across her before hitting the snooze button…nothing.

"Go off," I screamed as I hit the button again, this time causing music to play. Alex tried to lift up fast but she caused herself to knock against me, as I fell over the side of the bed onto the floor. I felt the plush carpet as well as the hardwood below.

"Mitch are you okay?"

"No!" I hit the floor, pushing myself up as Alex covered her mouth. "If you laugh I swear.."

"I won't."

"As if my knee didn't already hurt."

"You just can't stay off your knees can you?" Alex chuckled a bit as I stood up.

"I warned you."

"I just thought you meant don't laugh," she lifted up her hands as if I was going to hit her. Which I'm proud to say I didn't. I unplugged the clock before calming the dogs down, and taking a look at my new battle bruise. Not only was the knee I keep knocking into stuff red, but the other one as well.

"Great," I glanced down before trailing into the bathroom. There was no possible way that I could slam into stuff these many times. Maybe Alex infected me with her clumsy gene. I ran cold water across my knees before Roger whined himself into the bathroom. His head was low and his eyes big.

"Its not your fault. Its hers," I pointed to Alex as she crawled out of bed.

"Its not my fault either."

"Yes it is."

"No one told you to straddle me in my sleep," she leaned against the archway as I glared at her.

"I was trying to cut off the alarm clock."

"Yeah, sure you were. That, and getting free fills."

"Of what? I've touched every inch of you already."

"And you just can't get enough can you?" She shook her head mouthing the words 'no, you can't.'

"Alex, go and walk the dogs," I signaled her out of the bathroom, "go."

"And now she's being demanding. I like it." I watched as she made claws and acted as if she clawed at me while she did a small growl.

"What will I do with you?" I shook my head before standing back up.

"I don't know, but the better question would be, what would you do without me?"

"I could be sane." I nodded to myself before walking up to Alex. We were now face to face as she studied me. It was true that I wasn't mad at her, no matter how bad the throbbing was in my legs. I swear it was as if I really was on my knees a lot. Scratch that and remember to never say those words out loud.

"I still need you to walk the dogs."

"Heck no, they hate me. Last time I walked them Coco made me fall into the grass, and that was yesterday."

"Alex, go." This time I used my hush voice as she began whining just as bad as Roger below us.

"Can you go too?"

"I'll finish your packing, now go."

"Fine." She stumped before she leaned into me, kissing me quickly before smiling. "Tastes just like candy."

"Mitchie flavored," I informed her before I stepped aside, walking back into the room to finish things from last night.

"Okay doggies, lets go."

Once the room was empty I crawled back into bed and closed my eyes, and once I was sure Alex was gone, I drifted back to sleep.

….. …. ….. ….. … ….. …. … ….. …

Whispers filled the room. They were faint but still pretty clear. I shifted in the bed, opening my eyes, spotting no one in sight. I could hear Harper, Justin and Max talking. In no time I was out of the bed and in the shower, trying to get dressed as fast as I could. It was a normal thing of mine to leave the bathroom door either opened, unlocked, or cracked, it was just a habit. So as I was hopping out and grabbing my towel the door was pushed open by Coco as she barked at me.

"Hey!" I'm glad to say I caught my balance and wrapped the towel around me as fast as I could. "Go into the room." I tried to make her back away but she refused to do so. She ran over to me, rubbing against my leg as if she was a cat. "I just took a shower!"

"Coco?" Once I heard Harper I tried to move towards the bathroom door but she spotted me and the dog within a few seconds. "Oh sorry Mitch."

"I'm in a towel, its fine. Can you please…get her," I waved at Coco before Harper came in to grab her.

"I heard that you guys are going to school. Senior year is going to be amazing."

"That's what I'm hopping for."

I was dressed shortly after and down the stairs, joining everyone. I sat next to Justin who was across from Harper, Coco, and Roger, who were all sitting on the floor playing with puppy toys.

"You know its going to be hard for me to watch this house and my own," Justin was sipping on a soda and talking to me as I rose my eyebrow.

"You have a house?"

"An apartment, yes. I mean Max is going to be living at home with Mom and Dad and they're all trying to take over our rooms. You know Alex and I."

"Yeah." I nodded. 'That reminds me, I should tell my parents that I've decided to finish high school." I tapped the arm of the couch as Max and Alex walked into the room with popcorn.

"You know guys, if you want a little company I'd be happy to move in." Harper was staring between Alex and I. "I'll be heading to Columbia next year anyway and what's a better way to end senior year then with two awesome people that I love a lot."

"Well I don't know Harper, I just thought you and Justin would share his place," Alex bit into some popcorn, before she faced Justin. I did the same as Max sat between us, squeezing Justin to one side and me to another.

"My place is for me." He defended.

"Oh come on, Zeke isn't going to be going to our school and you have an extra room."

"You haven't even seen my apartment."

"You circled it on that map you tried hiding from me," Alex informed him, "it was circled, its just a block from here if I'm not mistaken."

The room grew quiet as all of us focused on Harper and Justin. I knew Harper loved the idea of living with Justin, but Justin himself, not so much.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"I'll totally help pay bills. That settles it. Justin I'm moving in with you." Harper clapped to herself as Justin sighed, sitting back against the sofa, not protesting at all.

I stood, making it over to the front door to look for my keys.

"Are you going somewhere?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm going home, well…back to my parents house to get the last of my things and tell my mom and dad about school."

Alex was barley paying attention as she poked fun at Justin and Harper before Max came over to me.

"I'm going, I call it." He said aloud.

"Okay, lets go. LEXI I'LL BE BACK." I yelled over to the girl before Max and I made it out the door.

…. …. …. …. …. … …. …. ….. …

Alex's P.O.V

"Guess who called yesterday?" Harper was sitting next to me as I shoved Justin onto the floor.

"Who?"

"Derrick!"

"Really? What'd he have to say?" I asked as Harper opened a soda can before sitting it onto the table.

"He asked if we were considering his cruise offer. I told he we couldn't because you guys were going away to school and all this other stuff but now, do you think we could go?"

"On a cruise?" I rose my eyebrow, not really wanting to go another week on a boat.

"Yeah. We have what, two and a half weeks of summer left. Lets do it!"

"I don't know Harper, Mitchie and I get way too close on those things."

"Well you're engaged now so who cares. Do it, do it, do it!"

"Harper!" I tilted my head as Justin slid over to us. He was sitting on the floor with his elbow pressed into the cushion of the couch.

"Coco and Roger can't go on cruises," Justin tapped my leg.

"Oh right, see Harper, I have puppies now."

"Your brother could take care of them, well Max at least."

"Harper, I don't trust that boy with anything for more then a few hours."

Lights pressed against the window before they shut off, I expected Mitchie was back.

"No cruise, but maybe Mitchie will rejoin the cheerleading squad." I told Harper, as I made it over to the front door.

"Shish boom bah." She chanted as I noticed Max running up the steps. In his hand was Mitchie's old laptop. I grabbed it from the boy as he protest, watching Mitchie climb up the steps with a box.

"What's all this stuff?" I asked.

"Just my dolphin and random things. See." I glanced into the box before nodding.

"So when are we driving out to the beach house?" Max asked as I followed them into the house. It was getting a bit late.

"Guess we can finishing putting things into the trucks and we can head out." I opened Mitchie's laptop, typing in her previous password, finding the entire thing blank. No programs, no folders for songs, nothing.

"Hey," Max grabbed the end of the laptop.

"Would you stop, and why is this blank?"

"Mitchie is letting me have it, she said she's writing everything out now." Max continued to tug on the device until I let it go. He slammed it shut and began helping Justin and Harper with the boxes.

"Mitchie," I followed the girl up the steps as we left almost everything in the music room in its place.

"Yeah?"

"You're letting Max have your laptop?"

"Yeah. I don't really have a need for it now."

"That makes no sense."

"My dad ordered me a new one, and…I don't mind if you read my songs now."

"You minded before?" I asked as she faced me.

"Yes. And you can admit that you're very nosy."

"No I'm not," I crossed my arms mumbling.

"But I love that about you. Usually you never take no for an answer. And you stalk my computer's hard drive," she giggled before I narrowed my eyes at her, helping with the last few boxes. Once everything was loaded and we all were in the trucks we made our way back to the beach house, almost a hour from town. I was driving Mitchie's truck with Harper and of course Mitchie while Justin drove Max and the puppies.

"Alex, you know what. I think your brother is braking under my charm," Harper happily stated to me as she squeezed between a sleeping Mitchie and myself.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know he is. We're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Finkle.

"Gross." I laughed as Harper narrowed her eyes at me before turning the station on the radio. "Don't squish my baby now."

"Who Mitchie?"

"No big foot."

"Oh, well when you see him.."

"Harper."

"I won't kill her." She slid into Mitchie's seat, waking her as I giggled at her frightened look. The moon was high in the sky, the cool summer air blowing through the trees and everything just seemed perfect now. We passed a few houses I was familiar with before I let Justin lead in his truck as I followed him. Once we made it to the beach house, we left everything where it was and filed out onto the beach. The waves made everything seem so perfect and quiet.

"I could sleep here." I whispered as Mitchie slid her hand through mine. Harper was setting up a chair for herself as I yawned. Coco and Roger were attempting to go into the water as I took over Harper's chair, and placed Mitchie on my lap.

"Is there any Wi-Fi out here?" Max asked, making his way to the house, cuddling his new laptop close.

"So," Harper slid next to me, making it even harder to breath in the small chair. "We all can officially make this our lazy day," she closed her eyes as I faced her.

"I can't breath."

"Good to know." She nodded, laying against my shoulder as Mitchie laid back onto my chest.

"I'm going to die from the lack of oxygen," I gasped seeing if they would care, which they didn't. I finally embraced the cramped space and closed my eyes as Justin began moving things into the house.

**Okay I became sleepy real fast. Last chapter is the next one, it may be short with very long review replies. Because of course, there is a sequel coming up. Also so many people were questioning things about the people in this story, like Mackenzie and Michelle. Just wanted to remind you the story is called 'CRUSH' but there will not be any more drama from Michelle, I'm more or less fond of her then Mackenzie. Any who, I need to work on things for finals, later guys.**


	45. Goodbye Waverly

** Holy Crap, the last chapter of 'Crush.' I'm at a lost for words here, I want to thank everyone and its just hard to do it before the chapter so I'll thank you all more in depth at the end. But I want to say thank you to everyone for reading, commenting, telling me what you want more of, less of, how you like the chapters, dislike them, and more.**

** With less and less Demi and Selena things going on, and more things for me to laugh about that's happening in the world with them, or for me to go into my defensive mode, I want everyone to know that I've found a way to keep myself motivated. You guys Duh.**

** Okay onto the story. Also I've typed this chapter and lost it among the pile of things I've written and saved on my laptop. So, rewrite. Anyway, enjoy. **

** Just for fun, a little hint of 'The Code of Charm," was given in chapter 43, not much though.**

**Thank Yous at the end.**

**THE CODE OF CHARM….TOMORROW.**

The sound of water running against something smooth engulfed the air. I could feel the sun on my face as hair began to scratch my neck. I was able to move more then I could last night. I opened my eyes spotting Harper out of place. Mitchie was still sleep in my lap, her face grazing my arm as her hair brushed against my skin over and over again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head before I saw Coco sitting on the porch. I couldn't believe we slept on the beach all night.

"Mitch," I whispered, taking a deep breath as she shifted. "Come on," I tapped her sides, feeling her tense before she opened her eyes, turning back to face me. Her chocolate brown eyes were so bright today, so full of life, and here it is maybe just a few hours after dawn.

"Come on Mitch, its cool out here," I tapped her waist again, expecting her to move, but all she did was push herself up to kiss my chin, before she closed her eyes once more. "Mitchie, wake up," I began to whine as Coco finally noticed I was awake. She came darting off the porch towards us. "Coco, stop!" I began to chant, but once the puppy was close enough, she hopped onto Mitchie, waking the girl up, while pushing more weight onto me.

"Coco," Mitchie stood, lifting the puppy into her arms.

"Oh yeah, you'll wake up for her. I see where I stand." I joked, as I went after the girl and the dog. Inside the house, Max was laying on his laptop, his arms folded under him with Roger by his side. Justin was on the couch as Harper laid next to him, with her arm across his leg. I chuckled a bit before tapping my knuckles against the archway wood.

"Rise and shine," I smiled as Justin shot straight up, staring at Harper before the girl shook her head at his actions.

"I feel like I slept on a log all night," Max complained.

"Well I guess I should get back home. I have a few things I have to do to make sure the school clubs are in order." Harper took over Justin's old job as president of the school. She was now in charge of every afterschool activity, the order of the lunch menus, and an advisor to pep-rallies.

"So Justin, what are you going to be up to?" Mitchie asked my brother as they both left to trail into the kitchen. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation so I followed Harper to the car.

"Do you think there's still a spot on the cheerleading squad open?" I asked.

"For you?" Harper took into shock.

"NO!" I quickly defended, shaking my head and hands at the same time. "For Mitchie. You know she was a part of the cheerleading squad before I…well you know."

"I wouldn't know if there was a spot open, although considering tryouts will be on the first day of school I guess there is. But…what about Claire? She was a part of the cheer squad as well, you wanted me to hook her up with April remember?"

"No," I remembered the girl in the car with Justin last night, the one he left the bracelet for.

"I'm sure Mitchie could easily rejoin the cheer squad, but I want you to know something else…so can Claire."

"But that April girl is suppose to keep Claire away from Mitchie."

"Alex stepping back into high school isn't as easy as you think. We've always had problems, not everyone is going to act like little adults, nor stay in their place. You've got Michelle out of the picture, but I'll try my best to keep Claire out of the way, but..are you sure Mitchie going back to be a cheerleader is good for you guys?"

"I'm sure that she wants to go back to her old friends, and I'm going to let her."

"Great, now we have to be on Mitchie duty," Harper rolled her eyes as I bit my bottom lip. Mitchie and Justin appeared in the doorway with Max.

"We're not going to be on Mitchie duty, we're going to be on Claire duty."

"What's the difference?"

"I can't give Mitchie a reason to not trust me," I explained, "if I act as if she can't handle herself then we'll both be back to square one, and we don't want that."

"We don't?"

"No Harper," I sighed, "we don't."

Once Justin and Max came to the car Mitchie grabbed my hand.

"I forgot my dad had something to give me. I have to go get it. You can come if you want." Mitchie was anxious and excited.

"I'll stay here to unpack, just don't be gone forever."

"No problem," she squeaked as I giggled, letting her leave with my brothers and best friend. Once I was back in the house I was clueless on what to do. For one I wasn't going to unpack, and although Mitchie didn't know it, she would be the one doing all the work. And as for walking the dogs, the beach could be their playground, just the entire cleaning up part would annoy me. I laid across the couch, taking a few deep breaths before listening to the waves crash against the beach. I was surprised my mom and dad actually agreed to this.

….. ….. … …. …. … … …. ….. ….. …..

Mitchie's P.O.V

When I arrived at my parent's, my mom was moving boxes around downstairs.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked as she jumped at my voice.

"Mitchie don't do that to me." She held her hand against her chest before gazing at her boxes.

"What are you doing?" I asked once again.

"Um, packing a few things."

"This doesn't look like a few." Boxes piles the couch and floor. It was just like the time when my dad tried to force me to go into the inner city with him. But I didn't want to remember that moment in time.

"Well, your dad wants to move a few things to New York."

"We are in New York."

"Well, instead of Waverly, he wanted to move things into the inner city."

"Why?" I placed my house key against the end table as my mom sighed.

"Mitch, you're a big girl now.."

"So you're going to leave me here now?"

"Honey that's not what we're trying to do."

"Then what are you trying to do, because it feels a lot like abandonment!" I didn't see how someone could try to leave their only child in a city hundreds of miles away from them.

"You knew your dad had a condo in the city."

"Yeah and I thought he got rid of it when he moved back here."

"Mitchie don't be mad…"

"MAD?" I yelled, staring at the top of one of the brown boxes. "Mom, you can't leave me here by myself."

"Honey its not forever. Your dad is going back to his job and I'm going to support him. You know we've stayed here because you wanted to finish high school, so when you got a job with CR we had already planned on moving."

"So you were going to leave me in L.A. alone?"

"Mitchie, stop saying alone, you have Alex." My mom waved her hand at me as I rolled my eyes.

"So since I have Alex you're still deciding on leaving me? Is this dad's little gift to me?"

"Mitch," once my mom said that, my dad stepped into the house from who knows where. I crossed my arms, facing him as he spoke.

"Hey sweetie."

"Don't even dad."

" So I'm guessing you see all these boxes," he joked, laughing as I stared blankly at him. "Okay not funny."

"You think. Dad, what are you guys doing? And without telling me?"

"Mitchie you knew I had to go back to work."

"So but you didn't have to take mom."

"Mitchie we're a family, and you're suppose to be in L.A, that's what we planned.."

"Don't even," I shook my head. I didn't realize how bad my chest was hurting until I felt a warm tear press against my cheek.

"Come here sweetie," my mom wrapped her arms around me as I tugged away.

"Mitch listen, your mom and I need to be together, its like how you….how you want to be with Alex. You didn't ask our permission before you went off and decided to live with her, but we're okay with that."

"Oh I see, lets do exactly what our eighteen year old daughter is doing."

"Mitch," my dad began again as I looked away from him.

"If you have something to give me, then just hand it over so I can leave."

"Mitch," both my parents called to me. I tried holding my breath as they spoke by my throat began to burn and that's when one tear turned into four, five, and they kept slowly trailing from my eyes.

"Baby, if you want me to stay…" my mom began.

"Connie that's not the plan." My dad cut her off.

"So what, its obvious that Mitchie still needs one of us around."

"We can't keep doing this to ourselves. We want our daughter to be happy, but what about us?"

I was torn between my mom and dad. My mom would happily give up her plans with my dad to be with me, while my dad was right as well. It would be wrong of me to break up my own family. I brushed my tears away, trying to hold everything else in.

"Just go," I said in a raspy voice, "just leave."

"Not if you're going to hate us," my mom ran her fingers through my hair as I shook my head.

"If this is what you're going to do to stay together, then do it." It hurt me to say those words as my mom ran her finger under my chin, lifting my face up so I can stare into her eyes.

"Mitchie I know you," she whispered. "You'd hate if we did this."

"Mom don't make this harder then it already is," I told her. "What's going to happen to the house?" I asked. I lived here basically my entire life.

"Well we're not selling it, but dad and I decided to lease it out for a while, if that's okay with you." My mom was waiting for my answer but I couldn't pretend I was happy with any of this. I faced my dad.

"I have to get back outside with Justin, so what was it that you wanted to give me?" Any more time in this place was bound to make me weep.

"I wanted to give you this," my dad rose an old star that once sat against my bedroom door when I was younger. Him and my mom had a thing for not tossing anything out. "I thought you'd get your name engraved like you wanted when you were younger. I was going to do it in L.A, but….you know, plans didn't work out."

"Keep it," I whispered, I had to get out of this place.

"Take it Mitch. You're our little star, and we want you to be happy."

"Well," I sighed, "if you really wanted me to be happy you wouldn't leave me here alone." I made it out the door, as Justin ran his fingers across the truck's mirror. I'm sure he could see the tears now falling against my face. I climbed into the car, placing my face in my hands as I heard the boy climb in.

"Mitchie what's up?" He asked as I shook my head. This hurt just a little bit more then I expected.

"Just go," I muffled out through my fingers.

"Not until you tell me what's up."

"Justin," I rose my head, sure my eyes were red. "Please, just take me to Alex."

"Mitchie, I'm here for you." He ran his finger across my back as I laid against him, crying silently.

"I can't believe my parents were acting all happy yesterday when they were going to leave me here alone." I continued to cry as I remembered them fixing up the house as well as the garden. I should of noticed earlier.

"What do you mean alone?"

"They're leaving me here, by myself."

"You have me, you have Alex and Harper. Mitch you have your friends."

"But that's not the point, they're just doing this to…"

"Mitchie, your parents love you. That's first and foremost, and I may not know the reason their doing this but I'm sure its not to hurt you. Plus, saying you're alone hurts me," Justin began nudging me as I sat up. "Alex would take offense to that as well."

"I…," with one quick breath I nodded.

"So are you cool now?"

"I'm fine, but I'm still not okay with this." I pressed my head against the window, closing my eyes as Justin started the car. I heard a knock against my window as my dad rose the star up to me. I didn't budge, nor roll down my window. Justin signaled my dad over as I noticed my mom with him.

"Mitch you still have to say goodbye." My dad said, after handing Justin my star.

"Bye," I said harshly before shifting so I couldn't see them.

"Mitch, we can't leave it like this." My mom told me. "Please honey, lets have a proper goodbye."

"No," I was stubborn and I wanted to keep it that way. "Justin lets go."

"But Mitchie," he started.

"Please Justin, just take me home." And with those words he pulled off as I sighed, staring at the sky. I sucked at see-you-later's and goodbye's."

… … ….. ….. … …. … ….. …

Alex's P.O.V

"Roger? Roger?" I was searching everywhere for my little puppy. Coco was sitting on the couch when I awoke and Roger was no where to be found. "Oh this is really funny, scaring me half to death," I still couldn't see him. I heard a car door slam shut so I jumped, walking over to the front when Mitchie walked in. Her face was slightly turned up with dry tears against her cheek. She stormed straight past me as I held my hands up, watching Justin come in.

"Did she find Roger?" I whispered as Justin focused on my confused.

"Uh, no. What did you do, lose him?"

"No!" I told my brother, "He just got misplaced that's all."

"Oh." Justin looked over my shoulder as a door slammed from within. Coco darted after the sound as I faced my brother.

"What did you do to her? Don't make me kill you."

"I didn't do anything," he told me, "her parents did something. But she wouldn't tell me what." I saw that Justin was laying, he always did this thing with his voice when he lied.

"I'll ask her while you look for Roger." I signaled to my brother as I left towards the back. I didn't hear anything but I saw Coco scratching at the root of one of the doors.

"Its okay girl, move back." I gave the dog space to move before I opened the room door, she darted in before I did. Mitchie was laying against a corner chair, staring out the window. I closed the room door, scaling the room, not really walking her way.

"So, that was a great attempt at being mad at something." I told Mitchie as her eyes shot over to mine. "So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It doesn't matter." She refaced the beach outside.

"Well I'm relieved now. But just for the record books I'd like to know what's going on." I made it over to her, tapping on her knee that she had close to her chest, but she kept it there, with her fingers locked right over her leg.

"Alex how would you feel if your parents decided to just leave you."

"I like where this is going," I smiled as she scoffed.

"I'm not kidding."

"Okay," I defensively said, standing above Mitchie, combing my fingers through her hair. "So I'm guessing your parents are going somewhere?"

"To the inner city."

"Bummer," I called out, before I let my finger fall down to Mitchie's cheek. I lowered myself in front of her, placing my head on her knee so I was close to her face. "You always have me. And I'd never leave you, even if you wanted me to."

"Alex that's not the point. They were going to leave without telling me, and now…"

"Mitch, I'm sure they were going to tell you."

"Yeah today." Her eyes came to mine as I bit my bottom lip.

"You know, we could totally use that to our advantage and…wait, we already have our own house." I smiled as Mitchie shook her head. "Hey this is my best material here girl, you better show me a smile or else."

"Alex I'm not in the mood to laugh."

"Mitchie listen to me. We're going to get though this and whatever else life throws at us. We can do this. Its me and you against the world. I think the odds are awesome." I smiled once again before leaning in to kiss Mitchie. Once I pecked her lips I pulled back, hearing Roger whimper under the bed.

"HA, found you." I rejoiced, running over to the dog, lifting him as Mitchie let Coco hop in her lap.

"I'm sure my mom didn't do this to hurt me." Mitchie said as I agreed.

"Besides we have high school left, she's bound to come back right?"

"And my dad?"

"Yeah. Mitch lets just make the best of this year. With no worries." I cuddled Roger before opening the room door. Justin was getting ready to knock.

"I uh…"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks for everything Justin. You can head home now."

"Oh, but Mitch…"

"She's fine." I told him.

"Alex," Mitchie called from behind me, standing up. "We should go back to my parents house. I didn't give them a proper goodbye."

…. …. … …. … …. … ….. ….. …. ….

Mitchie and I sat on the front porch as her parents continued to pack on the inside. She said her goodbyes and now we were just sitting there, saying and doing, nothing. The night air was cool and the sky clear. I plucked through some chocolate in its wrapper in my hand as Mitchie faced me.

"We have to make senior year the best year ever with us," she began.

"I know," I spoke through my chocolate filled mouth.

"I love you Alex." Mitchie whispered as I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, trying my best to quickly eat my chocolate.

"We can do this." She told me, leaning against my shoulder. I swallowed my chocolate.

"We can do whatever we set our minds too, as long as we do it together."

Mitchie's mom walked outside, handing me the truck keys.

"Thanks for bringing her back Alex."

"No problem," I giggled, helping Mitchie and I up as she hugged her mom tightly. Chris walked out next.

"And we're going to miss you as well Lexi," Connie hugged me tightly, almost causing me to cough before Chris hugged me and Mitchie at the same time.

"Please call, everyday." Connie said as I nodded, although Mitchie rose her eyebrow.

"Mom, I'm a teenage girl. I'll call when I have time," she joked, before we did our last goodbyes and Mitchie and I walked to the car.

"So, back to the beach house." I said. "Crap, I've got conned in driving again." I whined before Mitchie placed her seatbelt on.

"I really do love you more then you'll ever know Alex." She told me as I started the truck.

"Me too Mitch, trust me."

**THANK YOU IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER, BUT TO ALL OF YOU. YOU'VE MADE THIS STORY WHAT'S IT BECOME, AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO REPAY YOUR AWESOME COMMENTS AND TIME. THANKS FOR READING.**

**-****crazyinlove2****- You actually want the epilogue as well, which may or may not be published. But with everyone on her easily able to make me bend to your will, it may be posted. Thanks for reading, commenting, and just being able to give me feedback when I need it the most.**

**-****ForgiveAndForget****- You've been there from the start and it just seems to get better and better with you. Your comments, feed back, just all of it is so amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for everything, because you've actually helped to push me on when I didn't even want to write on some days. THANK YOU.**

**-****AtUFrEdDiE**** – Can I like kidnap you to be my constant motivator? Thank you for being there from the start, giving me your views on the story, and answering my lame questions whenever I had some. I love that you go through my stories and give me your feedback even if you don't want to, thanks.**

**-Aden- Are you new? Or are you one of those ANON readers? Any-who, thanks for commenting, I like reviews.**

**-****MMKESLER****- YOU! That's all I need to say. You know that you've been there to comment. You know you've been there in my previous stories and reviews and for it all, I thank you. I love being pushed and you always help. Those of you who take time out of your day to force me to write are amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**-MusicLover3- Why do you want Mackenzie in the story? That chick drives me insane and I write her character. Grr, but thanks a lot for reading and commenting. I may or may not add her in the next story, you'll just have to see wouldn't you. Thank you forever, for everything.**

**-****full360-2b-me****- Your comment to Mitchie made me laugh on the last chapter. It's a flashback, I like writing those when I get stuck in my writing. Thank you for being there, for commenting, for reading, for going through my other stories, for all of it, just thank you.**

**-****SemiBieber****- You want to freak out about the sequel, well freak out because you don't have to wait much longer for it. Still love your name, thanks for commenting, reading, going out of your way to keep me into the know with your ideas about my story. Thanks a lot, I need it.**

**-****stepsteptrip****- You noticed the slow pace of the last chapter too huh? Yeah their life became a bit leveled at the last point, but the sequel is going to be awesome. I should know, I'm well into it right now. Five chapters with a few random scenes ready to be placed. Anyway, thanks for everything, reading, commenting, just thanks a million.**

**-****LEATHERnGOLD****- I hate not writing for you guys. Sorry for the wait, vacations and the end of a school year does that to me. Thanks for your reviews, your awesome comments, and for going through my stories and giving comments. Thanks, thanks, thanks. Your comments make me laugh so much. Sexy time, hellz yeah these characters are wild. Michelle at the beach? Yes she lives there, will she be back. I'm not too sure just yet. Thanks for everything, I love your reviews, truly I do.**

**-vlaardingen- since you've read my stories and you've just told me I'm a awesome writer makes me believe I'm doing something right. Thank you so much because I need to hear that sometimes, especially when I wonder if some of my story moves suck.**

**-Crazyinlove2- You love my stories? I love your reviews. Thank you for taking time out of your day to give me a long review. Thanks so much, it means a lot to me to get reviews, it truly does.**

**-****Ash15067****- We're on the same level with the Demi thing, but I'm over it. I'm on to the ****Bieber and Selena thing, its so creepy. But other then that thanks for all of your reviews and everything. You're awesome for reading, just thank you.**

**-****thousand lies****- From the start, you've stolen my heart. Thanks for reviewing, reading, going through my stories, just everything. Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're awesome and I love it all. You've been there forever, so thanks, truly.**

**-****.Point.**** – We both know how fanfiction messes up your name, so for you, you're even more awesome for sticking with me when FF sucks at times. Haha. Your reviews mean a lot to me because you'll tell me when you don't like something or even when you do. Thank you for pushing me when I need it and just thank you, forever.**

**FOR ALL OF THE ANONS OUT THERE, THOSE WHO READ BUT DON'T REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE. I TRULY MEAN IT. WITHOUT YOU, I WOULDN'T ENJOY MY WRITING AS MUCH AS I DO.**

**DELETED SCENE (It was between Harper getting in the truck to go home at the beach house.)**

"I don't know if there's an opening, I just set up a few things with them. But I do know that during opening week they'll have tryouts. Maybe Mitchie should go. And as for the entire class trip thing. I'm sure everyone has forgot about it by now, except the part where we were searching for you guys for hours, but other then that…"

"I get it."

Max ran to the truck next, as I saw Justin signaling to Mitchie. They were still inside, and up to something at that.

"So Harper, don't hit on my brother as much okay, we can't have things going fast."

"What? Alex, you should know me better then that," she smiled, "our relationship is going to go into maximum overdrive."

"Did someone say Maximum?" Max asked from the back seat as I shook my head. He was barley paying attention to anything.

"Anyway, you and Mitchie should just have fun for these next two weeks…but not too much fun," Harper warned, waving her finger at me as I giggled.

"But having too much fun is the best kind." I smirked as Harper shook her head. I heard Justin trailing towards the car so I ran over to him, and without notice, I gave him a hug, holding onto him as he stood stiffly in shock.

"Uh..," he muttered.

"Thank you Justin," I whispered, "for everything. I never knew you were this sweet of a brother." I pulled back, smiling at him as he loosened up.

"Well, I can be nice at times." He looked away as I nodded.

"Thank you," I said one last time, "but don't expect to hear that again." I trudged back to the house as he chuckled. Once Justin hopped into the car, I went into the house, sure he had left.

"Ah, two weeks living in peace and quiet," I fell backwards onto the couch as Mitchie giggled. I didn't even know exactly where she was.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know. I never knew there would be such a moment where the two of us would be left alone. It feels good." I smiled.

"It does doesn't it?" Mitchie pressed her back against the wall, brushing her hair out of her face as I finally took in her appearance. She wasn't even in the same outfit as before. She was standing barefooted in a red dress.

"What are you up to?" I sat up asking.

"Nothing," she bit her bottom lip, smiling as I narrowed my eyes.

"Um-hum." I laid back.

**Nothing big. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
